All will be well
by Fleur-de-lys de Gondelaurier
Summary: Albus Potter a 11 ans la première fois qu'il pousse les portes de Poudlard ; c'est aussi la première fois qu'il rencontre Scorpius Malefoy. Entre les problèmes que posent cette relation et les médias qui l'écrasent, lui et sa famille, les sept prochaines années s'annoncent chargées. slow-burn scorbus
1. Chapter 1

A ses oreilles retentissaient la cohue qui était caractéristique au 1er septembre tout autour de lui, le hululement des chouettes et hiboux aux plumes ternes et pâles aux grands yeux globuleux, le babillement des oiseaux aux couleurs vives, le feulement du chat courant après les crapauds, les embrassades des plus jeunes à leurs parents, les éclats des sortilèges lancés par les plus grands, les chariots roulant sur le sol de pierre, les discussions menées à grandes voix, le sifflement du train, les éclats de rire, les bruits de pas, les bousculades ce charivari sonore enfin baigné dans la vapeur blanchâtre et envahissante que laissait échapper le train. Mais alors que cette foule de son et de sorciers résonnait autrefois aux oreilles d'Albus avec une once d'excitation, amenant avec elle l'aventure mais, avant tout, une nouvelle vie – comme lui répétait sans cesse chacun des membres de sa famille – cette année, elle ne pouvait être dissociée à l'angoisse, et c'est avec les sourcils froncés qu'Albus appréhenda la voie 9¾ de King's Cross.

-Je _n'irai pas_! s'exclama Albus, à la voix tremblante, toujours face au sourire narquois de son frère. Je _n'irai pas_ à Serpentard !

De nouveau les réprimandes et les éclats de voix de ses parents, qui s'étouffèrent parmi la foule, obscurcit par le hululement de sa propre chouette. Et, aussi, le sourire qui restait sur le visage de son frère. Celui-ci grimaça au coup de coude dont lui gratifia sa mère, avant de reprendre ce même, toujours ce _même_ sourire.

-J'ai simplement dit qu'il y serait _peut-être_ , fit remarquer James, le narguant toujours de cet horripilant sourire. Il n'y a pas de mal à ça. Il sera _peut-être_ à Serp...

Mais il se tut brusquement face au regard de sa mère, sans doute motivé par l'idée d'une nouvelle rencontre avec son coude. L'échange qui venait de se passer dans les quelques secondes où ils passaient tous la barrière magique lui avait semblé une éternité. En fait, plein de choses semblaient durer une infinité, ce matin du 1er septembre. La réalité était que, bien que personne ne semblait répugner l'idée de voir Albus à Serpentard, il connaissait son grand frère, et il l'avait côtoyé tout de même onze longues années. Il savait bien que les sujets sur lesquels James blaguait étaient les plus sensibles, et ce, malgré les paroles de leurs parents. Enfin, les pensées se bousculaient encore et toujours dans sa tête. Comment faire quand il serait à Poudlard ? Son hibou ? Ses cours ? La magie ? Et si... il était nul ? Et les lettres ? Par Merlin, combien de lettres ses parents envoyés par mois à James, déjà ? Il ne voulait pas que James se moque de lui... Il ne voulait pas décevoir ses parents.

Enfin, il eut un soupir de soulagement qu'il eut du mal à dissimuler lorsqu'il vit les épais cheveux noirs de Rose, ses yeux sombres et son regard malicieux – un regard qui rappelait à tous étonnement James, mais qu'Albus savait être plus avisé, plus taquin, et enfin, moins superficiel, que celui de son frère. Dès qu'il la vit, avec ses parents, qu'il salua d'un marmonnement étouffé par ses propres lèvres, dès qu'il la vit, Albus se réfugia à ses côtés.

-Alors, Al', ce soir, c'est le grand soir, lança-t-elle avec une pointe d'amusement.

Mais son expression restait la même – concernée.

-Ce n'est pas drôle, chuchota-t-il très vite. Tu... tu sais que la Répartition va être importante.

Rose accompagna son soupir faussement exaspéré d'un roulement des yeux.

-Tu penses que toi aussi, ils vont t'enfermer dans le placard sous l'escalier, si tu es à Serpentard ? fit-elle sur un ton qu'elle voulait le plus sérieux, penché avec gravité vers lui.

-M-Moi aussi ? Je sais pas... marmonna-t-il en baissant les yeux. Mais dans tous les cas, le Ministère sera mis au courant et viendra me sauver, non ?

-Oui... reprit Rose, tout bas. Le Ministère était aussi sensé être au courant pour Russel Seddon.

-Russel Seddon ? répéta son cousin avec inquiétude.

Le silence se fit encore plus pesant, jusqu'à ce que l'expression de Rose ne se détende, et qu'un grand sourire arbore ses lèvres.

-Je me paie de ta tête, Al' ! s'écria-t-elle en passant sa main dans les cheveux de son cousin, par esprit de camaraderie.

Albus, de son côté, ne décompressait pas. Il ne voulait pas finir comme Russel Seddon, si jamais il avait existé. Mais entre-temps, son frère s'était éclipsé, et c'est à grands cris qu'il surgit du nuage de vapeur.

-Teddy est là-bas, dit-il, tout essoufflé, désignant la vapeur, derrière lui. Je viens de le voir ! Et vous savez ce qu'il faisait ? _Il embrassait Victoire !_

Victoire, leur cousine, âgée de deux ans de plus que James, et Teddy, de septième année, que James avait fini par considérer comme son frère adoptif.

-Essaie d'être surpris, chuchota Rose à son oreille.

Albus eut un sourire. Et ah, oui, d'autres problèmes qui venaient s'ajouter à sa liste.

C'étaient des personnes impressionnantes, Victoire et Teddy. Victoire Weasley, Serdaigle, très probablement future préfète et future préfète-en-chef, que tout le monde – et par tout le monde, Albus parlait aussi de La Gazette du Sorcier, et aussi de parfaits inconnus dans les rues du Chemin de Traverse – que tout le monde considérait comme la plus belle, et la plus intelligente – et la plus vélane, surtout – de leur famille.

Puis il y avait Teddy, le pauvre Teddy qui n'avait jamais connu ses parents, le _si_ pauvre Teddy, le préfet-en-chef de Poufsouffle, mais aussi le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, métamorphomage, et bla, et bla, et bla. Encore une fois, Albus se sentait étouffé.

Un coup de pied dans le tibia de la part de James, une grimace, le tira de sa rêverie.

-A plus tard, Al'. Fais attention aux Sombrals, lança son frère.

Albus retomba encore bien vite dans la panique.

-Je croyais qu'ils étaient invisibles ? _Tu m'as dit qu'ils étaient invisibles !_

James rit, avant de se détourner d'eux, d'embrasser ses parents et de bondir dans le train, laissant son frère avec la même expression concernée qui était devenue, à présent, caractéristique du 1er septembre. Enfin, c'était à peine s'il entendait les paroles réconfortantes, les au revoir, de ses parents enfin, il put poser la question qui lui brûlait le bout de la langue, si ce n'est qu'elle ne lui avait déjà laissé une marque au fer rouge.

-Et si je suis à Serpentard ?

Son père se pencha gravement vers lui – mais rien, aucune réponse, et Albus se lassa très vite dès qu'il comprit qu'il n'aurait pas une réponse claire.

-Mais _dis-moi simplement_... interrompit Albus.

-... Si c'était le cas, alors Serpentard gagnerait un excellent élève, n'est-ce pas ? Pour nous, ça n'a pas d'importance, Al'. Mais si ça en a pour toi, tu pourras choisir Gryffondor plutôt que Serpentard. Le Choixpeau magique tiendra compte de tes préférences.

-Vraiment ? demanda Albus, ouvrant de grands yeux.

-C'est ce qui s'est passé pour moi, lui assura son père.

Il resta ébahi – mais très tôt, les portes du train se claquèrent, et il se secoua pour sortir de ses pensées, sauta dans le wagon où James avait disparu, quelques minutes auparavant.

Les adieux, un rire nerveux qu'il laissa échapper à une des énièmes remarques stupides de son oncle Ron, et le plancher du train se mit à trembler. Albus regarda ses pieds se poser l'un devant l'autre alors qu'il se laissait guider par Rose le long de l'étroit couloir, sa valise roulant derrière lui. Alors ça y est... il y était. Le Poudlard Express.

-Plein, couvrit la voix de Rose sur le roulement des valises, discussions, bruits de pas, et tremblement du plancher. Plein. Plein, plein. Plein, plein, plein. On arrivera plus tôt, la prochaine fois, hein... Dis-moi stop, Al'.

Ils continuèrent d'avancer encore quelques secondes, se frayant un chemin dans la foule de coudes et d'épaules – est-ce que eux aussi seraient aussi grands, lorsqu'ils seront en sixième année ?

-Stop, fit-il enfin.

Rose s'arrêta net et se tourna vers la porte du compartiment sur sa droite la porte roula sur le côté, et ils s'extirpèrent de la foule pour se réfugier dans le compartiment, où déjà deux paires d'yeux les fixaient, expression consternée ornant leur visage juvénile. Alors que sa cousine s'empressait déjà de s'installer dans le compartiment, Albus se chargea de refermer la porte ensuite, il se retourna.

Les fenêtres ouvrant le regard sur un paysage de bitumes et de travailleurs pressés – oui, la ville était toujours là – cernées d'épais rideaux de velours, les banquettes aux coins déchirés et troués, la moquette du sol usée, les porte-bagages pleins à craquer oui, tout était exactement comme on lui avait décrit. Et c'est ainsi que l'attention d'Albus put se porter sur les deux heureux propriétaires du compartiment numéro 493, Poudlard Express, 1m², très confortable, dans lequel ils venaient de faire irruption.

Ils devaient avoir leur âge, étaient tous deux assis d'un côté et de l'autre de la cabine – celui à gauche, à côté de Rose, avait simplement redresser la tête de la vitre contre laquelle il était appuyé pour les voir arriver, ses grands yeux gris perplexes posés sur eux ses cheveux bruns avaient l'air d'avoir été grossièrement coiffés pour faire plaisir à sa maman avant de monter (à comprendre par là qu'ils étaient ridiculement plaqués sur son crâne). Enfin, il semblait être en pleine croissance, comme en témoignait ses courtes jambes au bout desquelles ses pieds n'étaient uniquement capables que d'effleurer le sol.

Et puis l'autre garçon, face à lui, semblait plus grand, en comparaison. Ses pieds étaient cloués au plancher du train, et il était parfaitement dressé, le dos droit, dans leur direction. Des cheveux plus clairs, quasi en bataille, des yeux plus colorés – bruns, pour être honnête. C'est à côté de lui, et face à Rose, qu'Albus prit place et, tandis que le silence s'installait, il se laissa de nouveau plonger dans ses pensées. C'était sans compter sur le hochement de tête de Rose, son sourire revigorant, lorsqu'elle se tourna vers les deux garçons.

-Bonjour, je suis Rose Weasley ! s'exclama-t-elle en leur tendant sa main. Alors, premier jour à Poudlard, huh ? Je demande car, vous savez, votre angoisse est palpable, ici.

Elle avait dit ça avec un sourire amusé, tout en échangeant un long regard avec le garçon à ses côtés, soit celui aux cheveux bruns, soit celui qui semblait le plus nerveux. Et le malaise qu'elle avait veillé à installer eut raison d'eux, vu le silence qui régna dans le compartiment quelques secondes plus tard.

-Hum... oui, reprit alors le garçon à côté d'Albus, avec un petit sourire gêné. C'est la première fois qu'on m-monte à bord du train. Je m'appelle Anson Bramer, et c'est mon frère – Carey.

Il serra avec hésitation la main que lui tendait Rose, mais un sourire plus convaincu s'afficha sur son visage lorsqu'il croisa son regard.

-Je suis Albus Potter, lança enfin Albus.

Il n'eut aucune réponse si ce n'est que leur regard alors, il se tourna vers Rose, aussi désemparée que lui.

-Né-moldus, sûrement, dit-elle en se retournant vers eux. Donc, vous êtes frères ? Jumeaux ?

-Oui... commença Carey, le garçon aux cheveux plaqués sur le crâne, à côté de Rose.

-... Mais je suis né en premier, coupa Anson.

Son frère se tourna soudainement vers lui, comme piquer, et attira son attention d'un coup de pied dans le tibia.

-On en a déjà parlé, An', chuchota-t-il très vite. Dans certaines tribus, celui qui est né en dernier est l'aîné.

-Est-ce qu'on est nés dans une tribu, Carey ? répondit Anson en souriant.

Son frère tâcha de garder une expression sérieuse, avant que son visage ne se contrit sous un sourire amusé.

-Vous n'avez pas l'air... jumeau, hasarda Albus.

Anson rejeta la tête en arrière, comme ennuyé par la question, et Carey se tourna vers eux.

-On sait, fit-il. C'est assez... technique.

Rose acquiesça, et le silence revint. Alors, elle se tourna vers son cousin.

-Dominique est là, rappela-t-elle.

Il baissa les yeux. C'était aussi la première année pour leur cousine, Dominique, la sœur cadette de Victoire. Mais... ils n'étaient pas vraiment proche d'elles. En fait, personne ne l'était vraiment à l'exception de sa sœur et de son frère, Louis. Alors, il hocha les épaules.

-Elle doit bien avoir trouver un compartiment, fit-il.

Rose hocha lentement la tête. Tout autour d'eux – tout autour de lui – revint le tremblement du plancher, le grelottement du train sur les railles de fer, tandis que par la fenêtre le paysage se muait d'immeubles envers une mosaïque de couleurs : les champs. Derrière les cloisons, il pouvait deviner les discussions, les rires, qui faisaient écho dans leur silencieux compartiment.

-Alors, reprit Rose, plus posément, après plusieurs longues minutes. Vous êtes des nés-moldus... vos parents font quoi ?

-'que chose dans une entreprise de boîtes, à Belfast, répondit Anson.

-Belfast ! s'écria Rose alors que son visage s'illuminait, comme profondément apaisée.

Elle échangea un regard avec Albus, qui lui aussi, paraissait soulagé.

-D'où l'accent, souffla-t-il.

Anson eut un nouveau sourire gêné.

-Vous savez, nos parents sont célèbres, ici, commença Rose.

Leur regard se tournèrent vers eux, intéressés.

-Ah ? fit Anson.

-Il y a eu une guerre et ils ont assez servi, leur expliqua Rose avec un sourire humble. C'est pour ça qu'Albus a peur pour la Répartition et... vous voulez être réparti où ?

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard perdu.

-Hum... marmonna Anson. On a pas vraiment... on...

-C'est pas grave, rétorqua Rose avec un sourire qu'elle voulait réconfortant. En fait, quand vous arrivez à Poudlard, on vous envoie dans une des quatre maisons, et vous y vivez pendant sept ans, mais... il y a une quelconque rivalité pour laquelle Albus est légèrement angoissé.

-Légèrement, répéta-t-il, comme à lui-même.

Rose lui adressa un sourire. En même temps, dans le couloir, des roulettes se firent entendre, et une vieille femme, traînant un chariot, apparut à la porte. Elle frappa. Rose se dressa d'un bond, et ouvrit la porte.

-Bonjour ! lança-t-elle.

C'était le chariot du déjeuner, avec des friandises. Albus ne savait pas qu'il était déjà l'heure ! Et cette idée le rendait joyeux autant qu'elle l'angoissait. Il se tourna vers les jumeaux.

-Toute ma famille a été à Gryffondor, la maison du courage et de la force, expliqua-t-il. Et je sais que si je suis à Poufsouffle ou Serdaigle, ce s'ra pas une grande affaire, mais... si je vais à Serpentard – c'est la maison de l'ambition et de la ruse – ça risque d'être plus compliqué.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Anson. C'est mal, Serpentard ?

Albus hésita avant de répondre, se rappelant les paroles de son père.

-Non, fit-il. Non... pas vraiment. Mais je serais le premier de ma famille à y aller, donc...

Anson lui adressa un sourire.

-Oh, t'en fais pas, dit-il sur un ton réconfortant. C'est qu'une maison, ça ne devrait déranger personne ! Et puis... l'ambition et la ruse, c'est bien, non ? Personne n'a jamais changé le monde sans un peu d'ambition et de malice.

Albus eut un sourire à sa remarque, qui s'évanouit cependant bien vite.

-Tu es né-moldu, tu peux pas...

-Des bonbons ! s'écria Rose en fermant la porte du compartiment.

Leur visage se tournèrent vers elle, et aussitôt, le souvenir de leur conversation s'échappa. Les garçons avaient l'air émerveillé face aux sucreries de différentes couleurs, différentes formes.

-C'est quoi, ceux-là ? fit Carey, un air ébahi dans le regard.

-On dit que la dernière personne à en avoir mangé a perdu sa langue, lui dit Rose sur un ton grave, qu'elle rompit en un rire auquel la joignit Albus et Anson.

-Donne moi des Fizzwizzbizz, lança Albus.

-Bon sang, la dernière fois que j'en ai vu, ça devait être à l'anniversaire de Lucy, tu te souviens Al' ?

Il ne lui répondit pas alors qu'il était occupé à croquer dans la sucrerie.

-Oh, regardez ceux-là, fit-on en désignant des grenouilles en chocolat.

-Attention, elles bougent, on répondit.

-Regardez ça ! s'écria Rose en se saisissant d'un petit paquet rose.

Ils s'étaient lancés dans une véritable expédition gustative, et bien tôt, tout le compartiment était jonché d'emballages multicolores, aux noms insolites.

-C'est des animabuns, précisa-t-elle en sortant une espèce de pâte rougeâtre de l'emballage.

Elle croqua dans un morceau de la sucrerie à pleine dent, et ensuite, un moment de flottement... Il vit les frères Bramer échanger un regard consterné.

Rose éclata de rire alors que sa tête se mettait à disparaître. Carey Bramer eut un sursaut et un mouvement de recul, tandis que Anson restait figé sur place. Enfin, Rose secoua sa tête et réapparut. Elle riait et Albus affichait un sourire qui s'étendait d'une oreille à l'autre, laissant entrevoir ses dents. Enfin, les frères Bramer éclatèrent à leur tour de rire.

-Dément ! commenta Anson.

Albus ne s'était pas attendu à voir la journée défiler aussi vite, mais c'est avec surprise qu'il se tourna vers la fenêtre pour découvrir que le soleil était déjà couché, et il n'aurait pas cru à la fin du trajet si le train ne s'était pas arrêté, et si le plancher n'avait pas cessé de trembler.

Et enfin, il y avait les grandes portes de chêne. Plus grandes, plus imposantes encore qu'il n'aurait pu songer – elles s'étendaient, lourdes, majestueuses, sur une hauteur de plusieurs mètres. Et devant, une vieille femme qui n'en avait pas perdu en présence, à la posture droite et à l'allure sévère cette femme, Albus la reconnut comme étant Minerva McGonagall.

Et de cette femme, de ces portes, de cette foule d'élèves dans laquelle il se noyait, il ne savait ce qui lui était le plus effrayant entre ce qui se trouvait ici ou ce qui se trouvait derrière de ces portes. Ses jambes clouées au sol, sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, cependant, le discours de la directrice prit fin, et les portes s'ouvrirent.

Et une salle encore plus grande, plus haute, plus large encore que le Hall s'étendit devant lui une salle à la longueur allongée par les longilignes tables de bois, au sol de pierre, aux murs de pierre la lumière qui y était diffuse était jaune, ou orange, provenant des chandeliers fixés au plafond – oh ! et en parlant du plafond, il semblait disparaître sous les lueurs blanches des étoiles. Et sous les yeux de la même masse noire d'élèves, aux tables, à gauche, à droite, et encore à gauche, et encore à droite, ils se mirent en marche vers l'estrade d'où les fixait une dizaine de professeurs, d'un regard allant de la plus humble sympathie à la plus hautaine hostilité. Parmi ses professeurs, Albus reconnut Neville Londubat, au visage barré de cicatrices, ami de ses parents. Et derrière lui, il devinait les yeux de ses cousins et de ses cousines, de son frère, posés sur son dos. Et alors qu'on amenait le Choixpeau magique, il sentit l'angoisse le reprendre.

Puis, les noms des élèves défilèrent. Quand, enfin, les noms connus :

-Bramer, Anson !

Le garçon avec qui Albus et Rose avait effectué le trajet en train, ainsi que le trajet en barque, à la surface du lac, aux cheveux clairs et à la mine qu'il voulait confiante, s'avança, d'un pas mal assuré, vers le tabouret, où il prit, timidement, place.

-Serpentard !

Albus resta figé alors qu'il le voyait descendre, et regagner la table des Serpentard, qui était, ils l'avaient compris, celle qui applaudissait.

-Bramer, Carey !

Carey prit la place de son frère près de l'estrade, approchant, tremblant, vers le tabouret, où, après être resté immobile face à lui, Mme. McGonagall l'intima à prendre place. Et le Choixpeau se posa sur sa tête.

-Gryffondor !

Albus ne bougea toujours pas. Et la liste défila.

-Potter, Albus !

Il se pinça les lèvres, et prit une grande inspiration. Il aurait pu rester immobile, là, longtemps, si Rose ne l'avait pas un peu poussé du poing pour qu'il n'avance. Il sortit alors de la foule, peu réceptif à la foule d'élèves parmi laquelle il entendait son nom être marmonné, et s'approcha du tabouret. Il s'y assit. Et il voulait rester là, seul, avec ses pensées.

-... Potter... ce sera... décisif, oui, susurra une voix à son oreille.

Albus fronça les sourcils.

-Est-ce que vous êtes... ma conscience ?

La voix éclata à son oreille d'un rire amusé.

-Non, crâne d'œuf, reprit-elle. Je suis le Choixpeau.

-Oh.

Et le silence revint.

-Pas Serpentard, c'est ça ? Reprit le Choixpeau.

Albus secoua avec énergie la tête.

-N-Non ! Mais... fit-il. Je ne sais pas...

-Je ne vais pas te mentir, bonhomme : tu en as les capacités, répondit la voix. Mais la question n'est pas dans quelle maison tu trouveras ta place, mais plutôt quelle maison décideras-tu d'honorer ?

Albus ne répondit pas tout de suite... Il avait les capacités pour Serpentard – mais il les avait aussi sûrement pour Gryffondor, non ? A Gryffondor, il trouverait sa place : il serait avec sa famille, enfin libérer des remarques de James. Mais si la Répartition n'était pas à propos de la maison où il serait le plus confortable, mais bien à propos de la maison qu'il déciderait d'honorer ? Dans ce cas...

Eh bien. Il se remémora les paroles de son père, les paroles de Rose, les paroles d'Anson Bramer, dans le train. Oui, Serpentard ne poserait pas de problème, ni à son père, ni à quiconque d'autre. Ensuite, pour ce qui est de ses valeurs... Albus avait toujours cru que Serpentard était la maison du vice (ou, du moins, c'était ce que lui avait répété James), mais si un garçon _si_ amical, _si_ sympathique, qu'Anson Bramer avait pu y être envoyé, c'était alors sûrement que Serpentard n'était peut-être pas une _si_ mauvaise maison. Et à Serpentard... eh bien, il y avait Anson Bramer, et c'était vrai qu'il semblait plus amical que son frère.

Au final, si Serpentard n'était pas la maison qu'on croyait, si Serpentard n'était que la maison des plus incompris – où trouverait-il une meilleure place ? Quelle maison aurait-il le devoir d'honorer plus que celle-là ?

S'il avait pu voir le visage du Choixpeau, il l'aurait deviné en train de sourire.

-Exact, marmonna-t-il. Bonhomme, ton père serait fier.

Le souffle d'Albus s'arrêta. Ainsi...

-Serpentard !

Il prit une profonde inspiration alors qu'il reposait le Choixpeau sur son tabouret, et qu'il descendait de l'estrade. Tête levée, son regard était dirigé vers la table des Gryffondor, à la recherche ne serait-ce que d'un indice de l'expression de James – mais il ne le trouva pas. Alors, il passa devant les élèves de son âge, attendant encore d'être réparti, une expression étonnée, voire choquée, sur le visage. Enfin, il s'approcha de la table verte et argentée, qui l'accueillit d'une explosion de quolibets, de sifflements, et de cris. Il se laissa tomber à côté d'Anson Bramer, qui lui tira la chaise à côté de lui, l'accueillant d'un sourire chaleureux et d'une grande tape dans le dos. Autour de lui, les voix des élèves le félicitant à grands cris lui parvenaient comme brouillées, tandis que son regard recherché encore James, à l'autre bout de la salle. Mais la Répartition reprit. Sans signe de son frère.

-Weasley, Dominique !

Albus tourna sa tête vers l'estrade, en voyant une fille à la carrure solide, mais à la démarche délicate, de longs cheveux roux – clairs, cependant – se dirigeait vers le tabouret.

-C'est ma cousine, indiqua-t-il à Anson, d'un coup de coude.

Il paraissait ébahi. Et le Choixpeau tomba sur la tête de sa cousine.

-Poufsouffle ! s'écria-t-il aussitôt.

-Weasley, Rose !

Dominique sauta du tabouret pour laisser sa place à Rose, qui avançait avec une confiance... tout sauf naturelle.

Elle s'assit, et alors que le Choixpeau se posait sur sa tête, son regard se dirigea vers Albus. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire, qu'il n'avait à peine remarquer, rassurant.

-Gryffondor !

Et elle descendit, se dirigeant vers la table de l'autre bout de la salle.

C'était un festin qui se voulait copieux, accueillant, et riche. Mais aux côtés de ses nouveaux compagnons, Albus ne ressentait que l'angoisse et la nervosité. Quand enfin le banquet toucha à sa fin, s'éclaircit, et qu'il leva son regard.

Face à lui, le regard de son frère. Pas de la surprise, ni de la colère – encore moins de la joie. Non. Simplement, la déception.


	2. Chapter 2

Scorpius ouvrit les yeux face à la lueur dorée et brillante qui embaumait la salle salle ronde, petite, confortable : des lits – cinq, pour être tout à fait juste – à même le sol, mais toujours larges, épais, et, par un heureux miracle, toujours intimes et personnels. Il se frotta les yeux (des yeux gris et ouverts, et sa mère lui répétait souvent à quel point ils lui rappelaient ceux d'un encore jeune et doux animal), se passa la main dans ses cheveux blonds, et sourit. Il faisait beau.

Enfin, il posa ses pieds sur le parquet, chaud, et se redressa de sa hauteur.

-Très heureux de commencer la journée, pas vrai, Scorp' ? lui parvint la voix d'Augustus Purcell.

Scorpius sourit en se retournant, alors qu'entre ses jambes passait son chat un chat roux, et angora, qu'il avait nommé Clump il aimait bien la sonorité. Augustus Purcell, debout devant son lit – qu'il s'efforçait de mettre en ordre, ô grand désastre – avait beau être en première année, tout comme lui, il en demeurait grand. Plus grand même que certains troisième année, ce que Scorpius avait noté dès sa répartition à Poufsouffle. Il avait une peau noire, très noire, même, et un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

-Ris bien, Purcell, lança Scorpius en saisissant son uniforme, souriant à son tour. En attendant, tu n'es pas encore président du Magenmagot, donc, tu ne peux rien me faire.

-Attends que je sois président, répliqua Augustus en riant. Je ferais passer des lois pour empêcher aux gens d'être heureux d'aller en cours le lundi matin.

Scorpius rit à son tour en entrant dans la salle de bain. Là, il enfila ses sous-vêtements, puis son pantalon, et sa chemise, et son pull. Face au miroir, il ajusta sa cravate – comment sa mère avait fait, déjà, sur le quai de la voie 9¾ ? Il se peigna maladroitement les cheveux, jeta de l'eau sur son visage parsemé de tâches de rousseur, ressortit. Là, il jeta son sac sur les épaules et prit le couloir menant à la salle commune.

-Pas si vite, rayon de soleil, lança Augustus en jetant son bras autour de ses épaules. Tu as oublié tes amis.

Ils rirent de nouveau en atteignant la salle commune. Une salle tout aussi ronde que leur dortoir, baignée de la même lumière du soleil par les petites fenêtres rectangulaires, près du plafond, qui, en réalité, données sur l'herbe du parc. D'épais fauteuils, canapés, couverts de coussins. Sur le bras d'un d'eux, Phebe Cropper une fille de leur année, aussi, aux cheveux à mi-chemin entre le blond et le roux – c'était dément, plus il regardait, plus Scorpius avait du mal à décider s'ils étaient blonds _ou_ roux. En les voyant arriver, elle eut un sourire amusé.

-Non, Scorpius, ce n'est toujours pas comme ça qu'on met une cravate, parla-t-elle avec son épais accent gallois.

Elle s'approcha de lui et, en quelques secondes, défit la cravate qu'il avait passé si longtemps à faire, et la rattacha. Enfin, elle recula, et lui adressa un petit sourire.

-Voilà, dit-elle.

Elle se joignit à eux alors qu'ils s'approchaient de la sortie une porte en bois, ronde comme le couvercle d'un tonneau.

-C'est dément, ça, dit Scorpius. Comment tu fais, Augustus, pour attacher une cravate, toi ?

-Je ne l'attache pas, répondit-il.

-Oh. Oui, dit Scorpius. C'est... plus facile.

Il rit.

-Mais t'en fais pas, Scorp', reprit-il. Un jour viendra où tu sauras tous les secrets de l'attachage de cravate.

-Ma vie sera enfin complète, dit Scorpius avec un rire.

Ils quittèrent les cachots et montèrent les marches menant au Hall et, accessoirement, à la Grande Salle, c'est-à-dire, au petit-déjeuner.

Dans le Hall, la masse d'élèves dans laquelle il adorait se perdre, les conversations, les rires des élèves. Les équipes de Quidditch bientôt faites ? Oh, et la démission de Mme. Buckman, la professeure d'astronomie ? Oui, tout ça.

Enfin, la Grande Salle, toute aussi, si ce n'est plus, emplie d'élèves. Son manuel de botanique sous le bras, ils s'approchèrent de la table des Poufsouffle.

-La botanique, c'est bien, commença Scorpius avec un grand sourire alors qu'il parlait de ce qui s'était révélé être une de ses passions. Le professeur est cool, c'est dément. Et les cours...

-Arrête-toi tout de suite, Scorp', lança Augustus en se servant du bacon d'une assiette posée devant eux. Tu sais quoi ? Je vais vraiment passer cette loi contre le bonheur le lundi matin.

-Tu peux éteindre ma parole, mais tu n'éteindras pas la botanique, rétorqua Scorpius avec un air de défi.

Phebe rit en versant du jus de citrouille dans son verre.

-Laisse-le tranquille, Augustus, somma-t-elle. Il faut bien que Scorpius aime _au moins_ une matière scolaire, pas vrai ?

-Eh bien, Phebe, reprit Scorpius en la pointant du doigt avec le couteau qu'il utilisait pour couper une tranche de pain. Nous n'avons pas tous la chance d'avoir une bibliothèque à la place du cerveau.

-Le couteau, c'est une menace ? demanda-t-elle, riant toujours.

Scorpius se joignit à elle en reprenant le pain. Donc, oui, il y avait la botanique. Les cours, le professeur, le manuel. En même temps qu'ils parlaient, leur attention fut distraite par Elwood Tow celui-ci, un élève asiatique de leur année, semblait en grande discussion avec Dominique Weasley, qui l'écoutait d'un œil hagard.

-Et ouais, reprenait Elwood. Mon père m'emmène souvent chasser. C'est cool, tu sais. Je veux dire, la nature, les arbres, et être seul – juste toi et la nature.

Le regard de Dominique se fit plus avisé.

-Mais ça ne change en rien que la chasse _reste_ la chasse, répéta-t-elle, l'air fatigué. A la fin, tu tues un animal.

Elwood haussa les épaules et eut un soupir exaspéré, mais forcé.

-Tu ne comprends pas, dit Elwood. Quand tu chasses, c'est pas toi et l'animal, c'est toi et la nature.

-Mais ça ne change pas le fait qu'à la fin, répéta Dominique, avec une patience clairement à bout.

-Courage, Dom, fit alors Augustus.

Celle-ci laissa sa tête retomber contre la table alors qu'elle lui faisait un signe du pouce, indiquant qu'elle allait bien. D'extérieur, en tout cas. Enfin, ils sortirent. Scorpius suivit Phebe et Augustus à l'extérieur. C'était à présent la fin du mois de septembre, et le vent commençait à souffler fort sur le château. Le château... alors qu'ils entraient dans le parc, suivant la route menant aux serres, Scorpius se retourna et regarda la bâtisse de pierre.

-C'est gigantesque, hein ? cria Phebe, qui était un peu plus loin et qui souhaitait couvrir le vent avec sa voix basse.

-Gigantesque ? répéta Scorpius. Tu veux dire... hum, Augustus, c'est quoi plus grand que gigantesque ?

-J'en sais rien, vieux, répondit Augustus. Invente ton propre adjectif.

Alors, Scorpius se tourna vers Phebe.

-Tu m'as compris, dit-il simplement en la déplaçant.

Elle avait les yeux grand ouverts sur le château. En même temps, Phebe était une née-moldue, et ses parents ne lui avaient pas raconté à quel point le château était magnifique, contrairement à Scorpius. Enfin... sa mère, surtout. Finalement, ils descendirent tous les trois la pente qui menait aux serres, et Augustus fut le premier à pousser la porte.

Il faisait toujours chaud, sous les serres. Une chaleur humide, et dès qu'ils entrèrent, Phebe toussa. Il était huit heures, le pâle soleil du matin voyait ses rayons réfléchirent par les tables à tréteaux de métal, le sol de pierre blanc, les multiples verres puis les vitres. Enfin, ils étaient arrivés en même temps que les autres élèves, et tout de suite, ils se séparèrent pour s'installer à leur place respective, tandis que leur professeur, Mr. Londubat, écrivait la leçon d'aujourd'hui au tableau. De tous les professeurs de Poudlard, Scorpius avait remarqué que c'était le seul à écrire... avec sa main.

Finalement, Augustus regagna sa place à côté d'Elvira Holmes, et Phebe près d'Ethel Cause. Enfin, Scorpius alla s'installer, debout, à sa place, un peu trop dans le fond, à son goût.

-Bonjour tout le monde ! commença le professeur, ayant fini d'écrire, tournant son visage vers eux.

Il avait un visage barré de cicatrices de la guerre, ce qui, d'après Scorpius, le rendait encore plus génial et admiratif. En comparaison, ses parents, qui avaient eux aussi fait la guerre, n'avaient pas de cicatrices. Il trouvait ça un peu dommage. Enfin... si « dommage » était le terme.

Quoiqu'il en soit, le cours débuta. C'était un travail à faire par groupe de deux, alors, naturellement, Scorpius laissa son voisin – qui n'avait vraisemblablement pas écouter les instructions, trop occupé à dessiner dans son manuel (ô Merlin, pauvre manuel) – et prit un pot. Il alla à la table, dans le fond de la salle, où déjà se rassemblait un groupe d'élèves. Il versa l'essence de Murlap, un liquide vert, dans le pot, et prit une plante, qui elle, était déjà en pot. Puis, il revint à la table.

-Toi, tu ressembles à quelqu'un qui a tout sauf envie d'être ici, dit-il à son camarade de table, en se saisissant d'une pipette.

Il ne lui répondit pas, comme il était vraiment penché sur le manuel.

-Wow, reprit alors Scorpius, un sourire aux lèvres. Vraiment concentré.

Alors, il introduit l'essence de Murlap dans la pipette, et, avec ses gants, écarta les feuilles de la plante. S'il avait tout bien entendu – et Scorpius avait veillé à tout bien entendre – il fallait juste verser les gouttes à la base des feuilles. Facile, donc. En tout cas, ça le paraissait, jusqu'à ce que les feuilles se mettent à frapper ses doigts. Mais toujours facile à maîtriser.

-Alors, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? reprit Scorpius.

Si on lui avait toujours appris quelque chose, avec les silences, c'est qu'ils n'étaient jamais bon signe. Et son partenaire de botanique ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole depuis le 1er septembre. Aujourd'hui en était le 23.

En tout cas, il ne s'attendait à aucune réponse. C'est pour ça que, lorsqu'il le sentit baisser sa plume et relever la tête, il était surpris. Mais dans tous les cas, il tenta de maintenir son sourire, yeux toujours dirigés sur la plante. Il fallait rester attentif à la plante.

-Tu vas bien devoir en parler à un moment, reprit alors, doucement, Scorpius, en versant deux gouttes d'essence de Murlap sur la plante.

Celle-ci parut s'apaiser. Alors, Scorpius reprit de l'essence à l'aide de la pipette.

-C'est donc vrai, ce qu'on raconte sur les Poufsouffle ? répondit son camarade.

Il avait une voix qui portait assez, étonnement, mais qu'il tentait de laisser discrète. Et aussi, le sarcasme se faisait entendre dans sa voix. Mais un sarcasme assez... Scorpius trouvait ça amical, mais s'il écoutait ce que disait son père, Scorpius trouvait tout amical.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il était surpris. Dissimulant son haussement de sourcil – la surprise, toujours – en un sourire amical, il se retourna vers la plante, pipette en main.

-Qu'on est amicaux et loyaux ? fit alors Scorpius.

-Je faisais référence au fait que vous vous occupez trop des affaires des autres, répondit l'autre. Mais si tu veux.

Scorpius laissa un rire s'échapper de ses lèvres.

-Alors, comment tu t'appelles ? osa-t-il.

Il y eut un silence, et un moment, Scorpius crut qu'il l'avait perdu une nouvelle fois... ce qui aurait été dommage, car il voulait vraiment avoir une relation ne serait-ce que cordiale avec ses camarades de classe.

-Attends... entendit-il alors. Tu... Tu ne sais pas comment je m'appelle ?

Alors, Scorpius rit à nouveau.

-Pour moi, tu es le garçon qui laisse son partenaire de botanique luttait contre une espèce de plante de combat, répondit-il, gardant son sourire.

Enfin, Scorpius détacha les yeux de la plante, et le regarda. Il était assez petit, les cheveux noirs, et les yeux clairs. Il avait le menton appuyé sur sa main, et sa plume était posée à côté de son coude.

-Alors, comment tu t'appelles ? répéta Scorpius.

Et il eut enfin une réponse.

-Albus Potter, répondit le garçon.

Scorpius ne put retenir un sourire. Il avait enfin un nom à poser sur ce visage. Il posa la pipette sur la table, et lui offrit sa main.

-Scorpius Malefoy, dit-il alors.

-M-Malefoy ? Répéta le garçon, en serrant la main, avec hésitation.

-Oui, dit-il. Pourquoi ?

Son sourire n'avait toujours pas disparu, mais l'expression de l'autre garçon, elle, s'était éteinte. Mais, au fil des secondes, il sembla se détendre.

-'Rien, répondit-il.

-Bon, fit Scorpius en retournant à sa plante. Est-ce que tu feras l'effort de m'aider avec ça, Al' ? Ça te dérange si je t'appelle Al' ?

Albus grommela en prenant la pipette.

-Il faut faire quoi ? Demanda-t-il alors.

-Toi, t'écoutes pas en cours, répondit Scorpius en souriant, amusé.

-T'es très observateur, céda Albus. Bravo.

Sa remarque le fit sourire de nouveau. Il ne savait pas pourquoi... mais il y avait quelque chose, dans son sarcasme que beaucoup aurait mal pris, qu'il le faisait sourire. Et lorsqu'il vit Albus sourire à son tour, et peut-être malgré lui, aussi, Scorpius eut envie de sourire de nouveau.

-Ici, lui indiqua-t-il.

Scorpius lui prit la main et la dirigea vers la plante, mais il s'écarta brusquement.

-J'aime pas qu'on me touche, s'exclama-t-il.

-Désolé si je t'ai brusqué, s'excusa Scorpius avec son même sourire. Il faut déposer des gouttes d'essence de Murlap à la base des feuilles.

Albus s'exécuta. C'était vrai qu'il était assez tactile – fait qui ennuyait tout particulièrement Phebe, lorsqu'elle voulait être tranquille, à simplement lire un de ses livres que Scorpius trouvait trop ennuyeux, trop scolaire.

-Comme ça ? demanda alors Albus.

-Je vois pas en quoi ce ne serait _pas_ comme ça, mais oui, répondit-il.

Albus n'ajouta rien. Il continua à déposer les gouttes.

-Comment ça, tu me connais pas ? Demanda Albus au bout d'un moment. C'est pas pour me vanter, mais les journaux parlent souvent de moi.

-Je lis pas les journaux, lui dit Scorpius. Ma mère les tient éloigné de moi.

Et en même temps, il lui était reconnaissant, car les journaux pouvaient _vraiment_ être ennuyeux. Il voyait ça avec la Gazette du Sorcier qu'achetait tous les jours Augustus, qui, lui, veillait à bien suivre l'actualité.

-Ah, fit simplement Albus.

-Et donc ? demanda Scorpius. C'est quoi ton problème ? Tu veux en parler ?

-Non, fit Albus. Et puis... y'a rien que tu puisses faire, de toute façon.

Scorpius haussa les épaules.

-D'accord, dit-il. Mais en attendant, je vais pas te lâcher d'une semelle, Albus Potter.

Et le cours poursuivit, simplement. Au final, Scorpius était heureux d'avoir réussi à lui parler il était sympa. Et puis la cloche sonna la fin du cours, et il rassembla en silence ses affaires dans son sac.

-On a quoi, après ? fit la voix d'Augustus, au dessus de sa tête.

-Sortilèges, répondit Phebe. Je vois que tu as fait l'effort d'apprendre ton emploi du temps.

-On se voit plus tard, Albus, salua alors Scorpius.

-Ouais, répondit-il. A plus tard.

Et il quitta la serre alors, Scorpius se releva, jeta son sac sur ses épaules, et ils quittèrent à leur tour la salle de classe.

-Wow, laissa simplement échapper Phebe. Tu as enfin réussi à lui parler.

Scorpius ne put retenir un sourire oui, il était assez fier d'avoir réussi cet exploit.

Scorpius avait la tête renversée, les yeux rivés sur le plafond enchanté de la Grande Salle, où les gouttes d'eau qui tombaient, incessamment, pour disparaître, telle une illusion, avant d'atteindre la Grande Salle.

-Flitwick nous a encore donné un devoir de trois centimètres. Ça va faire le deuxième en deux semaines !

-Eh bien, si tu faisais tes devoirs à temps, on en serait pas là – je t'avais prévenu.

Scorpius se redressa brusquement dans sa chaise. C'étaient les voix d'Albus, et d'une autre fille.

-Fais ce que tu veux, mais moi, je vais à la Volière. J'ai pas encore répondu à la lettre de ma mère, dit alors Phebe, ramenant Scorpius à la réalité.

Augustus haussa les épaules.

-D'accord, très bien, céda-t-il. Mais moi, je dois aller au terrain de Quidditch, pour me défouler.

-Vous êtes si bizarres, les sportifs, fit Phebe en se levant, prenant son sac.

Augustus l'imita.

-Scorpius ? appela-t-il alors.

-Hum, marmonna-t-il. Oui, faites ça, je... je vais à la bibliothèque.

Il avait les yeux rivés sur Albus, à la table face à lui – celle de Gryffondor. Il était assis aux côtés d'une fille aux cheveux et à la peau noire il ne vit ni Phebe, ni Augustus partir, mais alors qu'Albus et son amie se levaient, Scorpius bondit sur ses pieds, et le rejoignit près des portes de chêne.

-Albus, Al', salua-t-il.

Alors qu'ils se stoppaient – et avec eux, se trouvaient un autre garçon de Serpentard que Scorpius n'avait pas remarqué – il vit la fille lui jetait des regards intrigués. Lorsqu'il le vit, l'expression d'Albus se fit surprise, gênée même. Gênée ?! Est-ce que sa présence embarrassée Albus ?

-Tu vas en quoi, là ? demanda alors Scorpius.

-Oh, hum, Scorpius, fit Albus en glissant ses mains dans ses poches, d'une manière assez gauche. Rien... en fait, j'allais...

-Al', commença alors la fille, au regard toujours intrigué. Qui c'est ?

-Hum, reprit Albus, sans oser la regarder. C-C'est Scorp-Scorpius Malefoy. Ouais, hum... on traîne ensemble, parfois. Scorpius, c'est ma cousine.

Et dans son regard, dans le regard de sa cousine, la surprise n'était pas dissimulée, mais encore, elle céda place à l'amusement, l'intelligence, même. Et maintenant, c'était Scorpius qui était intrigué. Elle glissa un nouveau regard étonné vers son cousin, qui l'évitait soigneusement, avant de rediriger ses yeux vers Scorpius, et de lui tendre la main.

-Rose Weasley, se présenta-t-elle. On va à la bibliothèque, tu veux venir ?

Scorpius hésita quelques secondes.

-Ouais, s'exclama-t-il alors. Pas de problème.

Alors, ils quittèrent la Grande Salle, et se mirent en route vers la bibliothèque.

-Lui, c'est Anson Bramer, présenta Rose en désignant l'autre garçon d'un signe de tête.

Il avait un air timide sur le visage, mais un regard confiant, et des cheveux blonds – toujours moins blonds que ceux de Scorpius, par contre.

-Alors, Scorpius Malefoy, reprit-elle. Comment tu connais mon cousin ?

-On est à côté en botanique...

-Al', c'est drôle, non ? coupa Rose. Neville vous a mit l'un à côté de l'autre.

-Ah ah, dit simplement Albus.

Scorpius sourcilla, quand enfin, ils atteignirent la bibliothèque. Ils prirent place à une table, en silence, toujours, mais alors qu'Anson Bramer et Albus s'éloignaient pour aller chercher il-ne-savait-quel-livre, il se retrouva seul, face à Rose.

-Hé, marmonna-t-il en se penchant vers elle. Albus... il a pas un problème ?

Rose le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, avant de jeter un regard par-dessus son épaule, entre deux livres, à l'endroit où Albus se trouvait. Puis, elle se retourna vers lui.

-Les problèmes d'Albus, commença-t-elle avec un sourire faible. Problème d'attention en cours, du mal à se sociabiliser, problème de prise de cours, problème de concentration pour faire ses devoirs, pro...

-Non, je veux dire, coupa doucement Scorpius. Enfin... oui, mais... je ne sais pas, il est... sarcastique.

Rose eut un petit rire qu'elle étouffa lorsqu'elle se rappela qu'ils étaient à la bibliothèque.

-Oui, on est beaucoup comme ça, dans la famille, dit-elle. Mais Albus... c'est surtout depuis sa répartition, à Serpentard. Certains membres de notre famille le voient pas très bien.

-Pourquoi ? demanda alors Scorpius.

A sa question, Rose fronça les sourcils.

-Comment ça, « pourquoi » ? répéta-t-elle. Tu es un né-moldu, ou quoi ?

Et à sa remarque, c'est Scorpius qui sourcilla.

-Non, dit-il avec innocence. Je connais la magie. Bon... c'est vrai que mes parents me tiennent assez éloignés des journaux – par exemple, c'est ma mère qui est allée m'acheter les fournitures scolaires, sur le Chemin de Traverse – mais...

-Intéressant, se contenta de marmonner Rose.

En même temps, les voix d'Albus et de celle que Scorpius devinait être Anson Bramer, s'élevèrent de l'autre côté de la bibliothèque, suivi tout de suite par la voix de la bibliothécaire, qui les sommait de se taire.

-Ecoute, reprit Rose en se baissant encore plus vers lui. Mon cousin, Albus, il est dyslexique...

-Quoi ? répéta Scorpius.

-Lorsqu'il lit, les lettres se mélangent dans sa tête, lui expliqua-t-elle en vitesse. Et encore, en école primaire, ça allait, mais les cours à Poudlard sont plus difficiles à suivre. Il n'aime pas en parler...

-Oh, fit simplement Scorpius. D'accord.

-Maintenant, si c'est à ça que tu faisais référence lorsque tu parles de son « problème », reprit Rose.

-Non, coupa tout de suite Scorpius. Non, je... non.

Ils se redressèrent brusquement alors qu'Anson Bramer et Albus arrivaient à la table, un épais manuel de sortilèges sous le bras – bien que Scorpius se doutait bien qu'ils n'en auraient pas besoin pour faire ce devoir.

-Bon, lança Albus en ouvrant le manuel. Allons-y.


	3. Chapter 3

Cette fois-ci, le soleil se couchait sur les gradins, ses derniers rayons mourant contre les marches de bois, les tentures encore dressées suite au match qui avait eu lieu aujourd'hui : Gryffondor contre Serdaigle, avec Gryffondor en vainqueur.

-Qu'est ce qu'il fait ? demanda alors Albus, intrigué.

-Ça s'appelle un tour de gradin, lui expliqua Scorpius. Tu montes toutes les marches du gradin une par une, et tu les descends.

-Mais pourquoi quelqu'un ferait ça ? reprit-il.

-Alors ça, répondit-il. Je sais pas. Augustus est un type bizarre.

Albus eut un petit rire.

-Je déteste le sport, reprit-il. J'ai l'impression que c'est l'emblème de ma famille, c'est juste... fatigant.

Scorpius ne répondit pas.

-Genre, reprit Albus. Tout le temps passé à faire du sport pourrait avoir été passé à lire des bds.

Il vit alors son visage se courbait sous un sourire, Scorpius rejeta la tête en arrière en riant.

-On a déjà parlé de ça, Al', répondit Scorpius. Je... C'est pas une attaque contre toi, c'est juste que je ne comprends pas le principe.

-Donc, reprit Albus. C'est une attaque contre moi.

Scorpius rit de nouveau. C'est le moment que choisit Augustus Purcell, de Poufsouffle, pour s'arrêter, juste à côté d'eux. Il était essoufflé mais, par il-ne-savait-quel miracle, il n'était pas sur le point de s'évanouir. Albus l'aurait été, à sa place.

Enfin, ils descendirent des gradins, et prirent pied sur la terre ferme.

-Alors, prêt pour le test de sortilèges, demain ? demanda Augustus.

-Est-ce que dire oui serait mentir ? répondit simplement Scorpius, avec un sourire.

-C'est mentir par omission – au moins, rétorqua-t-il.

Ils gravirent la pente qui menait au château.

-Au moins, Phebe est prête, elle, marmonna Scorpius.

Albus poussa un profond soupir.

-J'ai ce test lundi, dit-il, un peu alarmé. Vous allez me donner les réponses, hein ?

-Je ne sais pas comment ça marche, dans votre antre rocheuse de serpent, répondit Augustus avec un sourire. Mais chez nous, les Poufsouffle, on ne triche pas. Tu sais que tu pourrais être condamner par le Magenmagot, pour ça ?

Albus le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Scorpius, lui, souriait.

-L'écoute pas, fit-il. Il n'a plus toute sa tête.

-Alors toi... commença Augustus en donnant un coup de poing amical dans son épaule.

Ils rirent quelques secondes.

-T'en fais pas, Al', dit Scorpius en balançant son bras autour de ses épaules. On te donnera les réponses.

Albus tressaillit, mais ne dit rien. Il commençait à s'habituer aux contacts physiques, maintenant. Et, à vrai dire, ils étaient clairement moins désagréables que ceux auxquels James lui avait habitué.

-Mais avant, Halloween, reprit Scorpius. J'ai hâte de voir à quoi ressemble le château, et le banquet.

-D'après mes parents, commença Augustus. C'est magnifique.

-Merci, grand génie, répondit Scorpius.

Albus rit. Enfin, ils étaient arrivés au château, et d'un signe de tête, ils se séparèrent. Albus prit le chemin des cachots qui menait à la salle commune de Serpentard, et s'enfonça dans le dédale de couloirs. Enfin, il s'arrêta devant le mur de pierre, marmonna le mot de passe.

C'était une grande salle, assez imposante, et sombre, et sur les murs et le sol de pierre dansaient des lueurs rappelant le lac auquel la salle commune était adjacente des reflets verts, bleus, ou encore gris. Enfin, il y avait, dans un coin, les élèves qui faisaient, plus ou moins sérieusement, leurs devoirs, assis aux tables de bois, une entre chaque bibliothèque, du mur opposé à l'entrée ceux qui discutaient et riaient simplement, sur les fauteuils qui entouraient l'âtre de la cheminée ceux qui se tenaient simplement debout, s'entretenaient à voix basse. Il était vingt heures, et c'était les heures les plus calmes, dans leur salle commune celle-ci battait alors son plein vers seize heures, après l'arrêt des cours.

Albus n'adressa aucun regard aux autres élèves de la salle – déjà, il sentait leur regard se diriger vers lui – et gravit les hautes marches de pierre, qui montaient en spirale vers les dortoirs. Ceux-ci étaient de taille moyenne. Cinq lits à baldaquin, grands, majestueux, aux tentures vertes et argentées, toujours sombres. Des tables de chevet de pierre, un sol de pierre, aussi. Des tapis épais – exportés spécialement de Chine, d'après Elena Andrew, la préfète qui leur avait fait visiter en première la salle commune.

Albus se traîna jusqu'à son lit, qui était, malheureusement, à l'opposé de la porte. C'était un lit défait. Et par défait, il voulait dire, encore plus défait que celui de Wright Dickman, le lit sur sa gauche. Et pourtant, le lit de Wright Dickman était des plus désordonnés les couvertures et les draps se mélangeaient de manière à les confondre avec les draps et les couvertures, et entre la table de chevet et le matelas se partageait des vêtements, des figurines de grands joueurs de Quidditch, … En parallèle, le lit d'Albus était couvert de bandes dessinées. Non, aucun d'eux n'était très à cheval sur le rangement, tendance qui tapait tout particulièrement sur les nerfs de Lionel Uleaven, autre garçon de leur année.

Et puis il y avait Jeremiah McIntyre. Albus n'avait pas grand chose à dire sur lui, si ce n'est qu'il était plutôt discret, silencieux, et qu'il était bizarrement devenu ami avec Wright Dickman.

Lorsqu'Albus se laissa tomber sur son lit, le dortoir était vide, à l'exception de Jeremiah, qui s'attelait en silence à un quelconque devoir. Albus était... épuisé. Il n'avait pas fait de sport comme Augustus Purcell, mais c'était comme si. Ouvrant les yeux, son regard tomba sur l'article de presse de la Gazette, qui avait suivi sa répartition une photo de famille en couverture, avec le gros titre « PREMIER POTTER A SERPENTARD : QUE DIRE DE L'ELU ET DE SA FAMILLE ? ». Et un peu plus loin, la lettre, un peu chiffonnée, un peu roulée en boule, que sa chouette, Array, lui avait apporté le matin même, lors de la distribution quotidienne du courrier. Dessus, il reconnaissait l'écriture droite de son père, celle plus hâtive de sa mère, et enfin, l'écriture fragile, encore jeune, de sa sœur, Lily. Bien sûr, en deux mois, ils avaient été informé de sa répartition à Serpentard. Et dans la lettre, il n'en était pas mention, comme si, après tout, ce n'était pas une si grande affaire, ou alors car ils préféraient éviter le sujet. Mais encore, Albus était heureux que certains membres de sa famille lui parle encore. James, lui...

-A quoi tu penses ?

Il releva les yeux pour voir Anson Bramer se laisser tomber dans le lit à côté du sien. Il s'assit sur le rebord, les mains jointes, penché vers lui. Il avait une attitude très solennelle, comme ça, et ça le faisait rire, un peu.

-Mon frère, répondit simplement Albus.

-Oh, laissa échapper Anson. Encore ? Je te l'ai déjà dit, Albus, dans le train, quand on est arrivés ici ce n'est pas normal qu'un membre de ta famille te rejette simplement car tu es pas dans la « bonne » maison. Regarde Carey et moi : il est à Gryffondor, moi à Serpentard, et on le vit bien.

Albus haussa les épaules.

-C'est pas pareil, fit-il simplement, et il avait l'impression que c'était la millième fois. Tu es un né-moldu, je suis un sang-pur. Ils ont même fait un article – en première page, en plus – sur ma répartition, pour que tout le monde sache que je suis et resterais toujours la seule entorse à l'image de ma famille, pour je-ne-sais-quelle-raison.

Anson ne répondit pas, garda ses yeux posés sur lui.

-Et aussi... reprit Albus. Même si c'est stupide, c'est mon frère.

Anson lui adressa un petit sourire compatissant.

-Je comprends, dit-il tout bas. Mais il va bien finir par se raisonner, non ? Vous étiez proches, avant ?

Albus hésita avant de répondre, les sourcils froncés par la réflexion. En réalité, avant Poudlard, et lorsqu'ils étaient à l'école primaire des moldus, ses seuls amis étaient James et Rose.

-Oui, affirma-t-il. On était proches.

-Voilà, fit alors Anson, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Il va finir par se raisonner.

Le silence revint. Alors, Albus se retourna, balaya son lit d'un geste de la main – et le bruit parut déranger Jérémiah, qui releva les yeux de son devoir – et s'allongea sur le dos.

-Dans deux jours, c'est Halloween, fit alors Albus.

C'était un mince réconfort.

-Ouais, affirma Anson. Demain, j'ai deux heures de retenue avec Londubat.

Albus ouvrit les yeux sous la surprise. Enfin, il était un peu amusé.

-Wow, attends, fit-il. Déjà, comment _toi_ tu as pu avoir deux heures de retenue ? Et ensuite, comment tu as fait pour les avoir avec Londubat ?

Anson, allongé dans son lit alors qu'Albus s'était redressé en parlant, haussa les épaules, un peu perdu, et un peu résigné, aussi.

-Je sais pas, dit-il simplement. Tu vois, il y a toute cette liste d'interdits qu'on appelle les règles, et je sais qu'il faut les respecter, mais... je sais pas, c'est que des mots, tu vois ? C'est trop abstrait, quoi.

Albus eut un petit rire amusé. Oui, Anson sonnait bien comme ça.

Augustus ne lui avait pas menti : Poudlard à Halloween était magnifique. Les feux projetaient leurs lueurs violettes et orangées sur les longues et effilées toiles d'araignée blanches, qui s'étendaient d'un coin du grand plafond de pierre à un autre les hautes fenêtres dévoilées le paysage noir de la nuit de manière à ce que le parc semble engloutit par les ténèbres. Enfin, les citrouilles oranges, accrochées, qui volaient, les armures qui attaquaient les élèves innocents, les bougies à la flamme tremblante, les guirlandes enroulées autour des lampes, les fantômes qui passaient en soit, une ambiance festive à laquelle tout le monde mettait du sien via les discussions animées, les rires partagés, ou encore les farces amicales. Tout ça autour d'un banquet aux milles plats. Ça n'avait servi à rien d'essayer de retrouver Rose, Carey Bramer, ou encore Scorpius – qui c'était auto-proclamé son ami, ce qui, à sa surprise, n'avait pas dérangé Albus – puisqu'ils s'installeraient par maison, aux tables, comme à chaque banquet.

Les élèves les plus âgés sortaient dans le parc à l'obscurité épaisse, d'autres restaient dans les couloirs, discutaient à voix plus élevée que de raison, ou encore certains allaient se coucher. Assise en tailleur sur le socle de la statue d'un certain Artus le Guilleret, Rose semblait en pleine discussion avec Phebe Cropper. Les voir toutes les deux fit s'arrêter Albus quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'il vit Scorpius, un peu plus loin.

-Ce banquet était... génial ! s'écria Anson alors qu'ils s'approchaient d'eux.

Il prit place aux côtés de Rose sur le socle de la statue, alors qu'Albus rejoignait Augustus et Scorpius dans leur discussion.

-Je sais pas, faisait la voix de Phebe. J'aime beaucoup Mme. Alcocer – qui fait les cours de potion, tu sais ? - mais McGonagall est pas mal non plus.

-Elles parlent des professeurs, indiqua alors Scorpius.

-Je pense que c'était évident, fit Augustus en souriant.

Il passa un bras autour du cou de Scorpius, ce qui était facile, étant donné la taille gigantesque d'Augustus.

-Je ne parlais pas à toi, Purcell, rétorqua son ami.

Se tournant vers Albus, il lui adressa un sourire. Le silence revint quelques instants, seulement coupé par les voix de Phebe et de Rose.

-On parlait de ce qu'on allait faire pendant les vacances de Noël, reprit Scorpius. Tu restes à Poudlard, Al' ?

Il baissa les yeux et se mit à réfléchir. Est-ce qu'il restait à Poudlard ? Est-ce que James y restait, lui ?

-Je pense, oui, dit-il alors.

-Attends, le coupa Augustus, sourcils froncés. Tu ne rentres pas chez toi ? Je veux dire, vous, les Potter, devaient bien préférer rester entre vous durant les vacances, non ?

Albus haussa les épaules.

-Sûrement, dit-il. Mais avec mon frère...

Sa voix s'éteignit. Alors, doucement, Scorpius prit la parole :

-Tu ne nous as pas encore vraiment expliqué ce qu'il se passait avec ton frère.

-Peut-être car j'ai pas envie de dépenser une heure de ma vie à expliquer ce que j'ai déjà expliquer plein de fois à d'autres gens, rétorqua Albus.

-Une heure de ta vie que tu pourrais passer à lire des bds, soit dit-en passant, intervint Augustus.

C'était devenu une blague, entre eux, mais à peine avait-il fini de parler que Scorpius lui jeta un regard de détresse.

-Oh non, Augustus, qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

-Attends, coupa-t-il. Je crois que Phebe m'appelle.

Il s'éloigna et rejoignit Phebe, Rose et Anson, qui discutaient toujours. Albus eut un sourire.

Ils restèrent encore un moment devant la statue d'Artus le Guilleret, avant que Rose n'émette l'idée de monter à la tour d'astronomie ce qui, avec la chaleur des couloirs du château dans lequel des dizaines d'élèves parlaient et se faisaient des farces, à l'idée de la fraîcheur nocturne de la tour d'astronomie, n'était pas de refus.

-Non, non, non, coupa Albus, attentivement, accoudé à la rambarde. Tu comprends pas. Diana Prince pourrait tuer Clarke Kent, si elle le voulait.

-Je sais pas, rétorqua Scorpius, à côté de lui, accoudé à la même rambarde. Clarke Kent, c'est pas, genre, le gars qui est invincible et quasi-immortel ? C'est pas vraiment la description d'un gars qu'on pourrait tuer.

Mais sa remarque n'eut pour effet que d'énerver encore plus Albus.

-Mais Diana Prince est encore plus invincible et immortelle que lui ! s'écria-t-il.

Scorpius eut un sourire.

-Non, fit alors Albus. Ne me dis pas que tu dis juste ça pour me provoquer.

-Pour ma défense, répondit Scorpius. Te voir énervé et prêt à défendre tes super-héros, c'est un peu... drôle.

-Drôle ? répéta Albus.

-Touchant, renchérit Scorpius.

-Aww, fit Albus sur un ton faussement attendri.

Ils rirent. Au milieu de la tour, assis sur le sol, Phebe et Rose étaient toujours en pleine discussion sur la meilleure taille de chaudron pour fabriquer une solution d'Ambroisie, et Augustus et Anson avaient dérivé sur une bataille de cartes explosives.

Albus se retourna et s'appuya encore plus sur la rambarde. Le vent était frais, la nuit toujours aussi sombre. Alors, il retomba dans ses pensées.

-Depuis que j'ai été réparti à Serpentard, commença-t-il d'une voix basse. Mon frère ne veut pas me parler...

Scorpius, qui arborait jusque là un sourire amusé, sembla prendre un air sérieux. Il se tourna pleinement vers Albus.

-Il évite de me parler, il évite de me regarder, reprit Albus. Comme... comme si je n'existais pas. Il est toujours avec ses amis...

-C'est parce que vous êtes frères, fit Scorpius, doucement. C'est normal, non ?

Albus secoua la tête avec vigueur.

-Non, répondit-il. Il fait ça volontairement... pour être _blessant_. Je l'ai déçu, quand j'ai été réparti, tu sais. Car personne de ma famille n'était allé à Serpentard, avant, et que Serpentard – depuis la guerre, en tout cas – c'est les méchants.

Sa voix s'éteignit, et Scorpius garda ses yeux rivés vers lui, les sourcils toujours froncés, comme s'il cherchait à comprendre ce qu'Albus voulait dire.

-Je te connais, répondit-il alors. Tu n'es pas un méchant.

Albus laissa échapper un petit rire forcé, les yeux toujours baissés vers ce qui devait être la cour pavée.

-Mais c'est pas ce que James pense, lui dit-il.

Il sentit l'expression de Scorpius se renfrogner, et ses mains se crisper sur la rambarde.

-Je comprends pas, lui avoua-t-il. Ton frère t'ignore car tu es à Serpentard ? C'est complètement stupide, je veux dire... la famille, c'est sensée faire passer la famille en premier, non ?

Sa voix s'arrêta soudainement.

-Désolé, Al', fit-il alors. Je... Je devrais pas dire ça de ton frère.

-Non, le rassura alors Albus. Tu as raison – enfin, je crois – mais c'est ce que James fait. Tu sais à quel point les journaux ont utilisé ma répartition pour insulter ma famille ? J'ai vu les articles de la Gazette... peut-être qu'en me rejetant, il protège ma famille, après tout.

-Ne dis pas ça, Al', dit subitement Scorpius, avant de descendre son ton d'un cran. Une famille, c'est pas _sensé_ se rejeter les uns les autres.

Albus avait les sourcils froncés. La situation l'attristait. Vraiment. Depuis le 1er septembre. Cependant, il ne pleurait pas il était plus résigné qu'autre chose – après tout, que pouvait-il y faire ? Et ça lui était apparu que cette raison – qu'après tout, son rejet était nécessaire – était la seule raison valable pour que James ne lui parle plus. Que s'il se la répétait assez de fois dans sa tête, il allait finir par y croire, par se faire une raison. Et lorsqu'il en parlait aux autres – à Rose, ou à Anson, ou à n'importe qui – il n'avait le droit qu'à ces sourires compatissants, ces sourires tristes. Albus ne voulait pas qu'on s'apitoie sur lui – qu'on s'apitoie sur sa situation. Scorpius ne s'apitoyait pas, lui. Et il semblait si convaincu par ce qu'il lui disait, qu'Albus commençait par se dire que peut-être – peut-être – James avait tord. Que peut-être les choses ne devraient pas se passer comme ça.

-Tu es sûr ? demanda-t-il alors d'une voix faible, relevant les yeux.

Scorpius eut un vigoureux mouvement de la tête.

-Je parierais tout l'or du monde que James a tord, lui affirma Scorpius.

Le silence revint, et Albus laissa son regard divaguer de nouveau. Il eut un soupir.

-Du coup, je pense pas rentrer chez moi pour Noël – car je sais que James y sera, et... je pourrais pas rester deux semaines dans la même maison que lui, fit-il.

-Tu vas rester à Poudlard ? demanda alors Scorpius.

-J'ai pas vraiment le choix, marmonna-t-il avec dépit.

-Mais si, s'exclama Scorpius. Je veux dire, si tu ne veux _vraiment_ pas passer Noël seul à Poudlard, tu pourrais venir chez moi – ou alors, je viendrais chez toi.

Albus haussa les sourcils sous la surprise. Scorpius avait parlé vite, et l'enthousiasme se faisait ressentir dans sa voix.

-Vraiment ? fit-il.

Et puis son enthousiasme à lui s'évanouit soudainement lorsqu'il s'en souvint. Aller chez un ami, d'accord. Allez chez Scorpius Malefoy ? A vrai dire, si Albus avait commencé à lui parler, s'il s'était autorisé à lui serrer la main même après avoir entendu son nom, c'était car fréquenter un Malefoy, à Poudlard, ce n'était pas grave. Sa relation avec James était déjà au plus bas. Mais _aller chez lui_? Et la presse ? Et la Gazette ? Et qu'est ce qu'en diraient ses parents ? Albus avait déjà l'impression d'être le reclus de sa famille, alors aller chez un Malefoy... non. Impossible. Et ça lui faisait encore plus mal car Scorpius était vraiment, _vraiment_ , quelqu'un de bien. Il était gentil, se souciait de lui, et ne traitait pas les problèmes des autres comme des histoires tristes et attendrissantes, mais comme de vrais problèmes. Alors oui, ça faisait vraiment mal à Albus. Encore, cette horreur des médias, cette horreur de la presse, le saisit. Il aurait tellement souhaiter qu'ils ne soient pas là, qu'il soit invisible.

-C'est gentil, Scorpius, réussit-il à articuler. Vraiment. Mais non.

Et pourtant, il aurait voulu aller chez lui. Albus aurait vraiment souhaiter passer Noël avec quelqu'un – et si ce quelqu'un était Scorpius, une des personnes les plus attentionnées qu'il ait rencontré à Poudlard juste à présent, il en aurait été encore plus ravi.

-Pourquoi ? demanda alors Scorpius, et ça n'eut pour effet que de l'attrister encore plus.

-C'est comme ça, répondit simplement Albus. Désolé, Scorpius.

Ce dernier lui répondit par un froncement de sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment.

-D'accord, lança Scorpius. Je vais rester, alors.

Albus releva alors la tête vers lui, brusquement. Rester... ? Il ferait ça, pour _lui_?

-Vraiment ? dit-il, yeux élargis par l'étonnement.

Scorpius acquiesça, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

-Eh bien, répondit-il. Je vais juste devoir envoyer plusieurs lettres à ma mère, et à mon père, mais oui – hé, tu ne penses quand même pas que je vais te laisser seul dans ce château quinze jours entiers ? J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait des _livres_ , ici. Tu te rends compte ?

Mais il fut soudainement interrompu par Albus, qui, en un mouvement brusque, se jeta à ses bras, et ils manquèrent de basculer par dessus la rambarde. Enfin, c'était une étreinte maladroite, mais le message y était. Albus n'aurait jamais cru que quelqu'un sacrifierait quinze jours de sa vie pour les passer avec lui.

Enfin, la discussion de Rose et Phebe sembla prendre fin, et la bataille de cartes explosives d'Augustus et d'Anson s'acheva sur une victoire – apparemment surprenante – d'Augustus. Et ensemble, ils décidèrent de descendre de la tour d'astronomie, et de regagner leur salle commune respective.


	4. Chapter 4

Leurs pieds luttant pour pouvoir marcher dans l'épaisse neige de décembre, ils descendaient l'allée menant à la gare, en bas du parc.

-J'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu préfères rester à Poudlard au lieu de rentrer chez toi, répétait Augustus.

Scorpius lui répondit par un petit sourire tandis qu'ils arrivaient sur le quai, comblés d'élèves. En effet, ils étaient très peu à rester au château pendant les vacances, et la raison semblait évidente – après tout, c'était Noël.

-T'en fais pas, le rassura-t-il. C'est pas comme s'il n'y avait rien à faire au château, après tout. Et puis, il y aura Albus.

A côté d'eux, Phebe avait déjà sa valise en main.

-On se voit à la rentrée, Scorpius, fit-elle en le saluant, avant de monter dans le train.

-Te sens pas obligé de rester pour lui, reprit Augustus.

Scorpius n'eut pas le temps de cacher son indignation. Ne pas se sentir obligé de rester pour lui ? Pour Albus ? Il était seul pendant les vacances de Noël, Scorpius n'allait tout de même pas l'abandonner. Ils étaient amis, après tout, non ? C'était presque un _devoir_ que de rester avec lui pendant cette période. Lorsqu'Albus lui avait dit ce qu'il se passait avec son frère, sa réaction lorsqu'il avait vu Albus être envoyé à Serpentard, Scorpius avait eu qu'une envie trouver James Potter et le ramener à la raison – ce qui était, déjà, pour Scorpius, un acte de barbarie de la plus haute cruauté – car ce n'était pas normal une seule seconde de délaisser un membre de sa famille, pour quelque raison que ce soit, et encore moins quelque chose d'aussi stupide qu'une simple répartition. Mais il s'était calmé, il avait gardé la situation loin de lui pour pouvoir garder un œil objectif, et maintenant, maintenant, il n'avait qu'une envie – rester avec Albus, ne pas le laisser seul, et ne pas le laisser penser que son frère avait raison. Il avait juste envie d'être une famille, ou au moins un ami, ou au moins quelque chose qui se rapproche d'un de ses deux types de relation, pour lui.

-Wow, laissa échapper Scorpius. Heureusement que tu es là pour me rappeler de ne jamais être ton ami.

Augustus lui adressa un sourire amusé.

-Non, reprit-il. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que si ça te dérange vraiment de rester à Poudlard, tu ne dois pas te sentir obliger de faire ça.

-J'ai compris, Augustus, coupa Scorpius, un peu trop froidement, si bien qu'il adoucit un peu son ton avant de poursuivre. A dans deux semaines.

-Comme tu dis, Malefoy, salua Augustus en tournant les talons, avec un dernier sourire.

Enfin, après quelques secondes encore sur le quai, Scorpius tourna les talons. Il faisait froid, et le vent emportait avec lui la neige, glacée, qui venait s'arrêter dans leurs cheveux, sur leur visage. Enfin, Scorpius remonta la pente rude du parc, pour retrouver Albus, assis sur les marches de pierre du pont menant à la cour pavée.

-Tu sais, lança Albus en le voyant arriver. Tu peux encore faire demi-tour, le train n'est pas encore parti.

-Et manquer nos vacances tout frais payés à Poudlard ? reprit Scorpius avec un sourire. Jamais.

Albus lui rendit son sourire alors qu'il se levait pour emprunter le pont à ses côtés.

-Donc, reprit Albus. Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ?

-On a tout le temps pour voir ça, non ? répondit Scorpius. Et si on allait à la bibliothèque ?

-On a tout le temps pour voir ça, répondit alors Albus.

Scorpius laissa échapper un rire. Enfin, ils entrèrent dans la cour. Elle était aussi vide d'élèves que les autres endroits du château l'étaient sûrement, et une épaisse couche de neige recouvrait les pierres, tout autour de la fontaine au rebord de pierre recouvert d'un givre qui avait gelé son eau, et la tour de l'horloge qui se dressait face à eux avait plus l'air d'un monolithe gris que d'un vrai bâtiment à la façade ciselée.

-Hé, Scorpius, entendit-il la voix d'Albus l'appeler, dans son dos.

-Quoi ? commença-t-il en se retournant.

Mais sa phrase fut à moitié étouffée par le bloc de neige qu'il reçut au visage. Reculant d'un pas et secouant sa tête pour faire partir les derniers flocons de neige restant, et posa ses yeux sur Albus qui s'était déjà penché vers la neige pour en reformer une boule. Malgré le froid qui l'envahissait – par Merlin, Scorpius sentait même certains flocons être tomber sous ses vêtements – il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Vraiment, Albus ? réussit-il à articuler entre deux rires. Je croyais qu'on était amis.

Riant à son tour, Albus répondit :

-Notre amitié à une limite, Scorp'. Et cette limite, c'est la neige.

Scorpius se jeta derrière le rebord de pierre de la fontaine pour éviter la boule de neige qu'on lui lançait et, entre ses mains abrités par les gants de laine que sa grand-mère lui avait fait, forma à son tour une boule.

-Je croyais que cette limite, c'était la marmelade, répliqua Scorpius.

-Non, ça, c'était la semaine dernière, répondit Albus en riant.

Scorpius profita de ce moment d'inattention pour sortir de sa cachette et jeter sa boule de neige contre Albus.

-Oh, génial, grogna-t-il pour toute réponse, en secouant sa cape. Maintenant, mes vêtements sont trempés.

Scorpius s'avança alors vers lui. Oh non, est-ce que ses vêtements étaient _vraiment_ trempés ? Enfin... ils pourraient sécher vite, certes, mais ça prendrait toujours du temps, et...

-Oh, désolé, Al', s'empressa de dire Scorpius. Ça va ?

Mais il n'eut pour réponse qu'une énième boule de neige. Albus rit encore une fois.

-Tu es beaucoup trop gentil, Scorpius, lui fit-il remarquer. C'est ce qui te perdra. Tu vois, la vie, ça attend pas.

-Soit tu demandes si ton ami va bien soit tu le poignardes sauvagement dans le dos avec une boule de neige ?

-C'est ça, acquiesça Albus.

-Eh bien, reprit Scorpius. Je suppose que c'est ça, la différence entre Poufsouffle et Serpentard.

Albus eut un petit rire, mais son expression s'affaissa très vite. Lentement, l'ambiance se calme, le silence s'installa, et il ne resta plus que le vent, la neige qui tombait autour d'eux, et leur respiration marquées par la buée qui s'échappait de leurs lèvres.

-T'as pas à te sentir mal simplement car tu es à Serpentard, tu sais, fit alors Scorpius.

Albus prit une profonde inspiration, se gratta le coin de la tête.

-Oui, je... je sais, répondit-il en passant sa main sur son visage. Génial. Je suis gêné, maintenant.

-T'as pas à l'être, Al', vraiment, assura Scorpius avec un sourire amical. Serpentard est pas mal – mes parents y ont tous les deux été, et Merlin aussi. Tu savais ça ?

Albus ouvrit lentement de grands yeux ébahis après que Scorpius ait fini de parlé, ce qui était, d'après ce qu'il avait remarqué, l'expression qu'il prenait lorsqu'il était étonné.

-Vraiment ? s'exclama-t-il pour toute réponse.

Scorpius passa un bras autour de ses épaules en une étreinte fraternelle tandis qu'ils entraient dans le Hall.

-Ouais, l'assura-t-il. Et puis, quand on y réfléchit bien, Serpentard c'est quoi ? C'est juste la valorisation de la détermination et de l'ambition. Ça fait pas de toi un meurtrier, si ?

Albus haussa les épaules alors qu'ils prenaient la direction de la Grande Salle – il devait bien être dix-neuf heures.

-Je sais, souffla-t-il tout bas alors qu'ils passaient les portes de chêne. Mais mon frère... et les journaux... si tu aurais simplement lu les articles qui ont été écrit...

-Albus, coupa-t-il alors qu'ils prenaient place à la table de Serpentard, la plus proche de l'entrée. Tu dois arrêter d'essayer de faire plaisir aux autres et commencer à essayer d'être heureux, toi – c'est ce que ma mère répète toujours, en tout cas.

Sur ce, Scorpius se saisit d'une des assiettes de pommes de terre, Albus hocha lentement la tête, et la conversation prit fin.

Encore une fois, la Grande Salle semblait un peu vide comparée aux autres jours, le brouhaha qui en était devenue caractéristique simplement réduit à des conversations menées entre de petits groupes d'élèves de coins et d'autres de la salle, d'une table à une autre – enfin, les professeurs, ceux qui étaient encore à Poudlard, tout du moins, avaient réussi à amener une table juste assez grande pour qu'ils aient tous une place, les autres tables repoussées contre les murs de pierre. Enfin, les guirlandes aux couleurs froides, le gris, le blanc, le bleu, enroulés les rambardes du château, encadrés les rebords des fenêtres, et d'épais tapis rouges avaient été dressé sur les sols de pierre. Enfin, douze petits sapins avaient été installé, amené avec plus ou moins de discrétion par Hagrid quelques jours auparavant, le long des deux murs, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, sur l'estrade qui accueillait d'ordinaire les professeurs, ne se dresse l'arbre principal, grand, large, aux épines vertes, décorés de guirlandes rouges, vertes, ou encore jaunes, d'angelots qui volaient tout autour de ses branches, de fées enfermées dans de petites chambres de cristal, et orné de la grande étoile, brillante, à son sommet, qui aurait pu éclairé seule toute la salle. Enfin, la neige descendant en tourbillon du plafond, disparaissant avant même de les atteindre, comme une illusion. Même les armures s'y étaient mises, arborant des chapeaux de Noël de la plus grande qualité. Aujourd'hui, nous étions le 24 décembre, et les derniers habitants du château étaient réunis autour de cette table pour un banquet.

-Tu sais, disait la voix d'Elwood Tow, élève de Poufsouffle dans la même année que Scorpius. C'est ça qui est le plus intéressant, quand tu chasses. Toi et la nature...

-Si c'est si intéressant que ça, répondit Albus, qui avait eu le grand plaisir de se retrouver à côté de lui. Pourquoi tu es pas retourner chez toi pendant les vacances ?

Scorpius ne put retenir de sourire et étouffa de justesse un rire.

-Il t'énerve ? lui marmonna-t-il, penché vers lui, en saisissant le plat qui proposait la dinde.

-Il parle juste beaucoup, répondit Albus en retour, sourire amusé malgré tout.

-Ouais, Elwood est comme ça, fit Scorpius.

-Oh, tu sais, répondit l'intéressé à Albus. J'aurais bien aimé, mais mes parents sont en voyages d'affaire, chacun de leur côté, donc...

-Mes parents sont en voyages d'affaire, répéta Albus tout bas.

Scorpius couvrit son rire en appuyant sa main contre sa bouche.

-Miss Thurman, j'ai entendu dire que votre père a enfin trouvé de quoi financer sa propre gazette, faisait la voix du professeur Rigby à un côté de la table.

-Oh, vous savez, madame, répondait l'intéressée, une grande fille de sixième année, à Serdaigle. C'est...

-Ouais, mon père m'a déjà emmené chasser. Oh, je connais quelques trucs, reprenait Elwood, tourné vers une autre élève, à côté de lui.

C'était juste un gigantesque flot de conversation, toujours audible, dans lequel Scorpius avait l'impression d'être prit – pas que ça le déranger, non, Scorpius aimait les conversations.

-Alors, reprit-il, tourné vers Albus. Tu penses avoir quoi, à Noël ?

Celui-ci répondit par un haussement d'épaule en se saisissant de la saucière.

-Oh, tu sais, comme tous les ans, répondit-il humblement. Quelque chose en rapport avec le Quidditch quelque part – ça, c'est mes oncles – des livres – ça, c'est ma tante Hermione et mon oncle Percy. Un bestiaire d'oncle Charlie, une lotion de tante Fleur. Les bidules moldus de mon grand-père, les pulls de ma grand-mère, et les lettres et différents cadeaux d'inconnus, …

-Tu reçois des cadeaux d' _inconnus_? répéta Scorpius, yeux grands ouverts sous la surprise.

-Ouais, répondit Albus en un nouvel hochement d'épaules. Mais mes parents les jettent – je sais pas s'ils font pareil, à Poudlard. Et toi ?

Scorpius ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il savait qu'Albus avait une assez grande notoriété, c'était un fait – suffisait d'entendre les murmures quand il passait. Mais il ne savait pas qu'il était connu _à ce point_.

-Je sais pas encore, répondit enfin Scorpius. J'aurai forcément des lettres, et des cartes de vœux. Les cadeaux, ça va dépendre. C'est différent en fonction des années. Tiens, l'année dernière, ma grand-mère m'a offert une sorte de réplique miniature de boule de cristal. Jamais su comment ça marchait.

Albus eut un sourire.

-Oui, je vois ce que c'est, ce genre de trucs, fit-il. Ils en vendent, dans un des magasins de mon oncle.

Un des magasins de son... ? Et lui qui se moquait des voyages d'affaire d'Elwood Tow quelques minutes plus tôt, Scorpius aimerait bien lui en faire la remarque – en toute amitié, bien sûr. Mais il avait peur de paraître déplacé.

-Et il nous reste que les devoirs de potions, acheva Albus, avec un grand sourire, cette fois.

Les potions, la seule matière où ils étaient aussi nuls l'un que l'autre – Albus avait révélé être assez doué en métamorphose, étonnement, grâce à Rose, peut-être, ou bien car c'était une matière plus pratique, et où il était le plus concentré.

-On devrait aller à la bibliothèque, approuva Scorpius alors que le repas s'achevait et qu'apparaissaient les desserts. Demain ou après-demain, je veux dire.

Albus hocha la tête, bien que pas complètement convaincu.

-Et comme ça, je pourrais continuer la liste des Serpentard célèbres et qui ont fait de grandes choses, poursuivit Scorpius alors qu'il terminait son assiette. Je devrais demander à Augustus d'en faire un diorama – il adore faire ces trucs-là, il y a vraiment quelque chose qui tourne pas rond, chez lui.

-C'est bon, Scorpius, répondit alors Albus. Te fatigue pas, tu m'as déjà convaincu.

Mais il ne semblait pas enthousiaste, convaincu lui-même, mais plus résigné.

-Vraiment ? demanda-t-il avec étonnement.

-Oui, fit Albus en hochant la tête, sans le regarder. Je veux pas que tu perdes ton temps là-dessus, crois moi.

-Tu es sûr ? répéta-t-il. Toi même tu as pas l'air convaincu. Tu fais pas ça pour que je te laisse, quand même ? Oh, et puis, même si tu as accepté le fait d'être à Serpentard, ça m'empêche pas de continuer cette liste, non ?

Albus eut un soupir, de lassitude, ou bien d'énervement, ce qui n'eut pour effet que de l'inquiéter encore plus. Il était vraiment têtu, et Scorpius n'allait pas le faire changer d'avis rapidement – et pourtant, il le devait, car rester sur le même type de pensée qu'Albus n'était pas bon pour lui, il le voyait à son moral.

-Fais comme tu veux, dit-il alors.

Scorpius acquiesça.

-Cool, répondit-il. Car j'aime bien faire cette liste, et tu vas voir, même toi tu vas l'aimer.

-Même moi ? répéta Albus, intrigué, cette fois. Qu'est ce que c'est sensé vouloir dire ?

-Que tu as de hauts critères en ce qui est de ce qui est cool ou pas, répondit simplement Scorpius.

Albus eut un petit rire, qu'il voulait hautain mais qui se fit plus amusé.

-Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles, répliqua-t-il.

-Ah oui ? fit alors Scorpius. L'autre jour, je t'ai montré mon devoir de botanique, et tu as dit que c'était « bien ».

C'était peut-être pas le bon exemple, et Scorpius ne le réalisa que plus tard. Il n'avait toujours pas parlé de la dyslexie d'Albus, sûrement car il avait d'autres problèmes à côté de ça, si bien que Scorpius ne savait pas si Rose plaisantait lorsqu'elle lui en avait parlé, ou bien si Albus voulait vraiment éviter le sujet, comme Rose l'avait prévenu.

-Et comment est-ce que j'étais sensé parlé d'un devoir de botanique autrement que par « bien » ? demanda Albus en riant.

-Je sais pas, répondit alors Scorpius. Tu aurais pu complimenter... la couleur de l'encre.

-La couleur de l'ancre ? répéta Albus. Eh bien, c'était d'une magnifique couleur noire.

-Merci, dit enfin Scorpius, comme soulagé par ce compliment tant attendu.

Enfin, avec lenteur, le banquet prit fin, et la salle commença à se vider les élèves les plus jeunes, les première et deuxième année, furent les premiers à quitter la salle, et c'est dans le hall qu'ils échangèrent leur au revoir, avant que Scorpius ne descende vers les cachots, près de la cuisine où se trouvait l'entrée de leur salle commune, suivant Elwood Tow dans le dédale de couloirs.

Ils étaient à la bibliothèque, malgré le fait que leurs devoirs aient été fini depuis longtemps, ce qui les étonnaient d'autant plus. D'ailleurs, ils étaient les seuls à encore y être présent, c'était le milieu de l'après-midi, et Noël était passé depuis maintenant trois jours. Le 1er janvier, enfin, reviendrait Phebe, Augustus, Rose et les autres. Ces vacances s'étaient bien passés, au final, comme Scorpius s'y était attendu. Il aimait bien passer du temps avec Albus.

-Je comprends pas, pourquoi personne n'aime Batman ? demanda alors Scorpius. Il est cool, pourtant, non ? Je veux dire, il utilise son argent pour aider les autres...

-Oui, mais ça, c'est nul, coupa Albus. N'importe qui avec de l'argent peut faire ça. Regarde Iron Man, par exemple. Et il y a des gens qui aiment Batman, en réalité. On dit juste que vous avez pas de goût.

Peut-être bien que leur présence à la bibliothèque pouvait se justifier par la bande dessinée ouverte sur leur table, cachée par les bibliothèques, en fait.

-Mais pourquoi ? répéta Scorpius, marmonnant alors qu'il se rappela qu'ils étaient toujours à la bibliothèque.

-Car il n'a aucun super pouvoir, répondit Albus sur le même ton. D'autres super héros, par exemple...

-Tu veux donc dire que Super Man battrait Batman simplement car il a des pouvoirs ? coupa Scorpius.

-Est-ce qu'un sorcier battrait un moldu simplement car il a des pouvoirs ? Je sais pas, mais ça aide beaucoup, non ? répondit Albus. Et des films ont été fait à propos de ça, tu sais.

-Des films ? répéta Scorpius.

-Oui, c'est comme un livre mais animé grâce à des photos qui parlent, mises les unes à côtés des autres, expliqua grossièrement Albus. Mon grand-père m'en emmène voir, parfois.

-Oh, d'accord, dit simplement Scorpius. C'est bien ?

-Certains sont biens, mais d'autres non.

Scorpius était ébahi. A ce moment là, il réalisa à quel point Albus avait été élevé avec les deux cultures – sorcière et moldue. Scorpius, en comparaison, n'en avait eu presque aucune, c'était à peine s'il tirait profit de sa propre culture sorcière. Le nombre de choses qu'Albus lui montrait, lui expliquait... Scorpius était ébahi, et à ce moment précis, il aurait bien aimé l'avoir connu plutôt.

-Ce serait génial qu'on aille en voir un, fit alors. Pendant les vacances d'été, je veux dire. Et ton grand-père, il est comment ?

-Il est génial, répondit aussitôt Albus. Tu l'adorerais, je suis sûr. Il travaille au Ministère, et parfois, quand mes parents travaillent, ils nous déposent chez lui. C'est un peu loin, mais on transplane.

Scorpius hocha la tête.

-Et toi, tes grands père ? demanda alors Albus.

-Le père de ma mère est mort quand j'étais petit, donc je l'ai pas vraiment connu, répondit-il. Et mon père ne parle plus trop au sien, donc... Mais ça va, c'est pas si grave. C'est cool que tu sois proche de ton grand-père.

Le silence revint peu à peu après ça, et Albus continua de feuilleter, en silence, sa bande dessinée.

Enfin, les vacances s'achevèrent, et Scorpius accueillit avec plus ou moins d'appréhension la rentrée, comme tout élève de son âge, sûrement. Malgré son premier Noël passé loin de ses parents, les vacances n'avaient pas été désagréables, et savoir qu'Albus ne s'était pas sentit seul, qu'ils étaient amis, le réconfortait suffisamment pour ne pas trop penser à ses parents et à l'éloignement. Enfin, c'était la reprise des cours, des contrôles, la fin de la neige sur Poudlard.

-Alors, ces vacances ? demanda Phebe en descendant du train.

Un peu plus loin sur le quai se trouvait Albus, en pleine discussion avec sa cousine, Rose, et les frères Bramer.

-Dément, affirma Scorpius. Et toi ?

-C'était cool, lança Phebe. On a été à Cardiff, avec mes parents...

-Attends, fit la voix d'Augustus, la rejoignant sur le quai. Tu viens pas du Pays de Galles ? Vous ne vivez pas tous à Cardiff ?

-Ha, très drôle, fit Phebe, avec un sourire, tout de même.

-Alors, avec Albus ? demanda Augustus.

-Il est sympa, affirma Scorpius, se tournant vers lui. Je sais pas pourquoi tu l'aimes pas.

-C'est pas que je l'aime pas, qui t'as dit ça, Scorpius ? s'exclama alors Augustus. C'est juste que vous interprétez mon sarcasme comme du mépris.

-Ah, oui, fit Phebe. Car ton sarcasme est très sympathique, peut-être.

Augustus lui donna un coup de poing amical dans l'épaule pour la faire taire. Enfin, ils s'avancèrent le long du chemin remontant au château.

-Scorpius Malefoy ! s'exclama Rose en passant son bras autour de ses épaules.

La sensation lui parut bizarre, Scorpius était d'habitude celui donnant ce type d'étreinte que les recevant.

-Alors, avec mon cousin ? demanda-t-elle.

-Il est cool, répéta Scorpius pour au moins la troisième fois. Et toi, avec votre famille ?

-Ils sont cool aussi, répondit Rose. Tu devrais dire à Albus que personne lui en veut pour être à Serpentard – il nous a manqué, pendant les vacances. Il devrait arrêter de se soucier de son frère.

-C'est ce que je lui ai dit, mais il ne m'écoute pas, se justifia Scorpius.

Rose haussa les épaules.

-Tente de lui faire comprendre, proposa-t-elle alors. Car il en a marre de mes conseils, je crois.

Et elle s'éloigna le long de l'allée. Lui faire comprendre ? Oui, Scorpius voulait bien, ça. Mais comment ?

-Qu'est ce qu'elle voulait ? demanda alors Albus en s'approchant de lui.

-Oh, rien, répondit-il. On parlait simplement des vacances.

Et ils remontèrent jusqu'au château. Après tout, il y avait encore cinq mois à y passer avant la fin de l'année, et six ans avant la fin de leurs études là-bas. Mais si Scorpius devait les passer avec des gens comme Albus, Augustus ou Phebe, alors, il était partant.


	5. Chapter 5

Albus aurait sûrement senti la fatigue qui lui assommait les yeux, si seulement la situation ne l'en empêchait pas. Dehors, par les carreaux gris des fenêtres, il percevait les fines gouttes effilées de la pluie, qui se détachaient par leur couleur presque spectrale du noir de la nuit – il pouvait presque sentir le froid de janvier auquel le château était en proie, uniquement dissipé par la lueur jaune, la flamme tremblante, qui émanait de la chandelle, posée sur le côté du bureau du professeur.

Minerva McGonagall avait rattaché ses cheveux gris en un chignon, serré, à l'allure sévère, même et elle avait saisi ses lunettes, les avait reposé sur son nez, et c'était avec une lassitude dans laquelle on percevait l'exaspération, en proie à un amusement dissimulé, qu'elle se saisissait des épais parchemins posés dans le coin de son bureau, les posant face à elle. Et enfin – enfin ! - elle releva les yeux vers eux, et, s'éclaircissant la voix, entama :

-Très bien. Que s'est-il passé ?

Elle avait posé sur eux son regard sévère ils ne la berneraient pas. Alors, Albus tourna la tête vers Anson Bramer, assis dans la chaise à côté de lui. Lui aussi avait dirigé son regard vers Albus.

-On est juste allés... faire un tour, madame, répondit Albus, cherchant un peu ses mots. Il y a quelque chose de mal à ça ?

-Il est une heure du matin, répondit sèchement le professeur. Alors, à moins que vous ayez une bonne raison pour laquelle on vous a trouvé près de la Forêt Interdite à une heure du matin...

Albus baissa les yeux, dirigeant son regard vers les pieds du bureau. Le regard du professeur McGonagall était... incroyablement sévère. Il voyait Anson faire de même, à sa gauche.

-Bien que je devrais surtout avoir l'air étonné de surprendre le fils d'Harry Potter dehors en pleine nuit, acheva-t-elle alors.

Albus ne répondit pas à sa remarque, yeux toujours baissés, tandis qu'il sentait la gêne se montrer sur ses joues. Enfin, après un silence, elle acheva :

-Une heure de retenue, demain, de dix-neuf à vingt heures – vous récurerez les bassines de l'infirmerie et sans magie, bien sûr. Et vingt points de moins à Serpentard.

C'était le coup de grâce. Déjà qu'Albus n'était ni très populaire ni très sociable, il savait que la situation actuelle de Serpentard dans la Coupe des Maisons était délicate – et il ne voulait pas être 'celui qui fasse perdre des points à la maison' aux yeux des autres.

-Maintenant, filez, acheva McGonagall, sur un ton un peu plus doux que celui employé la minute précédente.

Sans se faire prier, Albus se redressa et se dirigea vers la porte, tandis qu'Anson le suivait, d'une démarche plus détendue que la sienne. Enfin, la porte se referma derrière eux. Ils restèrent debout l'un devant l'autre un moment Anson lui adressa un petit sourire amical, comme dans l'espoir de dissiper la gêne qui s'installait, mais qui eut plutôt l'effet inverse. Dans tous les cas, il ne semblait pas plus troublé que ça par leur retenue.

-Vraiment, Anson ? fit Albus alors qu'ils s'engageaient dans le couloir, souriant malgré tout. On vient de prendre une heure de retenue à l'infirmerie, et on a fait perdre vingt points à Serpentard, et c'est tout ce que ça te fait ?

Anson répondit par un simple haussement d'épaules.

-Oh, tu sais, c'est que des points, répondit-il, un peu amusé par la situation. C'est à partir de combien de retenues qu'ils envoient un hibou à tes parents ?

-Trois, répondit Albus, avant de poursuivre en un soupir. Plus qu'une et ils en envoient un aux miens.

Anson ne répondit pas tout de suite, alors qu'ils descendaient une volée de marches. Il avait les yeux dans le vague, un air perplexe sur le visage.

-Ils auraient déjà dû en envoyer un, alors, fit-il après un moment.

Albus rit doucement face à l'insouciance avec laquelle il avait prononcé ces mots au final, il lui semblait que les retenues, pour Anson, c'était que des heures d'étude imposées.

-Et ça ne t'inquiète pas ? demanda-t-il alors.

Et un nouveau haussement d'épaules d'Anson, qui le fit de nouveau sourire.

-Ils s'y attendent, je pense, répondit-il. A la maison, c'est plus Carey qui est sérieux, alors ils doivent pas être dé-paysagé.

Albus retint un nouveau sourire. Oui, c'est vrai que Carey, son frère, semblait plus studieux qu'Anson l'était. En fait, plus les jours passés, plus il lui faisait l'effet d'un élève détaché, dissipé. Mais malgré tout, Albus aimait bien Anson. Certes, il était différent de Rose – moins sur son dos à propos des devoirs – de Scorpius – moins investi dans la vie privée d'Albus – et Dieu merci différent de James – toujours moins égocentrique que lui. Finalement, Anson était son ami le plus décontracté, le moins sérieux, et pas uniquement à propos des cours, mais de tout, en général et pour ça, pour _ça_ , Albus aimait bien passer du temps avec lui, ne serait-ce qu'une dizaine de minutes par jour – et, en camarade de dortoir digne de ce nom, Albus passait beaucoup de temps avec Anson. Enfin quelqu'un avec qui il pouvait oublier le cours de Sortilèges, sa famille, les notes, et James.

Et puis, il aimerait bien avoir la même insouciance que lui.

Finalement, ils atteignirent les cachots, où la pierre était plus sombre, plus épaisse encore, que dans les autres endroits du château. Les flammes des torches appliquées aux murs étaient éteintes, et c'est grâce à l'aide de leur « Lumos », seul sortilège qu'ils avaient retenu de leurs cours de Sortilèges, car c'était le seul à peu près utile, qu'ils se guidèrent jusqu'au mur de pierre qui couvrait l'entrée de la salle commune. Marmonnant le mot de passe, Anson fut le premier à entrer, et alors qu'ils éteignaient leur baguette, arrivant dans la salle aux lueurs verdâtres, un bruit leur fit relever la tête.

-Enfin rentrés ! Vous étiez où ?

Assis dans un coin, c'était Wright Dickman, un garçon de leur année, grand et épais, qui les regardait d'un air de supériorité, comme s'il les avait pris en flagrant délit.

-Chez McGonagall, répondit Anson en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil aux tentures vertes et argents, face à lui. On vient de prendre une heure de colle à l'infirmerie.

Wright prit alors une expression désolée et un soufflement qui révélait le fond de sa pensée – d'après leur préfète, Elena Andrew, les retenues à l'infirmerie étaient les pires.

-Ouille, dit simplement Wright alors qu'Albus s'asseyait dans un troisième fauteuil, dans le coin isolé de la salle commune qui était le 'côté salon'. J'ai mal pour vous, les gars. Mais il est deux heures du matin – qu'est ce que vous êtes allés foutre dehors ?

Anson eut un haussement d'épaules.

-Se dégourdir les jambes, répondit-il. Il y a rien de mal à ça.

-Oui, rétorqua Albus. Se dégourdir les jambes dans la Forêt Interdite.

Les yeux de Wright s'écarquillèrent et il leur adressa un regard à la fois ébahi, admiratif et apeuré.

-Non ! s'exclama-t-il en un soupir incrédule. Vous déconnez ?

-Si franchement la forêt était interdite, reprit Anson à Albus. Tu ne penses pas qu'il y aurait un _panneau_ qui le préciserait ?

-Non, répondit Albus. Car ils nous ont déjà dit qu'elle était interdite dans le discours de début d'année.

-Mouais, fit Anson, pas convaincu. Comme si on allait s'en souvenir. Et puis, si tu savais qu'il fallait pas y aller, pourquoi tu m'as suivi ?

-Tu penses tout de même pas que j'allais laisser un de mes amis entrer seul dans la Forêt Interdite en pleine nuit ?

Il vit un sourire s'esquisser sur les lèvres d'Anson. Et puis, le silence s'installant, Wright, qui commençait à se sentir exclus de la conversation, décida de changer de sujet.

-Bon, fit-il d'une voix un peu plus forte. Dans trois semaines, c'est la Saint Valentin. Vous avez eu une copine ?

Anson rit tant la question était inattendue.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il pour toute réponse.

Wright eut un haussement d'épaules gêné.

-Je sais pas, fit-il sur un ton qui ne masquait pas sa gêne. D'après mon frère, être célibataire le 14 février porte malheur, alors...

-Eh ben, ça me fait onze ans de malheur, coupa Anson, toujours avec son sourire amusé.

Albus rit à sa remarque.

-Car tu as une copine, Wright ? demanda-t-il.

Celui-ci parut reprendre un peu contenance, et se redressa dans son siège.

-En fait, maintenant que tu demandes, oui.

Anson rit.

-Qui ? fit-il en comprenant qu'il était sérieux.

-Elvira Holmes, répondit-il avec un air de fierté dans la voix.

-Genre, marmonna Anson. Tu veux dire que... que tu as eu le courage de... de demander à Elvira Holmes ?

Elvira était une fille de leur année, aussi à Serpentard – c'était donc normal qu'elle soit proche d'eux. Aux yeux d'Albus, en tout cas, la situation n'avait rien d'héroïque ou de spécial. Bon, c'est vrai qu'Elvira était plutôt – _vraiment_ – intimidante, avec ses longs et épais cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient sur les hanches, ses grands yeux gris et son regard assuré. C'était une sang-mêlée, et elle était riche. Du genre vraiment riche. Et puis, Elvira était rusée mais pas dans le mauvais sens. Elle semblait toujours trouver une solution à tout – ou alors, en inventer une – que ce soit en métamorphose, ou en potions.

-Hum... non, pas exactement, répondit alors Wright. En fait, elle m'a demandé.

-Ah.

Est-ce qu'être célibataire le jour de la Saint Valentin portait vraiment malheur ? Dans tous les cas, c'était le genre de mythes que James, ou encore le frère de Wright, s'amusait à répandre.

Albus n'aimait pas les endroits bondés, le bruit, la foule et il aurait sûrement refusé de venir si le match d'aujourd'hui n'opposait pas Serpentard et Poufsouffle, et s'il n'avait pas parié dix gallions sur la victoire de Serpentard avec Augustus Purcell.

-Prépare-toi, Potter, lui fit-il. Tu vas pas les revoir de suite tes dix gallions. Mais tu peux toujours te résigner, tu sais.

Ils étaient devant les portes des gradins, s'étant arrêtés en plein milieu de l'allée, forçant les autres élèves à les contourner, non sans protestation. Ils devaient parler fort, pour se faire entendre par-dessus cet océan de conversations, d'acclamations, de murmures, de cris et de pas. Enfin, ils avaient sortit leur dix gallions réciproques.

-Je fais la banque, fit alors Phebe Cropper, à côté d'eux.

-Non, répondit Augustus avec un sourire amusé. Pas toi, Cropper. Je te connais – si je t'ai pas à l'oeil deux minutes, tu pourrais tout dépenser en manuels, plumes ou trucs comme ça.

Phebe roula des yeux, bien qu'un peu amusée.

-Tiens, Malefoy, reprit Augustus en jetant la bourse.

Scorpius l'attrapa au vol et ils suivirent enfin la foule jusqu'au gradin.

-Prêt ? marmonna Scorpius à l'oreille d'Albus, pour que seul lui puisse l'entendre.

-On va vous éclater, répondit-il.

Scorpius eut un rire.

-C'est ce qu'on va voir, rétorqua-t-il alors qu'il suivait ses amis vers les tribunes de Poufsouffle.

Albus suivit Rose, qui avait revêtit les couleurs de Serpentard pour l'occasion. Enfin, ils prirent place au milieu des gradins. Enfin, lentement, les gradins furent complets. Et puis, alors que le silence prenait à son tour place dans le stade, les équipes entrèrent – les Serpentard sur leur gauche, les Poufsouffle sur leur droite. Ils se rejoignirent au centre du terrain, auprès de l'arbitre, une vieille femme qui semblait connaître son métier, Mme Bibine. Puis, Lucia Shapter, de Serpentard, serra la main d'Olevia Kennedy, la capitaine de Poufsouffle. Et cette brève étreinte résuma en quelques secondes la rivalité, témoignant l'importance de ce match, entre les deux maisons. Albus savait que cette rivalité ne serait pas si grande si Lucia et Olevia était si jeunes – elles n'étaient qu'en troisième année. Et c'était jeune – _très_ jeune. Lucia, d'origine cubaine, d'après ce qu'Albus avait entendu, s'était retrouvée là car c'était la membre de l'équipe la plus expérimentée, dans l'équipe depuis sa première année – ce qui était très jeune, aussi. Et puis Olevia, elle, était capitaine car c'était la plus douée de son équipe – ce qui était alarmant au vu de son jeune âge.

Et puis chaque joueur enfourchèrent leur balais, et un grand coup de sifflet brisa le silence du stade. Aussitôt, les quinze balais s'envolèrent.

-Et le souaffle est jeté ! retentit la voix du commentateur dans le micro. C'est Sherman McMillan qui le récupère, de Poufsouffle ! On se rappelle tous de la blessure qu'il s'est prit au match précédent, bonne chance, Sherman !

-C'est Teddy, marmonna Rose à son oreille.

Oui, Albus avait aussi reconnu la voix dans le micro. Teddy Lupin, son 'frère adoptif', préfet-en-chef de Poufsouffle, un des meilleurs élèves de sa classe, … Il avait été lui-même capitaine de l'équipe de Poufsouffle, mais avait refusé de reprendre le poste cette année, pour se concentrer sur ses ASPICs.

-Oui, rétorqua-t-il. Qu'est ce qu'il ne peut pas faire.

Rose ne répondit pas. Sur le terrain, McMillan volait toujours, souaffle sous le coude, vers les paniers de Serpentard – c'était sans compter sur le jeu des frères O'Callaghan, Serpentard. D'un geste vif, le premier envoya le cognard contre le poursuiveur de Poufsouffle, avant d'être contré par Orville Dodge, le batteur de Poufsouffle mais le second frère O'Callaghan rattrapa la balle, et le cognard s'abattit contre le dos de Sherman McMillan. Tout de suite, la clameur monta des tribunes de Poufsouffle, le brouhaha mêlé à l'indignation, les pouces tournés vers le bas et les quolibets.

-Carton jaune pour Washington O'Callaghan ! s'écria Teddy alors que l'arbitre levait le carton en question.

L'indignation montait tout autour d'eux.

-C'est n'importe quoi ! fit une fille.

-Surveille ton équipe, Shapter ! s'écria un garçon.

-Putain ! s'exclama simplement un garçon de cinquième année, assis pas loin d'eux, avant de baisser le ton. Je t'avais dit qu'avec une noire en capitaine, on allait perdre.

Le match avait repris, et à présent, Serpentard avait le souaffle le poursuiveur le lança contre les cages de Poufsouffle, mais Olevia Kennedy l'arrêta de justesse. Alors qu'Albus tentait d'ignorer la cohue qui éclatait autour de lui, il vit Rose, du coin de l'oeil, se tourner vers le garçon, qui avait parlé quelques instants plus tôt.

-Elle est d'origine latine, abruti, s'exclama-t-elle, et la colère se lisait sur son visage.

Comme réveillé par une décharge électrique, et alors que Poufsouffle marquait son premier but, Albus se tourna vers eux. Là, c'était au tour du garçon et de la fille – un couple – de paraître agacés.

-C'est la même chose, rétorqua-t-il.

-Pas du tout, répondit aussitôt Rose. Maintenant, dégagez.

Il prit un air indigné, avant de se tourner vers sa copine. A côté, Poufsouffle marquait un second but.

-Viens, marmonna-t-il. On a énervé des première année, on dirait.

-Connards, ajouta Rose, tout bas, en les regardant partir.

Albus ne prêtait plus attention à la clameur qui venait du terrain, du match, à la voix de Teddy, dans le micro – le match aurait pu se finir qu'il ne l'aurait pas remarqué.

-Hé, fit-il, tourné vers Rose. Ça va ?

-Ouais, répondit-elle, sourcils toujours froncés. C'est juste... des abrutis.

Albus hocha la tête, d'un air qu'il voulait compréhensif.

-Mais c'est à toi que je devrais demander, poursuivit Rose avec un sourire. Serpentard est en train de perdre.

-Quoi ?! s'exclama-t-il en se retournant vers le terrain.

-Et c'est un nouveau carton jaune pour le poursuiveur de Serpentard, faisait Teddy. Poufsouffle mène toujours de 140 points à 30.

-Bon, reprit Albus. Si Lucia attrape le vif d'or, on peut encore gagner...

-Et le vif d'or est attrapé par Van Crogan, attrapeur de Poufsouffle ! Le match s'achève sur une victoire fulgurante de Poufsouffle – 190 à 30. Serpentard doit espérer une victoire contre Gryffondor s'ils veulent finir au moins troisième du tournoi...

Finalement, ils descendirent des gradins, les uns après les autres. Albus et Rose retrouvèrent Phebe, Augustus et Scorpius, dans l'allée.

-On dirait que quelqu'un a perdu, fit Augustus, avec un grand sourire, tandis que Scorpius lui donnait la bourse.

A côté d'eux passait l'équipe de Serpentard, rentrant dans les vestiaires, accueillit à leur passage par les quolibets et sifflements moqueurs des élèves autour d'eux.

-Shapter démission ! scanda un d'entre eux.

Rose roula simplement des yeux avant qu'ils ne prennent leur route vers le château.

-Quels cons, ajouta-t-elle avant de partir devant.

Phebe décida de la rattraper, et s'éloigna à son tour.

-Vous avez un vrai problème de fair-play, à Serpentard, fit alors Augustus.

-Pas que Serpentard, confia alors Scorpius. Les Gryffondor aussi – je les ai entendu.

-Ça nous fait un point commun, comme ça, fit Albus en se dirigeant vers le château à son tour.

Le château était particulièrement insupportable, aujourd'hui. Le rose et le rouge qui drapaient les murs, les petits angelots qui volaient au détour des couloirs – même les fantômes n'avaient que ça à la bouche.

-Tu sais, fit Scorpius, allongé dans l'herbe. Je préférais Noël – ou Halloween.

Sur le côté, il s'amusait à arracher des brins d'herbe du sol. Albus était assis juste à côté de lui, regardant le ciel, où le soleil se laissait deviner sous les épais nuages gris. Le temps s'adoucissait, légèrement, mais la pluie avait laissé son emprunte humide sur le sol.

-Moi aussi, avoua-t-il. Promets-moi que si un jour je deviens comme ça, tu me tueras.

-Je comptais t'emmener dans une boutique de bande-dessinées, fit Scorpius en haussant les épaules. Mais si tu veux.

-Non, marmonna alors Albus. La boutique, c'est mieux.

Scorpius eut un sourire en se redressant. Un peu plus loin, Phebe, Augustus et Rose étaient également assis dans l'herbe, en proie à une discussion qui semblait la moins sérieuse du monde, face aux rires qui leur parvenaient à chaque instant. Aujourd'hui, c'était la Saint Valentin.

-Alors, demanda Albus. Tu vas faire quoi, pendant les vacances de Pâques ?

-J'en sais rien, dit Scorpius. C'est dans deux mois. Pourquoi ? Tu vas encore rester à Poudlard ? Je peux rester, si tu...

-Non, coupa-t-il alors. Je vais rentrer chez moi.

Il ne voulait pas se sentir une nouvelle fois reconnaissant envers Scorpius.

-Vraiment ? fit-il alors. C'est dément !

Albus ne put retenir un sourire.

-Ouais, admit-il. Et donc... partant pour aller voir un film ?

Le regard de Scorpius se fit encore plus enthousiaste.

-Carrément ! s'exclama-t-il. Mais... tu sais pas où j'habite.

-Tu m'enverras un hibou, alors, fit Albus avec un sourire, qui ne tarda pas à s'évanouir. Tu m'enverras un hibou, pas vrai ?

Scorpius fronça les sourcils, comme si la question, l'idée qu'il ne lui enverrait pas de hiboux, l'insulter personnellement.

-Bien sûr, Al', répondit-il alors, avant qu'un sourire n'apparaisse sur ses lèvres.

Albus se demandait si c'était ça, avoir un 'meilleur ami'. Il ne s'était jamais trop posé la question car il trouvait le concept un peu stupide... pas vraiment nécessaire. Et puis, il n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'amis proches. Mais maintenant qu'il y repensait – maintenant qu'il avait rencontré Scorpius et qu'ils étaient amis – il se posait la question. Après tout, il était proche de Scorpius, c'était indéniable il passait plus de temps avec lui qu'avec Anson, alors que c'était son camarade de dortoir, voire même qu'avec Rose, ce qui était une première. Et puis, il avait passé ses vacances de Noël avec lui, il s'entendait bien avec, … Oui, Albus aimait bien Scorpius. Peut-être que c'était son meilleur ami... Mais peut-être qu'Albus n'était pas _son_ meilleur ami. Pour cela, il refusait même d'y penser plus longtemps.

-Albus ! s'écria Rose en accourant vers lui, et le regard qu'elle lui donnait montrer qu'elle voulait prouver qu'elle avait raison. Pas vrai que Nolan O'Callaghan est un meilleur batteur qu'Orville Dodge !

-N'importe quoi, s'exclama alors Scorpius. Je suis le seul à avoir vu O'Callaghan faire une faute flagrante la semaine dernière ?

-Ne te mêle pas de ça, Scorpius ! s'exclama alors Rose, amusée.

-C'est qui Nolan O'Callaghan ? Je ne connais que Rella Tabiner, répondit-il alors.

Rose afficha un air indigné. Rella Tabiner était la batteuse de Gryffondor.

-Sympa pour ton équipe, fit-elle. Mais je prends ça comme un compliment.

-Tu as toujours tord, Weasley, s'exclama Augustus, toujours assis.

-N'importe quoi, rétorqua Rose. Elle en pense quoi, Phebe ?

-Phebe ? répéta Augustus. Elle ne sait même pas ce qu'est le vif d'or.

-Hé, s'exclama celle-ci en lui donnant un coup de coude. Je suis assise juste à côté de toi, idiot.

Ils rirent un moment. Alors, c'était à ça que ressemblait Poudlard, finalement. Pas de sombrals qui attaquaient les élèves, ni d'araignées géantes qui sortaient des bois, comme avait promis James mais le parc, Rose, Scorpius, ses amis, et les rayons du soleil qui commençaient à percer les épais nuages du ciel, répandant ses lueurs pâles et dorées sur eux.


	6. Chapter 6

La Grande Salle était, aujourd'hui, une cohue d'exclamations, de discussions, de rires, de cris, parmi les explosions, sortilèges, farces et autres blagues, qui émanaient de cette océan même d'élèves, de visages et de têtes, élèves qui étaient la source de ce bruit. Autour de lui, la pierre des murs semblait se noyer parmi ces élèves, qui se levaient, couraient le long des murs, bondissaient en bas de leur chaise et les voix de ses amis, à ses côtés, s'étouffer comme sur elles-mêmes face à ce même charivari.

Et au sein même de ces cris, de ces élèves, de ces bruits, Scorpius ne pouvait détourner ses yeux de l'élève qui se trouvait à la table de Gryffondor, à l'autre bout de la salle. Redressé, appuyé sur la table de bois à l'aide de ses deux bras solides, il était assez grand, pas très âgé non plus. Des cheveux bruns et épais qui lui retombaient sur la nuque, et des yeux bleus et amusés. Plus bruyant, plus remarquable encore que tous les autres élèves de la salle, le blason rouge et doré brillant sur son pull oui, Scorpius se demandait bien comment il avait fait pour ne pas le remarquer plus tôt, mais à présent qu'il savait qui il était, il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de lui.

Ce garçon, c'était James Potter, et aujourd'hui, c'était le premier avril.

Encore une fois, Scorpius n'était pas quelqu'un de violent il était plutôt pacifique, en soi. S'il n'embêtait personne, alors personne ne l'embêterait – c'était simple. Mais si quelque chose surpassait ce désir de tranquillité, c'était sa loyauté. Ou la loyauté, en général. La famille devait faire passer la famille avant tout, et un ami devait faire passer ses amis avant tout. Le problème avec James Potter, c'était qu'il avait l'air de faire passer ses propres intérêts devant ceux des autres. Et pour cette raison, Scorpius se retenait depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes de se lever de la table et de lui briser le nez.

-Viens ! résonna la voix de Rose à ses oreilles.

Elle semblait le tirer par le manche depuis quelques minutes maintenant et, sortant en un sursaut de sa torpeur, Scorpius se leva. Il la suivit à l'extérieur de la Grande Salle dans le Hall, tout était calme, silence seulement coupé par la cohue s'échappant de la Grande Salle à chaque fois que quelqu'un ouvrait les portes calme seulement troublé par les élèves qui s'échappaient de cette même salle en courant et en riant. Les professeurs semblaient avoir cesser de gérer la situation depuis un moment, pour tout dire.

Il était face à Rose, et ils étaient seuls.

-Si ça tiendrait qu'à moi... commença Scorpius.

Rose l'interrompit par un petit rire amusé, triste un peu.

-James a des amis, Scorpius, fit-elle. Tu ne peux pas simplement aller le voir et espérer en ressortir indemne.

-Juste aller lui parler, alors, s'exclama-t-il.

-Il ne t'écoutera pas, le raisonna Rose. James est plutôt du genre... têtu.

Scorpius jeta un regard en biais vers les portes.

-Assez commun, dans la famille, non ? lança-t-il sur le coup de la colère.

Scorpius n'était pas non plus du genre colérique – mais lorsque ça touchait ses amis, encore une fois, c'était tout autre. Et il était persuadé que n'importe qui d'autre aurait mal pris sa remarque, que n'importe qui d'autre ce serait vexé, mais Rose, elle, esquissa simplement un sourire.

-C'est vrai qu'on est pas vraiment raisonnable, admit-elle. Mais lui parler, aller le voir, faire quoi que ce soit, ça ne changera rien.

-C'est tellement... _stupide_! fulmina-t-il.

Il gardait à l'esprit que l'histoire entre Albus et son frère pouvait être réglée en quelques minutes à peine, si seulement ils faisaient un effort et allaient se parler. Encore, Albus, il pouvait imaginer pourquoi il refusait de faire ce geste. Après tout, il avait ses raisons James l'avait tout de même ignoré pendant des mois. Mais lui, James, ce sale fils de scrout à pétards...

-Je sais, répéta Rose tout bas.

Au même moment, les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent, et un groupe, au moins une dizaine, de Gryffondor arrivèrent dans le Hall. Au sein d'eux, le plus bruyant, encore, James. Et si Rose ne l'avait pas entraîné à l'écart, le prenant par le poignet, Scorpius ne savait pas quelle aurait été sa réaction. A côté de lui, un garçon, un peu plus grand, à la peau noire, des cheveux noirs coupés courts, riait, presque aussi bruyant que James. Et alors que le groupe passait, une fille s'en détacha. Elle avait un teint blême, des cheveux roux retenus grossièrement par un élastique. Elle salua Rose, à côté de lui, et elles commencèrent à parler.

-Je savais pas que tu étais si proche de lui, disait Rose. De James, je veux dire.

La fille jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule, vers les portes menant à la cour pavée que son groupe venait d'emprunter.

-James ? répéta-t-elle d'une voix faible. Non merci, j'ai passé assez de temps avec lui et Fred quand Teddy nous gardait, avant. C'est plutôt mes amis qui sont amis avec les siens.

Rose hocha lentement la tête.

-Albus rentre, pendant les vacances, reprit-elle. On devrait tenter quelque chose pour les reprocher.

Scorpius releva soudainement la tête. La fille hocha la tête.

-Si tu veux, Rosie, dit-elle. Je ne suis pas vraiment proche d'Albus, mais... si tu veux.

Et puis, la conversation s'acheva. Après de brefs au revoir, la fille s'éloigna, et Rose entraîna Scorpius sur le chemin de la bibliothèque, où devait déjà se trouver Anson, Albus, Augustus et Phebe.

-Cette fille, commença alors Scorpius en jetant un regard derrière son épaule. C'était qui ?

-Ma cousine, répondit Rose.

-J'avais deviné, avoua-t-il en souriant. Mais laquelle ?

-Molly, répondit alors Rose.

-Molly, répéta Scorpius tout bas. Elle va bien ? Elle a l'air un peu... pâle.

-Elle stresse pour les examens, lui dit Rose.

-Mais... les examens sont dans deux mois, non ?

Rose hocha la tête.

-Et elle est en seconde année, non ? poursuivit Scorpius.

Rose hocha de nouveau la tête.

-Elle stresse quand même, fit-elle avec un sourire.

Scorpius resta silencieux un moment.

-Vous avez combien de cousins ? demanda-t-il enfin. Je veux dire, je connais déjà Dominique, elle est cool. Maintenant Molly, et puis toi, …

-Tu vois le garçon qui était avec James ? demanda-t-elle alors. Celui qui était juste à côté de lui ? C'est Fred. Il est sympa – plus sympa que James. Et puis, en quatrième année, il y a Victoire, la sœur de Dominique, à Serdaigle. Et l'an prochain, il y aura Louis, et Lily, Hugo, et Lucy, Roxanne, …

-Vraiment, coupa Scorpius. Vous avez _combien_ de cousins ?

Rose eut un rire amusé. Enfin, ils approchaient de la bibliothèque.

-Ecoute, dit-elle en baissant le ton. Comme c'est bientôt les vacances de Pâques et qu'Albus rentre à la maison, il va être là pour le repas de famille. Je pense que je vais essayer de le rapprocher de James.

Scorpius acquiesça. Ça... ça, ce serait vraiment utile.

-Cool, fit-il tout bas. Et comment...

-Aucune idée, interrompit Rose. Et puis, Albus est plutôt solitaire. Je suis à peu près la seule de la famille avec qui il est proche.

-Oh.

Scorpius savait qu'Albus était plutôt renfermé, mais à ce point ? Et puis, c'était peut-être égoïste, mais il était un peu fier, maintenant. Parmi tout ces gens, il l'avait choisi pour être son ami. C'était _son_ ami. Scorpius se sentait un peu spéciale. Il avait hâte d'être en vacances, de lui envoyer des lettres, et de lui rendre visite. Lorsqu'il était plus jeune, avant d'entrer à Poudlard, Scorpius n'avait pas vraiment d'ami. Il était scolarisé à domicile, ses parents lui faisant les cours. C'était à Poudlard qu'il avait rencontré Albus, son premier ami. Bon, c'est vrai qu'il y avait Augustus, et Phebe. Mais si Scorpius était si proche d'eux, c'était surtout car ils étaient dans la même maison. Il ne fallait pas se méprendre, Scorpius adorait Augustus et Phebe. Mais est-ce qu'ils auraient été aussi proches s'il avait été réparti dans une autre maison ? Finalement, Albus était un peu son premier _vrai_ ami.

Devant lui, Phebe se disputait avec sa valise pour réussir à la poser sur le plancher du train, bloquant la file d'élèves qui attendait d'entrer.

-Le végétarisme, c'est stupide, non ? fit la voix d'Elwood Tow, derrière lui. Je veux dire... l'Homme est au sommet de la chaîne alimentaire, non ?

Scorpius n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour comprendre que Dominique Weasley roulait des yeux. Et puis, jetant un regard en biais par-dessus son épaule, il lui adressa un sourire amusé. Lorsque ses yeux bleus croisèrent les siens, elle le lui rendit. Elle et Elwood, c'était quelque chose. Chaque matin en train de se disputer sur un nouveau sujet.

Finalement, Phebe réussit à entrer et Scorpius la suivit. L'embarcation se faisait par maison et par âge, et les Poufsouffle de première année entraient juste après les Gryffondor de première année. Augustus, devant Phebe, menant la marche, fonça dans le premier compartiment vide qu'il croisa. Scorpius posa sa valise dans le porte-bagage, et s'assit près de la fenêtre, tandis que son chat, Clump, sautait sur ses genoux.

-Eloigne cette machine de malheur de moi, fit Phebe, face à lui, en sortant un livre de son sac. Il perd ses poils.

-C'est normal, s'exclama Scorpius en prenant le chat et en le lui tendant. C'est son poil d'hiver.

Phebe détourna le regard, amusée. Puis, les portes du compartiment se rouvrirent, et Rose entra, accompagnée d'un second garçon de Gryffondor, aux cheveux bruns, plus petits qu'elle.

-Carey Bramer, présenta-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de Phebe. Augustus Purcell, Scorpius Malefoy, et Phebe Cropper.

Il leur adressa un bref signe de tête avant de s'asseoir à côté de Rose.

-Bramer ? fit alors Scorpius. Comme Anson.

-Je suis son frère, expliqua-t-il timidement.

-Jumeau ? poursuivit-il.

Carey hocha la tête.

-Cool, laissa alors échapper Augustus, avec un sourire ébahi aux lèvres.

Scorpius le fit redescendre d'un coup de coude amical dans les côtes. Alors qu'ils s'installaient, les Serdaigle de première année entrèrent, et puis ce fut au tour des Serpentard. Quelques minutes après, les portes se rouvrirent, et Albus, se démenant avec sa valise et la cage de son hibou, entra, suivit par Anson Bramer. Et puis, alors que tout le monde s'installait, le plancher du train commença à vibrer.

-Vous allez faire quoi, pendant les vacances ? demanda Rose.

Le train se mettait en marche lentement il était dix heures, et le soleil était déjà levé. Les vacances de Scorpius allaient sûrement être... normales, hormis le fait que c'était la première fois qu'il revoyait ses parents en huit mois, soit plus de temps qu'ils n'avaient jamais passé séparés.

Augustus, lui, leur expliqua qu'il serait chez ses grands-parents, ses parents travaillant au Ministère de la Justice Magique la plupart du temps (oui, car ce futur magistrat qu'était Augustus avait des parents travaillant au ministère de la Justice, cocasse). Et puis, Phebe, quant à elle, passerait voir sa sœur, une moldue, à Newport, dans le sud du Pays de Galles, où elle poursuivait ses études. Enfin, les frères Bramer auraient des vacances tranquilles – ils rendraient visite à des amis d'école primaire, d'après Anson.

Quant à Rose et Albus, ils passeraient une bonne partie des vacances l'un avec l'autre leurs parents étaient proches, apparemment. Et puis, d'après Rose, il y avait ce repas de famille annuel, chez leurs grands-parents. Malgré ce programme chargé, Scorpius espérait qu'il pourrait leur rendre visite – à Albus, en particulier. Il voulait savoir où l'idée de Rose de le réconcilier avec son frère allait mener.

Et puis le trajet se passa ainsi ils discutèrent une bonne partie du temps, et puis Augustus décida de prendre sa revanche aux échecs avec Rose, ce qui fut un échec, sans mauvais jeu de mot. Rose était vraiment douée à ce jeu, Albus les avait mis en garde.

Vers dix-sept heures, les champs et les forêts laissèrent leur place aux immeubles, aux bureaux et aux parcs des villes. C'était Londres. Et puis, le quai s'annonça, et avec lui, une foule d'adultes qui les attendait. Rose et Albus furent les premiers à quitter le compartiment, et Scorpius les perdit dans la foule. Alors, il suivit Phebe, Augustus et les frères Bramer en dehors du train. Traînant sa lourde valise, tentant d'éviter d'écraser son chat, qui marchait à ses côtés, il se posa sur le quai, la vue à moitié obstruée par la vapeur blanche du train. Il n'eut que le temps de voir Anson et Carey Bramer se diriger vers un couple de personnes qui, à la tenue, ne pouvait être que moldu, avant qu'un nouveau volute de vapeur ne lui arrache une quinte de toux. Et puis Phebe disparut à son tour, et Scorpius se retrouva à suivre Augustus, seul repère dans cette foule.

En voyant la mère d'Augustus, Scorpius savait de qui il tenait sa taille de géant. Mrs. Purcell était une femme grande, très grande même, une peau très noire, et de grands yeux bruns et doux. Lorsqu'elle aperçut son fils, son visage se fendit en un grand sourire, et elle se baissa – elle se _baissa_ malgré la taille d'Augustus – et le serra dans ses bras, si fort que le visage d'Augustus se tordit en une grimace et qu'il eut à la repousser. Elle tenait par la main une fille plus petite, la sœur d'Augustus, sûrement.

-Pas devant tout le monde, m'man, marmonna-t-il tout bas alors qu'elle lui plaquait un bisou sur la joue.

Sa mère se releva et se tourna alors vers Scorpius.

-Scorpius Malefoy, c'est ça ? Augustus m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, dit-elle en lui offrant sa main.

Scorpius lui rendit son sourire, et se tourna vers Augustus, toujours souriant.

-C'est vrai ? fit-il. C'est adorable.

Augustus cacha à grande peine un sourire.

-Maman, répéta-t-il tout bas.

-Si tu veux venir à la maison, quelques jours, reprit-elle en direction de Scorpius. Ça tiendra compagnie à Auggy. Juste, envoie-nous une lettre, d'accord ?

-D'accord, madame, répondit Scorpius, amusé.

Et puis elle se retourna vers son fils, ajusta quelques instants sa tenue, et se releva.

-On va y aller, dit-elle alors. Au revoir, Scorpius. Ravie de t'avoir rencontré.

-Au revoir, madame, répéta-t-il. Au revoir, _Auggy_.

Il retenait avec difficulté un rire, à présent, et il vit Augustus s'éloignait, lui jetant un regard noir. Scorpius devait vraiment raconter ça à Phebe.

-Scorpius !

Il se retourna, pour voir, au travers de l'épais nuage, son père, ses cheveux blonds et sa tenue sobre, se tenant debout sur le quai. Alors, il tourna les talons et courut vers lui, tandis qu'il tentait de rendre l'étreinte que lui donnait Scorpius, un peu maladroitement. Son père n'était pas vraiment du genre à donner les câlins. Pour quelqu'un qui avait toujours été scolarisé à domicile, quitter la maison et ses parents pour _huit_ mois, c'était beaucoup. Vraiment beaucoup. Et Scorpius était heureux d'être enfin rentré. Enfin, leur étreinte prit fin, et, suivant son père, qui s'était saisi de sa valise, son chat toujours à ses pieds, ils quittèrent le quai.

-Alors, mon grand, commença son père tandis qu'ils traversaient King's Cross. Comment se passe ton année ?

Scorpius n'avait pas grand chose à dire que ce qu'il avait déjà dit après tout, il leur racontait déjà tout par lettre.

-Poufsouffle, alors ? reprit son père, avec un sourire. J'avoue que j'étais pas vraiment surpris.

Scorpius sourit à son tour en montant dans la voiture. C'était vrai que sa future maison n'avait jamais vraiment été discuté, mais Poufsouffle paraissait être un choix évident.

Alors, Scorpius se lança dans le récit de son année du premier trajet en train, à la Répartition, à sa rencontre avec Albus, en passant par les matchs de Quidditch et Noël, pour enfin en venir ici, aux vacances de Pâques. Mais ça, bien sûr, son père le savait déjà – Scorpius avait tout dit par lettre. Son père, conduisant, se contenter de sourire, de lui jeter des regards par le rétroviseur. Enfin, son père l'interrompit.

-Et ce... Albus, c'est ça ? Il est comment ?

-Super génial ! s'écria alors Scorpius. Pas vraiment bavard, c'est vrai, et un peu trop porté sur les bandes dessinées, c'est vrai aussi, mais il est super. Bon, il est à Serpentard, et apparemment, ça pose des problèmes – mais c'est mieux maintenant, et puis...

Et Scorpius continua comme ça pendant tout le reste du trajet. Enfin, ils arrivèrent dans l'allée de pierre. C'était un long chemin couvert de graviers, bordé de peupliers, au milieu d'un grand terrain d'herbes. Et puis la voiture se gara, et Scorpius descendit. Le hall de la maison était grand, éclairé, et alors que les rayons de soleil terminaient sur les murs aux couleurs sobres, Scorpius entendait les aboiements de son chien, dans la cour, à l'arrière le bruit du plat qui cuit dans la cuisine, seul, et les oiseaux, le chat, sa valise qui traînait sur le sol.

-Maman ! s'écria-t-il alors en s'élançant vers sa mère, qui se tenait debout, à l'autre bout du hall.

Ils échangèrent quelques mots, avant que Scorpius, revenant à la réalité, ne se décide à monter sa valise dans sa chambre.

-Le dîner est prêt dans cinq minutes, t'éloignes pas trop, lança sa mère alors que son père entrait à son tour dans la maison. Ah et puis, Daphné vient à la maison, lundi.

Scorpius monta les marches de bois.

-Il y aura Llewellyn et Alvena ? demanda-t-il, haussant la voix pour se faire entendre.

-Bien sûr, fit la voix de sa mère, alors que Scorpius s'éloignait dans le couloir du premier étage.

Celui-ci était muni d'un épais tapis, les murs décorés de photographies. Enfin, il s'approcha de la porte du fond, avec son nom écrit en pâte à modeler (il devait vraiment revoir la déco'), et poussa le pan en bois. La chambre était pas spécialement grand, assez carrée, mais contenait bien son lit, son armoire, et son bureau. Il ne demandait pas grand chose d'autre. Le confort, la chaleur des murs, et même tous ces bruits, le chien, les oiseaux, le chat. Tout ça lui rappelait la maison, et Scorpius se rappelait ce qui lui avait tant manqué.

Sortant ses affaires de sa valise, il se releva et jeta un regard vers la cour. De l'herbe, des arbres, et puis, en dehors de la clôture, les champs. Il aimait bien, tout cet espace. Oh, il devait montrer tout ça à Albus ! Il adorerait, il en était sûr !

Scorpius redescendit les marches et entra dans la salle à manger, prenant place autour de la table tandis que le repas volait de la cuisine jusqu'ici. Et puis, alors que Scorpius se servait des pommes de terre, sa mère commença :

-Alors. Comment se passe ton année ?

Scorpius ouvrit une première fois la bouche.

-Et puis comment tu as trouvé Poudlard ? Et ta maison ? coupa sa mère, avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de parler. Ça a été une surprise de savoir que tu as été réparti à Poufsouffle, tu sais. Mais, après tout, c'était logique, non ? Je n'ai jamais vu la salle commune de Poufsouffle, c'est comment ?

Scorpius vit son père adresser un sourire à sa femme. Souvent, il répétait que Scorpius tenait son côté si sociable et bavard de sa mère – après tout, il ne venait pas de lui.

Les doigts sur les touches de la manette, Scorpius avait l'impression de disputer le match de sa vie. Et puis, il vit l'écran afficher l'écran de fin de combat, et les lettres « LLEWELLYN WINS » s'afficher à l'écran.

-Encore perdu, gamin, lança alors son cousin. Reviens me voir quand tu sauras jouer à Mortal Kombat, peut-être qu'on pourra enfin faire un match.

Scorpius poussa un soupir en relâchant la manette. Llewellyn était son cousin, une vingtaine d'années, des cheveux noirs et des yeux tout aussi foncés. A Poudlard, il avait été à Serpentard, jouait dans l'équipe de Quidditch, même. Assis sur le parquet du salon, les voix de ses parents, de son oncle et de sa tante leur parvenaient depuis la salle à manger. Scorpius se releva et se laissa tomber sur le canapé, à côté d'Alvena. Celle-ci releva les yeux de son carnet, posa même le crayon de papier qu'elle tenait entre deux doigts, et tourna ses yeux clairs vers lui.

-L'écoute pas, Scorp', fit-elle. Ce petit con de Llewellyn a dix-neuf ans d'expérience.

Son frère se releva à son tour – il était très grand.

- _Petit_ con ? répéta-t-il en riant. Je te rappelle que tu as trois ans de moins que moi, Alvie – je jouais avec la baguette de m'man alors que tu avais encore besoin de couches.

Sa sœur lui adressa un regard irrité accompagné d'un geste grossier du doigt. Et puis, elle retourna à son dessin. Alvena était à Serdaigle, une préfète, en sixième année parfois, même si c'était rare, car Alvena préférait rester dans la tour de Serdaigle, Scorpius la croisait dans les couloirs ils se ressemblaient beaucoup, apparemment. Elle était cool, plus petite que la moyenne, contrairement à son frère, qui, lui, était plus grand. De longs cheveux noirs, comme Llewellyn – et, sur ce point, Scorpius ne leur ressemblait pas.

-Alors, cousin, fit Llewellyn en se laissant tomber dans un des fauteuils du salon. Cool, Poudlard ?

C'était la fin de l'après-midi, le soleil frappait encore la salle de ses rayons.

-Génial, répondit Scorpius avec un grand sourire.

-Avec un Serpentard, un Poufsouffle et une Gryffondor, ce serait bien qu'on est une autre cousine à Gryffondor, commenta Alvena en levant les yeux de son carnet.

-Une cousine ? répéta son frère. Pourquoi pas un cousin ?

Alvena eut un soupire exaspéré.

-Bon sang, Llewellyn, fit-elle. Laisse un peu de parité entrer dans cette famille.

Son frère rit.

-Alors, ajouta-t-il plus bas. Vous savez la nouvelle ? Poudlard accueille le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, l'an prochain.

Scorpius releva soudainement les yeux – _vraiment_? C'était génial !

-Pas surprenant, commenta Alvena. Durmstrang l'a accueillit il y a cinq ans, et Beauxbâtons la fois d'avant. Ils devraient être plus discrets, s'ils veulent garder l'organisation du tournoi secret.

-Ca veut dire que tu pourras te présenter, Alvie ! s'écria-t-il. Tu te rendras enfin utile !

Mais sa cousine roula simplement des yeux.

-Bien sûr, fit-elle. Comme si j'avais que ça à faire, avec les ASPICs.

-En théorie, commença Scorpius. Il n'y a pas d'ASPICs, si tu fais le Tournoi.

-Tu marques un point, gamin, fit Llewellyn.

Alvena se contenta de soupirer, et retourna à son dessin – c'était un lac, d'après ce que Scorpius en voyait. Le silence revint, et le salon fut seulement troublé par les voix des adultes. Llewellyn se détourna vite d'eux, et retourna au jeu vidéo.

-... je ne sais pas – on ne peut pas juger sans connaître, pas vrai, Draco ? faisait la voix de sa mère. Et puis si il est si proche de lui, c'est forcément pour une bonne raison, non ?

-Oui, c'est sûr, cédait son père. C'est juste... bizarre, non ?

-A ta place, j'espérerai juste qu'ils ne soient pas si proches que ça, faisait la voix, amusée, de sa tante Daphné. Ou alors, j'aimerais bien voir à quoi vos retrouvailles vont ressembler...

Scorpius vit l'avatar de Llewellyn être pulvérisé par son adversaire, et l'entendit grogner. Enfin, lorsqu'il se retourna, Alvena avait posé ses yeux sur lui.

-Ils sont en train de parler de ton ami, l'informa-t-elle.

Scorpius fronça les sourcils. C'était ce qu'ils faisaient ? Il jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule. Son oncle, sa tante, et ses parents, étaient en train de discuter, simplement, à la table. Scorpius se retourna vers Alvena.

-Albus ? fit-il.

-Qui d'autre ? dit-elle. Toute la famille sait que vous êtes amis, tu sais.

Ah ? Bah... ce n'était pas si important, si ?

-Ah, fit simplement Scorpius. Et alors ?

Alvena eut un rire, mais se ressaisit lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il était vraiment ignorant.

-Tu ne sais pas ? fit-elle alors. Tes parents et ceux d'Albus se détestent.

Cette pensée frappa Scorpius. Ses parents et ceux d'Albus... Non. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils se détesteraient ? Et puis, ce n'était pas si grave, si ? Ses parents savaient déjà qu'il était ami avec Albus Potter, si ça leur poserait un si gros problème, ils lui auraient dit. Pourquoi les gens s'amusaient à se détester, comme ça ? James et Albus, et puis ses parents et ceux d'Al'...

-Non, fit alors Scorpius. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils...

-Viens jouer, Scorpius, l'appela alors Llewellyn. Je viens de débloquer un _fatality_ , tu ne vas pas en croire tes yeux.

Alors, Scorpius préféra se détourna de sa conversation avec Alvena – peut-être qu'elle avait tord, après tout. Pourquoi détester les parents d'Albus ? D'après lui, ils étaient des héros de guerre. Alors, il revint auprès de son cousin.

Il devait envoyer une lettre à Albus.


	7. Chapter 7

Descendant les marches de pierre du perron, Albus se retrouva au coude à coude avec sa sœur, Lily. Et, d'un même mouvement, ils coururent les derniers mètres les séparant de la voiture et de la portière, ouverte sur les sièges arrières. Après encore quelques secondes de combat, ce fut Lily qui réussit à s'y glisser en première et, tandis qu'Albus prenait place à côté d'elle, sa sœur lui adressa un grand sourire.

-J'ai gagné, dit-elle simplement.

-C'était pas une course, grogna Albus en réponse.

Sa sœur eut un rire amusé.

-A peine.

Et puis, ils furent rejoints par Teddy, qui discutait à voix haute avec James, tandis que celui-ci s'asseyait à son tour à l'arrière – c'était de la triche pour certains, mais souvent, on devait admettre qu'agrandir les sièges de voiture par magie étaient bien pratique.

Et puis leur père arriva et prit place devant le volant tandis que leur mère attachait sa ceinture. Ça avait été des vacances tranquilles, pour le moment, et Albus, sortant une bande-dessinée de son sac, sentant le poids de la dernière lettre de Scorpius, dans sa poche, contre sa jambe, n'en attendait pas plus de ce voyage chaque année, à Pâques, ses parents les emmenaient, lui, Lily, James et Teddy, à la campagne, en Ecosse. C'était comme une tradition. Et puis, la voiture se mit en marche.

-Oh, fit la voix de Teddy, par-dessus son épaule. Tu les lis, après tout ?

La BD était un peu usée, les coins cornés, la couverture passée. Comme tout le reste de sa collection, Albus la tenait de Teddy, qui la lui avait légué lorsqu'Albus avait huit ans il la tenait lui-même de sa mère. Lorsqu'il la lui avait donné, Albus était bien trop gêné pour accepter – mais Teddy avait insisté, il les connaissait déjà toutes par cœur, et James n'en voulait pas, de toute manière.

Albus acquiesça, et il vit le sourire de Teddy s'agrandir.

-C'en est une vieille, commenta-t-il alors.

-Il peut te raconter la fin, si tu veux, s'éleva alors la voix de James, de l'autre côté de la banquette.

-Oui, reprit Teddy en se tournant vers lui. Mais je ne ferais pas ça, car je suis un humain décent.

-Oh, excusez-moi, monsieur le préfet-en-chef, fit James en riant.

Albus retourna à sa bande-dessinée. James lui parlait, après tout, c'était bon signe, non ? Mais il ne lui parlait que pour le tourner en dérision... Est-ce qu'il devait s'estimer heureux ? Ça l'énervait, mais, lorsqu'il réfléchissait à comment sortir de cette situation, il ne voyait que deux moyens : le premier, c'était d'ignorer le problème, sa façon préférée, celle dont il avait opté depuis sa répartition. Et puis, la seconde, qui lui venait lorsqu'il se demandait ce qu'en penserait Scorpius, c'était d'aller lui parler.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi c'est toi qui devrait conduire, c'est tout, perçut-il la voix de sa mère, à l'avant, malgré la discussion de James et Teddy, le bruit du trafic, et le son du jeu vidéo de Lily.

-Car la dernière fois que tu as pris le volant, je crois que tu as failli tuer quelqu'un, répondit son père.

-C'est n'importe quoi.

La maison de campagne était loin, et le trajet lui parut d'autant plus long que chaque nouvelle parole, chaque nouvelle éclat de voix de la par de James qu'il percevait, lui perçait le cœur. Mais, après quelques heures, ils arrivèrent. C'était une grande maison qui se tenait, seule, au milieu des champs, larges étendues de terre dorées, vertes ou marron. Suivant de loin James et Teddy, il entra dans le salon. C'était une salle carrée, plutôt large, qui faisait aussi office de salle à manger. Et puis, dans le fond, l'escalier, et à droite, la cuisine, et à gauche, une chambre – celle de ses parents. Albus se dirigea vers les marches, et arriva dans le couloir du premier étage. Face à lui, une porte la chambre de Lily. A côté, une autre, celle que lui et James prenaient d'habitude. La main sur la poignée, s'apprêtant à entrer, la voix de Teddy, qu'il percevait de l'autre côté du pan de bois, l'en dissuada. Il aurait dû s'y attendre... Machinalement, Albus se dirigea vers la porte, au fond du couloir, l'habituelle chambre de Teddy. Il y entra, et posa son sac sur le lit. Du rez-de-chaussé montaient les voix de ses parents – ils parlaient plutôt forts, d'ordinaire.

Albus resta un moment assis sur le lit, avant de se diriger vers le bureau. Il sortit la lettre de Scorpius. Si seulement il aurait été là... Il aurait su quoi faire, lui, pour James.

Et puis le bruit de pas dans les marches le détournèrent de ses pensées, et de la lettre. Intrigué, il entrouvrit la porte de la chambre. James et Teddy tenaient des balais, les descendant vers le salon. Et puis, il vit Lily traverser le couloir, et s'arrêter devant sa porte. Alors, Albus ouvrit.

-Tu viens ? On va jouer au Quidditch, lui expliqua-t-elle.

-J'aime pas le Quidditch, répondit-il.

-Moi non plus, avoua Lily en souriant. Mais je crois que si tu ne viens pas jouer, papa et maman vont te déshériter.

Albus leva les yeux au ciel, bien qu'amusé. Alors, il la suivit dans le couloir, et ils descendirent à leur tour les marches. Enfin, ils sortirent. Au fil des années, ils avaient pris l'habitude de jouer au Quidditch, dans les champs, à l'écart des moldus. Et, face à lui et Lily, six balais. Ils faisaient deux équipes de trois un gardien, deux poursuiveurs – ils ne jouaient pas avec le vif d'or, bien sûr.

-Je prends James et Teddy, lança tout de suite leur mère.

Leur père répondit par un haussement d'épaules, comme prit au dépourvu.

-Très bien, comme tu voudras. Toute façon, je joue mieux que toi, donc...

Leur mère répondit par un rire dédaigneux.

-Tu joues mieux que moi, vraiment ? Je te rappelle que j'ai joué avec les Harpies de Holyhead ?

C'étaient des petites pics amicales, Albus le savait mais ça le faisait toujours rire.

L'après-midi passa comme ça. Il y eut un premier match, où l'équipe de James gagna 100 à 30 (ils avaient décidé d'arrêter les points à 100). Et puis, un second, gagné par l'équipe d'Albus. Enfin, ils avaient changé les équipes. James et Lily avec son père, Albus et Teddy avec sa mère, pour obtenir un score à peu près similaire. Teddy et Lily étaient les gardiens de chaque équipe, tandis qu'Albus occupait le poste de poursuiveur.

Enfin, le soleil semblait se coucher sur les champs, à l'horizon, et les derniers rayons pourpres s'éteignaient sur leur visage, poussant Albus à plisser les yeux. Dans la maison, il entendait les voix de ses parents et de Lily, discutant de la Coupe d'Europe de Quidditch, qui aurait lieu pendant l'été. Albus avait décidé de rester encore un peu à l'extérieur, profitant des derniers rayons de chaleur.

-On vous a éclaté.

Albus tourna la tête. C'était à lui qu'on adressait la parole ? Mais la question venait de James, et Albus était le seul encore à l'extérieur. Donc oui, c'était bien à lui que James adressait la parole. Il haussa les épaules.

-J'ai jamais dit que j'étais doué au Quidditch.

-J'ai jamais pensé que tu l'étais, rétorqua James avec un sourire, en s'asseyant sur le sol, à côté de lui.

Le silence s'installa entre eux.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux, James ? demanda alors Albus.

-Passer du temps avec mon petit frère, c'est tout, fit-il.

-C'est pour ça que tu ne me parles pas, quand on est à Poudlard ?

James sembla réfléchir un moment. Il hésita à répondre.

-A Poudlard, c'est pas pareil, fit-il enfin, sur un ton un peu plus grave. A Poudlard, tu es à Serpentard. Là...

-Donc, coupa Albus. Tu as un problème avec le fait que je sois à Serpentard. C'est _juste_ une maison, James.

Il répéta stupidement ce que Scorpius n'avait cessé de lui dire depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, sans y croire complètement lui-même. C'était vrai que Scorpius l'avait aidé à affirmer sa maison – à présent, Albus connaissait quelques anecdotes cool, comme le fait que Merlin y est était, que certaines valeurs, comme la détermination et l'ambition, étaient bien. Mais Albus n'était pas encore arriver au point où il brandirait des drapeaux aux couleurs de Serpentard.

-Juste une maison qui était contre nous pendant la guerre, fit alors James.

-C'était il y a presque vingt ans, James, soupira Albus. J'espérais au moins que tu me soutiendrais là-dessus.

Mais celui-ci ne répondit que par un haussement d'épaules indifférent.

-Tu me blesses vraiment, avoua enfin Albus.

Et il sentit un nœud se formait dans le creux de sa gorge. Albus n'aimait pas parler de ses sentiments – d'après James, c'était un truc de fillette. Mais celui-ci leva son regard vers lui.

-Vraiment ? fit-il.

Albus hocha la tête.

-D'accord, souffla-t-il, un peu gêné, un peu fatigué, aussi. _Peut-être_ bien que je ferais un effort.

-C'est vrai ? laissa alors échapper Albus, incrédule. Genre, tu... tu me parleras à Poudlard comme tu le fais là ?

-Si tu veux, crétin, dit alors son frère.

Albus avait les yeux grands ouverts. Il n'y croyait pas. Ça avait vraiment été si facile ? Si Scorpius voyait ça...

o0o

Il faisait beau, et la table avait été dressé dehors, cette année. En même temps, c'était très délicat de faire entrer l'entièreté de la famille Weasley dans une seule pièce surtout dans une pièce aussi restreinte que le salon du Terrier. Oh, ce n'était pas que le salon était spécialement petit – il était de taille moyenne, en fait – mais, en l'occurrence, les murs étaient trop proches, les meubles pas assez espacés, et les fauteuils pas assez larges.

-Non, trancha Angelina. Magpie Maguire est et restera toujours la meilleure joueuse des Assaillants de Stonewall, quoique t'en dises, George.

-Je pense que tu devrais écouter ta femme, intervint alors la mère de Albus.

Alors, son oncle sembla pris au dépourvu.

-D'accord, très bien, fit-il, avec un petit sourire malgré tout. Si vous êtes toutes liguées contre moi.

Bien qu'Albus n'avait jamais côtoyé plus que ça oncle George et tante Angie, il les appréciait beaucoup. En même temps, c'était sûrement les personnes les plus décontractes de sa famille. Et puis, oncle George tenait toute cette boutique de farces et attrapes, et tante Angie avait joué chez les Flèches d'Appleby. C'était sûrement pour ça que James les aimait autant.

-Je pense que le Ministère devrait créer une sous-division dédiée aux dragons, disait oncle Percy, un peu plus âgé qu'oncle George, et beaucoup moins décontracté aussi, un peu plus loin. C'est déjà assez stupide qu'il n'en existe pas déjà une.

-Amen, commenta simplement tante Audrey, une sorcière asiatique qui travaillait aussi au Ministère, en finissant son verre.

-Je ne sais pas, disait oncle Charlie en réponse. Créer une sous-division uniquement pour les dragons, c'est trop solennel. C'est libre, un dragon.

Oncle Charlie était cool. Il n'était pas souvent là, et c'était déjà bien qu'il fasse le trajet jusqu'au Terrier pour le repas de Pâques. Albus l'admirait. C'était un homme grand, musclé, qui travaillait dans une réserve, pour les dragons, justement.

-Ca tombe bien car j'ai... faisait son grand-père, avant de baisser sa voix d'un ton, pour éviter que grand-mère Molly, assise un peu plus loin, ne l'entende. J'ai réparé un moteur de voiture, dans le garage, et...

La tante d'Albus, la mère de Rose, Hermione, sembla s'étouffer avec son verre.

\- Arthur, laissa-t-elle échapper en riant. Je connais quelques trucs en mécanique – et encore, je n'ai lu qu'un manuel... Je n'y connais absolument rien en moteur.

Elle croisa le regard amusé de tante Fleur, elle-même sang-mêlée. Tante Fleur travaillait à Gringotts, où elle avait rencontré oncle Bill, des années plutôt. D'ailleurs, celui-ci était assis à ses côtés, de longues et larges cicatrices sur le visage, qui lui donnait un air cool, d'après Albus. Lui-même discutait avec oncle Ron, à l'autre bout de la table, sur qui gagnerait un match de Quidditch, entre les Canons de Chudley, ou les Busards de Heidelberg – le fait est que ces deux équipes étaient pitoyablement nulles. Et puis enfin, les deux nouveaux arrivés à la table, Victoire et Teddy, discutaient, un peu à l'écart de ces conversations. Victoire était grande, de longs cheveux blonds semblables à ceux de sa mère, et des yeux verts et limpides. Elle était très belle, elle était aussi à Serdaigle, en quatrième année. Et Teddy, des cheveux roux, pour l'occasion, riait face à elle. Albus ne savait pas de quoi ils parlaient, mais ça devait être passionnant, pour les voir tous les deux aussi intéressés. Ils souriaient tous les deux, c'était si... bizarre.

-Ils flirtent, fit la voix de James, à côté de lui.

Albus sursauta et se retourna vers lui. Enfin, il détacha ses yeux de Teddy.

-Q-Quoi ? balbutia-t-il, prit par surprise.

Son frère eut un sourire amusé face à sa réaction.

-Vicky et Teddy, répéta-t-il. Ils sont en train de flirter.

-Vraiment ? fit Albus, dubitatif.

James le regarda d'un air à la fois malicieux et amusé – oui, il semblait sûr de lui. Est-ce que Victoire et Teddy flirtaient l'un avec l'autre ? Albus ne savait pas. Après tout, il y avait pleins d'autres possibilités, non ? Et puis voilà que la main de Teddy se glissait sur la table à son tour, à l'endroit même où se trouvait celle de Victoire. Bon, peut-être bien qu'ils flirtaient, en fin de compte.

Ils étaient assis autour de la seconde table qui avait été dressé pour l'occasion. Autour de cette table, tout ceux qui avaient moins de quatorze ans – soit tout le monde naît après Victoire. Face à lui, il y avait Rose, dont le regard allait de lui à James, les sourcils froncés, suspicieuses. Et puis, à côté d'elle, Lily et Hugo, le frère de Rose, qui discutaient à voix basses. Hugo était un peu gauche dans sa façon de parler, un peu en décalage avec eux. Aux côtés de James, c'était Fred et sa sœur, Roxanne, de l'âge de Lily et Hugo, qui semblaient en pleine dispute, comme ça leur arrivait souvent. Et puis, un peu plus loin, Louis, le fils le plus jeune d'oncle Bill et de tante Fleur, que tout le monde reconnaissait beau, avec ses cheveux blonds, qui parlait à Lucy, la fille de Percy et Audrey. Celle-ci était assise à côté de sa sœur, Molly, faisant ressortir le contraste de leur physique. Molly avait hérité des traits des Weasley, des cheveux roux, une peau un peu pâle, des yeux bruns, tandis que Lucy, sa petite sœur, prenait le physique de sa mère, des cheveux noirs et lisses, des yeux bridés. Molly parlait à Dominique, calmement. Celles-ci discutaient, un peu à l'écart du reste.

Lentement, le repas s'acheva, et Albus resta seul, avec Rose, près de la table désertée.

-Vous vous parlez ? fit-elle tout de suite.

Albus lui-même n'en était pas sûr.

-Je ne sais pas... Je crois ? Je ne sais pas s'il me parlera toujours à Poudlard, fit-il.

-Il a mit du temps à accepter le fait que tu ne sois pas à Gryffondor, dit Rose avec prudence.

-Comme tout le monde, non ? répondit simplement Albus. C'est une bonne chose que je n'ai dit à personne que j'étais ami avec Scorp...

Il s'interrompit soudainement face à l'expression indignée qui grandissait sur le visage de Rose. Le silence se fit, quand soudain, elle éclata :

-Attends. Tu ne leur as pas dit pour Scorpius ?!

-Oh ! Parce que toi, peut-être, tu l'as dit à tes parents ? répondit-il.

Rose parut gênée, et répondit, avec hésitation :

-Non... Mais... ça allait venir. Et puis... je ne suis pas aussi proche de Scorpius que toi tu l'es !

-Comment ça ? marmonna Albus.

Rose sembla réfléchir un instant.

-J'aurai pas connu Scorpius si tu aurais pas été ami avec lui, fit-elle enfin.

-Mais j'ai pas demandé à être son ami, moi ! C'est lui, qui... ! éclata-t-il avant de s'arrêter.

C'est vrai qu'Albus n'avait jamais demandé à être l'ami de Scorpius – c'est pour ça qu'il était si heureux de l'avoir comme ami, justement. Albus n'était pas vraiment sociable, un peu trop sarcastique pour son propre bien, et c'est pour ça que le fait que Scorpius, si sociable et empathique, l'ait choisi pour être son ami parmi toutes les autres personnes de leur année, le comblée d'une fierté si... inexplicable. Oui, son amitié avec Scorpius le comblait d'une si grande fierté, il en était si heureux, que le fait qu'il doive la garder secrète le tuait encore plus.

-Je pense que Dominique leur a dit – aux adultes – que Scorpius était avec elle à Poufsouffle, fit alors Rose, après un instant de silence.

Albus haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas vraiment la question, dans le fond.

-Et alors ? répondit-il. Attends... tu penses que Scorpius a dit à ses parents qu'on était amis ?

-Honnêtement, Al'... marmonna Rose. Scorpius a l'air d'avoir dit à tout le monde que vous étiez amis.

C'était la fin. Donc... Scorpius disait à ses parents qu'ils étaient amis. Pourquoi Albus ne pouvait pas faire pareil ? Bon, c'est vrai qu'il y avait la presse. Et puis James. Surtout _James_. Être à Serpentard, c'était une chose. Mais être ami avec Scorpius Malefoy ? Non. C'était inconcevable. Alors, Albus se tourna vers Rose.

-Qu'on soit d'accord, commença-t-il. Scorpius ne doit jamais être au courant que nos parents ne savent pas. Sinon...

-Sinon, il le prendrait personnellement et refuserait de nous parler tant qu'on ne l'ait pas dit à nos parents, coupa Rose.

Albus hocha la tête. Elle commençait à bien le connaître, elle aussi. Cependant, dans un coin de sa tête, Scorpius le manquait. Albus devrait lui envoyer une lettre, une fois rentrée.

o0o

La fin de l'année approchait, et ça se voyait. La bibliothèque était emplie d'élèves. Des septième année en pleine détresse, des cinquième année qui marchaient en vitesse d'une bibliothèque à l'autre, des bras chargés d'une pile de livres et de parchemins. Et puis, tournant en vitesse les pages des manuels, dans l'espoir d'enregistrer tout son contenu, les sixième année semblaient tout aussi perdus qu'eux, malgré le fait qu'ils n'aient aucun examen important cette année. Même certains quatrième, troisième année, étaient à la bibliothèque, en prévision des examens qui approchaient dans un mois.

Mais, malgré l'échéance des premiers contrôles qui approchaient, Albus n'y pouvait rien. Les mots se mélangeaient devant lui, les phrases n'avaient aucun sens, et il n'y avait aucun moyen. Il était foutu.

A côté de lui, Anson contemplait la page de son manuel de potions et, face à lui, Rose semblait concentrée sur sa notion de métamorphose. A côté d'elle, Phebe Cropper avait la tête entre les mains, relisant son cours de Sortilèges. Et puis, Scorpius remuait silencieusement les lèvres, mimant des incantations. Seul Augustus semblait calme, assis sur une chaise, souriant paisiblement.

-Attendez... marmonna Anson, lentement. Un mortier ?

La dyslexie. C'était la dyslexie. Il y avait échappé tout au long de l'année, recopiant ses cours sur ceux de Rose, prenant l'aide de Scorpius pour rattraper les notions qu'il ne comprenait pas. Mais elle le rattrapait. Et il était foutu.

-Anson, fit Rose, ayant relevé les yeux vers lui, l'air désemparée. Un mortier. C'est ce qui sert à écraser les ingrédients. On s'en sert depuis le premier jour.

-Ah, fit-il simplement en retournant à sa contemplation.

C'était facile, avant, chez les moldus. Il avait de l'aide, c'était adapter, il comprenait les cours, les phrases écrites au tableau. Mais les sorciers ? La dyslexie devait vraiment leur être étrangère, car bien que ses parents aient prévenu les professeurs, rien n'avait été fait pour l'aider. Albus était laissé pour compte, abandonné, tandis qu'on attendait de lui des choses qu'il ne pouvait _pas_ faire.

Un brusque éclair le fit relever la tête et ils se tournèrent tous vers un livre, posé sur la table, à l'autre bout de la salle, qui sauta en l'air, tandis qu'il recevait l'éclair. Et puis, ils se retournèrent vers l'origine du sort. Scorpius semblait plus que gêné, les joues rouges, cloué à sa chaise. Et puis, maladroitement, il rangea sa baguette.

-Oops, laissa-t-il échapper. C'était... un accident.

Albus laissa sa tête retomber sur la table. Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il ne réussisse ses examens. Il n'avait pas les capacités – on ne lui laissait pas les capacités.

Rose avait relevé les yeux vers lui, cependant, et ferma son livre.

-Albus... appela-t-elle. Al'.

Il releva la tête.

-Tu préfères qu'on révise à l'oral, peut-être ? fit Rose. Genre... je t'interroge, tu réponds, je te dis si c'est bon.

Albus eut un soupir de soulagement en acquiesçant. Rose était la seule, ici, à savoir pour sa dyslexie, à savoir qu'il était actuellement en train de désespérer devant son manuel.

Et ils commencèrent. Albus n'avait qu'à répéter ce qu'il avait écrit dans son cours – il avait bien relu son cours, écrit de son écriture penchée, chiffonnée. Il écrivait mal, tout le monde le lui avait toujours dit.

-Un sortilège pour faire voler des objets ? demanda Rose, et ce devait être la vingtième question.

-Wingardium Leviosa, répondit-il.

Scorpius hocha la tête.

-C'est tout à fait correct, garantit-il.

Albus acquiesça. Ça allait bien se passer. Ça devait bien se passer.

-C'est des examens de première année, reprit Scorpius après un silence. Ça va être difficile d'avoir en dessous de Effort Exceptionnel – et je plaisante pas. Ces examens, c'est une blague.

A la fois, ce qu'il disait rassuré Albus, et à la fois, ça l'inquiétait. Comment il ferait, lors des BUSEs et des ASPICs ?

-Au pire, si on se rate, on pourra toujours revenir l'an prochain, fit Augustus en riant, comme si ce qu'il disait était hilarant.

Albus voulait retourner à l'école primaire. Là, au moins, les moldus prenaient en compte le fait qu'il était dyslexique. Ici... ici, il avait l'impression qu'on _voulait_ qu'il échoue.

-Si vraiment on se rate, reprit Scorpius plus sérieusement. Ce sera pas grave, si ? Je veux dire, on peut difficilement avoir en-dessous de Acceptable.

Albus espérait que ce soit le cas – que ce soit si facile. Il espérait vraiment qu'il ait, lui aussi, que des Efforts Exceptionnels que ce ne soit pas une note réservée à ceux qui avaient le privilège de ne pas être dyslexique.

Oui, il espérait que les examens se passent bien.


	8. Chapter 8

Est-ce que Scorpius était angoissé à l'idée de recevoir son relevé de notes ? Non. Scorpius n'était pas spécialement angoissé lorsqu'il s'agissait des cours il avait de bonnes notes, dans la moyenne en tout cas, et il savait qu'il avait réussi ses examens – son professeur de potions, et accessoirement le directeur de sa maison, Mr. Dunn, le lui avait dit.

-Que des Effort Exceptionnel et des Optimal, se vanta Augustus, son bulletin sous les yeux. Et j'ai révisé la veille pour le lendemain.

Non, Scorpius n'était pas spécialement angoissé. Aucun de ses amis non plus, d'ailleurs Augustus semblait se soucier le moins du monde de ses notes, et Phebe aurait forcément que des Optimal, vu comment elle avait révisé.

-Ca ne te sauvera pas, pour les BUSEs, ça, lança Phebe à Augustus, assise face à ce dernier.

Elle-même tenait son relevé – que des Optimal, comme prévu. Et puis Mr. Dunn passa derrière Scorpius, lui donnant à son tour son bulletin. C'était un homme qui avait une cinquantaine d'années, et un crâne déjà dégarni. Scorpius l'aimait bien.

-Effort Exceptionnel partout, fit-il avec un petit sourire modeste.

Augustus lui donna un coup de poing fraternel dans l'épaule. Et puis, Scorpius dirigea son regard sur Rose, Albus et Anson Bramer, assis à côté d'eux. Rose avait déjà eu son relevé de notes des Optimal, tout comme Phebe.

-Ca va aller, répétait-elle à voix basse, à Albus. Tu as pas mal réussi, non ?

Non, si Scorpius était angoissé par rapport aux relevés de notes, ce n'était pas pour lui – c'était pour Albus. Il avait remarqué comment il se démenait pour réviser, avec Rose, à la bibliothèque. Il s'était donné vraiment du mal, mais malgré ça, Scorpius savait qu'une réussite ne serait pas garantie. Malgré tous les efforts d'Albus, aucun d'eux ne savait s'il avait réussi – les professeurs pouvaient être vraiment égoïstes, parfois... Aucun d'eux ne savait s'ils seraient indulgents – sous prétexte de ne pas faire de favoritisme, ils pouvaient être sévères, aussi. Mais si c'était le cas – s'ils sacquaient les copies d'Albus sous un prétexte aussi stupide – Scorpius se promettait qu'il irait frapper au bureau de la directrice. Juste au nom de la justice – et aussi, et surtout, c'était vrai, car Albus était son ami.

Scorpius releva sa tête en apercevant la directrice de la maison Serpentard, Mrs. Spice, une petite sorcière d'une trentaine d'années qui enseignait l'astronomie, se démenait pour trouver ses élèves.

-Albus Potter ! appela sa voix fluette.

-Ici, lança Rose en levant la main.

Et c'est elle qui attrapa la petite enveloppe, tandis qu'Anson, face à eux, saisissait la sienne, et l'ouvrait, sereinement, tout en croquant une nouvelle fois dans son toast. Albus,, quant à lui, se tenait la tête entre les mains, l'enveloppe posait sous ses yeux.

-Je peux pas l'ouvrir... marmonna-t-il en se levant soudainement de la table. Je peux pas l'ouvrir. Rose, Scorpius, ouvrez-la à ma place.

Il s'éloigna de quelques pas de la table, leur tourna le dos, alors que Scorpius se rapprochait de Rose, l'enveloppe entre ses mains. Et puis, lentement, elle défit le cachet, en sortit le bout de parchemin qu'elle contenait.

Un bout de parchemin simple, une brève introduction écrite d'une encre verte et scintillante, ronde. Après, juste en-dessous, les matières, et les résultats... Les sourcils de Rose se fronçaient et se levaient au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait dans sa lecture. Et puis, la signature de la directrice. Scorpius aussi avait du mal à dissimuler sa surprise. Le bulletin était... bon. Certes, pas aussi bon que celui de Rose ou de Phebe, mais toujours... bon. Des Acceptable dans chaque matière. Donc... c'était ça ? Il n'y avait pas de piège ?

Avec précaution, comme si elle avait peur de briser quelque chose, Rose se retourna vers son cousin.

-Albus, commença-t-elle doucement. Tu as réussi.

Il fronça d'abord les sourcils, une bonne seconde, et puis, ses yeux s'agrandirent tandis qu'il s'approchait d'eux.

-Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il.

-Tu as des Acceptable dans chaque matière, Al' ! s'écria Scorpius en le laissant prendre le parchemin, ne retenant plus son sourire, désormais.

Albus jeta un bref coup d'oeil au parchemin, et puis, il l'approcha de lui, le regardant avec plus de minutie. Enfin, il s'éloigna de nouveau, se retourna, et puis revint.

-J'ai réussi, souffla-t-il.

-Tu as réussi ! s'écria Scorpius, son sourire s'agrandissant d'autant plus.

-J'ai réussi, répéta-t-il tandis que l'information lui parvenait.

Scorpius sentit une secousse qui manqua de le faire tomber de sa chaise. Albus le serrait dans ses bras, à présent, et c'était déjà étrange du fait qu'il était plutôt celui à donner les étreintes qu'à recevoir mais d'autant plus que c'était Albus qui le prenait dans ses bras – une étreinte qui l'empêchait un peu de respirer, c'est vrai, mais une étreinte quand même.

Enfin, Albus le relâcha, le parchemin se froissa dans sa main tant il le tenait fort, et se consacra cette fois-ci à sa cousine. Partout, la joie semblait entourer Scorpius. Albus avait réussi ses examens – ils avaient tous réussi leurs examens – et il faisait beau. Déjà, il pouvait sentir sans encore y être la brise fraîche, le vent calme, de la matinée. Le plafond de la Grande Salle l'indiquait, par ses nuages clairs et fins qui se détachaient de part leur pâleur sur le ciel bleu.

-Oui, bon, souffla Augustus, qui n'avait pas relevé ses yeux de son petit-déjeuner, tandis qu'Albus serrait toujours Rose dans ses bras. On est toujours qu'en première année, hein.

-La ferme, le somma Scorpius en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Il roula des yeux. Augustus pouvait vraiment se montrer insensible, parfois. La plupart du temps, en réalité. Et puis, Phebe releva les yeux vers Anson.

-Alors, fit-elle, sur le ton de la conversation. Ton bulletin ?

Anson haussa les épaules, et répondit, tout en beurrant une tartine de pain.

-Pas grand chose, répondit-il avec un sourire amical. Des Acceptable par-ci, des Effort Exceptionnel par-là.

-Oh, répondit Phebe en hochant la tête. Je vois.

Et elle retourna à son livre.

-Il est bizarre, fit-elle silencieusement, remuant simplement les lèvres, en croisant le regard de Scorpius.

Il rit doucement. Et puis, Albus retrouva sa place, entre Scorpius et Rose, un sourire figé sur ses lèvres.

-J'ai réussi, dit-il simplement, tandis que Scorpius l'interrogeait du regard.

-Bien joué, vieux, lança-t-il en toute réponse, tandis qu'Albus lui tapait dans la main.

Rose se redressa à son tour sur sa chaise.

-Alors, reprit-elle en buvant son verre de jus de citrouille. Vous allez à la Coupe d'Europe de Quidditch, cet été ?

-Oui, répondit Augustus, en premier. Mon oncle et ma tante ont prévu de m'emmener, Scorpius et moi.

-Vraiment ? fit celui-ci, étonné. Tu ne m'avais pas dit ça.

Augustus fronça les sourcils et tourna son regard vers lui.

-Ah ? dit-il simplement. C'est ma mère qui a organisé ça, j'ai dû oublié de te prévenir.

Scorpius acquiesça avec hésitation – il n'avait même pas été mit au courant, et il en était étonné. Et puis Rose se tourna vers eux, secoua la tête.

-Oui, fit-elle. On y va aussi, avec Albus. On pourra peut-être se voir.

-Carrément ! s'exclama alors Scorpius. Ce serait... dément.

Albus tourna ses yeux vers Rose, et resta immobile, quelques instants. Et puis, il se retourna vers Scorpius, et sourit.

-Oui, dit-il faiblement.

C'était un sourire forcé, et Scorpius avait bien vu les forces qu'il avait dû rassembler pour articuler ces simples mots. Alors, il fronça les sourcils. Peut-être que ça lui posait problème... pourquoi est-ce que ça lui poserait problème ?

-Il y a un problème ? demanda-t-il alors.

-Non, assura Albus, après une pause un peu trop longue à son goût. Non, il n'y a pas de problème, t'en fais pas. Ce sera... cool.

Alors, Scorpius hocha la tête. Oui. Cool. Il préféra oublier. Après tout, il ne voyait pas en quoi être l'ami d'Albus poserait un problème à Albus, pas vrai ?

oOo

Déjà, Scorpius pouvait sentir le frémissement d'impatience qui régnait dans la salle. A côté de lui, Augustus tapa sur la table avec ses couverts, l'air énervé.

-C'est le repas le plus long que j'ai jamais eu, fit-il alors.

-Mange, au lieu de parler, rétorqua Phebe.

Scorpius aussi avait hâte que le repas passe. La Grande Salle était pleine et ils étaient assis en compagnie du reste des Poufsouffle de leur année. Ce soir était le soir du banquet, mais aussi le soir où la maison vainqueur de la Coupe des Maisons serait annoncée.

-J'espère qu'on va gagner, fit Ella Gardiner en un souffle.

Celle-ci était assise à côté de Phebe c'était une fille, petite, aux longs cheveux châtains et épais.

-Bien sûr qu'on va gagner, lui assura Augustus. J'ai parié qu'on allait gagner.

-Et c'est pour ça qu'on devrait gagner ? fit Elwood Tow, assis à côté de Dominique Wealsey, amusé.

-On va gagner, répéta doucement Augustus.

-Toute façon, fit Scorpius avec un sourire. C'est pas avec les points que font perdre Anson et Al' chaque semaine à Serpentard qu'ils vont nous battre.

Augustus rendit son sourire.

-Sans oublier que Dunn pourrait donner dix points à Poufsouffle à Freida juste car elle respire, fit la voix de Dominique Weasley, qui commençait à se fatiguer à son tour du banquet.

Freida Steen, une fille à la peau sombre – d'origine pakistanaise, si Scorpius avait bien entendu – releva soudainement les yeux vers elle.

-C'est faux, s'exclama-t-elle tout bas.

-Non, c'est vrai, affirma Augustus. En tant que ton voisin en cours de potions, je peux confirmer que c'est vrai.

-Eh bien, merci de ton soutien, Augustus, souffla Freida.

-De rien, répondit-il avec un sourire amusé.

Et il retourna à son assiette de carottes. Comment faisait-il pour manger ce légume provenant tout droit des Enfers, Scorpius l'ignorait – Augustus devait avoir l'estomac accroché.

-Et Gryffondor, fit alors Elwood. Il pourrait gagner, non ?

-Gryffondor ? répéta Dominique en riant. Avec les points que mes cousins font perdre ? Ils ne gagneront jamais.

-Ils ont Rose, argumenta Scorpius.

-On a Phebe, répondit Augustus.

-C'est juste, admit-il.

Le silence se refit à la table. A côté de Scorpius, Olen Twaddle, un des garçons avec qui il partageait son dortoir, se débattait avec ses propres carottes.

-Serdaigle, alors ? suggéra Elwood.

Dominique haussa les épaules.

-Peut-être, fit-elle. Ils ont ma sœur – et elle a de bonnes notes.

Augustus lui jeta sa serviette de papier.

-Tu encourages même pas notre équipe, se plaint-il. Traîtresse...

-Notre équipe ? répéta Phebe, amusée.

-... On a de bons joueurs... poursuivait Augustus.

-De bons joueurs ? fit cette fois Howell Fidget, l'autre garçon avec qui ils partageaient leur dortoir.

-... Teddy Lupin, par exemple, acheva Augustus. Préfet-en-chef, ancien capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, un des meilleurs élèves de la maison – et puis Olevia Kennedy, qui nous a fait gagner la coupe de Quidditch cette année...

-Si les autres équipes savaient jouer, aussi, marmonna Elwood.

Augustus acheva sa tirade, et le silence revint. Enfin, c'est Freida Steen qui parla.

-C'est que la Coupe des Maisons, au pire, non ? Ça ne fait rien si on la perd, dit-elle.

-Ça ne fait rien ? répéta Augustus, incrédule. J'ai misé dix gallions avec Anson Bramer sur Poufsouffle !

-Eh bien la prochaine fois, tu te rappelleras qu'il ne faut pas parier n'importe comment, moralisa Dominique.

Augustus eut un soupir dédaigneux et, lentement, retourna à son assiette, tandis que le silence se faisait.

-Tu te rappelleras qu'il ne faut pas parier n'importe comment, mima-t-il sur le ton de la moquerie.

Scorpius rit doucement. Et puis, lentement, le repas s'acheva, et la directrice se dressa face à eux, sur l'estrade, et entama son discours final.

-Et maintenant vient le moment d'annoncer le grand vainqueur de l'annuel Coupe des Maisons, commença-t-elle.

Scorpius se redressa sur sa chaise, et il sentit la tension monter d'un nouveau cran dans la salle.

-En dernière position, on retrouve Serpentard, avec trois cent deux points, annonça Minerva McGonagall, avant d'ajouter, avec plus de vigueur. Si on tient compte des dix points qui ont été pris juste ce matin suite à la retenue d'Anson Bramer, bien sûr.

Se tournant vers la table de Serpentard, dans son dos, Scorpius vit Anson, assis vers le milieu de la table, un sourire modeste sur le visage, tandis que ses camarades de Serpentard riaient à ses côtés – s'applaudissant eux-mêmes.

-En troisième place, Gryffondor avec trois cent soixante-douze points.

Scorpius voyait bien que les Gryffondor se forçaient à applaudir, face aux visages qu'ils tiraient. C'est sûr que la troisième position, ça devait pas être facile.

-Serdaigle ou Poufsouffle, souffla Dominique. Je l'avais dit.

- _Je_ l'avais dit, corrigea Elwood en se redressant avec fierté.

Le silence redoubla après que les Gryffondor aient fini d'applaudir.

-Et puis, en seconde position...

Scorpius vit Augustus retenir son souffle et s'agripper à la table.

-... Poufsouffle, avec quatre cents quatorze points.

Scorpius se mêla aux applaudissements, aux sifflements et aux acclamations, tandis qu'il voyait le crâne d'Augustus heurter la table.

-Dix gallions partis en fumée, marmonna-t-il.

-Dix gallions... répéta Scorpius en souriant. Ça fait beaucoup de bonbons.

-La ferme, Malefoy, rétorqua-t-il, les yeux fermés.

Les applaudissements s'atténuèrent.

-Ce qui fait de Serdaigle la grande maison vainqueur de cette Coupe, avec quatre cents vingt-quatre points...

La directrice acheva son discours, alors que Phebe tentait, tant bien que mal, de réconforter Augustus.

-Ma sœur va m'en parler pendant encore tout un été, marmonna Dominique.

-Quatre cents vingt-quatre points ! répétait Olen Twaddle. Mais on a perdu à presque rien !

-On se rattrapera l'an prochain, non ? fit Freida.

-Je pourrais peut-être regagner mes dix gallions, soupira Augustus.

-Poudlard accueille pas le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, l'an prochain ? dit Ella Gardiner. Car ça veut dire pas de Coupe des Maisons.

Et puis ils quittèrent la Grande Salle, empruntant le chemin menant à la salle commune – le départ en train était prévu pour demain, à dix heures. Passant près des Serpentard, Scorpius vit Albus glisser la bourse contenant les vingt gallions d'Anson et d'Augustus, à Anson, à ses côtés. Il lui adressa un sourire amusé.

-Tu entends ce bruit ? fit Augustus d'un air tragique. C'est le bruit de mon cœur qui se brise.

-C'est que dix gallions, Augustus, répondit Scorpius en souriant. Tu t'en remettras.

-Tu crois ?

Il rit en passant son bras autour de son cou – ce qui était très difficile, compte tenu de sa taille. Et puis, ils entrèrent dans les cachots.

oOo

Augustus fut le premier à s'engager dans le compartiment, traînant avec difficulté sa valise, qu'il poussa dans le fond du porte-bagage.

-Comment ils ont réagi ? A leur place, si quelqu'un de ma maison nous avait fait perdre _dix points_ juste avant la Coupe, j'aurai sortit ma baguette.

-Où est passée la mythique gentillesse des Poufsouffle ? fit Rose en souriant, entrant à son tour dans le compartiment.

-Cette valeur est morte le jour où Augustus a été réparti, répondit Scorpius en prenant place à côté de ce dernier.

Et puis enfin, Anson entra.

-Ils étaient cool, répondit-il enfin, alors qu'Albus s'installait à son tour dans le compartiment. Je crois pas que les Serpentard sont du genre à se détester pour ce genre de trucs – ou à se détester tout court, d'ailleurs.

Phebe entra en dernière et referma la porte.

-On est plutôt fraternel, à Serpentard, en fait, acheva Anson.

-C'est une bonne maison, fit Scorpius, les yeux rivés sur Albus, face à lui, tandis que le train se mettait en marche.

Celui-ci lui sourit et hocha la tête.

-Plutôt, oui, affirma-t-il.

-On s'entre-aidera, l'an prochain, fit alors Rose. Contre Serdaigle, je veux dire.

-Mais c'est qu'une question de temps avant que vous ne commenciez à nous battre des bâtons dans les roues, vous, les Gryffondor, répondit Augustus.

Et le trajet passa ainsi. En même temps, il y avait de quoi discuter, entre la Coupe de Quidditch qui avait lieu cet été, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers que Poudlard allait vraisemblablement accueillir l'an prochain, les répartitions du frère de Rose, de la sœur d'Albus et de la sœur d'Augustus, et les discussions habituelles – Phebe et Rose parlant d'il-ne-savait-quel livre Albus et lui débattant à propos de bandes-dessinées et enfin, Augustus et Anson parlant de leurs projets de vacances.

-Je suis sûre qu'Hugo sera à Gryffondor, disait Rose, rêveusement, en regardant le paysage défiler derrière la vitre.

-Il pourrait aussi très bien être à Poufsouffle... ou Serpentard, répondit Albus. Enfin... tout sauf Serdaigle, non ?

Rose laissa un rire s'échapper de ses lèvres.

-Oui, affirma-t-elle. Tout sauf Serdaigle.

Et puis, lentement, le train s'arrêta. Dehors, il faisait toujours jour. Sur le quai qui s'annonçait commençait à se dessiner les visages de leurs parents, les colonnes de pierre de la gare. Et puis, le plancher arrêta de trembler, et dans cette cohue générale qu'était leur dernier trajet à bord du Poudlard Express pour cette année, Scorpius se saisit de sa valise, s'assura que son chat suivait pas loin de lui, et sortit dans le couloir.

Là, il fallait éviter les coups de coude, les coups de pied, la foule d'élèves plus âgée qui le poussait contre les parois de bois. Mais ils réussirent à s'extirper sains et saufs du wagon et, sur le quai, déjà, Scorpius perdait les autres de vue. Il n'eut le temps que d'apercevoir Albus se diriger vers un couple et une petite fille, qu'il devinait être Lily, tandis qu'ils étaient rejoints par un garçon plus grand, James. D'après Rose, les choses allaient mieux entre Albus et son frère et, bien que Scorpius avait encore du mal à le croire, tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Ils se parlaient, maintenant. Mais ça encore, Scorpius avait du mal à y croire.

Et puis Rose, à son tour, s'approcha d'un homme, d'une trentaine d'années – son père, sûrement. Et Anson Bramer retrouva son frère, se dirigea vers un autre couple ses parents. Et ce fut au tour de Phebe de disparaître. Finalement, c'est encore avec la mère d'Augustus que Scorpius se retrouva à discuter.

-Comment ça, jeune homme ? fit-elle, tournant des yeux indignés vers son fils. Tu ne l'avais pas prévenu pour le Quidditch ?

-J'ai juste oublié de lui dire, m'man, se plaint Augustus.

Et puis, elle se retourna, souriante, vers Scorpius.

-Tu nous laisseras savoir si tu peux venir par lettre, d'accord ? Fit-elle.

-Oui, madame, promit-il.

Augustus se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour jeter un regard à la foule, qui s'étendait dans le dos de Scorpius.

-Hé, Scorp', fit-il. Ce serait pas tes parents, par hasard ?

Scorpius se retourna. Ses parents se tenaient debout, sur le quai. Alors, il les gratifia d'un dernier sourire.

-Si, c'est eux, affirma-t-il.

* * *

J'ai enfin trouvé comment laissé des notes d'auteur ! Ce huitième chapitre est donc fini, et avec lui, la première année à Poudlard de Scorpius et Albus (ne vous inquiétez pas, ça continue ;) ). N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, c'est encourageant, et toujours utile ! :)


	9. Chapter 9

Le stade avait été dressé au sommet d'un plateau une large étendue de terre qui avait poussé parmi les vallées de la campagne anglaise. De gauche et de droite, les rangées d'arbres, épaisses et longilignes, abritaient de leurs ombres les tentes des sorcières et sorciers qui assistaient, tout au long de la semaine, à la Coupe d'Europe de Quidditch. De cette foule de sorciers, parmi la cohue sonore qui émanait à chaque instant de chacun des coins du camp les tentes qui s'ouvraient, qui se refermaient, qui se montaient, qui se démontaient en permanence, les bruits de pas étouffés par le sol, tantôt précipités, tantôt hâtifs, tantôt calmes, les artifices et les éclairs de lumière qui jaillissaient des baguettes, les conversations enjouées, les conversations éteintes, les sifflements des bouilloires sur le feu, les querelles des plus sportifs, le craquement des feux, les éclats de voix, les rires parmi tous ces bruits, Albus pouvait percevoir des accents de partout – c'est ainsi qu'il avait remarqué que les Ecossais c'étaient, en particulier, établi à l'ouest du camp, les Gallois le nord, tandis que les Anglais occupaient le sud – et là encore, Albus pouvait remarquer des accents de Manchester, de Londres, de la campagne, au nord, ou encore de Liverpool. Enfin, il ne restait qu'aux autres, ceux qui avaient fait le déplacement les Polonais, les Portugais, les Allemands, les Français, les Tchèques il ne restait qu'à ceux-là l'est.

C'est ainsi qu'au milieu de ce camp, où les tentes semblaient vouloir se marcher dessus, surpasser les unes et les autres de part leur hauteur, c'est ainsi qu'au milieu du camp se dresser le stade.

Il faisait nuit pour ce qui semblait être le millième match de la Coupe, pour Albus. Autour de lui, les lumières blanches du stade repoussaient les ombres des gradins, et partout, Albus se sentait surpassé par la foule. Face à lui, les balais volaient, fusaient d'un coin à l'autre du stade, ne laissant qu'une traînée de couleurs – du noir, du jaune, du violet, du vert – derrière eux, sous les acclamations de la foule, les tapements du pied, les quolibets, les sifflements, les cris.

-Un nouveau but pour les Crécerelles de Kenmare, fit la voix du commentateur. Kathleen Dabs est en pleine forme et semble parfaitement remis de sa fracture à la cheville...

Mais à côté de lui, Albus voyait son cousin, Fred, se mordre la lèvre.

-Non... marmonna-t-il. C'est pas bon, ça...

Albus fronça les sourcils face à son expression – Fred semblait vraiment inquiet. Et puis, James surgit de nul part, posa ses mains sur les épaules de son cousin.

-Ca fera treize mornilles, vieux, fit-il avec un grand sourire.

-Le match est pas encore fini, si ? dit alors la voix de Lily, sa sœur. Les Tapesouafles de Quiberon peuvent encore remonter.

-Bien sûr, fit Albus en riant. Avec deux cents points d'écart.

Sa sœur se tourna vers lui et lui fit une grimace. C'était le milieu du mois de juillet, et la chaleur les accablait et aussi, la finale de la Coupe était demain.

-Si les Ecossais gagnent, commença James. Si les Ecossais gagnent, je vous promets qu'on en entendra parler pendant des mois.

-Des années, corrigea Lily.

-Plus ou moins que Victoire et le fait qu'elle soit préfète ? demanda Albus avec un sourire.

-Non mais, Albus, tu comprends, dit alors Rose, assise à son autre côté. Victoire a presque que des Optimal, c'est un vrai bijou, un trésor pour le monde, …

-... La huitième merveille du monde, une véritable bénédiction de Dieu, la plus grande sorcière connue depuis Merlin, achevèrent Fred et James sur un même ton, l'air blasé.

Ils se tapèrent dans la main, tandis que Lily éclatait de nouveau de rire. Tout ça, oui à vrai dire, ses parents ne lésinaient pas sur les compliments – d'autant plus que le fait que Victoire ait été nommé préfète n'ait surpris personne. C'est le moment que choisi Dominique pour apparaître, de l'autre côté de Fred.

-Et encore, fit-elle. Vous ne vivez pas avec elle – c'est _pire_ à la maison.

Ils avaient tous grandi, pendant le peu de temps qui les séparait de la fin des cours. Mais Dominique était celle qui avait le plus prit en taille, ses longs cheveux roux qui contrastaient avec les cheveux blonds de son frère et de sa sœur retombaient sur ses épaules.

-Oh, fit James en se tournant vers elle. Je ne savais pas que les Poufsouffle étaient invités, aussi.

Dominique lui répondit par un sourire forcé, sarcastique.

-On est meilleurs que vous, à Poufsouffle, rétorqua-t-elle.

-Vraiment ? fit James en regardant, distraitement, le match qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

-Oui, répliqua Dominique. Il y a... un esprit de camaraderie, tu vois ?

Albus sentait un nœud se formait dans la gorge. Non... il ne voulait que la conversation aille sur Poufsouffle. Poufsouffle, c'était Scorpius. Il ne voulait pas qu'on parle de Scorpius – et si Dominique lançait que lui et Scorpius étaient amis ? Ce serait la fin.

-Il y a un esprit de camaraderie, à Gryffondor, s'exclama James.

-Ah ? fit Rose en éclatant de rire.

James resta silencieux un moment, avant de revenir sur Dominique.

-Et donc, vous, à Poufsouffle, commença-t-il. Puisque vous vous tolérez, vous êtes meilleurs que nous ?

-Pas ce que j'ai dit, rétorqua Dominique. Mais oui.

-C'est pas Kathleen Dabs qui vient de se prendre un cognard, là ? fit Albus, nerveusement, tentant de détourner leur conversation.

Fred releva brusquement la tête, mais calma sa hâte rapidement.

-Non, maugréa-t-il. C'est Odis Hays.

-C'est pas vous qui avez Scorpius Malefoy ? lança enfin James. Ca vous fait un point négatif.

-Un point négatif ? répéta Dominique. Scorpius est mille fois plus sympa que tu le seras jamais.

James roula ses yeux au ciel.

-Mais oui, marmonna-t-il. Tu as manqué le passage où ses parents pensaient que torturer et tuer des nés-moldus, c'était bien ?

-C'est de l'histoire ancienne, ça, répondit sa cousine.

-Vingt ans, j'appelle pas ça de l'histoire ancienne, fit James.

Dominique poussa alors un soupir, et se tourna vers Rose et Albus.

-Défendez-moi ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Mais Albus baissa les yeux tandis qu'il sentait le regard de son frère se poser sur lui. Celui-ci eut un soupir dédaigneux.

-Et pourquoi ils feraient ça ? fit-il. Vous êtes proches, ou quelque chose comme ça ?

Il avait sentit son ton supérieur tandis qu'il parlait – Albus savait qu'il ne devait pas répondre par « oui ». Il sentit, cependant, Rose ouvrir la bouche, s'apprêtant à répondre, à côté de lui.

-Non, lança alors Albus. J'étais à côté de lui, en botanique. C'est tout.

Il ne regardait pas Rose. Il ne voulait pas regarder Rose. Ni Dominique, d'ailleurs. En fait, il avait ses yeux uniquement rivés sur ceux de James, mais, comme celui-ci ne le lâchait pas du regard, Albus ouvrit une seconde fois la bouche.

-Il a l'air un peu comme sa famille, reprit-il. C'est pour ça que je m'approche pas trop de lui.

Enfin, après quelques instants, James le lâcha, son visage se fendant en un rire. Il lui donna une grande tape dans le dos qui le fit tressaillir.

-Tu as raison, Al', approuva-t-il.

Et puis, son attention revint au match. Albus, lui, ne bougeait pas son regard de ses chaussures. Plus que l'angoisse, il avait l'impression d'avoir trahi Scorpius. Il l'avait trahi, pas vrai ? Après tout, Scorpius, lui, n'aurait certainement pas fait ça s'il aurait été à sa place.

Maintenant, il se sentait horrible. Scorpius n'aurait certainement pas fait ça si les rôles avaient été inversé. Mais... il avait fait ça pour se protéger, pas vrai ? Être à Serpentard, c'était une chose être ami avec Scorpius Malefoy, c'en était une toute autre.

-Le vif d'or est finalement attrapé par les Crécerelles de Kenmare ! résonna la voix du commentateur, dans le stade.

D'un côté, les acclamations. Et puis, Fred qui laissait l'arrière de sa tête retomber contre le dossier de son siège.

Qu'est ce qu'il dirait à Scorpius ? Il l'avait croisé, une ou deux fois, ici. Il savait qu'il y était. Qu'est ce qu'il dirait à Scorpius, la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait ?

oOo

C'était un mois d'août où la chaleur était forte – très forte et le soleil tapait sur les rues pavées du Chemin de Traverse plus que jamais. Autour d'eux, à l'extérieur de la terrasse, les parents accompagnés leurs enfants dans leurs achats, Albus reconnaissait les nés-moldus par leur regard émerveillé, des groupes de sorciers plus âgés s'amusaient de leur sortie. Dans cette foule, il pouvait déjà imaginer James, sous la surveillance de Teddy, acheter ses fournitures, ou encore sa mère, aidant Lily pour sa première rentrée à Poudlard. Et, face à Albus, Rose, son regard réprobateur posé sur lui, une expression assagie sur le visage.

-Je pense juste qu'un jour, il faudra assumer le fait qu'on est amis avec Scorpius Malefoy, Al', répéta-t-elle pour la centième fois, en prenant une nouvelle bouchée de sa crème glacée.

De là où ils étaient, assis sur la terrasse du glacier, les voix des passants ne semblaient pas les atteindre – la chaleur non plus. Albus poussa un nouveau soupir en retournant à sa propre glace.

-Tu dis ça comme si être ami avec Scorpius me posait problème, fit-il sur un air de dépit.

-Mais ça te pose problème ! s'écria Rose. Tout comme ça te posait problème d'avoir été réparti à Serpentard ! Mais tu vas devoir assumer, à un moment.

-Mais cette fois... commença Albus, avant de baisser le ton. Mais cette fois, ni James, ni la Gazette ne laissera passer ça.

-On s'en fiche, de James et de la Gazette, rétorqua sa cousine.

Albus soupira de nouveau. Son ton moralisateur l'énervait plus que tout, mais là encore, Albus était habitué. Après tout, c'était Rose, et elle avait toujours été comme ça.

-C'est plus facile, pour toi, dit-il. Je veux dire... tu n'es pas la fille de l'Elu...

-Oui, répondit Rose en riant. Car être la fille d'Hermione et Ron Weasley est plus facile, peut-être.

-... Et tu n'as pas été réparti à Serpentard...

-Comme si c'était ça, le problème, s'écria-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

-... Et James n'est pas ton frère, acheva enfin Albus.

Rose retomba dans le silence, mangeant sa glace. Elle n'osait pas relever les yeux vers lui, et c'était ça qui l'irritait le plus.

-Ce que je veux dire, reprit Albus. C'est que tu devrais te mettre à ma place, un peu. C'est pas facile et...

-Tu sais à la place de qui on devrait se mettre ? coupa-t-elle subitement. Scorpius. C'est encore moins facile pour lui que pour nous. Je veux dire... nos parents sont des héros de guerre ! Lui, son père, c'est un des Mangemorts les plus reconnus au _monde_. T'imagines comment ça doit être, pour lui, rien que d'aller à la poste ?

Albus ne répondit pas. De nouveau, il culpabilisait. Oui, il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir défendu Scorpius auprès de James – auprès de sa famille. Oui, il aimerait bien être publiquement ami avec Scorpius. Aller sur le Chemin de Traverse avec lui, aller à la Coupe de Quidditch avec lui... Juste être avec Scorpius en publique. Mais les choses n'étaient pas si faciles. Albus aurait aimé qu'elles le soient.

-Scorpius ne nous mérite pas, dit enfin Rose. Il ne nous mérite pas en tant qu'ami – je veux dire... je suis sûr que lui, même si nos parents se détestent, à dit aux siens qu'on était amis !

-Bien sûr qu'il leur a dit, fit Albus. C'est Scorpius.

-On devrait prendre exemple sur lui, parfois, poursuivit Rose. Et puis...

Et encore, et encore, et encore. Elle semblait décider à faire sentir Albus encore plus mal que ce n'était déjà le cas. Scorpius ne devait pas apprendre ça. Il ne devait pas apprendre qu'il ne revendiquait pas leur amitié auprès de sa famille, ou sinon... ou sinon, ce serait comme s'il avait honte de Scorpius.

Il ne voulait pas que Scorpius se sente mal à cause de lui.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Rose s'arrêta subitement et releva la tête Albus s'était figé. Et puis, lentement, il releva les yeux. C'était Phebe. Elle aussi avait beaucoup grandi, pendant les quelques semaines où ils ne l'avaient pas vu, et ses cheveux blonds étaient coupés aux épaules. Enfin, elle se tenait debout, face à eux, et Albus n'eut à peine le temps de consulter sa cousine du regard que celle-ci répondait.

-Albus refuse de dire à notre famille qu'on est ami avec Scorpius.

Phebe tourna ses yeux vers lui, haussant les sourcils sous la surprise. Et puis, elle se laissa tomber sur la chaise libre, à côté d'eux. Albus, quant à lui, avait tourné un regard indigné vers sa cousine.

-Tu lui as dit ? souffla-t-il.

-C'est Phebe, Al', raisonna-t-elle. Elle sait déjà.

Celle-ci se tourna vers lui.

-C'est un peu horrible pour Scorpius, non ? fit-elle.

-Non, répondit Albus avec sarcasme. Tu penses ?

-Un peu, répondit-elle. Et puis... tu sais que Scorpius a dit à ses parents que vous étiez amis ? J'ai été chez eux, quelques jours, avec Augustus, et ils sont complètement d'accord avec ça... Bon, je suis une née-moldue, mais j'ai lu des livres sur la Seconde Guerre Sorcière, et Malefoy est un nom plutôt associé aux méchants, pas vrai ?

C'était pire que tout. Donc, les parents de Scorpius acceptaient même qu'ils soient amis ? Et si ce n'était pas le cas de ses parents, à lui ? Est-ce que ça faisait des parents de Scorpius de meilleurs parents que les siens ? Non, c'était impossible. Après tout, les parents de Scorpius étaient des mangemorts et... Non. Il devait rester calme. C'était les parents de Scorpius, bien sûr qu'ils étaient géniaux. Et puis, il ne faut pas juger sans connaître, d'après sa tante Angelina.

-Enfin, acheva Phebe. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que si les parents de Scorpius sont cool avec ça, les tiens devraient forcément l'être aussi, non ?

-C'est pas mes parents, le problème, dit Albus.

-C'est James, fit Rose.

-James, répéta Phebe. Tu veux dire... son frère qui l'a pratiquement abandonné après sa répartition et qui l'a ignoré pendant des mois ? Le James qui pense que ne pas être à Gryffondor va apporter une quelconque malédiction – ce James-là ?

Rose hocha la tête.

-Ce James-là, approuva-t-elle.

-Oh, fit simplement Phebe, avant de se retourner vers Albus. Laisse-le.

-Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il. Mais... c'est mon frère.

-Il avait pas l'air de se souvenir de ce détail, l'an dernier, si ? répondit Phebe.

D'où sortaient ces Poufsouffle ? A part Scorpius, il ne voyait pas d'où ils tenaient leur réputation d'être gentils et amicaux – Augustus, par exemple, était un peu le contraire de ça.

-Elle marque un point, Al', fit Rose.

Il répondit par un soupir. Oui, elle marquait un point – et ça l'énervait qu'elle marquait un point. Il aimerait plus que tout donner une chance à Scorpius, c'était vrai mais il y avait toujours la possibilité que cette chance le mène, en réalité, à la perte de leur amitié, à la perte de la réputation de sa famille, à la perte de la relation entre lui, son frère, et ses parents.

-Et pourquoi c'est pas toi, qui leur en parle ? Ça fait des heures que tu me fais la leçon, mais tu n'as pas défendu Scorpius, non plus, fit-il en se tournant vers Rose.

-Car je ne suis pas aussi proche de Scorpius que toi, répondit-elle. Je te rappelle que vous avez passé deux semaines ensemble, à Noël, l'an dernier.

C'était un autre bon point Albus était à peu près convaincu que s'il n'était pas ami avec Scorpius, ou si Scorpius n'était pas ami avec lui, peu importe, Rose et lui ne seraient pas proches. D'un côté, c'était un peu lui qui les avait mené l'un à l'autre.

-Vous savez quoi ? fit-il. Je vais y réfléchir.

Il n'avait pas cessé de scruter la foule, et plus loin, dans l'allée, il voyait maintenant revenir James, les bras chargés d'une pile d'achat, et Teddy, ses cheveux bleus, et son sourire allègre sur le visage. Alors, Albus quitta la terrasse, prenant une nouvelle inspiration.

Après tout, si Phebe ne disait pas à Scorpius ce qu'elle avait entendu aujourd'hui, Albus n'avait aucun soucis à se faire, pas vrai ? Ce n'était pas comme si on parlait des Malefoy tous les jours, après tout.

Oh, et puis, peut-être que ça marcherait – peut-être que sa famille accepterait son amitié avec Scorpius. Passer les vacances avec lui, le faire venir chez les Potter, pouvoir le croiser librement dans la rue, … Oui, Albus espérait vraiment que sa famille accepterait son amitié avec Scorpius.

C'est à la librairie qu'ils retrouvèrent Lily et leur mère. Chargées d'une pile de livres, c'était d'autant difficile de marcher que tout le monde semblait vouloir les arrêter à chaque pas pour un autographe, une photo, ou pour les questionner à propos de leur vie.

-On a presque tout ! annonça gaiement Teddy. On a bien fait de venir au début du mois sinon, les courses auraient été l'enfer.

-Les rues sont plutôt bondés, Teddy, fit James en souriant, balayant les environs d'un regard.

Albus avait du mal à croire que sa sœur allait être répartie à son tour dans un mois. Il en avait parlé avec Rose, et ça l'étonnerait que Lily se retrouve à Serpentard – Poufsouffle, Serdaigle ou Gryffondor semblait mieux lui convenir. Mais malgré tout ça, Albus espérait toujours que sa sœur soit répartie avec lui. C'était peut-être égoïste, mais là, au moins, il serait moins seul à Serpentard. Enfin... c'est vrai qu'il y avait Anson, mais... ce n'était pas pareil.

-Est-ce qu'il y a des dragons, à Poudlard ? demanda Lily, d'un air rêveur.

-Honnêtement, ça ne m'étonnerait pas, répondit Albus.

-Bien sûr qu'il y a des dragons, Lils, fit James.

-J'en ai pas vu en sept ans, personnellement, disait Teddy.

Lily haussa les épaules, et leur adressa un petit sourire un sourire qu'elle maîtrisait bien, un sourire sage et irréprochable un sourire agréable et doux, simple et amical. Albus savait que lorsqu'elle avait ce sourire, aucun de leurs parents ne pouvaient la punir pour quelque bêtise que ce soit.

La panique pré-rentrée était bien présente, malgré le fait que la rentrée n'ait été que dans plusieurs semaines. La mère d'Albus, notamment, à l'approche de la rentrée, avait une tendance poussée à la tyrannie – c'était pour ça, notamment, qu'il avait laissé Lily entrait avec elle dans la librairie à sa place.

-Al', Al' ! Albus ! appelait-elle. T'éloignes pas, si je perds un de vous, je vous promets que je vous étripe – il nous faut encore des ingrédients à l'apothicaire, en face, et... énumérait sa mère sur un ton impatient, comme si elle avait hâte de quitter la foule, autour d'eux.

-J'y vais, lança alors Albus.

Depuis quelques minutes, maintenant, il cherchait une excuse pour s'éloigner d'eux et de tous les autres sorciers qui les entouraient – et cette excuse semblait s'être présentée.

-Hors de question, répliqua sa mère. Tu vas te perdre – Teddy, accompagne-le.

-Ça marche, lança celui-ci avec un sourire.

Albus soupira et leva les yeux au ciel en quittant la boutique.

-Je ne vais pas me perdre ! lança-t-il en arrivant dans la rue. J'ai douze ans, je ne suis pas un bébé !

-Honnêtement, avec le monde qu'il y a, même moi je risque de me perdre, admit Teddy en regardant les sorciers qui les entouraient.

-Super, maugréa Albus. C'est donc moi qui va devoir te surveiller.

Teddy rit tandis qu'ils entraient chez l'apothicaire, une boutique plus petite, moins peuplée, et surtout, plus calme. Teddy sortit la liste d'ingrédients, et ils s'approchèrent des rayons de fioles et de flacons, poussiéreux, qui s'étendaient tout au long des murs.

-Alors, fit Teddy. Tu es ami avec Scorpius Malefoy ?

Albus se figea, la main sur un des flacons. Il resta quelques secondes immobiles, avant de se saisir de la petite bouteille, et de regarder l'étiquette.

-Je vous ai tous déjà dit que non, Teddy, répondit-il alors, un peu plus violemment qu'il n'aurait voulu.

-Tu peux faire croire ça à James, mais pas à moi, fit celui-ci. J'étais peut-être occupé avec les ASPICs, l'an dernier, mais j'étais toujours à Poudlard. Et je ne suis pas stupide.

Albus ne répondit pas, continuant à parcourir les rayons des yeux et des mains. Peut-être que s'il ne répondait pas, il passerait à autre chose.

-Alors ? Reprit-il au bout d'un moment. Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas le dire à James, mais à moi... on est amis. On est amis, Albus, pas vrai ?

Il répondit par un soupir. Est-ce qu'il était ami avec Teddy ? Est-ce qu'Albus aimait bien Teddy, d'abord ? Enfin, oui, c'était lui qui lui avait donné toute sa collection de bandes-dessinées, et il était plutôt cool il s'intéressait à ses amis, à ses notes, à ses problèmes... Mais Teddy... Teddy, c'était surtout... C'était surtout Teddy. Le préfet Teddy. Le capitaine de Quidditch Teddy. Le préfet-en-chef Teddy. Le brillant élève Teddy. Le métamorphomage Teddy. L'orphelin Teddy.

Non, Albus n'aimait pas spécialement Teddy.

-Vous êtes amis ? répéta-t-il encore.

-Même si c'était le cas, je ne le dirais pas – et encore moins à toi, répondit Albus en prenant un autre ingrédient de la liste.

Il répondit par un soupir.

-Très bien, fit-il. J'essaie juste d'être gentil, Albus, tu sais. Mais c'est comme tu veux, après tout. Juste... tu sais qu'on se fiche du fait que tu sois ami avec lui, pas vrai ?

-Peut-être, répondit-il. Mais de toute façon, je ne suis _pas_ ami avec lui, donc...

-Pourtant, dans la salle commune de Poufsouffle, il parlait beaucoup de toi...

-On est voisins en botanique, coupa tout de suite Albus. C'est tout.

Teddy finit par abandonner, hocha lentement la tête.

-D'accord. Comme tu voudras, vieux.

Il était dix-huit heures lorsqu'ils sortirent, vivants, de la rue marchande. La chaleur les accablait moins, maintenant c'était aussi le cas des gens. Et puis, c'était un miracle qu'ils aient réussi à sortir aussitôt. Mais malgré ça, Albus voyait bien que sa mère n'était pas si pressée que ça à l'idée de rentrer à la maison – Albus était plus observateur que James, et moins excité à l'idée d'entrer à Poudlard que Lily c'était sûrement pour ça qu'il était le seul, avec Teddy peut-être, à avoir remarquer que ses parents se parlaient moins, ces derniers temps. Mais c'était sûrement normal, non ?

Enfin, dans un mois, il rentrerait à Poudlard, une seconde fois. Et il reverrait Scorpius. Et d'ici là, il devra bien avoir à tirer la situation dans laquelle il était au clair.

* * *

Eeet on arrive à la seconde année! Encore une fois n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, positif ou négatif, ça aide toujours!


	10. Chapter 10

_Oi! Voilà donc le dernier chapitre des vacances. J'ai longtemps réfléchi sur ma cadence de publication lorsque les cours auront reprit. Je suis actuellement en train d'écrire la quatrième année (le chapitre 31), et en théorie, on pourra continuer à un chapitre par semaine, le mercredi ou le samedi (je ne sais pas encore). Toutefois, il est possible que je change d'avis et que je passe à un chapitre toutes les deux semaines. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que vous passerez toustes une bonne année et que vous réussirez vos examens si vous en avez._

 _Je dois aussi préciser, avant que ce chapitre (chapitre très important qui aura des répercutions sur tout le reste de l'histoire) commence, qu'il y a une erreur de continuité (et de cohérence) vis-à-vis de l'âge de Lily, et je m'en suis rendue compte que trop tard et je n'ai pas pu la corriger :s Désolée._

* * *

Il faisait nuit, maintenant, mais le banquet venait de commencer. Les yeux se noyant dans la foule d'élèves de première année qui se tassaient près de l'estrade, face à eux, Scorpius se rappelait sa propre répartition l'excitation, l'angoisse, et la hâte. Et maintenant, bien conscient d'être parmi ces centaines d'élèves qui appuyaient cette même excitation, cette même angoisse, cette même hâte, sur les nouveaux élèves, il souriait. Il aimait Poudlard.

-Ca peut pas bientôt se finir ? grogna Augustus, à côté de lui. J'ai faim.

-Moi aussi, Augustus, répondit-il sans même lui accorder un regard, toujours souriant. Mais des élèves sont répartis, c'est plus important, non ?

-Pas plus important que la nourriture, rétorqua-t-il. Et puis, tu ne connais personne devant se faire répartir, cette année, alors...

-Si, coupa-t-il. Ta sœur. Et celle d'Al', et le frère de Rose, et leurs cousins, et...

-D'accord, abandonna Augustus.

C'est le moment que la directrice choisie pour commencer à appeler les élèves et ils gagnaient des Poufsouffle. Parmi eux, Scorpius voyait des visages soulagés, joyeux, étonnés, déçus, aussi. Et puis, alors que la concentration des élèves commençait à faillir, ils arrivèrent au P.

-Potter, Lily.

Scorpius releva la tête. Il n'avait jamais vu la sœur d'Albus, sauf de loin, sur le quai – mais il la reconnut à son nom, et vit une jeune fille, petite, des cheveux roux, emmêlés, se diriger vers le tabouret. Scorpius ne voulait pas spécialement la voir répartie dans une maison en particulier, mais pour Albus, et simplement pour lui, elle espérait qu'elle soit à Serpentard. Albus lui en avait parlé par lettres, et Scorpius était du même avis avoir un membre de sa famille, sa sœur, de surcroît, serait bien pour lui.

-Poufsouffle !

Sa tête retomba tandis qu'il dirigeait son regard vers Albus, à l'autre bout de la salle, le cherchant parmi la masse d'élèves assis à la table de Serpentard. Lui aussi semblait être retombé.

-Purcell, Margret.

-C'est ta sœur, souffla Phebe en se tournant vers Augustus.

-Vraiment ? marmonna celui-ci, feignant la surprise.

Il y eut un nouveau moment de silence tandis que Margret se détachait du reste des première année, une foule de plus en plus clairsemée. Et puis, elle s'assit à son tour sur le tabouret, laissé vide par Lily.

-Serdaigle !

-C'est une blague ? s'exclama Augustus, sa voix noyée par les acclamations des Serdaigle. Serdaigle ? Vraiment ?

-C'est si mal que ça, Serdaigle ? fit Phebe tandis que la liste passait rapidement au R.

-Elle va faire que de parler de livres ! se plaint-il. Comme toi, mais chez moi !

-Merci, fit Phebe, sur un air un peu hasardeux.

C'était le moment où les Weasley passaient à la pelle des cousins dont Scorpius oublierait sûrement le nom juste après leur répartition, certains qu'il pouvait nommer, parfois.

-Weasley, Hugo.

Celui-là était le frère de Rose. Un garçon un peu gauche dans sa manière de marcher, qui se traîna jusqu'au tabouret. Et le Choixpeau parut hésiter pendant un moment. Enfin, sa voix retentit dans la salle :

-Poufsouffle !

La table se répandit en acclamations et quolibets tandis qu'ils accueillaient le nouveau venu. Le frère de Rose était parmi eux ! C'était dément !

-Weasley, Louis.

Scorpius ne connaissait pas celui-ci, mais il marchait avec plus d'assurance, des cheveux blonds, et un peu plus grand que les autres. Au coup de coude de Phebe, il se retourna vers elle.

-Je crois que c'est le frère de Dominique, susurra-t-elle.

Il acquiesça la tête en silence. Oui, c'était sûrement ça.

-Gryffondor.

-Weasley, Lucy.

Ils étaient vraiment nombreux – est-ce que c'était humainement possible d'être aussi nombreux ? Contrairement à son cousin, la fille qui se présentait ici semblait plus timide, avait de longs cheveux noirs, paraissait asiatique – mais c'était difficile à dire, de loin.

-Serdaigle.

-Weasley, Roxanne.

-Gryffondor !

Un peu tristement, Scorpius réalisa qu'aucun autre membre de la famille d'Albus ne serait avec lui à Serpentard. Il jeta un nouveau regard par-dessus son épaule lui aussi semblait en venir à cette idée, à la vue de son expression. Et puis, Augustus se plaint de nouveau de la répartition mais le fait est qu'il fallait admettre qu'après la répartition des Weasley, il ne restait plus grand monde qui attendait face au tabouret.

La Répartition s'acheva quelques minutes plus tard, et la directrice, Minerva McGonagall, revint sur l'estrade, et entama son annuel discours.

-... Comme vous le savez tous, disait-elle. Tous les cinq ans prend place le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers celui-ci s'étant déroulé à Durmstrang en 2013, avec pour gagnant la championne de ce même institut, Katarina Adamova, Poudlard s'est proposé d'accueillir le Tournoi cette année ce qui signifie, bien entendu, l'annulation de la saison de Quidditch, et des examens pour l'heureux champion – ou l'heureuse championne – de Poudlard. L'accueil des délégations française et bulgare se fera, cette année, le 21 octobre à dix-huit heures, et les champions seront révélés le soir d'Halloween, le 31 octobre à la même heure, s'étant au préalable porté volontaire en déposant son nom dans la Coupe de Feu.

Tout autour de lui, Scorpius sentait les discussions s'enflammer, les murmures s'intensifier, et l'attention à la fois redoubler et diminuer d'ampleur.

-Bien entendu, reprit la directrice, en haussant le ton pour reprendre le contrôle de la salle. Bien entendu, chaque élève souhaitant se porter volontaire devra être majeur – et ce, sans aucune exception, sous aucun prétexte, d'une quelconque manière que ce soit.

Et elle revint sur le règlement intérieur. Alors, Augustus, qui était à côté de lui, commença à parler.

-J'espère que le champion sera de Poufsouffle. Ca leur apprendra, au Serdaigle, à voler notre Coupe des maisons.

-C'était il y a presque trois mois, fit Phebe avec un rire.

-Je vous promets que si le champion est un Serdaigle, je brûle cette maison de malheur, reprenait-il.

-Et si c'est une championne ?

-Très bien, fit Augustus. Si la championne est de Serdaigle, je jure devant Merlin que je brûle cette maison.

-J'aimerais bien te voir essayer, s'exclama Scorpius en un rire. Auggy.

Les joues d'Augustus s'enflammèrent, et il tenta de glisser sous la table – ce qui, avec sa taille, était assez comique. Bien qu'Augustus était toujours le plus grand de leur maison, Scorpius ne s'était empêché de remarquer que c'était aussi celui qui avait le moins grandi pendant l'été, le laissant avec l'espoir de le dépasser un jour.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, siffla Augustus. Et puis... tu viens de créer ce surnom de toutes pièces, et...

Mais Phebe ne déchantait pas, et restait assise sur sa chaise avec un rire difficilement contenu. Sur l'estrade, la directrice achevait enfin son discours, laissant place au banquet de début d'année. Scorpius, quant à lui, avait passé bien assez de temps chez les Purcell pendant les vacances pour savoir à peu près tous les surnoms affectueux que les parents d'Augustus gardaient à son égard, et il lui semblait en avoir appris bien assez pour savoir que non, il n'avait pas créé ce surnom de toutes pièces.

A l'apparition de la nourriture sur la table, cependant, Augustus sembla oublier toute discussion et se dirigea, d'un geste vif, vers les plats, faisant rire une nouvelle fois Phebe et Scorpius.

oOo

Le soleil s'était couché depuis longtemps, à présent, et les étoiles crevaient de leurs lueurs pâles et blanches le dôme noir du ciel. A l'intérieur du dortoir, cependant, il n'était question d'aucune de ces lumières blanches ou noires juste de l'épaisse et vacillante onde jaune projetait par les flammes, chancelantes, des bougies une onde suffisamment forte pour englober tout le dortoir circulaire et pour dissiper chacune des lumières qui pouvait provenir du parc. Des fenêtres, enfoncées dans leur cadre de pierre, grandes et fines, cernées des fins tissus clairs qui servaient de rideaux des fenêtres qui donnaient sur le parc, son herbe à la verdure occultée par la nuit, à la fois chatoyante et fraîche.

Et puis, sur les murs de pierre, aux plantes vertes qui arrivaient à percer les interstices d'une pierre à une autre, tel un mur de briques pâle, des tapisseries aux broderies mouvantes, fines esquisses noirs qui se déplaçaient, comme au ralentit, sur le tissu jaune et passé qui leur servait de support. Et puis, d'une tapisserie à l'autre, les lits, leur épais matelas posé sur le sol et cerné de coussins et rideaux, créant cette bulle d'intimité indispensable à leur chambre. Au côté de ces lits, les tables de chevet rondes, en bois, claires, portant du cylindre de leur corps les globes jaunes qui servaient de lumière portant de leur corps leur baguette, livres et autres manuels.

Mais les lampes n'étaient pas posées sur les tables, aujourd'hui en effet, c'était Howell Fidget, avec qui Scorpius partageait son dortoir, qui avait eu l'idée de les descendre pour les poser sur le parquet du sol, entre les épais tapis qui en cachaient les lattes. C'était sur ces mêmes tapis qu'ils avaient pris place, chacun dans leur pyjama.

-Je veux dire... les Etats-Unis, c'est cool, mais... ils ont une drôle de façon de dire certains mots, faisait Olen Twaddle de sa voix lente.

-Ils ont un accent, tu veux dire, répondit Howell, assis juste à côté de lui.

-Oui, mais pas un accent comme les Irlandais, ou les Gallois, fit Olen. Un accent...

-Un accent américain ? suggéra Howell.

-Oui, dit enfin Olen.

Un sourire amical s'esquissa sur les lèvres d'Howell, tandis qu'Augustus parvenait tant bien que mal à cacher son rire – il s'amusait souvent de la lenteur d'Olen oh, c'était amical, bien sûr.

-Je ne vais pas te demander ce que tu as fait pendant les vacances, Elwood, fit alors Howell en se tournant vers l'autre garçon, assis à son autre côté.

-J'ai été chassé, répondit-il, et un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage.

-Mais quelle surprise ! s'écria Howell en éclatant de son grand rire clair.

Howell était assez cool – il parlait bien, se faisait des amis facilement, et Scorpius aurait bien aimé plus traîner avec lui. Mais Augustus et Phebe lui suffisaient amplement, donc il n'y pensait pas trop. Howell était un garçon à la peau claire, des cheveux blonds, et de grands yeux clairs, une voix agréable.

-Alors, reprit Howell. Vous pensez que ce sera qui, le champion de Poudlard ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Elwood en un haussement d'épaules. Poufsouffle ou Gryffondor, j'espère.

-Est-ce que Teddy Lupin est encore... commença Augustus, assis près de Scorpius.

-Non, répondit celui-ci, doucement. Il vient de finir ses études. C'est dommage, je suis sûr qu'il aurait pu participer.

-Et gagner, compléta Augustus en souriant.

-C'est dommage, qu'ils aient annulé la saison de Quidditch pour ça, fit Olen.

-T'imagines, si le champion est un des capitaines de Quidditch ? s'exclama Augustus en riant.

-Comme ? demanda Elwood.

C'est vrai que des capitaines de Quidditch majeurs, il n'y en avait pas beaucoup, sachant que Olevia Kennedy, de Poufsouffle, et Lucia Shapter, de Serpentard, ne venaient d'entrer qu'en quatrième année.

-Tu marques un point, Elwood, admit alors Augustus.

Les conversations se mirent alors à diverger Howell et Augustus parlaient du nouveau professeur de Sortilèges, alors qu'Elwood et Olen continuaient de parler de leurs vacances. La coupe de Quidditch fut rapidement abordé les Ecossais ayant gagné, Augustus trouva plus sage de laisser ce sujet de côté, pour ne pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

-Scorpius, demanda alors Olen, après un moment. C'est vrai que tu es ami avec Albus Potter ?

Celui-ci releva la tête. Bien sûr qu'il était ami avec Albus, il ne voyait juste pas en quoi ça intéressait Olen.

-Oui, fit-il simplement. Pourquoi ?

-Juste pour savoir, répondit Olen avec un haussement d'épaules indifférent. C'est drôle, c'est tout.

-Drôle ? répéta Scorpius, intrigué maintenant.

Olen resta silencieux, et l'expression joyeuse d'Howell s'évanouit tout de suite, tout comme sa conversation avec Augustus. Il se tourna vers Scorpius, étonné.

-Tu ne sais pas ? fit-il simplement.

Augustus à son tour semblait comprendre de quoi la situation retournait, et son expression s'évanouit, comme l'avait fait Howell quelques instants plus tôt. Il se rapprocha de Scorpius et eut un rire nerveux.

-Bien sûr que si, Howell, dit-il, avec une voix mal assurée. Et on ne va pas en parler, donc, on devrait changer de sujet.

-De quoi vous parlez ? demanda alors Elwood.

Scorpius sourcilla. C'était une très bonne question – ils parlaient de quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'Howell et Olen semblaient mieux savoir que lui, à propos de lui et Albus ? Si quelqu'un devait savoir quelque chose à propos de leur relation, c'était Scorpius, non ? Et pourquoi Augustus s'obstinait-il à changer de sujet ?

-On ne va pas en parler, Eli, alors... répéta Augustus.

-Non, coupa Scorpius en levant sa main pour l'arrêter, les yeux tournés vers Howell. Qu'est ce que je ne sais pas ?

-Scorpius... fit Augustus.

Scorpius l'arrêta une nouvelle fois en posant sa main sur son épaule. Howell semblait gêné, maintenant étonné, aussi. Il se tourna vers Elwood, Olen, et eux.

-Elwood, tu es le seul né-moldu, ici ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui, pour...

-C'est dingue que tu ne saches pas, répéta Howell.

-Quoi ? fit Scorpius, sa voix s'emballant, maintenant.

Il voyait bien, parfois, qu'on lui cachait des choses il le voyait, parfois, lorsqu'il parlait avec Phebe et Augustus, Albus, ou Rose. Depuis qu'il était entré à Poudlard, il avait toujours eu l'impression que quelque chose était incomplet... qu'il y avait des pièces manquantes. Mais de là à imaginer que même Howell et Olen étaient au courant de ce quelque chose, qu'Augustus mettait un point d'honneur à ne pas ce qu'il apprenne ce que tout le monde savait – quelque chose qui _le_ concernait, lui, et pas les autres – quelque chose que tout le monde, ici, à Poudlard, partout où il allait, semblait connaître, sans que _jamais_ on ne lui dise quoi... Non, Scorpius avait l'impression d'être plongé dans le noir. Et l'idée qu'Howell était enfin sur le point de lui dire ce qu'il manquait, mais qu'Augustus refusait qu'il entende ça, le mettait hors de lui.

-De quoi vous parlez ? répéta Scorpius, sa voix se faisant plus dure.

-Je pense qu'on devrait avoir cette conversation en privée, lui souffla Augustus.

-Quelle conversation ? s'exclama-t-il sur le même ton. Bon sang, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Il se leva soudainement, se tenant la tête entre les mains. Il prit une nouvelle respiration. _Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas ?_

Il sentit Augustus poser sa main dans son dos, et l'entraîna par la porte de bois du dortoir. Et puis, ils sortirent dans le couloir.

-Non, Augustus, s'exclama alors Scorpius. Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose que je ne sais pas, et que tu ne veux pas que je sache – et cette chose, je veux que tu me dises c'est quoi.

-Scorpius... marmonna celui-ci une dernière fois alors qu'ils entraient dans la salle commune, vide à cette heure.

-Non, répéta-t-il en se tournant soudainement vers son ami. Tu sais le nombre de fois où Albus et Rose s'échappent, en pleine conversation, pour se mettre à parler tout bas ? Combien de fois je vous ai vu, avec Phebe, échanger des regards gênés ? Ou alors l'absence de réponse, après que je vous ai posé une question – et peu importe la question, c'est jamais la même, mais je n'ai toujours pas de réponse. Et maintenant, j'apprends que même Howell et Olen sont au courant ? Combien de gens le savent, Augustus ?

Celui-ci baissait les yeux, sans oser croiser son regard. Alors, Scorpius prit une nouvelle inspiration et reprit :

-C'est pas vrai. Qu'est ce qui me concerne et qui soit assez important pour que tout le monde soit au courant _sauf_ moi ? Pourquoi tu refuses de me le dire, Augustus ? Je croyais qu'on était amis, je...

Sa phrase s'éteignit en un soupir de frustration.

-J'ai pas besoin que tu me protèges, fit-il.

Enfin, Augustus dirigea son regard droit vers le sien. Son expression était grave.

-Crois-moi, fit-il. Tu ne veux pas savoir ça, rayon de soleil.

-Mais ça me concerne, _moi_! s'écria-t-il, se souciant peu de réveillé toute sa maison. Tu es qui pour décider de ce que je dois savoir ou pas ? Tu te prends pour qui pour décider ce que je peux savoir sur moi-même ou pas ?

Mais Augustus était redevenu silencieux, avait baissé la tête.

-Augustus ! s'exclama Scorpius. Réponds-moi ! S'il te...

-Tes parents étaient des Mangemorts, dit-il en un souffle.

Scorpius arrêta soudainement de parler. Son visage s'évanouit, et il recula de quelques pas.

-Quoi ? arriva-t-il à dire, d'une voix plate, cette fois.

Augustus se massa le coin de la tête.

-Le truc que tout le monde sait sur toi, Scorpius, reprit-il. C'est que tes parents étaient des Mangemorts.

Scorpius recula encore, au point de heurter le dossier d'un des fauteuils. Il s'y agrippa, le regard perdu dans le vide. Autrement, il n'arrivait pas à bouger. Il ne lui semblait pas avoir compris ce qu'Augustus venait de dire, malgré le fait qu'il avait parlé clairement.

-C'était pour ça que je ne voulais pas que tu le saches, reprit Augustus. Pour ne pas que tu aies cette réaction...

Sa voix s'éteignit ses mots, de toute manière, semblait lointain. Scorpius ne l'entendait pas il ne le voyait pas, non plus. Et s'il n'avait pas eu le fauteuil, derrière lui, il n'aurait sûrement jamais su où il était – pour le peu qu'il savait où il était.

-Pour ne pas que tu sois triste, ou déçu, ou... peu importe, reprit Augustus. Après tout, s'ils ne te l'ont pas dit, ils ont sûrement une...

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, s'exclama alors Scorpius, relevant ses yeux vers lui. Mes parents ne sont pas des Mangemorts – je le saurai, sinon. Tu mens, Augustus. Je veux que tu me dises la vérité – et la _vraie_ vérité, cette fois.

-Je ne mens pas, Scorp...

-Tu mens ! coupa-t-il.

Les mots avaient franchi ses lèvres avant même qu'il ne les ait pensé. Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit, dans la salle commune – Augustus resta silencieux. Enfin, il se retourna vers lui.

-C'est ce que tu penses ? fit-il. C'est _vraiment_ ce que tu penses, Scorpius ? Tu me connais, je ne te mentirais pas...

-Ah ? Tu semblais bien te débrouiller, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, pourtant, rétorqua-t-il.

-Je ne te mens pas, Scorpius !

-Prouve-le !

-Tu veux des preuves ? fit Augustus, énervé aussi, à présent. Les parents d'Albus sont ceux qui ont tué Voldemort les tiens étaient de son côté.

Scorpius eut un soupir dédaigneux.

-Tu mens, répéta-t-il. Je ne suis pas stupide. Bon sang, Augustus, qu'est ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu inventes quelque chose d'aussi... cruel...

-C'est pour ça qu'Albus ne veut pas qu'on te voit avec lui, coupa Augustus. Il était dégoûté de ce que la presse avait dit sur sa répartition à Serpentard, alors tu imagines si on le voyait avec le fils des Malefoy ?

-Ferme-la ! explosa alors Scorpius.

Le sang battait à ses oreilles, et il avait chaud, très chaud. Il s'énervait rarement, mais Augustus le cherchait, ce soir. Comment pouvait-il dire des choses aussi stupides, aussi méchantes, aussi... Scorpius prit une nouvelle inspiration pour tenter de se calmer, sans succès. Il criait, maintenant, parlait sûrement beaucoup plus fort qu'il ne l'entendait.

-Albus est mon ami ! s'écria-t-il. Il n'a pas honte de moi, ou de quoi que ce soit que tu inventes à ma famille !

-Je suis désolé, vieux, reprit Augustus. Mais c'est la vérité – tu peux lui demander toi-même, si tu veux.

-Je ne lui demanderais rien, car tu mens, répéta Scorpius, tout bas, soudainement.

-Je suis désolé, répéta Augustus.

Scorpius se retourna, la tête entre les mains. Non, c'était faux. Augustus lui mentait – il devait lui mentir.

-Je suis désolé, vieux, répéta Augustus, sa voix tremblante. Tes parents sont des Mangemorts.

* * *

 _Et voilà! Compte-tenu de l'importance de cette fin de chapitre, j'apprécierais vraiment des reviews mais, bien sûr, je ne vous force à rien. Merci à toutes les personnes qui en ont déjà laissé et aussi à toutes les personnes qui lisent cette fiction, même sans laisser de commentaire._


	11. Chapter 11

_Bonjour ou bonsoir ! J'espère que votre rentrée s'est bien passée, voici le onzième (déjà onze) chapitre de cette histoire. J'ai décidé de répondre aux commentaires ici pour plus de facilités haha._

 **Soyann :** _Merci pour ton commentaire et tous les autres! Je crois que les deux autres garçons de Poufsouffle de leur année avaient fait une brève apparition dans le chapitre huit ou sept, je ne sais plus (on les voit un peu plus dans la suite). Merci de m'avoir prévenu que j'avais (aussi) fait une erreur de continuité vis-à-vis de la répartition de Teddy, je ne l'avais pas vu, celle-là. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de continuer cette fic ces derniers temps, je suis au chapitre 32, et quand j'ai commencé à publier, vers juin, je devais être autour de cinq chapitres. Il y a plus de marge maintenant haha. Je pense qu'il y aura beaucoup de chapitres, autour d'une cinquantaine ou un peu plus._

 **H jedusor :** _Merci pour ton commentaire et pour tes messages d'encouragement! Je pense (ou en tout cas, c'est le cas dans cette histoire) que les parents de Scorpius l'ont complètement tenu à l'écart de la société sorcière, et il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis en grandissant - encore moins d'amis sorciers - ce qui explique le fait qu'il n'était pas au courant que son père était un Mangemort._

 _J'ai également reçu un commentaire par rapport aux bandes-dessinées qui sont mentionnées au cours des différents chapitres, et comme je ne suis pas complètement immergée dans le fandom DC ou Marvel, je m'excuse d'avance si je fais des erreurs._

 _Par contre, j'ai vu plusieurs personnes me dire qu'elles n'appréciaient pas Albus, et je suis curieuse ; pourquoi ? C'est un des personnages principales de l'histoire et je ne suis sûrement pas assez objective pour voir ses défauts._

 **Update 08/09 :** _J'ai apporté quelques modifications au début de ce chapitre et ai notamment rajouté une scène (pour plus de contenu, et aussi un meilleur contenu). Rien qui ne change de manière très significative l'histoire, mais je tenais à le signaler._

* * *

La Volière était vide, ce matin ; à vrai dire, c'était samedi, et ils étaient peu à se lever à neuf heures un samedi pour envoyer une lettre. Déjà, le temps commençait à se refroidir, l'air se faisait plus fort, et les feuilles commençaient à tomber des arbres. C'était la mi-octobre.

-Tu ne trouves pas que Scorpius est... bizarre, en ce moment ? se risqua Albus tout en se penchant pour attacher sa lettre à la patte de sa chouette, Array.

-Comment ça ? fit Rose en haussant les épaules avec indifférence. Il n'a pas l'air différent, pour moi.

-Tu plaisantes ? répondit-il. Il est distant, depuis quelques jours.

-Peut-être qu'il a enfin appris qu'on préférait que nos parents ne savent pas qu'on est amis, suggéra Rose.

Albus vit sa chouette s'envoler par la fenêtre, et se retourna vers sa cousine.

-C'est vraiment ce que tu souhaites ? Tu imagines comment il réagirait, si c'était le cas ? fit-il, la peur commençant à lui retourner l'estomac.

-Il prendrait ses distances, présuma Rose. C'est ce qu'il fait, non ? Et si quelqu'un lui avait dit ?

-Phebe, tu veux dire, répondit Albus.

-Non, répondit Rose, semblant réfléchir, en secouant la tête. Je connais Phebe. Si on lui dit de ne rien dire, elle ne dit rien.

Enfin, ils descendirent l'escalier de pierre, et s'approchèrent de la porte menant à la sortie.

-Qui, dans ce cas ? demanda Albus en poussant la porte de bois.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Rose en toute franchise. C'était qu'une idée, tu sais. Scorpius _pourrait_ ne pas savoir.

Albus resta silencieux. A présent, il n'arrêtait pas d'y penser. Il sentit de nouveau le poids peser contre lui ; le même poids qui l'enserrait depuis ce jour, au match de Quidditch. Alors qu'ils descendaient l'allée de pierre, Anson les rejoignit, déjà emmitouflé sous une écharpe et un bonnet.

-Mrs. Christie vient de retirer dix points à Serpentard, annonça-t-il en marchant aux côtés d'Albus.

-Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? demanda celui-ci.

-Tu sais qu'il n'est que neuf heures ? fit Rose avec un sourire.

-Oui, répondit Anson. J'allais vous rejoindre à la Volière, et je m'entraînais au sort – vous savez, celui pour faire apparaître des fleurs, on a vu ça il y a quelques jours – et j'ai en quelque sorte fait exploser une armure.

-En quelque sorte ? répéta Albus en riant.

-Elle n'était pas _vraiment_ explosée, précisa alors Anson. Et Christie est arrivée, et... bref, elle a dit qu'elle ne me donnait pas de retenue, car sinon, j'atteindrais trop vite un plafond et mes parents seraient surchargés de lettres.

Albus ne pouvait s'arrêter de rire. Enfin, ils parvinrent jusqu'à la Grande Salle, remplie de moitié, et ils prirent place à la table de Serpentard. Tout autour d'eux, Albus n'avait pas besoin de participer aux conversations, il en devinait déjà leur contenu ; le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, et l'arrivée des élèves français et bulgares, dans quelques jours, maintenant. Albus aussi était pressé. Il n'avait jamais vraiment voyagé en-dehors de la Grande-Bretagne, et n'avait jamais non plus entendu d'autres langues que l'anglais (si on oubliait le gaélique qu'Anson marmonnait parfois dans son sommeil).

C'était une matinée typique, à Poudlard. Le plafond annonçait une journée pluvieuse, et il voyait déjà des élèves occupés à jouer aux échecs, à faire leurs devoirs, penchés sur leur parchemin, tenant la plume si près de l'encre que leurs doigts se tâchaient ; bien que la Grande Salle ait surtout été là pour le permettre de manger. Certaines bougies étaient allumées pour palier au manque de lumière dû aux épais nuages gris, tout là-haut, et par les grandes fenêtres de la salle, Albus voyait l'eau du lac noir s'agiter.

Eux aussi cédèrent bien vite à la tentation de rester dans la Grande Salle, aujourd'hui, et Anson avait sorti un jeu de cartes explosives, tandis que Rose s'efforçait de reprendre les notions de métamorphose avec Albus.

-Transformer un animal en un objet, répétait-elle avec une patience admirable. C'est surtout une question d'entraînement – bien que je te déconseille de changer Array en cuillère, il risquerait de prendre feu. Tu dois comprendre avant de pratiquer. _Comprendre_. Pas apprendre ton cours par cœur, c'est pour ça que...

Elle s'arrêta. Le regard d'Albus avait dérivé dans un coin de la pièce. Il était bien dix heures et demi, et la Grande Salle était couverte par les conversations de petits groupes d'élève, assis d'un coin d'une table à une autre, une lueur jaune baignant la salle.

-Albus, tu m'écoutes ? fit-elle alors.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit celui-ci en un soupir. C'est ennuyant, la métamorphose. On peut pas jouer aux cartes, à la place ?

-Quand tu veux, fit Anson avec un sourire, en battant ses cartes, tandis que les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvraient pour laisser entrer un nouveau groupe d'élèves.

Albus se laissa aller aux cartes, et se décala pour faire face à Anson, tandis que Rose poussait un soupir exaspéré.

-Tu ne viendras pas te plaindre, quand tu seras en galère avec tes révisions, à la fin de l'année, lâcha-t-elle. Je fais ça pour toi, tu sais.

Albus leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'aimait pas lorsqu'elle prenait ce ton moralisateur.

-Hé, Albus.

Il redressa brusquement la tête. Scorpius se tenait juste debout, à quelques pas de lui à peine, et tout de suite, il remarqua les tremblements qui agitaient ses mains, la manière dont ses yeux cherchaient d'un air désemparé des points imaginaires et mouvants d'un côté et d'un autre de la salle.

-Scorpius, fit-il, le souffle court, alors que l'inquiétude le gagnait vraiment, cette fois ; et ce n'était pas pour lui, mais pour son ami. Qu'est ce qui...

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as rien dit ? coupa-t-il alors, ses yeux se plantant enfin dans les siens.

Et, dans la manière dont il avait parlé ; un souffle difficile et des mots qui luttaient pour franchir ses lèvres, la gorge qu'il sentait serré de sanglots, Albus se leva et traversa les quelques mètres à peine qui les séparaient, mais Scorpius se recula comme par instinct, et Albus se figea face à lui.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que mes parents étaient des Mangemorts, Al' ? demanda-t-il alors, sur le même ton presque brisé, épuisé, et comme un murmure. Je croyais qu'on était amis. Je croyais qu'on...

-On _est_ amis, Scorpius, dit Albus. On est...

-Alors pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? coupa Scorpius, plus vite et plus durement, les sourcils froncés par l'incompréhension. Les amis n'agissent pas comme ça, Albus.

-Tu crois que je voulais te cacher ça ? Tu crois que c'était mon choix ? souffla Albus, avant de marquer une pause. Scorpius, crois-moi, j'aurais aimé te le dire, mais... je ne pouvais pas trouver les mots, et... ce n'est pas le genre de chose qui s'explique avec des _mots_ , tu sais.

-Oui, je sais, répondit sèchement Scorpius. Tu sais, je pensais que tu étais moins égoïste. Moins égocentrique, et plus soucieux. J'avais tord. J'avais tord aussi quand je pensais que je pouvais avoir confiance en toi.

Albus resta immobile, ses bras et ses jambes semblaient s'être changés en marbre. Ses mots l'avaient atteint en plein visage, et à présent, il ne pouvait plus bouger. Il aurait aimé prévenir Scorpius, c'était vrai. Il aurait aimé le prévenir plus tôt, beaucoup plus tôt, mais il avait déjà été si surpris en s'apercevant qu'il n'était pas au courant pour son père... Albus avait vu l'admiration qu'il avait pour lui, lorsqu'il en parlait. Il avait vu l'enthousiasme qu'il mettait dans les conversations quotidiennes lorsqu'il pouvait parler de ses parents.

Albus le trouvait si heureux, dans ces moments, qu'il n'aurait jamais songé un instant, qu'il n'aurait jamais eu le courage, de lui dire la vérité. Même si ça voulait dire qu'il devrait mentir.

Mais Scorpius avait déjà tourné les talons et s'avançait à présent vers les portes de chêne de la Grande Salle, Augustus traînant derrière lui, semblant presque regretter la discussion qui venait d'avoir lieu, mais enroulant son bras autour des épaules de Scorpius en signe de réconfort.

Il ne revit pas Scorpius du reste de la journée, si ce n'est en cours, et dans ces cas-là, il gardait son air abattu, ses yeux baissés vers son bout de parchemin, mordillant le sommet de sa plume sans vraiment écouter le cours. Et c'était une attitude si étrange de la part de Scorpius – il était sûrement un des meilleurs élèves de leur année, avec Rose et Phebe – qu'Albus se retrouva encore une fois confronté à l'inquiétude. Et si tout ces pupitres, tout ces élèves ne s'étaient pas trouvés entre eux, alors, il se serait sûrement précipité vers lui.

Mais il ne fit rien et, au lieu de ça, il vit la journée passer. Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, le soleil se couchant déjà derrière la chaîne de montagnes, au loin, faisant dorer la verdure des arbres, scintillant sur la surface sombre du lac, il arrivait enfin aux marches de pierre, face à l'entrée du château, revenant de la Volière. Et, alors qu'il montait les stèles grises, il se retrouva face à Scorpius pour la seconde fois de la journée. L'ai perdu dans ses yeux et l'incompréhension, la tristesse, qui marquaient son visage. Mais cette fois, Albus ne se défila pas.

Scorpius non plus. Il resta immobile, face à lui, son écharpe jaune et noire autour du cou. Albus ne savait pas combien de minutes s'étaient écoulées dans ce même silence, uniquement troublé par le vent qui sifflait à leurs oreilles et le chant tardif des derniers oiseaux.

-Désolé, dit-il enfin, en un souffle.

Le mutisme dans lequel resta Scorpius l'inquiéta autant qu'il le poussait à continuer. Alors, prenant une profonde inspiration, Albus reprit :

-Crois-moi, j'ai voulu. J'ai voulu te le dire. Plusieurs fois, même. Mais... tu sais, Scorpius, il y a des fois où envisager faire quelque chose qui pourrait te faire du mal semble être la chose la plus inhumaine au monde.

Sa voix s'éteignit une nouvelle fois. Ils étaient dans le parc ; un parc désert et refroidi par l'air de la fin du mois d'octobre.

-Mais je suis ton ami, assura Albus. Tu es même... Scorpius, tu es le premier véritable ami que j'ai jamais eu. Et parfois, quand je pense à tout ce que je pourrais faire pour toi... mon cerveau se met à vriller.

Scorpius bougea enfin. Il cligna lentement des yeux, détourna le regard avant de, finalement, le ramener au sien.

-C'est gentil, Albus, mais... marmonna-t-il. Ça ne change rien au fait que tu ne m'aies rien dit. Et ça ne change rien non plus au fait que tu caches à ta famille le fait qu'on soit amis. Est-ce que tu te rends compte d'à quel point c'est douloureux, de savoir ça ?

-Oui, s'exclama aussitôt Albus. Oui, je m'en rends compte, et... Scorpius, je suis désolé. Crois-moi. Je veux juste... je ne veux pas que les choses changent, entre nous, d'accord ?

Mais Scorpius restait silencieux, et paraissait encore moins convaincu. Alors, Albus fut celui qui soupira, cette fois, avant de le regarder.

-Tu vas venir chez moi, dit-il alors. Pour Noël. Avec ma famille. Tu vas les rencontrer, d'accord ? Si ça peut réussir à te faire sentir mieux, alors je ferais ça, d'accord ?

Scorpius parut réfléchir, en silence, l'espace de quelques secondes.

-D'accord, céda-t-il, en un souffle.

Alors, Albus l'entraîna vers lui, et enserra ses épaules de ses bras en une étreinte, laissant sa tête reposer contre son épaule, une épaule trop raide et trop inerte à laquelle il n'était pas habitué.

-Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes mal, Scorpius, dit-il en un dernier souffle. Tu es la première personne qui a vraiment de l'importance pour moi et... je ne veux pas que tu te sentes mal.

oOo

Albus ne pouvait s'empêcher de dévisager les élèves de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang qui marchaient parmi eux, tandis qu'ils regagnaient tous ensemble la Grande Salle. Ils avaient fait impression, en arrivant Beauxbâtons avec son carrosse et ses chevaux ailés, Durmstrang avec son navire qui avait jailli de l'eau – ce qui faisait demander à Albus comment Poudlard se rendrait dans ses écoles, dans cinq ans, lorsqu'une des deux accueillerait à leur tour le tournoi.

Ils étaient grands, et imposants, aussi. Durmstrang, avec leurs vêtements trop chauds, et Beauxbâtons, avec leurs vêtements trop légers. Les bulgares jetaient des regards tout autour d'eux, les français gardaient la tête droite, fiers. Ils avaient tous l'air de juger le château, ses grands murs gris certains ébahis, d'autres réticents.

Beauxbâtons était guidé par une femme au visage déjà ridé, malgré un âge plutôt jeune. Elle semblait avoir une quarantaine d'année, des cheveux blonds attachés en queue-de-cheval, pas très grande. Elle avait l'air droite, aussi. Albus avait le sentiment qu'elle s'entendrait bien avec leur directrice. Ou alors, elles se détesteraient. C'était à voir. Ses élèves la suivaient, comme un petit troupeau, un troupeau dissipé, c'était sûr. Il voyait les nombreux groupes, différents, qui riaient, sortaient du rang, jetaient des regards au château, que la directrice s'efforçait de tenir en place.

Et puis Durmstrang avait un directeur. C'était un homme qui portait des lunettes, avec un menton développé, et un crâne qui commençait à se dégarnir. Il était grand, courbé, mélangé parmi ses élèves. Albus n'avait pas l'impression qu'il ait eu une très grande autorité, mais ses élèves restaient calmes malgré tout pour faire bonne impression, sûrement. Ils parlaient tout bas, mais là encore, il voyait bien que l'école présentait différents cas ils marchaient, tous serrés ensemble, certains plus proches que d'autres. C'était eux qui scrutaient le château, plus que les français.

D'un côté, donc, il y avait la classe très dissipée, malgré une fierté palpable, des français et de l'autre, les élèves réservés, autonomes, désireux de donner bonne impression, de Bulgarie. Et c'est comme ça qu'ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Une cinquième table y avait été ajouté, et les étendards aux couleurs et aux armoiries de l'école étaient sortis, accrochés aux murs. Albus suivit Anson et les autres garçons de son dortoir jusqu'à la table de Serpentard. Il vit les élèves de Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang prendre place à la cinquième table. L'uniforme rose clair de Beauxbâtons et celui, noir, de Durmstrang, offrait une grande distinction à la table. Et puis les deux directeurs délaissèrent leurs élèves, et regagnèrent la table des professeurs, sur l'estrade. Et Minerva McGonagall entama son discours.

-Ce soir, comme vous le savez tous, nous accueillons les écoles de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang entre nos murs, disait-elle. Je m'attends, bien sûr, à une conduite irréprochable de la part des élèves de Poudlard.

-Tu as entendu ça, Anson ? fit Wright Dickman avec un sourire amusé. Irréprochable.

Celui-ci répondit par un sourire.

-Je vous prie donc d'accueillir Grigori Petrov, directeur de Durmstrang, et la directrice de Beauxbâtons, Jocelyne LeBeau, fit leur directrice.

Albus se joignit aux applaudissements qui gagnèrent la salle. C'est alors que se levèrent trois sorciers, assis dans le fond de la salle, auprès d'un journaliste et de son photographe.

-Egalement, le Tournoi sera placé sous la surveillance du Ministre de la Magie, Mr. Shacklebot, poursuivit la directrice. Du ministre des Jeux et Sports Magiques, Mrs. Elgerton, et du ministre de la coopération magique internationale, Mr. O'Laughlin.

Les applaudissements retentirent encore, tandis que les ministres saluaient les élèves. Et puis, ils regagnèrent leur place.

-A partir de ce soir, et ce jusqu'au 31 octobre, à dix-huit heures, les élèves de dix-sept ans – dix-sept ans, et pas moins – pourront déposer leur nom sur un bout de parchemin dans la Coupe de Feu afin de soumettre leur candidature, reprit la directrice. Il n'y aura qu'un seul candidat choisit par école, qui s'engagera dans le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Il est enfin bon de rappeler que ce tournoi n'est pas pour les plus peureux d'entre nous et que l'engagement que le champion prendra avec la Coupe est irrévocable.

Le discours s'acheva rapidement, laissant place au banquet. C'était un mélange de spécialités (Albus avait deviné que c'était des spécialités en voyant de la crème anglaise il n'avait jamais de crème anglaise, d'ordinaire) des différents pays, toutes proposées sur la même table.

-J'espère que mon frère sera le champion, dit Wright en regardant avec appréhension les plats qui étaient face à lui. Il vient d'avoir dix-sept ans, et puis... ce serait cool.

-Tu n'as pas peur d'avoir la pression ? demanda Libby Walker, une fille, petite et blonde, de leur année.

-Pour que j'ai la pression, il faudrait que j'ai des doutes sur le fait d'être choisi, fit Wright avec un clin d'oeil. Moi, j'ai pas besoin de doute. Je sais déjà que la prochaine fois que le Tournoi aura lieu, en septième année, je serais le champion de Poudlard.

-Vraiment ? fit Ethel Cause en levant un sourcil interrogateur. Car si on se présente tous, dans cinq ans, je pense que la championne sera Elvira.

Elvira Holmes, assise juste à côté de sa meilleure amie, releva la tête et eut un grand sourire en direction de Wright.

-Je pourrais te battre en duel, si je le voulais, dit Elvira.

-C'est faux, répondit Wright.

-C'est vrai, rétorqua Elvira, toujours souriante. J'ai les meilleures notes en Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

-Comment tu sais ça ? demanda Jeremiah McIntyre, intrigué.

-Mr. Sapping me l'a dit, fit Elvira.

-C'est du favoritisme, annonça Lionel Uleaven, indigné.

-C'est complètement du favoritisme, approuva Wright.

Elvira se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, avant de regagner son assiette. Albus se demandait qui, à Poudlard, allait être le champion. Il espérait que ce serait un Serpentard. Par Merlin, il voulait vraiment voir la tête de James si le champion était un Serpentard.

Le banquet passa vite. Après tout, il était tard, maintenant, et les délégations bulgares et françaises devaient avoir fait une longue route. Alors, Albus suivit sa maison jusqu'à l'extérieur de la Grande Salle.

C'est là qu'il la vit. La Coupe de Feu. Elle avait été installé devant les marches de pierre, pendant le banquet, sûrement. C'était une sorte de pilier de pierre, gravée aux armoiries de Poudlard. Et dedans dansait une épaisse flamme bleue. Tout autour de son socle, une fine ligne blanche tracée dans la pierre.

-C'est une limite d'âge, informa Albus à Anson. Je le sais car mon père me l'a déjà expliqué.

-Ton père ? répondit Anson, étonné.

-Oui, fit alors Albus, un peu gêné, maintenant, car il n'aimait pas vraiment parlé de sa famille, et en particulier de son père. Il a en quelque sorte été le champion de Poudlard.

-Vraiment ? s'exclama Anson. C'est génial !

Albus eut un sourire, malgré tout. Parfois, il oubliait qu'Anson était un né-moldu, à quel point Anson était un né-moldu, et à quel point les moldus ne savaient rien sur lui. Il trouvait ça plaisant, enfin.

-Oui, répondit-il. Va lui dire ça.

Son père n'aimait pas spécialement parler de son adolescence, ou de son enfance, ou de sa vie en fait. Albus s'en était rendu compte au fil des années, à force qu'il essaie d'en apprendre plus sur lui. Et finalement, il s'était lassé, laissant les journaux en apprendre plus sur son père que son père lui-même. Et puis ce genre de discussion avait fini par disparaître. Et puis les discussions, tout court, pour qu'au final Albus ne parle que très peu avec son père, quelques paroles échangées une fois par jour, avec de la chance.

Ils entrèrent en même temps que les autres d'un air jovial dans la salle commune. Chacun parlait du Tournoi, et Albus entendait déjà les dernière année parler de participer. Il n'était pour personne en particulier, mais si quelqu'un devait être le champion, ce serait Elena Andrew, la préfète-en-chef de Serpentard. Elena était sympa, et puis, elle était douée.

oOo

S'il y avait une chose dont Albus était certain, c'était que la prochaine fois qu'il ferait une promesse, il y réfléchirait à deux fois avant de parler. Ce soir-là, lui, Anson et Rose avaient réussi à se glisser à la table de Poufsouffle. C'était facile, après tout les professeurs ne prêtaient pas vraiment attention à eux. Et à côté de lui, Scorpius avait retrouvé sa joie habituelle, et Albus savait qu'il y était pour quelque chose – fait qu'il trouvait réconfortant tout autant qu'il l'effrayait surtout qu'à présent, il avait le devoir de présenter Scorpius à ses parents – car son ami ne le laisserait pas oublier de si tôt cette promesse.

Albus était presque sûr que les choses allaient mal se passer. Il était presque sûr qu'il aurait à choisir entre sa famille et Scorpius. Sa gorge se nouait lorsqu'il y pensait trop. Et puis, lorsqu'il en parlait, Scorpius semblait tellement ravi. Albus avait peur.

Face à eux se trouvait la table de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang, qui eux aussi attendaient. Il y avait quelque chose de différent, cette année-ci. On sentait bien que c'était un Halloween différent déjà, la Grande Salle n'était pas décorée, si ce n'est par les couleurs des quatre maisons, et par les armoiries de l'école. Et enfin, entre les tables et l'estrade, la Coupe de Feu, située à l'endroit réservé habituellement au tabouret et au Choixpeau lors de la Répartition, et déplacée pour l'occasion. Et chacun avait les yeux tournés vers la colonne de pierre, les conversations fébriles, d'un coin à l'autre de la salle.

-Pourvu que ce soit un Poufsouffle... Pourvu que ce soit un Poufsouffle... répéta Augustus, tout bas.

-Fais attention à ce que tu dis, marmonna Scorpius, en lui donnant un coup de poing amical dans l'épaule. On a des Serpentard et des Gryffondor, à cette table.

Rose leur adressa un sourire amusé. C'est alors que la directrice prit la parole.

-La Coupe de Feu va enfin annoncer les noms des trois champions, dit-elle simplement, en s'approchant de la coupe. Si votre prénom est appelé, vous vous dirigerez vers l'estrade, puis vers la porte menant à la salle des trophées, au fond, à gauche.

C'est alors que la flamme de la Coupe passa du bleu au rouge un rouge vif, qui fit fermer les yeux à Albus. La flamme s'effila, et recracha le bout de parchemin. La directrice s'en saisit, avec précaution, et le retourna.

-La championne de Beauxbâtons... entama la directrice d'une voix plus forte, quoiqu'un peu trop sévère pour ce genre d'événements. Est Nadine Gavreau.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit dans la salle, et une fille se leva de la masse d'élèves de Beauxbâtons. Elle semblait être quelqu'un de populaire, d'après les applaudissements et les acclamations qu'elle recevait elle était très grande, avait un visage très fin, et une peau très sombre. Elle se dirigea, toujours dans l'uniforme clair de son école, jusqu'à l'estrade, adressant des sourires, un peu gênés, sûrement, aux professeurs et aux élèves, et entra dans la salle des trophées après une tape maternelle de sa directrice sur l'épaule.

La coupe était redevenue bleue, en attendant, et il y eut un craquement tandis qu'un filet de flammes relâché le second bout de parchemin. De nouveau, Minerva McGonagall s'en saisit, et le lut à voix haute, d'une voix forte :

-Le champion de Durmstrang... est Dyakon Paskalev !

Dyakon Paskalev se leva de la table, à son tour, serrant brièvement dans ses bras ses amis. Il était un peu petit, mais très musclé c'était, en fait, une sorte de cube fait de muscles. Il n'avait pas l'air très intimidant, juste très... fonceur. A son tour, il s'avança vers l'estrade, se risqua à son tour à des sourires, saluant son directeur d'un signe de la tête.

Et puis, il disparut par la porte que Nadine Gavreau avait franchi, quelques minutes auparavant.

Désormais, il ne restait plus que Poudlard, et ce serait mentir que de dire que personne n'était pressé de savoir qui serait le champion. Les discussions reprenaient, les regards se multipliaient d'élève à élève, les coups d'oeils furtifs en direction de la Coupe, de la directrice, des autres élèves, de la porte de la salle des trophées, des élèves de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang.

-J'espère que ce ne sera pas un élève de Serdaigle, disait, très vite, dans l'attente, Augustus. Tout sauf Serdaigle.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Rose, intriguée.

-Car Serdaigle a gagné la Coupe des Maisons, l'an dernier, répondit Scorpius avec un sourire amusé.

-C'est complètement stupide, fit Albus.

-A qui le dis-tu, répondit Scorpius, en se tournant vers lui. Mais c'est Augustus, tu sais, alors...

-La championne de Poudlard... est Alvena Greengrass !

-Oui, je comprends, fit Albus, en même temps que la directrice.

-Scorpius ! appela alors Rose, en se tournant vers eux. C'est pas ta cousine, par hasard ?

Ils s'arrêtèrent. Albus dirigea son regard vers la jeune fille qui se levait de la table de Serdaigle. Elle portait l'insigne des préfets-en-chef, était assez petite, avec des yeux clairs, et de longs cheveux noirs. Elle ressemblait à Scorpius, de visage... Par Merlin. Cette fille, c'était la _cousine_ de Scorpius. Celui-ci aussi paraissait étonné.

-Non, répéta-t-il. C'est impossible... on en avait déjà parlé. Elle avait dit qu'elle préférait passer sa septième année à réviser pour ses ASPICs. Elle n'allait pas se présenter. Elle...

-Eh bien, coupa Rose en la suivant du regard tandis qu'elle entrait à son tour dans la salle des trophées. Elle vient d'écoper d'une année sabbatique, si c'était son plan.

Scorpius resta muet.

-Bon sang, marmonna-t-il. Ma cousine est la championne de Poudlard.

* * *

 _Ce chapitre est fini, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis en commentaire, c'est toujours gentil ! Aussi, ne vous attendez pas à ce que le Tournoi prenne une graaande place au sein de l'histoire, je vous préviens pour ne pas vous décevoir._


	12. Chapter 12

_Douzième chapitre._

 **Soyann :** _Merci d'avoir laissé ton avis :) Je suis d'accord avec toi à propos des tournois; et puis, le sujet principal de cette histoire reste la relation entre Scorpius et Albus. Et ne t'en fais pas, vis-à-vis de ce qu'a appris Scorpius, puisque ce n'est clairement pas la fin de cet 'arc narratif', comme je l'ai déjà dit auparavant, c'est quelque chose qui a et aura des répercutions sur les chapitres qui vont suivre. Quant au reste, tu verras bien!_

 **Une licorne de passage :** _Merci pour ton commentaire! Ca fait vraiment plaisir haha. Par rapport à la rencontre entre Scorpius et la famille d'Albus, eh bien... ça arrive ;) il faudra juste être patien.e.s encore un instant._

 **H Jedusor :** _La relation entre Albus et Harry est plus développée par la suite, ne t'en fais pas (pareil pour la relation entre Albus et Teddy, d'ailleurs). La dyslexie d'Albus m'est venu... je ne sais pas vraiment :/ je le voyais comme quelqu'un de complexé par rapport à un tas de choses - la célébrité de ses parents, de sa famille, la manière dont Victoire, James, Teddy (qui n'est même pas un membre de sa famille, en plus), étaient adulés, le fait qu'il soit à Serpentard, ... mais pour ça j'avais besoin d'ancré une autre caractéristique, qui soit à la fois commune au monde sorcier et au monde moldu, et la dyslexie m'est venue un peu par hasard. Ensuite, sur les uniformes de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang, j'ai quelques headcanons (car qu'est ce que serait une fanfiction sans headcanon). Je ne pense pas que les écoles de sorcellerie (y compris Poudlard,_ surtout _Poudlard) aient gardé les mêmes uniformes que ceux portés en 94, pour deux raisons ; d'abord, car plus de vingt ans ce sont écoulés (cette seconde année a lieu en 2020-2021 je crois bien), et la mode a bien eu le temps d'évoluer au niveau des uniformes. Ensuite, les uniformes qui étaient portés en 94 restent surtout attachés au contexte de la Seconde Guerre Sorcière (après tout, c'est en 94 que les choses ont commencé à se corser, avec la mort de Cedric), et je suppose que les différentes institutions sorcières ont tenté de se détacher de tout ça par tous les moyens possibles - après tout, en vingt ans, on est encore en train de se reconstruire et d'essayer de gérer le traumatisme de cette guerre, et il me semble probable que McGonagall ou Mme. Maxime ait décidé de changer les uniformes des élèves alors que ceux-ci sont ceux qu'ils portaient quand Voldemort a connu sa montée au pouvoir. (Je ne sais pas si je suis claire.) Enfin, je pourrais parler de comment j'imagine que le monde magique s'est reconstruit après la guerre pendant des heures haha. Ensuite - merci pour avoir laissé ton avis! Et ne t'en fais pas, ce 'rajout' de dernière minute est tout à fait occasionnel, et j'espère que ce n'est pas quelque chose qui se reproduira à l'avenir. Pour la relecture, j'ai une amie qui me donne son avis sur les chapitres que je poste, et c'est elle qui m'a conseillé de réécrire le chapitre 11 (big up à elle btw)._

* * *

Aujourd'hui, comme tous les autres jours avec Mr. Dunn, le cachot où avait lieu le cours de potions n'était que des conversations tenues à voix hautes, des rires, et de la fumée, aussi et surtout. Sur les tables étaient éparpillées les ingrédients, recouvrant le bois d'une fine poudre verte, de liquide collant, de noix écrasées au milieu de l'eau qui en avait jailli, et d'autres ingrédients encore que Scorpius ne saurait identifié – et pourtant, c'était Scorpius plus qu'Albus qui préparait la potion. Derrière lui, il entendait les voix de ses camarades de classe, Howell Fidget et Elvira Holmes, de Serpentard, qui semblaient se disputer pour simplement allumer leur chaudron.

-Mais non, soufflait Elvira sur un ton qu'elle s'efforçait de faire doux. On ne peut _pas_ allumer le feu alors que le chaudron n'est pas complètement préparé.

-Et quand est-ce qu'il est complètement préparé ? demanda Howell, sur le même ton.

Elvira pointa le tableau du doigt, et se tourna vers lui.

-Lorsque toutes les instructions auront été suivi correctement, fit-elle.

Le plus drôle, c'est que Scorpius voyait bien qu'ils étaient tous les deux énervés l'un par l'autre, mais Elvira et Howell étaient tous les deux le genre de personnes à rester calmes pour ne pas énerver l'autre. Ils étaient aussi tous les deux très têtus, et tous les deux très bons en potions. Avec un soupir amusé, Albus détourna le regard de leur groupe, et se retourna vers Scorpius.

-Heureusement qu'on n'a pas ce genre de problème, _nous_ , fit-il avec un sourire.

-Si on n'a pas ce genre de problème, c'est car je suis le seul à travailler, répondit Scorpius, en lui rendant son sourire malgré tout.

Albus ne parut pas offenser le moins du monde, et retourna au dessin qu'il griffonnait depuis quelques minutes tout en haut de son parchemin.

-C'est pas vrai, d'abord, répondit Albus, toujours penché sur le parchemin. Je travaille plus en potions que lors des autres cours regarde, la semaine dernière !

-C'est vrai, admit alors Scorpius avec un sourire.

Il versa la poudre de corne de bicorne à l'intérieur du chaudron, et Scorpius se trouva à se perdre à l'intérieur de son contenu pourpre. Ça avait été dur, tout d'abord. A vrai dire, pourquoi ça ne le serait pas ? Scorpius n'était pas un professionnel, mais ça n'a jamais été facile pour quiconque d'apprendre que son père était un Mangemort.

Mangemort. Scorpius avait entendu ce mot maintes et maintes fois, et il en avait une vague idée, mais il ne savait à peine vraiment ce que c'était – et il était persuadé que peu de gens dans cette salle le savait non plus. Penché sur son chaudron, il avait cette lourde sensation, constante, que tout le monde avait les yeux fixés sur son dos. Après tout, _tout le monde_ avait semblé savoir qu'il était le fils de Mangemort. Est-ce que c'était comme ça qu'on le voyait ? Un Mangemort, c'était dangereux. Est-ce qu'on pensait qu'il était dangereux ? Scorpius restait immobile, droit, debout face au chaudron, les sourcils froncés. Il n'osait pas se tourner vers les autres. Et s'il avait raison ? S'ils étaient vraiment en train de le regarder, de le juger, lui et sa famille ?

Mais de tout ça, ce n'était pas le pire. Le pire, ça avait été Albus. Car si Scorpius avait pensé une chose, c'était que si tout le monde lui tournait le dos, Albus, lui, serait là. Il avait pourtant prouvé le contraire, non ? Et puis Scorpius avait été énervé. Normal, qui ne l'aurait pas été, pas vrai ? Et puis, il avait regretté, lorsqu'il lui en avait parlé – il avait regretté de s'être mis en colère contre lui, car les choses semblaient très compliquées pour Albus aussi, et il avait bien vu qu'il se sentait vraiment mal pour lui.

Et puis Albus lui avait promit qu'il rencontrerait ses parents. Et ça, ça avait semblé tout arrangé pour Scorpius.

-Hé, Albus, marmonna-t-il, fronçant les sourcils face à sa potion. Tu es toujours partant pour les vacances de Noël, pas vrai ?

Albus, qui avait relevé la tête vers lui, baissa lentement sa plume. Il avait les sourcils froncés, à son tour, comme s'il était presque blessé que Scorpius ne lui fasse pas confiance là-dessus.

-Bien sûr, assura-t-il doucement. Scorpius... ça va ?

-Oui, affirma celui-ci, en se secouant.

-Car ça fait cinq minutes que tu fixes ce chaudron comme si tu voulais le faire exploser, reprit Albus en se redressant.

-Ça va, assura-t-il. J'étais juste... en train de penser.

Il s'arrêta. Il avait toujours cette même impression – l'impression d'avoir une fléchette lumineuse accrochée dans le dos l'impression que tout le monde le regardait et avait quelque chose à redire sur lui. Et ça le dérangeait, et il n'y était pas habitué.

-Dis, Al', reprit Scorpius. Tu peux m'aider avec la potion ?

-Oui, bien sûr, fit celui-ci en s'approchant de lui.

Il jeta un regard au tableau, et au chaudron, inspectant son contenu d'un air dubitatif. Scorpius voyait bien à son air qu'il n'avait aucune idée d'où ils étaient rendus dans l'exercice, mais il apprécia l'effort qu'Albus fit en se saisissant d'une fiole de noix du Cap.

-Est-ce que c'est tout le temps comme ça ? demanda alors Scorpius, assez bas pour que seul son ami ne l'entende.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Albus en versant avec hésitant les noix dans le chaudron. Ce n'est pas moi qui fait les potions, d'habitude.

-Je veux dire, reprit Scorpius. Avoir l'impression que tout le monde est en train de parler de toi pour ce que les rumeurs disent sur ton père.

-Oh, ça, fit alors Albus, lentement, avant qu'un faible sourire ne se dessine sur ses lèvres. Oui. Mais on finit par s'habituer, ne t'en fais pas.

Scorpius n'ajouta plus rien. Il ne voulait pas s'habituer, lui. Il était bien, dans l'ignorance, avant. Albus posa sa main sur son épaule en un geste fraternel, et dirigea ses yeux vers les siens.

-Ecoute, dit-il. Si il y a quelque chose que j'ai fini par apprendre sur les rumeurs, c'est qu'on passe plus de temps à les inventer qu'à les confronter.

Scorpius hocha vaguement la tête. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'Albus était en train de lui dire... mais il devait bien le croire. Leur potion avait commencé à fumer, maintenant, et Scorpius était presque sûr que ce n'était pas normal, car juste à côté d'eux, la potion d'Howell et Elvira avait prit un bleu clair.

Mr. Dunn passait dans les rangs, acquiesçant en silence en passant devant les chaudrons, s'arrêtant parfois pour jeter un coup d'oeil incertain à la mixture qu'on lui offrait. Au moment où il parlait, il donnait un signe de tête approbateur à Phebe et sa camarade de table, Amelia Gilbert.

-Je ne sais pas, marmonnait Anson à Augustus, un peu plus loin face à Scorpius. Il m'a perdu quand il a commencé à parler d'écraser des trucs avec un mortier.

-T'es sérieux, vieux ? souffla Augustus. Je comptais sur toi pour suivre le cours.

-Je pensais que c'était _toi_ qui suivait le cours, se défendit Anson.

Enfin, Mr. Dunn atteignit leur table, et s'approcha en silence du chaudron. Il adressa un regard aux deux garçons, aux ingrédients, et puis au chaudron, encore.

-Je pense qu'il faudrait juste... marmonna-t-il en faisant apparaître plus de flammes sous le chaudron à l'aide de sa baguette.

Sa phrase fut coupée par un _boum_ , et une fumée grise se répandit dans le cachot. Il y eut des rires, des quintes de toux, les conversations reprirent de plus belles, quand enfin le professeur dispersa la fumée d'un nouveau geste de sa baguette, l'air strict dans sa posture droite. Il avait gardé ses yeux sur Augustus et Anson, et resta un instant silencieux, comme s'il décidait de ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Il essuyait ses lunettes à l'aide de la manche de sa chemise. Enfin, il parla :

-Vous deux, dans mon bureau, à la sonnerie.

Et il repartit. A côté de Scorpius, Albus laissa un rire passer ses lèvres, et même lui se risqua à un sourire – et pourtant, Scorpius savait à quel point Mr. Dunn détestait les ricanements.

-On dirait que quelqu'un a des heures de colle, marmonna Albus à son oreille.

-Rose va être surprise, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

Mais les professeurs semblaient être gentils, sur les retenues, ces derniers temps. Et là-dessus, Scorpius suspectait que le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers y était pour quelque chose – après tout, c'était ce dont tout le monde parlait depuis la rentrée, depuis avant, même. Il se demandait sur quoi la première épreuve allait porter – il se demandait si Alvena allait gagner. Mais bien sûr qu'elle allait gagner. C'était Alvena, elle n'avait eu que des Optimal tout au long de sa vie.

oOo

La loge était très grande, plus grande à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur en fait, c'était le même type de tente que Scorpius avait utilisé, avec les parents d'Augustus et Augustus lui-même, lors de la Coupe de Quidditch, pendant l'été. D'un côté, il y avait les directeurs qui discutaient avec les familles de leur champion, et puis les champions eux-mêmes qui suivaient la discussion. Ils étaient parfois pris à l'écart par leur directeur... Scorpius ignorait pourquoi.

Un sortilège devait entourer la loge car aucun bruit ne leur parvenait de l'extérieur ni les discussions, vives, ni les paris qui commençaient, ni les acclamations d'impatience dans l'attente de l'arrivée des champions. Enfin, encore à l'écart, dans cette même loge, les représentants de la Gazette du Sorcier, et les photographes.

Scorpius se tenait donc debout, aux côtés de Llewellyn, son cousin, qui avait fait le déplacement de Perth jusqu'à Poudlard, et d'Alvena. Aucun de leurs parents n'avaient pu venir... à cause du travail, au Ministère, apparemment. Scorpius n'y croyait pas trop. A une époque, il l'aurait sûrement cru, mais maintenant... maintenant, il se doutait bien que c'était parce que sa famille n'aimait pas se retrouver sous le feu des projecteurs.

-Très bien, mademoiselle Greengrass, faisait tout bas Minerva McGonagall. Je suppose que vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qui vous attend derrière cette loge.

Alvena secoua la tête. Scorpius voyait à son froncement de sourcils qu'elle était inquiète. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient retenus en une haute queue-de-cheval, et elle portait déjà la tenue du champion de Poudlard une combinaison noire ornée des armoiries du château. Scorpius était surpris que ce soit elle, la championne, et il voyait à l'expression de Llewellyn que lui aussi était sous le choc.

-Cette épreuve, et tout le Tournoi en général, aura pour but de vous tester de la manière la plus dure qui soit – vous ne serez pas dorloté, durant ses épreuves, mademoiselle Greengrass, reprit McGonagall. Mais vous avez déjà dû vous attendre à ça.

Alvena hocha une nouvelle fois la tête, comme si elle voulait enregistrer le plus d'informations possibles sur l'épreuve à venir.

-Et sans vous mettre la pression, Greengrass, reprit-elle. Vous avez tout intérêt à gagner – ça fait bien trop longtemps que Poudlard n'a pas eu le trophée du Tournoi entre les mains.

Et il y avait un ton, dans sa voix, à la fois vif et compétitif, qui dénoté avec l'ordinaire ton sérieux et droit de la directrice. Alvena parut d'autant plus inquiète. Enfin, le visage de McGonagall se radoucit, et elle lui adressa un sourire confiant – ce qui était tout aussi rare et tout aussi inquiétant.

-Bonne chance, mademoiselle Greengrass, dit-elle sur un air chaleureux, en posant la main sur l'épaule d'Alvena en un geste maternel. Poudlard est derrière vous.

Et elle s'éloigna pour rejoindre le représentant de la Gazette dans la discussion que celui-ci entretenait avec sa photographe. Alvena, quant à elle, resta droite, la main tremblante, les doigts serrés autour de sa baguette.

-Ca va, petite sœur ? Demanda alors Llewellyn en se tournant vers elle et en posant ses deux mains sur ses épaules, comme pour lui redonner confiance. Pas trop angoissée ?

Alvena resta là à le fixer, ses grands yeux sombres emplis d'inquiétude.

-La première épreuve sera physique, déclara alors Llewellyn. J'ai étudié les autres Tournois, la première épreuve était toujours physique – chevaucher un hippogriffe, combattre des harpies, quelque chose comme ça...

-Je le sais déjà, merci, coupa sèchement Alvena.

Llewellyn s'arrêta et la regarda. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, comme pour l'évaluer.

-Pourquoi tu t'es portée volontaire si c'est pour te mettre dans ces états-là ? demanda alors son frère.

-Je... commença Alvena, prise au dépourvu. C'était une blague, d'accord ?! Je ne pensais pas que j' _allais_ être choisie ! Je veux dire... regarde-moi ! Pourquoi la Coupe me choisirait moi alors que d'autres comme Elena Andrews se sont portés volontaire ?

Llewellyn se mordit la lèvre d'un air sérieux. Ils continuèrent à se regarder en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, le visage de Llewellyn ne se plisse en un sourire, l'amusement effaçant le froncement de ses sourcils, et un rire s'échappant de ses lèvres.

-Ce n'est pas drôle ! s'exclama Alvena en lui donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

-C'est ça, marmonna Llewellyn en se dirigeant vers la sortie. On se voit de l'autre côté, soeurette.

Alvena resta immobile, sans dire un mot, s'inquiétant toujours. Face à eux se trouvaient les autres champions la fille grande et populaire de Beauxbâtons, et le garçon musclé de Durmstrang. Scorpius voyait bien que sa cousine les évaluait du regard, évaluait leur force et leur capacité.

-Tu sais, commença-t-il alors, doucement. Je ne pense pas que la Coupe t'aurais choisi si elle ne te pensait pas capable de gagner.

Alvena tourna son regard vers lui, l'interrogeant du regard. Elle ne s'était pas détendue par sa remarque alors, Scorpius continua.

-Je veux dire... si tu as été choisi, ça veut dire que de tous ceux qui se sont portés volontaire, c'est toi qui est la plus apte au Tournoi. C'est toi qui a le plus de chance de gagner.

Alvena ne répondit pas. Elle sembla réfléchir un moment, lorsqu'enfin, elle se laissa tomber sur la chaise en bois, blanche, posée juste à côté d'elle. Elle poussa un soupir en posant sa tête entre ses mains.

-Je vais perdre, soupira-t-elle. Je vais perdre et je vais aussi gaspiller une année de ma vie avec ce stupide tournoi.

Scorpius se baissa pour se mettre à son niveau, et planta ses yeux gris dans les siens.

-Hé... reprit-il encore plus doucement, sur un ton qu'il espérait être réconfortant. Tu ne vas pas perdre. Attends, tu as vu ce garçon, à Durmstrang ? Il ne semble même pas savoir à quoi ressemble un bézoard – et puis cette fille, à Beauxbâtons, elle a l'air plus préoccupé par ses amis que par n'importe quel concours.

Alvena garda un air sérieux, mais rit malgré tout.

-Si quelqu'un peut gagner, c'est toi, assura Scorpius. Je veux dire... Alvie, tu as les meilleures notes de toute l'école ! Et puis, je ne dis pas que tu es un dictionnaire vivant, mais si je devais écrire une encyclopédie de la magie, je ferais appel à toi.

Alvena resta silencieuse encore un instant, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, elle releva les yeux vers lui.

-Merci, Scorpius, marmonna-t-elle, les yeux embués de larmes qu'elle s'efforçait de chasser.

La tension montait dans la loge, et Scorpius devinait que l'épreuve n'allait pas tarder à commencer. Alors, il se tourna vers sa cousine il ne voulait pas lui rajouter des soucis, ou l'angoisser... mais il voulait aussi en avoir le cœur net.

-Dis, Alvie, fit-il sur un ton hésitant, sans oser tourner ses yeux vers les siens. Je... On m'a dit...

Sa voix s'éteignit, et il dut fermer les yeux, prendre une nouvelle respiration, et réfléchir une deuxième fois.

-L'autre jour, on m'a dit que mon père était un Mangemort, dit-il encore, chassant ainsi le nœud qui s'était formé dans sa gorge. Est-ce que... Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

Alvena s'était arrêtée. Elle laissa ses bras retomber le long de son corps, et se tourna définitivement vers lui.

-Qui t'as dit ça, Scorpius ? demanda-t-elle en reniflant, car le stress était toujours là, malgré tout.

-Peu importe, je... fit-il. Je veux juste savoir si c'est vrai. Est-ce que... Est-ce que c'est le cas ?

-Oui, Scorpius, répondit Alvena après une pause, sans le quitter des yeux, en hochant la tête. C'est vrai.

-Mais... protesta-t-il en élevant la voix. Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne me l'a dit ? Est-ce que tout le monde le sait ? Et puis est-ce que...

-Hé, le coupa doucement Alvena. Tu sais quoi, Scorpius ? Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à tes parents ? Je veux dire... je peux les comprendre, mais je ne peux pas t'expliquer à leur place.

Scorpius resta silencieux. C'était lui qui fronçait les sourcils, maintenant. Il voulait des réponses, lui, et il les voulait maintenant ! Pourquoi personne ne voulait rien lui dire ? Si Alvena savait ce qu'il voulait, pourquoi n'était-elle pas honnête avec lui ?

-Depuis combien de temps tu sais ? demanda-t-il alors.

-On ne me l'a jamais vraiment caché, dit-elle pour toute réponse.

Il y eut un appel, Alvena et Scorpius tournèrent la tête, et ils comprirent que c'était le signal de rassemblement. Déjà, les familles des autres champions les délaissaient pour sortir de la loge, en direction des tribunes. Alors, ils se redressèrent.

-On se voit tout à l'heure, fit Alvena en le serrant brièvement dans ses bras.

Elle était plus grande que lui, malgré sa petite taille, et Scorpius réalisa à quel point il était lui-même petit en se retrouvant à serrer son ventre. Enfin, il quitta à son tour la loge.

oOo

Les choses se présentaient mal. Face à lui, assis dans la tribune où il se trouvait, trois miroirs des miroirs à double-sens, il avait fini par comprendre. Et il devinait que chaque partie des gradins en était dotée. Ainsi, sur le premier, il y avait la championne de Beauxbâtons, Nadine Gavreau. Et à côté, au milieu, le champion de Durmstrang, Dakyon Paskalev. Et enfin, tout à la gauche, Alvena.

Et Scorpius savait que les choses se présentaient mal car les élèves de Durmstrang, à la droite des gradins, tapaient du pied encore plus fort que les autres, poussaient des exclamations encore plus bruyantes que les autres, et avaient redoublé en quolibets et tapements de main. Enfin, Scorpius avait compris que l'épreuve ne serait pas si facile lorsque le chant avait commencé. Un chant trop doux, trop mélodieux pour être une plainte... un chant, agréable à l'oreille, et il ne s'en serait sûrement pas lassé si ça ne faisait pas quarante minutes qu'il jouait.

-C'est un focifère, lui avait marmonné Llewellyn à son oreille.

-Un quoi ? s'était exclamé Scorpius en fronçant les sourcils.

Ils étaient dans la tribune réservée aux professeurs, directeurs, ministres, et membres de la famille. Tout était plus calme, ici, comparé aux gradins où les élèves paraissaient se marcher dessus.

-Un focifère, répéta Llewellyn. Tu sais que j'ai eu un Effort Exceptionnel à mon ASPIC de Soins aux Créatures Magiques ?

-C'était pas ta meilleure note ? fit innocemment Scorpius.

-Ferme-la, rétorqua son cousin. Tout ça pour dire que... le chant du focifère rend fou ceux qui l'écoutent trop longtemps.

Il avait dit ça avec un sourire, et Scorpius lui jeta un regard paniqué.

-Quoi ? s'était-il écrié. Mais... Alvena !

-Détends-toi, cousin, répondit Llewellyn. C'est ça, qui est drôle.

Alors Scorpius n'avait rien ajouté. Oh, et puis, il y avait le labyrinthe qui commençait à bouger, aussi. Des parois qui apparaissaient, disparaissaient, se déplaçaient, enfermaient les champions. C'était un labyrinthe de glace un labyrinthe de miroirs. Des miroirs à double-face, aussi. C'était eux qui leur renvoyaient l'image qu'ils recevaient.

Depuis une dizaine de minutes, maintenant, et sous les plaintes indignées des élèves de Beauxbâtons, Nadine Gavreau semblait se débattre entre les parois, enfermée encore et encore entre les murs de glace. Au fur et à mesure de l'épreuve, ses gestes s'étaient fait de plus en plus frénétiques, de plus en plus désespérés.

Et puis il y avait Dyakon, dont la stratégie s'était avérée être la course. Il courait depuis presque le début de l'épreuve, dans le dédale de couloirs, se heurtant de plus en plus contre les murs, trébuchant sur le sol. Mais il restait en tête.

Enfin, Alvena s'égarait dans le labyrinthe, l'air perdu, détaché, sa baguette à la main.

-Allez ! retentissait la voix, plus forte, d'un garçon de sixième année dans la foule. Tu peux le faire !

Il y eut un cri, un cri d'oiseau, le cri d'un aigle. C'était une fille de quatrième année, et son aigle empaillé, tenant à son bras, pour encourager Alvena.

-Ne me dis pas qu'on va se faire battre par Durmstrang ! se plaint un autre garçon. Oh non... ça va nous poursuivre...

Les acclamations et les cris redoublaient dans les gradins, quant au même moment une cloison se déplaça, bloquant le passage qu'Alvena s'apprêtait à emprunter. Scorpius se pencha vers le miroir. A côté, Dyakon courait encore, Nadine semblait toujours lutter contre les miroirs.

-Alvena je te promets que si tu ne sors pas de ce labyrinthe en première, on te déshérite ! cria Llewellyn, avec ses mains en porte-voix.

Face à eux, les encouragements des élèves de Durmstrang s'étaient fait plus forts, recouvrant le reste.

-DYAKON ! DYAKON ! DYAKON ! scandaient-il d'une même voix, s'accompagnant de tapements de pieds.

Llewellyn se laissa retomber dans le fond de son siège, se tenant la tête entre les mains, comme si la situation était perdue.

-Et le vainqueur de cette première épreuve est... commença le ministre des Jeux et Sports Magiques. Dyakon Paskalev, de Durmstrang !

Les cris des élèves de Durmstrang redoublèrent, si c'était possible, et un bourdonnement sembla saisir la tribune. Derrière lui, Scorpius sentit le directeur de Durmstrang se lever et battre des mains. Il sortit de la tribune, courut jusqu'au terrain rejoindre son élève, qui s'était écroulé sur l'herbe.

-Comme tout gagnant, il bénéficiera d'un avantage lors de la seconde épreuve...

-C'est foutu, laissa échapper Llewellyn. Elle n'est plus de ma famille.

-Ne dis pas ça, fit Scorpius avec un sourire.

-Tu sais que je plaisante, le rassura son cousin en lui rendant son sourire.

Il y eut de nouveaux applaudissements, et Scorpius se redressa. Il y avait plus de bruits, cette fois, et il aperçut comme une vague secouée les gradins. Il se pencha vers le terrain. Alvena sortait à son tour du labyrinthe.

Llewellyn bondit sur ses pieds et se mit à taper du pied.

-Elle a réussi ! s'exclama-t-il, ses yeux s'agrandissant sous la joie, en se tournant vers Scorpius. Elle a réussi ! C'est ma sœur ! C'est une championne !

Sa voix et les exclamations provenant de Poudlard, un nouveau cri de l'aigle, couvrirent les commentaires du ministre des Jeux et Sports Magiques. Scorpius vit Minerva McGonagall se lever, du coin de l'oeil, et descendre de la tribune. Il se leva à son tour.

-Eh ouais ! répétait Llewellyn, tournait vers la famille de Nadine Gavreau, restait assise dans la tribune. Ma petite sœur a battu votre fille ! Elle est meilleure que vous ! _On_ est meilleurs que vous !

-Llewellyn, marmonna Scorpius en le tirant par le poignet. On devrait y aller.

Ils descendirent à leur tour de la tribune, suivant la directrice sur le terrain. Llewellyn courait presque à ses côtés, et Scorpius tentait non sans difficulté de rester à son niveau. Enfin, il se jeta aux côtés de sa sœur, assise sur le sol, les yeux plissés et sa tête entre les mains, et lui passa le bras autour des épaules en une étreinte protectrice.

-Reculez ! lança-t-il en faisant des grands gestes du bras pour pousser ceux qui s'approchaient de trop près à s'éloigner. Reculez ! Vous voyez pas qu'elle a besoin d'air ?!

-Llewellyn, marmonna Scorpius. Tu es littéralement en train de la serrer dans tes bras.

Il s'arrêta, se regarda, regarda Alvena, d'un air gêné.

-Oh, fit-il sur un ton soudainement plus bas, en se reculant. C'est vrai.

Il y eut de nouveaux bruits, et Nadine sortit du labyrinthe à son tour. Lentement, les élèves commençaient à quitter les gradins, et Scorpius aperçut Rose et Phebe. Lentement, il se redressa, et jeta un regard à Llewellyn et Alvena. Et puis, il quitta à son tour le terrain. Il rattrapa ses amis à l'entrée du parc. Et ensemble, ils remontèrent jusqu'au château.

* * *

 _Voilà pour cette semaine! Vous pouvez laisser votre avis sur ce chapitre si vous le désirez_


	13. Chapter 13

_Voilà le chapitre 13 qui est nettement plus important que le chapitre d'avant qui était une sorte de 'chapitre de transition' et qui, je le reconnais, n'était pas le meilleur (sincèrement désolée). Je vais répondre aux quelques reviews qui m'ont été laissé :_

 **Soyann :** _Eh bien, merci de ton commentaire (et de tous les autres d'ailleurs)! J'espère que tu trouveras ce chapitre meilleur que le précédent au niveau de l'action._

 **H jedusor :** _Ne t'en fais pas j'ai enfin prévu d'aborder les relations entre les différents personnages (c'est à dire, principalement, entre Harry et Albus et Teddy et Albus). Pour rebondir sur les uniformes, je crois bien que les uniformes d'Albus et Scorpius dans_ The Cursed Child _(je parle de la représentation théâtre)_ _étaient différents de ceux portés à Poudlard en 1998. Et je ne suis pas d'accord sur le fait que la guerre n'a touché que (majoritairement) la Grande Bretagne. Tout d'abord, dans Harry Potter, on voit très bien l'influence politique, financière, économique, blablabla, du monde sorcier anglais ; il est le premier pays à accueillir le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers à la suite de son annulation, et possède des relations avec les autres pays très fortes à l'aide du Ministère de la Coopération Magique. On peut également s'en apercevoir lorsque Charlie Weasley dit avoir un correspondant brésilien, ou quand des sorciers du monde entier se déplace en Angleterre pour la Coupe de Quidditch (car un pays qui accueille la Coupe de Quidditch est un pays influent). L'Angleterre a également un des plus grands fabricants de baguette au monde (Ollivander), l'école de magie la plus réputée ou presque du monde magique, et la banque sorcière la plus réputée au monde. Une guerre qui toucherait l'Angleterre toucherait_ tous _les pays. Enfin, il ne faut pas oublier l'implication de sorciers français et bulgares au cours de la guerre ; Madame Maxime (qui est tout de même la directrice de Beauxbâtons), Igor Karkaroff (qui est Mangemort, ce qui prouve que l'idéologie de Voldemort s'est répandu jusqu'en Bulgarie et est donc beaucoup plus répandu qu'on pourrait le penser), Fleur Delacour (qui va même faire ses études en Angleterre, pour en rajouter à la puissance du pays), et Viktor Krum, présent au début de RdlM. C'était une guerre qui a donc eu un grand ampleur et je pense que c'est juste de dire que ce n'est pas seulement l'Angleterre, mais tout le monde magique, qui doit se reconstruire après la guerre._

* * *

Albus entendit la sonnette retentir, et il ouvrit la porte d'une main tremblante. Il n'osa à peine s'adresser à Scorpius, qui se tenait debout sur le perron avec un grand sourire sur le visage, et se retourna vers le salon, où se trouvait ses parents, Lily, et surtout James.

-Donc c'est mon ami, fit-il d'une voix qu'il trouvait trop sèche. Mon meilleur ami. Scorpius Malefoy.

Et lorsqu'il vit leur réaction, il sut que les prochaines heures allaient être longues et éprouvantes. Tout d'abord, il y avait son père, debout près de la cheminée, dont la mâchoire semblait s'être décrochée. Et puis James, qui était simplement... immobile. Albus connaissait cette expression, il l'avait déjà vu, avant. Lors de sa répartition, par exemple. Et sa mère, derrière son père, prit une nouvelle gorgée de bièraubeurre. Enfin, Lily semblait être la seule à avoir garder son sourire, se tournant vers Scorpius.

-Bonsoir, fit celui-ci d'une voix claire.

Albus voulait disparaître s'enfoncer dans l'ombre, dans les coins des murs, et se laisser oublier. Mais au lieu de tout ça, il resta à sa place, et vit Scorpius s'avancer dans le salon. Enfin, sa mère pressa son père à réagir, en lui donnant un léger coup de coude dans le bras. Alors, Albus le vit faire quelques pas d'un air gauche, et tendre maladroitement sa main à Scorpius. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, aussi, pour ne rien arranger. Et puis ils restèrent tous silencieux, debout dans le salon. Après de nouvelles longues minutes qu'Albus aurait préféré passer enfermer dans sa chambre, sa mère se leva enfin.

-Le dîner doit être prêt, maintenant, annonça-t-elle d'une voix étonnement détendue, en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Après un nouveau moment de silence, Albus vit son père la suivre, hochant maladroitement la tête en direction d'Albus, pour... Albus ne savait pas spécialement pourquoi. Pour l'encourager ? Pour lui dire qu'il approuvait ? Pour lui signifier qu'il allait passer un sale quart d'heure ? Bref, dans tous les cas, il avait acquiescé dans sa direction.

Et Albus s'avança à son tour, suivant Lily, Scorpius derrière lui. Il se retrouva à marcher à côté de James. C'est là qu'il remarqua qu'il évitait son regard, et la peur le saisit une nouvelle fois, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de retourner le problème sous tous les angles. Son père était donc de son côté... ou peut-être que non. James, en tout cas, semblait vraiment... déçu. Albus savait que c'était de la déception car il avait eu la même expression qu'après la répartition d'Albus à Serpentard. Et sa mère... sa mère semblait indifférente. Mais Albus savait que ça ne voulait rien dire. Sa mère était douée pour cacher ses pensées. Enfin, il n'y avait que Lily qui était restée la même. Est-ce que ça voulait dire que Lily serait la seule a encore lui adresser la parole ? Albus se secoua la tête pour chasser les pensées qui lui tenaillaient l'esprit. Après tout, ça ne servait à rien de se tourmenter ça n'arrangerait pas les choses.

Il prit place autour de la table, et Scorpius tira timidement une chaise à côté de lui. James était face à eux, les mains jointes dans une expression un peu trop solennelle pour lui, et Lily, assise à ses côtés, jouait avec sa fourchette. Enfin, il y avait ses parents, assis d'un côté et de l'autre de la table. Le dîner flotta de la cuisine jusqu'à la table, et Albus s'éclaircit la gorge tandis qu'il remplissait son verre d'eau, comme pour dissiper le silence – ce qui n'eut pour effet que de l'empirer. Sa mère, à sa gauche, après s'être servie en salade, se tourna vers Scorpius. Ses yeux l'interrogeaient déjà, et Albus voyait... il ne voyait que l'intérêt, poli, et la curiosité, chez sa mère – comme si elle était d'une quelconque manière intéressée par ce que Scorpius avait à dire.

-Alors... commença-t-elle. Dis-nous, Scorpius. Comment tu trouves Poudlard ?

Albus sentit Scorpius se redresser, à côté de lui, et le vit relever les yeux vers sa mère.

-C'est super, fit-il, et Albus le connaissait assez pour voir qu'il contenait son enthousiasme. Je veux dire... les professeurs sont sympas, et puis, les devoirs qu'on nous donne sont pas compliqués, donc ça va.

-Oui, fit sa mère en hochant la tête, tentant un sourire. Et ta rentrée ? Ca n'a pas trop été difficile ?

Elle s'interrompit avant de reprendre.

-On est arrivés à la gare avec dix minutes de retard, cette année, fit-elle en retenant.

-Vraiment ? fit Scorpius en lui adressant un sourire, pour l'encourager à continuer.

-On a dû rester à la maison un peu plus longtemps car Albus avait enfilé _chacun_ de ses vêtements à l'envers, expliqua sa mère, avec un sourire amusé, cette fois. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, il devait vraiment être pressé de retourner à Poudlard.

Scorpius riait aussi, maintenant, et Albus gardait ses yeux rivés sur ses chaussures. Enfin, il donna un coup de coude, doucement, dans l'épaule de son ami.

-Rigole pas, vieux, marmonna-t-il en portant son verre d'eau à ses lèvres.

-Ca me rappelle la première fois qu'Albus est entré à l'école, reprit sa mère. Tu te rappelles, Al' ?

Celui-ci sentit la chaleur monter soudainement à sa tête, et un pincement. Il toussa, recrachant par la même occasion l'eau dans son verre et sur ses vêtements. Il avait avalé de travers, et maintenant, il se sentait rougir plus jamais. Il voulait juste disparaître... l'embarras...

-Maman, s'il te plaît, ne... fit-il.

Mais la toux fut plus forte, et il se retrouva plier en deux sous la table, à tenter de se calmer. Il entendait la voix de sa mère résonner, au-dessus de sa tête.

-J'étais allée le déposer à huit heures – j'étais même restée trente minutes de plus pour m'assurer que tout se passe bien, commença-t-elle malgré tout, et Albus entendait bien l'énergie qu'elle mettait dans sa voix, à présent. Et puis vers onze heures trente, la maîtresse m'appelle, et me dit de venir passer le chercher. Il avait passé toute la matinée à pleurer car je lui manquais trop.

Albus voulait devenir sourd, maintenant. Ou aveugle. Ou les deux, peut-être. Dans tous les cas, il ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec sa mère et il sentait toujours la chaleur s'étaler partout sur son visage.

-Albus a toujours eu du mal à lâcher ses parents, reprit-elle en se tournant vers lui, qui s'était redressé. Tu sais qu'il a passé sa première nuit dans son lit, dans sa chambre, tout seul, à l'âge de cinq ans ?

Scorpius riait toujours. Et Albus aurait aimé écraser sa tête contre la surface de la table si seulement ça n'aurait pas plus attiré l'attention sur lui.

-Oh ! s'exclama alors sa mère, comme si quelque chose lui était venu à l'esprit, en coupant sa viande à l'aide de son couteau. Est-ce qu'Albus t'a déjà montré nos photos de famille ? Il _faut_ que tu vois ça.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que... commença Albus, mais il se tut en voyant que personne ne l'écoutait.

La table demeurait silencieuse, à présent, et en osant relever son regard de son assiette, Albus vit sa mère encourager son père du regard – encourager à quoi, ça, il ne savait pas. De son côté, James était trop occupé à jouer avec ses haricots d'un air pensif, tandis que Lily était absorbée par son téléphone. Enfin, son père se détourna de sa mère et posa ses yeux sur Scorpius.

-Alors, hum, Scorpius, commença-t-il d'un air décalé. Tu... Tu es à Poudlard ?

Oh non. Si son père commençait à parler, Albus savait que les choses allaient devenir de plus en plus embarrassantes – c'était son _père_ , après tout. Il arrivait toujours à l'embarrasser d''une manière ou d'une autre. Albus se rappelait sa fête d'anniversaire, pour ses neuf ans, il... Non. Il préférait ne pas y repenser.

-Oui, fit Scorpius sur un ton poli.

-Et... reprit son père. Tu as été réparti dans quelle maison ? A Serpentard ? Comme Albus, je suppose ?

-En fait... commença Albus.

-Ne dis rien, Al', le coupa son père. Tu sais que je suis fier que tu sois à Serpentard, pas vrai ? Je veux que tu le saches.

-C'était pas ce que j'allais dire, papa, marmonna-t-il à voix basse.

-A vrai dire, répondit alors Scorpius. Je suis à Poufsouffle.

Albus vit la surprise se peindre sur le visage de ses parents – une surprise un peu dissimulée pour sa mère, mais tout sauf retenue pour son père.

-Ah, fit celui-ci, simplement. C'est... chouette. Chouette, chouette, chouette. Ou devrais-je dire... blaireau. Puisque... Poufsouffle, vous voyez...

Albus voulait vraiment écraser son front contre la table, maintenant, mais au lieu de ça, il resta droit, son regard figé par l'embarras. Et ça... ça, c'était gênant. Il sentit Scorpius hocher la tête à côté de lui, malgré tout, comme pour être courtois. Par Merlin ! Est-ce qu'il cessait d'être poli, parfois ?!

-Albus aurait dû nous dire que tu venais, ce soir, reprit-il. Enfin... il nous avait prévenu que quelqu'un viendrait, mais pas que ce serait toi.

-Vraiment ? fit Scorpius d'une voix plus sèche, en se tournant vers Albus, qui s'était raidit.

Il avait l'impression que ses oreilles s'étaient bouchées. Oh non. Albus savait que ça allait lui causer des ennuis. Pourquoi est-ce que son père avait dit ça ? Il n'aurait pas pu se retenir de parler, pour une fois ?

Le reste de la soirée passa étrangement rapidement, pour Albus. Et puis son père avait décidé d'abandonner la conversation, donc c'était plus facile. Enfin, il était près de vingt heures lorsque Scorpius quitta la maison, et Albus poussa un soupir de soulagement en refermant la porte d'entrée derrière lui. C'était fait, maintenant. C'était fait, et tout semblait aller bien – Scorpius n'avait pas reparlé du fait qu'Albus n'avait pas donner son nom à ses parents, car il avait compris que c'était pour le mieux, sûrement. Et ses parents ne semblaient pas avoir réagi aussi mal qu'Albus l'aurait imaginé. Enfin, il y avait James... et James était une toute autre histoire.

Il se retourna. Devant lui s'étendait le hall d'entrée, large, long, et puis les marches sur sa droite, et sur sa gauche, la grande porte donnant sur la salle à manger. Et debout comme il était, il pouvait entendre les voix de sa sœur et de sa mère s'élever depuis le salon – qu'Albus savait être un peu plus loin encore que la salle à manger. Et dans tout ça se mélangeait la voix de James, un peu plus loin, mais tout aussi forte. Et puis, lentement, Albus s'avança. Le salon était illuminé, et face à la cheminée, dans laquelle reposait un feu électrique, assises sur le canapé, il y avait sa mère et Lily. Elles discutaient calmement, comme on discute le soir, tard, après dîner.

-Les septième année sont vraiment grands ! soufflait Lily. Surtout ceux de Beauxbâtons. Et puis, c'est tout le temps eux qui font le plus de bruit dans les couloirs, et ils arrivent toujours dans les premiers à la Grande Salle.

-C'est parce que personne n'a du respect pour les première année, lança James.

La voix provenait de l'autre côté du mur, par la porte laissée ouverte donnant sur la cuisine.

-James ! le rappela à l'ordre leur mère.

Albus entendit son frère rire. Enfin, sa mère releva la tête, et l'aperçut. Là, elle lui adressa un sourire.

-Albus, commença-t-elle doucement en se détournant de Lily. Tu sais, tu aurais pu nous dire que tu étais ami avec Scorpius Malefoy.

-Je... réussit-il à articuler, sous la surprise. Attends... tu veux dire que ça ne t'aurais pas dérangé ?

-Bien sûr que non, trésor, répondit-elle. Enfin... il est gentil, ce garçon – plus gentil que ce qu'on imaginait, en tout cas.

Albus baissa les yeux. C'est vrai que Scorpius était gentil, et il savait aussi que beaucoup de gens en étaient surpris après tout, il était le fils de Mangemorts... ça surprenait toujours. C'était peut-être une bonne chose, finalement, de l'avoir inviter par surprise, comme ça. Il ne savait pas comment ses parents auraient réagi s'il avait tout de suite annoncé le nom de Scorpius.

Et puis enfin, l'enthousiasme, le soulagement, la joie, surtout, vint à lui. Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous la surprise, la réalisation que maintenant, c'était fini il n'aurait plus à supporter les insultes de James envers Scorpius – enfin, peut-être que si, mais au moins, ses parents seraient là pour le défendre.

Il pourrait enfin voir Scorpius pendant les vacances, lors des anniversaires, en dehors des cours l'inviter chez lui, aller lui-même chez lui – faire des trucs que font des amis, enfin !

-Donc... reprit Albus sur un air hésitant. C'est bon ? Je veux dire... je peux être-être ami avec Scorpius ?

-Mais bien sûr, Al ! s'exclama sa mère, comme si ça allait de soi.

-Je ne comprends pas... fit doucement la voix de Lily. En quoi ça t'aurais posé problème ?

Ça aurait pu le vexer, si quelqu'un d'autre que Lily avait dit ça. Mais elle lui adressait son sourire encourageant, doux, et juste... gentil. Lily était douée pour mettre les gens en confiance comme ça d'une manière aussi simple mais aussi si efficace et difficile pour qui que ce soit d'autre. Alors, il tenta de lui rendre son sourire du mieux possible.

-Mais... et la Gazette, alors ? Demanda-t-il.

Sa mère laissa échapper un rire.

-Franchement, Albus, fit-elle. La Gazette du Sorcier est le cadet de nos soucis.

Sa mère en avait été la rédactrice, à un moment – et elle allait sûrement le redevenir, si tout se passait bien – donc, elle devait savoir de quoi elle parlait. Mais Albus savait que ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Pour certaines personnes, ce que disait la Gazette était important – ces personnes, c'était la quasi-totalité des sorciers de Grande-Bretagne. Alors oui, il avait tout de même du souci à se faire. Mais il se contenta de la réponse de sa mère.

-Où est... reprit-il. Où est papa ?

Sa mère se redressa, avant de s'adosser sur le canapé. C'était un geste inhabituel, et Albus savait que sa question l'avait mis mal à l'aise, et il le regrettait, mais il devait savoir. Sa mère poussa un soupir et ferma les yeux, avant de les rouvrir, comme si tout allait bien.

-Je ne sais pas, Albus, répondit-elle. Il a du travail, au Ministère. Mais ne t'en fais pas il est de mon avis.

C'est le moment que choisit James pour émerger de la cuisine. Ses cheveux étaient vraiment décoiffés, comme s'il venait de se lever du lit – mais les cheveux de James étaient toujours comme ça – et il portait une tenue de moldu un jean, un sweat-shirt, et puis un tee-shirt gris.

-Oui, fit James d'une voix forte, en passant à côté de lui, d'un air irrité. Du « travail ».

Il évita soigneusement le regard d'Albus, et traversa le salon. Albus l'entendit monter les marches.

Derrière lui, il y avait le sapin. Il devait prendre un bon quart de la salle à lui tout seul, et il était encore plus décoré que le reste de la maison. Ce n'était qu'une pyramide de guirlandes du rouge, du vert, du jaune et du blanc, coupé par les globes de lumière blanche que les fées émanaient des verres dans lesquels elles étaient enfermées. Et puis de la neige aussi, qui retombait sur le tout. Enfin, de ce mélange de matières et de couleurs parvenait à ressortir les épaisses branches d'épines, vertes.

-Ne fais pas attention à ton frère, lui dit alors sa mère. Il est... enfin, tu le connais.

-Oui, marmonna Albus en hochant la tête. Je le connais.

Il quitta le salon à son tour et traversa la salle à manger. Enfin, il atteignit le hall, et les marches. Il se laissa guider jusqu'au palier, et il s'arrêta. Ici, Albus s'accouda à la rambarde. De là, il avait une vue sur la porte d'entrée, peinte en bleu, fermée, et entourée de carreaux. Mais Albus ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'il y avait derrière, bien qu'il devinait la rue, et les maisons, et les réverbères il faisait trop nuit pour ça, il neigeait trop aussi. Il prit une profonde inspiration. Il devait aller parler à son frère, maintenant. Il se redressa.

Albus se trouva à plisser les yeux sous la lumière qui l'inonda. Le couloir était long, restreint, et, jetant un regard à l'autre bout du couloir, Albus vit la porte de la chambre de Lily ouverte, plongée dans le noir.

Ce n'était certainement pas la première fois qu'il voyait la décoration que sa mère s'était efforcée d'installer partout dans la maison – enfin... 'efforcée'... c'était surtout la magie – et ce n'était, d'ailleurs, pas non plus la seconde fois. Mais ça le surprenait toujours. Déjà, il y avait tous les portraits, les photos de famille, les photos de Teddy, accrochées aux murs du couloir les photos qui bougeait, et il y en avait tellement que ça aurait pu occuper son oncle Dudley pendant des jours entiers (c'était dingue l'intérêt qu'il portait pour la magie, pour un moldu). Et puis il y avait les _autres_ décorations. C'était les épaisses guirlandes de couleur qui enroulaient la rampe, qui étaient accrochées aux murs, qui ornaient les poignées de portes et puis la neige qui apparaissait juste sous le plafond, et qui disparaissait juste avant de toucher le sol du couloir. C'était aussi les fées immobilisées par il-ne-savait-quel spray acheté sur le Chemin de Traverse qui dégageait une douce lueur claire, accrochées aux murs.

Enfin, il s'avança d'un pas tremblant, et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre de son frère. Il s'arrêta, sa main s'immobilisa sur la poignée. Il prit une profonde inspiration. Après tout, c'était Noël. _Peut-être_ que tout allait bien se passer.

Albus ouvrit la porte. La chambre de James faisait la taille de la sienne, à la différence qu'elle arborait presque en chaque endroit les couleurs de Gryffondor le rouge et le jaune des représentations de lion les initiales de sa maison, « GD », écrites en lettres d'or Albus voulait bien être fier de sa maison, mais à ce point...

James était assis à son bureau, écrivant une lettre – Albus vit que le destinataire était leur cousin, Fred. Alors, il se risqua à entrer, et, en entendant le bruit de la porte se refermant derrière lui, James se redressa, et lorsqu'il l'aperçut, son regard se noircit.

-Oh, c'est toi, laissa-t-il échapper en retournant à sa lettre. Qu'est ce que tu veux, encore ?

Albus se laissa tomber sur le lit de son frère, et prit une profonde inspiration. Il était bien parti, ce n'était pas le moment de se décourager.

-Tu es fâché contre moi ? demanda-t-il alors.

Il entendit son frère soupirer, penché sur sa lettre. Enfin, il se redressa, et se retourna vers lui d'un air grave.

-Ce n'est pas que je suis... _fâché_ , fit-il. C'est juste que... j'en ai marre que tu cherches à attirer l'attention sur toi, Albus.

-Je... fit celui-ci pour toute réponse. Quoi ?

Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir entendu. Enfin, si. Il avait parfaitement entendu. C'était juste que... il ne comprenait pas. Il attirait l'attention sur lui ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Il n'avait jamais rien fait pour... Au contraire, même Albus voulait qu'on fasse moins attention à lui – qu'on fasse moins attention au fait qu'il soit à Serpentard, au fait qu'il soit ami avec Scorpius, au fait que son père soit Harry Potter, …

Et puis, c'était horrible de dire ça de manière aussi froide et détachée. Ça lui faisait mal, même, en plus d'être complètement faux.

-C'est juste que... d'abord ta répartition à Serpentard, reprit James. Ca, d'accord, je vois encore être le premier de toute notre famille à Serpentard, c'est quelque chose, blablabla. Au moins, les journaux ne t'ont pas lâché pendant des semaines – alors je peux comprendre que ça t'ai plu.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? coupa Albus.

-Mais être ami avec _Scorpius Malefoy_? Je veux dire, Albus... poursuivit-il comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Ca commence à faire beaucoup, non ? On a comprit, tu es différent, pas comme tout le monde, etc etc.

-Mais, James, se défendit-il. Je fais pas ça pour qu'on parle de moi.

-Alors pourquoi ? Car ça devient fatigant, vieux, lança-t-il. Tu deviens fatigant.

-Mais je n'ai... protesta-t-il, sa voix s'emballant.

-Oh, et puis, reprit James, lui coupant la parole. Ta dyslexie – c'est pas compliqué de savoir lire, par Merlin ! Je veux dire... presque tout le monde peut lire ! Mais toi non tu préfères te faire remarquer – en quoi ça te dérange d'être comme tout le monde, putain. Tu te sens supérieur, c'est ça ? Tu veux qu'on le sache ?

-James... marmonna Albus, sa gorge se serrant.

-C'est sûrement la dyslexie qui a tout déclenché, répétait-il, comme s'il en était lui-même convaincu. Je veux dire... ce truc n'existe sûrement même pas c'est toi qui l'invente. C'est pas si compliqué de lire des lettres, bon sang.

Albus se leva d'un bond. C'était plus qu'il ne pouvait le supporter. Il marcha, presque en courant, vers la porte, et la laissa se refermer en un claquement dans son dos alors qu'il se précipitait vers sa chambre.

Cette fois-ci, Albus réussit à s'empêcher de se ronger les ongles. Il était allongé sur les draps de son lit, en silence, et il aurait été plongé dans le noir si sa lampe de chevet n'était pas allumée. Quoiqu'il en soit, la nuit était là bien que son réveil, à côté de la lampe, n'indiquait que dix-huit heures, et les flocons de neige qu'il voyait tomber de la même manière qu'une tornade par la fenêtre semblait obscurcir encore plus le paysage – paysage qui se constituait des rues de Londres, des grandes maisons aux briques grises, aux réverbères, dégageant de faibles faisceaux de lumière blanche, et aux quelques arbres dénudés qui avaient réussi à percer le goudron.

Sa chambre était silencieuse. Dans le noir, il pouvait distinguer les contours de son armoire un raie de lumière jaune provenant du couloir passait sous sa porte, et sa lampe n'éclairait que son lit, la pile de bandes dessinées posée maladroitement à côté de son lit, et l'espèce de drapeau aux couleurs de sa maison, orné du serpent caractéristique.

Albus eut presque un sourire en imaginant ce que Scorpius en penserait, et puis son sourire s'évanouit en pensant à Scorpius.

Il entendit un tapement contre la vitre de sa fenêtre, et il se hissa sur ses pieds, avec difficulté – il était un peu endormi, ces derniers temps. Oh, et puis c'était les pires vacances de sa vie, aussi. Enfin, lorsqu'il vit le pelage de sa chouette, Array et la lettre ornée de l'écriture ronde de Scorpius, il se précipita un peu plus. Il ouvrit la fenêtre, laissant un courant d'air froid, et quelques flocons de neige, entrer dans sa chambre. Sa chouette s'envola jusqu'à son bureau, se secouant les plumes, projetant de nouveaux flocons froids. Albus referma la fenêtre et s'attela à la défaire de sa lettre.

Enfin, après avoir frotter sa tête contre la paume de sa main, la chouette s'envola jusqu'à sa cage, qu'elle avait déserté quelques jours plus tôt, maintenant. Et il se hâta d'ouvrir la lettre.

 _Cher Albus,_

 _Comment tu vas ? Je voulais te remercier encore une fois pour l'autre jour..._

Albus s'arrêta, car il était fixé, maintenant. Ses mains tremblaient sur le papier, ses doigts froissés le parchemin. Scorpius était ravi. Il le savait car il n'aurait pas commencé sa lettre comme ça, sinon. Albus connaissait assez bien son meilleur ami pour savoir que s'il avait été déçu, il aurait tout simplement pas écrit de lettre, ou une lettre beaucoup plus courte, ou une lettre qui n'aurait pas commencé comme ça.

Et il prit une profonde inspiration. Au moins, Scorpius était de son côté. Tant que Scorpius était de son côté, alors... tout allait presque bien.

* * *

 _Voilà ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire (encore une fois). J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus (je suis légèrement tendue vis-à-vis de la qualité de mes chapitres huh)._


	14. Chapter 14

_Booon voilà le quatorzième (déjà) chapitre. Je galère un peu à tenir le rythme mais je m'en sors haha_

 **Luma-az :** _Tout d'abord, merci pour ta review! Ca me fait chaud au coeur de voir que tu as apprécié le dernier chapitre 3_

 **Soyann :** _Merci pour ton commentaire, encore une fois - même si je ne sais pas si le fait que les réactions de la famille d'Albus ait été telle que tu l'imaginais soit positif ou négatif. Pour rebondir sur ce qu'Albus a dit à la Coupe de Quidditch, c'était plutôt une scène que j'ai écrite dans le but de démontrer qu'au quotidien, la famille d'Al ne sait pas qu'il est si ami avec Scorpius. C'était pas sensé être très significatif, bien que j'ai utilisé cette scène comme tremplin pour le reste de l'histoire._

 **Saeh :** _Merci pour ton commentaire, et bienvenue à bord haha. On verra si, par la suite, les parents de Scorpius rencontrent Albus ou pas, ne t'en fais pas ;) Et pour Harry et Ginny... ça aussi sera abordé plus tard! Ensuite, pour James, je pense qu'il est 'jaloux' à la fois de l'attention que ses parents et le reste du monde accorde à Albus._

 **H Jedusor :** _Je suis d'accord sur le fait que The Cursed Child soit mauvais, mais c'est un élément qui fait parti du canon et on doit faire avec, c'est pour ça que j'ai pris les uniformes en compte :/ Ensuite, pour les motivations des personnages, je comprend qu'on ait différents headcanons - les miens impliquant que les sorciers d'origine étrangère ont un minimum de connaissance sur la situation au Royaume-Uni. Enfin, je ne pense pas que les guerres ayant eu lieu réellement en Europe de l'Est et la seconde guerre sorcière ayant eu lieu en Grande-Bretagne soit très judicieux ; déjà car, comme je l'ai déjà dit, la GB est vraiment une superpuissance dans le monde magique. On ne peut certainement pas en dire autant de régions comme celles de la Tchétchénie ou encore de la Crimée. La Grande-Bretagne est à la fois un pôle culturel et intellectuel (Poudlard), commercial (Chemin de Traverse), financier (Gringotts), et économique et politique (Ministère de la Magie en relation avec plusieurs autres gouvernements sorciers). Une guerre impactant l'entièreté de ce système n'aurait pas des effets limités aux îles britanniques, loin de là._

 _Merci pour ton commentaire sur mon chapitre et d'avoir donner ton opinion sur Ginny et Lily ! Quant à la transition, j'admets que c'est un peu compliqué pour moi de gérer ça ; celles que j'avais initialement prévu ne sont pas prises en compte par la mise en page de ffnet et je dois les modifier sur le site à la main, ce qui explique que certaines m'échappent._

* * *

Les visages s'alignaient devant lui, des visages endormis, des personnes murmurant des choses à une autre par-dessus un bol de céréales. Tout le monde semblait fatigué, dans la Grande Salle, ce matin et pourtant, Scorpius ne pouvait pas s'empêcher que chacun, ici, avait quelque chose à penser sur lui.

-Allez, rayon de soleil, fit Augustus d'une voix claironnante, en secouant sa main devant ses yeux. Réveille-toi.

Scorpius eut un léger mouvement de recul lorsqu'il vit la main d'Augustus si près de ses yeux. Il prit un moment avant de se rappeler, qu'il _était_ dans la Grande Salle, et qu'après tout, c'était le matin, on était en janvier... et que Scorpius devait être le cadet des soucis de tout le monde.

Le plafond de la Grande Salle semblait lui-même plongé sous des vapes de nuages gris, et un vent doux se heurtait aux carreaux des fenêtres. Il n'y avait presque aucun bruit, si ce n'est les rares bruits de pas sous le sol de pierre, étouffé par la lenteur et la délicatesse caractéristique de la fatigue avec laquelle ils retombaient sur le sol les quelques murmures d'un coin à l'autre de la salle, qui dessinaient un fin fond sonore et les sacs qui s'ouvraient, se fermaient, se posaient sur le sol et sur les tables.

Scorpius sortit encore une fois de ses pensées en voyant Augustus agiter sa main sous ses yeux.

-Je _suis_ réveillé, promit-il, d'une voix forte, comme pour se convaincre lui-même.

-Je l'espère pour toi, lança Augustus en retour, avec un sourire sur ses lèvres, avant de se tourner vers Phebe. Phebe ! Hé, Phebe ! Cropper !

Phebe releva lentement la tête de ses bras, sur lesquels elle reposait. Ses yeux étaient tout petits, et ses cheveux en bataille.

-Quoi ? fit-elle en un gémissement.

-C'est pas vrai, leur dit Augustus. Vous avez tous vraiment du mal à vous remettre des vacances de fin d'année...

-C'est pas de notre faute si la rentrée est située si près du premier janvier ! se plaint Phebe, en laissant sa tête retomber entre ses bras.

C'était ce qui semblait être la principale raison de leur fatigue le fait que tout le monde venait d'être renvoyé derrière des bureaux, alors que la veille, ils faisaient la fête. Même les professeurs semblaient fatigués.

-Alors, vos vacances ? demanda Augustus. On n'a pas eu le temps de parler, hier soir, dans la salle commune – vous étiez à peine entré dans la salle commune que vous êtes partis dormir.

-On était si fatigués... marmonna Phebe, en s'efforçant de se redresser pour se saisir d'un toast.

Scorpius se secoua encore une fois. Il sentait la fatigue le reprendre.

-J'ai rencontré les parents d'Albus, dit-il alors, en se versant du jus de citrouille dans son verre.

Le sourire d'Augustus s'évanouit pour laisser place à la surprise. Même Phebe parut s'arrêter, et se tourner vers lui, l'air grave.

-V-Vraiment ? fit enfin Augustus. Et... c'était comment ?

-Hum... ça c'est bien passé, je crois, répondit-il, doutant lui-même de ce qu'il disait, avant de prendre une gorgée de jus de citrouille. Enfin... si on oublie la partie où sa mère m'a sortit les albums de famille...

-Ah, fit Augustus, avec un sourire confiant, un air d'expertise dans la voix. Les parents font toujours ça, crois-moi. Quand Anson est venu chez moi, en juillet, on a dû passer trente minutes dans les photos de famille – je pense que ma mère a attendu ça toute sa vie. Tu sais, nous embarrasser... c'est pour ça qu'ils font des enfants.

Scorpius s'était arrêté. Anson ? Il savait qu'Augustus et Anson étaient proches, mais pas qu'ils étaient _aussi_ proches.

-Anson ? fit-il alors.

-Oui, assura Augustus. Tu sais, pendant les vacances d'été je m'ennuyais, il s'ennuyait, c'est un né-moldu, je suis sang-pur. Je devais bien lui faire son éducation.

Scorpius hocha la tête. Au même moment, il vit Rose arriver, posant sa main dans le dos de Phebe en guise de salut avant de prendre place.

-Alors, les Poufsouffle, lança-t-elle. Quoi de neuf ?

Elle avait son sourire, son sourire amusé et malicieux, sur les lèvres et, tandis que Phebe s'efforçait de lui faire un résumé de 'tout ce qu'elle avait manqué', bien qu'elle n'avait pas manqué grand chose, Scorpius vit Anson se glisser sur la place libre à côté d'Augustus, dans une accolade qui se termina en high-five. Enfin, il sentit la main d'Albus, sur son épaule, tandis qu'il se laissait tomber sur la chaise vide, à côté de lui. Il se saisit du plat de bacon.

-Hé, marmonna-t-il tout bas, pour que seul Scorpius puisse l'entendre. Est-ce que... Est-ce qu'on pourrait parler ? Genre... plus tard ?

Scorpius fronça les sourcils. Albus évitait son regard, ce qui voulait toujours dire qu'il était embarrassé, ou que quelque chose était en train de se passer. Et puis, Albus ne demandait jamais à parler à quelqu'un en privé, ou même à parler à quelqu'un.

-Bien sûr, assura Scorpius, sans le quitter des yeux, d'un air grave. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Il y a un problème ?

-Non, t'en fais pas, fit Albus, son regard allant d'Augustus, à la table des Serdaigle, au plafond – bref, partout sauf là où il y avait Scorpius. C'est juste que... c'est important.

Derrière lui, il entendait les voix d'Augustus, Rose et Phebe, qui semblait s'être éveillée en même temps que Rose était arrivée. Mais il ne lâchait pas Albus du regard.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Al' ?

Celui-ci s'arrêta, en train de mâcher un bout de pain. Enfin, il avala et, en une nouvelle inspiration, il dit :

-Mon frère ne veut plus me parler.

Cette phrase arrêta net Scorpius. Son frère... James ne voulait plus lui parler ? _Encore ?_ Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, sa voix se faisant sûrement plus brusque qu'il n'aurait voulu.

Il était en colère, aussi une colère qu'il sentait monter. Ce n'était pas la première fois que James abandonnait Albus – Albus qui était son _frère_ , pourtant. Scorpius avait hâte d'apprendre de quelle raison stupide il s'était servi, encore.

-Pourquoi, à ton avis ? répondit Albus, avec sarcasme, comme toujours lorsqu'il parlait d'un sujet qu'il préférait éviter. A cause de toi.

Scorpius resta muet, parfaitement immobile, ses yeux encore fixés sur Albus, vitreux. A... A cause de lui ? Il savait que des gens ne l'aimaient pas parce qu'il était le fils de Mangemort. Il savait que des gens n'aimaient pas sa famille à cause de ça, aussi. Mais Scorpius n'aurait jamais pensé que... Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il...

Scorpius n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'on puisse même le haïr au point de rejeter les personnes qui étaient ses amis, dans leur propre famille.

Albus tourna la tête, l'air confus. Enfin, il revint à lui.

-Désolé... marmonna-t-il, son ton s'adoucissant. Ce... Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... Ce n'était pas comme _ça_ que je voulais dire... C'est que... James ne veut pas me parler car on est amis...

-J'avais compris, Al', dit Scorpius d'une voix atone.

Il sentit son poing se crisper, la chaleur monter à ses joues, sa respiration se faire de plus en plus marquer. James Potter... Il détestait ce type. Il le détestait tellement... Il...

-C'est pas vrai, ressortit alors la voix d'Augustus, la tête penchée sur sa montre. Vous avez vu l'heure ?! Phebe, Scorpius, on va être en retard pour le cours de botanique ! Londubat rend les devoirs, aujourd'hui !

-Et depuis quand tu veux à ce point être à l'heure, toi ? demanda Rose, intriguée.

-C'est une nouvelle résolution, lui répondit Augustus, en se levant, jetant son sac sur le dos.

Phebe l'imita. Enfin, Albus se retourna vers Scorpius.

-Tu devrais y aller, lui dit-il en lui donnant une tape amicale dans le dos.

-Non, Al', je... tenta-t-il de dire en retour. Je ne vais pas aller en cours alors que... ça ne va pas, Al'...

-Va en cours, Scorpius, l'assura Albus. Ne fais pas attention à moi, veille sur tes notes.

Et, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire autre chose, Scorpius se sentit entraîné par le bras par Phebe, en dehors de la Grande Salle. Comment était-il sensé se concentrer en cours alors que son meilleur ami avait des problèmes ?

OoO

-Tu peux faire mieux, Fork, dit doucement Mr. Londubat, avec un sourire encourageant, en rendant sa copie a une des élèves de Serdaigle avec qui ils avaient cours.

Il continua de traverser la serre, rendant les copies aux élèves qu'il croisait, lorsqu'enfin, il arriva devant Scorpius.

-Excellent, Malefoy, comme toujours, dit-il avec un sourire, en déposant la copie sur la table à tréteaux que Scorpius partageait avec Ella Gardiner, une des filles de sa maison.

-Tu as encore eu un Optimal ? souffla-t-elle en se penchant par-dessus l'épaule de Scorpius. C'est pas croyable, ça... tu devrais vraiment me donner des cours.

Il lui adressa un sourire.

-Crois-moi, Ella, fit-il. C'est la seule matière où j'ai d'aussi bonnes notes.

Ella était assez petite, pour leur âge, avec de longs cheveux châtains et épais, et une frange qui tombait juste au-dessus de ses sourcils. Elle souffla une nouvelle fois, avant de retourner à sa propre copie.

Scorpius garda son regard sur Mr. Londubat tandis qu'il retournait à son bureau. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de quitter les cicatrices qui parcouraient son visage des yeux – il savait que c'était inapproprié, pourtant. Sa mère le lui avait toujours dit. Mais... Scorpius ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'imaginer que... son père pouvait être à l'origine d'une d'entre elle. Un ami de son père. Un membre de la famille de son père.

Et ça lui donnait mal au ventre. Ça lui retournait l'estomac et assourdissait sa tête. Avant, lorsqu'il voyait Mr. Londubat, il était admiratif devant ses cicatrices. Il se disait, avec une certaine culpabilité, c'est vrai, que ce serait sympa que son père ait lui aussi des cicatrices de guerre. Comme ça, lorsqu'on lui en demanderait l'origine, il répondrait avec fierté « elles viennent de la guerre ». Mais ça... C'était avant qu'il ne se dise que ces cicatrices, c'était peut-être son père qui en était l'origine. Et maintenant, lorsque Scorpius voyait Mr. Londubat, il se sentait honteux, gêné.

Est-ce que c'était aussi comme ça que les autres le voyaient ? Est-ce qu'ils avaient honte de lui ? Il ne savait pas... Albus avait bien eu honte de lui, à un moment.

-Dis, Ella, commença-t-il, doucement. Est-ce que...

Sa voix se tut. Il ne savait pas comment formuler sa phrase sans paraître pour un suprémaciste du sang, comme... oui, comme son père. Les pensées l'embrouillaient. Scorpius aimait bien son père, pourtant.

Mais Ella le regardait en silence, commençant à s'impatienter.

-Si c'est pour proposer de l'aider pour corriger ma copie, oui, je veux bien, fit-elle.

-Quoi ? répondit Scorpius. Je... ah. Oui, bien sûr.

Il se rapprocha d'elle, glissant sa copie près de la sienne, et il commença à relire ce qu'elle avait écrit, tandis qu'Ella comparait elle-même ses réponses avec celles de Scorpius.

-En fait, c'était pas pour ça que je voulais te parler, admit Scorpius au bout d'un moment de silence.

-Je l'avais compris, Scorpius, avoua-t-elle à son tour avec un sourire amical.

Il ne connaissait pas vraiment Ella. C'était une amie de Lina Robson, de leur maison et de leur année, aussi, mais en règle générale, Scorpius ne traînait pas avec elle – ça, c'était plutôt Phebe. Dans tous les cas, Ella paraissait être une fille gentille, honnête et sincère. Et il voulait bien lui parler.

-Est-ce que tu... est-ce que tu t'y connais en... en la magie, demanda-t-il d'un coup. Et le monde magique et... ce genre de... trucs ?

-Tu me demandes si je suis de parents sorciers ? demanda-t-elle alors.

Scorpius rougit, et enfonça son nez dans la copie d'Ella.

-T'en fais pas, répondit-elle. Tu pouvais simplement demander, tu sais. Et oui, je suis sang-mêlée... pourquoi ?

-Est-ce que tu... tu connais mon nom ? Demanda Scorpius avec hésitation.

Ils avaient fini de corriger la copie, à présent, et ils devaient maintenant passer à la deuxième partie du cours rempoter il-ne-savait-quelle plante. Scorpius leva les yeux vers le tableau noir, où les instructions étaient écrites à la craie.

-Tout en sachant qu'à chaque fois que ton père ou ta mère sort de chez toi, les journaux en font tout un article... marmonna-t-elle. Oui, je connais ton nom.

Scorpius haussa les sourcils sous la surprise.

-C'est si grave que ça ? demanda-t-il.

-Je veux dire... ton père est sûrement le plus grand criminel de guerre acquitté de la Seconde Guerre Sorcière, alors...

-Criminel de guerre ? répéta Scorpius, sous l'effroi.

-Oui, se rattrapa Ella. Enfin, tu sais... quand tu tortures les gens...

-Torturer ?! fit Scorpius.

Ella s'arrêta, interdite. Elle semblait avoir compris qu'elle en avait trop dit, ou alors, qu'elle avait mal choisi ses mots. Alors, elle s'éloigna de la table à tréteaux, pour aller chercher les ustensiles, les pots, et les plantes.

-Mais est-ce que... est-ce que tout le monde le sait, à l'école ? Demanda avec précipitation Scorpius lorsqu'elle revint.

-Ecoute, Scorpius, fit-elle en se tournant vers lui, et en commençant à s'occuper de la plante. Je vois où tu veux en venir. Tu te demandes si tout le monde pense de toi comme le fils d'un criminel de guerre. Et la réponse est non. Du moins, pas à Poufsouffle. Pour nous, tu es juste... tu es juste Scorpius. Aussi Poufsouffle que tu puisses être.

Scorpius hésita. Après tout, elle avait tout de suite sauter sur les mots 'criminel de guerre' et 'torture'.

-V-Vraiment ? fit-il malgré tout, car au fond de lui, il avait besoin d'y croire.

-Bien sûr, affirma Ella, en levant ses grands yeux vers lui.

Elle acquiesça d'un air confiant, avec un sourire amical. Et en cet instant... Scorpius la croyait. Alors, il s'affaira aussi au travail.

Rempoter les plantes étaient plus difficiles qu'il ne paraissait. Déjà, ça mettait de la terre partout sur les vêtements, sur les mains, sous les ongles, … Et puis, les plantes elles-même gesticulaient tellement qu'il était difficile de les attraper et de les faire tenir tranquillement dans leur pot.

Face à eux, Scorpius voyait le groupe que Augustus et Dominique Weasley formaient. Dominique, son visage avenant et ses longs cheveux roux clair, déjà ornés d'une mèche rose sur le côté, et Augustus, son grand sourire sur ses lèvres, sa taille exceptionnellement grande pour son âge, et son air amusé. Scorpius ne s'étonnait pas qu'ils avaient plus de mal encore que les autres à rempoter leur plante après tout, Dominique paraissait aussi têtue qu'Augustus, et semblait tenir sur ses positions aussi bien que lui.

Quoiqu'il en soit, ils riaient tout en se battant pour savoir qui tiendrait le pot, leur plante roulant de leur table jusqu'au sol de pierre. Ils rejetaient de la terre dans tous les côtés sur leurs vêtements, dans leurs cheveux, sur leurs voisins de table, …

-Au moins, nous, on est sérieux, fit Ella en souriant.

-Augustus a prit comme résolution d'être un bon élève, cette année, l'informa Scorpius en regardant son ami avec un sourire amusé.

-Eh bien... ça semble bien partit, commenta-t-elle en s'assurant que la plante était bien en place dans le pot, et que la terre l'enserrait bien. Dominique n'est pas très mâture non plus.

-Je la voyais plutôt sérieuse, pourtant, fit Scorpius.

-Elle l'est, dit alors Ella. Enfin... disons que dans le dortoir, c'est Freida et Phebe, les plus sérieuses. Dominique, en revanche...

Scorpius hocha la tête en silence pour indiquer qu'il voyait de quoi elle parlait. Enfin, le professeur arriva, et força Augustus et Dominique à se calmer, les faisant poser le pot sur leur table.

-Dix points de moins pour Poufsouffle.

Scorpius vit la tête de Dominique se décomposer, et celle d'Augustus toucher la table. Dix points de moins... ce n'était pas négligeable, dix points de moins, s'il voulait battre Serdaigle à la Coupe des Maisons, cette année.

Au même moment, la cloche sonna, et ils se précipitèrent tous de ranger leurs affaires dans leur sac, tandis que Dominique semblait s'efforcer à retirer la terre qui s'était coincée dans ses cheveux. Enfin, Scorpius rejoignit Phebe et Augustus devant la porte.

OoO

Une voix le tira du sommeil dans lequel il était plongé.

-Scorp' ? Hé, Scorpius ? Scorpius !

Il grogna, se retourna, enfonça ses oreilles dans son oreille. Il ne faisait pas jour, pourtant, si ?

-Scorpius ! Tu dors ? chuchotait la voix d'Augustus.

-Je dormais, rectifia-t-il, sa voix sonnant sur le 'dormait'.

Il tournait toujours le dos à Augustus, s'enfonçant dans son matelas. Mais maintenant, il était réveillé, et ce n'était pas qu'il avait un sommeil léger, juste que si un bruit atteignait ses oreilles, et le réveiller, dans ce cas là, il n'arriverait plus à se rendormir. Au bout du compte, peut-être que oui, il avait le sommeil léger.

-Il est quelle heure ? fit-il, sa voix étouffée par l'oreille contre lequel sa tête était appuyée.

-Deux heures trente, répondit Augustus d'une voix claire.

-Pourquoi tu es réveillé à cette heure-là ? grogna Scorpius en fermant ses yeux avec force.

-Je pensais.

-Tu pensais à quoi ?

Augustus prit une profonde inspiration. Scorpius se retourna, abandonnant son sommeil. Le dortoir était silencieux et plongé dans le noir il ne pouvait que deviner les formes des poutres, au plafond. Augustus était allongé dans le lit d'à côté.

-Est-ce que tu penses que... Dominique m'aime bien ? demanda-t-il alors.

-Vraiment, Augustus, c'est à ça que tu penses ? fit Scorpius, un peu énervé par son réveil brutal.

Augustus ne répondit pas. Scorpius se retourna, ferma les yeux. Il ne pouvait toujours pas se rendormir. Il pensa à son tour.

-Dominique... Dominique Weasley ?

Il devina plus qu'il ne vit Augustus hocher la tête dans le noir. Scorpius réfléchit.

-Dominique aime tout le monde, non ? fit-il en se mordant la lèvre sous la réflexion. Je veux dire... c'est le genre de fille qui se fait des amis facilement.

Augustus demeura silencieux.

-Je ne parlais pas dans ce sens là, vieux.

Scorpius fronça les sourcils. Il ne voyait pas dans quel _autre_ sens il parlait. Enfin, ça lui vint. Il rougit, et enfonça sa tête dans ses couvertures.

-Oh, fit-il simplement. D'accord.

Il réfléchit encore. Donc... ça voulait dire qu'Augustus était... qu'il avait des sentiments pour Dominique ? Dominique ? Scorpius ne savait pas quoi dire. Lui, il se trouvait – il les trouvait – trop jeunes pour être dans tout ce truc de 'rencards' et 'd'amour'. Ils n'avaient que douze ans, après tout. C'était... C'était jeune, non ?

Est-ce que Dominique aimait bien Augustus ? Il avait vu comment ils s'entendaient bien, en cours de botanique, et comment elle le regardait. Mais là encore, Scorpius n'avait rien vu de spécial que... que deux amis. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'Augustus pensait à Dominique de cette manière, s'il ne lui aurait pas dit.

-Alors ? souffla Augustus.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit enfin Scorpius. J'avais un peu fini à penser que s'il devait y avoir quelque chose entre toi et une fille de notre année... c'était Phebe.

-Quoi ? s'exclama aussitôt Augustus, un air de dégoût dans la voix. Je... beurk, non. Phebe est mon amie... juste mon amie.

-Phebe et Anson, alors ? suggéra-t-il.

Il ne disait pas ça juste pour s'amuser à 'fabriquer' des couples, mais car il avait déjà remarqué la manière dont Phebe semblait vouloir attirer l'attention d'Anson – et maintenant qu'il se disait que peut-être, ce n'était pas de manière totalement amicale, alors...

-Non, fit Augustus d'un air assuré. Impossible. Je connais Anson, Phebe n'est pas son genre.

'Genre' ? Ils en étaient là ? Ça allait trop vite pour Scorpius. Il y a même pas dix minutes, il n'envisageait même pas qu'ils étaient tous assez âgés pour commencer à sortir avec des gens, alors parler de 'genre' ?

-Et toi ? demanda enfin Augustus.

-Moi ? répéta-t-il, confus.

-Oui, poursuivit Augustus. Est-ce qu'il y a... quelque chose, entre toi et...

Sa voix s'éteignit sur l'air de la suggestion. Scorpius fronçait toujours les sourcils, perdu.

-Moi et... ? demanda-t-il alors.

-Toi et Rose, acheva enfin Augustus.

-Moi et Rose ? répéta Scorpius. Quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y aurait quelque chose entre moi et...

-Vraiment ? fit une autre voix. C'est le milieu de la nuit, vous êtes vraiment obligés de parler de ça _maintenant_?

C'était Howell Fidget, à l'autre bout du dortoir. Après qu'il est fini sa phrase, Scorpius se résolut à abandonner la conversation, et se retourna encore. Les minutes s'enchaînèrent, mais Scorpius ne pouvait toujours pas dormir. Il devait être près de trois heures, maintenant... il avait une interrogation de métamorphose, demain matin. Scorpius maudissait Augustus et ses questions stupides.

Il ne cessait de se retourner et de réfléchir, cependant. Et il entendit les respirations d'Augustus et d'Howell, qui indiquaient qu'ils étaient toujours réveillés, eux aussi.

-Les gars, coupa Scorpius, en un murmure pour ne pas réveiller Elwood et Olen. Je me posais une question, je... on est amis, pas vrai ?

-Bien sûr que oui, Scorpius, assura Howell en retour, comme si la question ne se posait pas.

-'Fin, tu sais... dit Augustus. On ne se connaît que depuis quelques jours, alors...

Sa voix s'éteignit et Augustus rit à sa propre blague. Scorpius esquissa un sourire. Et puis, il redevint sérieux.

-Et ça ne vous dérange pas que... enfin, vous voyez... fit-il. Que mon père ait été un Mangemort ?

Il y eut un silence. Enfin, Howell parla :

-Quand j'ai compris qui tu étais, j'avoue que ça m'a fait... un choc, mais... tu as été réparti à Poufsouffle, avec moi... et puis, il ne faut pas juger quelqu'un sur la première impression... Tu es cool, Scorpius. Et puis je ne connais pas ton père non plus, alors...

Scorpius voyait qu'il était gêné. Le dortoir replongea dans le silence.

-Ca me dérange pas, fit Augustus. Enfin... mon grand-père était l'employé du Ministère chargé de dresser la liste des nés-moldus, je ne vais pas te jeter la première pierre.

-V-Vraiment ? balbutia Scorpius. L'autre jour, Ella m'a dit que mon père était un criminel de guerre...

-Elle a dit ça ? s'exclama Howell avec un léger rire, qu'il atténua vite en se rappelant de la conversation qu'ils avaient. Désolé, Scorpius. Mais Ella a tendance à exagérer sur les mots... et elle parle sûrement plus que nécessaire. T'en fais pas pour ça.

Scorpius resta silencieux. Il réfléchit. Mais d'un côté, ça le rassurait. Après tout, personne n'avait été neutre, pendant la guerre – on ne pouvait pas rejeter la faute simplement sur sa famille, pas vrai ?

* * *

 _Eeeeet voilà ! Ce chapitre est important car il met en place plusieurs éléments; dont le développement de Scorpius. Qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé?_


	15. Chapter 15

_Désolééee pour la semaine dernière, j'ai eu des problèmes de wifi et je n'ai_ rien _pu poster :/ Merci beaucoup à_ **Soyann** _pour son commentaire, sur le chapitre précédent!_

* * *

Albus avait mal aux jambes, à force d'avoir fait la fête dans les gradins du terrain de Quidditch, et dans le parc, et dans la Grande Salle à l'heure du dîner et si Rose n'avait pas réussi à l'entraîner ici, il serait sûrement en train de dormir à l'heure actuelle.

Autour de lui, les voix fusaient, la musique montait, et les bruits de pas semblaient presque disparaître sous le bruit des conversations. Albus se sentait bousculé de toutes parts, et recula de quelques pas, ses pieds marchant à présent dans l'herbe.

-Tu es _sûre_ qu'ils vont nous laisser entrer ? Je veux dire... on n'a que douze ans, et...

-T'en fais pas, Al', lança Rose en retour, d'une voix forte pour couvrir celles des autres. Ils ne font pas attention.

Albus gardait ses yeux fixés sur la porte du hangar à bateaux, d'où sortait la lumière, et aussi, la musique.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que c'est une bonne idée, marmonna Albus.

-On s'en moque, Al', rétorqua Rose en riant.

A leur tour, ils entrèrent, et Albus eut un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il s'aperçut que non, personne ne leur dirait rien. A l'intérieur du hangar, le bruit était encore plus important, la musique encore plus forte, et les bousculements encore plus douloureux. Albus se laissa diriger vers les coins du hangar, s'adossant à un mur.

Le hangar était plus grand qu'il ne le paraissait c'était deux grands pontons de bois, plutôt larges, séparés par l'eau du lac le tout soutenu par trois panneaux de bois, et un toit. Au-dessus de leur tête, des passerelles soutenues par des tiges de fer, et puis, sur l'eau, les barques qui servaient d'habitude lors de la traversée du lac par les première année, le soir de la cérémonie de la Répartition.

Ainsi, Albus voyait sous ses yeux des élèves de sixième année, sur le ponton d'en face, jouaient à un jeu qui semblait consister à dégommer la capsule d'une bièraubeurre, tenue sur sa bouteille vidée, à l'aide d'une autre capsule. C'était très bizarre. Et puis... comment ils avaient obtenu de la bièraubeurre en premier lieu ? Les sixième année étaient clairement les plus bruyants et ceux qui bougeaient le plus.

Puis, c'était les troisième année, sur les passerelles suspendues au-dessus d'eux, qui parlaient à voix haute pour couvrir le bruit. Les cinquième année semblaient gérer la musique qui passaient à la radio. Et puis il y avait les quatrième année, qui semblaient s'être emparés des barques, et luisaient comme équipés de lanternes à la surface noire du lac. Albus apercevait aussi quelques élèves de seconde année, égaraient comme lui. Enfin, Rose le rejoignit.

-Alors ? fit-elle d'une voix forte. Tu vois ? On ne nous a rien dit.

-Oui, tu as eu une excellente idée, répondit Albus sans le penser un instant.

Il vit un garçon, grand, très grand, se détacher de la foule, des bouteilles de bièraubeurre à la main.

-Vous en voulez ? lança-t-il d'une voix enthousiaste, un grand sourire aux lèvres, et Albus se doutait qu'il avait déjà bu une bonne bouteille lui-même.

-Ils ont douze ans, Matt ! s'écria une fille en le rejoignant, souriant tout comme lui.

-Et alors ? rétorqua le garçon, trébuchant alors que son amie s'appuyait sur lui. Dans quelques mois, ils pourront trouver les mêmes à Pré-au-Lard.

-Il marque un point, fit Rose avec un sourire amusé tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient dans la foule.

Albus roula des yeux, tentant de masquer son amusement. Au centre du hangar, sur les deux pontons, il y avait les septième année c'était eux qui semblaient être le cœur de la fête, et Albus ne voulait même pas envisager d'infiltrer le cercle serré qu'ils formaient autour d'Alvena.

-Non non non, s'exclama un des plus grands garçons de la soirée. C'est impossible explique-nous comment tu as fait lorsque tu étais sur ce balais ?

-Je te l'ai déjà expliqué, Daniel, souffla Alvena avec un sourire, les joues rouges, et Albus devinait qu'elle n'était pas habituée à autant d'attention.

-Redis-le nous, alors, lança une fille.

Alvena s'assit contre la rambarde séparant le ponton de l'eau du lac. La musique avait un peu baissé, tout le monde s'était un peu calmé, et Albus et Rose se rapprochèrent du groupe.

-Très bien, dit alors Alvena. Déjà, contrairement à vous, sous la tente, on n'avait aucune idée de ce qui nous attendait et puis on est sortis, et on a vu les balais.

-Oui, ça on le sait, souffla le garçon, Daniel, avec empressement.

-Et on nous dit qu'il va falloir traverser cette brume magique, poursuivit Alvena. Déjà, Dyakon part en premier, et une minute après, j'y vais.

-C'était comment dans le brouillard ?

-C'était super grand ! s'exclama Alvena, comme si elle était elle-même étonnée d'avoir réussi à le traverser en entier. Mais vraiment ! Et il y avait des obstacles – certains qui étaient réels, d'autres qui étaient faux – et des endroits où on ne voyait rien, des endroits où le vent soufflait plus fort, …

-Comment t'as fait pour sortir de là, Alvie ? coupa Daniel avec un air admiratif.

-Je ne suis pas douée sur un balais ! s'écria Alvena. J'ai jamais été doué ! Mais en fait... c'était une épreuve plus mentale que ça plus mentale que la première, en tout cas. C'était de la logique les obstacles apparaissaient selon un même schéma. Une fois que j'avais compris, c'était joué.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, marmonnant quelques phrases à leur voisin. Albus voyait que certains affichaient un air déçu.

-Ca n'a pas l'air d'avoir été le cas pour le type de Durmstrang, grogna alors un garçon.

Il y eut des rires. Au cours de l'épreuve qui s'était déroulé cet après-midi, le garçon de Durmstrang, Dyakon quelque chose, était arrivé dernier, à leur plus grande joie – car ça plaçait Alvena en tête du tournoi.

-Hé, Alvena, tu penses que ce sera quoi, la dernière épreuve ?

Mais la foule commençait déjà à se dissiper. Redescendant de la rambarde, Albus vit Alvena Greengrass, la cousine de Scorpius, par Merlin, faire une tentative de fuite, avant d'être rattraper par des élèves de cinquième année. C'était sûrement ça que ressentait les joueurs de Quidditch, lorsqu'ils gagnaient la Coupe et que leurs camarades ne se souciaient plus que d'eux.

Albus les plaignait. Il n'était pas, non plus, quelqu'un de spécialement sociable, ou qui aimait l'attention – contrairement à ce qu'on avait essayé de lui dire. Il réussit à se reculer pour retrouver sa place près du mur. Rose le suivit. Il cherchait des yeux Scorpius, dans la foule il ne savait même pas s'il était là. Enfin, son regard se laissa glisser jusqu'à James, debout près de leur cousin, Fred, sur une des passerelles.

-Il ne te parle toujours pas ? s'écria Rose.

La musique avait repris, plus forte que tout à l'heure.

-Non, répondit Albus en secouant la tête.

-Et Scorpius ? Tu comptes faire quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

-Comment ça, 'Scorpius' ? répéta-t-il. Tu penses que je devrais arrêter de lui parler ?

Rose ne répondit pas.

-Tant mieux, fit alors Albus. Parce que ce n'est pas ce que j'avais prévu. James... il attendra.

-Si tu penses que Scorpius ne va pas chercher à le provoquer...

-Bien sûr que je pense qu'il va le provoquer, coupa Albus.

-Et tu ne comptes rien faire ?

Il secoua la tête. Albus se moquait de James Scorpius pouvait aller le voir s'il voulait. De toute façon, ça n'allait rien changer à la situation.

C'était vrai. Et il ne savait même pas s'il voulait changer la situation. Il ne voulait pas l'empirer, c'était sûr, mais... James l'avait vraiment blessé, et Albus ne savait pas s'il allait un jour pouvoir lui pardonner.

-Tu penses que les professeurs vont venir ? demanda une fille de seconde année, de Gryffondor, en sortant de la foule pour rejoindre Rose.

-Je pense que les professeurs sont déjà au courant, Hassie, répondit-elle en riant. Et qu'ils sont aussi en train de fêter ça quelque part.

-Si ta mère savait ça, marmonna Albus à son oreille, amusé de la situation.

-Ma mère n'est pas à Poudlard, Al', répondit-elle en souriant.

Albus ne dit rien, se contentant de sourire. Après tout, il préférait profiter de la situation, et de cette fête improvisée.

oOo

Les examens approchaient, et Albus commençait à regretter de ne pas avoir commencer à réviser plus tôt, comme Rose lui avait dit de faire dès le début de l'année – dès que sa scolarité avait commencé, en fait. Et tandis que la fin de l'année approchait, lentement, et avec elle, la troisième et dernière épreuve du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, Albus commençait à regretter sa décision de ne pas rester à Poudlard au cours des vacances à venir, et déjà, il savait que les deux semaines qu'il allait passer allaient être difficiles. Déjà, il y aurait James, et ses parents qui ne se parlaient presque plus, aux dernières nouvelles. Et puis Pâques allaient être l'occasion du repas de famille annuel et ce n'était pas qu'Albus n'aimait pas ses oncles, tantes et cousins, juste que... qu'il avait remarqué qu'ils le traitaient différemment, depuis sa répartition. En fait, soit ils s'efforçaient de le traiter comme les autres, à base de sourires forcées et en prenant bien garde à éviter de parler du fait qu'il soit à Serpentard. Ou alors ils le traitaient tout à fait différemment, en prenant soin d'évoquer constamment le fait qu'il soit à Serpentard.

Enfin. Ça, c'était tout le monde, sauf oncle Bill et tante Fleur. Eux, ils étaient plutôt cool.

Ainsi, par les fenêtres du train, il voyait passer les paysages les campagnes et les vallées, les collines harponnées de forêts et les montagnes. Dans le compartiment, Albus devinait Anson, lisant la presse sorcière – ou plutôt, tentant de comprendre la presse sorcière, à en juger par son expression. Phebe et Rose étaient assises l'une à côté de l'autre, à parler à voix basse, et Augustus était avec Scorpius, face à elles.

C'était sûrement la seule chose qui l'avait décidé à quitter Poudlard la promesse d'aller chez Scorpius pendant les vacances. Car d'après lui, ses parents n'avaient rien contre leur amitié, eux, et Albus était ravi de quitter sa maison, et James, même si ce n'était que pour deux jours.

Dès qu'il entendit le chariot rouler dans le couloir, juste à côté du compartiment, Albus ne glissa qu'un bref regard en direction de ses amis et de sa cousine, avant de bondir sur le sol pour atteindre la porte du compartiment. Il la fit coulisser, entra dans le couloir, sortant déjà les gallions de ses poches. Il voulait prendre l'air il avait l'impression que ça faisait des heures qu'il était seul à penser.

Le couloir, cependant, était rempli d'élèves, qui sortaient des compartiments, se rendant d'un endroit à l'autre, ou même qui discutaient, en groupe, juste devant la porte de leur compartiment. Et, face à lui, la dame qui poussait le chariot. D'un air un peu timide, Albus passa sa commande, et attendit, comptant entre ses mains les noises et les mornilles qu'il tenait.

Et il s'immobilisa. Il avait entendu la voix de James, un peu plus loin dans le couloir. La voix forte, railleuse, qui couvrait toutes les autres, de James la voix qui le faisait maintenant tressaillir. Albus se sentit pâlir, et releva lentement les yeux. Plus loin, s'approchant à grands pas, ne faisant pas vraiment attention à où ils allaient, ni à ce qu'ils percutaient, la silhouette de James, de leur cousin Fred, et d'autres élèves de Gryffondor, de troisième année, s'avançaient le long du couloir.

Albus sentit la dame au chariot s'éclaircir la gorge, comme pour le presser de rendre la monnaie. Mais il ne bougea pas. A son tour, son frère semblait l'avoir vu, et il venait de s'immobiliser tout comme lui, à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre. Son groupe d'amis s'arrêta également, et ils continuèrent leur conversation.

Un nouvel éclaircissement de gorge. Scorpius passa sa tête de l'autre côté de la porte, comme pour jeter un coup d'œil à ce qui retenait Albus.

-Al', marmonna-t-il, en le pressant doucement sur l'épaule. Hé, Al'.

Il ne bougea pas.

-Tu peux rendre l'argent, maintenant, lui dit-il.

Albus se secoua la tête, et sembla revenir à lui. Un peu maladroitement, il glissa la monnaie dans la main de la dame. Et puis elle s'égara, grognant de mécontentement tout bas.

-Hé, l'arrêta Scorpius alors qu'il s'apprêtait à retourner dans le compartiment. C'est pas ton frère, là ?

Albus tenta de rentrer dans le compartiment, mais le bras de Scorpius le retenait toujours bon sang, c'était dingue la force qu'il avait dans ses bras. C'était la première fois qu'Albus s'en apercevait.

-On devrait aller lui parler, lança alors Scorpius.

-Non, s'il te plaît, Scorpius... souffla-t-il.

Mais Scorpius s'élançait déjà dans le couloir. Albus laissa son crâne heurter le pan de bois. Il ne voulait pas voir ça... mais si quelque chose devait se passer, il devait être là.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ? lança alors la voix de James, lorsqu'il comprit que Scorpius s'avançait vers lui.

Ses oreilles avaient rougi sous l'inquiétude. Albus comprenait qu'il ne voulait pas être vu auprès de Scorpius Malefoy. Et ça l'énervait encore plus. Autour de lui, ses amis lui jetaient des regards perplexes.

-Si c'est mon frère qui t'envoie, dis-lui d'aller se faire voir, reprit James en haussant encore la voix, de manière à ce qu'Albus l'entende très clairement de là où il était.

-C'est qui, ce garçon, James ? souffla une fille qui était avec lui.

-Ça, répondit James. Ça, c'est ce fils de Mangemort nommé Scorpius Malefoy.

Et il avait dit ça avec une telle haine, une telle moquerie dans sa voix, qu'Albus se sentit obligé d'intervenir. Il s'élança à son tour dans le couloir et s'arrêta, droit, juste à côté de Scorpius. Il posa une main sur son épaule dans un geste fraternel, mais il ne quitta pas James des yeux. La phrase qu'il venait de prononcer, à voix haute, avait fait s'arrêter la plupart des conversations dans le couloir – à vrai dire, c'était l'effet habituel lorsque quelqu'un disait « Mangemort » à voix haute dans un espace public. Il y avait eu quelques rires, mêmes, des regards indignés, effrayés, des personnes qui s'étaient même reculées contre les pans de bois. Enfin, il n'y avait plus beaucoup de bruits dans le couloir, et tous les regards étaient posés sur Scorpius.

Albus n'aimait pas non plus recevoir autant d'attention, mais, tandis que le silence retombait dans le couloir, il se sentit envahi par la fureur, une colère cinglante qui lui tournait la tête. Presque intuitivement, il saisit le bras de Scorpius et l'entraîna derrière lui. Albus se plaça entre lui et James.

-Oh, s'il te plaît, Albus, laissa échapper James. Ne me dis pas que tu vas prendre sa défense...

-Je vais prendre sa défense, James, coupa-t-il en tentant d'oublier les dizaines de visage tournés vers le sien. Car Scorpius est mon ami – mon meilleur ami – et si toi – ou n'importe lequel d'entre vous ici – à un problème avec ça, je le stupéfixerais.

Il avait conscience du fait qu'il n'était pas très menaçant il était petit et n'était qu'un élève de deuxième année, après tout. Mais Albus espérait que, d'une certaine manière, l'indignation le ferait paraître plus imposant qu'il ne l'était et, accompagnant son geste à la pensée, sa main glissa sur le manche de sa baguette. James, face à lui, riait un peu moins.

-J'ai dit tout ce que j'avais à dire, réussit enfin à articuler James, d'une voix sèche. Dégage d'ici, Albus.

-C'est bon, Al'. Tu-Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça.

La voix de Scorpius, si basse que seul lui pouvait l'entendre, parvint jusque dans son esprit et Albus sentit la colère redescendre. Il sentit ses doigts se défaire, il se sentit lâcher la baguette, alors qu'il redirigeait ses yeux vers les siens.

-Il t'a manqué de respect, chuchota-t-il en retour.

Le regard de Scorpius s'ombragea.

-Non, dit-il sans le regarder. Il a raison.

-Scorpius... tenta d'intervenir Albus.

Et, avant qu'il n'ait pu ajouter autre chose, il sentit Scorpius l'entraîner par le poignet en sens inverse. Dans son dos, il entendait des murmures.

-Ton frère est ami avec ce _type_ , susurra une voix sur un air de dégoût. Courage, vieux, ça doit pas être facile pour toi.

-A ta place, je l'aurai rayé de ma famille, faisait une autre.

Albus était trop submergé par le fait qu'il avait parlé ainsi devant autant de gens, pour être triste. Il était beaucoup trop en colère, beaucoup trop furieux, pour même enchaîner plusieurs phrases cohérentes. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il lui semblait, il était véritablement en colère contre James. Le blesser était une chose, une chose à laquelle il avait fini par s'habituer, c'était vrai mais blesser Scorpius ? Albus ne laisserait jamais ça arriver. Il sentait sa peau le brûlait, cependant, et l'idée qu'il était sûrement en train de rougir le gênait encore plus.

-Je vais glisser du dédoxyfiant dans son petit-déjeuner, menaçait-il. Je vais brûler son balai, ou... ou...

Sa voix s'éteignit alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient devant la porte du compartiment. Lentement, ils retombèrent dans le silence.

-Est-ce que tu vas bien ? souffla alors Albus, que l'inquiétude gagnait.

Scorpius semblait abasourdi, regardait dans le vide, par-dessus l'épaule d'Albus. Enfin, il baissa ses yeux vers lui.

-Il-Il a dit... tenta-t-il alors de dire.

-Je sais, coupa doucement Albus. Je t'avais dit que c'était un... qu'il n'était pas cool.

Scorpius ne dit rien, alors, lentement, Albus le serra dans ses bras. Il savait ce que c'était, que de se faire insulter par James. Et il savait aussi ce que c'était, que de recevoir autant d'attention d'un coup. Il avait grandi comme ça. Et à cet instant précis, Albus se moquait de ce que les autres pouvaient penser.

Enfin, ils retournèrent dans le compartiment.

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé, là dehors ? demanda aussitôt Phebe, avec son épais accent gallois, tandis qu'ils retournaient à leur place.

Par Merlin. Il aurait au moins pensé qu'ils auraient eu quelques secondes de repos.

-Rien, mentit-il alors. Juste mon frère qui... mon frère qui agit comme il le fait d'habitude.

Phebe eut un air suspicieux, et Rose, assise juste à côté d'elle, fronça les sourcils en dirigeant son regard vers Albus. Elle n'était pas dupe. Albus avait pensé être tout de même un peu plus discret, mais Scorpius... Scorpius, assis à côté de Rose, regardait un point imaginaire, à côté d'Augustus, l'air désemparé. Son sang se mit à bouillir. Bon sang... il détestait vraiment James. Il y a un an, à peine, il aurait tout fait pour qu'ils ne continuent de se parler, pourtant.

C'était sûrement comment il avait réagi avec Scorpius – ce qu'il avait fait à Scorpius – qui l'avait fait changer d'avis. Et maintenant, Albus était vraiment en colère.

Lentement, le train avançait toujours, le paysage défilait par la fenêtre, et le trajet continua, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

oOo

Ils étaient dans le parc, juste devant la maison, et, tandis qu'Albus suivait Rose entre les arbres, il entendait, un peu plus loin, les éclats des voix de Lily et d'Hugo, le frère de Rose, élève de Poufsouffle, aussi.

-Ce ne sont pas de si mauvaises vacances, si ? fit alors Rose.

Albus évita une flaque de boue.

-Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? souffla-t-il. Je déteste le printemps. C'est la pire saison.

-Oui, mais... dans l'ensemble, tout va bien, non ?

Albus sembla réfléchir un instant.

-Hum... tu fais référence au fait que je n'ai pas de famille, que tout le monde me voit comme un échec et que je vais finir pauvre et au chômage ?

Rose roula des yeux, comme pour cacher son amusement.

-De quoi tu parles ? demanda-t-elle.

-Les examens de fin d'année approchent, je n'ai rien révisé, et je vais encore avoir des notes moyennes, marmonna Albus. Personne n'aime les notes juste... justes. Et puis, James ne me parle toujours pas, et...

-Qu'est ce qu'il a dit, James ? coupa Rose. L'autre jour, dans le train. Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ?

Albus ralentit. Est-ce qu'il devait vraiment lui dire ? Est-ce que Scorpius serait d'accord ? Il soupira.

-Il a dit que Scorpius était le fils d'un Mangemort, répondit-il enfin. En donnant son nom de famille, et... tout le monde dans le couloir s'est tourné vers lui.

-Vraiment ? s'exclama alors Rose en se tournant vers lui. Et Scorpius, il... il va bien ?

-J-Je crois, fit Albus. On a parlé par lettres, mais...

Rose acquiesça. Ils continuèrent de marcher.

-En attendant, fit-elle. Tu vas passer les prochains mois à réviser, compte là-dessus. Et puis, on va devoir faire nos vœux, aussi...

-Nos vœux ? répéta Albus.

-Tu sais, pour l'an prochain. Si on veut prendre Soins aux Créatures Magiques, Arithmancie, Etude des Runes, …

La pensée le frappa. Albus n'y avait même pas pensé, mais c'était vrai. Ils allaient devoir choisir deux options. Ça lui faisait peur. Il avait déjà du mal à gérer toutes les matières qu'il avait, alors en prendre encore deux...

-Tu penses prendre quoi, toi ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas encore, répondit Rose en haussant les épaules. Pas arithmancie – enfin, je pense que je pourrais m'en sortir, mais... c'est trop compliqué. Et puis la divination, c'est complètement stupide. Peut-être Etude des Runes et Soins aux Créatures Magiques.

Albus hocha la tête d'un air vague. Oui, ça lui paraissait bien. Bah, il supposait qu'il allait simplement prendre les mêmes options que Rose et Scorpius. Ce serait plus facile pour réviser, comme ça. Et puis, il n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce en quoi ces options consistaient. Il se demandait ce qu'Anson allait prendre, comme options.

Donc non, les vacances ne se passaient pas si bien que ça, comme il l'avait prévu. Enfin, il y avait la promesse de se rendre chez Scorpius, qui le réjouissait un peu. Il se demandait ce que son père et le reste de sa famille penseraient s'ils savaient qu'Albus préférait se rendre chez Mr. Malefoy plutôt que chez eux. Ils le banniraient peut-être définitivement, cette fois.

Finalement, ils retrouvèrent Lily et Hugo. Sur un banc, car ils étaient sensés les surveiller, il y avait Teddy, et leur cousine Victoire, qui, bien qu'elle tentait de son mieux de garder un œil sur eux, semblait constamment distraite par Teddy – distraction qui semblait vraiment l'énerver, d'ailleurs. Albus n'avait jamais vu Teddy comme ça assez irresponsable, en fait.

-Tu viendras, au repas de famille, n'est ce pas ? lui demanda Rose.

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas, lui promit Albus, et déjà, il regrettait.

Et puis ils se séparèrent.

* * *

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis en commentaire! ;)_


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapitre 16! Merci beaucoup pour vos retours sur la scène du chapitre précédent, dans le train, c'est une scène que j'apprécie beaucoup (je pense même qu'elle serait dans mon top 10), et ça m'a fait plaisir de voir que vous l'avez aimé aussi!_

 **Soyann :** _Merci pour ton long et constructif commentaire, ça fait plaisir :) J'avoue que la première scène du chapitre précédent est plus ici pour induire une idée de 'quotidien' dans la fiction, en se détachant un peu de l'intrigue. Quant aux autres élèves... bon, ce sont des Gryffondors, et ce ne sont pas des plus intelligents, c'est vrai - enfin, ils sont dans un mode de pensée 'post-guerre', donc ça reste compréhensible - compréhensible mais pas justifiable. Et oui, je crois bien que arriériste est un mot qui existe haha_

 _Je suis de ton avis à propos de Fleur - c'est un personnage que j'aime beaucoup et que je trouve est, injustement, très dépréciée par le reste du fandom (comme beaucoup, beaucoup trop d'autres personnages féminins de la saga, par ailleurs)._

 **Anonyme :** _Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également :)_

* * *

La sonnette retentit, et lorsque Scorpius ouvrit la porte, il dû se retenir de se jeter au cou d'Albus. Enfin, à peine quelques secondes après, il l'entraînait dans le hall de la maison.

-Mes parents ne sont pas encore là, expliqua-t-il, parlant beaucoup plus vite et d'une voix enjouée maintenant qu'Albus était là. Ils sont en train de travailler au Ministère, ils arriveront plus tard dans la soirée – il y a mon chien, par contre, si tu veux.

Albus marchait lentement, s'arrêtant plusieurs fois pour observer d'un coup d'œil circulaire la maison. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts, l'air surpris et ébahi.

-Scorpius, est-ce que c'est... est-ce que c'est _vraiment_ ta maison ? souffla-t-il.

-Bien sûr, lui répondit-il avec un sourire, le prenant par le poignet pour le presser d'avancer. Comment tu imaginais ça ?

-Je ne sais pas... marmonna alors Albus, souriant malgré tout. Plus petit, plus... froid.

-Plus froid ? répéta Scorpius, intrigué et aussi, il devait l'admettre, amusé. Pourquoi plus froid ?

Il s'arrêta, et son expression s'évanouit. Il avait compris. Scorpius baissa le regard.

-Oh, fit-il simplement. A cause du fait que mon père est était un Mangemort, c'est ça ?

Albus s'arrêta à son tour, ouvrit la bouche sans savoir quoi dire. Il semblait avoir compris qu'il venait de faire une erreur.

-Non, se pressa-t-il de dire alors. Non, absolument pas, juste que...

-C'est pas grave, Al', coupa Scorpius, doucement. C'est pas grave.

-Je... balbutiait toujours Albus. Désolé.

Mais Scorpius haussa les épaules, et l'entraîna jusqu'à sa chambre. Son chat se reposait sur son lit, l'air endormi, et la fenêtre, entrouverte, laissait entrer une légère brise dans la chambre. Enfin, de par les carreaux, Scorpius pouvait voir le jardin, les arbres, et l'herbe qui avait réussi à percer sous la boue du mois d'avril.

Scorpius était content qu'Albus soit là. Vraiment. A vrai dire, puisque Llewellyn semblait avoir décidé de passer les vacances à entraîner Alvena pour sa dernière épreuve du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, et si on ne comptait pas les quelques jours qu'il avait passé chez Augustus au début des vacances, il ne voyait personne. Enfin, bien sûr, il y avait les lettres échangées avec Phebe, et Rose, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Et puis... c'était plus difficile que prévu, finalement, de se lever tous les matins, de voir son père, de penser à tout ce qu'il avait fait, de ce que les gens pensaient qu'il avait fait, et de ce que les gens pensaient de ce qu'il fait. Même croiser ses parents étaient douloureux, et il sentait un poids peser dans son corps lorsqu'il réalisait tout ce qu'ils leur avaient caché.

Non, vraiment, Scorpius était heureux qu'Albus soit là.

-Est-ce qu'ils savent que... tu sais ? Demanda celui-ci, au cours de l'après-midi, alors qu'ils étaient dans le jardin.

-Que... répéta Scorpius. Est-ce qu'ils savent que je sais ?

C'était un après-midi banal, juste un peu moins froid, un peu moins ennuyeux, et dans un sens, tellement plus merveilleuse, depuis qu'Albus était là.

-Oui, lui dit enfin Albus en hochant la tête.

-Non, répondit alors Scorpius. Je ne sais pas si je devrais leur dire...

-Pourquoi tu ne devrais pas ?

-Je ne sais pas... marmonna-t-il, perdu dans ses pensées, en haussant les épaules. Je... J'ai un peu peur de la conversation qu'on aurait.

Albus acquiesça en silence. Le soir, il finit par rencontrer ses parents, et c'était... c'était bien, Scorpius pensait. Très bien, même. Enfin... il régnait tout de même dans l'atmosphère une sorte de gêne, qu'il n'y avait pas lorsqu'ils avaient rencontré Augustus, mais ses parents semblaient avoir tout fait pour dissiper ça, et Scorpius leur en était reconnaissant.

Sa mère avait parlé d'une voix douce, et Albus lui répondait, un peu comme ça avait été le cas lorsque Scorpius avait été à sa place. Et même son père parla, très peu, parce que son père n'était pas d'ordinaire quelqu'un de très bavard.

Enfin, Albus non plus n'était pas quelqu'un de très bavard ou très sociable, mais il paraissait assez à l'aise pour enchaîner plus de deux phrases. C'était bon signe, Scorpius l'avait déjà vu lutter pour articuler deux mots avec des vendeurs, une fois. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser, d'imaginer, que peut-être, les choses ne se passaient pas si bien que ça. Peut-être qu'Albus passait un mauvais moment ? Et si sa mère ne l'aimait pas ? Et si son père ne l'aimait pas ? Et si Albus ne les aimait pas ?

Scorpius n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de très inquiet, ou anxieux, mais tout avait changé cette année. Il aurait aimé revenir à ses onze ans, en première année. Là, tout semblait tellement plus simple.

-Je suis désolé, si... commença-t-il, alors qu'ils entraient dans sa chambre.

-Désolé ? répéta Albus, sidéré. Tu te moques de moi ? Ils sont _géniaux_!

-Tu dis ça pour rire ? marmonna Scorpius, les joues rouges, en baissant le regard.

-Absolument pas, lui dit alors Albus en se laissant tomber sur le lit. Moi, mes parents, c'est... déjà, ils ne se parlent presque pas. Et puis, ils évitent tout le temps de parler du fait que je suis à Serpentard devant d'autres gens. C'est « Ne t'en fais pas, on ne parlera pas de ce problème aux autres ». Enfin... ils n'ont pas dit problème, mais ils l'ont pensé très fort.

-Vraiment ? souffla Scorpius en fronçant les sourcils. Je... Je pensais que c'était cool, avec eux.

-Oui, marmonna Albus. Je le pensais aussi... enfin, c'était avant que quelqu'un ait semblé décrété que tous les Serpentard étaient mauvais, je suppose.

-Tu ne le penses pas ?

-Pas le moins du monde, lui promit Albus.

Ils échangèrent un sourire. Finalement, les heures passèrent, et avec elles, le soleil qui se couchait. Mais Scorpius n'arrivait pas à dormir. Un jour, il le savait, il devrait dire à ses parents qu'il savait. Il ne le voulait pas. Mais il le devait.

Enfin, c'était n'importe quoi ! Scorpius ne savait même pas exactement ce qu'était un Mangemort ! Il était persuadé que la moitié de son année non plus ! Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde devait se sentir intéressé par sa vie ?

-Dis, Al'... marmonna-t-il, en se retournant vers lui. C'est... c'est quoi, précisément, un Mangemort ?

Il avait surestimé la taille de son lit, et Scorpius sentait Albus, à quelques centimètres à peine de son propre corps. Son bras heurta même son épaule, doucement. Il le sentit respirer, et se retourner à son tour vers lui.

C'était vrai, que Scorpius était plus grand que lui. De pas beaucoup, mais ça commençait à se voir. Il le sentait, alors que leur visage se trouvait à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

-Un Mangemort ? répéta celui-ci.

Scorpius hocha lentement la tête. Alors, Albus sembla réfléchir un instant.

-Pendant la guerre sorcière, commença-t-il alors d'un air grave. C'était les partisans de Lord Voldemort. Tu... Tu vois qui c'est, Voldemort ?

Scorpius se perdit dans ses pensées un instant. Voldemort... ? Il avait déjà entendu le nom, bien sûr, mais à vrai dire, ses parents ne lui avaient jamais vraiment fait un cours sur la guerre sorcière. Il comprenait pourquoi, à présent.

-Pas vraiment, admit-il alors, conscient d'à quel point il devait paraître stupide.

-C'était un mage noir, lui dit Albus. Qui... Qui pensait que la sorcellerie était réservée aux enfants de parents sorciers, et que les nés-moldus étaient dangereux pour les sorciers, et qu'ils devaient être éradiqués. Car, tu sais, il pensait que les sorciers étaient supérieurs aux moldus. Bien qu'il était un sang-mêlé. Ça, je le sais car quand mon père parle de lui, il l'appelle toujours 'ce sang-mêlé de Tom'. Tom, je crois que c'est son vrai nom.

Scorpius hocha vaguement la tête. Il n'avait jamais entendu ça, et les mots le glaçaient.

-Et les Mangemorts, dans tout ça ? demanda-t-il.

-Les Mangemorts, c'était ceux qui faisaient son travail à sa place, dit enfin Albus. Trouver les nés-moldus, les capturer, les recenser, les torturer et... les tuer.

Scorpius se figea.

-V-Vraiment ? balbutia-t-il sous le coup de l'effroi.

-Enfin, s'empressa de dire Albus. Ils ne faisaient pas tous ça. Certains faisaient juste la guerre de son côté, collectaient des informations, …

Il s'arrêta. Scorpius ne le trouvait pas convaincant. Il se retourna encore une fois. Est-ce qu'il voulait vraiment avoir cette conversation avec ses parents ?

oOo

La porte s'était refermée depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, et Scorpius avait déjà tourné les talons et s'apprêtait à retourner vers sa chambre.

-Quel adorable garçon, entendit-il sa mère marmonner, dans son dos.

Scorpius la savait face à la fenêtre du hall, regardant la voiture s'éloigner le long de l'allée. Et puis il entendit des bruits de pas, son père, la rejoindre. Scorpius s'immobilisa au milieu de l'escalier, sa main sur la rambarde, ses yeux dans le vide. Est-ce qu'il... ? Il sentit sa gorge se serrer. Scorpius prit une profonde inspiration.

-Je sais que tu as été un Mangemort, dit-il, élevant la voix pour ne pas avoir à se répéter. Et... je sais aussi ce qu'est un Mangemort.

Le silence semblait être tombé dans le hall. Scorpius n'osait pas bouger, immobilisé dans les marches, et c'était à peine s'il respirait. Le poids qui s'était posé dans son estomac tandis qu'il prononçait ses mots semblait s'être envolé, et il se sentait... Scorpius se sentait presque soulagé. Mais personne ne disait un mot.

Alors, il pivota lentement, et fit face à ses parents. En effet, sa mère était penchée près de la fenêtre donnant sur l'extérieur, et son père se tenait debout, entre le salon et le hall. Ils échangeaient un regard inquiet. Un long regard inquiet. Et ils gardaient le silence. Scorpius sentit la colère monter en lui. Ils ne lui avaient rien dit en onze ans, et même maintenant, maintenant qu'il savait la vérité, ils s'efforçaient toujours de ne rien lui dire ?!

-N'essayez pas de nier, je sais que c'est vrai ! s'exclama-t-il alors, comme pour leur rappeler qu'il était encore là.

-Scorpius, chéri... commença sa mère.

-Non, coupa-t-il. Je... Je veux savoir pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit !

-Scorpius, tu ne peux pas comprendre.

Cette fois, c'était son père qui avait parlé. Il était figé, comme si la surprise que Scorpius savait – que Scorpius savait tout – l'avait laissé sous le choc. Scorpius tourna la tête vers lui.

-Vraiment ? souffla-t-il. Je n'ai plus huit ans !

Scorpius ne criait pas vraiment. Il aurait aimé que ce soit le cas. Mais crier n'avait jamais été son truc, et il sentait simplement sa voix s'élever tandis qu'il parlait, mais une voix beaucoup plus calme, plus douce, plus ouverte à la discussion qu'il aurait aimé qu'elle ne paraisse.

-On sait, reprit sa mère en s'élançant vers lui. Scorpius, trésor...

-Alors pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit ? Pendant les vacances, avant la rentrée, avant ma répartition, je ne sais pas !

Mais aucun de ses parents ne répondit, alors Scorpius sentit qu'il devait poursuivre :

-Car tout le monde semble au courant sauf moi, alors c'est un peu embêtant.

-C'est à cause de ce garçon ? Albus, c'est ça ? fit enfin son père, après s'être raclé la gorge, l'air gêné, comme s'il ne savait pas quoi dire.

Scorpius ouvrit une première fois la bouche. Il était abasourdi. Et puis il secoua la tête, eut un grognement. Non. Ça n'avait strictement rien à voir avec Albus. En fait, c'était Augustus, le fautif, dans l'histoire. Il était surpris, et énervé, que son père pense tout de suite à Albus. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait rejoint les Mangemorts, pourtant !

-Absolument pas, balbutia-t-il. Papa, ça n'a rien à voir !

Et, comme pour accompagner le geste à la pensée, Scorpius s'empressa de monter les marches qui lui restait, et se dirigea vers sa chambre, claquant sa porte. Il se jeta presque sur son lit.

Il était énervé. Les pensées fusaient dans sa tête, l'accablaient et lui donnaient envie de s'échapper dans le sommeil pour ne plus rien ressentir pendant un moment. Le dégoût, le dégoût de ses propres parents, de sa famille, lui donnait envie de vomir, et la colère, une colère contre lui-même et contre tout le monde, l'assommait. Il enfonça sa tête contre son oreiller et étouffa un cri. Il l'avait dit, pourtant, il l'avait avoué ! Scorpius avait pensé qu'une fois qu'il leur aurait avoué être au courant, ses parents allaient lui expliquer pourquoi ils ne lui avaient rien dit, pourquoi son père avait rejoint les Mangemorts, même parler de comment c'était, pendant la guerre. Avant son entrée à Poudlard, c'était comme s'il n'y avait à peine eu une guerre.

Mais non. Il avait eu tord, et Scorpius avait envie de frapper contre un mur. Il voulait qu'on lui fasse confiance, qu'on le traite comme quelqu'un, lui aussi, quelqu'un apte à connaître la vérité ! Il ne voulait plus être traiter comme un enfant, comme... comme quelqu'un d'inférieur. Comme une simple option.

Et puis, son père avait tout de suite accusé Albus, alors qu'il n'aurait jamais fait ça si Augustus avait été à sa place. Et pourquoi ? Parce qu'Albus était le fils d'il-ne-savait-qui-encore ? Scorpius savait à peine qui était Harry Potter, et Albus avait été celui à avoir gardé le silence le plus longtemps sur qui était le père de Scorpius. Alors pourquoi son père l'accusait, déjà ?

Ah, oui, c'est vrai. Car leurs parents se détestaient, il avait entendu. Ça aussi, c'était complètement stupide. Scorpius se sentait saisi par une vive colère contre son père, contre le fait qu'il avait été un Mangemort, contre le fait que ça semblait intéresser tout le monde, encore une fois. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, derrière lui, mais même si Scorpius voulait qu'on lui parle, qu'on lui explique ce qui se passait et ce qui s'était passé, il ne se sentait prêt à discuter avec personne.

Enfin, personne sauf Albus. C'était étrange, mais il se sentait tout de suite mieux auprès d'Al', tout de suite plus compris, plus en sécurité, plus écouté. C'était sûrement pour ça qu'Albus était son meilleur ami.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il entendit des bruits de pas, trop lourds pour être ceux de sa mère, qui traversaient sa chambre.

-Non, va-t'en, lança Scorpius, la voix à moitié étouffée par les oreillers et ridiculement trop douce.

Il sentit son père s'asseoir sur son lit.

-Tu vas bien, mon grand ? lui demanda-t-il.

Scorpius se sentit prit d'une nouvelle bouffée de colère. Il sentit ses joues se teinter de rouge. C'était pas vrai. Il pouvait pas avoir l'air menaçant et en colère, pour une fois, dans sa vie ?

-Alors, déjà, c'est pas 'mon grand', c'est Scorpius, commença-t-il en se redressant, hésitant avant de reprendre. Et puis, c'est pas Scorpius. Tu ne m'appelles pas car on n'est pas de la même famille.

Il réalisa à quel point les mots pouvaient sonnés durs une fois prononcée, et malgré la colère, il fut pris de remords. Il baissa les yeux, sans oser regarder son père. Il devinait qu'il rougissait encore, et il se sentait... il se sentait mal.

-Désolé, marmonna-t-il tout bas, mais sans éclipser toute la colère qu'il ressentait encore.

-C'est pas grave, fit son père sur le même ton. C'est... c'est moi qui devrait m'excuser.

Oui. Oui, ça c'était sûr. Mais Scorpius n'ajouta rien, par peur d'envenimer les choses, sûrement.

-Pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit ? Explosa-t-il alors. C'est quoi, le problème, avec moi ? Vous pensez que je suis trop jeune, c'est ça ? Pourtant, même des première année sont au courant ! Ils ont onze ans !

-Je sais, s'empressa de dire son père, comme pour le maintenir encore à peu près calme. Je sais, Scorpius, et je suis désolé. Crois-moi. Mais... ce n'est pas pareil, tu comprends ?

-Qu'est ce qui n'est pas pareil ?

-Tu es notre fils.

-Et qu'est ce que ça change ?

Son père prit une grande inspiration. Il resta silencieux, un moment, comme pour choisir les mots qu'il s'apprêtait à prononcer.

-Je pense que... qu'on voulait te garder auprès de nous plus longtemps, dit-il enfin. Te... Te protéger.

-Me protéger de quoi ? Fit Scorpius, et cette fois, il était plus intrigué qu'en colère.

-De tout ça, s'exclama son père en réponse. Du monde, de la Gazette, de chaque sorcier.

Scorpius resta silencieux un moment. Il comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire, mais... mais... tout de même, _il n'avait plus huit ans !_

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'être protéger, fit alors Scorpius.

Son père éclata alors en un grand rire, qui le vexa un peu, et Scorpius croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Bien sûr que non, fit-il, souriant toujours, en se penchant vers lui. Mais... tu es un Poufsouffle. Vous êtes un peu les pandas de Poudlard.

C'était assez gênant, comme comparaison, mais Scorpius ne voulait pas empirer les choses alors que son père lui avait enfin parlé lui avait enfin tout expliqué.

-J'aime bien les pandas, fit-il alors.

-Je sais.

Et ils restèrent un moment en silence, assis côte à côte sur le lit. Enfin, Scorpius releva les yeux vers son père.

-J'aimerai bien dormir, maintenant, admit-il, un peu gêné.

Son père hocha la tête et se leva. Il planta un baiser sur son front, et quitta la chambre.

-Dors bien, fit-il en fermant la porte de la chambre.

oOo

Dans les gradins, les acclamations redoublèrent, tandis que les cris, les craquements, les bruits et les explosions que l'on devinait dû aux sortilèges émanant de la forêt s'intensifiaient. Toute à la gauche des gradins, Scorpius pouvait entendre les élèves de Durmstrang scandaient le nom de leur champion, « DYAKON », d'une même voix, forte et grave, amplifiée par la répétition. Et puis, toute à la droite, c'était les élèves de Beauxbâtons, qui tapaient des mains et des pieds, en acclamant leur championne, Nadine, d'une multitude de voix différentes qui se répercutaient les unes contre les autres.

Et enfin, entre les deux écoles, il y avait Poudlard, certainement la plus nombreuse, et qui occupée la majorité des gradins. Un peu plus loin, Scorpius voyait une banderole au fond bleu pâle, avec, écrit en lettres de bronze : « ALLEZ ALVENA ! ». Quoiqu'il en soit, les professeurs, les directeurs et les élèves semblaient s'être mélangés pour cette dernière épreuve, et juste à côté de lui, Scorpius sentait la présence de Phebe, Rose, Augustus, Anson et Albus.

-Vas-y Alvena, je crois en toi ! s'écria Llewellyn, d'une voix encore plus forte que le reste des élèves, les mains en porte-voix.

Et puis, bien sûr, il y avait son cousin, qui avait pris place à son autre côté. Après avoir crié, les yeux toujours rivés sur la lisière de la forêt, Llewellyn s'adossa à son siège, l'air mécontent et pressé.

-Si elle échoue... je te promets qu'elle n'est plus de ma famille, lui confia-t-il.

-Il y a plus de chance qu'elle réussisse, non ? lui fit Scorpius en réponse. Je veux dire... elle a réussi la seconde tache, elle avait un avantage.

A côté de lui, Rose haussa les épaules.

-L'avantage ne sert à rien, dit-elle d'une voix assurée. Cette épreuve est plutôt académique.

-Comment tu peux le savoir ? souffla Augustus.

Rose pointa du doigt un coin de la forêt.

-Depuis tout à l'heure, les arbres s'agitent, dit-elle. Soit ils combattent des créatures magiques, soit ils ont à faire à des sortilèges. Dans tous les cas, c'est ce qu'ils ont appris sur la magie qui vont les sauver, et pas les avantages qu'ils auront gagné.

Scorpius resta silencieux, et prit un instant pour réfléchir. Enfin, il haussa les épaules, et, ne sachant s'il devait se tourner vers Rose ou Llewellyn, il garda les yeux en direction des arbres.

-Ça devrait aller, alors, fit-il. Enfin... Alvie est une des meilleures de son année...

- _La_ meilleure de son année, rectifia Llewellyn.

-Oui, admit Scorpius, les sourcils froncés par la réflexion. Elle devrait y arriver, non ?

A son tour, Phebe sembla réfléchir.

-Pas sûr, douta-t-elle alors. Enfin, le garçon de Durmstrang n'a pas l'air très futé, mais la fille de Beauxbâtons, elle...

-Bon, écoutez, les petits, coupa Llewellyn d'une voix sévère et soudainement étrangement paternaliste. Il n'y a pas un sortilège qu'Alvena ne sache pas déjouer ou lancer, il n'y a pas une créature qu'elle ne puisse pas neutraliser ou tuer. Donc non, cette fille de Beauxbâtons, aussi intelligente soit-elle, ne va pas la battre.

En même temps qu'il parlait, les gradins avaient fini par se noyer sous la masse de cris, d'applaudissements et d'acclamations. Suivant la foule, à leur tour, ils se levèrent et se mirent à applaudir, sans deviner ce qui se passait réellement.

-C'est Alvena ? Tu penses que c'est elle ? souffla Llewellyn, hâtif et inquiet, en fouillant la lisière des arbres du regard.

Scorpius fronça les sourcils. Il ne savait pas qui avait réussi à sortir de la forêt en premier, ni quelle école faisait le plus de bruit. Enfin, il aperçut une silhouette, une silhouette féminine, émerger des arbres.

-Et la grande vainqueur du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers est... s'élança une voix. Nadine Gavreau de Beauxbâtons !

* * *

 _Et voilà pour cet 'arc narratif' autour du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers - j'avoue que ce n'est pas mon thème de prédilection dans les fanfictions, mais si je veux faire ce que j'ai prévu pour la septième année, je devais inclure un Tournoi au cours de la seconde. On va bientôt passer à la troisième année (qui est vraiment, vraiment une année importante), et je suis curieuse de savoir ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre, qui est, en soit, pas si insignifiant que ça ;)_


	17. Chapter 17

_à ! :) Merci encore à_ **Soyann** _pour son commentaire sur le dernier chapitre (même si je n'ai pas bien compris si celle-ci était positive ou négative?). Pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers... vous allez bien voir en 7e année ;)_

* * *

Face à lui, le tic tac régulier de l'horloge semblait résonner sur les murs de la salle de classe entre lesquels ils étaient enfermés depuis... trente minutes, maintenant. Albus baissa les yeux vers sa copie, plissa les yeux, mais rien à faire les lettres semblaient se mélanger dans son esprit, si ce n'était qu'elles étaient déjà dans le désordre sur le papier. Ça le rendait fou.

Il entendit sa plume retomber en un bruit sec et Albus se prit la tête dans les mains, tentant de garder son attention sur ce foutu bout de parchemin sans se laisser distraire par le tic tac de l'horloge, le raclement de gorge régulier du professeur, la plume qui roulait sur le côté, ou encore les respirations des autres élèves autour de lui. Mais rien, si ce n'est un mal de tête, une angoisse à lui retourner le ventre, et quelque chose qui était au-dessus de ses forces. Enfin, c'était les examens de deuxième année, seulement une poignée d'élèves dans l'histoire de Poudlard ne les avaient pas réussi, d'après Phebe.

Et si Albus était dans ses élèves ? Il voulait sortir de la salle, de toute façon, il n'y avait plus rien à y faire il allait foirer ses examens, tout comme il allait foirer sa scolarité, et sa vie. Ce n'était pas si compliqué, pourtant, de prendre sa... sa dyslexie en compte, si ? On y arrivait très bien, pourtant, en primaire, chez les moldus.

Enfin, il lui sembla décerner quelque chose qui ressemblait à une véritable phrase, et il se mit à écrire la maigre réponse qu'il avait à y apporter. À sa gauche et à sa droite, le grattement des plumes sur le parchemin, incessant, et l'idée aigre que, de toute façon, il ne pouvait pas jeter un coup d'œil à la copie de ses voisins car il ne pouvait lire que des lettres difformes, floues, indéfinies. Ce n'était pas si compliqué, pourtant, de lire, non ? Pourquoi n'était-il même pas capable de lire comme tout le monde ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois qu'Albus faisait quelque chose, il échouait lamentablement ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être Albus, juste Albus, pour une fois ?

Pourquoi voulait-il être si spéciale au point de ne même pas pouvoir lire comme tout le monde le faisait dans cette salle ? Enfin... Albus détestait avoir toute l'attention pointée vers lui, et il n'avait jamais voulu être spécial, mais... si, ça devait être ça. Ça devait forcément être ça. James le lui avait dit, et il commençait à trouver qu'il avait raison.

Après un moment, la cloche sonna, et ils se levèrent, déposèrent les bouts de parchemin sur le bureau du professeur, et sortirent dans le couloir.

-Facile, lança tout fort Wright Dickman, adossé au mur à côté de Jeremiah McIntyre et d'Elvira Holmes. Je crois que c'était l'examen le plus simple que Poudlard ait jamais créé.

Albus pâlit encore plus.

-Tu-Tu as réussi, toi ? demanda-t-il en suivant Anson alors qu'ils quittaient le couloir.

-De ? Fit celui-ci en toute réponse.

-Le contrôle, Anson, le contrôle, marmonna Albus d'une voix fébrile.

-Ah, ça, souffla-t-il alors qu'ils descendaient les marches menant à la Grande Salle. Ça a été, je pense, et toi ?

Albus ne répondit pas, perdu dans ses pensées. Enfin, ils atteignirent les portes de chêne, et ils entrèrent. Albus se laissa guider jusqu'à la table de Poufsouffle, où se trouvait déjà Phebe, Augustus, Scorpius et Rose. Il tira la chaise, juste à côté de Scorpius, tandis qu'Anson prenait place face à lui.

-Vous venez de passer le contrôle de métamorphose, vous aussi ? demanda-t-il.

-À l'instant, l'en informa Rose. Dunn ne c'est pas vraiment donné de mal... c'était des révisions du cours qu'on avait eu en octobre der...

Sa voix s'arrêta brusquement, et Rose releva les yeux vers lui, l'inquiétude plissant légèrement son front.

-Ça a été, Al' ? demanda-t-elle.

-Je... Je crois bien... balbutia-t-il en haussant les épaules pour se donner un air d'indifférence. Enfin, mieux que l'examen de potions, en tout cas.

-Ne me parle pas de cet examen, Albus, je t'en prie, supplia Augustus qui, la tête entre ses bras, semblait sommeillé.

La Grande Salle semblait, dans l'ensemble, assez silencieuse ce qui était en partie dû aux examens qui les accablaient et au fait que les délégations de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang avaient quitté le château la semaine auparavant. La nouvelle de la défaite d'Alvena, à la seconde place, cependant, au profit de la fille de Beauxbâtons, en rajoutait encore plus à leurs maux.

-Alors, c'était quoi, la réponse, à la question 4b ? demanda Albus d'une voix atone.

Il était vraiment inquiet pour cet examen – pour les examens, en général. Il était déjà dyslexique, ami avec Scorpius Malefoy, à Serpentard, et le fils d'Harry Potter. Il ne voulait pas non plus être le premier de sa famille à redoubler. Tout ça l'empêchait de dormir, la nuit, et lui donnait envie de vomir lorsqu'il y pensait trop longtemps.

-'La transfiguration d'un être vivant en un objet inerte ne peut s'effectuer que s'il est immobile', récita Phebe, sans même relever les yeux de son livre, d'une voix qui laissait penser qu'elle avait appris son cours par cœur.

-Et à la question 6 ? fit Albus, encore une fois.

-Non, Al', le coupa soudainement Rose sur un air avisé, comme si elle savait ce qui était en train de se passer. Revoir toutes tes réponses une par une ne va pas les changer, et ça ne fera qu'empirer ton stress.

-Détends-toi, fit Scorpius d'une voix plus douce avec son sourire d'habitude. Le contrôle de métamorphose, c'était le dernier, maintenant, tu peux te reposer jusqu'à l'an prochain.

-Je ne préférerais pas, non, répondit Rose en se tournant vers lui. Il faut adopter un rythme de travail régulier pour pouvoir avoir de bonnes notes et ne pas se retrouver dans le même état de stress où il se trouve en ce moment.

Scorpius haussa les épaules d'un air indécis.

-Oui, peut-être, céda-t-il. Mais il faut bien prendre du temps pour se reposer, se détendre, tu ne penses pas ? Je ne sais pas... je dis ça car Albus est tout le temps stressé.

-Je ne suis pas tout le temps stressé, intervint-il.

-Une fois, lorsque je t'ai dit que j'avais hâte qu'on puisse aller à Pré-au-Lard, tu m'as répondu que tu allais louper ta carrière professionnelle.

-C'était il y a longtemps, ça, se défendit Albus.

-C'était la semaine dernière, fit Scorpius.

Il vit Rose laisser échapper un rire de ses lèvres.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, je pense qu'on devrait mettre au point des plannings de révision, pour l'an prochain, ça sera plus... entama-t-elle.

-Des plannings ? coupa Scorpius, étonné, mais tout en veillant à rester poli. Pour _réviser_? Dans quel monde tu penses qu'on est ?

Albus les laissa à leur conversation. Parfois, ils agissaient vraiment comme s'ils étaient ses parents – enfin, plus que ses parents, étant donné le peu de fois où Albus pouvait tenir une conversation avec eux.

Et puis... Scorpius avait finalement parlé à ses parents il l'avait prévenu, par lettre, à la fin des vacances de Pâques. Albus jalousait un peu la relation qu'il entretenait avec le reste des membres de sa famille. Déjà, il avait mis moins de temps pour dire à son père qu'il savait qu'il était un Mangemort qu'Albus en avait mis pour simplement leur dire qu'il était ami avec Scorpius. Pourtant, maintenant, il n'y avait plus vraiment de différences Scorpius aussi connaissait la peur du jugement de la presse, de Poudlard, des autres élèves et même des autres sorciers.

Scorpius aussi avait des cousins, mais il semblait proche d'eux, très proche, même. Albus, si on oubliait Rose, n'adressait la parole à aucun d'entre eux. Il ne saluait pas même Dominique, qui avait leur âge et qui était à Poufsouffle.

Peut-être que ça avait un rapport avec le fait que Scorpius était fils unique et que sa famille était plus petite que la sienne. Mais durant toute son enfance, Albus avait entendu parler de la famille Malefoy comme une famille où les membres ne sont pas traités comme des personnes à part entière, comme de véritables membres de la famille. Maintenant, il se sentait forcé de constater que c'était totalement faux.

La preuve, il se sentait rejeté de sa famille et aimait bien passer plus de temps chez celle de Scorpius c'était la preuve qu'ils acceptaient plus les gens, non ? Personne ne devait savoir, surtout pas James, mais en cet instant, Albus aurait bien aimé être un Malefoy.

oOo

Albus se creusait la tête, retournait chacune de ses pensées dans tous les sens, réfléchissait tant que son front se plissait, sa plume commençait à glisser entre ses doigts, juste au-dessus du bout de parchemin qu'elle n'avait qu'à peine effleuré. Face à lui, de l'autre côté de la table, Anson aussi paraissait vouloir retourner le bout de parchemin dans tous les sens pour pouvoir trouvait une aide, un indice, n'importe quoi.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a pris, Carey ? demanda Rose, doucement, pour ne pas perturber le silence de la bibliothèque.

Son propre morceau de parchemin était déjà plié, et Albus savait déjà ce qu'il contenait les matières « Soins aux Créatures Magiques » et « Etude des Moldus », toutes les deux cochées. Albus savait qu'elle voulait se donner un genre, mais il était très bien au courant qu'elle les avait choisi pour avoir des points faciles, pour ses BUSEs.

-Je ne sais pas, fit Anson. C'est toi, qui est dans sa maison, non ?

-C'est ton frère jumeau, s'exclama Rose.

-Oui... pas faux, céda Anson.

Il sembla réfléchir un instant.

-Arithmancie, et... Etude des runes, je crois, répondit-il, les sourcils légèrement froncés par la réflexion.

-Il a choisi les plus durs, souffla Rose avec un petit rire moqueur.

-Comment tu peux le savoir ? fit la voix d'Augustus. Tu n'as jamais eu un seul cours sur ses matières.

-Moi, non, mais ma mère, si, lui répondit Rose en souriant.

Scorpius, juste à côté d'Albus, et presque aussi perdu que lui, fronça les sourcils.

-Mais... elle ne peut pas avoir fait toutes les options, fit-il.

-Ne sous-estimes pas ma mère, le mit en garde Rose.

Scorpius n'ajouta rien. De l'autre côté de la table, il y avait Phebe qui, la tête entre les mains, semblait dormir, son bout de parchemin plié à côté d'elle. Elle avait coché « Etude des Runes » et « Divination ». Albus ne savait pas pourquoi la divination ne semblait être qu'une heure par semaine de perdue. Enfin, chaque heure qu'il passait ici, à Poudlard, était une heure de perdue, mais celle-ci...

-Tu dois prendre quelque chose qui te convient, lui dit Rose.

-Ne prends pas en fonction de Scorpius, ajouta Phebe.

-Moi ? C'est pas mon genre, fit Albus.

Il vit Augustus sourire.

-Non, vraiment, Al', approuva Scorpius. Si tu prends pareil que moi, ça ne sert à rien, ça va juste te pénaliser.

-Tu plaisantes ? lança Albus. Ce sera ma bouée de sauvetage. Imagine que je prenne Arithmancie et que je me retrouve seul, comment je vais faire pour réviser mes examens ?

-On t'aidera quand même, fit Rose.

-Et pour les BUSEs ? Et les ASPICs ?

Rose soupira.

-C'est pour ça qu'il ne faut pas prendre quelque chose de trop dur, comme arithmancie, fit-elle. Prend Etude des Moldus, c'est pas compliqué – et puis, grand-père pourra nous aider.

Albus sentit un sourire s'esquisser sur ses lèvres, un peu malgré lui.

-Alors ça, marmonna-t-il.

Il entendit le grattement de la plume de Scorpius, à côté de lui, et il se retourna vivement. Enfin, son ami releva la tête du parchemin et Albus s'approcha de lui, tentant de jeter des coups d'œil à ce qu'il avait écrit par dessus son épaule.

-Je peux... ? Demanda-t-il.

-Non, Al', souffla Scorpius. Si tu prends pareil que moi, tu vas être mal, l'an prochain.

Albus eut du mal à retenir un soupir d'exaspération, cette fois, et rejeta sa tête en arrière. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi prendre, pourtant ! Arithmancie était trop difficile, Divination trop lacunaire et stupide, Etude des Moldus trop ennuyant, les Soins aux Créatures Magiques... est-ce qu'Albus voulait vraiment passer des heures dans la forêt à parler à des chevaux ?

Et puis l'Etude des Runes... déjà qu'il ne savait pas lire des mots convenablement, alors lire des runes...

Foutue dyslexie. Ça, c'était quelque chose qu'il n'assumerait pas tout de suite. Il aimerait bien que Scorpius lui fasse une liste des personnes célèbres dyslexiques, comme il avait fait l'an dernier, à Noël, avec Serpentard.

-Tu as mis quoi ? demanda Albus, avec impatience, en voyant qu'Augustus pliait son bout de parchemin.

-Ne lui dis pas, Augu... commença Rose.

Mais, lorsqu'elle vit Augustus lancer son morceau de parchemin à Albus, et celui-ci le rattraper au vol, elle décida de se taire, et elle resta interdite. Albus le déplia avec impatience, et là, parmi les cinq matières proposées, deux étaient cochées : « Etude des Runes » et « Etude des Moldus ». Lorsqu'il lut les deux mots, Albus sentit Scorpius, qui avait lu par-dessus son épaule, rougir, et il vit son regard aller du parchemin à son ami.

-Tu es sûr, Augustus ? demanda-t-il. Tu... Tu peux encore changer, tu sais.

-Pour quoi faire ? répondit celui-ci.

-Eh bien... on veut éviter de prendre des options juste pour être dans la classe de certaines personnes, expliqua Scorpius, d'une manière si vague qu'Albus fronça les sourcils.

Augustus, au-dessus de lui, paraissait indigné. Albus ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait et, à en juger par les têtes de Rose, Phebe et Anson, aucun d'eux non plus.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répéta-t-il.

-D'accord, céda alors Scorpius en lui rendant son papier. Si tu le dis.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a écrit ? souffla Phebe en s'emparant à son tour du bout de parchemin.

Il fit rapidement le tour de la table, mais comme Albus, Phebe, Anson et Rose ne voyaient rien d'étrange au bout de parchemin. Alors, après un autre moment de concertation, Albus se retourna vers Scorpius.

-Donc... marmonna-t-il. Tu as mis quoi ?

Et, sous le regard indigné de Rose, cédant à la demande, Scorpius lui donna son bout de parchemin, et Albus le défit. Aussitôt, il reprit sa plume, et tenta de cocher les deux petites cases qu'il voyait. C'était...

C'était « Arithmancie » et « Etude des Moldus ». Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il aurait cours avec Carey Bramer pendant trois ans ? Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas Carey, mais... Albus préférait largement Anson. Carey était simplement... bizarre. L'avantage, c'est qu'au moins, il ne serait pas seul, et il aurait de l'aide pour réviser. Si ça se trouve, même, il allait s'avérer très fort dans ses deux matières.

Il revint très vite à la réalité. Non, il ne fallait pas rêver. À son tour, Anson compléta son bout de papier, et ils avaient fini.

-Tu as pris quoi ? demanda Phebe avec curiosité.

-Arithmancie et Soins aux créatures magiques, répondit-il.

Rose désapprouvait en silence d'un signe de la tête, mais ne dit rien. Alors, après encore quelques minutes à rassembler leurs affaires, ils se levèrent de la table qu'ils occupaient depuis une heure déjà, et ils quittèrent la Bibliothèque. Albus traînait, à l'arrière, et il vit Scorpius ralentir pour le rejoindre. Il restait intrigué à propos de l'histoire du bout de parchemin et d'Augustus.

-C'est quoi, le problème, avec Augustus ?

-Oh, j'ai été si peu discret que ça ? s'étonna Scorpius.

-Vieux, tu as tellement rougi que je suis sûr qu'on t'aurait vu à des kilomètres d'ici, répondit Albus. Alors ?

Scorpius sembla hésiter un instant, regardant leur groupe s'éloigner, devant eux. Enfin, il répondit, tout bas :

-Il a choisi les mêmes matières que Dominique.

-Dominique ? répéta Albus, étonné. Dominique... Weasley ?

Scorpius hocha la tête en silence. Albus ne comprenait pas. Pour quelle raison Augustus aurait voulu se retrouver dans la même classe que Dominique pendant trois longues années ?

oOo

Le train émit un sifflement de vapeur et, le soleil déjà haut dans le ciel en cette matinée de début de juillet, Albus monta avec précipitation dans le train. Tout autour de lui, les élèves le pressaient d'avancer plus vite, et les compartiments défilaient sur sa gauche et sur sa droite certains à moitié vides, d'autres déjà remplis. Les rayons du soleil parvenaient à passer les fenêtres des compartiments et les vitres des portes, éclairant le long couloir restreint qui s'ouvrait à lui.

Albus se sentait empli de joie. Pas qu'il était spécialement heureux de rentrer chez lui – enfin, il y avait le plaisir de retrouver sa maison, sa chambre et son lit – mais l'idée qu'il venait de compléter, avec succès, une seconde année à Poudlard le rendait sûrement aussi joyeux que Scorpius dans ses journées habituelles.

Par un effort surhumain, ses pensées étant ailleurs, concentrées sur l'été qui s'offrait à lui, il réussit à s'extirper de la foule d'élèves pour regagner un compartiment vide, s'engouffrant à l'intérieur. C'était une simple loge carrée, isolée par des cloisons de bois, avec les deux banquettes qu'il avait découvertes près de deux ans auparavant, les portes-bagages, et la large fenêtre dans le fond, donnant sur le quai de la gare de Pré-au-Lard et, comme des ombres se découpant à la lumière, obstruant le soleil, les milliers de pics et de cheminées noirs face aux rayons blancs des maisons du village.

En un soupir, Albus se laissa tomber sur la banquette et réussit à glisser sa valise sur le porte-bagage (il n'avait presque plus besoin de l'aide d'Augustus, désormais) et, en un coulissement, la porte se rouvrit, laissant entrer Rose et Phebe.

-Mr. Jones a l'air d'être un bon professeur, marmonnait Phebe. J'espère que...

-On vient de finir l'année, coupa Albus en un soupir. Est-ce qu'on pourrait... je ne sais pas... laisser les cours de côté ?

Phebe parut surprise, au tout début, en se laissant tomber sur la banquette. Enfin, elle esquissa un sourire.

-Si tu veux, fit-elle.

À leur tour, Scorpius et Augustus entrèrent, suivi un peu plus loin par Anson.

-Mes parents m'ont envoyé une lettre, ce matin, dit celui-ci en prenant place à côté d'Albus. On va déménager à Londres la semaine prochaine.

Albus ne masqua pas sa surprise.

-Ils ne pouvaient pas attendre que tu sois rentré ? Fit Augustus avec un sourire.

Rose aussi paraissait étonnée.

-Londres ? Répéta-t-elle. C'est notre ville.

-C'est aussi la ville de neuf millions de personnes, fit Phebe, l'air amusé.

Si Anson allait vraiment vivre à Londres, c'était cool, car ça voulait dire qu'Albus pourrait le voir plus souvent – plus souvent en tout cas que s'il habitait au Pays de Galle. Il comprenait pourquoi ses parents voulaient déménager, aussi. Payer plusieurs fois par an le trajet du Pays de Galle jusqu'à Londres pour leurs deux enfants, pour des fonctionnaires moldus, ça ne devait pas être facile.

Et Albus aimait beaucoup Anson. C'était un de ses amis, au même titre qu'Augustus ou... ou Phebe, même. Bon, certainement pas au même niveau que Scorpius, ou Rose, qui était sa cousine, mais... Anson tenait une bonne troisième place. Et s'il pouvait passer plus de temps avec lui, si ce temps pouvait être pendant les vacances, où il se sentait plus seul encore qu'au cours des autres vacances, plus courtes, eh bien alors... alors, il était plus que prêt.

Il imaginait déjà tout ce qu'ils allaient faire ensemble au cours de l'été. Bon, il y aurait aussi Carey, mais... Albus ne pensait pas à Carey.

-C'est génial ! s'exclama Rose.

Et il ne put qu'approuver. Enfin, le train démarra. Et le trajet auquel il avait fini par s'habituer au fil des deux années qu'il avait passé à Poudlard, au fil des périodes de vacances où il l'avait emprunté, débuta pour une énième fois. Les mêmes paysages défilaient. Et cette fois, il ne sortit pas du compartiment pour risquer de tomber sur James. Il n'avait pas parlé à son frère depuis Pâques et il ne voulait pas lui parler. Et ce n'était pas tant qu'il avait été méchant avec lui, mais qu'il avait été méchant avec Scorpius. Et ça, c'était quelque chose qu'il ne tolérerait pas.

Il était dix-huit heures lorsqu'enfin ils atteignirent la gare de King's Cross, et les mêmes visages qui les attendaient sur le quai.

* * *

 _La seconde année est donc finie! Je suis curieuse de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé, et surtout, de voir ce que vous penserez de la troisième_


	18. Chapter 18

_Troisième année !_

 **Soyann :** _Merci pour ton commentaire :) Oui, Carey aura un rôle plus important à partir de maintenant; et aussi, j'ai prévu une ""confrontation"" entre Malefoy et Potter - mais ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite_ _._

 _Pour récapituler les options qui ont été choisi :_

 _-Rose : SACM, Etude des Moldus_

 _-Phebe : Divination, Etude des Runes_

 _-Carey : Arithmancie, Etude des Runes_

 _-Scorpius : Etude des Moldus, Arithmancie_

 _-Augustus : Etude des Moldus, Etude des Runes_

 _-Anson : Arithmancie, SACM_

 _-Albus : Etude des Moldus, Arithmancie_

 _-Dominique : Etude des Moldus, Etude des Runes_

 **Trigger Warning/ Homophobie intériorisé pour ce chapitre**

* * *

Sous ses pieds, les lumières rouges et jaunes émanant des fenêtres des maisons et des devantures des boutiques encore partiellement ouvertes malgré l'heure tardive découpaient de flous carrés lumineux sur le goudron noir de la route et sur le ciment gris du trottoir. Sous ses yeux, les lampadaires paraissaient comme des globes blancs suspendues dans les airs, projetant leur rayon de trapèze sur les trottoirs, faisant ressortir encore plus leurs rayures sombres entre lesquelles avaient parvenir à survivre de rares brins d'herbe pâles et maigres. L'air frais de la nuit, juste assez froid pour le rafraîchir et juste assez chaud pour ne pas qu'il frissonne, frôler avec légèreté ses bras découverts, tandis que sur sa gauche défilaient les façades de bâtiments de différentes tailles des bureaux en faillite dans de petites maisons miteuses, des immeubles hauts, aux fenêtres le plus souvent condamnées, des petites boutiques enfermées sous des cages de fer et des restaurants dont on voyait le personnel s'agiter derrière les vitres, avec un intérieur d'une clarté remarquable sous la relative précipitation de la soirée.

Albus entendait le frottement régulier qu'effectuait les roues sur la terre plate qu'offrait la route, lissait depuis longtemps par le passage des voitures et des bus, délavée et creusée par les flaques de pluie, noircie par les pots d'échappement et colorée de toutes les couleurs par l'essence. Le bruit des moteurs des voitures, au loin, des bruits étouffés caractéristiques aux maisons lui parvenaient, parfois, entrecoupés par le vent qui lui frappait les oreilles de temps à autres. Le ciel était noir, les étoiles qui le criblaient d'ordinaire semblaient s'être éteintes sous le nuage de pollution que toute la ville rejetée, et la lune et ses faisceaux pâles étaient à peine devinables sous les châles gris qui les recouvraient.

D'un moment à un autre, un arrêt de bus, ses parois de plastique transparentes, taguées au marqueur depuis sa mise en place, et ses affiches publicitaires qui se décollaient sous l'humidité et le passage des usagers une cabine téléphonique, se tenant droite, debout seule sur un trottoir, la porte souvent de côté et la peinture s'écaillant se mettaient en travers de son chemin, et ce n'était plus qu'un redoublement du vent habituel, qui agitait lentement ses vêtements sous l'air plat de l'été la disparition de tous les autres bruits de la nuit les voitures, les maisons alors qu'il les contournait.

L'odeur du bitume atteignait ses narines aussi rapidement et fortement que celle de la pluie au printemps, mêlée à un défilement d'autres senteurs la fraîcheur des arbres, l'essence et l'alcool, différentes teintes de brûlé et l'odeur du neuf des maisons neuves, des habits neufs, des voitures neuves, caractéristiques des grandes villes venaient toutes l'atteindre dans l'air léger du mois d'août. Et puis il y eut le moment où toutes ses odeurs s'évanouirent, où tous ses bruits semblèrent disparaître, alors qu'il ne cessait de rouler enfin, le calme des collines, la douceur des plantes, l'air apaisant des arbres, parvinrent jusqu'à lui, et Albus s'arrêta.

Il sentit son corps se réchauffer à peine était-il descendu de la planche, et son pied heurta le trottoir, un pas lourd et ferme comme s'il cherchait à tout prix à se raccrocher à la terre. Jetant le skate-board sous son bras, il marcha jusqu'au banc, l'herbe lui frôlant les chevilles et refroidissant ses chaussures. Enfin, il était heureux, car ils avaient trouvé un endroit à Londres où il n'y avait personne à cette heure-ci, et ça, ce n'était pas quelque chose de simple.

-Tu te débrouilles bien, fit une voix derrière lui, résonnant dans la nuit et seulement atténuée par les arbres qu'elle rencontrait. Enfin... comparé au début de l'été.

Albus se retourna vers lui et esquissa un sourire.

-Tu ne te débrouilles pas mal non plus, Anson, fit-il.

Il se laissa tomber sur le banc, essoufflé par tout le trajet qu'il venait d'effectuer.

-Cette rue est tranquille, fit remarquer Anson en balayant du regard les troncs des arbres, derrière lesquels on voyait encore briller les lumières de la ville. C'est cool que mes parents l'aient choisi.

-C'est cool que tes parents aient déménagé à Londres, lui dit Albus.

C'était vrai. Albus n'aurait pas pu imaginer à quoi aurait ressembler son été sans Anson dans les parages. Celui-ci esquissa ses lèvres en un sourire.

-C'est pas faux, marmonna-t-il.

Ils restèrent encore un instant en silence, dans le parc, sans rien dire parler n'était pas nécessaire. Ça n'avait jamais été le cas, avec Anson. Ce qui était complètement contraire à la manière dont Scorpius fonctionnait.

Les minutes passèrent, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin Anson se redresse, et ne tourne sa tête vers lui.

-Je pense que je dois rentrer, fit-il. Il est déjà minuit.

-Je croyais que tes parents n'étaient pas là, ce soir, souffla Albus.

-Justement, lui dit Anson en lui adressant un sourire modeste. C'est encore pire c'est Carey qui garde la maison. Et si je suis trop en retard... je vais passer un sale quart d'heure.

C'est vrai que, contrairement à Anson, Carey était plutôt à cheval sur le règlement. Souriant pour montrer sa compréhension, Albus se leva à son tour, sa planche toujours sous le bras, et ils regagnèrent la route. Là, ils se mirent à marcher.

-J'ai pas vraiment envie de retourner à Poudlard, avoua Albus à mi-voix, comme s'il faisait une confidence. Je veux dire... d'ordinaire, les étés, je m'ennuie, mais...

-Pas cette fois ?

-Pas cette fois, répéta Albus avec un sourire, la tête baissée vers le sol pour garder un air désintéressé.

Ils marchèrent en silence un moment.

-Moi non plus, dit alors Anson. Pourtant, Poudlard est le meilleur endroit sur Terre, et c'est la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée, mais cet été a été vraiment cool.

Albus hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Ils tournèrent à l'angle d'une rue Anson habitait tout près.

-Merci, Albus, dit alors Anson.

Albus se sentit rougir. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Anson le remerciait c'était lui, qui le devait.

-C'est normal, fit-il malgré tout.

Enfin, Anson s'arrêta devant une petite grille de fer, qu'il écarta en un bruit métallique. Il la rabattit contre son cadre, et entra dans le petit espace que la grille et la porte d'entrée conférait. Là, il appuya sur l'interphone.

-Voilà, fit Anson. Hum... Carey va descendre pour ouvrir, mais il est au cinquième étage, alors ça va prendre du temps.

Albus hocha vaguement la tête. Une lampe vacillait, au-dessus de leur tête, éclairant avec une lumière blanche abrutissante le petit espace qu'ils avaient, et qui les séparait. Et aussi mauvaise la lumière était-elle, Albus ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver qu'Anson avait l'air plutôt mignon. Le silence s'installa entre eux, seulement troublé par les bruits des mouches attirées par la lumière.

Il le regardait dans les yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, Albus ne baissa le regard.

-Merci, hum... répéta-t-il pour briser le silence qui s'était installé. C'était cool.

Il releva les yeux vers Anson – il était plus grand que lui, maintenant – et ils retombèrent dans un mutisme marqué uniquement par leur respiration saccadée. Enfin, après des secondes qui lui parurent infinies, il sentit Anson se pencher vers lui et, doucement, poser ses lèvres contre les siennes tandis qu'il soutenait l'arrière de son crâne de sa main.

C'était juste un baiser, où Albus pouvait sentir le souffle d'Anson contre sa joue, sa main contre sa tête, ses doigts se mêler à ses cheveux, mais il se retrouva à s'y perdre.

Et puis, brusquement, il retrouva ses esprits, et il réussit à se dégager de leur étreinte. Albus recula et sentit le contact, dur, du mur contre son dos. Il dévisageait Anson des yeux, sentant son visage se décomposer petit à petit, tandis qu'il se sentait frappé par l'effroi.

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? réussit-il à articuler.

Un millier de pensées, des pensées confuses, se mélangeaient dans sa tête, s'entremêlaient, fusaient en un éclair et disparaissaient aussitôt, sans même qu'il ne réussisse à les comprendre ou à les interpréter.

En même temps, il entendit un grand bruit, et il se retourna pour voir Carey apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte. Le regard d'Albus se posa sur lui. Et puis il alla sur Anson, et enfin vers la route, sur sa droite.

-Bonne nuit, souffla-t-il d'une voix faible avant de tourner les talons.

Il arriva sur le trottoir, et reprit son trajet en sens inverse. Il ne comprenait rien, il ne pensait à rien et à tout en même temps, il...

 _Il avait embrassé Anson ?_ Non. Ça devait être Anson qui l'avait embrassé. Ou alors... ou alors aucun d'eux n'avait embrassé l'autre. Oui, c'était mieux comme ça.

Albus se sentait saisi par les vertiges, par des nausées qui contractaient son ventre et sa gorge, sa tête le tournant et l'assourdissant. Mais il n'en tint pas compte, tenta de les oublier, les unes après les autres, et laissa son skate-board retomber sur le sol.

Peut-être que s'il se le répétait assez, ce serait comme si rien ne serait arrivé.

Il ne s'arrêta pas de rouler. Sa maison était loin, mais il connaissait le chemin, et il n'avait pas envie de prendre le bus. Il ne prêtait pas attention aux maisons qui défilaient, non plus, ou aux lumières vacillantes des lampadaires. Albus gardait ses yeux rivés quelque part sur le sol, voyant le trottoir défilait.

Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire, en fait ? Ce n'était pas quelque chose que l'on faisait avec ses amis, ça – enfin, on n'embrassait pas ses amis. À moins qu'Anson ne pensait pas à lui comme on pense d'un ami. Et ça, ce n'était pas possible, car... car... car ce n'était pas de cette manière que deux amis, que deux garçons, devaient penser l'un à l'autre, tout simplement. C'était scientifiquement et naturellement impossible.

Enfin, si, c'était peut-être possible, en fait, si Albus était... si il était... si il était... Le mot semblait le brûler de l'intérieur sans qu'il ne parvienne à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à ses lèvres. Non, ce n'était pas possible, il...

Peut-être qu'il aurait pu embrasser Anson, si il était _gay_. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Tout d'abord, il n'avait pas aimé embrasser Anson. En fait, lorsqu'il y repensait, il se sentait saisi de haut-le-cœur. Et puis, c'était le genre de trucs qui n'arrivait qu'aux autres, déjà.

Il ne s'arrêta pas de rouler. Il n'entendait rien, autour de lui, tandis qu'il sentait encore la chaleur monter jusqu'à sa tête. Il avait peur, maintenant. Albus devait penser. Après tout, il ne s'était jamais intéressé aux garçons, mais il ne s'était jamais intéressé aux filles non plus. Il se rappelait des discussions qu'il avait avec ses camarades de chambre, dans le dortoir des Serpentard, et comment il se sentait tout de suite mal à l'aise lorsque la question des filles se posait. Et puis... Anson l'avait embrassé. Ou il avait embrassé Anson. Et si c'était un signe, après tout ?

Il se sentit saisi de vertiges, sa vue se floutait de plus en plus tandis que ses pensées se faisaient plus rapides, plus nombreuses, plus profondes, aussi. Car Albus _ne pouvait pas_ être gay. C'était simplement impossible ! Il était déjà dyslexique, ce qui lui posait encore problème pour ses examens, parfois, et risquait chaque année de redoubler (ce qui lui attirerait toutes les critiques de la presse et, accessoirement, de la Grande-Bretagne). Et puis, il avait été le premier Potter à Serpentard ça aussi, c'était la honte. Personne n'aimait Serpentard. C'était la pire maison. Ils ne s'étaient pas battus lors de la Bataille de Poudlard et depuis, tout le monde les hait plus que tout. Et les journaux avaient tellement parlé de lui après sa répartition... en bien et en mal, soulignant à quel point c'était honteux pour ses parents. Ça lui faisait encore mal, lorsqu'il y repensait.

Et puis il était ami avec Scorpius Malefoy, aussi. À ça aussi, les médias commençaient à s'en mêler, car il y avait eu un long article en début du mois de juillet sur leur amitié. Albus savait que, dans son dos, tous les sorciers et sorcières parlaient de lui en mal Albus, le membre de la famille Weasley qui n'était pas aussi beau que son cousin Louis, pas aussi drôle que son cousin Fred, pas aussi intéressant que Fred Albus, le membre de la famille Potter qui était aussi le maillon faible, là où Teddy et James semblaient briller. On lui tapait dessus pour faire ressortir à quel point toutes les personnes autour de lui étaient meilleures, et il le savait, et il était... Albus était exténué.

Alors, après tout ça, qu'est ce qui allait se passer si il était gay ? Qu'est ce que dirait James, qui lui avait déjà dit qu'il recherchait de l'attention simplement car il était ami avec Scorpius ? Qu'est ce que dirait sa famille, lorsqu'on leur apprendra qu'Albus était, encore une fois, celui qui se différenciait, en mal, celui qui leur faisait honte ? Qu'est ce que dirait les médias, les journaux, la radio, les sorciers, la Grande-Bretagne, lorsqu'encore une fois on leur donnera une occasion de parler de lui avec agressivité pour rappeler à tout le monde à quel point, lui, Albus, était un échec ?

Il avait envie de vomir, maintenant. Il ne voulait pas ça. Il ne voulait pas être gay. Pourquoi Albus ne pouvait-il pas être comme tout le monde, pour une fois, dans sa vie ? Il voulait pleurer, maintenant.

Il poussa la porte d'un geste brusque de la main et se jeta presque à l'intérieur du hall d'entrée. Il était à bout de forces, et il semblait parvenir à mettre un pied devant l'autre motivé seulement par l'idée de rejoindre sa chambre au plus vite possible.

-Hé, Albus, tu as vu l'heure ?!

Il s'arrêta dans les marches, espérant qu'on ne remarquerait pas qu'il tremblait. Il était tellement surpris par cette interruption, tellement désespéré à l'idée qu'il allait devoir parler encore un moment et prétendre qu'il ne pensait à rien d'important, pour être inquiet du ton furieux de sa mère. Il se tourna vers elle, la main sur la rampe. Elle se tenait debout au milieu du hall.

-C'est les vacances, répondit-il simplement, d'une voix rendue plus forte par l'angoisse, en espérant que ça suffirait.

-Tu plaisantes j'espère ? répondit sa mère.

Albus roula des yeux et chassa les larmes qui commençaient à le gagner. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas parler tout de suite ? Rien que l'idée lui paraissait au dessus de ses forces.

-Et qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? Me lancer un sort ? rétorqua-t-il.

Sa réplique ne parut qu'énerver encore plus sa mère.

-Tu as disparu ! Au beau milieu de la soirée ! s'emporta-t-elle. Sans même laisser un mot ! Alors maintenant, tu vas arrêter de prendre ce ton-là, et...

-Dis, maman, coupa Albus, d'un ton rendu dur par la colère et la fatigue, en haussant la voix pour couvrir la sienne. Quand tu avais mon âge, toi et papa n'avaient pas – genre – aider un tueur en série à s'échapper à dos d'hippogriffe ? Je crois que je peux rester en ville avec des amis jusqu'à minuit.

 _Si Anson était son ami_ , pensa-t-il, avant de secouer la tête pour se reconcentrer sur le moment. Et en effet, sa mère se retrouva muette. Alors, Albus grimpa une nouvelle volée de marches.

-Si tu ne redescends pas tout de suite, j'envoie un hibou à ton père ! s'écria sa mère en dernier recours.

-Et qu'est ce qu'il va faire ? Revenir ici ? Tu sais très bien qu'il préférerait mourir !

Il atteignit enfin le palier du premier étage.

-Albus Severus Potter ! tonna sa mère, sa voix s'élevant du rez-de-chaussé. Je te promets que...

Une porte s'ouvrit un peu plus loin dans le couloir, et Albus tourna la tête. James s'avança vers lui, s'approcha des escaliers sans le quitter des yeux.

-Super, tu l'as mis en colère, cracha-t-il avec un regard noir en sa direction. J'espère que t'es content, crétin.

Albus lui tourna le dos tandis qu'il descendait les marches, et il entra dans sa chambre. Les lumières étaient éteintes, et il ne pouvait que discerner les contours sombres de son lit alors que la porte de sa chambre claquait dans son dos. L'étendard, vert et argent, orné du grand serpent de sa maison, semblait briller parmi toutes les masses sombres qu'il percevait sous ses yeux.

Avec un dernier effort surhumain, Albus se traîna jusqu'à son lit, et s'y laissa tomber, sans prendre le temps et l'énergie de se mettre en pyjamas. Ils le détestaient tous, de toutes manières. Albus aurait aimé pouvoir revenir deux ans en arrière, lorsqu'il n'était pas encore à Poudlard, lorsque les choses étaient simples, tellement plus simples. Où il parlait à James, où il se sentait aimé et pas spécialement menacé par les journaux. Où son père était avec eux et où sa mère ne s'énervait pas si facilement. Mais là encore, il y a deux ans, il était dyslexique. Il l'avait sûrement toujours été. Il ne pensait pas qu'il y avait de remède miracle, pour ça. Ni pour ça ni pour... ni pour le fait d'être gay. En fait, il y avait toujours eu un problème, chez lui. Il y avait toujours eu quelque chose qui clochait.

Albus aimerait bien retrouver le moment où il n'était pas encore né. Au moins, il n'existait pas, et lorsqu'il n'existait pas, il y avait pas de problème. Il n'avait pas de problème. Les choses étaient beaucoup plus simples, de cette perspective. Il n'y avait pas de James, ou de Poudlard, ou de parents, ou d'Anson. Il n'avait à se soucier de rien et personne n'avait à se soucier de lui – même si bon, sur ce point, il lui semblait que c'était déjà le cas.

Il aimerait tellement que Scorpius soit là. Tout était tellement mieux, avec Scorpius. Scorpius l'aidait à voir les choses d'un meilleur côté. Scorpius l'aidait à avoir plus confiance en lui. Scorpius lui faisait sentir que peut-être sa vie n'était pas un échec sur toute la ligne et qu'il était aimé. Scorpius rendait simplement toutes les choses les plus minuscules un milliard de fois fantastiques, et semblait lui faire oublier tout ses problèmes.

Albus aurait aimé que Scorpius soit là.

Albus s'avança sur le quai, tentant d'ignorer l'angoisse qui enserrait tout son corps. La foule de sorciers, qui se mélangeaient, se mêlaient, sous ses yeux, l'inquiétait malgré l'habitude qu'il avait fini par prendre de la voir, tous les ans, le premier septembre. Enfin, il ne savait pas qui il pourrait croiser dans cette foule. Est-ce qu'Anson allait lui parler ? Si il était Anson, il ne l'approcherait pas. Albus n'avait pas revu Anson depuis... depuis ce soir-là. Est-ce qu'il verrait Scorpius ? Qu'est ce qu'il devrait dire à Scorpius ? Il ne devait rien dire à Scorpius, rien de ce qui ne s'était passé, ou sinon... Albus ne voulait pas imaginer ce qui se passerait sinon.

Et Rose ? Il savait que Rose n'était pas stupide. Elle savait que quelque chose était en train de se passer, elle l'avait déjà interrogé, même, sans succès. Il finirait bien par trouver une excuse, par trouver quelque chose, pour qu'elle détourne ses pensées de lui.

Enfin, Albus traînait son chariot, jusqu'à atteindre le Poudlard Express, sa vue à moitié brouillée par le nuage de fumée blanche que dégageait le train. Il quitta très vite sa mère et son frère – de toute façon, il n'avait pas grand chose à leur dire – et monta immédiatement à bord du premier wagon qui se présentait.

-Albus ! Hé, Al', attends-moi...

Il se retourna. Lily courait, derrière lui, traînant sa lourde valise. Elle avait le souffle court, le visage aussi rouge que ses cheveux, qu'elle avait attaché à l'aide d'un élastique, d'une manière un peu négligé mais qui lui allait bien – de toute manière, tout lui allait bien, à Lily. Albus le savait car Rose le lui disait tout le temps. Elle portait le sweat-shirt jaune et noir de la maison de Poufsouffle.

-C'est bon, je l'ai, fit Albus en saisissant sa valise et en la déposant sur le plancher du train, avant de tendre sa main vers sa sœur.

Elle la saisit d'une poigne ferme et ils entrèrent dans le train. Albus marchait devant, sa valise roulant derrière lui, celle de Lily qu'il portait avec difficulté tout en tentant de se frayer un chemin parmi les trop nombreux élèves déjà présents dans le train et qui encombraient le couloir. C'était un peu ridicule, il le savait, car Lily, malgré le fait qu'elle était plus jeune que lui, était aussi plus grande.

-Tu as un compartiment ? demanda-t-il, soufflant sous le poids des deux valises.

-Oh, hum... souffla Lily, dans son dos. Je pense que je vais essayer de retrouver Lucy, Louis, Hugo, et les Scamander.

Finalement, Albus s'arrêta au bout du couloir, dans un coin encore tranquille, et Lily lui fit face, saisissant sa valise en échange de la cage de la chouette de son frère, dont elle s'était saisie pour l'aider. Enfin, elle lui adressa un sourire.

-Merci, Al', tu es le meilleur frère du monde, dit-elle d'un air ravi.

-La compétition n'est pas difficile, marmonna-t-il en souriant malgré tout.

Lily feignit la réflexion, levant les yeux au ciel quelques instants.

-Si, il y a Teddy, fit-elle alors.

-Ah, oui, laissa échapper Albus, son visage se durcissant. J'avais oublié Teddy.

-Mais tu le terrasses d'un simple regard, ne t'en fais pas, assura Lily avec un nouveau sourire, avant de tourner les talons et d'entrer dans le wagon suivant.

Albus resta au milieu de chemin, sans savoir quoi faire ni où aller. Enfin, il entendit un grand bruit, derrière lui, accompagné de bruits de pas, et il se retrouva à espérer que ce ne soit n'importe qui, même James, à l'exception d'Anson. N'importe qui, vraiment.

Albus aurait préféré affronter Voldemort plutôt qu'Anson à ce moment.

-Albus ! s'exclama, cependant, Phebe, en arrivant vers lui.

-Phebe ! s'écria-t-il en retour, sa voix rendue plus forte par le soulagement. Hum... ça a été, tes vacances ?

-Oui, répondit-elle, semblant un peu intriguée par son attitude, quand même.

Elle s'approcha de lui, portant sa valise à l'aide de ses deux mains.

-Tu as grandi, pendant les vacances, dit alors Albus, sentant la gêne l'envahir.

-Ce n'est pas ton cas, souffla-t-elle avec un sourire amusé.

-Je sais, merci, marmonna-t-il.

Enfin, elle ouvrit la porte donnant sur le wagon où Lily venait de disparaître, et s'y engouffra.

-Tu viens ? demanda-t-elle. Je pense que Rose, Augustus, Scorpius et Anson ne sont pas loin.

Albus hocha maladroitement la tête, avant de la suivre dans le wagon, la peur le saisissant une nouvelle fois. N'importe qui, _sauf_ Anson.

* * *

 _Voilà n'hésitez pas à me laisser savoir ce que vous en avez pensé!_


	19. Chapter 19

_Hey tout d'abord merci à vous tous et à vous toutes pour vos commentaires sur le précédent chapitre 3 C'était un chapitre plutôt important, comme vous l'avez sûrement deviné, alors je suis heureuse que ça vous ai plu. J'espère que votre rentrée se passe bien!_

* * *

La salle du cours d'arithmancie était située au septième étage, dans une des ailes les plus éclairées du château le soleil entrait par les carreaux des vitres, qui donnaient sur le parc, en ajoutant encore plus au sommeil qui gagnait petit à petit la salle sous les lourds rayons du soleil. Face à eux, devant le tableau, la professeure Vector semblait partir dans des explications faramineuses, d'un air passionné qui l'assommait, et Scorpius entendait autour de lui les respirations des autres élèves se faire de plus en plus profondes, les voix de plus en plus endormies. Par Merlin... bien que le tout premier cours qu'ils avaient eu avec Mrs. Vector s'était bien passé, les cours suivant s'étaient révélés être aussi ennuyant que Rose l'avait laissé penser.

Tout à l'avant, à l'autre bout de la salle, il y avait les frères Bramer Anson et Carey. Les yeux de Scorpius se posèrent sur leur dos. Ils étaient tout en haut, dans les espèces de marches qui descendaient, comme un amphithéâtre, jusqu'au tableau. À côté de lui, Albus avait la tête avachie contre son bras, sa plume émettant un grattement sur le parchemin, tandis que, en élevant un peu la tête par-dessus son épaule, Scorpius pouvait voir les contours noirs d'un petit dessin.

-Tu devrais suivre, Al', marmonna-t-il, sans vraiment s'inquiéter, puisqu'ils étaient tout de même loin du tableau. C'est un des cours les plus compliqués de Poudlard, et...

-Attends, Scorpius, le coupa-t-il en enfonçant encore plus son visage contre le parchemin. Je n'ai pas fini.

-Très bien, soupira celui-ci en rejetant sa tête en arrière. Mais ça va te retomber dessus, à un moment ou un autre.

-On dirait Rose, quand tu parles comme ça, lui dit Albus.

Scorpius se surprit à sourire. Oui, il marquait un point. En attendant, le professeur n'avait pas cessé de parler, et Scorpius commençait à s'assoupir à son tour. Était-ce possible d'être si ennuyeux ?

-Et maintenant, si quelqu'un peut me donner la propriété du sept exposant quarante-deux, reprit la professeure Vector. Quelqu'un qui suit le cours, comme... Mr. Potter, par exemple.

Le regard perçant du professeur s'étant planté sur leur table, et Scorpius se figea tandis qu'Albus relevait lentement la tête de son morceau de parchemin. Lentement, ils échangèrent un regard, et puis enfin, Albus laissa tomber sa plume, et regarda à son tour la professeure dans les yeux.

-Pardonnez-moi, professeure, balbutia-t-il poliment. Je n'écoutais pas.

-J'avais cru comprendre, rétorqua Mrs. Vector. Alors, une réponse ?

Albus ouvrit une première fois la bouche, l'air perplexe. Il fronça les sourcils.

-Je ne sais pas, répéta-t-il. Enfin...

-Eh bien, devinez, répondit la professeure, les lèvres pincées.

Albus balaya la salle du regard, en l'espoir d'une aide inattendue – mais tous les regards se contentaient d'être posés sur lui. Enfin, il se gratta le coin de la tête, en signe de réflexion.

-Sept exposant quarante-deux, répéta-t-il. Ce serait... la quantification de l'univers ?

Il ne lâcha pas Mrs. Vector du regard qui, après un moment de silence, se détourna enfin de lui, revenant au tableau.

-C'est exact, Mr. Potter, fit-elle d'une voix sèche. C'est pour ça que je n'enlèverai que cinq points à Serpentard.

Scorpius vit Albus prendre une profonde inspiration tout en se décrispant. Il retomba peu à peu sur la table, restant tout de même alerte. Enfin, la professeure était revenue à son cours.

-Comment tu as fait ça ? souffla Scorpius en se penchant légèrement vers son ami. Je veux dire... comment tu connaissais la réponse ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit alors Albus en haussant les épaules. J'ai dû entendre ça quelque part, je suppose.

-Tu as dû entendre ça quelque part ? répéta Scorpius en fronçant les sourcils. Tu étais doué en maths ? Je veux dire, avant Poudlard.

Albus rit doucement, s'arrêtant assez vite en se rappelant que la professeure pouvait les entendre.

-Ce n'est pas que j'étais bon en maths, répondit-il. C'était juste la matière où j'étais le moins nul.

Scorpius sourit à son tour. Finalement, ils tentèrent de se concentrer, du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, sur le cours du professeure Vector. L'attention des élèves s'était faite un peu plus assidue après l'interruption qu'il venait d'y avoir.

-Hé, souffla une nouvelle fois Scorpius. Est-ce que tu as ton autorisation pour Pré-au-Lard ?

-Oui, ma mère l'a signé, répondit-il, avant de s'arrêter un instant. Enfin... Lily et moi avons recopié sa signature depuis l'autorisation de James.

-Ah, marmonna Scorpius.

-C'est juste que... elle ne semble pas avoir l'esprit pour ça, ces derniers temps, reprit Albus.

L'expression de Scorpius se fit plus perplexe. Si les choses n'allaient pas si bien que ça pour Albus, ces temps-ci, il voulait être là pour lui. Il voulait qu'il le sache.

-Si tu veux en parler... commença-t-il.

-Non, coupa tout de suite Albus. C'est bon, ne t'en fais pas.

Scorpius n'insista pas. Il savait que parfois, Albus avait besoin de temps pour se confier. Ils restèrent silencieux, écoutant les phrases sans fin de la professeure.

-Alors... marmonna Albus. C'est quand la sortie, à Pré-au-Lard ?

-Dans deux semaines, répondit Scorpius d'un air jovial. C'est le 5 octobre. Je veux dire... j'attends ça depuis des mois ! Enfin... Phebe et Augustus ont du travail à cause de l'étude des runes, donc ça risque d'être que Rose, Anson, toi et moi.

Albus ne répondait pas, alors Scorpius poursuivit :

-On pourrait aller à Honeydukes. Ou aux Trois Balais. Je n'ai pas encore décidé. À vrai dire, j'aimerai bien aller aux Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux, mais ça m'a l'air... je ne sais pas... trop bruyant – c'est pas contre ta famille, cependant, mais...

-Je ne pense pas que je vais venir, Scorpius, dit alors Albus, sans relever les yeux vers lui.

Celui-ci s'arrêta net, se tournant vers son ami, les sourcils froncés, l'air confus. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi Albus ne voudrait pas se rendre à Pré-au-Lard avec eux. Après tout, de mémoire, il était aussi enthousiaste que Rose ou que Scorpius lui-même à l'idée de sortir un peu de Poudlard.

-Quoi ? souffla Scorpius. Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit tout bas Albus, l'air soudainement un peu gêné. Juste que... je n'ai pas trop la tête à ça ces derniers temps, d'accord ?

-Tu n'as pas vraiment la tête à grand chose, en ce moment, on dirait, reprit Scorpius, en sentant l'inquiétude monter de plus en plus. Tu es sûr que ça va ?

-Oui, assura Albus, d'une voix un peu plus précipitée, toujours en évitant son regard. Ça va parfaitement, Scorpius.

-C'est à cause de tes parents ? devina-t-il.

-Non, ce n'est pas à cause de...

Sa voix se termina en un grognement de frustration. Scorpius le vit rouler des yeux. Enfin, il se pencha vers son parchemin. Scorpius voyait bien qu'il ne voulait pas avoir cette conversation, mais s'il se passait quelque chose, il voulait être au courant.

-D'accord, céda enfin Albus. C'est à cause de mes parents. Tu es content, maintenant ?

-Je ne dirais pas ça comme ça, marmonna Scorpius en retenant avec difficulté un sourire. Mais oui, je suis plutôt fier.

Il entendit Albus laisser échapper un rire, un peu malgré lui.

-En tout cas, reprit Scorpius. Si tu as besoin d'en parler, je suis là.

-Oui, je sais, coupa aussitôt Albus. Et non. Mais merci quand même.

-Je veux juste que tu saches que si tu as un problème, je suis là, répéta Scorpius.

-Je sais déjà ça, reprit Albus d'un air catégorique. Merci.

Scorpius hocha vaguement la tête.

-Content que tu le saches, marmonna-t-il.

C'est le moment que choisit la professeure pour se retourner vers ses élèves, et encore une fois, son regard se posa sur Albus et Scorpius.

-Pouvez-vous vous taire, Mr. Malefoy ? souffla-t-elle. À moins que vous ne sachiez déjà ce que signifie un axipète.

-Non, madame, répondit alors Scorpius en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans sa chaise.

La professeure se détourna, et il put se remettre à respirer.

oOo

Il avait attendu ça pendant des jours, des mois, même, et maintenant, Scorpius pouvait enfin voir les toits de Pré-au-Lard s'étendre sous ses yeux, les rues pavées, les devantures des boutiques qui s'enfonçaient dans la vallée, et surtout, les dizaines de sorciers qui allaient d'un endroit à l'autre, d'une boutique à une autre, les élèves se mêlant aux boutiquiers se mêlant à des clients venus d'ailleurs en Grande-Bretagne. Enfin, Scorpius descendait le long du parc, ses pieds heurtant les cailloux du large sentier, suivant la masse d'élèves autour de lui, Rose et Anson à ses côtés.

-L'étude des moldus est trop facile, en fait, admit Rose alors qu'ils passaient les grilles de fer.

-Ce n'est pas pour ça que tu l'as prise, de base ? souffla Scorpius.

-Tu n'as pas tord, admit Rose avec un sourire. Et vous, l'arithmancie ?

-Aussi... compliquée que tu nous l'avais dit, fit Scorpius en haussant les épaules avec indifférence, souriant toujours, tandis qu'ils arrivaient près de Pré-au-Lard.

Déjà, Scorpius voyait les élèves plus âgés, ceux qui connaissaient mieux le village pour y être déjà venus, s'élancer vers leur boutique préférée, et, d'un air intrigué, il s'approcha des devantures, des portes de bois des bars, sans vraiment oser y mettre les pieds. Rose, à côté de lui, l'imitait, l'air aussi enthousiaste que lui. Enfin, un grand sourire aux lèvres, elle se tourna vers eux.

-Alors, qu'est ce que vous voulez faire en premier ?

Anson et Scorpius échangèrent un regard.

-Honeydukes, répondit alors Anson, tandis qu'un sourire s'esquissait sur son visage.

La boutique d'Honeydukes était sûrement la plus colorée, la plus éclairée, de l'allée centrale de Pré-au-Lard – enfin, si on oubliait la boutique de farces et attrapes qui, elle, battait des records. D'une allée à une autre, Scorpius voyait des élèves de Poudlard, en groupe plus ou moins important, circulaient parmi les confiseries, s'arrêtant, l'air émerveillé, face à certaines étagères. Il vit Elvira Holmes, de Serpentard, traîner par le poignet Howell Fidget, de sa maison, et qui lui adressa un grand sourire tandis que leur regard se croisait, d'un rayon à un autre, tandis que derrière lui, Scorpius entendait Anson et Rose s'attarder sur les étagères.

-Tu savais qu'ils sortaient ensemble ?

La voix de Rose le surprit un peu, si proche de son oreille, et Scorpius se retourna vers elle, l'air intrigué. Elvira et Howell ? C'était impossible, ils étaient trop... ils étaient trop... l'an dernier, en potions, ils ne pouvaient même pas allumer un feu tant ils étaient occupés à se disputer.

-Je te promets, assura Rose en riant face à son air étonné. C'est Izora Woolahan qui me l'a dit. Tu sais, de Serdaigle ?

-Ah, oui, fit-il simplement avec un sourire humble.

Il n'avait aucune idée de qui était Izora Woolahan, mais il n'avait pas vraiment envie de passer les prochaines minutes à parler des potins de Poudlard. Scorpius plongea sa main dans la petite fontaine posée sur le rebord de la fenêtre de la boutique. Il sentait d'épaisses créatures serpentaient sous ses doigts, en un contact étrangement doux.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que _ça_? souffla-t-il, un peu amusé.

Rose prit un air émerveillé.

-Ce sont des Nudgefudges de Strorst, s'exclama-t-elle. C'est super rare. Je pensais qu'on n'en trouvait que sur le Chemin de Traverse !

-C'est... bizarre, commenta Scorpius en laissant un rire franchir ses lèvres.

-Tu devrais en acheter, assura Rose.

-Quoi ? Tu plaisantes ? rétorqua-t-il. Ça doit coûter une fortune.

-Très bien, reprit-elle, en tournant la tête vers lui, avec un grand sourire. Dans ce cas, je t'en achète.

-Rose, je...

-Mais tu me dois la moitié du paquet, reprit-elle en sortant déjà les gallions de sa poche, amusée.

Scorpius ne pouvait pas accepter ça, il... Il baissa les yeux, l'air gêné, mais Rose ne le lâchait pas du regard. Ses cheveux noirs avaient été tressé pour l'occasion, et ses yeux foncés ne quittaient pas les siens.

-Allez, Scorpius, fit-elle d'une voix traînante, un peu plus bas, comme une confidence. Tu sais que chez moi, on nous offre presque des Twigger 90 deuxième génération pour nos anniversaires ?

Les lèvres de Scorpius esquissèrent lentement un sourire, tandis qu'une légère gêne teintait ses joues en rouge.

-D'accord, très bien, céda-t-il.

Les Nudgefudges de Stost – ou de il-ne-savait-quel nom – étaient, en dépit de leur apparence... étrange (c'était des espèces de vers aux couleurs vives) assez sucré, assez doux, et, il devait l'admettre, assez addictif.

-Et c'est pour ça qu'Hassie a dit à Silas qu'elle l'aimait, poursuivait Rose, alors qu'ils descendaient le long de l'allée jusqu'à la barrière, en bordure des champs et des montagnes. Mais ça, on me l'a pas dit jusqu'à ce qu'April me le...

-Je suis désolé, interrompit doucement Scorpius. C'est qui, Hassie, déjà ?

Rose se stoppa et se tourna vers lui, un air amusé malgré l'irritation qu'elle affichait.

-Tu ne m'écoutais pas, fit-elle.

-Non, avoua Scorpius, en se saisissant d'un autre Nudgefudge. Désolé.

-C'est pas grave, dit alors Rose en lui souriant. Je n'écoute pas non plus, quand on me parle, en général.

Scorpius se surprit à rire.

-Tu m'écoutais quand je te parlais de mes parents, au moins ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui, Scorpius, répondit-elle en prenant un autre bonbon. Ça, j'ai écouté.

-Cool, laissa-t-il échapper alors qu'il s'accoudait à la barrière. Car j'avais pas envie de tout répéter.

Rose lui sourit doucement.

-Je n'ai toujours pas retrouvé Carey, souffla Anson en s'accoudant à son tour à côté de Scorpius. Il doit être perdu à la librairie.

-Carey n'aime pas lire, l'informa Rose en tournant la tête vers lui. Une fois, il a presque jeté son manuel de métamorphose par-dessus la fenêtre – je le sais car j'étais juste à côté de lui.

Anson sembla prendre un air perplexe quelques instants, le regard perdu dans les champs.

-Ah, peut-être, dit-il simplement, l'air buté. Il doit être au Trois Balais, alors.

-Comment ça se fait que tu ne sais pas ça ? demanda Scorpius en se penchant vers lui. Je veux dire... vous avez passé tout l'été ensemble.

-Pas _tout_ l'été, rectifia Anson. Il y avait Albus, aussi.

C'était vrai Albus le lui avait dit par lettres. Des lettres de plus en plus évasives au fil de l'été, ce qui l'avait un peu blessé car... Scorpius n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il pensait ça. Ça l'avait un peu blessé car Albus était _son_ meilleur ami, et pas celui d'Anson – même si, bien sûr, Albus pouvait avoir ses propres amis, il n'y voyait aucune objection. Scorpius aurait simplement aimé être prévenu. Et au final, il ne savait à peine ce qu'il avait fait de son été. Ça et le fait qu'il semblait avoir l'esprit ailleurs ces temps-ci, Albus ne lui parlait pas beaucoup depuis quelques mois.

-Et qu'est ce que vous avez fait de votre été ? demanda Scorpius.

-Du skate, répondit Anson en haussant les épaules avec indifférence. Il est plutôt doué, d'ailleurs. Il devrait vous montrer.

-Albus sait faire du skate ? répéta Rose, l'air incrédule, en se retenant à grande peine de rire.

-Tu ne savais pas ça ? fit Scorpius, l'air étonné, en relevant les yeux vers elle. Je veux dire... c'est ton cousin.

Rose haussa les épaules.

-Il ne m'a pas vraiment expliqué ce qu'il avait fait de son été, dit-elle, l'air un peu déçu.

-Moi non plus, compatit Scorpius.

-Et il n'a pas vraiment l'air d'avoir envie de parler en ce moment, reprit-elle.

-Toi aussi tu as remarqué ? fit-il. Ce n'est pas que moi ?

-Non, j'ai vu, moi aussi, leur dit alors Anson. Je pense que ça a quelque chose à voir avec le fait qu'on se soit embrassés.

Scorpius se figea et il entendit Rose s'étouffer avec le Nudgefudge qu'elle était en train d'arracher avec ses dents. Ils posèrent les yeux sur Anson, qui n'avait pas quitté la barrière, et qui regardait toujours dans le vide d'un air perplexe. Enfin, après de longues minutes de silence, où aucun d'eux ne savait quoi dire, ils remontèrent le long de l'allée.

-Est-ce que... est-ce que tu as entendu pareil que moi ? fit Scorpius, qui traînait à l'arrière avec Rose, le visage neutre.

Rose avait les sourcils légèrement froncés, comme si elle essayait encore de comprendre ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

-Si tu as entendu que Anson et Albus s'étaient embrassés, alors oui, on a entendu la même chose, lui dit-elle en se tournant vers lui.

Et ils détournèrent tous les deux le regard.

oOo

Les Trois Balais étaient sûrement l'endroit le plus peuplé de Pré-au-Lard lors des sorties organisées par le château. C'était un miracle que lui et Rose aient réussi à se traîner jusqu'à une table libre, dans un coin, entre tous les sorciers qui se pressaient entre les quatre murs de la taverne.

-Tu penses que c'est pour ça qu'il ne nous parle plus, en ce moment ? fit Rose, la tête entre les mains tandis qu'elle attendait sa bièraubeurre. Albus, je veux dire.

-Comment ça ? répondit Scorpius, assis face à elle. Rose, tu n'as pas pensé que – peut-être – ils s'étaient embrassés par accident ?

-Comment tu embrasses quelqu'un par accident ?

-Je ne sais pas, hum... tu glisses ? suggéra Scorpius. Contre une autre personne ? Contre les lèvres d'une autre personne ?

Rose rit, d'un rire nerveux, mais d'un rire quand même, et Scorpius se retrouva à l'imiter quelques secondes après, un peu plus timidement.

-Bien sûr, fit-elle en prenant une inspiration un peu plus calme.

Les deux bièraubeurres finirent par arriver jusqu'à leur table, et, d'un même regard, ils se saisirent de leur chope réciproque. Anson s'était éclipsé depuis une dizaine de minutes déjà, faire ils-ne-savaient-quoi ils-ne-savaient-où, et maintenant, Scorpius allait déguster sa toute première bièraubeurre.

-Tu es prêt ? demanda Rose, en relevant ses yeux vers lui.

-Je... Je crois... balbutia Scorpius en se battant contre un sourire qui trahirait son empressement.

Et, d'un même geste, ils portèrent la chope à leurs lèvres. C'était un liquide chaud, et très sucré, très doux, aussi, ce qui le surprit un peu, avec un goût assez proche du caramel qu'il recevait parfois à Noël. Lentement, Scorpius reposa la chope sur la table.

-C'est pas mauvais, dit-il alors.

Face à lui, Rose, qui tenait toujours sa bièraubeurre entre ses deux mains, recracha discrètement le liquide dans sa chope, tandis que son visage se contractait en une grimace.

-Tu plaisantes ? s'exclama-t-elle en fermant les yeux avec force. C'est... dégueulasse.

-J'ai pas trouvé, fit Scorpius en un grand rire.

-Je vois ça, s'écria Rose en reposant sa chope sur la table en un grand bruit. Scorpius... espèce de... Kelpie des marais.

Ils rirent pendant quelques instants encore, Scorpius buvant quelques gorgées de la bièraubeurre, face à lui.

-Alors, tu en penses quoi ? reprit Rose, qui, elle, se retenait de boire.

-Qu'est ce que _toi_ tu penses, fit Scorpius en toute réponse. Enfin... Albus et Anson ne sortent pas ensemble !

-Moins fort, Scorpius ! s'exclama Rose, en lui jetant un regard paniqué.

Celui-ci se tut et s'adossa à la banquette, sa chope entre les mains.

-Je veux dire... reprit-il, plus bas, avec plus de précautions. Ils ne peuvent pas sortir ensemble. Enfin... tu sais... c'est... deux garçons.

Rose sembla rire malgré elle, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, elle ne repose ses yeux sur lui.

-Tu es si... enfantin, Scorpius, lui dit-elle.

-Je ne suis pas un enfant, protesta-t-il.

-Je sais, répondit alors Rose.

Elle n'ajouta rien.

-Alors, reprit Scorpius, tout doucement. Qu'est ce qu'on devrait faire ?

Rose jeta un coup d'oeil à sa propre bièraubeurre, à peine entamée.

-Ça te dit si... on n'en reparle pas et on fait comme si on n'en avait jamais entendu parler ? Suggéra-t-elle.

Et, à son ton, Scorpius comprenait qu'elle était aussi perdue que lui.

-Mais... et Albus, alors ?

-Tu connais Albus aussi bien que moi – même si ça me fait mal de l'admettre, lui dit-elle. Tu sais très bien qu'il ne parlera de ce qui l'embête que si c'est _lui_ qui le décide.

Scorpius réfléchit quelques secondes, prit une gorgée de bièraubeurre.

-Oui, tu n'as pas tord, céda-t-il enfin.

Enfin, ils restèrent silencieux encore quelques instants, discutant de temps à autre des cours, de Pré-au-Lard, du château, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée de la taverne ne retentisse, et que Rose, qui la surveillait depuis quelques minutes déjà, ne se retourne.

-Je vais devoir y aller, lui dit-elle alors, en se levant.

Reposant sa chope, désormais vide, Scorpius l'imita, et ils jetèrent leur sac sur leurs épaules. Sur le pas de la porte se tenait une fille, assez grande, aux longs et épais cheveux roux, un sac sur le dos.

-Je vais encore devoir aller près de la Cabane Hurlante avec Hassie, fit-elle en désignant la fille du pouce. On se voit à Poudlard ?

-Attends... fit Scorpius en l'accompagnant encore un peu. Hassie, c'est... ?

-Hassie Collins, répondit Rose en riant. Ma meilleure amie. Celle qui sort avec Silas Gregory.

-C'est ça, reprit Scorpius avec un sourire, cette fois profondément soulagée. Hé, attends voir... je croyais que c'était Phebe, ta meilleure amie.

Il s'était arrêté, et Rose, déjà, s'était avancée de quelques pas.

-Je ne partage pas mon dortoir avec Phebe, Scorpius, dit-elle alors.

Et elle s'éloigna pour de bon. Pendant quelques instants encore, Scorpius resta au milieu de la taverne, un sourire sur ses lèvres, en la regardant s'éloigner.

* * *

 _Voilàà encore un chapitre! N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires._


	20. Chapter 20

_Voici le vingtième chapitre de cette fanfiction! Merci aux commentaires que vous avez laissé suite au dernier chapitre._

 **Soyann :** _La relation entre Rose et Scorpius va être très importante cette année; après, qu'elle soit platonique ou romantique, je n'en dis pas plus. Je sais que Scorose est tout de même très prisée par le fandom. Cette troisième année est, en effet, plus centrée sur Albus qu'autre chose, même si Scorpius va aussi avoir certains moments importants... vous allez voir ça ;)_

* * *

Le festin du 31 octobre avait toujours été quelque chose de grandiose, à Poudlard, et ça, Albus s'en était rendu compte deux années auparavant, déjà. Il y avait, face à lui, les bougies enchantées qui flottaient en l'air, les décorations annuelles les citrouilles au visage taillé dans leur façade, les fausses toiles d'araignées, les armures qui s'animaient un peu plus pour l'occasion. Les lueurs orange et violette des différentes flammes qui éclairaient la salle. Et puis la nourriture, surtout, encore plus abondante que les autres jours. Et pour ces différentes raisons, Halloween avait toujours été la fête préférait d'Albus, à Poudlard.

Tout à l'autre bout de la salle, déjà, à la table de Gryffondor, il pouvait voir la moitié de ses cousins et cousines plus ou moins rapprochés, plus ou moins en train de s'adresser la parole. Molly, son air anxieux et son visage consterné, comme si elle était constamment en train de traverser une crise existentielle Fred, son air amusé mais discret, juste à côté de James, nettement moins discret. Et puis Louis, nettement plus en avant le long de la table. Roxanne, quelque part. Et Rose, surtout. Elle était en train de rire à côté de ses amis, sans vraiment penser à Albus.

Et puis il y avait la table de Poufsouffle, un peu plus proche, là où se trouvait Lily, aux côtés d'Hugo et de Lucy, bien qu'elle était à Serdaigle. La table de Poufsouffle, où les yeux d'Albus ne pouvaient s'arrêter de tomber sur le petit groupe que Scorpius, Phebe et Augustus formaient.

Il s'en voulait un peu de les laisser tomber, c'était vrai. Il les avait laissé tomber pour Pré-au-Lard, il avait laissé tomber Anson et Scorpius pour les révisions d'Arithmancie – où il avait obtenu une bonne note sans réviser, d'ailleurs, à sa surprise – et il se faisait de moins en moins présent avec eux. Mais le problème, bien sûr, ce n'était pas Rose ou Scorpius. C'était Anson. Car pour le moment, Albus ne pouvait que très peu tolérer sa présence dans le même dortoir que lui.

Anson, donc, qui était un peu plus loin le long de la table. Depuis plus de deux mois, maintenant, il ne pouvait arrêter de repasser dans sa tête les événements de cette soirée là, ce qui avait suivi, et tout ce que ça signifiait et pouvait signifier. Il ne pouvait s'arrêter de penser, surtout, et malheureusement pour lui, voir Anson tous les jours, ça n'aidait pas. C'était pour ça qu'il traînait le moins possible avec Rose et Scorpius, lorsqu'il le pouvait.

Mais bien sûr, cette attitude aussi posait problème. Car Albus, pire que tout, se sentait seul. C'était une conséquence évidente, bien sûr, du fait qu'il évitait ses amis.

-Merci de rester avec moi, dit-il alors, en relevant la tête vers son 'groupe d'amis provisoire', formé d'Amelia Gilbert, Jeremiah McIntyre, et Wright Dickman, tous les trois de son année et de sa maison.

Amelia, qui semblait plongée dans une passionnante discussion avec sa voisine de gauche, se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un simple sourire amical.

-C'est normal, fit-elle alors.

C'était une fille qui voulait faire de grandes choses, Amelia. Personne ne savait vraiment quoi, elle non plus, d'ailleurs, mais ce serait _grand_. Wright, face à elle, se tourna vers lui, souriant également.

-D'ailleurs, qu'est ce qui se passe, entre toi et Anson, vieux ? souffla-t-il. Je veux dire, vous étiez plutôt proches, avant, mais là... je ne vous ai pas vu vous adresser la parole depuis...

Sa voix s'éteignit et il sembla réfléchir quelques instants.

-Depuis la fin de l'année dernière, acheva-t-il alors. Et tu as l'air un peu à plat, vieux.

-Wright a raison, Albus, fit Jeremiah, prenant la parole avec hésitation, en se penchant vers lui. Est-ce qu'il y a un problème, avec, tu sais, ton groupe d'amis ?

-Quand tu dis ça comme ça, on a l'impression d'être encore à l'école primaire, intervint Amelia en riant.

-On n'est pas tous des nés-moldus et on ne sait pas tous ce qu'est une école primaire, Amelia, intervint Wright avec un sourire.

Le regard d'Albus alla de Wright, qui était le plus grand, le plus gros, et le plus musclé sûrement du groupe à Jeremiah, et enfin, à Amelia. Il les connaissait vaguement – normal, puisqu'ils partageaient les mêmes cours depuis deux ans – mais certainement pas assez pour leur confier ses problèmes... enfin, plutôt pour inventer un problème convaincant, car Albus ne pouvait dire le vrai problème à personne. Et puis le groupe de Wright était... il ne savait pas. Avant, Wright avait eu quelque chose pour Elvira Holmes, de leur maison. Et Elvira Holmes avait aussi eu quelque chose pour Wright. Mais maintenant, Elvira sortait avec Howell Fidget de Poufsouffle et... argh. Albus se perdait dans tous les noms et dans toutes ces différentes histoires. Quoiqu'il en soit, il avait le pressentiment que leur dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, ferait que toute l'école soit au courant.

-Juste... envie de prendre mes distances, vous savez, répondit enfin Albus.

-Je vois, fit simplement Amelia avant de se détourner d'eux, et de revenir à sa discussion avec son amie, Libby Walker.

-Ça a un rapport avec Scorpius ? demanda alors Wright.

Cette fois-ci, Albus releva les yeux vers lui.

-Comment ça ? demanda-t-il aussitôt.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Wright avec un air d'indifférence. Enfin. C'est Scorpius _Malefoy_ , tu es Albus _Potter_ , tu vois ?

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? répéta Albus. Que je laisserais tomber Scorpius, c'est ça ?

-Eh bien, se risqua Wright, toujours sur un air indifférent. Si j'en crois ce que j'ai entendu, c'était le cas, les deux années précédentes.

-Je ne laisserais jamais Scorpius tomber, lança Albus, sûrement plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Et encore moins pour des histoires aussi stupides que nos noms de famille.

Wright semblait réaliser qu'il avait dit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû, et tourna vers son visage vers son assiette.

-Désolé, vieux, fit-il alors. Je ne voulais pas te brusquer, je...

-Qui t'as dit ça ? souffla Albus.

-Personne, juste... balbutia Wright. C'est ce qui se dit.

Albus ne répondit pas, cette fois. Il savait qu'on parlait de lui, bien sûr, c'était un Potter. Mais le savoir et en recevoir des échos étaient deux choses différentes. Il ne voulait pas qu'on pense qu'il était lâche, qu'il préférait laisser tomber Scorpius, ou encore... non, le pire c'était qu'on puisse penser qu'il pourrait laisser tomber Scorpius. Scorpius était son meilleur ami, il l'aimait plus que certains membres de sa propre famille, et pour rien, _rien_ , au monde, il ne l'abandonnerait. Même si son attitude, les années précédentes, avait pu présager le contraire.

-Eh bien... fit-il alors. C'est faux. Je ne laisserais pas tomber Scorpius.

-J'avais cru comprendre, marmonna Wright.

-Par Merlin, lança Libby Walker, qui ne semblait ne rien avoir manqué de la conversation. Tu parles de lui comme si vous sortiez ensemble, Albus.

Il sentit son estomac chavirer. Il... non, il... Albus ne savait pas quoi voir dans sa phrase. C'était peut-être innocent, oui... Enfin, bien sûr que non, ce n'était pas innocent ! Elle avait dit... elle l'avait accusé de... Peut-être que c'était une attaque, ou une pique. Peut-être qu'il y avait des rumeurs là-dessus, aussi.

Après tout, Albus n'avait pas reparlé à Anson. Et s'il l'avait dit au reste du dortoir ? De leur maison ? C'était le genre de chose qui se savait vite. Si ça se trouve... si ça se trouve, tout le monde était au courant.

Et si tout le monde pensait que... alors il ne pouvait... Si tout le monde pensait ça de lui, alors il ne pourrait pas y échapper, même si ce n'était pas le cas. Albus sentit sa gorge se serrer, la Grande Salle disparaître sous ses yeux.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il reste silencieux trop longtemps, ou sinon... ou sinon, on se poserait des questions. Tentant de reprendre ses esprits, il releva les yeux vers Libby, feignit un rire amusé, incrédule – il avait peur de paraître gêné, ou angoissé.

-Très drôle, Libby, réussit-il à articuler.

Personne d'autre ne lui parla du reste du banquet – et c'était mieux comme ça. Albus ne cessait de se poser des questions. Si tout le monde savait... si Anson le leur avait dit... Il était... foutu. Heureusement pour lui, le repas s'acheva assez rapidement, suite à ça, bien que sûrement trop lentement à son goût. Et puis les deux heures, entre le banquet, et le couvre-feu. Albus en profita pour s'éclipser, s'échappant vers les étages. Les étages étaient, avec les dortoirs, bien sûr, les lieux les moins fréquentés à la suite du festin d'Halloween, et là, il ne pouvait qu'imaginer Rose, Scorpius, Augustus, Phebe et Anson, sûrement dans le grand Hall. Là, il était tranquille, et il pouvait penser. Albus était perdu. Bon, ça, il le savait déjà il le savait depuis le mois d'août. Et aussi, Albus était _mal_ ; il ne savait pas quoi faire, il ne pouvait parler à personne et ne voulait parler à personne, pour les raisons qu'il avait déjà résumé des mois auparavant. Mais là, dans ce couloir, adossé au mur de pierre, tout semblait plus tranquille, plus calme, plus paisible ce n'était plus que lui, et ses pensées. Il n'y avait presque plus de problème.

-Hé, Albus !

Il releva brusquement les yeux. Augustus, secondé par Scorpius, Phebe, Rose et Anson, entrait dans le couloir.

-Tu es là, vieux, souffla Augustus en arrivant à son niveau. On t'a cherché pendant dix minutes.

-Tu t'es quasiment volatilisé après le festin, ajouta Rose en riant.

Il força un sourire tandis qu'ils le rejoignaient. Là, les discussions s'entamèrent, les discussions habituelles. Rose s'assit sur le sol de pierre, absorbée dans une discussion sur le meilleur set de cartes explosives avec Scorpius, Anson et Augustus, qui semblait s'être édifié expert en la matière. Et puis au fil du temps, Scorpius et Anson dérivèrent sur un autre sujet, quelque chose sur les chaudrons, il-ne-savait-quoi. Phebe s'était éclipsée quelques instants après, allant retrouver des amis, au rez-de-chaussé. Et Albus restait seul. Il aurait aimé être seul, là où il se serait retrouvé sans personne autour de lui mais il avait fallu que Scorpius le retrouve. Il avait fallu que tout le monde arrive. Et maintenant, bien qu'Albus tachait de s'occuper l'esprit d'une manière ou d'une autre, il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux d'Anson.

Le visage d'Anson, les cheveux d'Anson, les yeux d'Anson. Quoiqu'il ne fasse, son regard retombait sur lui. Et Albus se retrouvait perdu, encore une fois, car – par Merlin – il était vraiment mignon, quand même. Il devrait se sentir chanceux d'avoir pu l'embrasser. Et puis il se secouait la tête, revenait à lui. Il devait arrêter d'avoir ce genre de pensée. Ça ne l'aiderait pas, après tout. Mais tout de même, _tout de même_ , il savait qu'il y avait une infime partie de lui qui avait apprécié ça – embrasser Anson. Qui voulait recommencer, même.

Albus se sentait perdu, sa tête tourner. Il ne savait plus quoi penser, désormais. Car il savait que _ça_ , ce n'était pas bien. Il savait que si les gens, les médias, finissaient par le savoir, il serait encore une fois une erreur. Il en avait marre de ça. Il en avait marre d'être différent. Tout autour de lui, les choses semblaient disparaître, se noircir, se flouter. Les murs tremblaient.

-Albus ? lui parvint la voix de Scorpius, inquiète et lointaine. Al', ça va ?

Non, ça n'allait pas. Le sol semblait se dérober sous ses pieds, sa vue se faisait plus précise en même temps qu'elle se troublait, et Albus se sentait simplement... disparaître. Relevant les yeux en direction de la voix de Scorpius, il tenta un sourire rassurant.

-Oui, dit-il simplement, d'une voix qu'il espérait pas trop brisée, en se mettant déjà en route. Je vais aller... prendre l'air... dans le parc.

Et il avança, posant avec difficulté un pied devant l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, il n'atteigne les escaliers. S'adossant au mur quelques instants, il prit une profonde inspiration. _Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ?_ On ne pensait pas comme ça d'un ami, enfin !

Il dévala les marches, très rapidement, cette fois, et atteignit le Hall plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait cru mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Les alentours disparaissaient, et il poussait déjà les portes donnant sur la cour pavée. Celle-ci était plongée dans le noir, dans un froid qui annonçait novembre aussi sombre qu'elle était silencieuse. Il parvint à se traîner jusqu'à un banc, un banc de pierre, dont le contact froid le réveilla quelques instants. Et face à lui, le ciel noir criblé d'étoiles blanches. Il n'y avait personne, et pour la première fois depuis des mois, alors que le vent du soir lui balayait le visage, Albus se sentait enfin... apte à penser.

Et il pleura. Sans même vraiment savoir pourquoi. Et c'était sûrement ça le pire.

Déjà, il y avait son frère. Et puis ses parents. Les journaux et le fait qu'on pense qu'il puisse abandonner Scorpius. Il y avait sa dyslexie, et le fait qu'il était le seul Potter à Serpentard. Il y avait Anson, et maintenant, le fait qu'il pense qu'il pourrait être... gay. Et ça, c'était trop. Ce n'était pas vraiment qu'Albus avait un problème avec le fait d'être... gay. En fait, il était persuadé que s'il n'y avait que ça, tout irait bien.

Quoique. Non. Même ça, c'était faux. Car il savait le sort qu'on réservait aux personnes gays en général. Et il ne voulait pas de ça.

-Albus ? Est-ce que... tu pleures ? fit doucement la voix de Phebe, dans son dos.

-Non, fit-il, la voix tremblante et serrée de sanglots, en relevant vaguement la tête. Va-t'en.

Mais il entendit ses pas sur le pavé, et la sentit prendre place juste à côté de lui.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? reprit-elle, plus bas encore.

Albus sentait sa présence, la chaleur qu'elle dégageait dans la nuit froide, et c'était étrange que, malgré tout le besoin d'être seul qu'il avait ressenti jusque là, elle paraissait être la seule qu'il puisse tolérer. Alors qu'il se sentait si perdu, qu'il craquait pour la première fois – Phebe était là.

-Albus, reprit-elle, sa voix ne se faisant qu'un murmure, à son oreille. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Albus resta un moment silencieux, tentant de calmer sa respiration, ses yeux perdus quelque part dans les arches de pierre qui entouraient la cour. Il sentait le regard de Phebe posé sur lui, calme et inquiet. Enfin, il put reprendre un rythme normal. Il se remit à respirer, il se remit à penser. Et déjà, son estomac se serrait, sa gorge se nouait.

-Phebe, balbutia-t-il d'une voix faible, toujours sans trouver le courage de planter son regard dans le sien. S-Si je te disais que... je suis gay.

Sa voix s'étrangla à la fin de sa phrase, et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de vraiment réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire, il sentit ses yeux s'embuer de nouveau. Ça l'énervait encore plus, tout ça de se donner en spectacle. Phebe n'était même pas une de ses amies les plus proches !

-Oh, Albus, fit-elle alors, toujours tout doucement. C'est ça le problème ?

Sentant sa gorge toujours serrée, sa tête l'étourdir, Albus réussit tant bien que mal à hocher la tête.

-Oui, dit-il faiblement.

-Regarde-moi, Albus, reprit Phebe, en plaçant sa main contre le côté de sa tête pour que leur regard se croisent.

Elle avait une écharpe rayée aux couleurs jaunes et noires, épaisse, d'où sortait son visage. Et elle avait un air d'inquiétude sur son visage, une inquiétude mêlée de soulagement, peut-être, les sourcils légèrement froncés, et ses cheveux blonds tirant sur le roux retombaient tout autour de son visage, une tâche blanche dans l'obscurité qui les entourait.

-Écoute-moi, reprit-elle, toujours tout bas, et d'une voix qui le rassurait un petit peu. Je comprends que tu vois ça comme un problème, Albus, mais je veux que tu saches que... ce n'en est pas un pour moi. Et ça n'en sera jamais un.

Albus resta sur le banc. Il ne parlait pas. Il ne bougeait pas, non plus. La présence de Phebe, juste à côté de lui, juste assez proche pour que leurs épaules se touchent, le rassurer. Mieux encore, elle... ça lui faisait bizarre de l'admettre mais elle avait réussi à arranger les choses, ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu, ne serait-ce que pour quelque temps. Elle n'avait fait que lui parler, doucement, tout bas, mais ça avait suffi. Et jamais Albus n'avait trouvé qu'elle allait si bien à la maison Poufsouffle. Et si se donner en spectacle comme il venait de faire – si montrer simplement ses émotions ne le dérangeait pas autant, car son frère lui avait toujours répété que c'était 'un truc de fille', il aurait sûrement encore pleurer. Mais il se contenta de rester assis en silence.

Et il sentit Phebe passer son bras autour de lui, poser sa tête sur son épaule, et il fit de même. Et ce simple contact suffit à le calmer pour de bon. Ils restèrent silencieux de longues minutes encore.

-Dis, Phebe, fit-il enfin, rompant le silence. Est-ce que ça te dérange de... ne pas en parler aux autres ? Scorpius, et Rose... pour un moment, au moins.

Il sentit ses lèvres dessiner un sourire.

-Pas de problème, dit-elle alors. Tu sais, je sais tenir un secret – ce n'est pas le cas d'Augustus.

-C'est sûrement une chance que ce soit sur toi que je suis tombé, alors, fit Albus, en se surprenant à rire pour quelques secondes, un rire guttural.

Albus n'avait jamais vraiment parlé à Phebe, maintenant qu'il y repensait. Il accompagnait Augustus s'entraîner, faire des tours de gradin au terrain de Quidditch. Il partageait son dortoir avec Anson, il était cousin avec Rose, était le meilleur ami de Scorpius. Phebe... il ne lui avait jamais parlé.

Maintenant, il le regrettait un peu. Car elle était vraiment gentille et il percevait déjà tout le temps qu'ils auraient pu passer ensemble s'ils avaient été proches auparavant.

oOo

Il était tard lorsqu'il rentra finalement dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Les cachots étaient plongés dans une obscurité épaisse, seulement dissipée par les faibles globes verts que projetaient les torches allumées aux murs. Après avoir prononcé, à mi-voix, le mot de passe face au mur de pierre qui masquait l'entrée de la salle, Albus s'y engouffra.

-Il est tard, Wright, faisait la voix, sérieuse, de Lionel Uleaven, leur dernier camarade de dortoir. On devrait tous remonter.

Et, alors qu'Albus s'avançait dans la salle commune, il put voir le dos de Wright, accompagné par celui de Jeremiah, remonter vers le dortoir.

-Ça vaut pour toi aussi, Anson, reprit Lionel en tournant les yeux sur celui-ci, qui était assis dans un fauteuil.

-Encore quelques secondes, répondit ce dernier.

Et Lionel disparut, en roulant des yeux, dans les escaliers de pierre à son tour. Malgré la relative détente dans laquelle Albus était retourné dans la salle commune, celle-ci s'était rapidement évanouie lorsque ses yeux étaient tombés sur le profil d'Anson. Se mordant la lèvre, dans l'espoir non dissimulé de le contourner – car si Albus voulait éviter quelque chose, c'était bien de se retrouver seul avec Anson – il fit le tour du fauteuil. Anson semblait occupé à... il paraissait jouer avec un rubik's cube. C'était pour ça qu'il ne remonterait pas au dortoir tout de suite ?

-Albus ? souffla Anson, en se retournant vers lui.

Celui-ci s'immobilisa aussitôt, tourna lentement les yeux vers lui.

-Hein ? laissa-t-il échapper par inadvertance, sous le coup de la surprise. Quoi ? Je... Non.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda alors Anson, et quelque chose qu'Albus ne voyait que rarement sur son visage, l'inquiétude, se dessina sur ses traits. Tu as disparu, tout à l'heure. Scorpius et Rose s'inquiétaient...

-Oui, ça va, répondit-il, un peu rapidement, tandis que la surprise laissait place à l'angoisse. J'étais avec Phebe, dans la cour.

-Oh, je vois, fit alors Anson, abandonnant son air inquiet.

Ils restèrent encore quelques secondes silencieux, et Albus commençait à envisager de s'évader discrètement par les escaliers menant au dortoir, car... car... car Anson ne se trouvait qu'à quelques mètres de lui. Et qu'Albus savait qu'il ne pouvait pas rester à proximité d'Anson, après ce qui s'était passé l'autre fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls.

Albus ne pouvait pas rester à proximité d'Anson car une partie de lui voulait franchir les quelques mètres qui les séparaient pour l'embrasser, et il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça, d'agir comme ça. Car c'était quelque chose de _différent_ , et que ce qui était différent était, par essence, mauvais. Il avait fini par le comprendre, à force.

C'est ainsi qu'il se rendit compte qu'il se tenait face à Anson depuis deux longues minutes, maintenant.

-Est-ce que ça va, Albus ? demanda alors Anson, brisant le silence qui s'était installé sans même qu'Albus ne s'en aperçoive. On a tous remarqué que tu étais un peu... solitaire, ces derniers temps. Enfin, je veux dire, un peu plus que d'habitude.

-Tout va bien, Anson, lutta Albus pour que ces mots franchissent ses lèvres.

-Vraiment ? Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec le fait que l'on se soit embrassés ?

Albus se retrouva cloué. Anson l'avait cerné, et la question avait été posé si soudainement qu'Albus n'avait pas eu le temps de l'anticiper. Il fallait répondre – et répondre vite – ou alors, ce serait trop suspect.

-Hum... fit-il d'une voix traînante. Eh bien...

Anson glissa le rubik's cube dans la poche de sa cape, et se releva. Enfin, il lui fit face.

-Ça ne t'as pas dérangé, au moins ? reprit-il en s'avançant de quelques pas vers lui.

-Non, hum, je... balbutia Albus, en reculant en même temps qu'Anson se rapprochait.

Il sentit le mur de pierre, froide, contre son dos, et Albus se retrouva forcé de s'arrêter. Il était tout près d'Anson, maintenant, et le silence était revenu. Comme pour dissiper sa gêne, Albus tenta un rire, un rire nerveux, qui ne sembla que faire empirer les choses. Il détourna son regard des yeux clairs d'Anson, l'espace de quelques secondes.

-Non, ça ne m'a pas dérangé, ne t'en fais pas, dit-il alors, et il ne savait même pas s'il s'agissait d'un mensonge ou de la vérité.

Il vit les coins de la bouche d'Anson se contracter en un sourire un tressaillement presque imperceptible qui laissa paraître en un battement de cil ses fossettes. Albus se tassa encore un peu plus contre le mur. Par Merlin... il était vraiment _proche_ d'Anson. Ils semblaient tous les deux encore sur le point de réaliser que la situation dans laquelle ils étaient était assez inconfortable, alors que la salle commune était déserte et tout aussi silencieuse.

-On devrait... commença alors Albus, les mots sortant à peine de ses lèvres, marmonnés tout bas, alors qu'il sentait le souffle d'Anson contre sa joue. Peut-être... retourner au dortoir... tu ne penses...

Sa voix s'éteignit, se perdit comme un écho dans sa tête, alors qu'il ne parvenait plus à détacher ses yeux du visage d'Anson, à présent et qu'il le sentait s'y perdre lui aussi.

Finalement, après des secondes qui lui parurent infinitésimales, des minutes beaucoup trop longues alors qu'il lui semblait avoir perdu toute notion du temps, leur visage se rapprochèrent, franchir les quelques centimètres seulement qui les séparaient.

Et les pensées d'Albus s'échappèrent quelque part, l'idée qu'il était dans la salle commune de Serpentard la pensée même qu'il était à Poudlard. Et, l'espace de quelques instants, c'était comme si le monde tout autour d'eux s'était évanouis, et les choses auraient pu rester ainsi pour l'éternité.

Albus aurait aimé que ça dure une éternité.

-Et ça, ça ne t'as pas dérangé ? demanda enfin Anson, en s'écartant doucement de lui.

Albus ne savait plus quoi penser, maintenant, alors qu'il ne pouvait détourner ses yeux du visage d'Anson, des yeux d'Anson, des lèvres d'Anson.

-Non, fit-il tout bas, et ce simple mot suffit à lui retourner l'estomac et à lui serrer la gorge.

Dorénavant, Albus se retrouvait perdu. Tout ça ne pourrait durer bien longtemps. Il était pourtant persuadé que ce n'était pas une chose très hétérosexuelle à faire embrasser son ami, il voulait dire.

* * *

 _N'hésitez pas encore une fois à laisser votre avis!_


	21. Chapter 21

_Bonsoir! Voici le vingt-et-unième (wow) chapitre de cette fanfic :) Merci pour vos commentaires_

 **Soyann :** _Merciii :) Oui, Phebe a eu beaucoup d'importance dans le dernier chapitre (et elle en aura plus à partir de maintenant - je suis curieuse de savoir ce que vous pensez (et penserez) d'elle)_

 **sana83 :** _Welcome on board! Merci pour ton commentaire :) Je suis un peu attristée que tu n'aimes pas Anson, haha. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai hâte de voir ce que tu penseras de ce chapitre._

 **Disclaimer : Mort dans ce chapitre**

* * *

Les plus rapides d'entre eux s'étaient précipités dans les salles de classe, désertes, dès que la première goutte d'eau tomba du ciel, et Rose s'était assurée que Scorpius en fasse parti. Et, autour d'eux, il pouvait voir les élèves courir, parler, emplir le petit espace que leur conférait la salle.

-L'étude des runes, c'est super difficile, en fait, se plaignait Augustus, parlant plus fort pour couvrir le bruit des conversations. Il faut un lexique, et un dictionnaire, une encyclopédie...

-Je te l'avais dit, fit Rose, à sa droite, en se penchant vers Augustus. C'est pour ça qu'il fallait prendre soins aux créatures magiques. Et puis... Hagrid est cool.

-Non merci, répondit Augustus avec un sourire amusé. Je crois que l'autre jour, je l'ai vu coupé un arbre à mains nues.

Rose eut un sourire, alors qu'Augustus balayait la salle du regard.

-Ça ne m'étonnerait pas, admit-elle.

-Par Merlin... où sont Phebe, Anson et Albus ? souffla Augustus.

-Phebe est sûrement à la Bibliothèque, répondit alors Scorpius, non sans une certaine amertume dans la voix. Anson doit s'être perdu et Albus... avec ses autres amis.

-Pourquoi tu as choisi étude des runes, de toute manière ? persévérait Rose.

-Car Dominique fait étude des runes, répondit Scorpius aussitôt.

-Oh oh, fit Augustus. On dirait que tu es jaloux, Scorp... hé !

-C'est pas vrai, Augustus, s'exclamait déjà Rose en ouvrant de grands yeux. Tu es amoureux de Dominique ?

Mais celui-ci se tut, baissant le regard d'un air gêné.

-'Amoureux'... c'est un grand mot, marmonna-t-il sans oser croiser son regard que Rose cherchait avidement.

Elle rit quelques instants. Au-dessus de leur tête, un grincement métallique retentissait, et au loin résonnait la voix de Aoife O'Connogh, le préfet de Gryffondor, rappelant Peeves à l'ordre.

-Et je ne suis pas jaloux, se défendit soudainement Scorpius, sur un ton qu'il voulait calme, malgré la colère qui lui montait déjà à l'esprit. Juste que... c'est _moi_ , son meilleur ami, pas Dick Wrightman, ou je-ne-sais-quoi.

-C'est Wright Dickman, je crois, intervint Augustus, amusé.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Scorpius, le rassura Rose, avec un sourire amical en passant son bras autour de ses épaules, en une étreinte réconfortante. Tu exploses Dick rien qu'en respirant.

Scorpius soupira.

-Je ne sais pas, s'enquit-il. J'aurai pensé que... qu'on serait aussi proche que l'an dernier, ou que même l'année d'avant. Mais on ne s'est à peine adressé plus de trois mots depuis septembre, et j'ai l'impression qu'il me zappe complètement.

Rose resserra son étreinte. Peeves avait déserté le plafonnier pour se réfugier vers le bureau du professeur Sapping.

-Et si on n'était plus amis ? lança Scorpius, prononçant enfin la question qui hantait ses lèvres. Si ça se trouve, il ne m'aime pas. Si ça se trouve, il a décidé qu'on ne devait plus être amis, car, vous savez... mes parents, les siens...

-Ne dis pas ça, Scorpius, le coupa doucement Rose.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi, renchérit Augustus. Albus nous en aurait parlé – il en aurait parlé à Rose, en tout cas...

-Et puis, s'il n'est plus ami avec toi, alors, il parle à James, reprit celle-ci. Et on sait tous les deux que ce n'est pas le cas car rien que tout à l'heure, je l'ai entendu se moquer de lui avec ces autres imbéciles d'amis, à Gryffondor.

Scorpius haussa les épaules.

-Je ne sais pas... répéta-t-il. Mais merci.

-Vos parents devraient se rencontrer, suggéra alors Rose. Ça réglerait le problème définitivement, comme ça.

-Non, je ne pense pas que...

Mais sa voix s'éteignit. En fait, si, elle avait peut-être raison. Ça arrangerait peut-être la solution. Scorpius allait devoir envoyer une lettre à son père et à sa mère, ce soir.

-Sinon, reprit Augustus, sur un air plus amusé. Vous avez appris la grande nouvelle ?

-La grande nouvelle ? répéta Scorpius avec un sourire intrigué.

-Il y aura un bal pour la Saint-Valentin, lança alors Augustus, assez fort pour qu'ils l'entendent bien, mais assez bas pour que ce soit le cas de personne d'autre.

-Vraiment ? souffla Rose en riant. Génial. Comme ça, tu pourras t'y rendre avec Dominique.

-C'est pas drôle, rétorqua Augustus. J'ai entendu dire qu'elle sortait avec Elwood Tow.

-Elwood Tow ? répéta Scorpius, incrédule. C'est impossible, je... enfin, c'est Elwood !

-Ce n'est pas le genre de Dom', intervint Rose, l'air avisé.

Augustus leva un sourcil intéressé.

-Je pensais que... Albus m'a dit que vous n'étiez pas très proches d'elle, souffla-t-il.

-Eh bien... Albus ne partage pas sa chambre avec elle à chaque réunion de famille, dit Rose.

-Oh, fit simplement Augustus. Je vois.

Mais il semblait gêné, n'osant pas reprendre la parole. Scorpius le regardait, amusé.

-Alors ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire. Tu veux que je te le dise ou pas ?

-Comment ça ?

-Le genre de garçons de Dominique, répéta Rose en riant.

Si Augustus avait été du genre à rougir, Scorpius était persuadé que ses joues se seraient teintées de rose à cet instant.

-Non, c'est bon, dit-il alors. Je n'aime pas Dominique. En fait, elle est plutôt énervante. On était à côté en botanique, l'an dernier, et...

-Et tu n'arrêtais pas de lui parler, coupa Scorpius. Je le sais, Phebe et moi, on te voyait.

Augustus lui jeta un regard indigné.

-C'est faux ! siffla-t-il. Je... enfin...

Sa voix s'éteignit quelques instants. Rose et Scorpius ne détachaient pas leur regard de lui.

-Dominique, c'est... c'est juste une amie, dit-il enfin.

-Mais tu aimerais qu'elle soit plus que ça, pas vrai ? demanda Rose d'un air malicieux.

Augustus s'apprêtait à répondre, mais au même moment, un grand bruit lui fit relever la tête, et autour de lui, Scorpius vit quelques élèves l'imiter. Olevia Kennedy, accessoirement la préfète de Poufsouffle, et accessoirement la capitaine de leur équipe de Quidditch, avec succès, referma en trombe la porte de la salle, et se tourna vers eux.

-Hé, tout le monde, fermez-la ! s'écria-t-elle. McGonagall arrive par ici.

Mais ils ne furent que très peu à y prêter attention. Après tout, c'était la récréation – on n'avait rien à leur reprocher. La pluie de novembre battait toujours contre les carreaux de la fenêtre, les injures de Peeves se répandaient encore comme un flot continu de paroles, et Scorpius était toujours penché, souriant, vers Augustus.

-Elle avait l'air d'être plus qu'une amie, vu comment tu m'en parlais dans le dortoir hier soir, lança Scorpius, amusé.

Rose laissa échapper un rire. Augustus enfonça sa tête entre ses épaules, mais ne put retenir un sourire de s'esquisser sur ses lèvres. Scorpius ne prêta pas attention à l'arrivée de Minerva McGonagall dans la salle, et ils continuèrent à discuter ils riaient encore jusqu'au moment exact où elle s'arrêta face à lui. Mais là encore, Scorpius souriait toujours.

Et il vit quelque chose d'étrange dans ses yeux – quelque chose qui l'interpella. C'était la tristesse.

-Mr. Malefoy, commença-t-elle d'un air solennel sous lequel il percevait l'émotion. Voudrez-vous bien me suivre jusqu'à mon bureau, s'il vous plaît ?

La salle était plongée dans le silence, à présent. Il lui semblait que chaque élève, autour de lui, avait les yeux rivés vers lui. C'était sûrement le cas.

Scorpius se mordait la lèvre sous l'incompréhension, et malgré le fait que personne n'avait l'impression de savoir ce qui était en train de se passer, il jeta un regard en biais aux élèves qui l'entouraient. Peut-être qu'un d'eux allait prendre sa défense.

-Qu'est ce que... fit-il tout bas en un souffle.

-Vas-y, Scorpius, l'incita Rose d'un air résigné.

Et elle le poussa légèrement par l'épaule. Scorpius s'avança d'un pas mal assuré, et suivit la directrice en dehors de la salle de classe.

Elle gardait ses lèvres étroitement closes. Scorpius ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de sa haute silhouette sombre – est-ce que... est-ce que quelque chose était arrivé ? Il repensa à Albus. Il ne l'avait pas vu de la journée.

Est-ce que quelque chose était arrivé à Albus ? Son estomac se retourna. Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu arriver pour que Mrs. McGonagall ait l'air si bouleversée ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait besoin de le voir _lui_ en particulier ? Pourquoi dans son bureau ? Pourquoi...

Bientôt, il entendit des bruits de pas, lointain, et rapidement, la silhouette de Rose apparut à ses côtés. Ils approchaient du bureau de la directrice.

La voir, voir son visage, croiser son regard, le rassura soudainement. Pendant un instant, il lui parut même que tout allait bien. Rose s'approcha de son oreille.

-J'ai demandé à Augustus d'aller chercher Phebe et Al', susurra-t-elle.

Elle se recula et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Rose le regardait d'un air inquiet, mais il pouvait voir quelque chose d'autre – et c'était la résilience – dans son regard.

-Ne t'en fais pas, dit-elle. Quoique ce soit, je suis sûre que... hé, ça ne peut pas être si grave, n'est-ce pas ?

Scorpius ne lui répondit pas ils montaient les marches et entraient dans le bureau, derrière lequel il vit la directrice s'asseoir gravement. Elle n'avait pas l'air aussi dur que les autres fois où il l'avait vu.

Et c'était ça qui l'inquiétait le plus.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il alors, car elle ne semblait pas encline à parler.

-Mr. Malefoy, souffla alors la directrice. Ce que j'ai à vous dire n'est pas facile, alors vous feriez mieux de vous asseoir...

Scorpius resta interdit. Il redoutait ses paroles – mais enfin, il n'avait pas besoin de s'asseoir. S'il y avait un quelconque problème – et il était certain que ce ne serait pas _si_ tragique – il n'allait pas perdre son temps à prendre un siège.

-Non, dit-il alors. Pas avant que vous m'ayez dit ce qui se passe.

Il ne fit pas attention à Rose qui se tournait vers lui. Scorpius maintint le regard de la directrice, derrière son bureau mais elle ne semblait pas avoir la tête à ça.

-Très bien, abandonna-t-elle alors. Mr. Malefoy, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que...

Sa voix se brisa, la gorge de Scorpius se serra, la main de Rose se glissa dans la sienne. Il ne le remarqua à peine, mais sentit un nouveau souffle de courage s'emparer de lui. Une envie de vomir l'avait saisi. Mais la directrice reprenait son souffle.

-... dans la nuit de lundi à mardi, votre mère a été percuté par une voiture, dit-elle en un souffle.

Il ne lui sembla pas l'avoir entendu, au début, il ne la quitta pas non plus des yeux et il ne cilla pas. Mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence car Mrs. McGonagall continuait de parler :

-... elle a été aussitôt emmené dans l'hôpital moldu le plus proche, où les meilleurs soins lui ont été prodigué...

Scorpius avait l'impression que l'air s'était fait plus lourd autour de lui, et sa main tremblait dans celle de Rose – qui était devenue brûlante. La vérité était que tout tremblait autour de lui, et il ne parvint qu'à garder son regard rivé sur les dalles de pierre du sol.

-Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

-Sainte-Mangouste a réussi à ordonner son transfert très tôt ce matin mais... poursuivait, cependant, la directrice.

-Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? s'écria alors Scorpius, et il ne réalisa pas qu'il avait crié. Est-ce que ma mère va bien ?

Il y eut alors un long, un horrible silence, et il se surprit à retenir son souffle, presque instinctivement, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, elle lui répondit :

-Je suis désolée, Mr. Malefoy. Elle est morte ce matin.

Une pierre semblait s'être assénée sur son crâne. Scorpius ne voyait plus rien, et tout ce qui l'entourait, y compris Rose, à ses côtés, semblait lui être devenu hostile. Il se mordit l'intérieur des joues, ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche. Des milliers de pensées, de bribes de mots, traversaient son esprit il ne trouvait rien à dire. Un froncement de sourcils avait aggravé l'air sur son visage, et il lui paraissait que tout tournait autour de lui. Enfin, lorsqu'il parlait, ce fut d'une voix rauque :

-Non !

Il eut un soudain mouvement de recul et lâcha, pour la première fois depuis le début de l'entrevue, la main de Rose. Scorpius fit dos au bureau.

-C'est impossible, s'écria-t-il. Enfin...

-Je suis désolée, reprit la directrice. Je viens de recevoir la lettre de Sainte-Mangouste et...

-Non, vous ne comprenez pas ! coupa alors Scorpius, et il lui fit face, à présent. Ça ne peut pas être possible ! À Sainte-Mangouste, ils ont... ils ont les guérisseurs, et tout ces sorts, et... elle ne... ma mère... ma mère _ne peut pas_ être morte !

Encore une fois, McGonagall posa ses yeux attristés sur lui – et ça l'énerva. Scorpius ne voulait pas qu'on s'apitoie sur lui. Il voulait des explications. Il voulait qu'on arrête de prétendre que c'était la vérité car c'était faux, et il le savait.

-Je suis désolée, répéta la directrice. Mais elle est morte avant de...

-N'importe quoi ! coupa-t-il, et il plaqua ses mains sur le bureau en un bruit dur. Vous m'expliquez comment...

-Scorpius, calme-toi, lui parvint la voix de Rose, et il sentit ses mains se poser sur son bras.

-Lâche-moi ! s'écria-t-il.

Scorpius eut un autre mouvement de recul. Il s'éloigna et prit sa tête entre ses mains. C'était impossible... ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Le silence revenait, à présent – un silence qui l'abrutissait.

-Bien entendu, le concierge a été prévenu, reprit doucement la voix de la directrice, après un moment. Vous partirez dès ce soir, par réseau de cheminette – vos affaires ont déjà été envoyé chez vous.

Scorpius ferma les yeux avec force.

-... votre père passera vous chercher, acheva enfin Mrs. McGonagall.

Il ne répondit pas. La torpeur s'était emparée de lui, mais rapidement, il lui sembla que la cloche sonnait. Rose s'approchait de lui d'un air inquiet, et posa avec précaution, cette fois, la main sur son épaule.

-Viens, lui dit-elle. Il faut... Il faut que tu prennes l'air, Scorpius.

-Non, protesta-t-il. Je vais bien.

Il ne protesta pas, cependant, lorsque Rose se saisit avec douceur de son poignet et l'entraînait en dehors du bureau. Le couloir était calme. Tout était calme. Trop calme.

Sa gorge était serrée, et une migraine assaillait sa tête. La pluie, qui heurtait toujours les fenêtres, lui semblait être comme un tintement métallique, perpétuel et chaque fois plus douloureux. Et Rose, toujours, pas loin de lui.

-Tu vas bien, Scorpius ? demanda-t-elle enfin.

-Oui, parvint-il à dire entre ses lèvres, serrées. Tout va bien.

Il ne savait pas s'il allait encore tenir.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Je te dis que oui ! s'écria-t-il.

Mais un premier sanglot avait franchi ses lèvres, et dès qu'elle le vit s'effondrer, Rose accourut vers lui, et le saisit dans ses bras. Scorpius sentit son visage retomber contre son épaule et Rose le serra plus étroitement encore.

Il sentait son corps se secouer fébrilement sous les sanglots qui l'assaillaient, et tout aussi doucement que de la manière dont elle avait parlé, il sentit Rose glisser ses bras encore plus fermement autour de sa taille, en une étreinte silencieuse, et la pression qu'exerçait sa tête contre son torse le rassura un petit peu, alors que son estomac se nouait, encore plus douloureusement, encore plus lentement, que n'importe quelle autre douleur que Scorpius n'avait jamais pu ressentir.

Et il était reconnaissant envers Rose puisqu'elle était là. Et il tenta au mieux de lui rendre son étreinte.

oOo

-Où est Albus ?

-Augustus le cherche, répondit Rose, sa voix résonnant contre les murs de pierre.

-Il ne le cherche pas assez bien, fit amèrement Scorpius.

Il faisait nuit, il lui semblait qu'il avait attendu toute la journée face au bureau. Scorpius était épuisé, mais il avait refusé de descendre à la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Il n'avait pas vraiment faim. Il ne savait pas vraiment non plus à quelle heure il devrait quitter le château, ni quand est-ce que la directrice allait revenir vers son bureau, lorsqu'enfin, des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le couloir. Scorpius releva la tête, pour voir s'approcher la silhouette d'Augustus, accompagné de Phebe.

-Tu vas bien ? souffla celle-ci en arrivant à son niveau, avant de lui adresser un sourire faible. Désolée. Question stupide. Je t'ai apporté de quoi manger.

Elle sortit de son sac quelques morceaux de pain. C'était maigre, mais Scorpius appréciait quand même l'effort. Il sentit Augustus se laisser glisser le long du mur à côté de lui.

-Ça va aller, Scorpius, assura-t-il en passant son bras autour de ses épaules, dans une volonté de le réconforter.

Il continua comme ça encore un moment, Scorpius ne l'écoutant pas vraiment. Enfin, il appréciait l'effort. Au bout d'un instant, il releva les yeux vers Phebe.

-Tu n'as toujours pas vu Albus ? demanda-t-il.

Ils traînaient beaucoup ensemble, ces derniers temps – mais elle secoua la tête. Phebe paraissait embarrassée, ouvrit une première fois la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Ou alors, c'était Scorpius qui ne l'écoutait pas.

-Désolée, balbutia-t-elle après quelques secondes. J'ai passé l'après-midi avec lui, je... si on avait su... enfin...

-C'est bon, coupa Scorpius, plus sèchement qu'il n'aurait voulu. Au moins, tu es là, toi.

Et il retomba dans le silence. Il ne comprenait pas Albus. Si Phebe était au courant pour ce qui s'était passée, logiquement, Albus aussi. Et puis... comment ça ils avaient passé l'après-midi ensemble ? Scorpius pensait que Phebe et Albus ne s'adressaient qu'à peine la parole. Peut-être qu'ils sortaient ensemble, eux aussi. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, Scorpius aurait pensé que Phebe aimait Augustus, mais Augustus aimait Dominique, et Dominique, elle...

Et puis il y avait ce qu'Anson leur avait dit, à Pré-au-Lard. Ça non plus, Scorpius ne comprenait pas. Scorpius avait l'impression de ne rien comprendre, à ces histoires de couple. Ils avaient treize ans seulement, c'était pas trop tôt pour s'intéresser à ça ?

Dans tous les cas, si Albus sortait avec Phebe, et Phebe avec Albus, ce n'était pas une raison pour le laisser tomber. Après tout le temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble... Scorpius ne voulait pas dramatiser, mais il se sentait trahi.

Il entendit quelqu'un s'approcher dans le couloir, et Scorpius releva la tête, dans l'espoir de tomber sur McGonagall. Il avait hâte de quitter ce château. Il s'y sentait oppressé, tout le monde semblait parler de lui, parler _mal_ de lui. Les quelques personnes qu'il avait croisé avaient semblé le toiser avec un regard si... comme s'ils savaient déjà, comme s'ils le savaient tous, et que d'une manière ou d'une autre, ils avaient leur mot à dire sur ce qui venait de se passer.

Mais ce n'était pas McGonagall, dans le couloir.

-Tu étais passé où ? lança immédiatement Rose, en se détournant de Scorpius.

Augustus s'était levé, lui aussi.

-À la Grande Salle, pour le dîner, répondit Albus, s'étant arrêté sous la surprise, comme pris au dépourvu. Ça va, Scorp...

-Et tu ne pouvais pas t'arranger pour être là plus tôt ? poursuivit Rose.

Albus les regarda chacun leur tour, tandis que la réalisation se peignait sur son visage.

-Attends... tu es en train de m'engueuler ? s'exclama-t-il en se tournant vers sa cousine. Parce que si c'est le cas, je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir eu cours toute la journée.

-Albus, je ne pense pas que... tenta d'intervenir Phebe.

-On avait tous cours, Al', coupa Rose, son ton s'étant durci, sans lâcher son cousin des yeux. La différence, c'est que nous, on sait être là quand il le faut.

-Mais ça n'a rien à voir ! protesta Albus. J'étais en cours, Rose, si j'avais pu partir, je l'aurais fait !

-Vraiment ? répondit celle-ci. Car ces derniers temps, à part nous éviter, tu ne sais rien faire d'autre. En fait, c'est presque comme si on n'existait plus, pour toi.

Albus resta muet. Son regard alla de Rose, à Phebe, à Scorpius, puis enfin, à Rose.

-Comme si vous n'existiez plus ? répéta-t-il, sidéré. Est-ce que c'est vraiment de quoi ça a l'air ?

-Tu devrais partir, Albus, fit Rose sur un ton dur.

-Non, je... commença-t-il, avant de se tourner vers Scorpius. Ça va ?

Scorpius ne lui adressa pas même un regard, alors qu'Augustus se plaçait devant lui.

-Abstiens-toi, sur ce coup là, vieux, fit-il.

Il ne répondit pas, et puis, au bout d'un moment, Scorpius comprit qu'il partait. Il resta assis sur le sol, à attendre, sans rien dire. Ça avait été... une dure journée. Scorpius se demandait comment sa vie avait pu changer autant en quelques semaines à peine.

Au final, la directrice revint, et il se leva. Il était abattu, épuisé, et pour la première fois depuis deux ans, Albus n'était pas là.

* * *

 _Je vous avais dit que cette année était importante... ok, ce chapitre était sûrement un peu angsty. En fait je ne sais pas trop, je n'ai jamais vraiment défini ce que j'écrivais comme 'angsty'. Qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ?_


	22. Chapter 22

_Eeeet voilà donc ce vingt-deuxième chapitre! Un petit peu moins de rebondissements que dans les précédents, mais c'est normal je pense._

 **Soyann :** _Merci pour ton commentaire! :) Angsty qualifie quelque chose qui est source d'angoisse - pas spécialement dans le genre de l'horreur mais plutôt dans le genre de tension._

 **sana83 :** _Eh bien... je ne sais pas quoi dire pour t'aider :/ Si le problème persiste, va voir ce qu'on en dit sur internet. Je n'ai jamais été confronté à ce genre de situation :)_

* * *

Albus était abattu. Pire que ça, il était déprimé. Il l'avait toujours un peu été, en y repensant, mais les choses semblaient s'être aggravées petit à petit depuis le début de l'année. Pour les raisons qu'il savait, et puis aussi car il n'avait plus d'amis, que Rose ne lui adressait plus la parole depuis deux semaines, et que même Augustus semblait ne plus vouloir lui parler.

Et puis bien sûr, car il n'avait pas vu Scorpius depuis deux semaines. Qu'il ne lui voyait plus dans les couloirs, dans les salles de classe, ou bien dans la Grande Salle. Car Scorpius avait quitté Poudlard depuis deux semaines, que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, il avait semblé persuader qu'Albus le détestait, ou quelque chose comme ça, il n'avait pas vraiment compris. Et ça, ça lui faisait plus mal encore que quoique ce soit d'autre – qu'une mauvaise note en métamorphose, qu'une de ces disputes avec James ou avec sa mère. Car si Albus était sûr de quelque chose, c'était que Scorpius était plus important pour lui que James, ou que les cours.

Mais d'une certaine manière, il se disait qu'il l'avait bien cherché. Il l'avait mérité, après tout. Albus se sentait coupable, car c'était vrai qu'il n'avait pas été présent pour Scorpius, ou Rose, ces derniers temps. Mais il avait d'autres problèmes, des problèmes à régler, et lorsque quelque chose le gênait, il s'isolait. Il avait toujours fait comme ça, et ça n'allait pas être une habitude facile à changer, puisque ça faisait même parti de sa personnalité.

Et puis ce jour-là, il était réellement en cours. En fait, il n'avait appris la nouvelle que quelques secondes avant de se rendre en sortilèges. Et puis il avait eu quatre heures de cours d'affiler. Il n'avait _pas_ pu retrouver Scorpius plus tôt.

Mais cette culpabilité lui faisait mal, lui donnait envie de pleurer, l'empêcher de dormir la nuit, et lui donner envie de frapper un mur, car maintenant, Albus voulait juste quitter Poudlard, retrouver Scorpius chez lui, lui parler, le réconforter, le serrer dans ses bras... n'importe quoi. Scorpius était son meilleur ami, et penser que si ça se trouve, il le détestait, à l'heure actuelle, lui paraissait être comme un coup de poignard porté à son estomac. Albus voulait quitter le château et le retrouver, mais au lieu de tout ça, à cause de cette culpabilité, de la colère qu'il avait contre lui-même, et de la tristesse qu'il avait intériorisé... Albus n'était même pas capable d'écrire une simple lettre.

Poussant un soupir, son front s'écrasa contre le parchemin et la table de bois de la Bibliothèque.

-À quel point j'ai foiré ? souffla-t-il sur un air morne.

-Sur une échelle de un à dix ? fit Phebe, l'air pensive. Je dirais... vingt.

Albus émit un gémissement étouffé. Il était fatigué, il était abattu, déprimé par l'idée que Scorpius devait le haïr. Et il avait ses raisons. Pire que tout ça, Albus ne savait pas comment il allait. Après tout, il avait perdu sa mère. Albus l'avait déjà rencontré, Astoria Malefoy. C'était quelqu'un de gentil. Scorpius devait tenir d'elle, d'ailleurs.

Scorpius devait être dévasté et Albus ne pouvait pas être avec lui, le rassurer, le réconforter, car il pensait sûrement qu'il le haïssait.

-Il est vraiment en colère contre toi, dit alors Phebe. Rose me l'a dit – ils s'échangent des lettres.

-Merci, Phebe, répondit sèchement Albus.

Autre chose qui l'énervait, une autre des raisons pour laquelle sa vie, en ce moment, était nulle. Rose et Scorpius s'échangeaient des lettres. Ils étaient plus proches que Scorpius et Albus ne l'étaient, alors qu'ils étaient _meilleurs amis_ , par la barbe de Merlin ! Ils ne s'adresseraient même pas la parole si Albus et Scorpius n'avaient pas été ami. D'une certaine manière, c'était grâce à Albus qu'ils étaient amis.

Et maintenant, aucun d'eux ne voulait lui adresser la parole.

-Je devrais lui adresser une lettre, mais... reprit Albus.

Sa phrase se termina en un grognement de frustration.

-Je ne vais pas y arriver, je... je suis nul, quand il faut parler avec les gens, fit-il, la colère lui faisant tourner la tête. Je n'ai pas de tact, Phebe ! Je ne dis jamais ce qu'il faut, et tout devient gênant, et quand la conversation se termine, j'ai l'impression d'avoir été un énorme boulet et que la personne à qui je parle me détestera pour toujours !

-T'en fais pas, souffla doucement Phebe, assise à côté de lui. C'est Scorpius. Vous êtes meilleurs amis. Détends-toi, et ça viendra tout seul.

-Mais... protesta Albus, coincé par l'inquiétude. Et si je faisais qu'empirer les choses ? Et si je disais quelque chose qui n'allait pas et que Scorpius me détesterait encore plus ?

-Déjà, Scorpius ne te déteste pas, répondit Phebe avec un sourire rassurant. Et pourquoi tu dirais quelque chose qui ferait empirer la situation ?

Albus poussa un soupir.

-Je ne sais pas... répondit-il au bout d'un moment. Je me rappelle, en primaire, une fille de ma classe avait perdu son grand-père, et la seule chose qui m'est venue à l'esprit était « C'était lequel ? ».

-Oh, fit simplement Phebe, l'air gênée. Hum... et si tu écrivais et qu'en suite je relisais ta lettre... pour être sûre ?

Albus réfléchit quelques instants, avant de pousser un soupir.

-Très bien, céda-t-il.

Il retourna au parchemin, mais là encore, l'inspiration ne venait pas, la peur l'empêchait d'écrire. Au bout de longues minutes, alors qu'elle semblait remarquer qu'il n'écrivait rien, Phebe se décida à parler :

-Tu comptes lui dire, à Scorpius ?

Albus tressaillit, comme à chaque fois qu'on faisait référence à voix haute à... à ça, qu'on en parlait trop fort, ou en public, ou... ou simplement quand on en parlait. Il sentit la chaleur monter jusqu'à ses oreilles et, d'un air paniqué, se tourna vers Phebe.

-Non, souffla-t-il très vite.

-Pourquoi ? demanda innocemment Phebe. Enfin... on parle de Scorpius. Tu l'as déjà vu manquer de respect à quelqu'un ?

-Je ne sais pas, Phebe, d'accord ? coupa Albus sur un ton catégorique.

C'était vrai. Et puis, aussi, il voulait changer de conversation. Albus ne savait pas pourquoi il ne voulait pas ' le dire' à Scorpius. Déjà, ça allait rendre les choses tout de suite plus réelles, comme irrémédiables, et... Albus voulait du temps. Pour être sûr, au moins. Et puis, il avait peur qu'après ça, leur relation puisse changer.

Même si elle avait déjà bien changé.

Et puis, il n'aimait pas toute la pression qu'on lui mettait là-dessus. Phebe en parlait souvent, presque constamment, et bien qu'il lui était reconnaissant, parce qu'elle restait avec lui, et qu'elle était toujours là pour l'écouter, le rassurer, et le conseiller, … Albus ne voyait pas pourquoi c'était nécessaire de le dire à tout le monde. Pour le moment, il était très bien comme ça, dans le secret.

Il n'était simplement pas prêt.

-D'accord, marmonna alors Phebe.

Albus avait de nouveau détourné son regard vers le parchemin, cherchant des tournures de phrase sans en trouver une qui lui convenait. Enfin, il poussa un soupir de désespoir, tout en jetant sa plume contre la table. Elle alla heurter les étagères de bois des bibliothèques, et Albus resta quelques instants à la contempler d'un air de dépit. Et puis il eut un nouveau soupir et, enfouissant son visage dans la paume de sa main, se tourna vers Phebe. Elle était enfouie derrière son manuel d'étude des runes. Ou plutôt, _ses_ manuels, puisque pour l'étude des runes, il semblait falloir traîner une librairie derrière soit.

-Alors, commença-t-il. Tu restes à Poudlard pour Noël.

-Non, répondit doucement Phebe en secouant la tête. Comme tous les ans, en fait. Et toi ?

-Je ne sais pas, fit Albus en haussant les épaules d'un air dubitatif. Je sais que James rentre à la maison... et ce sera sûrement le cas de Rose, aussi. Je pense rester à Poudlard.

-Je crois qu'Augustus rentre aussi, l'informa Phebe.

-Ils te parlent, à toi ? souffla Albus, masquant avec peine sa surprise.

-Oui, répondit Phebe. Enfin... au moins, j'ai envoyé des lettres à Scorpius, et puis j'ai essayé d'être là pour lui...

-Je vois, grogna Albus.

Phebe redevint silencieuse, et il devina un sourire rassurant s'esquisser sur ses lèvres.

-Mais si ça peut te réconforter, Anson aussi reste au château, je crois, lui dit Phebe.

Albus se redressa subitement. Non, ça ne le réconfortait pas, ça. Il avait évité Anson depuis ce soir-là, dans la salle commune, et jamais Albus n'allait pouvoir rester deux semaines seul dans le château avec Anson.

oOo

Le soleil s'était couché tôt. Aujourd'hui, c'était le vingt-et-un décembre, et Albus croyait se souvenir de ses cours d'astronomie que c'était le solstice d'hiver, ou quelque chose comme ça. Il n'avait jamais vraiment suivi les cours d'astronomie. Les couloirs de Poudlard étaient déserts, et il entamait sa centième ronde dans le château. Il ne faisait pas si tard, il devait n'être que seize heures, et il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas éviter la salle commune encore très longtemps, mais il voulait perdre le plus de temps possible pour éviter Anson. Et si ça continuait encore comme ça, il allait finir par connaître Poudlard par cœur. Presque aussi bien que James (il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais James se vantait tout le temps de connaître le château comme sa poche).

Et puis, Albus n'était pas si triste de ne pas être rentrer chez lui pour Noël. Il ne voulait pas rester seul avec James, ou sa mère, alors que son père n'était pas là depuis des mois et que la tristesse semblait avoir gagnée le foyer. Il était pas si mal à Poudlard. Mais malgré tout ça, Albus regrettait aussi de ne pas être à Londres. Car de là, il aurait pu aller voir Scorpius, prendre de ses nouvelles, lui parler, lui...

C'était la première fois où Albus restait au château pour les vacances et que Scorpius n'était pas là. Il ressentait un grand vide autour de lui, alors qu'il semblait fatigué à peine s'était-il levé. Il voulait revoir Scorpius et s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il ne lui avait même pas envoyé de lettres, par peur de faire une maladresse et de faire empirer les choses – tout en sachant que rien envoyer empirerait aussi les choses. Ce cercle vicieux lui faisait plus mal encore que quoique ce soit d'autre.

Noël allait arriver bientôt. Est-ce que Scorpius et Rose allaient l'éviter, encore ? C'était dingue à quel point il pouvait s'ennuyer, tout de même... Albus descendait les marches de pierre, en bas de la cage d'escalier, donnant sur le Hall d'entrée. Celui-ci était décoré pour Noël, comme chaque année les murs étaient blanchis par un givre artificiel qui descendait du plafond vers la base des piliers de pierre, Albus percevait des sortes de stalactites, au-dessus de lui, qui réfléchissaient la lumière blanche et pâle des grandes et fines fenêtres des murs, cernées de guirlandes bleues si faible qu'elle n'éclairait que les piliers de pierre qui lui faisaient face. Le sol était recouvert d'un épais tapis plus ou moins blanc, et les armures arboraient des bonnets rouges et blancs.

Il faisait plutôt chaud, à l'intérieur, et il en était reconnaissant envers ses professeurs. Mais la chaleur, l'intérieur, ne l'avait jamais aidé à avoir des idées claires, et il poussa les lourdes portes de chêne donnant sur le parc. Aussitôt, le vent froid l'atteignit, mordant son visage, tandis qu'il sentait les flocons de neige se mêlaient à son écharpe verte et argent. Serrant ses coudes contre ses côtes, pour se protéger du froid qui l'assaillait, et il entama sa descente jusqu'à... Albus ne savait pas vraiment où il allait, mais il y allait.

-Hé, Albus !

Il entendit quelqu'un retenir les portes de chêne, derrière lui, et enfonçait ses pas dans la neige rapidement pour le rejoindre. Albus savait que c'était Anson, à sa voix, et à son intonation enthousiaste. Il fit un bond de côté alors qu'il parvenait à son niveau. Anson était plus grand que lui. Albus le remarquait encore. Et aussitôt, alors qu'il sentait Anson marcher à côté de lui, il sentait la gêne le gagner.

-Où est-ce que tu vas ? Il fait presque nuit, lui dit Anson.

-Je fais juste un tour, répondit Albus froidement.

Il descendait dans le parc, longeant les murs du château. Anson le suivait, frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour se réchauffer. Il n'avait pas sa cape, ni son écharpe, mais simplement sa chemise, et sa cravate défaite.

-Albus, est-ce qu'on peut parler ? demanda alors Anson, sans perdre son ton. Car... je ne comprends pas.

Albus masqua avec difficulté sa surprise. Il ne pensait pas qu'Anson était très adepte des discussions. Mais peut-être qu'il voulait parler de Scorpius, ou de Rose, ou de n'importe quoi d'autre. Après tout, il y avait peu de ton pour qu'il veuille parler du fait qu'ils se soient embrassés – deux fois – pas vrai ? Albus espérait que ce ne serait pas le cas. Et puis... Anson lui adressait la parole. Ils étaient amis, après tout. Albus ne voulait pas encore perdre une amitié.

-Très bien, céda Albus.

-Super, souffla Anson.

Ils se dirigeaient vers les serres de botanique, vides d'élèves, et à peu près seul endroit où ils seraient à l'abri du froid dans le parc. Albus poussa la porte de la serre la plus proche, et se dirigea parmi les tables à tréteaux. Derrière lui, il entendit Anson refermer la porte, avant de le suivre. Enfin, Albus s'arrêta devant la table de bois où se trouvait les pots qu'ils utilisaient d'habitude pour les cours de botanique. Là, Albus s'adossa au rebord de la table, et fit face à Anson. Celui-ci tenta de lui adresser un sourire, comme pour dissiper la tension qui s'était installée entre eux en l'espace de quelques secondes, mais abandonna très vite et prit un air sérieux qu'Albus ne lui connaissait pas.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu m'évites, dit-il alors, sur un air posé, sans quitter Albus des yeux.

-Tu n'en as vraiment aucune idée ?

Anson parut réfléchir quelques instants, avant d'hausser les épaules avec indécision.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit-il. Après qu'on se soit embrassés, dans la salle commune, je pensais que les choses étaient claires, mais...

-Que les choses étaient claires ? répéta Albus, se sentant rougir sous la gêne dans laquelle le mettait cette conversation. On s'est peut-être embrassés, mais ça ne va pas dire...

-Que quoi ? coupa Anson. Je ne sais pas pour toi, Albus, mais chez moi, quand on embrasse quelqu'un – et lorsqu'on embrasse l'autre en retour – ça veut dire qu'on l'aime.

Albus sentit ses mains se figer sur le rebord de la table contre lequel il était appuyé. Il écarquilla les yeux, l'air surpris, en regardant Anson. Il cligna des yeux. Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu ?

-Tu... tu m'aimes ? Genre... comme Elvira Holmes et Howell Fidget ? balbutia-t-il.

Elvira et Howell était à peu près le couple de Poudlard que tout le monde prenait en référence lorsqu'il fallait parler d'amour. Quoiqu'il en soit, Albus ne comprenait pas ce qu'Anson voulait dire. En fait, il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé que quelqu'un pouvait être amoureux que lui. Encore moins un garçon. Encore moins un de ses amis.

-Oui, lança alors Anson, qui semblait commencer par perdre patience. Et je pensais que toi aussi, puisque... bon sang, Albus ! Je n'ai pas été le seul à t'embrasser.

Albus lui fit dos, prit une profonde inspiration. Lentement, il prenait conscience de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Anson disait ça d'une manière tellement décontractée, qu'il en était choqué. Enfin, ça aurait sûrement dérangé Albus s'il n'avait pas eu la certitude que la serre était vide. Il se retourna vers Anson.

-Tu dis ça comme si ce n'était pas grave, parvint-il à articuler.

-Mais ce n'est pas grave, fit alors Anson, comme surpris rien que par cette pensée. Enfin... je pensais que c'était aussi ton cas, mais tu m'évitais, alors je ne comprenais pas...

-Non, écoute, Anson, coupa Albus, en élevant un peu la voix pour être sûr qu'il l'entende et le comprenne. Ça va faire cinq mois que je me pose un milliard de questions puisque _tu_ m'as embrassé, et...

-On s'est embrassés, corrigea Anson.

-Si tu veux, souffla Albus. Quoiqu'il en soit, même si toi, pour une raison ou une autre, tu ne vois pas en quoi c'est un problème...

-Pourquoi c'en serait un ?

-Car je suis le fils d'Harry Potter ! s'écria Albus, qui perdait également sa patience. Les médias font la une des journaux sur moi dès que je mets un pied dehors, il y a certaines choses que je ne peux pas me permettre...

Le visage d'Anson sembla se décomposer petit à petit alors qu'une idée semblait émerger dans son esprit.

-Attends voir... souffla-t-il sur le coup de la réalisation. Est-ce que... ça a un rapport avec le fait que je sois un garçon ?

Albus eut du mal à retenir un rire nerveux.

-C'est maintenant que tu réalises ça, Anson ?

-Mais... balbutia celui-ci. On est en 2020. Ce n'est plus un problème.

-Par Merlin ! Dans quel monde tu vis ? s'exclama Albus, un peu plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu sous le coup de l'adrénaline qu'il ressentait, à présent.

Anson baissa les yeux, réfléchit pendant quelques – longues – secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, il dirigea son regard vers lui.

-Mais... du coup... commença-t-il. Est-ce que tu m'aimes aussi ?

C'était très enfantin, Albus le savait, mais cette question lui suffisait pour lui serrer la gorge. Rien de ce qu'ils étaient en train de se dire ne devait sortir, ou sinon...

Encore une fois, Albus baissa les yeux, prit une profonde inspiration. Il en avait marre. Ça faisait cinq mois, maintenant, que sa relation avec Anson était instable, et pour une fois, Albus aimerait bien que les choses redeviennent normales. Pour une fois, il voulait être honnête.

-La vérité, c'est que... souffla Albus, très bas, bien que ses mots résonnèrent dans la serre vide. Je ne peux pas être trop proche de toi sans avoir envie de t'embrasser, Anson, et... je n'ai pas le droit. Et ça fait vraiment mal.

Albus se figea alors qu'un bruit résonnait, un choc sourd, un peu plus loin dans la serre. Il sentit son cœur s'accélérer, son corps être saisi de sueurs froides, alors qu'il tournait la tête. Il était toujours face à Anson, et devant eux, se trouvait leur professeur de botanique, Mr. Londubat, accessoirement ami de ses parents, les bras chargés de plantes qu'Albus ne reconnaissait pas. Il semblait avoir trébuché sur une des tables, et se tenait debout, face à eux.

Albus restait parfaitement immobile, et déglutit avec difficulté. Depuis quand est-ce que son professeur était là ? Est-ce qu'il avait tout entendu ? Quelque chose lui disait qu'il avait tout entendu. Albus avait du mal à respirer, maintenant. Il voulait s'éloigner d'Anson et crier à son professeur – son oncle. Ses parents lui disaient toujours de dire 'son oncle' – qu'il ne le connaissait pas, que c'était un parfait inconnu.

Mais ils n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, alors ce n'était pas crédible.

-On continuera cette conversation plus tard, dit-il tout bas, d'une voix pâteuse, alors qu'il n'osait ni regarder Anson, ni regarder son oncle Neville.

Et, d'un air maladroit, aussi vite qu'il le pouvait en espérant ne pas trébucher, Albus courut en dehors de la serre.

oOo

Noël était passé, maintenant, et les cours allaient reprendre dans quelques jours. En une semaine, Albus s'était assuré de ne pas croiser son professeur de botanique dans les couloirs. Ce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à éviter, cependant, était la fin de sa conversation, avec Anson, qu'il avait finalement réussi à mettre un terme en lui disant qu'il y réfléchirait. Car sortir avec Anson...

Bon, il y avait définitivement quelque chose entre eux. Ça, Albus ne pouvait pas le nier. Mais est-ce qu'il l' _aimait_? Lorsqu'il y pensait, oui, Albus aimait bien passer du temps avec Anson, lui parler. Il le trouvait drôle, sympa. Il était plutôt beau, aussi. Il avait bien aimé l'embrasser, ces deux fois. Albus ne pouvait pas nier qu'il aimait bien Anson. Mais est-ce qu'il l' _aimait_?

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pu penser, Scorpius et Rose avaient décidé de ne pas l'ignorer. Il avait reçu des lettres, qui étaient très maigres, certes, mais c'était des lettres. Il se demandait s'ils les lui avaient écrites pour se donner bonne conscience, ou bien parce qu'ils avaient décidé d'arrêter de lui en vouloir.

Dans sa lettre, Scorpius ne parlait pas de lui. Albus le regrettait. Il aurait bien aimé savoir comment il allait – comment lui et son père allaient. Albus se souciait plus d'eux qu'il ne se souciait de sa famille, sûrement. Mais Scorpius avait perdu sa mère, ce n'était pas rien, tout de même ! Il aurait voulu écrire une lettre pour répondre à Scorpius, mais il avait tant de choses à lui dire en réponse à ces trois courtes phrases, qu'il avait hésité. Et puis, Phebe n'était pas là pour relire sa lettre après lui, et il avait peur de dire quelque chose de déplacé.

Finalement, les cours reprirent, et bien qu'Albus voulait tout faire pour être là pour Scorpius, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir que sa présence à la table des Poufsouffle était indésirée. Maintenant, il voulait être avec ses amis, mais ceux-ci semblaient tellement lui en vouloir pour ce qui s'était passé ces derniers mois qu'Albus ne pouvait rien faire.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir les pieds et les poings liés, alors qu'il voyait Scorpius et Rose se rapprocher, tandis qu'ils ne lui adressaient que très brièvement la parole.

* * *

 _Et voilà ! Petit rappel que j'aime toujours recevoir des commentaires sur ce que je poste et que la plupart du temps vos messages refont ma journée :) Et pour le coup j'ai plusieurs questions : qu'est ce que vous pensez des intrigues de cette année, de Phebe et d'Anson qui ont plus d'importance qu'avant ? Et aussi, qu'est ce que vous pensez de Albus x Anson ?_


	23. Chapter 23

_Alors quelques petites annotations avant de commencer ce chapitre :_

 _-Tout d'abord, désolée de ne pas avoir pu le poster mercredi, j'ai eu quelques empêchements - mais au moins, vous aurez moins à attendre pour le chapitre suivant ;)_

 _-Et puis, suite aux derniers événements liés à J. K. Rowling (si vous ne voyez pas de quoi je parle, allez faire un tour sur les réseaux sociaux), je trouve plutôt difficile de poursuivre l'écriture de mes fanfictions dans l'univers qu'elle a créé et, plus généralement, ma participation dans le fandom (fandom duquel je suis membre depuis, on va dire, mes huit ans). J'espère que cette fanfiction en survivra._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Les acclamations de la foule redoublèrent alors que le commentateur annonçait, d'une voix amplifiée, un nouveau but pour Poufsouffle. À côté de lui, Scorpius sentit Augustus battre des mains encore plus fort alors que Rose, à sa gauche, paraissait presque sautiller sur le sol des gradins.

-On est à 200 points ! s'écria Augustus, sa joie se lisant sur son visage. Avec ça, même si Frona Sherris attrape le vif d'or, on est toujours gagnant !

-Ça veut dire qu'on va battre Serdaigle ? traduisit Elwood Tow, qui paraissait aussi émerveillé que lui.

-Et comment ! répondit Augustus.

-J'arrive pas à croire que vous allez être les premiers à battre Serdaigle de la saison, dit alors Rose, qui semblait s'être cassée la voix à force de lancer des encouragements. J'aurais préféré que ce soit Gryffondor.

-Je pense que Poufsouffle était plus entraîné pour ce match, dit alors, doucement, Scorpius. Je veux dire... Olevia mettait les entraînements à six heures tous les samedis.

Rose tourna les yeux vers lui, et lentement, un sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres.

-Oui, admit-elle. Tu dois avoir raison.

Scorpius était surpris par la gentillesse de sa voix. À vrai dire, avant, il voyait plus Rose comme quelqu'un d'assez moqueur, qui trouvait toujours de quoi rire, même dans des situations sérieuses – ce qui l'énervait peut-être un peu, à l'époque – sauf lorsqu'il s'agissait des cours. Là, elle était soudainement si porté sur les devoirs, que ça l'ennuyait. Quoiqu'il en soit, il l'avait toujours imaginé insensible, se souciant peu des problèmes des autres.

C'est pour ça que Scorpius était surpris. Car Rose était bien plus amicale qu'elle n'avait semblé au premier abord, qu'elle savait aussi être très sérieuse lorsque la situation l'impliquait, et que, surtout, elle pouvait être sensible à ce qui arrivait aux autres. Elle pouvait être plus sensible que beaucoup de gens que Scorpius connaissait, et cette liste de gens avait, à sa tête, Albus Potter.

Scorpius était heureux que Rose soit là et il était heureux qu'ils soient amis, car c'était vraiment quelqu'un de formidable. Elle l'avait beaucoup aidé, ces dernières semaines, et pour ça, il ne lui serait jamais assez reconnaissant.

En une bourrasque de vent, Scorpius vit le balai d'Essie Dubois, et la tenue bleue et marron de l'équipe de Serdaigle, jeter avec force le souaffle contre les buts mais Olevia Kennedy l'arrêta de justesse, et les acclamations montèrent encore une fois.

-Elle est vraiment géniale ! s'écria Elwood, comme s'il n'avait pas pu s'en retenir.

-Oui, elle l'est, approuva Augustus, qui restait bouche bée.

-Vous êtes vraiment des groupies, dit alors Rose en riant.

-Des groupies ? répéta Augustus, comme s'il avait mal entendu.

Scorpius sentit un sourire amusé se dessiner sur son visage.

-Ça veut dire que vous êtes tellement fan de Kennedy que vous pourriez vous rouler dans la boue si elle vous le demandait, fit une voix, derrière eux, sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Ils se retournèrent. Les bras cerclés de dizaines de bracelets, de milles couleurs différentes, de Dominique, s'étaient placés sur les épaules de Scorpius et Augustus. Son cou était protégé par l'écharpe de leur maison, dans laquelle s'était mêlée ses cheveux blonds, tirant sur le blanc – Scorpius ne doutait pas qu'elle se les teignait Phebe le lui avait presque confirmé. Il se tourna vers Rose, et échangèrent un regard.

-Ah, hum, je... balbutia aussitôt Augustus. Ce n'est pas le cas. Je ne suis pas une groupie.

-Jespère bien, fit Dominique en riant. Car Lucia Shapter est meilleure qu'Olevia.

Augustus prit une expression outrée, écarquillant les yeux, sans lâcher Dominique du regard. Scorpius retenait, avec difficulté, un rire, et il sentait Rose, à côté de lui, mener le même combat.

-Lucia Shapter ? Tu plaisantes, Dominique ? Shapter, c'est l'équipe adverse, argumenta Augustus.

-Shapter a marqué _dix_ buts de plus, la saison dernière, lança Dominique. Et Serpentard connaît son heure de gloire, depuis qu'elle est capitaine – tout le monde le sait.

-Et alors ? souffla Augustus. Olevia est de Poufsouffle, on est sensés la défendre !

Scorpius commençait déjà à arrêter de suivre leur conversation. La querelle entre Shapter et Kennedy, qui durait depuis... lorsqu'il y repensait, elle était déjà là lorsque Scorpius était entré à Poudlard. Quoiqu'il en soit, cette rivalité finissait toujours par arriver lorsqu'une conversation durait plus de quelques heures. Il semblait que tout le monde avait son avis à donner, une opinion, en faveur d'une ou de l'autre des capitaines. Tout ça était nourri par le fait que chacun savait que les deux filles se détestaient. Elles étaient parmi les plus jeunes capitaines que Poudlard ait connu, avaient le même âge, et étaient toutes les deux très douées. Les mêmes arguments finissaient toujours par revenir, et cette dispute, que Scorpius avait déjà entendu un millier de fois entre différentes personnes, le fatiguait tant elle était répétitive.

-Ce n'est pas une question de maisons, mais de fait, dit alors Dominique.

-Par Merlin, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses trahir Poufsouffle comme ça ! lança alors Augustus, plus amusé qu'en colère.

-Je pense que c'est fini, entre eux, marmonna Rose, en souriant sourire et en se penchant à son oreille.

-Ils ne sont pas encore en couple, répondit Scorpius en lui rendant son sourire.

Rose lui adressa un regard avisé.

-Regarde-les, lui dit-elle. C'est comme si c'était déjà le cas.

Scorpius se retourna vers eux. Elwood aussi semblait avoir détourné son attention de leur discussion, et s'était reconcentré vers le match, laissant Augustus et Dominique seuls. Ils discutaient, ils riaient. Ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre, c'était vrai. Scorpius n'avait jamais vraiment vu de couple, alors il ne pouvait pas dire, mais il croyait Rose sur parole.

-Sûrement, fit-il alors.

En même temps, le commentateur annonçait un nouveau but pour Poufsouffle, et ils se retournèrent vers le terrain, participant aux exclamations.

-Ha ! s'exclama Augustus. Tu vois ? Tu vois, Dominique ? Kennedy est la meilleure.

-Ça ne prouve rien, rétorqua celle-ci avec un rire.

-Serpentard n'a pas battu Serdaigle.

-Oui, mais... reprenait Dominique.

Scorpius arrêta d'écouter.

-Tu as reparlé à Albus, depuis la rentrée ? demanda Rose, alors que devant eux, les poursuiveurs de Serdaigle se disputaient le souaffle avec ceux de Poufsouffle.

-Non, répondit Scorpius en secouant la tête. C'est lui, qui... je ne sais pas. Il n'est pas là depuis le début de l'année, il ne m'a pas envoyé de lettres quand j'étais chez moi, et il refuse de venir me parler depuis deux semaines. Et toi ?

Rose parut pensive quelques instants.

-Pareil, répondit-elle enfin. Enfin... il a toujours un peu été comme ça, mais j'aurais pensé qu'il était... moins égoïste.

-Je sais, dit amèrement Scorpius. Moi aussi.

Il y eut un coup de siffle de l'arbitre, et le match s'acheva aussitôt. Dans le microphone, on annonçait que le capitaine de Serdaigle, Wellington Dubois, le frère aîné d'Essie, venait d'attraper le vif d'or, et pendant quelques petites secondes, le souffle d'Augustus parut s'arrêter. Il resta figé, face au terrain, avant d'éclater en applaudissements et en exclamations en même temps que la tribune de Poufsouffle.

-On a gagné ! s'époumonna Augustus.

Il se tourna, grand sourire aux lèvres, vers Scorpius.

-Tu te rends compte, Scorpius ? On a gagné ! Contre Serdaigle ! C'est un miracle !

Scorpius sentit un rire s'échapper de ses lèvres. Les balais redescendaient vers le sol, le score annonçait 220 à 160. C'était vraiment une victoire.

Et en attendant, Scorpius n'avait ni vu la silhouette de Phebe – elle était sûrement à la bibliothèque – ou celle d'Anson, ou celle d'Albus. Il était en colère contre eux tous, mais Scorpius commençait à réaliser qu'il ne pourrait pas être en colère contre tout le monde simplement car il n'avait pas passé l'après-midi avec lui, même si ces trois-là étaient aussi les mêmes qui l'avaient laissé tomber en novembre.

Enfin. Phebe et Anson avaient eu la décence d'écrire des lettres, au moins.

oOo

À moitié affalé sur son lit, Scorpius s'affairait à terminer sa carte d'astronomie. Il faisait tard, c'était samedi, et la mi-janvier s'annonçait aussi froide que les deux mois qui venaient de passer. Un peu plus loin, il entendait Augustus s'occuper à ranger ses manuels. Sa partie du dortoir était vraiment mal rangée. On le lui avait fait remarquer, l'autre jour.

-Wow, s'exclama alors Augustus, en s'arrêtant. Howell. Où est-ce que tu vas, comme ça ?

Scorpius releva la tête. Howell était peigné, et étrangement bien habillé pour un samedi soir. Augustus paraissait aussi surpris que Scorpius de le trouver comme ça. Howell s'arrêta, sur le pas de la salle de bain, et se tourna vers eux, l'air étonné.

-Quoi ? laissa-t-il échapper. Oh. Ça.

-Oui, _ça_ , fit Augustus en s'approchant vers lui, pour l'examiner de plus près. Tu es attendu quelque part ?

Howell rougit, comme s'il venait d'être prit sur le fait. Son regard balaya la salle. Olen et Elwood, leur deux autres camarades de dortoir, n'étaient pas encore revenus du dîner. Alors, les lèvres d'Howell esquissèrent un sourire.

-En fait... oui, avoua-t-il, un peu gêné. Je vais demander à Elvira de venir au bal de la Saint-Valentin avec moi.

-Le bal de la... fit Augustus, en éclatant de rire, ce qui sembla l'offenser. Mais c'est dans un mois !

-Et presque tout le monde a une partenaire, lui dit Howell. Vous deux devriez vous dépêcher, d'ailleurs, si vous ne voulez pas vous retrouver.

Il tourna tout de suite les talons, et quitta le dortoir, avant même qu'ils aient eu le temps de répondre. Là, Scorpius resta immobile quelques instants, avant de se retourner lentement vers Augustus.

-Tu penses qu'on devrait... ? souffla-t-il.

-Oui, fit Augustus, l'air grave. Et tout de suite.

-Mais on a personne à qui inviter, raisonna Scorpius.

Augustus se saisit de sa veste, et s'avança vers la porte.

-Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais je refuse que Dominique aille au bal avec Elwood juste car je n'ai pas pensé à l'inviter plus tôt, lui dit-il, avant de prendre la porte, à son tour.

Scorpius se redressa en vitesse, et se précipita vers la sortie, le rattrapant de peu. Ils traversèrent la salle commune de Poufsouffle, vide de moitié.

-Scorpius, appela quelqu'un, dans son dos.

Augustus ne l'attendit pas, et sortit de la salle, alors que celui-ci s'immobilisait et se retournait vers Phebe. Elle était devant la porte donnant sur les dortoirs des filles, et tout de suite, et un peu contre sa volonté, le regard de Scorpius se durcit.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il.

-Je me demandais... si tu allais reparler à Albus, lui dit, un peu timidement, Phebe.

-C'est une blague ? souffla aussitôt Scorpius, sentant déjà la colère le regagner. Je reparlerais à Albus lorsque _lui_ me reparlera.

Phebe poussa un soupir, et roula des yeux d'un air fatigué.

-Mais votre dispute est complètement stupide ! souffla-t-elle. Vous êtes meilleurs amis, Scorpius, par Merlin.

-Complètement stupide ? répéta Scorpius. Si tu te rappelles bien, il m'a ignoré pendant des mois, n'était pas là quand j'ai appris pour ma mère, et ne m'a écrit aucune lettre.

-C'est plus compliqué que ça, Scorpius, implora Phebe, d'un ton plaintif. Si tu pouvais simplement aller lui parler...

-Non, coupa sèchement Scorpius. Ce n'est pas à moi d'entamer la conversation. C'est lui, qui agit comme... comme un... avec moi.

Phebe ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à répliquer, mais Scorpius prenait à son tour la porte donnant sur le couloir. Il quitta la salle commune, la colère l'ayant fait rougir, en ajoutant encore à son embarras.

oOo

Scorpius sentit Augustus sortir en trombe de la salle d'étude des runes, et se mettre en marche à côté de lui alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner.

-Alors ? lança Scorpius d'une voix traînante, en lui adressant un sourire.

-Non, fit aussitôt Augustus.

-Non ? répéta son ami, en se tournant vers lui, comme s'il n'avait pas compris. Tu veux dire que... elle t'a dit non ?

Augustus poussa un soupir alors qu'ils arrivaient dans la cage d'escalier en même temps que les autres élèves.

-Enfin... elle n'a pas vraiment dit... 'non', dit-il alors. Elle m'a juste dit qu'elle n'irait pas au bal.

-Du genre... avec personne ? souffla Scorpius. C'est bon signe, non ? Ça veut dire que ce n'est pas spécialement contre toi...

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? coupa Augustus, d'un air désespéré. Ça a tout à fait un rapport avec moi. Et si elle voulait juste _ne pas_ me voir et avait décidé de ne pas venir à cause de moi ?

-Ne sois pas aussi tourné vers toi, Augustus, lui lança Scorpius, doucement, en laissant un peu malgré lui échapper un rire de ses lèvres. On parle de Dominique Weasley – son seuil de tolérance est anormalement élevé.

Augustus prit un air perplexe et sembla réfléchir quelques instants, le regard perdu dans le vide.

-Tu as sûrement raison, dit-il alors, avant de relever les yeux et d'hausser la voix. Et toi ? Tu as une partenaire ?

-J'ai pas vraiment osé... marmonna Scorpius, se sentant déjà rougir.

C'était vrai ça lui paraissait un peu bizarre d'aller voir une fille de son année pour lui proposer d'aller à un bal avec lui. Il savait que ça allait tout de suite être interprété comme quelque chose de romantique et – par Merlin – ça, non. Scorpius n'était pas encore dans tout ce domaine de drague et de couple, et ça ne l'attirait absolument pas. À la limite, il pourrait y aller avec une amie, mais il ne traînait pas si souvent avec des filles, maintenant qu'il y pensait.

-Tu penses que Phebe... ? hésita-t-il alors.

-Quoi, Phebe ? répéta-t-il en ouvrant de grands yeux, l'air sidéré. Je pensais que vous ne vous parliez presque plus...

-C'est le cas, mais je ne vois pas avec qui d'autre je pourrais y aller, balbutia-t-il.

-Désolé, vieux, lui fit Augustus, en ralentissant, posant sa main sur son épaule en un geste fraternel. Elle y va déjà avec Albus.

Ce fut au tour de Scorpius de s'immobiliser. Il fronça les sourcils, tandis qu'il se rendait lentement compte de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Phebe se rendait au bal avec Albus.

-Donc quoi ? fit-il aussitôt, son ton s'étant durci. Ils sortent ensemble, maintenant ?

-Pas forcément, lui dit Augustus en riant. Ils peuvent aussi simplement être des amis.

Mais les joues de Scorpius le chauffaient déjà. Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ? C'était grâce à Scorpius que Phebe et Albus se connaissaient, et maintenant qu'il ne parlait presque plus à aucun des deux, ils sortaient ensemble ? C'était... sans qu'il sache pourquoi, Scorpius était énervé. Il n'était pas vraiment familier avec la colère. En fait, il avait toujours été quelqu'un de très calme, mais depuis cette année... Cette année, les choses changeaient. Et dans tous les cas, c'était lié à Albus.

-C'est pas vrai, Scorpius, tu nous fais une crise de jalousie ? lança Augustus, riant, d'une voix forte, qui donna à Scorpius l'envie de s'enfuir loin des escaliers. Je ne savais pas que toi et Phebe, vous aviez...

-Quoi ? coupa-t-il aussitôt, la gêne le gagnant, désormais. C'est n'importe quoi ! Et puis, je ne vois même pas de quoi tu veux parler...

Ils continuaient de descendre les marches, et Augustus ne cessait de rire, malgré les points que Scorpius lui donnait dans l'épaule pour le pousser à se calmer. Enfin, il se redressa, et tourna son regard vers le sien.

-Hé, Scorp', j'ai une idée, souffla-t-il, sur un air brusquement sérieux. Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Rose ? Elle a sûrement personne, elle non plus...

-Rose ? répéta Scorpius, sentant l'embarras teindre encore une fois son visage en rouge. C'est pas possible, je... Rose est beaucoup trop... elle a sûrement un partenaire, déjà, et...

Inviter Rose ? Scorpius y avait déjà pensé. Il y avait pensé plusieurs fois, de longues fois, même. Mais il ne trouva pas le courage de se jeter à l'eau, sentant le ridicule le gagner déjà. Scorpius n'était pas très confiant, quand on le voyait. Tout d'abord, il rougissait beaucoup trop souvent et beaucoup trop facilement. Et puis... c'était Scorpius ! Il n'était pas un des plus grands de leur année, pas un des plus petits. Lorsqu'il était en colère, sa voix ne daignait pas s'élever comme il le voulait, et... en général, lorsqu'on voyait Scorpius, on s'attendait à ce qu'il aime les animaux, les discussions, les gens. Et oui, Scorpius aimait toutes ces choses-là, mais... Rose était si intimidante, en comparaison ! Elle était belle, et drôle, et gentille, et confiante. Et si elle le rejetait ? Scorpius ne pouvait pas se permettre ça, il... Il allait être ridicule, comme d'habitude, face à Rose, qui elle, était tout le temps... si douée.

-Tu devrais, lui dit alors Augustus. Dominique m'a dit qu'elle s'attendait à ce que tu l'invites, en tout cas.

-Vraiment ? balbutia Scorpius, en relevant les yeux vers lui. Mais... je n'ai aucune idée d'où elle peut être...

-À ton avis, Scorpius, souffla Augustus, d'un air avisé. Où peut se trouvait Rose ?

Scorpius s'arrêta, réfléchit quelques instants.

-La Bibliothèque ? suggéra-t-il.

-Tu vois, quand tu veux, lui dit Augustus avec un sourire.

Et Scorpius s'empressa de dévaler le reste des marches jusqu'au deuxième étage, se dirigeant dans la direction opposée à la Grande Salle – la direction opposée au sens de la foule des élèves – luttant des coudes pour se frayer un chemin parmi la marée d'élèves plus âgés et... par Merlin, est-ce que Scorpius atteindrait un jour leur taille ?

Enfin, il s'arrêta net juste devant les portes de la Bibliothèque. Il s'immobilisa, plissa son uniforme, prit une profonde inspiration, s'assurant que tout était en ordre, et – Scorpius ne savait plus. Les pensées se mélangeaient dans son esprit, trépignant d'enthousiasme sur le sol de pierre, alors que son regard examinait les portes, comme s'il cherchait à y voir au travers et puis, profitant d'un groupe d'élèves qui sortaient dans le couloir, Scorpius retint la porte, et se glissa à l'intérieur de la salle.

Il marcha le long des murs, ses pas retentissant sur le parquet, tandis que ses yeux sautaient d'une allée à l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, il s'immobilisa son regard était tombé sur Rose qui, luttant avec une pile de livres, tendait les bras pour les remettre à leur place sur les étagères. Ses cheveux noirs et bouclés retombaient le long de son cou, et pendant quelques secondes, Scorpius eut l'impression d'oublier pourquoi il était venu.

-Attends, si tu veux, je peux t'aider, dit-il subitement, en s'avançant vers elle.

-Non, c'est bon, ne te fatigue pas, répondit Rose, en lui adressant un sourire.

Mais il s'était déjà approché d'elle, et se saisit d'un des livres, qui retomba avec un bruit dur sur le sol de bois. Rose s'arrêta, se tourna vers lui, et lui adressa un regard à la fois ennuyé et amusé.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux, Scorpius ? dit-elle, et il savait qu'elle avait dit ça plus par curiosité que par méchanceté.

-C'est juste que... depuis quelques temps, tu sais, on passe beaucoup de temps ensemble, et... commença-t-il d'une voix faible. Tu as été là pour moi plus qu'Albus, ou Augustus, ou... ou n'importe qui... Et... merci.

-Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ? souffla Rose en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

-Hum... en fait... balbutia celui-ci, en récupérant le livre qui était sur le sol. Je me demandais si... s-si tu pouv... enfin... si tu voulais venir au – tu sais – au bal avec moi ?

Rose resta muette, son visage impassible, alors que ses yeux bruns ne quittaient pas les siens. Enfin, elle se saisit du livre que Scorpius avait encore dans les mains, et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Scorpius... tu es gentil... lui dit-elle alors, en enfonçant ses livres dans les bonnes étagères. Mais tout ce truc du 'les garçons doivent demander aux filles s'ils veulent aller au bal', c'est plutôt patriarcale et instaure un rapport de force entre les genres.

Scorpius fronça les sourcils. C'était un 'non' ? Est-ce que c'était un 'non' ? Il avait bien l'impression que c'était un 'non', et son cœur s'était accéléré. Il ne comprenait pas, il ne comprenait plus rien, et Rose avait détourné le regard, un sourire toujours sur ses lèvres. La chaleur, la gêne, lui monta jusqu'au visage, et l'espace d'un instant, il s'imagina passer sa soirée seul, dans le noir, dans le dortoir, avec Augustus auprès de lui essayant de le réconforter.

-D-Désolé, Rose, je ne comprends pas, admit-il alors. Qu'est-ce que...

-Tu as juste à dire oui, le coupa-t-elle d'une voix douce.

-Quoi ? fit Scorpius, à mi-voix.

Enfin, Rose remit le dernier livre à sa place, et se retourna vers lui, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

-Scorpius Malefoy, commença-t-elle d'un air solennel, son visage s'étant fait plus grave. Est-ce que tu veux aller au bal avec moi ?

* * *

 _Voilààà! Qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé?_


	24. Chapter 24

_Voilà le vingt-quatrième chapitre, posté à temps cette fois!_

 **sana83 :** _Merci pour ton commentaire! Je faisais référence à ce qui est en train de se passer à propos de J. K. R. et Johnny Depp._

 **Tressym383 :** _Ne t'en fais pas. Je pense que même si je dois ralentir le rythme de publication, je terminerais cette fanfiction - je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre 45 et il m'en reste environ 33._

 **Seame :** _Merci pour ton gentil commentaire :)_

 _Et enfin je tenais à vous remercier car cette histoire vient de dépasser les 5 000 lectures. Merci 3._

* * *

Rajustant d'un air contraint le nœud papillon noir, ses yeux scrutant les moindres détails de sa tenue, son reflet se tenant d'une façon un peu gauche, Albus s'arrêta enfin et, plissant encore une fois ses vêtements, se racla la gorge comme pour se donner de l'assurance.

-Avec qui tu as dit que tu allais au bal, déjà ? demanda-t-il, sa voix s'élevant depuis la porte laissée entrouverte de la salle de bain.

-April Fork, fit Anson en retour, qu'il devinait encore allongé sur son lit.

-'Connais pas, fit Albus sur un air indifférent.

Il entendit Anson rire doucement, alors qu'Albus s'attardait encore sur les derniers détails de sa tenue.

-Serdaigle, grande, cheveux blonds, détailla Anson. On a cours d'arithmancie avec elle.

-Oh, fit alors Albus. Je crois que ça me revient. Mais... comment tu as fait pour qu'elle accepte de venir au bal avec toi ?

-Je n'ai pas demandé, dit Anson avec modestie. C'est elle qui est venue.

Albus vit son reflet hausser les sourcils sous la surprise.

-Wow, Anson, siffla-t-il. Tu es un vrai tombeur.

-Eh bien... disons que ce n'est pas elle avec qui j'aurai aimé aller au bal, dit-il alors.

Albus se sentit rougir tandis qu'il voyait un sourire s'esquisser malgré lui sur ses lèvres, dans le miroir. Le silence retomba dans le dortoir, vide, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin Anson entra à son tour dans la salle de bain.

-C'est pas vrai, lança-t-il en riant. Tu es encore plus lent qu'un Éruptif – même Carey prend moins de temps pour se préparer !

Albus lui rendit son rire, quoiqu'un peu plus timidement, alors qu'il entendait la porte s'ouvrir, derrière eux. Il se raidit.

-Tiens, vous vous parlez, maintenant, lança Wright Dickman, sur le pas de la porte d'entrée du dortoir.

Son regard se dirigea vers lui. Wright était aussi en tenue de bal, et il avait l'air... oui, il avait vraiment fait un effort. Albus avait encore une fois envie de se retourner vers le miroir, de revoir sa tenue au complet. Ce n'était pas qu'il avait peur de décevoir Phebe, mais... Albus serait entouré de ses cousins, tous plus beaux que lui, tous mieux habillés que lui, et il ne voulait pas avoir l'air ridicule. Alors que Wright avait tourné les talons, Albus esquissa un geste pour revenir vers la salle de bain, où il aurait sûrement fini la soirée s'il n'avait pas senti Anson le traîner en dehors du dortoir en glissant sa main dans la sienne. Pendant quelques secondes, Albus ne maugréa pas. Il aimait bien ce geste, ce contact, la chaleur de la peau d'Anson contre la sienne. Et puis la peur le saisit à nouveau, et il se dégagea rapidement de leur étreinte alors qu'il entrait dans la salle commune.

Entre Anson et lui, c'était... compliqué. Du genre, vraiment compliqué. À comprendre par là qu'Albus ne savait pas quoi en penser ni quoi en faire. Il aimait vraiment bien Anson, il le savait maintenant, même s'il avait encore du mal à le penser sans sentir un couteau se planter dans le creux de ses reins. Il aimait vraiment bien Anson mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de sortir avec lui, car... car ça attirerait des problèmes, encore. Albus en avait marre des problèmes.

Et donc, depuis des mois, depuis ce jour, dans la serre (jour qui avait fait qu'il ne pouvait plus regarder son professeur de botanique en face, d'ailleurs) depuis ce jour, ils semblaient être dans un espèce d'entre-deux. Anson ne s'en plaignait pas, alors Albus s'en contentait. Ce n'était pas vraiment... ce n'était pas vraiment comme un 'couple'. Enfin, il y avait les quelques fois où, quand ils étaient sûrs d'être seuls, ils se retrouvaient dans les coins des couloirs et... ces moments-là étaient toujours les meilleurs de la journée.

Enfin, ils franchirent le mur de pierre qui les séparait des cachots, et entrèrent dans les couloirs sombres.

-Je ne savais pas que tu allais au bal, dit alors Albus, comme pour briser le silence. Tu y vas avec Amelia ?

-Non, grogna aussitôt Wright, sans le regarder dans les yeux. Amelia y va avec Jeremiah... quel traître...

-Peut-être que c'est mieux comme ça, hasarda Anson. Enfin... si franchement Amelia voulait y aller avec Jeremiah, et Jeremiah avec Amelia...

Mais le regard que Wright lui adressa le fit taire. Il ralentit un peu, baissa les yeux, et Albus l'entendit toussoter.

-Alors ? Tu y vas avec qui ? demanda-t-il.

-Ethel Cause, répondit sèchement Wright alors qu'ils arrivaient près de la Grande Salle.

-Quoi ? souffla Albus avec un sourire. Ethel est gentille.

-Si tu l'dis, marmonna-t-il.

La Grande Salle semblait être le lieu branché de la soirée. Les portes de chêne, qui semblaient briller sous les lumières blanches et jaunes des centaines de bougies, encore plus nombreuses que d'habitude, qui étaient alignées le long des murs, alors qu'Albus voyait des bandes entières d'élèves, la plupart plus âgés que lui, s'y dirigeaient par paire en riant. Tout le monde était bien habillé, les tenues paraissaient provenir directement de chez Mme Guipure, au Chemin de Traverse, et là encore, Albus se demanda s'il avait l'air présentable. Wright s'éloigna aussitôt dès qu'ils étaient entrés sous les lueurs qui provenaient de la Grande Salle depuis les portes ouvertes, et Albus semblait se noyer dans la masse d'élèves, plus grands que lui, qui ne se gênaient pas pour lui donner des coups de coude et lui marcher sur les pieds.

-Non, hors de question, lança Anson en riant, alors qu'Albus commençait à baisser le regard sur ses vêtements. Tu viens de passer un quart d'heure à vérifier que tu étais bien habillé, et – surprise – tu _es_ bien habillé.

-Merci, dit Albus, le souffle court, alors qu'il sentait les coins de ses lèvres tressaillir en un sourire.

Les éclats des conversations, les froissements de robe, les bruits de pas, les rires, semblaient presque disparaître sous la musique forte qui émanait des murs de pierre de la salle. C'était un groupe récent, et pas si mauvais. Sur ce point, Albus était ébahi. Et de là où il était, au milieu de la foule, il devinait les tentures roses des murs, le ciel d'un bleu sombre, criblé de milliers d'étoiles blanches, et les dizaines et dizaines de tables rondes nappées de blanc.

-Albus, appela une voix, dans son dos.

Il se retourna alors qu'il devinait qu'Anson partait rejoindre April Fork, pas loin. Et il ne parvint pas à empêcher son regard de s'agrandir alors que Phebe se tenait face à lui. Ses cheveux blonds – ou roux, ou peu importe – retombaient, plus lisses que d'habitude, sur ses épaules, auprès d'un collier d'argent.

-Hé, Phebe, fit-il alors, tout bas, comme s'il avait perdu sa voix.

-Pas mal, la tenue, lui dit-elle en lui adressant un sourire.

Comme par instinct, Albus baissa le regard vers les vêtements qu'il portait, avant d'être subitement coupé par Phebe. Avec un sourire, suivant le mouvement de la foule, celle-ci le saisit par le poignet et l'entraîna enfin dans la Grande Salle. Aussitôt, Albus plissa les yeux alors que les lueurs claires et douces de la salle lui tombait sur le visage. Et en effet, tout était comme il l'avait imaginé plus tôt toutes les tables de bois avaient disparu au profit de plus petites tables rondes, décorées, et autour desquelles se pressaient déjà des groupes d'élèves. Au centre de tout ça, une piste de danse, encore déserte, alors que le sol de pierre, recouvert de petits cœurs rouges en papier, qui tombaient perpétuellement du plafond, tirés par ce qu'Albus identifia être des angelots le sol de pierre était obstrué par tous les autres élèves, et pendant un instinct, Albus crut s'être perdu, si Phebe ne l'avait pas tenu fermement par la main.

-La décoration est assez... encombrante, dit-il enfin.

-C'est embarrassant, Albus, confirma Phebe. Je suis gênée.

Ils échangèrent un regard amusé, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin Albus s'aperçoive d'une ouverture dans le mur de robes et d'élèves, et qu'il s'y enfonce. Les coins de la salle n'étaient pas les plus éclairées, mais avaient l'avantage d'offrir un peu d'air à ses occupants. Il lui sembla reconnaître, dans la foule, Elvira Holmes, de sa maison, et Howell Fidget, un peu plus loin – mais la foule était trop dense pour qu'il se risque à aller leur passer le bonjour. Et puis, encore un peu plus loin, sur sa gauche, près de la piste, il reconnut sa cousine, Rose, ses cheveux tressés pour l'occasion, une robe bleue recouvrant sa peau noire. Et puis Scorpius, à ses côtés, ses cheveux blonds mieux coiffés que d'habitude. Sûrement mieux habillé qu'il ne l'était.

-Est-ce que tu... commença-t-il.

-Oui, Albus, fit Phebe sur un air fatigué. Mais je te l'ai déjà dit c'est toi qui devrait aller lui parler, pas moi.

-Mais je ne... protesta-t-il.

-Je sais, coupa Phebe. Et... tu sais que je suis désolée pour toi – pour vous – mais... franchement, vous êtes vraiment immatures.

-Merci, souffla Albus.

Phebe resta interdite, puis osa daigner un sourire amusé, un peu pincé. Bientôt, alors que la soirée filait, et que la musique se faisait plus forte, que la piste de danse était de plus en plus remplie, ils se résolurent à abandonner le coin de la salle où ils s'étaient réfugiés, se rapprochant des tables blanches. C'est là qu'Albus s'aperçut que les professeurs s'étaient mélangés à eux la professeure Vector dansait avec le professeur de sortilèges, parmi les élèves, sur la piste, alors qu'il voyait Mr. Dunn, le maître des potions, assis à une des tables, seul.

James était là, bien sûr, et tout le monde semblait l'avoir remarqué. Il dansait, au milieu de la piste, et tous les regards semblaient, d'une manière ou d'une autre, tourné vers lui. James avait cet effet sur les autres, et la fille qui était avec lui, une fille brune, dansait avec le même entrain, captivé de la même manière, les personnes autour d'eux. Et pas loin, Victoire, sa cousine, semblait monopolisée les regards restants. Victoire était très belle, elle était magnifique dans sa robe, et, bien qu'Albus savait qu'il y avait quelque chose entre elle et Teddy, elle dansait avec un garçon de son année, d'un air confiant, sans prêter attention à tous les visages tournés vers elle. Albus ne savait pas comment elle faisait ça. Lui, lorsqu'il avait trop d'attention, il voulait devenir invisible.

Et puis, un peu plus loin, presque dissimulés dans la foule, Rose et Scorpius, qui dansaient plus lentement. D'une manière plus intime, comme secrète, aussi, et tout de suite, Albus détesta ça. Il sentit la colère monter. C'était... c'était n'importe quoi. Indécent. Enfin. Ils s'étaient connus grâce à lui, tout de même !

Fred, son cousin, était assis à une des tables, pas loin, entouré de son groupe d'amis, alors qu'il devinait que Molly était quelque part, dans un coin, à faire il-ne-savait-quoi. Albus comprenait pourquoi Dominique n'avait pas voulu venir, maintenant. Voir tout le monde, tous leurs cousins, ici, recevoir autant d'attention... Il n'aimait pas ça.

-On devrait danser, Albus, lança alors Phebe, l'air amusé, en se tournant vers lui, haussant la voix pour se faire entendre malgré la musique.

-Quoi ? s'écria-t-il en retour. Enfin, Phebe... Je ne sais pas danser ! Je... J'ai l'air d'une goule, quand je danse !

Elle haussa les épaules. Un sourire amusé s'était dessiné sur les lèvres d'Albus. Phebe avait cet effet là sur lui. Son sourire était un sourire qui se communiquait très vite, son rire était tout aussi contagieux, et il aimait simplement la voir heureuse. C'est vrai que ces derniers mois, Phebe s'était avérée être sa seule véritable amie.

Mais pour une amie, elle n'était pas vraiment à l'écoute, car elle saisit Albus par les bras et le força à se relever de la chaise de bois sur laquelle il était assis, se dirigeant vers la piste. La musique était toujours aussi forte, toujours aussi entraînante, et Albus se réjouit qu'il n'était pas encore fatigué, car pour l'instant, il passait une excellente soirée. Grâce à Phebe.

-Hum... tu as une jolie robe, dit-il dans l'espoir de dissiper le silence qui venait de s'installer entre eux, alors qu'ils étaient à présent entourés par des dizaines d'élèves, et quelques professeurs.

-Quoi ? s'exclama Phebe, comme si elle n'avait pas entendu.

-Tu as une jolie robe ! répéta Albus.

-Merci ! lança-t-elle en retour alors qu'un sourire naissait sur son visage.

Son visage était illuminé par les flammes des bougies, les lueurs blanches des étoiles, faisant ressortir les milliers de tâches de rousseur, sur son visage.

-On dirait une Weasley, fit-il en riant.

-Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que tu veux m'épouser, Albus ? lança-t-elle en lui rendant son rire.

-Tu sais très bien que non, lui dit-il.

Pas loin, il devinait Rose et Scorpius. Il pouvait presque sentir leur regard – ou plutôt le regard de Scorpius – peser sur lui, sur son dos. Et James et son amie, qui prenait toute la place. Victoire, que tout le monde regardait. La parfaite, magnifique Victoire. La musique ralentit un peu, se fit un peu plus basse, plus douce, alors qu'à présent, les élèves étaient de plus en plus nombreux à déserter la piste. Mais James, et Victoire, et Rose, et Scorpius, eux, étaient toujours là, et Albus sentait leurs ombres autour de lui.

-Ça va, d'ailleurs ? demanda Phebe, soudainement grave, en se rapprochant de lui pour s'assurer que personne ne les entende.

-Oui, c'est une bonne soirée, répondit-il.

-Albus, tu sais de quoi je veux parler, coupa-t-elle. Tu as pleuré sur mon écharpe. Elle est encore humide.

-Par Merlin... souffla Albus, bien qu'un rire s'échapper de ses lèvres, quoiqu'un peu nerveux. C'est embarrassant.

-Non, ça ne l'est pas, assura Phebe. Alors ?

Albus ralentit un peu, balaya la piste du regard, tombant sur James, sa cousine, et le couple que formait Scorpius et Rose.

-Tant que personne ne sait, tout va bien, dit-il alors.

-Tant que personne ne sait ? répéta Phebe avec incompréhension.

-Disons que... marmonna Albus. J'en ai marre qu'on me voit comme... comme quelqu'un de moins bien que mon frère, et mes cousins, et... savoir que je ne sortirais jamais avec des filles aussi jolies que James rencontre, ça... ça va faire empirer les choses.

Jetant un regard par-dessus l'épaule de Phebe, il croisa l'espace de quelques secondes le regard de Scorpius, avant de baisser aussitôt les yeux. À son tour, Phebe se retourna, doucement, et jeta un regard en biais aux personnes qui étaient encore sur la piste.

-Tu devrais m'embrasser, Albus, dit-elle alors.

Le regard de celui-ci s'agrandit sous la surprise, et il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

-Q-Quoi ?

-Tu devrais m'embrasser, répéta-t-elle avec plus d'assurance. Enfin, quoi, je suis jolie. Pas vrai ?

-Hum... oui, avoua-t-il, se sentant rougir doucement. Oui.

-Alors vas-y, l'encouragea-t-elle. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas t'empoisonner.

-T-Tu es sûre ? balbutia Albus.

Mais il ne protesta pas alors qu'il la sentit guider ses mains jusqu'à sa taille. Albus sentait ses joues le brûler alors qu'il devinait, dans son dos, les regards de son frère, de ses cousines, de Scorpius, posaient sur lui. Mais lorsque ses lèvres entrèrent en contact avec celles de Phebe, c'était presque comme si tout ça, tout ces problèmes disparaissaient, car – par Merlin – elle embrassait vraiment bien.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je sais que ça ne voulait rien dire, lui assura-t-elle, parlant tout bas. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que personne ne se doute que tu es gay. La mauvaise, c'est qu'on pense qu'on sort ensemble.

Albus resta immobile quelques instants, s'étant arrêté sur la piste, et un peu maladroitement, avec lenteur, un sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres. Il sentit Phebe le guider par la main en dehors de la piste.

-Tout le monde est... un peu en train de nous regarder, fit-elle, le souffle court, en se laissant tomber sur une des chaises de bois, à une table vide.

-C'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude, assura-t-il. Hum... je vais chercher à boire.

-Tu peux me rapporter une bièraubeurre ? lança-t-elle alors qu'il avait déjà tourné les talons.

Il hocha la tête alors qu'il prenait la direction de la longue table blanche, dressée le long d'un des murs de la Grande Salle.

-Est-ce que tu viens _vraiment_ d'embrasser Phebe ?

-Hé, Anson, salua Albus, le souffle court, s'étant figé près de la chope de bièraubeurre. Tu... Tu passes une bonne soirée ?

Mais il n'avait pas l'air d'humeur pour ce genre de discussion. Albus détourna le regard, versa de la bièraubeurre dans un verre, en tentant d'empêcher sa main de trembler. Il avait oublié Anson. Pendant un court instant, il avait oublié Anson.

-Oui, j'ai embrassé Phebe, assura-t-il alors, après s'être assurés qu'ils étaient seuls à la table. Mais ça ne voulait rien dire.

-Tu ne peux pas... juste embrasser les gens comme ça, Albus, souffla alors Anson.

-Tu dis ça comme si c'était quelque chose que je faisais tout le temps, protesta celui-ci. Mais ne t'en fais pas. Ça ne voulait rien dire, et elle le sait.

À son tour, Anson détourna le regard, l'air pensif, se mordant légèrement la lèvre.

-Tu es sûr ? demanda-t-il alors.

-Je te le promets.

Alors, il sembla relâcher la pression, prenant une grande inspiration.

-Alors, ta soirée ? répéta Albus.

-Mieux que celle d'April, je crois, répondit Anson. Elle est retournée dans sa salle commune il y a trente minutes.

-Dur, souffla Albus.

-Légèrement, admit Anson. Je vais devoir rejoindre Carey.

-Carey est ici ?

-Il est venu avec Meghan Abraham, l'informa Anson en tournant les talons.

Albus le vit s'éloigner, et finit enfin de remplir ses deux verres de bièraubeurre.

-Je vois ce qui est en train de se passer, Albus, fit une voix sur un ton paternel, mais qui le fit sursauter. Et ce n'est bon pour personne, ce genre d'histoires, crois-moi.

Albus se raidit, un verre dans chaque main. Tout de suite, il sentit la gêne le regagner, et se mit à chercher du regard les sorties les plus proches mais cette discussion – cette discussion-là – il savait qu'il n'y échapperait.

-Bonjour, professeur, fit-il, la maladresse transcendant sa voix. Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

Le ton sur lequel Mr. Londubat avait parlé, le fait qu'il l'avait appelé Albus tout ça indiquait que ce ne serait pas une conversation de professeur à élève, mais bien que ce serait son oncle qui lui adresserait la parole.

-Je pense que si, Albus, répondit-il, en lui adressant un sourire qui se voulait sûrement encourageant.

Sa voix s'éteignit, et Albus resta debout, face à lui, sans oser partir ou prendre la parole.

-Tu sais, reprit Mr. Londubat. Quand j'étais à Poudlard, je partageais mon dortoir avec deux garçons qui devaient être le meilleur couple de l'école – enfin, je ne suis pas vraiment objectif.

Albus resta silencieux. Il sentait son cœur battre plus vite, alors que la situation dans laquelle il était devenait de plus en plus inconfortable. Mais son professeur avait détourné le regard de lui, et semblait avoir esquisser un sourire en se rappelant de souvenirs qu'Albus ne devait sûrement pas avoir idée.

-Je suppose que ce n'était pas mon père et oncle Ron, fit-il alors.

-Non, pas vraiment, confirma Mr. Londubat avec un léger rire. Je m'en rappelle que lorsque tout le monde semblait se mettre en couple et se séparer, ils étaient les seuls à rester ensemble. Et lorsque la guerre est arrivée, ils ont passé huit mois loin de l'autre, mais une fois qu'ils se sont retrouvés, c'était comme si rien n'avait changé.

Albus prit une profonde inspiration, sans oser croiser le regard de son professeur. L'inconfort l'avait gagné, à présent, et s'il avait pu disparaître, à l'instant, il l'aurait fait.

-Tu n'as pas dit à mes parents ce... commença enfin Albus avec hésitation. Ce que tu as entendu dans la serre, l'autre jour ?

-Non, Albus, l'informa Mr. Londubat en posant ses yeux dans les siens. Ne t'en fais pas.

Alors, celui-ci hocha la tête, et lui fit dos, saisissant l'occasion de pouvoir partir, mais à la dernière minute, il se retourna.

-Hé, les deux garçons, dit-il alors. Puisqu'ils ont l'air d'avoir survécu à... à tout ça... qu'est ce qu'ils sont devenus ?

Il vit son oncle lui offrir un sourire, comme s'il était ravi qu'il ait posé la question.

-Ils se sont mariés quelques années après la guerre, l'informa Mr. Londubat. Ils tiennent une boutique de feux d'artifices, à Dublin, je crois bien. On va les voir à chaque vacance au moins – avec ta tante Luna. C'est des gens biens, Dean et Seamus.

Et Albus se retourna pour de bon, retourna à sa table, et donna son verre à Phebe.

-Tu as prit ton temps, lui dit-elle, avec un sourire, le visage enfoncé dans la paume de sa main.

-J'ai croisé des personnes que je connaissais, l'informa-t-il.

Il suivit son regard. Phebe semblait fixer Anson alors qu'il quittait, seul, la Grande Salle.

-Tu penses qu'il m'aime ? fit la voix de Phebe, l'atteignant comme un écho.

-Hum, Phebe, marmonna Albus en esquissant un geste pour se relever. Je dois aller faire quelque chose et... attends... qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ?

-Tu penses qu'Anson m'aime bien ? répéta-t-elle en relevant son regard vers lui.

-En fait, Phebe, tu sais quoi ? Je vais aller faire quelque chose mais... je reviens vite, lui dit Albus, car il n'était pas prêt pour cette conversation non plus. Attends-moi.

Il s'éloigna de la table, plus vite qu'il n'aurait pensé, et franchit les portes de chêne de la Grande Salle. Il suivit Anson jusqu'à ce que celui-ci atteigne les couloirs de pierre des cachots, retournant vers la salle commune.

-Hé, Anson ! lança Albus, le forçant à s'immobiliser, une fois qu'il s'était assuré qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans les couloirs.

Anson s'arrêta, et se tourna vers lui.

-Tu veux toujours sortir avec moi ? demanda alors Albus. Car... je pense que ma réponse est oui.

* * *

 _Alors : ce chapitre est très important pour la suite, vous l'avez deviné. Quels sont vos ressentis?_


	25. Chapter 25

_Voilà le 25e chapitre :) Merci à_ **seamea** _pour son commentaire!_

 _Aussi, puisque le prochain chapitre n'est que le 27, joyeux Noël à ceux et celles qui le font :)_

* * *

-Donc... ils sortent ensemble ?

-Pourquoi tu ne vas pas leur demander ? Ça irait plus vite, lança Augustus à côté de lui.

Les éclats des voix des dizaines d'élèves qui l'entouraient parvenaient à ses oreilles sans que cela ne semble déranger Scorpius. Les sourcils légèrement froncés, son regard était rivé à l'autre bout de la Grande Salle, où étaient assis Albus, Anson et Phebe.

-Non, protesta Scorpius. On ne se parle plus, au cas où tu aurais manqué ça.

-Oui, et tu devrais remédier à ça, d'ailleurs, fit Augustus. Phebe est cool, elle me manque. Et Anson aussi.

-Je n'ai pas dit que _toi_ tu ne devais pas leur parler, raisonna Scorpius, sans défroncer les sourcils ni lui accorder un regard.

-Tu plaisantes ? lança Augustus. L'autre jour, j'ai prêté de l'encre à Phebe et j'ai cru que tu allais me lancer un stupéfix. J'ai choisi ton côté et je veux y rester, mais... ce serait plus facile si tu étais moins... rancunier.

-Moi ? répéta Scorpius, incrédule, en se tournant vers lui cette fois. Rancunier ? C'est n'importe quoi.

Il entendit Rose, qui était assis à côté d'eux, rire doucement sans relever les yeux de son manuel. Scorpius la fusilla du regard.

-Et puis... lorsque tu parles d'Albus, c'est presque comme si tu voulais prouver que vous n'aviez jamais vraiment été ami – même lorsque personne ne parle de lui ! protesta Augustus.

-Tu plaisantes ? coupa Scorpius. Je ne l'insulte jamais...

-... tu es passif-agressif...

-Non, intervint Scorpius, une seconde fois. Je ne suis jamais passif-agressif, _moi_ , contrairement à _certaines_ personnes.

Il faisait référence à Albus, encore une fois. Car s'il était sûr qu'Albus ne voulait pas lui parler, Scorpius se doutait bien que ce n'était pas le cas avec Anson et Phebe, vu le nombre de fois où ils les regardaient, eux aussi.

-Quoiqu'il en soit... s'ils se sont bien embrassés au bal, comme vous m'avez dit... souffla Augustus. Oui, ils sortent ensemble.

-Pas forcément, intervint alors Rose.

-Pour quelle autre raison tu embrasserais quelqu'un, toi ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Rose. C'était peut-être... qu'une seule fois. Enfin, peut-être que ça ne voulait rien dire.

Scorpius haussa les épaules en laissant échapper un grognement. Peut-être qu'elle avait raison. Dans tous les cas, voir Albus et Phebe ensemble – rien que supposer qu'ils puissent être en couple – ça lui retourner l'estomac, pour une raison qui lui échappait. C'était juste que... il ne voyait pas pourquoi ils devraient être ensemble, c'est tout.

-Ton père est au courant que vous ne vous parlez plus ? demanda alors Rose.

-Bien sûr, souffla Scorpius. Je lui ai tout dit par lettres.

-Qu'est ce qu'il en pense ?

Scorpius s'arrêta, prit une profonde inspiration.

-Pas grand chose, soupira-t-il. C'était pas vraiment lui qui me donnait des conseils, avant. C'était plus... ma mère.

-Je vois, dit alors Rose, le souffle court.

Sa voix s'éteignit, et ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants encore. C'était une matinée difficile, Scorpius le sentait, et il allait avoir du mal à suivre ses cours.

-On devrait aller en métamorphose, lui dit alors Augustus, en se redressant. Ou alors, Mrs. Bronte va encore nous enlever des points.

Scorpius l'imita, jetant son sac sur ses épaules, et le suivant alors qu'ils quittaient la Grande Salle. Le cour de métamorphose, qu'ils partageaient avec les Serdaigle, avait lieu à l'autre bout du château, et déjà, les couloirs étaient emplis d'élèves.

-Augustus ! souffla une petite voix, tandis que Scorpius entendait des bruits de pas derrière eux.

-Non, protesta celui-ci, la voix traînante. Margret, va-t'en. Je dois aller en cours.

Il ne s'arrêta pas alors que la silhouette de sa petite sœur, nettement plus petite qu'eux, le blason bleu de Serdaigle sur son uniforme, apparaissait face à Augustus. Margret Purcell n'avait pas hérité de la taille de son frère ou de sa mère, mais avait le même regard éveillé, la même peau sombre, et de ce que Scorpius en avait vu, le même air intimidant que Mrs. Purcell.

-Bonjour, Scorpius, fit-elle tout bas, sur un air un peu timide, avant de se retourner vers son frère. Je me demandais juste si tu pouvais rester à Poudlard pour les vacances...

-Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? rétorqua Augustus.

Sa sœur leva les sourcils, sembla réfléchir quelques secondes.

-Par gentillesse, peut-être ? tenta-t-elle.

-Hors de question, reprit Augustu, sur un ton plus dur. Tu vas rester au château.

-Je vais envoyer un hibou à maman, menaça sa sœur en s'arrêtant derrière eux.

-Très bien, fait ça, lui lança son frère en poursuivant sa route.

Il poussa un soupir alors qu'ils entraient dans la cour de métamorphose, pas loin de la salle de classe.

-Dis-moi que vous n'avez pas le même type de relation qu'Albus et son frère, fit Scorpius au bout d'un moment. J'ai assez donné.

-Scorpius, le coupa sèchement son ami. Je te promets que si tu mentionnes encore une fois le nom d'Albus, je te traîne dans la salle commune de Serpentard pour te forcer à lui parler.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent face aux portes de la salle de métamorphose, et s'adossèrent au mur de pierre. Si Scorpius en croyait sa montre, le cour ne commencerait pas avant au moins cinq minutes – Mrs. Bronte était souvent en retard.

-Sinon, souffla Augustus, en tournant ses yeux vers lui. Rose et toi ?

-Rose et moi ? répéta Scorpius. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

-Je ne sais pas, fit innocemment Augustus. Tu as l'air de penser que vu que Phebe et Albus sont allés au bal ensemble, ils sont en couple, mais... tu y es allé avec Rose, toi.

-Ce n'est pas pareil, protesta Scorpius. Je n'ai pas embrassé Rose, moi...

-Et c'est reparti, soupira Augustus. C'est pas croyable, Scorpius. Je vais finir par penser que tu es amoureux de Phebe.

Scorpius se raidit, alors qu'il sentait son cœur s'emballait. Lui... amoureux de Phebe... c'était... ridicule.

-Quoi ? articula-t-il avec le peu de souffle qui lui restait. Pourquoi je... qu'est ce qui te fait penser ça ?

-Tu as plutôt l'air d'être jaloux d'Albus, si tu veux mon avis, ajouta Augustus.

Scorpius laissa échapper un rire nerveux, détourna son regard du sien. Enfin, il prit une profonde inspiration, et se mit à réfléchir. Autour d'eux, les élèves de leur classe commençaient à affluer.

-Enfin... c'est vrai que Rose est sympa, admit-il. Elle est très jolie, aussi. Et drôle. Et elle est plus proche que moi que Albus, par exemple.

-Arrête, Scorpius, le coupa Augustus. Toi et Albus, vous étiez meilleurs amis – tu ne penses quand même pas que votre amitié va disparaître comme ça ?

Mais ils avaient déjà fait le tour de cette conversation des centaines de fois à présent, envisageant une manière ou une autre de retirer le problème – et Scorpius commençait à s'en lasser. Une nouvelle fois, il poussa un soupir.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, Augustus, fit-il enfin. Ce n'est pas à moi d'aller parler à Albus, mais à lui de venir me voir. Ce n'est pas moi qui a fait une erreur.

-Et donc... reprit son ami. Tu penses que parler de lui tous les jours, en bien comme en mal, va lui donner envie d'aller te parler ?

Mais Scorpius voyait se profiler la silhouette de Phebe, pas loin, qui approchait, entourée des autres filles de Poufsouffle Freida Steen et Lina Robson – et sa voix se tut.

-On verra plus tard, Augustus, dit-il alors d'une voix plate.

Et la conversation s'arrêta là. En même temps que les derniers élèves arrivaient, et que Mrs. Bronte devait être en route vers la salle de classe, à son tour, Scorpius ne pouvait détourner ses pensées d'Albus, d'Albus et de Phebe, et de l'idée qu'ils pouvaient être en couple.

oOo

Les cours d'arithmancie n'avaient jamais été aussi ennuyeux que depuis que Scorpius ne parlait plus à Albus, et sa tête reposant sur sa main, ses sens tout de mêmes alertes face à la possibilité d'une interruption de sa professeure, Scorpius tachait de somnoler sans attarder l'attention sur lui, tout en s'assurant de suivre un minimum le monologue de Mrs. Vector.

À côté de lui, il sentait la présence d'Albus qui, à défaut de suivre ou de dormir, c'était encore une fois réfugié dans ses petits dessins habituels, dans le coin de son bout de parchemin, qui n'était qu'à peine traversé de notes. Sous ce parchemin, un épais tas de feuilles, retenu que grossièrement par une ficelle, constituait un support pour ses dessins, et laissait apercevoir ses notes – des Optimal, des Efforts Exceptionnels, au moins.

Scorpius se surprit à se réjouir pour lui. Rose les avait averti pendant des mois que l'arithmancie était une des branches les plus complexes de la magie, et pourtant, Albus n'avait jamais eu d'aussi bonnes notes. Peut-être que son cerveau était plus pratique, plus mathématique, que théorique, comme la plupart des cours enseignés à Poudlard étaient. Scorpius n'aurait jamais cru que tout ça lui manquerait – les dessins qu'Albus dessinait à l'encre noire lorsqu'il s'ennuyait, la manière dont il semblait ne pas se soucier un seul moment de ce que ses professeurs racontaient, et même sa présence, à côté de lui, alors qu'ils n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Ces moments, les cours d'arithmancie, étaient devenus les pires de la semaine, car c'était là que Scorpius était saisi de regrets.

Car Albus lui manquait horriblement et il ne savait pas s'il pouvait tenir comme ça encore longtemps. Poussant un soupir, Scorpius abandonna sa plume, qui n'avait pas touché le parchemin depuis une dizaine de minutes maintenant, ainsi que ses espoirs d'obtenir une bonne note à son prochain contrôle. Il se redressa, s'étira quelques instants pour oublier son ennui, et s'immobilisa. La peur, une sorte d'inquiétude si poussée qu'elle lui retournait l'estomac, l'avait saisi, et Scorpius tenta de dissiper cette angoisse en toussotant – ce qui n'eut pour effet que de ne le gêner encore plus.

-Donc, fit-il d'une voix un peu cassée, après avoir trouvé la force d'articuler ces paroles. Tu sors avec Phebe ?

Lentement, il vit Albus poser sa plume sur la table, et se redresser, sans pour autant oser croiser son regard au sien, malgré tous les efforts de Scorpius.

-Pourquoi ça t'intéresses ? demanda-t-il alors, d'un ton dénué de douceur.

-Très bien, souffla Scorpius, en laissant échapper un rire nerveux. Je vois.

Et sa voix s'éteignit, rejoignant les bruits de la pluie qui s'abattait de plus en plus forts contre les carreaux, les murmures presque silencieux de ses camarades de classe, et la voix, plus perçante, presque pointue, de sa professeure. Scorpius resta silencieux, et immobile, surtout, sentant la chaleur qui émanait du bras d'Albus, sa présence et tout le poids qu'il apportait sur la table il pouvait presque discerner la respiration à laquelle il s'était habitué les deux années précédentes malgré le charivari qu'étaient tous les sons présents dans la salle – mais pas l'espace d'un instant, tandis qu'il sentait l'angoisse, le poids des possibilités peser sur ses épaules pas l'espace d'un instant, il ne rouvrit la bouche, ne laissa un son passer ses lèvres, ou ne fit un geste en sa direction.

Il aurait dû. Scorpius savait qu'il aurait dû, et savoir qu'il était trop lâche pour ne serait-ce que témoigner de la sympathie pour Albus, lui donner envie de vomir, frapper un mur, briser un miroir. Il était fatigué. Il en avait marre de tout ça.

Mais il ne fit rien, et le cours s'acheva dans le même silence que les cours précédents, de la même manière qu'il avait commencé. Et à peine la cloche avait-elle sonné qu'Albus s'était déjà évaporé auprès d'Anson, prenant la direction du cours d'histoire de la magie – Scorpius se rappelait qu'après l'arithmancie, les Serpentard avaient histoire de la magie.

Et il fit de même, jetant son sac sur ses épaules, et quittant la salle de classe en même temps que tous les autres élèves, s'éloignant dans la direction de la Bibliothèque alors qu'il devinait Albus et Anson prendre le chemin inverse. Et aussitôt, il le regretta. Traverser le château – et encore pire, traverser le château _seul_ – était devenu de plus en plus dur au fil des années. Au tout début, il n'avait rien remarqué, c'est vrai. Et puis, au début de la deuxième année, les murmures, les regards qu'on lui accordait, s'étaient révélés plus pesants, plus lourds que Scorpius ne l'avait pensé au premier abord. C'était les murmures qui pouvaient être interprétés d'une manière ou d'une autre, bien que le plus couramment, c'était à propos de son père. Son père le Mangemort. Avant, c'était difficile, maintenant, Scorpius était presque sûr que s'il entendait ça, il sortirait aussitôt sa baguette. Quoiqu'il en soit, lorsqu'il était avec Rose, ou Augustus, ou n'importe qui, il n'y prêtait pas attention – car ça n'en valait pas la peine.

Mais cette année, beaucoup de choses avaient changé. Déjà, la mort (et il pensa ce mot avec un nœud dans la gorge) de sa mère. Depuis, la maison était triste, terne, mais ce que Scorpius n'avait pas envisagé, c'était comment ça allait être à l'école. Car désormais, les murmures et les regards étaient différents, et il était presque certain que le sujet était le même lui, son père le Mangemort, et sa mère morte. Oui, tout ça. Et il en était fatigué, aussi.

C'était une traversée très difficile et la Bibliothèque était à l'autre bout du château, aussi.

-C'est pas Scorpius Malefoy ? entendit-il alors qu'il venait de passer devant un groupe de Gryffondor plus âgés, alors qu'il tressaillait à l'entente de son nom, mais qu'il s'efforçait de continuer sa route malgré tout.

-Si, répondit un autre, sur un air plus amusé. Honnêtement, je suis étonné qu'on ait laissé des Mangemorts se marier et avoir des enfants. Ces gens-là, on aurait mieux fait de les tuer juste après la guerre.

Scorpius sentit ses épaules se raidirent il avait parlé juste assez fort pour que lui – et sûrement toutes les personnes autour d'eux – aient pu l'entendre, et il sentit un mélange de colère et de honte l'envahir alors qu'il entendait le rire, si lent, si fort, pourtant, de l'élève derrière lui. Il entendait leurs bruits de pas, dans son dos, qui le suivaient sans vraiment prêter attention à lui ou au fait qu'il pouvait les entendre – presque comme si Scorpius interrompait une conversation privée.

-Arrête, souffla alors une fille, le poussant à se taire malgré le ton amusé de sa voix, et le garçon cessa assez vite de rire. Il t'a peut-être entendu.

-On s'en fiche, rétorqua son ami.

Scorpius entendait son sang battre à ses oreilles alors que ses jambes se faisaient de plus en plus lourdes il marchait en direction de la porte donnant sur la cage d'escalier, se mordant la lèvre comme pour s'empêcher de réagir, s'empêcher de parler, ou de faire quoique ce soit qui pourrait le trahir.

-C'est pas vrai, Eddie, fit un autre garçon, un sourire se lisant dans ses paroles. Tu penses qu'il nous a entendu ?

Scorpius entendit les bruits de pas se rapprocher, se faire plus fort, et plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, il sentit la présence d'un des garçons de Gryffondor dans son dos.

-Hé, petit, appela-t-il, malgré le fait que Scorpius était en troisième année, et qu'il protestait le fait qu'on l'appelle 'petit', maintenant. Tu nous as entendu – hé !

Il posa sa main sur son épaule, et ce geste suffit à Scorpius pour le faire s'immobiliser. Il s'arrêta, ayant à la fois trop chaud et trop froid, et se retourna vers lui. Il était beaucoup plus grand que lui, avait un visage long, des cheveux blonds qui lui tombaient sur les épaules, et lui et son groupe d'amis lui faisait face et tout de suite, Scorpius se sentit intimidé. Mais aucune remarque ne ressortit, personne ne lui adressa la parole, et, au bout d'un moment, il vit un grand sourire se dessiner sur un des visages qui l'entouraient.

-Fais attention, Bill, souffla alors un autre garçon. Il va peut-être te lancer un sortilège Doloris.

Scorpius entendit un nouveau rire, alors que sa gorge se serrer. Enfin, la même fille que tout à l'heure, et la seule du groupe, prit un air sérieux pendant quelques secondes.

-Allez, les garçons, reprit-elle, malgré le sourire qui était également présent à ses lèvres, et le rire qu'elle luttait pour retenir. On a un cours de botanique.

-C'est bon, coupa le premier garçon en riant. On s'amuse...

-Scorpius ?

Celui-ci s'arrêta, et prit une profonde inspiration, fermant les yeux, alors que cette voix amie résonnait à ses oreilles. Il se retourna, en même temps que le groupe de Gryffondor. Dominique Weasley, son sac noir aux multiples lanières de cuir sur ses épaules, tenu par ses bras cerclés d'une dizaines d'épais bracelets colorés, ses cheveux teints en un blond encore plus blond que celui de Scorpius, s'avançait vers eux. D'un air calme, confiant, elle arriva au niveau des Gryffondors, et traversa leur groupe sans sourciller. Scorpius avait entendu dire qu'elle avait un peu de sang de vélane dans les veines, mais si ça avait été le cas, il ne l'aurait pas su avant aujourd'hui. Elle s'arrêta à côté de lui et, passant son bras autour de ses épaules, se retournant vers les élèves plus âgés, plus grands qu'elle aussi.

-Justement, je te cherchais, pour aller à la volière, dit-elle à l'attention de Scorpius. À moins que... désolé, j'avais pas vu que tu étais occupé. Qu'est ce que vous faites ?

-Rien, répondit sur un air hésitant le garçon de Gryffondor, après un coup d'œil échangé avec ses amis. On était simplement en train de s'amuser. Pas vrai, Scorpius ?

Celui-ci ne répondit pas déjà, le fait que ce type savait comment il s'appelait alors qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui il pouvait être le déranger. Il sentit Dominique resserrer son étreinte et réduire l'espace qui les séparait, à côté de lui.

-Je suis sûre que vous pouvez vous amuser ailleurs, fit-elle alors, avec un sourire plus que forcé, et d'une voix forte. Au moins, vous ne ferez perdre votre temps à personne.

Scorpius vit le groupe d'élèves perdre son expression amusé, et se remettre en route le long du couloir, tandis que Dominique l'entraînait d'un autre côté.

-Bientôt, on ne pourra plus rire de rien, entendit-il un d'entre eux se plaindre, alors qu'ils s'éloignaient.

Mais Scorpius ne se souciait plus de ça. Dominique l'avait lâché, à présent, et ils entraient dans un escalier moins fréquenté, plus calme, tandis qu'il reprenait une respiration normale.

-C'est n'importe quoi, dit-elle au bout d'un moment. Les Gryffondor sont les pires. Enfin... les Serdaigle, Serpentard et Poufsouffle peuvent être horribles, mais... les Gryffondor sont vraiment les pires. Tu devrais aller le dire à McGonagall.

Scorpius, qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche du trajet, tiqua aussitôt. Le dire à McGonagall ? Il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Imaginons que ces élèves apprenaient qu'il les ait balancé à McGonagall... ils le lui feraient payer. Scorpius connaissait les gens comme ça.

-Quoi ? balbutia-t-il. Non ! Ce... ce n'est pas grave.

-Ce n'est pas grave ? répéta Dominique. Tu as entendu comme moi ce qu'ils ont dit ?

Elle s'arrêta en un soupir. Ils arrivaient au deuxième étage, là où se trouvait la Bibliothèque, route qu'ils avaient prise sans s'en apercevoir.

-Enfin, reprit-elle. Promets-moi que si ça recommence... tu iras le dire à McGonagall – ou alors, je vais devoir les stupéfixer moi-même.

-Dominique... souffla Scorpius, se sentant dépasser par les événements, alors qu'ils se retrouvaient encore une fois dans une foule d'élèves.

-Pardon, soupira celle-ci, en baissant les yeux d'un air désolé, se grattant la tête d'un air pensif, en un tintement métallique dû à ses bracelets. C'est juste que... j'ai vu ce genre de trucs, en primaire... et je n'ai pas envie de revoir du harcèlement. Pas à Poudlard.

Ce mot résonna étrangement aux oreilles de Scorpius. Harcèlement. Il n'avait jamais pensé que ce mot pouvait prendre _ce_ sens, que ce qu'il venait de vivre pouvait s'en rapprocher même un petit peu, mais il se tenait debout au milieu du couloir, ne sentait pas ses jambes, avait la tête qui tournait encore à cause de ce qui venait de se passer, et Dominique était face à lui. Elle avait vraiment l'air de savoir de quoi elle parlait. Elle était un peu intimidante, maintenant qu'il y repensait.

-Merci, souffla-t-il alors.

-C'est normal, assura-t-elle en lui adressant un sourire.

-Hum... je suppose que tu n'avais pas vraiment prévu d'aller à la volière, dit Scorpius, alors qu'elle esquissait un geste pour tourner les talons.

-Pas vraiment, avoua-t-elle avec un petit rire.

Et Scorpius la vit s'éloigner dans la foule, se mêler aux élèves qui circulaient dans le couloir, alors qu'il devinait Augustus à quelques mètres, dans la Bibliothèque.

-Au faite, Scorpius, ajouta Dominique dans sa direction, se retournant une dernière fois. Tu devrais vraiment essayer de reparler à Albus. Je ne lui parle pas trop... mais Poudlard n'est plus pareil lorsque vous êtes en froid.

Et elle se fondit dans le couloir. Scorpius resta debout, immobile. Il ne savait pas que sa dispute avec Albus s'était étendu à tout Poudlard – mais les mots circulaient vite dans les couloirs, il le savait. Quoiqu'il en soit, les mots de Dominique résonnaient dans son esprit. Scorpius avait passé tellement de temps à penser à sa propre colère, à sa propre peine, à toutes les raisons qui faisaient qu'il ne voulait plus parler à Albus, qu'il n'avait pas envisagé une seconde comment les choses pouvaient être pour lui.

Peut-être qu'Albus voulait vraiment lui parler, lui aussi. Peut-être qu'il en était triste, ou furieux. Une nouvelle voix le fit sortir de ses pensées.

-Hé, Scorpius ! Qu'est ce que tu fais seul dans le couloir ?

Augustus arrivait à côté de lui. Un faible sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres, Scorpius lui répondit :

-Je parlais à Dominique.

* * *

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire! ce serait un bon cadeau de Noël_


	26. Chapter 26

_Hey! Voilà ce vingt-sixième chapitre, j'espère que, si vous avez fêté Noël, tout s'est bien passé. Avant de commencer ce chapitre, je vais rappeler la liste des élèves dans la même année qu'Albus et Scorpius, ainsi que leur maison, car plusieurs d'entre vous m'ont dit qu'ils se retrouvaient parfois perdus x)_

 **A Gryffondor :** _Rose Weasley, Hassie Collins ; Carey Bramer, Silas Gregory, Weldon Burress_

 **A Poufsouffle :** _Phebe Cropper, Dominique Weasley, Lina Robson, Freida Stein, Ella Gardiner ; Augustus Purcell, Scorpius Malefoy, Olen Twaddle, Elwood Tow, Howell Fidget_

 **A Serdaigle :** _April Fork, Eligah Beckam, Meghan Abraham ; Aloysius Benbow_

 **A Serpentard :** _Elvira Holmes, Ethel Cause, Libby Walker, Amelia Gilbert, Eulalia Cowen ; Albus Potter, Anson Bramer, Lionel Uleaven, Jeremiah McIntyre, Wright Dickman_

 _Je ne donne que ceux que vous connaissez, bien sûr - sur mon document, j'ai une bonne dizaine de noms en plus._

 **Fralexclem :** _Merciii beaucoup pour avoir laissé un commentaire aussi gentil ! J'espère que la suite t'intéresseras aussi :) Je suis heureuse que tu aies soulevé le point de la 'psychologie tourmentée' d'Albus, car c'était un élément beaucoup plus important dans la fanfiction que j'ai écrit avant celle-ci, sur Albus, et qui m'a servis de point de départ. Je me demandais si je l'avais bien retranscrit ici aussi. Je suis d'accord avec toi à propos de Harry et Albus._

 **Kelewan :** _Merci pour ton commentaire! Ca me touche vraiment :) Je crois que j'ai deux documents de six pages rien que pour le plan de cette fanfiction mdr ; je te rassure, aucun Drarry n'est au programme. Merci encore!_

 **Soyann :** _Merci d'avoir laissé un commentaire. Ce que tu me dis sur la discussion avec Neville au chapitre précédent me rassure - je me demandais si elle était vraiment réaliste ou pas. Quant à ton ressenti sur les chapitres sur Scorpius... je suis de ton avis ; mais c'est sûrement parce que les chapitres sur Albus m'intéressent plus que les siens cette année-ci. Après, je ne sais pas pour toi._

 _Et finalement, je tenais à vous remercier car cette fiction a atteint 100k mots la semaine dernière et vous en êtes la raison :)_

* * *

Le rebond incessant de la balle – un premier contre le mur, un second contre le parquet, avant de retomber dans la main de James – était la seule indication de temps qu'Albus avait. Et il restait debout, les mains croisées dans le dos, son sweat-shirt vert orné du serpent d'argent sur le dos.

-Tu n'as pas des choses à faire ? Des amis à rencontrer ? demanda alors James, sans détacher ses yeux de la balle qu'il lançait sans interruption, sur un ton dur.

-Non, fit Albus, son regard toujours posé sur son frère, car il savait que ça l'énervait.

-Même pas l'autre crétin, de _ta maison_? reprit-il, en crachant presque ses derniers mots.

-Anson, rectifia Albus, et il se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour s'empêcher de rougir en prononçant son nom. Et non. Il vient demain.

James arrêta la balle dans sa main et, assis sur les premières marches de l'escalier, releva ses yeux vers ceux de son frère.

-Alors pourquoi tu restes planté là ? lui lança-t-il.

-Car tu es assis en plein devant les marches, répondit son frère.

L'expression de James parut se défaire et, soudainement, comme pour se sauver la face, un sourire de travers s'esquissa sur son visage.

-Oh, fit-il soudainement, en se levant pour laisser passer Albus. Je vois... et... retire ce sweat-shirt.

Albus s'élança dans les marches, sans prêter attention à ce que son frère lui criait. Ça faisait longtemps qu'Albus avait des affiches représentant le blason de sa maison dans sa chambre, il n'allait pas commencer à écouter James et sa fierté de Gryffondor aujourd'hui. Les vacances de Pâques s'annonçaient longues. Seulement l'idée de voir Anson, le lendemain, le réjouissait, et pour ça, Albus voulait que la nuit passe vite. Le plus vite possible, s'il le pouvait. Seule la vibration de son téléphone, régulièrement, le détachait de ses pensées. La tête baissée, il remontait jusqu'au couloir du premier étage, devinant la porte de la chambre de Lily ouverte, de la musique s'échappant du couloir tapotant sur le clavier de son téléphone.

-Hé, Albus, s'éleva encore une fois la voix de son frère, des escaliers. Tu veux une bièraubeurre ?

Il s'immobilisa, ses doigts s'immobilisant à quelques centimètres du clavier. Les mots de James le firent s'arrêter si subitement qu'il en oublia pour quelques secondes de répondre à Anson, et il se retourna vers lui.

-Tu plaisantes ? souffla-t-il en écarquillant de grands yeux sous la surprise.

-Ah, allez, petit frère, faisait James, qui montait déjà les marches pour le rejoindre.

-D'accord, céda Albus, un sourire s'esquissant sur ses lèvres sans même qu'il n'y songe. Mais la bièraubeurre, ce n'est pas si bon...

-Tu es difficile, Al', souffla son frère en passant son bras autour de ses épaules, l'entraînant vers sa chambre. J'ai du whisky pur feu, si tu veux.

-Du whisky pur feu ? répéta-t-il, de plus en plus surpris. Mais... je n'ai que treize ans, et...

-C'est bon, Albus, reprit James en riant, ouvrant la porte de sa chambre et se dirigeant vers son lit. Tu as treize ans, tu as déjà une copine, tu vas à Pré-au-Lard chaque trimestre, la vie suit son cour.

Albus se laissa tomber sur le lit de son frère, aux draps rouges rayés de bandes d'or, alors que celui-ci sortait un petit panier de sous son bureau.

-Alors, demanda-t-il en sortant une bouteille, qu'Albus devinait être le whisky pur feu. Elle est comment ?

-Qui ? souffla Albus, alors que son téléphone vibrait de nouveau.

-Ta petite-amie, Albus, répondit James avec un sourire. Ta petite-amie, tu sais.

Albus s'arrêta, et releva les yeux vers son frère. Il prit un air pensif quelques instants. Il savait qu'il parlait de Phebe, bien sûr – car il ne pouvait pas parler d'Anson. Quoiqu'il en soit, il avait encore du mal à ce qu'on fasse référence à Phebe en tant que sa 'petite-amie' car il ne l'aimait pas, et il savait qu'elle ne l'aimait pas non plus, puisqu'elle semblait préférer Anson. Phebe était une bonne amie, cependant, la meilleure qu'il ait eu cette année, au vu de ce qui se passait.

-Elle est... jolie, dit-il avec hésitation, dans l'espoir d'avoir l'air convaincant. C'est une des meilleures élèves de notre classe. Elle est à Poufsouffle...

-Ah, coupa alors James. Je vois. Poufsouffle.

Il s'arrêta, prit une première gorgée de whisky pur-feu, avant de rediriger son attention sur Albus.

-Alors, fit-il après un moment de silence. C'est vrai que... tu n'es plus ami avec Malefoy ?

-Scorpius, corrigea Albus. Et... est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu me parles pour la première fois en plus d'un an ?

-Tiens, Albus, répondit simplement James, en lui donnant la bouteille de whisky.

D'un air hésitant, il s'en saisit, et épargna dans la direction de son frère un air méfiant. Et puis, il porta la bouteille à ses lèvres, et en but une gorgée.

Ça brûlait. C'était dingue à quel point ça lui brûlait la gorge, la langue, le palais. Aussitôt, il écarta la bouteille de lui, et la rendit d'une main raide à son frère, qui éclata en un grand rire. Albus s'essuya les lèvres avec la manche de son sweat-shirt.

-Ça m'a fait un coup, dit alors James. Enfin, je veux dire... que tu es ta première copine et que je n'ai pas pu te coacher pour ça.

-Ce n'était pas un match de boxe, James, souffla Albus en retour, avec un sourire amusé.

-Tu vois ce que je veux dire, lui répondit son frère. Enfin, comme je l'ai dit... les choses changent, la vie continue, etc.

Il retomba dans le silence. De l'autre côté du mur, la musique de Lily jouait toujours, et à côté de lui, son téléphone vibrait toujours en réponse aux messages qu'il envoyait. La bouteille était entre eux, Albus sur le lit, James assis par terre, mais la conversation le gênait étrangement – enfin, comme si parler de sa supposée copine en parlant en même temps par message à son vrai copain n'était pas déjà assez étrange.

-Et toi ? demanda-t-il alors. La fille avec qui tu étais au bal ?

-Julia ? répondit James. Elle est cool. Elle est dans l'équipe de Quidditch, aussi – en tant que batteuse.

Albus hocha simplement la tête, sans rien ajouter de plus. Entre temps, il continuait d'envoyer ses messages sur son téléphone. C'était quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient pas, à Poudlard, et c'était bien dommage car dès vingt heures, il devenait presque impossible de contacter les élèves des autres maisons, au château. Heureusement, Anson était à Serpentard, et il partageait presque tout ses cours avec lui.

Albus ne s'en était jamais vraiment tout à fait rendu compte, mais il aimait vraiment bien Anson. Il l'aimait déjà bien, en première et en seconde année. C'était un de ses amis, et Albus devait avouer qu'il y avait eu quelques moments qu'il avait aimé passer avec Anson plutôt qu'avec Rose ou Scorpius. Mais cet été, celui juste avant la troisième année, beaucoup de choses avaient changé, et Anson était devenu _tellement_ plus. Plus les jours passaient et moins il devenait facile pour Albus de nier ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. C'était dommage, ça aussi, car il y avait des moments où il aurait aimé pouvoir oublier, ne serait-ce que quelques secondes, qu'il avait des sentiments pour Anson.

Mais Albus avait déjà eu cette pensée un millier de fois cette journée-ci, et un millier de fois la journée d'avant, et la formuler encore une fois était au-dessus de ses forces.

-Tu sais, fit James au bout d'un moment, après une nouvelle gorgée de whisky pur feu. Même si tu es encore ami avec Scorpius, on n'est pas obligés d'en parler. Peut-être que si on évite le sujet assez longtemps, je finirais même par l'oublier.

Sa voix s'éteignit. Albus resta immobile. Il regardait l'écran de son téléphone sans le voir, les yeux rivés sur le dernier message d'Anson sans le lire, et lentement, il abaissa le téléphone. Il se retourna vers James.

-Tu le penses vraiment, James ? demanda-t-il d'une voix atone.

-Par Merlin, oui ! jura celui-ci avec un rire.

Mais Albus ne riait pas, lui. Il gardait un visage inexpressif, encore abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

-Tu veux que je renie mes amis pour toi ? fit-il alors. C'est tellement... égoïste.

Le mot retomba comme une pierre, et à son tour, l'expression sur le visage de James s'évanouit, pour laisser place à la colère, cette fois. Albus savait qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on dise qu'il était égoïste, mais il l'avait pensé, cette fois.

-Papa et maman vont divorcer, dit alors James.

Et il reprit une gorgée de whisky pur feu. Albus resta muet. Lentement, les mots parvenaient à son esprit. Il avait froid, tout à coup, froid à en trembler. C'était pour ça que James semblait si tendu, si irritable – plus que d'habitude – ces derniers temps.

-C'est qui, 'papa' ? fit simplement Albus, sur un air sarcastique, avec un rire nerveux – car c'était comme ça qu'il réagissait lorsqu'il était prit au dépourvu.

-Vraiment ? émergea une voix, de l'autre côté de la cloison. C'est officiel ?

-Oui, répondit James en un soupir. Teddy me l'a dit.

Lily apparut sur le pas de la porte. Lorsqu'elle les trouva tous les deux là, son regard s'agrandit.

-C'est du whisky ? demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, répondit James. Et tu n'en auras pas, car tu n'as que douze ans.

-Mais on dirait qu'Albus, lui... protesta-t-elle.

-Albus a un an de plus, fit James. Il peut aller à Pré-au-Lard et y boire des bièraubeurres – c'est pas ton cas.

Lily roula des yeux, et soupira en silence. Elle se laissa tomber au pied du lit, les rejoignant dans la chambre, où ils passèrent le reste de la soirée.

oOo

La lande de terre qui entourée le Terrier était toujours un peu humide, un peu terne, à cette période de l'année. Albus n'avait pas vu Rose des vacances, Lily avait fini par lui apprendre qu'elle était restée au château pour Pâques. Un peu plus loin, les voix de James et Teddy montaient du marée, derrière le Terrier. Leur grand-mère les avait chargé de noyer les gnomes, et Lily et lui avaient été assez chanceux pour s'échapper de la cuisine avant que l'ordre soit donné. Leur cousine, Molly, les cheveux en bataille, était penchée sur un manuel, son air anxieux constamment gravé sur son visage, ce qui semblait indigner James.

Les choses étaient étranges entre lui et James. Albus ne doutait pas de sa volonté de lui reparler, mais il y avait toujours le fait qu'il préférait faire oublier à Albus ses amis pour le supporter. C'était égoïste, mais Albus ne remettrait pas ça sur le tapis. Il en avait marre des disputes.

-Je ne sais pas quelles options prendre, pour l'an prochain, lui disait allègrement Lily, poursuivant leur conversation, alors qu'ils étaient assis à l'ombre du grand chêne, dans le champs qui s'étendait derrière les barrières qui entouraient le Terrier. Je sais que Lucy va prendre Étude des runes et Soins aux Créatures Magiques, mais... je ne sais pas. Ça a l'air difficile, l'Étude des runes.

-Tu devrais prendre Étude des moldus, lui conseilla Albus. Ça donne des points facilement... enfin, du moment que tu sais faire une rédaction en trente minutes – Mr. Fletchley est assez dur, pour le temps.

-Je ne vais pas prendre un cours simplement car il me donne des points facilement, Albus, fit Lily, en souriant doucement à cette idée. Mais car j'apprends des choses.

-Apprendre ? répéta Albus. Tu veux dire... pour le plaisir d'apprendre ? Qui fait ça ? Tu es sûre de ne pas être à Serdaigle ?

Lily laissa échapper un rire. Elle était différente des autres filles de sa famille, Lily. Enfin, elles étaient toutes différentes, et Albus n'était sûrement pas objectif en disant que Lily était spéciale, puisqu'elle était sa sœur. Tout d'abord, il y avait Victoire, que tout le monde connaissait... parce qu'elle était Victoire, et que dès qu'elle respirait, on interprétait ça comme un grand signe d'intelligence ou de beauté. Elle était belle et intelligente, mais Albus trouvait qu'on en faisait trop. Dominique était un peu comme Rose, sauf qu'elle était beaucoup plus sérieuse, plus réfléchie lorsqu'elle devait parler aux personnes qui l'entouraient – là où Rose semblait se moquer éperdument de blesser ses interlocuteurs. Albus ne connaissait pas trop Roxanne, juste pour savoir qu'elle était encore moins douce que Rose et qu'elle traînait un peu trop avec James pour son bien. Et puis Lucy... Albus ne parlait pas spécialement à Lucy, comme tout le monde, à l'exception de Louis, Lily et Hugo.

-Donc, lança Lily, et le sourire qui était sur ses lèvres s'agrandit, et Albus la sentait nerveuse. J'avais quelque chose à te dire...

-Tu veux dire... quelque chose d'autre que tes options ? fit Albus.

Lily rit nerveusement, et elle releva les yeux vers lui.

-En fait... souffla-t-elle. Le truc c'est que... je vois quelqu'un, en ce moment...

-Tu vois quelqu'un ? répéta Albus, sans comprendre. Attends, quoi ? … Lily !

Il comprit enfin ce qu'elle venait de dire, et Albus resta muet.

-Attends... répéta-t-il. Est-ce que je le connais ?

-Oui, répondit Lily, en se ressaisissant. Tu le connais.

Mais elle n'ajouta rien, sa voix s'éteignit, et Albus resta assis dans l'herbe. Enfin, il se secoua la tête, sortit de ses pensées, et secoua sa sœur par l'épaule.

-Alors, fit-il. C'est qui ?

-Lysander Scamander, répondit Lily en un souffle.

La surprise s'empara d'Albus. Lysander Scamander. C'était... c'était un choix étrange, pour Lily, s'il avait son mot à dire. Lysander n'était pas quelqu'un de très bavard, assez détaché, en général. Mais maintenant qu'il y repensait, Anson non plus n'était pas si sociable, et ne semblait pas très ancré dans la réalité. En repensant à Anson, Albus sentit un sourire s'esquisser sur ses lèvres, un peu contre sa volonté.

-Lysander ? Vraiment ? fit-il alors, amusé.

-Et je te défends de le dire à James, ou alors, je te noie dans le lac, le menaça Lily en riant.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le dirais à James, souffla Albus avec un sourire.

Ils demeurèrent silencieux un moment encore. Plus loin, les voix de James et de Teddy résonnaient dans la vallée, et Albus devinait Molly, encore en train de lire.

-Est-ce que tu vas me dire ce qui se passe, maintenant ?

Albus se figea, son expression s'évanouit, et il se retourna vers sa sœur. Sa première pensée était qu'elle savait. Qu'elle était au courant de tout. Qu'elle savait qu'il sortait avec Anson. Et si elle le savait, ça voulait sûrement dire que tout le château aussi, et qu'il était foutu. Son estomac se retourna. Encore une fois, pour la dixième fois au moins cette journée-ci, il se demandait si sortir avec Anson était une bonne idée. Il l'aimait bien, mais... c'était vraiment risqué.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? fit-il à mi-voix.

-Je ne suis pas stupide, Albus, lui assura sa sœur. Je te connais bien, et j'ai bien vu que tu étais... comme... endormi, ces derniers mois.

Albus ne voulait pas bouger. Il ne voulait pas parler, ou même avoir cette discussion. Cette fois-ci, il savait qu'elle était au courant.

-Donc... est-ce que c'est à propos de Scorpius ? demanda-t-elle.

-Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il, sur le coup de la surprise.

-On dit que vous vous êtes disputés, expliqua Lily. Donc, je voudrais savoir si c'est pour ça que tu es moins enthousiaste, en ce moment.

Albus baissa les yeux. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir un jour été enthousiaste, mais il avait confiance en Lily.

-Oui, on s'est disputés, avoua-t-il. Et je ne pense pas qu'on se réconciliera un jour.

-Ne dis pas ça, fit doucement Lily, en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Disons que... soupira Albus. J'ai été un connard avec lui et aucun de nous deux ne veut aller parler à l'autre.

Lily sembla réfléchir un moment. Les choses étaient beaucoup plus compliquées que ça, mais Albus ne pensait pas qu'elle avait besoin de le savoir.

-J'espère que ça s'arrangera, dit-elle alors, sur un air encourageant. Car Scorpius est quand même super sympa.

-Merci, Lily, souffla-t-il.

Ils retombèrent dans le silence, mais déjà, une pensée émergeait dans l'esprit d'Albus. Il tenta d'ignorer sa gorge qui se serrait, l'angoisse qui se saisissait de lui, et se racla la gorge pour se redonner de la force.

-En fait... ce n'est pas que ça, fit-il en un murmure.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? lui demanda Lily, qui semblait déjà intriguée.

-Je sors aussi avec quelqu'un, Lily, reprit Albus.

Sa voix s'était étranglée sur ces derniers mots, mais sa sœur ne trouva rien d'autre à redire qu'un rire.

-Oui, merci, Albus, dit-elle. Je pense que tout le château est au courant, vu que tu l'as embrassé devant tout le monde à la Saint-Valentin.

-Non, coupa-t-il tout de suite. Je ne sors pas avec Phebe. C'est ce qu'elle veut faire croire, si j'ai bien suivi... et ça marche.

L'expression de Lily s'évanouit et elle prit un air perplexe. Enfin, elle sembla comprendre ce qu'il était en train de dire.

-Albus, c'est pas vrai, fit-elle en un murmure. Tu caches bien ton jeu. Mais si tu ne sors pas avec elle... tu sors avec qui, alors ?

-Anson Bramer, fit Albus après avoir prit une profonde inspiration, d'une voix étouffée.

Lily resta figée, et Albus vit sur son visage passer l'incompréhension, la surprise, l'étonnement, aussi. Enfin, après un moment, il l'entendit éclater de rire.

-Tu plaisantes ? souffla-t-elle.

-Non, assura Albus, qui ne souriait pas, lui, un goût âcre dans la gorge.

Lily avait déjà vu Anson, elle le connaissait, et Albus ne savait pas pourquoi elle pensait qu'il plaisantait.

-Mais... Anson Bramer est... marmonna-t-elle. C'est un des plus beaux garçons de troisième année.

-T-Tu trouves ? balbutia Albus.

-Ce n'est pas mon avis, répondit Lily. Mais celui de toutes les filles de mon année.

-Ah, fit simplement Albus.

C'est vrai qu'Anson était beau. Il le remarquait souvent. Mais il ne savait pas que c'était ce que tout le monde pensait. Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ? Parfois, il se rendait compte à quel point il avait eu de la chance qu'Anson soit devenu son ami, qu'Anson ait voulu sortir avec lui. Est-ce qu'Albus avait du soucis à se faire ? Après tout, il était Albus juste Albus. Il n'était sûrement pas un des garçons les plus intelligents, ou les plus beaux, ou les plus drôles, de troisième année, contrairement à Anson.

En bas de la vallée, près du Terrier, il entendait encore les échos des voix de James et Teddy. Lily et lui n'entamèrent pas de nouvelles conversations.

oOo

Le train s'arrêta sur le quai de la gare de Pré-au-Lard. La nuit avait déjà gagné les alentours, et Albus entendait les bruits de pas, les roulements des valises, les échos des conversations, tout autour de lui.

-Alors, souffla Phebe, en arrivant à ses côtés. Prêt pour les examens ?

La fatigue le saisit. Les examens... c'était la fin du mois d'avril, la pluie tombait, légère, sur son visage, et la dernière chose dont il voulait entendre parler, c'était des examens qui auraient lieu dans un peu moins de deux mois. À l'autre bout du quai, il reconnut la silhouette d'Anson, aux côtés de son frère, Carey. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un geste vers lui, il sentit Phebe l'entraînait vers le portail de fer donnant sur le parc du château.

-Heureusement qu'il y a l'arithmancie, dit-il alors. C'est la seule matière où j'aurais plus qu'un Acceptable.

-Bon sang, Albus, fit Phebe en riant. Tu es la seule personne au monde qui soit douée en arithmancie sans même ouvrir un seul manuel.

-Oui, mais moi, je n'ai pas le luxe d'être doué dans les autres matières, fit-il. Contrairement à d'autres.

Ils suivaient la foule d'élèves, qui revenaient aussi des vacances de Pâques, et arrivaient enfin devant les marches de pierre donnant sur le Hall d'entrée.

-Phebe... reprit Albus après un moment de marche, en silence. Je pense que j'ai envie de reparler à Scorpius.

-Ce n'était pas déjà le cas, avant ? demanda-t-elle, et il la sentit froncer les sourcils.

-Si, souffla Albus. Mais cette fois, je pense que je vais vraiment aller le voir.

Phebe n'ajouta rien. Et puis, alors qu'ils passaient les portes de chêne, il vit un sourire s'esquisser sur ses lèvres.

* * *

 _Quelle est votre avis sur ce chapitre ? Et qu'est ce que vous pensez de la relation de Phebe et d'Albus?_


	27. Chapter 27

**Soyann :** _Merci pour ta review!_

 **Kelewan :** _Merci d'avoir laissé un commentaire :) Oui, je sais ; au début, je répondais aux reviews par MP mais parfois, des questions/remarques intéressantes sont posées alors je préfère y répondre ici, tout compte fait._

 **Fralexclem :** _Merci ! Bonne année à toi aussi :)_

 **Qismat Lothi Louveaune _:_** _Merci pour ta review! Ca me fait plaisir de voir que des gens aiment le couple Anson/Albus, même si cette fanfiction est centrée sur Albus et Scorpius. En tout cas, je ne dirais rien sur 'avec qui Albus va-t-il finir' ;)_

* * *

Les révisions s'étaient intensifiées au cours des dernières semaines, alors que le soleil du mois de mai se faisait de plus en plus fort. L'approche des examens faisait un peu angoisser Scorpius, bien qu'avec les notes qu'il avait, il n'avait pas vraiment à s'inquiéter.

Et comme d'habitude, à chaque fois que les examens approchaient à Poudlard, la Grande Salle s'était convertie en salle d'étude, et sur chacune des tables, Scorpius voyait des élèves, entourés de piles de livres.

Scorpius était penché sur son bout de parchemin, relisait encore une fois son cours d'étude des moldus, et derrière lui, malgré la migraine qui commençait à le prendre, il pouvait entendre les voix, les murmures, les rires des autres élèves de troisième année qui occupaient, eux aussi, la salle. Il savait ce qui se disait, ce qui se disait toujours, mais il ne chercha pas à répondre. Scorpius se contentait de s'assurer que ça ne se voyait pas trop qu'il pouvait entendre chacune de leurs phrases, chacun de leurs mots, car ça pouvait vite dégénérer. Il repensa brièvement à ce que Dominique lui avait dit, des semaines auparavant, avant de se retourner vers ses manuels et son parchemin.

-Tu sais comment est-ce que sa mère est morte ? entendit-il dans son dos.

-Sûrement une bataille ou un truc de Mangemort.

-Tiens, Scorpius, lança Rose d'une voix forte, en lui tendant un manuel. C'est le manuel d'étude des moldus que tu cherchais.

Sa voix le fit sortir de ses pensées, et il lui en fut reconnaissant. Scorpius se saisit du manuel, se retourna vers ses fiches.

-Merci, Rose, répondit-il d'une voix faible.

Scorpius sentait sa tête le tourner. Il savait que les examens allaient se faire de plus en plus difficile, et il stressait déjà en pensant aux BUSEs – ou pire, aux ASPICs. À l'autre bout de la salle, à la table des Serpentard, il pouvait voir Albus, Anson et Phebe, tout aussi occupés à réviser qu'eux – du moins, c'était ce qu'ils étaient sensés faire, mais connaissant Albus, Scorpius se doutait qu'il avait délaissé ses cours depuis un moment déjà.

Augustus, à côté de lui, paraissait d'ailleurs plus occupé par sa discussion avec Olen Twaddle, à côté de lui, que par le cours de métamorphose qu'il était supposé relire, et Scorpius voyait des petits groupes d'élèves, dans la salle, également perdre en concentration.

-À quoi ça sert de réviser ? soupira Augustus. Tous les ans c'est la même chose.

-Tu ne révises pas, Augustus, lui dit Scorpius.

Derrière lui, les éclats des conversations lui parvenaient encore, et il entendait son nom, prononcé avec plus ou moins de pitié, plus ou moins sur un air moqueur. Scorpius en était fatigué. Il secoua la tête et se pencha encore plus sur le manuel.

-De toute façon, ça va nous servir à rien, tout ça, reprit Augustus en soupirant. Les examens, en troisième année, c'est à peine difficiles. On serait en cinquième année, là, je dis pas, mais on n'a pas à s'en faire.

-Je ne sais pas, dit Scorpius. C'est tout de même assez stressant, non ? Enfin... vous n'avez pas arithmancie, vous.

-Pourquoi tu as prit arithmance, déjà ? s'exclama Rose.

-Je ne sais pas, soupira-t-il. Ça avait l'air... intéressant ? Et puis, au début de l'année, je comptais sur Albus pour réviser, vu ses notes.

-C'est pas grave, le rassura Augustus. Tu as les autres matières pour te rattraper... et puis, ce n'est pas comme si tes notes étaient spécialement mauvaises en arithmancie.

Scorpius haussa les épaules. Depuis quelques jours – depuis la rentrée – ses journées se résumaient à réviser pour les examens. Scorpius était fatigué de tout le temps stresser, pour tout et pour rien, et la plupart du temps, il aimerait juste dormir.

Il était près de treize heures, le déjeuner se terminait, et il allait devoir reprendre les révisions. Rose était partie à son cours de soins aux créatures magiques, Augustus devait se rendre à la volière, pour envoyer une lettre à il-ne-savait-qui. Et Scorpius avait rouvert son manuel.

-Je trouve vraiment ça bizarre que son père ne soit pas allé à Azkaban, quand même, faisait une voix, féminine, un peu plus loin.

Il releva les yeux, pour découvrir un groupe de Gryffondor en train de le dévisager. Scorpius retourna à son manuel.

-Tu penses qu'il s'y connaît en magie noire ?

C'était une voix plus âgée, d'un autre coin de la salle. Scorpius tenta de ne pas y prêter attention.

-Regarde, faisait un garçon de septième année, en marchant près de la table de Poufsouffle. C'est lui.

-Je suis heureux que sa mère soit morte, répondit son ami en riant. On devrait faire ça à...

-Stupéfix !

Scorpius sursauta en voyant l'éclair rouge voler dans la salle, et le garçon retomber plus loin sur le sol de pierre. Son ami étouffa un cri, se précipita jusqu'à lui, et l'aida à se relever.

-Hé, Scorpius, lança Albus, sa baguette à la main. Tu devrais te baisser.

-T'es pas bien ? s'écria le garçon de dernière année, en se relevant.

Il sortit sa baguette et, vu l'expression sur son visage, Scorpius comprit qu'il devait se mettre à couvert.

-Expelliarmus !

L'éclair atteignit la table de Gryffondor et, plus vite qu'il aurait pu le penser, les sortilèges fusaient de partout. Scorpius se sentit attrapé par le col et attiré sous la table. Au-dessus de lui, il voyait les éclairs, entendaient les détonations.

-Désolé, dit alors Albus. Je voulais lui lancer un sortilège plus fort qu'un 'stupéfix' mais c'est le seul que je connais alors...

Scorpius le fit taire en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou et en le pressant contre lui. Il resta là, accroupi sous la table à côté de lui, s'en desserrait son étreinte, encore un moment. Scorpius avait longtemps imaginé ce à quoi ses retrouvailles avec Albus ressemblerait, mais il n'aurait pas cru qu'il aimerait rester silencieux – et pourtant, le silence semblait être la chose la plus appropriée.

-McGonagall va pas être contente, dit enfin Albus, une fois que Scorpius l'eut lâché.

Et en effet, les sortilèges s'arrêtèrent assez vite, le silence regagna la salle, et Scorpius entendit les bruits de pas de la directrice dans la Grande Salle les remontrances, tout d'abord, puis, les points retirés aux maisons, et les discussions pour savoir qui avaient commencé.

-Vous deux, lança-t-elle d'une voix forte et sèche, alors qu'ils sortaient du couvert de la table. Dans mon bureau.

Le pas hésitant, Scorpius la suivit, toujours sous le regard des élèves encore dans la salle. Ce qui venait de se passer était grave, et s'il y avait une chose qu'il ne voulait, c'était que McGonagall envoie une lettre à son père. La peur lui retournant l'estomac, il la suivit, cependant, jusqu'à son bureau. À côté de lui, Albus marchait.

-C'est pas si grave, fit-il sur un ton rassurant. On aura peut-être quelques points en moins...

-Quelques points en moins ? répéta Scorpius, sidéré. Enfin, Albus, on risque de se faire expulser !

Il avait parlé bas, dans la peur que McGonagall ne les entende. Albus ne paraissait pas inquiet, se contentant d'hausser les épaules.

-Il l'avait bien cherché, aussi, lança-t-il. Tu as entendu ce qu'il a dit ?

-Il a dit ce que tout le monde pensait, marmonna Scorpius.

-Oui, fit Albus sur le même ton. J'ai remarqué que tout le monde était stupide. Mais ça va, maintenant que j'ai appris des sortilèges de défense, je pourrais lancer des sorts dès que j'entends ce genre de trucs.

-Comment tu comptes faire ça en étant expulsé ? Tu n'as pas peur qu'ils envoient une lettre à ta mère ? demanda Scorpius, l'inquiétude perçant dans sa voix.

-Tu te fais trop de soucis, Scorpius, dit Albus.

Ils arrivaient près du bureau de McGonagall.

-On croirait entendre Anson, fit-il remarquer.

Scorpius vit un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres d'Albus sans même qu'il n'y pense, alors qu'ils entraient dans le bureau.

-Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qui a bien pu vous passer par la tête ? fulmina la directrice, dès que les portes se furent refermées derrière eux.

-Désolé, madame, fit aussitôt Scorpius, à voix basse, en baissant le regard vers ses chaussures.

-C'est de leur faute, coupa Albus. Vous auriez dû être là, si vous aviez entendu ce qu'ils ont dit...

Le regard que lui lança la directrice suffit à le faire taire et, tournant le visage vers lui, son regard se fit un peu moins dur.

-Vous pouvez partir, Mr. Malefoy, dit-elle.

Scorpius releva les yeux vers elle, son regard s'agrandissant sous la surprise. Et puis, il se tourna vers Albus. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. S'il devait être expulsé, c'était car il avait voulu le défendre. Scorpius ne pouvait pas le laisser tomber.

-C'est bon, Scorpius, fit Albus avec un sourire faible. Tu peux y aller.

-Non, je...

-Vas-y, répéta Albus, désignant la porte d'un signe de la tête.

Scorpius resta immobile un moment encore, et enfin, se risqua à un petit sourire de remerciement. Puis, il se dirigea vers la porte, et attendit. Il attendit face au même mur de pierre que celui qu'il avait fixé pendant des heures le jour où il avait apprit la mort de sa mère.

Mais cette fois, Albus était là, et il mit une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de sortir du bureau.

-Alors ? s'exclama aussitôt Scorpius, ses sourcils froncés sous l'angoisse. Tu n'es pas renvoyé, quand même ?

Albus arriva à son niveau, l'air grave, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, un grand sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres.

-Non, répondit-il enfin. Mais j'ai deux mois de retenu et ma mère va sûrement m'envoyer une beuglante. Ma réputation est finie, mais j'en ai jamais vraiment eu.

Scorpius se releva et se mit à marcher aux côtés d'Albus, le long du couloir. C'était presque comme si ce simple stupéfix l'avait fait oublié tout ce qui avait pu se passer entre eux ces derniers mois, et désormais, Scorpius ne voulait plus laisser Albus s'éloigner de lui à plus de de quelques mètres.

-Alors, lança Scorpius. C'est vrai que tu sors avec Phebe ?

Il vit Albus baisser les yeux et rougir.

-Oui, dit-il alors, d'une voix à moitié étouffée. La vie est... étrange. Mais... est-ce qu'on est obligés de parler de ça ?

-Non, tu as raison, approuva Scorpius.

Il lui en était d'autant plus reconnaissant que Scorpius n'aimait pas l'idée de Phebe et Albus en couple. Ils n'allaient pas bien ensemble et, dès qu'il y pensait plus de quelques secondes, Scorpius se sentait prit de nausées. Ils continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'au parc, Scorpius parlant en premier des cours d'artihmancie et de l'examen à venir.

oOo

Pré-au-Lard en été s'avérait encore mieux que Pré-au-Lard en automne ou en hiver. Le soleil frappait les pavés, éclairait les façades claires des maisons, et tout autour de lui, Scorpius entendait les bruits de pas des groupes d'élève, leurs rires et leurs discussions, mais cette fois, il savait qu'il n'en était pas le sujet.

-Tu es déjà allé à Honeydukes ? S'exclama Scorpius, un sourire s'étant esquissé sur son visage, en traînant Albus par le bras.

-Je ne suis jamais allé à Pré-au-Lard, Scorpius, rappela Albus, en lui rendant son air enthousiaste.

-Donc... tu as jamais bu de bièraubeurre ? fit Scorpius, abasourdi.

-Non, répondit Albus. Enfin... si. Anson m'en a ramené une fois. J'ai déjà bu du whisky pur feu, par contre.

-Du whisky pur feu ? répéta Scorpius.

-Longue histoire, lui assura Albus en riant.

Scorpius le regarda avec un air intrigué.

-C'était comment ? demanda-t-il alors, la question lui brûlant les lèvres.

-Immonde, répondit Albus avec un sourire amusé. Je te déconseille.

-Peu importe, fit Scorpius en haussant les épaules. On devrait aller aux Trois Balais.

-Mais je n'aime pas la bièraubeurre, Scorpius, lui rappela Albus en riant.

-Rose non plus, souffla-t-il. C'est peut-être un truc de famille.

Depuis quelques jours, Scorpius n'arrêtait pas de parler. Il s'en rendait compte, en même temps qu'il se rendait compte qu'il passait un peu moins de temps avec Rose ou Augustus. Ça ne le dérangeait pas il en avait presque oublié la menace des examens qui pesait sur ses épaules.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Albus. Mes parents aiment la bièraubeurre. James aussi. Je ne sais pas pour Lily.

-Tu es un peu l'exception, fit remarquer Scorpius. Parfois, j'oublie que tu es un peu étrange, et ensuite, je me rappelle que tu connais chaque personnage de chaque bandes-dessinées.

-Tu te rappelles l'été dernier, quand j'ai relu toute ma collection de bandes-dessinées sans m'arrêter ? fit Albus en souriant.

-Qui pourrait oublier, souffla Scorpius.

-Ça m'a prit... une semaine, reprit Albus avec un rire. Je m'en rappelle car je ne sortais pas et ça énervait un peu Anson.

Le sourire de Scorpius s'évanouit un petit peu. C'était sûrement la vingtième fois de la journée qu'Albus parlait d'Anson, et ce n'était pas que Scorpius ne l'aimait pas, mais... il n'aimait pas vraiment ça non plus.

-Je veux dire... souffla Scorpius alors qu'il poussait les portes des Trois Balais. Qui fait ça par plaisir ? Apprendre tous les personnages de toutes les bandes-dessinées qu'on possède.

-Moi, répondit Albus en riant.

Ils entrèrent dans le pub. Là, Scorpius se retrouva entouré des groupes d'élève de Poudlard qu'il avait prit l'habitude de voir à chaque fois qu'il sortait à Pré-au-Lard. Il entraîna Albus jusqu'à une table vide, et y prit place.

-C'est la première fois que je viens sans Rose, dit-il avec un sourire.

-Où est Rose ? demanda alors Albus. Je pensais qu'elle serait là.

-Non, fit Scorpius. Elle révise à la Bibliothèque. Et puis, ce n'est pas grave si elle ne vient pas – tant que je suis avec toi.

-Hé, Albus ! le coupa une voix, à l'autre bout de la salle.

Scorpius vit émerger de la foule de clients la silhouette de James Potter, un sourire sur les lèvres, plus grand qu'eux, le blason de Gryffondor cousu fièrement sur son uniforme. Et à son bras, une fille, grande et maigre, des cheveux ternes, l'air amusé. Elle était de Poufsouffle, Scorpius la reconnaissait. Elle s'appelait Julia Mayweather.

Dès qu'il vit James, Scorpius s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège. Il ne l'aimait pas, James il ne l'avait jamais aimé. Et celui-ci ne prêta même pas attention à lui.

-Hé, James, souffla Albus en retour, l'air embarrassé.

-Je croyais que tu avais deux mois de retenu et que tu étais privé de sortie, fit James.

-Quoi ? s'exclama Scorpius, fronçant les sourcils sous la surprise, en se retournant vers Albus.

Celui-ci lui rendit son regard, et tenta un sourire dans l'espoir de dissiper la tension qui venait de s'installer. Puis, il se retourna vers son frère et, relevant sa chemise, découvrit discrètement un bout de parchemin, vieux, et surtout, vierge. Le froncement de sourcil de Scorpius s'approfondit. Il ne comprenait rien. Depuis quand James adressait la parole à Albus ? Pourquoi Albus ne lui avait pas dit qu'il était privé de sortie ? Mais surtout, en quoi ce bout de parchemin avait pu l'aider avec ce problème ?

-Ah, fit tout de même James, avec un sourire en coin. Je savais qu'elle pourrait t'être utile, mais pas aussi tôt. Je t'ai bien éduqué.

-Honnêtement, James, fit Albus. Scorpius a toujours plus été impliqué dans mon éducation que toi.

L'expression de James s'évanouit un petit peu, mais ne rebondit pas sur le pic qu'Albus venait de lancer. Pour la première fois, il se tourna vers Scorpius, et força un sourire.

-Bonjour, Scorpius, dit-il avec un enthousiasme feint.

-Bon... commença celui-ci, sans faire le même effort.

-Si tu nous cherches, on sera de l'autre côté du pub, coupa James, en se retournant vers son frère.

Ils s'éloignèrent, et Scorpius les suivit du regard. Julia Mayweather, dont le sourire avait disparu au fil de la conversation, s'était un peu éloignée de James.

-Pourquoi tu agis comme ça ? souffla-t-elle. Il est gentil, Scorpius Malefoy, on partage la même salle commune.

Scorpius les vit disparaître derrière un mur, et resta silencieux encore un moment. À côté de lui, il sentait Albus, en proie à la même gêne. Enfin, il se retourna vers lui.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que...

-James et moi, on se parle, coupa-t-il.

Il avait la tête baissée, le regard dirigé vers la chope qui avait été apporté quelques minutes auparavant, sans la boire. Scorpius le vit se mordre la lèvre, un air inquiet apparaître sur son visage, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, il releva ses yeux verts vers les siens.

-Oui, fit Scorpius, lentement, en soutenant son regard. J'avais compris, ça. Mais tu aurais dû me dire que tu étais privé de sortie. Si j'avais su, je n'aurai jamais...

-Tu n'as pas à t'en faire à propos de ça, lui assura Albus. Cette carte...

Il sortit le bout de parchemin et le posa sur la table, entre leur deux chopes, et Albus planta son doigt sur le parchemin. Scorpius se pencha un peu plus près sur la carte.

-Qu'est ce que c'est, Albus ? demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés. Je ne vois que du parchemin...

-C'est une carte, insista Albus. Elle m'a permit de sortir du château sans qu'on s'en aperçoive. Lorsqu'on s'est retrouvés, dans l'allée, je venais d'emprunter un des passages secrets qui mène à Pré-au-Lard.

Scorpius releva les yeux vers lui. Il était vraiment inquiet, maintenant. Est-ce que Albus allait bien ? Déjà, il avait attaqué des élèves de dernière année avec un stupéfix. Maintenant, il parlait d'un vieux morceau de parchemin comme d'une espèce de guide.

En réponse à son regard, Albus sortit d'un geste vif sa baguette, se racla la gorge, et marmonna une incantation. Lentement, Scorpius vit apparaître des écritures fines, des traits tracés à l'encre, les contours du château, alors que la carte se déployait. Son regard s'agrandit.

-Tu vois de quoi je parle ? fit Albus, doucement, cherchant son regard des yeux.

Mais Scorpius ne lâchait pas la carte des yeux. Il s'en rapprocha encore un peu, pour découvrir des centaines et des centaines de noms, qui se déplaçaient sur le parchemin. Alors qu'il s'adossait à son siège, abandonnait sa contemplation, un millier de questions fusaient dans sa tête. Albus lança un nouveau sortilège, la carte se replia, et il la rangea. Après un nouveau moment de silence, Scorpius se retourna vers lui.

-Il y a encore beaucoup de choses que tu ne me dis pas, comme ça, Albus ? demanda-t-il enfin.

-Plutôt, oui, avoua Albus, en soutenant son regard. Mais... chaque chose en son temps, d'accord ?

Scorpius hocha faiblement la tête, et se saisit de sa chope de bièraubeurre. Il en prit une longue gorgée, s'y plongea quelques instants. C'était tout de même vraiment bon, la bièraubeurre. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Albus et Rose n'aimaient pas ça.

-Tu es sûr que ça va, Albus ? demanda-t-il enfin, en reposant sa chope. Tu as un peu... changé.

-Vraiment ? s'exclama celui-ci, amusé. Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

-Je ne sais pas, marmonna Scorpius. Tu as l'air plus... confiant. Sûr de toi. Prêt à te défendre.

-Ah, fit Albus avec un rire. Je n'avais pas remarqué.

Il se tut, contempla sa propre bièraubeurre sans s'y intéresser.

-Je suppose que c'est parce que... tout a fini par bien se passer, tu vois ?

-Sûrement, fit Scorpius.

-Ces derniers mois, j'ai compris qu'il y avait des choses plus importantes dont on devait se soucier autre que l'avis des journaux et des autres élèves, reprit Albus, sans lâcher sa chope des yeux. Notre amitié. Ma maison. Qui je suis. Et peut-être que je ne suis pas encore en accord avec tout ça, mais s'il y a une chose dont je suis sûr, c'est que maintenant, je suis prêt à envoyer à l'infirmerie quiconque te dira quelque chose de travers – après tout, personne n'a jamais fait de grandes choses en ployant sous les contraintes.

Scorpius resta perplexe, essayant de comprendre où il voulait en venir. Finalement, il reprit une nouvelle gorgée de bièraubeurre.

-J'aime bien le nouveau Albus, dit-il enfin.

-Merci, fit-il en riant, en retour.

Il faisait tourner la chope entre ses doigts, sans y toucher. Enfin, au bout d'un moment, Albus reprit la parole :

-Tu ne penses pas qu'on devrait retourner au château ? Je veux dire... les examens approchent, et je dois aller réviser avec Anson.

-Tu veux dire... je retourne au château et toi dans ton passage secret, corrigea Scorpius, tentant un sourire.

Albus rit alors qu'ils se levaient. Enfin, ils atteignirent les portes des Trois Balais.

* * *

 _Et voilà! Encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires_


	28. Chapter 28

_Bonsoir ! J'espère que cette semaine s'est bien passée :)_

 **Soyann :** _Merci pour ta review si gentille :) Tu remarques bien - mais je suppose qu'écrire ou faire des trucs gênants est quelque chose d'innée chez moi, donc :/_

 **Fralexclem :** _Merci pour ton commentaire. Et oui, c'est une relativement bonne analyse d'Albus que tu écris ;)_

 _Merci à_ **Tressym383** _,_ **seamea** _et **Kelewan** pour leurs commentaires._

* * *

Albus tenait le parchemin devant ses yeux, les fines écritures noires s'étalaient face à lui, sans qu'il ne parvienne à les comprendre. Une fois encore, la panique s'empara de lui.

-Je suis foutu, dit-il encore une fois.

Les portes de la salle du cours d'Histoire de la magie étaient fermées il savait que dans dix minutes environ, ce ne serait plus le cas.

-Pourquoi ta dyslexie te pose un problème qu'une fois les examens arrivaient ? demanda Phebe.

-Non, grogna Albus. Ma dyslexie me pose _toujours_ problème, puisque personne, dans le monde sorcier, ne semble capable de prendre ça en compte. La différence, c'est que je reprends toujours mes cours avec Anson pendant les heures de pause.

-Tu ne devrais pas, d'ailleurs, lui dit Anson. Je ne sais même pas ce que j'écris.

Albus abaissa ses fiches. Les couloirs étaient plein d'élèves, affichant des degrés plus ou moins élevés d'angoisse.

-C'était sensé me rassurer ? souffla-t-il.

-Pas vraiment, répondit Anson. Mais ne t'en fais pas, Albus. Je sais que tu peux le faire.

-Je ne sais pas, marmonna-t-il.

Les élèves étaient de plus en plus nombreux à affluer devant la porte du cours d'Histoire. À côté de lui, Phebe marmonna à son oreille qu'elle allait retrouver ses amies de Poufsouffle, Freida Steen et Lina Robson, et il se retrouva seul aux côtés d'Anson. D'un geste contraint, Albus rangea ses fiches dans son sac.

-Je vais échouer, répéta-t-il, d'une voix faible, alors que la panique le gagner.

-Hé, Albus, reprit Anson, en lui faisant face. Tout va bien se passer.

Il posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules, et plongea son regard dans le sien.

-Prend une profonde inspiration, lui dit Anson. De toute façon, qu'est ce qui se passera si tu échoues ? Rien ne changera. Le monde continuera d'avancer. Personne ne t'en voudra et tu auras toujours des amis.

Albus ferma les yeux et s'exécuta. Il prit une longue, profonde, inspiration, et rouvrit les yeux.

-Je sais, dit-il tout bas. Et... heureusement que le monde ne va pas s'arrêter, et... que j'aurais toujours des amis, mais je serai le premier de ma famille à redoubler, et ça...

-Tu ne vas pas redoubler simplement car tu as raté l'examen d'Histoire, Albus, le rassura Anson, doucement. Il y a d'autres examens. Tu vas réussir celui d'arithmancie, aussi...

-Non, tu n'en sais rien, balbutia Albus.

-Si, je le sais, lui assura Anson. Tu es le meilleur élève de la classe, ça énerve même Mrs. Vector. Tu n'as eu que des Optimal...

-Mais, coupa Albus. Peut-être que pendant l'examen, les choses vont changer – et si... si je n'étais pas capable de réussir ces examens ?

-Je sais que tu en es capable, lui dit Anson. Je suis sûr que les professeurs aussi. Que tout le monde ici aussi.

-Vous ne devriez pas, marmonna Albus. Je vais vous décevoir.

L'étreinte d'Anson, sur ses épaules, se resserra, et il s'assura de maintenir son regard. Il pouvait sentir la force qu'exerçait ses mains sur son corps, une force qui le rassurait Albus pouvait voir toute la confiance qu'il avait dans les yeux, et sentait son souffle sur sa peau.

-Tu ne me décevras jamais, dit enfin Anson.

En même temps, la cloche sonna, et Albus entendit les premiers élèves entrer dans la salle.

-Je meurs d'envie de t'embrasser, souffla alors Albus, assez bas pour s'assurer que personne d'autre ne l'entendrait.

-Je sais, avoua Anson, un sourire naissant sur ses lèvres. Mais on a un examen d'Histoire, et on ferait mieux de ne pas être en retard.

Il le lâcha enfin, et passa le bras autour de ses épaules dans un geste qui se voulait fraternel, et ils entrèrent en même temps que les autres élèves dans la salle.

Albus dût se séparer d'Anson et rejoindre sa table un peu trop tôt à son goût, et très vite, le parchemin contenant les questions de l'examen, ainsi que celui qui était vierge et qu'il aurait à compléter, se retrouvèrent face à lui. Albus sortit sa plume et son encrier. Les dates, les phrases, les personnages se mélangeaient dans sa tête. Maintenant, il comprenait pourquoi Rose lui disait tout le temps que revoir ses fiches quelques minutes avant le contrôle n'était jamais bénéfique, car il lui semblait que la confusion ne faisait que grandir autour de lui.

L'horloge avançait en un tic-tac qui se répercutait sur les murs, les grattements des plumes montaient autour de lui, frénétiques ou hésitants, alors que sa main devenait moite. Albus se pencha sur sa copie et, fermant les yeux, prenant une autre inspiration, tenta d'en déchiffrer son contenu. La colère, l'inquiétude, la frustration, se bousculaient dans son esprit.

-L'examen est terminé, vous pouvez rendre vos copies.

Albus tressaillit, jeta un regard peu convaincu, apeuré, aux phrases fragiles qu'il avait écrites. Sa gorge le serrait alors qu'il vit le bout de parchemin s'envoler jusqu'au bureau du professeur, et il releva les yeux vers les élèves qui se levaient, se saisissaient de leur sac, marchaient déjà vers la porte en petits groupes, riant, discutant.

Il laissa sa tête heurter son poing, et tenta de calmer sa respiration. Enfin, son bras sentit la lanière de son sac, et il se releva, le jetant sur son dos. Albus accorda un dernier regard mal assuré à sa copie, sur le bureau, perdue dans celle de tous les autres élèves. Phebe était déjà à la porte. Lorsqu'il arriva à son niveau, il la rejoignit et glissa sa main dans la sienne, d'un geste encore inquiet, gêné, auquel il n'était pas encore bien habitué. Il allait devoir s'y accoutumer, tout comme Phebe semblait s'être habituée, même si, au fond de lui, il savait que ça le dérangerait toujours.

Ainsi, il saisit sa main, dans une étreinte qu'il trouvait trop serrée, trop crispée, trop étrange, et tenta d'ignorer la peur qu'on ne vienne lui crier que ce n'était pas de cette manière qu'on tenait une main tentant d'ignorer la peur qu'on ne découvre tout. Et ils se mirent à marcher entre tous les élèves qui allaient, comme eux, d'un cours à l'autre.

-Ce n'est pas un examen que je viens de manquer, fit Albus, l'inquiétude se lisant dans sa voix. C'est ma vie.

-Albus, fit Scorpius, qui les rejoignait, en riant. Je t'aime bien, mais... tu ne penses pas que tu en fais un peu trop ?

-Je sais ce que je dis, assura-t-il.

Augustus et Rose ne mirent pas beaucoup de temps à arriver, eux non plus. Ils leur firent face et, malgré les efforts qu'ils faisaient, Albus trouvait toujours ça un peu étrange, gênant, lorsqu'il se retrouvait face à eux – face à Rose, surtout.

-Albus ? En faire trop ? Ce n'est pas son genre, fit celle-ci en souriant.

-Merci, Rose, marmonna Albus.

-Qu'est ce qu'on a, après ? demanda Augustus.

-L'examen de potions, répondit Phebe.

-C'est pas vrai, lança Augustus. Mr. Dunn me déteste.

-Oui, fit Scorpius. C'est sûrement car toi et Dominique n'arrivez jamais à vous mettre au travail.

-Hé, répondit-il. Elle n'a qu'à pas me distraire.

-À en juger par ce que je vois, intervint Phebe. C'est toi, qui la distrait.

-Je vous déteste, tous les deux, souffla Augustus en riant, passant un bras autour des épaules de Scorpius, et un autre autour de celles de Phebe.

Albus sentit un sourire s'esquisser sur ses lèvres, à son tour. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point tout ça lui avait manqué. Ils arrivaient près du Hall d'entrée, où se trouvait le passage vers les cachots – là où aurait lieu le prochain examen, qu'il était presque sûr de foirer.

Il s'éloigna un peu de Phebe alors qu'il sentait Anson s'approcher de lui.

-Alors, tu as réussi ? demanda-t-il avec enthousiasme.

-L'examen d'Histoire ? Ça a été une catastrophe, assura Albus.

-Je suis sûr que tu ne t'es pas si mal débrouillé, lança Anson.

-C'est ce que je lui répète, mais il ne veut pas me croire, fit Phebe.

Il l'entendit rire, alors qu'Anson se retournait vers lui.

-Tu vas assuré, ne t'en fais pas, répéta-t-il.

-Si tu le dis, souffla Albus alors qu'ils arrivaient face à la porte du cours de potion.

oOo

Le train siffla une dernière fois, et dehors, Albus voyait le quai de la gare se vidait de plus en plus alors que les couloirs du Poudlard Express se remplissaient d'élèves.

-C'est bon, lui dit Scorpius en se saisissant de sa valise. Laisse-moi t'aider.

Il la hissa jusqu'au porte-bagage, avant de se laisser tomber sur la banquette du compartiment.

-Merci, souffla Albus en prenant place à côté de lui.

-J'arrive pas à croire que l'année soit déjà finie, souffla Augustus en jetant sa tête en arrière.

-Déjà ? répéta Rose. Tous les jours tu te plaignais d'à quel point les journées étaient longues.

-Tu marques un point, admit Augustus.

Lentement, Albus sentit le train se mettre en marche, le plancher se mettre à trembler, et le paysage se mettre à défiler. Lentement, les contours du château rétrécirent, pour disparaître.

-Donc, l'année prochaine... reprit Augustus. On sera en quatrième année.

-J'ai encore l'impression d'être une élève de première année, fit Phebe.

Celle-ci était assise à côté de lui, sa tête reposant sur son épaule. Albus n'aimait pas trop le contact physique, mais avec Phebe, ou Anson, ou Scorpius, ça allait c'était sûrement dû au fait qu'il était proche d'eux. Et face à lui, Anson. Albus s'efforçait de ne pas trop échanger de regard avec lui.

-Tu es toujours une élève de première année, Phebe, lui apprit Augustus. Quoi ? Tu dois bien faire leur taille.

-Je suis plus petit que Phebe, dit alors Albus.

-Tu as sûrement du sang de gobelin dans les veines, Albus, fit Rose en riant.

Albus se joignit à elle, et il entendit Augustus faire de même.

-Alors, reprit Scorpius, en regardant Augustus avec un air amusé. Quand est-ce que toi et Dominique allez sortir ensemble ?

-Jamais, puisqu'elle ne m'aime pas, répondit-il. Mais c'est bon, ça ne me dérange plus, maintenant. Je suis assez heureux d'être son ami.

-Tu es sûr ? fit Rose. Car on a une réunion de famille, cet été. Je pourrais peut-être lui parler...

-Merci, Rose, coupa Augustus, doucement. Mais j'ai perdu espoir alors... ne te fatigue pas.

Il tenta un sourire. Rose ne renchérit pas, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se détourne de lui.

-Et toi, Anson ? demanda-t-elle enfin.

-Quoi, moi ? Fit-il aussitôt, en se redressant.

-J'ai entendu dire que c'était communément admis que tu étais un des plus beaux garçons de troisième année, reprit Rose. La question est... pourquoi tu n'es pas encore en couple ?

Albus cilla, tenta de prendre un air désintéressé, de faire taire la voix dans le coin de sa tête qui lui ordonnait de prendre la parole, de prendre la défense d'Anson. Mais il ne fit rien, se mordit la lèvre, et se saisit de la main de Phebe. Celle-ci parut surprise, légèrement, mais ne dit rien.

-Je ne sais pas, Rose, fit alors Anson. Tu es aussi une des filles les plus belles de troisième année. Pourquoi tu n'es pas en couple ?

-Ne t'en fais pas, assura-t-elle en riant. Ça va arriver.

Albus vit Anson froncer les sourcils sous l'incompréhension. Lui-même n'était pas sûr de l'avoir très bien compris. Il sentit Phebe se redresser, à côté de lui.

-Très bien, Rose, fit-elle sur un air enthousiaste. Ça doit faire... six mois qu'on n'a pas eu une discussion – tu _dois_ tout m'expliquer par lettre.

-Ne t'en fais pas, j'y compte bien, assura Rose en retenant avec difficulté le sourire qui se formait sur ses lèvres.

Augustus fut celui qui se porta volontaire pour leur acheter les confiseries que la dame du chariot leur proposaient, et le train continua lentement son ascension vers King's Cross. Cette année-ci, cependant, Albus ressentait moins l'angoisse de devoir faire face à sa famille. Déjà, il parlait avec James, ce qui était toujours un plus. Et puis... il était très proche de Lily, aussi. Lily... il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle sortait avec Lysander Scamander, lorsqu'il y repensait.

Et puis sa mère... Albus n'avait pas de problème avec sa mère. Et il y aurait Anson. Anson qui ne vivait qu'à quelques minutes de chez lui. Oui, vraiment, cet été allait être merveilleux, et ça devait être la première fois depuis son entrée à Poudlard qu'Albus était aussi heureux de retourner chez lui.

Et le train finit par s'arrêter. Dehors, le soleil était toujours là, mais un soleil tardif, mourant. Albus réussit tant bien que mal à retirer sa valise du porte-bagage, et il s'engouffra à la suite de Rose et Augustus dans le couloir. Le quai était bondé, et les élèves se marchaient presque dessus pour pouvoir sortir.

-On se voit à la rentrée, Albus, fit Phebe sur un air jovial, en s'éloignant avec sa valise sur le quai. Tu m'écriras des lettres.

-Compte là-dessus, lui lança-t-il en retour, avec un sourire.

Il s'arrêta sur le quai, cherchant sa mère dans la foule. Un peu plus loin, Scorpius serrait la main de Howell Fidget en guise d'au revoir. Augustus s'était déjà évaporé, et il avait perdu Rose dans la foule.

-Hé, souffla Anson en arrivant à côté de lui. On se verra, pendant les vacances, pas vrai ?

-Bien sûr, répondit Albus en se tournant vers lui. Et on s'enverra des messages.

-Ça marche, fit Anson avec un sourire. Hum... bon... au revoir.

Ils restèrent face à face un moment, sans savoir quoi faire, et Albus voyait bien qu'il était aussi dépourvu que lui, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, il lui tendit sa main. D'un hochement de tête contraint, Albus la saisit. Et il s'éloigna. Albus le suivit dans la foule jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve son frère, Carey, et qu'il disparaisse. Scorpius revint vers lui.

-Mon père est là, lança-t-il.

-Oh, laissa échapper Albus. Hum... est-ce que je devrais aller le saluer, ou... ?

-Non, ne te fatigue pas, répondit Scorpius avec un sourire. Juste pour te prévenir que... je vais y aller.

-D'accord, répondit Albus. Passe de bonnes vacances.

-Merci, toi aussi, Al'.

Il lui tourna le dos, et s'enfonça à son tour dans le quai, sa valise traînant derrière lui.

-Hé, Scorpius, appela-t-il alors.

Il le vit s'arrêter et se retourner, souriant toujours.

-Oui ? fit-il.

-Mon frère va passer une semaine chez mon cousin Fred, cet été, lui apprit Albus. Si tu... si tu veux venir ?

Il vit Scorpius prendre un air pensif l'espace de quelques secondes, avant de laisser un nouveau sourire se peindre sur son visage.

-Bien sûr, répondit-il. J'adorerais.

Et il disparut à son tour. Albus prit une profonde inspiration. Cet été s'annonçait de mieux en mieux. Il continua à attendre, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, sa sœur se retrouve à côté de lui.

-Je vois personne, dit Lily. Et Louis et Lucy sont partis depuis au moins cinq minutes.

-Pareil, souffla Albus. Tu penses qu'on devrait...

-On va prendre le bus.

Ils se retournèrent, pour voir James à côté d'eux.

-Mais... c'est long, en bus, fit Albus.

-Et on a nos valises, rajouta Lily.

-Oh, soyez pas aussi fragiles, leur lança James. Ça va être drôle.

Poussant un soupir, Albus traîna sa valise et la cage de sa chouette en dehors de King's Cross, suivant James, Lily à côté de lui.

-Alors, James, fit leur sœur au bout d'un moment de marche sur le trottoir. Tu es prêt pour les BUSEs ?

-M'en parle pas, répondit-il. J'aurais jamais dû prendre étude des runes, Mrs. Christie me déteste.

-Pourquoi tu as prit étude des runes, aussi ? demanda Albus.

-Et toi, pourquoi tu as prit arithmancie ? répondit James.

-C'est facile, l'arithmancie, fit-il.

Il entendit James éclater de rire devant lui.

-Bien sûr, souffla-t-il.

-J'ai prit Soins aux Créatures Magiques et Étude des runes, leur annonça alors Lily.

-Tu es foutue, lui dit James.

-Mais non, soupira Albus. Soins aux Créatures Magiques, c'est vraiment simple. Après, pour les runes, tu as juste à travailler un peu – ce qui n'est pas le cas de James.

Ils entrèrent dans le premier bus qu'ils virent, et s'installèrent sur la banquette du fond.

-Vous savez, on aurait peut-être dû prendre le Magicobus, fit Lily.

-Hors de question, lança James. Tu veux te retrouver malade ?

Lily haussa les épaules alors que le bus commençait à rouler.

-Alors, Albus, reprit James en se tournant vers lui. C'est vrai que tu as stupéfixé un élève de dix-sept ans, à Gryffondor ?

-Tu sais très bien que oui, fit Albus.

James eut un rire tout en passant son bras autour de ses épaules. Lily, à côté, roulait des yeux en croisant ses bras.

-Alors, Lily, reprit-il après un moment. Mes sources me disent que tu sors avec Lysander Scamander. C'est vrai ?

Lily fronça les sourcils en se retournant vers Albus, qui leva les mains pour prouver son innocence.

-Si ta source est Louis, je sais qui rayer de mon testament, lança-t-elle.

-C'est Roxanne, en fait, corrigea James.

Lily poussa un soupir en basculant sa tête en arrière.

-Donc ? C'est vrai ? fit James.

-Oui, c'est vrai, confirma-t-elle.

-C'est super ! s'écria alors James, lui accordant le regard de quelques autres passagers du bus. Vous savez ce que ça veut dire ? On est tous les trois en couple. Toi et Lysander, Julia et moi, et Albus et...

-An... Phebe, répondit Albus.

-Phebe, c'est ça, souffla James.

-En quoi c'est super ? demanda Lily.

-Je ne sais pas, avoua alors James. Je trouve juste ça drôle.

-Ah, fit Lily.

Ils redevinrent silencieux alors que le bus s'arrêtait à un premier arrêt. Finalement, ils descendirent, leur valise toujours en main, et Albus lutta pour mettre la sienne sur le trottoir. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la maison, face à laquelle ils s'arrêtèrent.

-J'y vais en premier, vous me suivez, leur dit James en se mettant à marcher vers la maison.

Lily secoua la tête et leva encore une fois les yeux au ciel.

-Tu sais, Albus, fit-elle alors. J'aime bien James, mais parfois, il est assez énervant.

-Je sais, souffla-t-il, en esquissant malgré lui un sourire.

James ouvrit la porte d'entrée et s'engouffra dans la maison.

-Alors, reprit Lily en se tournant vers lui. Est-ce que... Anson vient, cet été ?

-Bien sûr, répondit Albus, se sentant rougir.

À son tour, Lily se mit en marche vers la maison. Albus la vit monter les marches de pierre du perron, traînant sa valise, et s'immobiliser sur le seuil de la porte en s'apercevant de l'absence d'Albus. Alors, elle se retourna vers lui, adossée au pan de bois de la porte.

-Alors, fit-elle. Tu viens ?

-Oui, souffla Albus. C'est juste que... ça a été une longue année.

-Je comprends, dit Lily en lui souriant doucement.

Il le pensait. À présent, Albus était en quatrième année. La quatrième année de sa scolarité à Poudlard, et à présent, ce qui était facile était derrière lui. Maintenant, c'était les BUSEs, les ASPICs, et toutes ces choses compliquées. Albus n'était pas sûr d'être prêt à ça, mais il était aussi persuadé que s'il restait auprès de Scorpius, et Anson, et Phebe, alors, tout irait bien.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, se saisissant de sa valise, il traversa la rue et monta sur le trottoir. À son tour, il monta les quatre marches de pierre, et franchit la porte de la maison aux côtés de Lily. À son tour, Albus entra dans le hall, alors qu'il entendait se refermer, derrière lui, la porte d'entrée.

* * *

 _Et la troisième année est finie ! Qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé (en globalité et en comparaison avec les deux précédentes) ?_


	29. Chapter 29

_Et on commence ici le vingt-neuvième chapitre, et la quatrième année!_

 **CassandreMaelthewine** **:** _Merci d'avoir laissé un commentaire! C'est gentil :) Pour être honnête avec toi, j'aime aussi beaucoup Anson et Albus ensemble et je me sens un peu coupable vu qu'il s'agit d'un scorbus haha. Les questionnements de Scorpius vont bientôt arriver, et ils seront nombreux, ne t'en fais pas ;) Je te laisse découvrir le reste._

 **Fralexclem :** _Merci d'avoir pris le temps d'écrire un commentaire! Tu vises juste, encore une fois... ;)_

 **Soyann :** _Merci pour ta review! Personnellement, j'interprète la fin (je l'ai écrite alors je ne sais pas si mon avis est très pertinent, enfin...) comme un moment de solidarité, vu qu'on en a rarement vu entre les Potter. Après, James, Al' et Lily ont toujours eu des parents très occupés, avec le travail, la célébrité, etc. Ils ont l'habitude de se débrouiller par eux-mêmes ; avant les vacances d'été, il y a d'autres vacances, et je parie que ce n'est pas la première fois que James rentre seul chez lui, ou bien qu'il doit se charger de son frère et de sa soeur - à sa manière un peu spéciale. Quant au reste, la relation entre Albus et Anson, et entre Albus et Phebe, est un peu plus au 'centre' de cette 4e année, alors je te laisse lire ;)_

* * *

Le soleil entrait dans la boutique par les larges baies vitrées de la devanture ses rayons venaient éclaircir les déjà pâles étagères à la peinture vert pomme. Et la musique jouait, tout bas, comme des paroles qui auraient été murmurées, au-dessus de leur tête. Scorpius arpentait les rayons, ses pas étouffés par le tapis qui avait été jeté sur le vieux parquet limé. Il lui semblait voir personne, mais il comprenait – après tout, lui-même ne serait pas ici si Albus ne l'y avait pas traîné.

-Par Merlin, Scorpius, s'exclama-t-il, sa voix s'emballant sous l'enthousiasme. Ils ont Ms. Marvel – je n'ai aucune BD de Ms. Marvel !

-Est-ce que je suis sensé savoir qui c'est ? demanda Scorpius en revenant vers lui.

Albus tenait la bande-dessinée entre les mains, et la contemplait avec de grands yeux, comme si c'était une des sept merveilles du monde.

-Après avoir été ami avec moi pendant trois ans, je m'attendais à un peu mieux de ta part, fit alors Albus, en redressant son regard vers lui.

Scorpius fronça les sourcils sur un air intrigué en se rapprochant de la bande-dessinée qu'il tenait entre ses mains, et se pencha vers les pages.

-Je n'ai jamais lu aucune des B.D.s de Ms. Marvel, fit alors Albus. Enfin... j'ai vu Carol Danvers dans The Avengers, mais...

-Albus, le coupa-t-il, alarmé. Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de quoi tu parles.

Albus soupira, l'air désemparé. Enfin, il se retourna vers lui.

-Carol Danvers ? répéta-t-il. Kamala Khan ? Deux des plus grandes super-héroïnes de la culture populaire avec Xéna et Buffy Summers ?

-Est-ce qu'elles aussi sont des personnages de bande-dessinées ? demanda Scorpius.

-Non, s'exclama Albus. Enfin... _si_. Il y a des BD sur Buffy contre les Vampires, mais ça ne compte pas vraiment. Mais elles sont géniales – et ne me parle même pas de Kitty Pryde et d'Elektra Natchios.

-Monsieur est un connaisseur, fit une voix, derrière eux.

Scorpius tourna les talons. Ça devait être une des employées de la boutique, occupée à ranger les bande-dessinées sur leurs étagères. Elle avait l'air jeune – quoique, bien sûr, plus âgée qu'eux – et leur adressa un sourire par-dessus la boîte qu'elle tenait. Scorpius lui rendit, par politesse, son sourire.

-Il fait que de lire des BD, lança-t-il.

-Je vois ça, répondit-elle.

Et il se retourna vers Albus.

-Bref, fit celui-ci. Ton manque de culture me fait peur, je me demande où est-ce que j'ai mal fait ton éducation.

Sa bande-dessinée sous le bras, il entraîna Scorpius par la main dans le dédale des étagères, jusqu'à arriver à la caisse, où la même employée apparut quelques secondes plus tard. Ça devait être une petite boutique.

-Six livres neuf cent cinquante, fit-elle en passant la bande-dessinée à la caisse.

-Hum... oui, fit Albus, tout bas, en se mettant à chercher dans ses poches.

Scorpius le vit fouiller dans les poches de son sweat-shirt, puis celle de son pantalon, sans rien.

-J'ai que des gallions et des mornilles, souffla-t-il, tout bas, à son oreille.

-Oh, fit alors Scorpius. C'est bon, j'ai ce qu'il faut.

-C'est pas grave, Scorpius, fit-il. Tu m'as déjà payé un tee-shirt, l'autre jour. Et une glace, la semaine dernière. Je ne vais pas _encore_ te soutirer de l'argent.

-Non, insista Scorpius en lui souriant. C'est cool.

Malgré les protestations d'Albus, il sortit l'argent de sa poche, et les donna à la caissière. Avec un dernier sourire, celle-ci la saisit et leur donna la BD.

-Je trouve ça vraiment courageux de votre part de vous montrer comme ça en public, lança-t-elle alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à repartir. C'est très inspirant.

Ils arrivèrent sur le trottoir, et la porte de la boutique se referma derrière eux.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle voulait dire ? demanda alors Albus.

-J'ai rien compris, répondit Scorpius. Peut-être qu'elle a compris qu'on était des sorciers.

-Tu penses que c'était aussi une sorcière ? fit Albus.

-Je ne sais pas, marmonna Scorpius. Peut-être.

-En tout cas, souffla Albus en se remettant en route. C'est vraiment bien, Bristol. Ils ont des trucs qu'on ne trouve pas à Londres – du moins... pas dans mon quartier.

-Dans ton quartier ? répéta Scorpius. Je vis à la campagne, Al'. Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles.

Ils traversèrent la route alors que le feu passait au vert. C'était un mois d'août assez pluvieux – mais tous les mois d'août étaient pluvieux, en Angleterre (du moins, les quatorze mois d'août que Scorpius avait connu avaient été pluvieux).

-Comment tu comptes rentrer chez toi ? demanda-t-il alors.

-Teddy va venir, répondit Albus. Il a apprit à transplaner. Ça lui aura pris que sept séances, bien sûr, car Teddy réussit tout ce qu'il entreprend.

-Tu n'as pas l'air de vraiment l'aimer, fit remarquer Scorpius. Pourtant, en première année, je partageais ma salle commune avec lui, et il était vraiment sympa.

-Non, ce n'est pas que je l'aime pas, protesta Albus. C'est juste que... tu vois, c'est exactement ça. _Tout le monde_ aime Teddy.

-Et donc, puisque tout le monde aime Teddy, reprit Scorpius. Tu as décidé que tu le détesterais, c'est ça ?

-Quoi ? s'exclama Albus. Non, pas du tout, je...

Mais Scorpius le coupa en riant, et passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

-C'est pas grave, Al', fit-il.

-Et toi ? demanda-t-il après un moment. Comment tu comptes rentrer chez toi ?

-En bus, répondit Scorpius. Ne t'en fais pas, je vais me débrouiller.

-Tu es sûr ? Car ça ne ferait sûrement pas de mal à Teddy de pratiquer son transplanage, fit Albus. Vu le physique qu'il s'était donné face à son examinatrice, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il ait eu son permis juste parce qu'il est beau.

-Donc... tu trouves que Teddy est beau ? fit Scorpius, avec un sourire amusé.

-Teddy est un métamorphomage, Scorpius, raisonna Albus. Il sait être beau c'est ce qu'il fait.

-On dirait que tu parles d'un monstre, répliqua Scorpius en riant.

Albus ne répondit pas, laissant un sourire s'esquisser sur ses lèvres pour conclure leur discussion. De ce que Scorpius avait pu comprendre, Albus et James se reparlaient. Et il était vraiment heureux pour lui, mais de ce qu'Albus lui avait dit, James tentait toujours d'ignorer l'amitié qu'ils avaient, et éviter le plus possible de parler de Scorpius. Et il n'aimait pas ça. Scorpius ne trouvait pas ça juste, mais là encore, c'était sûrement car il était à Poufsouffle (d'après Rose). C'était vrai qu'à chaque fois que Scorpius était confronté à James, la situation devenait gênante. Albus avait même confronté son frère plusieurs fois à propos de ça, et Scorpius était heureux du fait qu'il n'avait pas eu à côtoyer James beaucoup de fois.

Mais ce n'était pas comme ça avec Teddy car, comme il l'avait dit, Teddy était quelqu'un de sympa. Il avait été préfet, et préfet-en-chef, et avait aussi été le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, jusqu'à ce qu'il se désiste, l'année où Scorpius était arrivé au château. Scorpius aimait bien Teddy et, comme Albus l'avait fait remarqué, c'était le cas de tout le monde.

Le retour en bus fut long, et bien que Scorpius aimait être seul sûrement autant qu'être entouré de personnes, il aurait vraiment aimé pouvoir passer les trente minutes qui séparaient Bristol de sa maison avec Albus, ou Augustus, ou encore Rose. Lorsqu'il y repensait, Scorpius aimait beaucoup Rose. En l'espace de très peu de temps, elle était devenue une de ses amis les plus proches, et il aurait aimé la voir un peu plus cet été. Scorpius aurait aimé passer simplement plus de temps avec Rose, et il espérait que ce serait le cas, cette année.

Il y avait Albus, qui était en couple avec Phebe, aussi. Scorpius aimait bien Albus – ils étaient meilleurs amis, après tout. Scorpius aimait bien Phebe aussi. C'était une de ses plus anciennes amis. Il l'avait rencontré dans le Poudlard Express et aussitôt, ils étaient devenus proches. Mais Albus et Phebe ensemble ? Comme un couple ? Non. Ils n'allaient pas ensemble, et dès que Scorpius les voyait d'un peu trop près, les voyait s'embrasser – rarement – se tenir la main, ou même parler, il avait envie d'aller vomir. Tout au fond de lui, et il ne l'admettrait jamais à voix haute, Scorpius aimerait que Phebe et Albus rompent. Mais cette pensée le faisait sentir tellement coupable, alors qu'elle était tellement forte, qu'il ne voulait pas l'exprimer plus de quelques secondes.

Il repensa à l'employée de la boutique de BD aussi. Scorpius n'était pas sûr de lui lorsqu'il disait qu'elle était une sorcière, elle aussi, mais il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'elle avait voulu dire, alors, il arrêta d'y penser.

Finalement, le bus s'arrêta. Le soleil se couchait sur les champs qui entouraient la maison, derrière lui, et, alors qu'il voyait ses rayons pourpres et violets mourir sur les blés dorés et la haute herbe sombre, Scorpius s'avança le long de l'allée de pierre et, d'un pas lourd, monta les épaisses marches de pierre du perron. Il poussa finalement les portes de bois, après une profonde inspiration.

-C'est bon, papa, lança-t-il en un soupir. Je suis rentré.

Il vit son père faire irruption dans le hall d'entrée, dont les lumières, éteintes, disparaissaient dans l'obscurité bleuté du soir, et se précipiter vers lui, le prendre dans ses bras alors que Scorpius détourner le visage par instinct.

-Tu as vu l'heure ? s'exclama aussitôt son père, en se détournant de lui.

-J'ai que cinq minutes de retard, répondit Scorpius. Peut-être que si je savais transplaner, j'aurai pas ce problème.

-Oui, mais... marmonna son père. Tu aurais pu m'envoyer un message.

-Avec quoi ? fit Scorpius, avant de se diriger vers les marches. Je vais dans ma chambre.

-Attends, tenta de le retenir son père. Il y a le dîner...

-J'ai déjà mangé avec Albus, l'informa Scorpius.

Il monta l'escalier et s'engouffra dans le couloir, également plongé dans le noir, du premier étage. Enfin, il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre en un coup de pied. Il faisait aussi sombre que dans le reste de la maison, et aussitôt, Scorpius alluma la lampe posée sur la table de chevet, tira les rideaux et refermant ainsi la vue qu'il avait sur le jardin. Poussant un soupir, il s'affala sur son lit, et resta là. Il était... fatigué. Comme tous les autres jours qui s'écoulaient lorsque, en général, il ne voyait pas Albus, ou Rose, ou Albus, ou Augustus – ou Albus.

Sur le mur, les photos, animées, de ses amis, du château. Il était rarement dessus, mais lorsqu'il apercevait les visages souriants de Phebe, Augustus, Rose, Albus et, quelque fois, d'Anson, un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. La vérité était qu'il n'avait pas mangé avec Albus, et qu'il savait très bien que si quelqu'un – au hasard, Rose – le savait, il aurait des remontrances. C'était simplement que, ces temps-ci, il trouvait ça difficile d'être en présence de son père. C'était le cas depuis le début des vacances, maintenant.

oOo

Le Chemin de Traverse était toujours un peu festif à la fin des vacances, et ce malgré l'arrivée imminente de l'année scolaire qui allait reprendre. Sa liste de fournitures à la main, Scorpius se frayait un chemin parmi les autres clients des boutiques de la journée.

-Hé, Scorpius !

Poussant un nouveau soupir, il se retourna.

-C'est bon, papa, lança-t-il en retour. Je t'ai dit que je pouvais y aller tout seul. Je n'ai plus onze ans, je peux...

-Tu as oublié la bourse de gallions, coupa son père.

-Oh... laissa échapper Scorpius, se sentant rougir. Désolé...

Son père jeta la bourse, que Scorpius saisit au vol, avant de redisparaître vers il-ne-savait-quelle boutique. Oui, peut-être bien que Scorpius était un peu sur les nerfs, en ce moment. Mais aussi, il avait passé toute une semaine chez Albus. Albus en couple avec Phebe. Et cette idée, qui était aussi la réalité, lui était tellement difficile à supporter que... Scorpius en était vraiment fatigué. Il s'en voulait un peu, en y repensant, d'agir comme ça avec son père. Les choses s'étaient juste compliquées, ternies, d'une manière qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé, depuis la mort de sa mère, l'an dernier. Ça aussi, ça le fatiguait.

Finalement, il s'immobilisa devant la boutique de nécessaire à balai en y découvrant, à l'intérieur, la haute silhouette d'Augustus. La joie animant aussitôt son visage, Scorpius s'engouffra dans la boutique, bien qu'il n'avait aucun balai et qu'il n'avait pas l'intention d'en acheter un.

-Non, marmonnait Augustus à son père. Il m'en faudrait un plus grand, un plus rapide...

-Je ne peux pas t'acheter chaque balai dans cette boutique simplement car tu veux un balai plus rapide, Auggy, fit son père.

-Papa, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appe...

-Augustus ? coupa Scorpius, en s'approchant de lui.

Celui-ci se retourna, semblant tout d'abord irrité par cette interruption, mais son visage s'illumina lorsqu'il découvrit Scorpius, debout devant lui. Il avait encore grandi, il lui paraissait.

-Scorpius ! s'exclama-t-il en le saisissant de ses bras.

-Ravi de te voir aussi, marmonna celui-ci, gêné, alors qu'il décollait du sol. Tu peux me faire redescendre, maintenant ?

-Désolé, souffla Augustus avec un sourire qui voulait dire qu'il ne l'était pas. C'est juste que... tu es tellement petit.

-Tu plaisantes ? s'exclama Scorpius en riant. Je suis un peu plus grand que la moyenne – c'est toi, qui est gigantesque.

Il s'arrêta alors que Mr. Purcell s'avançait vers lui, suivi, la tête droite, par Margret, la sœur d'Augustus.

-Bonjour, Mr. Purcell, salua-t-il en serrant la main qu'il lui tendait.

-Scorpius, répondit celui-ci. Comment tu vas ?

-Ça... ça va plutôt bien, souffla Scorpius, avec un sourire modeste. Qu'est ce que vous faites dans une boutique pour balais ?

-La nouvelle fantaisie de mon fils, lança Mr. Purcell, en jetant un regard en biais à Augustus, qui parut un peu inconfortable dans cette situation.

-Je vais essayer de rejoindre l'équipe de Quidditch, cette année, annonça alors Augustus.

-Il était temps, souffla Scorpius. Tu t'entraînes depuis – quoi ? – la première année ?

-Tu vois, papa ? s'exclama Augustus. Ça ne m'est pas venu du jour au lendemain.

-Oui, marmonna son père. Va dire ça à ta mère.

Et, alors qu'il s'éloignait dans la boutique aux côtés de sa fille, Augustus entraîna Scorpius à l'extérieur du magasin, un bras autour de son cou.

-Alors, quoi de neuf ? demanda-t-il.

-J'ai passé une semaine chez Albus, annonça Scorpius.

-Et ?

-C'était horrible, soupira Scorpius. Enfin... pas Albus – Albus était génial, c'est le meilleur, c'est mon meilleur ami. Le problème, c'était...

-Le fait qu'il sorte avec Phebe, acheva Augustus.

-Oui, admit Scorpius. Attends voir... comment tu peux être au courant ? Tu es un legilimens ?

-Non, crétin, fit Augustus en riant. C'était simplement le sujet de _chacune_ de tes lettres au cours des vacances.

-Oh, laissa échapper Scorpius. C'est... un bon point.

Ils remontèrent l'allée jusqu'à l'apothicaire.

-Tu dois vraiment te remettre de tes sentiments pour Phebe, fit alors Augustus. Ça commence à devenir compliqué – et puis, elle sort avec ton meilleur ami, Scorpius. C'est pas très honnête.

-Mes sentiments pour Phebe ? répéta Scorpius. Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

Scorpius n'avait pas de sentiment pour Phebe. C'était simplement son amie et, au contraire, lorsqu'il pensait à Phebe, il avait envie de lui envoyer une armée de harpies – mais cette pensée aussi devait rester secrète.

-Ça crève les yeux que tu es jaloux d'Albus, ajouta Augustus.

-Je ne sais pas... marmonna Scorpius, sans être convaincu pour autant. Je... Je n'en ai pas l'impression. Mais... si tu le dis, alors, ça doit être vrai.

Augustus entra chez l'apothicaire, entrant Scorpius à sa suite. Il s'approcha des rayons de bocaux, et jeta un coup d'œil aux étiquettes.

-En tout cas, à ta place, j'essaierais de m'en remettre, reprit Augustus. Car j'ai entendu dire que Rose voulait sortir avec toi.

-Quoi ? balbutia Scorpius, rougissant encore une fois. Q-Qui t'a dit ça ?

-Anson m'a dit que Phebe lui avait dit que Rose lui avait envoyé une lettre à ce propos, annonça Augustus. Et Dominique me l'a confirmé en début d'août.

-Dominique te l'a confirmé ? répéta Scorpius, un sourire s'esquissant sur ses lèvres alors que l'occasion de changer de sujet se présenter.

-Oui, reprit Augustus, en se saisissant de quelques bocaux. On s'est envoyés quelques lettres, cet été.

-Vraiment ? souffla Scorpius en l'imitant, avant de le suivre jusqu'au comptoir. Et c'est toi qui me dit de tourner la page sur Phebe ?

Les joues d'Augustus prirent une teinte rosée alors qu'ils sortaient leurs gallions et leurs mornilles et payaient leurs ingrédients.

-C'est bon, Scorpius, souffla-t-il, un peu embarrassé, alors qu'ils ressortaient de la boutique.

oOo

-Scorpius !

Le cri qui émergea de la foule le fit se retourner, et Scorpius accueillit Rose entre ses bras, alors que celle-ci se jetait à son cou.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué ! souffla-t-elle encore.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué aussi, lança Scorpius sur le même ton.

Ses mains toujours sur ses épaules, Rose se recula.

-Alors, prêt pour cette année ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Non, pas vraiment, admit Scorpius. Cependant, je suis prêt pour les sorties à Pré-au-Lard et les matchs de Quidditch.

-Ah, s'exclama Rose, son sourire s'élargissant. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi, Scorpius.

Et, le saisissant par le poignet, l'entraîna dans la foule d'où elle venait. Elle leur fraya un chemin jusqu'au Poudlard Express, et y monta sans hésitation.

-Locomotor mortis, marmonna-t-elle, se saisissant de sa baguette.

Les valises se levèrent d'elles-même et la suivirent dans le couloir, où Scorpius s'engouffra à leur suite. Enfin, ils atteignirent un compartiment vide, et y entrèrent. Rose dirigea les valises jusqu'au porte-bagage, et ils se laissèrent tomber sur la banquette. Rose portait un vieux jean moldu délavé sur son sweat-shirt de Gryffondor rouge, accompagné du blason doré, petit et dans un coin. Ses cheveux noirs étaient retenus en arrière et, alors qu'ils restaient assis en silence, ils se mirent à esquisser un sourire. La porte du compartiment s'ouvrir.

-Hé, Scorpius, hum... fit Dominique en s'arrêtant devant la porte. Tu n'aurais pas vu Augustus, par hasard ? Je le cherche.

Dominique, en revanche, avait un style beaucoup plus alternatif. Déjà, elle était plus maquillée, plus grande et plus fine que Rose. Ses cheveux blancs retombaient un peu au-dessus de ses épaules, et elle portait un tee-shirt violet, un short noir.

-Non, pas encore, répondit-il. Mais je lui dirais que tu es passée.

-Cool, merci, lança-t-elle avec un sourire.

Elle repartit, et la porte se referma derrière elle. Là, Scorpius se retourna vers Rose. Un sourire était naît sur ses lèvres sans même qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.

-Par Merlin... souffla-t-il tout bas. Tu as vraiment essayé de les mettre en couple.

-Je n'ai rien fait, chuchota-t-elle, tout aussi surprise que lui.

Le regard de Scorpius s'agrandit, mais il aimait bien Dominique. Il aimait bien Augustus, aussi, et ils trouvaient qu'ils allaient bien ensemble.

Scorpius aimait bien Rose, aussi, et bien qu'il était certain que ce qu'Augustus lui avait dit chez l'apothicaire – qu'elle voulait sortir avec lui – était faux... il se disait aussi que si c'était vraiment le cas, il ne verrait aucun problème.

Il ne s'écoula que quelques minutes avant que la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit encore, laissant entrer Anson, Augustus... Albus et Phebe. Et alors que le premier sifflet du train retentissait, Scorpius lutta pour garder son sourire. Et le plancher se mit à vibrer, le train se mit à avancer, en direction vers le château pour une quatrième fois le 1er septembre, dans ce même esprit.

* * *

 _Je devine que vous vous attendez (ou attendiez?) à un coming-out d'Albus. Ce n'est pas dans ce chapitre, mais je vous promets que ça arrive - très bientôt. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire!_


	30. Chapter 30

_Un chapitre plus soft cette semaine :)_

 **Fralexclem :** _Merci pour ton commentaire! 'Lisse'... je trouve que c'est, tristement, le mot qui convient ; mais est-ce que tu l'as écrit de manière critique ? (Tu peux m'en dire plus ?) Les conséquences du divorce entre Ginny et Harry ne seront pas vraiment abordées, faute de temps et de place (c'est une année importante hehe). Encore merci pour le temps que tu as accordé à l'écriture de ta review!_

 **Kelewan :** _Tes prédictions sont très... je ne vais rien dire pour ne rien spoiler ;) J'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre!_

* * *

Une nouvelle fois, Albus pressa ses lèvres contre celles d'Anson, mais pour la centième fois, il lui semblait, celui-ci le repoussa doucement contre la vitrine qui se trouvait derrière lui.

-Tu l'as dit à Phebe ? répéta-t-il encore.

-Non, répondit Albus en un souffle. C'est ma meilleure amie, mais... je ne lui ai pas dit ça.

Ils chuchotaient, puisque malgré l'isolement que leur procurait la salle des trophées du château, ils ne devaient pas oublier qu'elle était située juste à côté de la Grande Salle. Malgré ça, c'était aussi le seul endroit où ils pouvaient être tranquilles le dortoir de Serpentard était constamment occupé par Lionel Uleaven, et tous les autres endroits de Poudlard étaient beaucoup trop utilisés par ses élèves. Albus sentit Anson l'attirer vers lui en passant sa main à l'arrière de sa nuque, et l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

-D'accord, souffla-t-il alors, toujours tout bas. Mais elle devra bien finir par l'apprendre.

-Je sais, marmonna Albus.

Ses bras étaient enroulés autour de sa taille, et Albus sentait le contact du mur de pierre, froid, sur ses jointures, contre lequel Anson était adossé. Prenant une profonde inspiration, Albus laissa sa tête reposer contre son épaule, et Anson resserra encore un peu plus leur étreinte.

Albus savait, bien sûr, que Phebe allait finir par l'apprendre. Cependant, en tant que personne qui se respectait, il ne pouvait pas simplement annoncer à sa meilleure amie – avec qui il faisait croire à tout le monde qu'ils étaient en couple – qu'il sortait en fait avec la personne dont elle était amoureuse. Il ne le pouvait pas, et ça ferait sûrement du mal à Phebe. De même qu'Albus ne pouvait pas dire à Anson que Phebe était amoureuse de lui ça pourrait lui être préjudiciable, et Albus ne voulait pas ça – Phebe était quelqu'un de bien.

-Alors, reprit Anson, tout bas, dans son oreille. Ça va mieux, avec ton père ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu imagines ? souffla Albus. Je dois aller le voir pendant les vacances de Noël... j'en ai pas envie.

-Je comprends, marmonna Anson. Tu comptes faire quoi ?

-Y aller, répondit Albus. J'ai pas vraiment le choix.

-Mais si, tu l'as, assura Anson.

Albus se redressa et plongea son regard dans le sien.

-Qu'est ce que tu suggères ? demanda-t-il alors.

-Tu pourrais rester au château, fit Anson.

-Rester au château ? Passer Noël seul avec McGonagall ? souffla Albus. Je pense que je vais passer.

Le visage d'Anson se plia en un sourire amusé. Il parut réfléchir quelques instants.

-Je pourrais rester avec toi, alors, fit-il au bout d'un moment. Ou alors... tu pourrais venir chez moi pour Noël.

-Et qu'est ce que je dirais ? demanda alors Albus. 'Désolé papa je ne peux pas te voir pendant les vacances, je suis chez un de mes amis de Poudlard qui est aussi mon copain. On se voit plus tard' ?

Un rire s'échappa des lèvres d'Anson.

-Oui, pourquoi pas, marmonna-t-il alors. Tu dois reconnaître que c'est une bonne excuse.

-Si tu le dis, souffla Albus, en riant à son tour, et se redressant pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

Très vite, leur baiser se fit plus profond, plus long, alors qu'il devenait clair que leur conversation était finie. Albus sentit Anson mêler ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, dans la salle des trophées les fines et longues fenêtres étaient obstruées par les épais rideaux de velours sombres, alourdissaient les quelques rayons blancs du soleil qui parvenaient à filtrer cette parade et qui se répercutaient, faisaient briller comme des centaines de soleils les prix, badges, écussons, trophées, médailles.

Et aucun bruit, si ce n'était l'écho lointain mais lourd du vent qui s'abattait avec délicatesse sur les carreaux des fenêtres, ne venait perturber le silence de la salle. Et dans ce silence, Albus sentait le souffle chaud d'Anson contre sa peau, sentait le contact de sa peau contre la sienne, de ses lèvres contre les siennes. Et, alors qu'il parvenait à glisser ses mains sous sa chemise, que leur baiser prenant encore une autre dimension, une autre profondeur, Albus entendit la porte de la salle des trophées s'ouvrir à la volée, et il s'éloigna brusquement d'Anson, heurtant le trophée qui se trouvait derrière lui.

Sentant son cœur battre contre ses côtes, Albus se retourna, pour voir la silhouette, grande, haute, de la directrice, Minerva McGonagall. Baissant les yeux, sentant la gêne s'emparer de lui, Albus plissa son uniforme et s'essuya les lèvres du revers de la manche, veillant à se tenir à plusieurs pas d'Anson, tandis qu'il sentait celui-ci remettre sa chemise en ordre.

-Très bien, messieurs, fit la directrice, sans détourner son regard perçant d'eux. Il est temps de partir, maintenant.

-C-Comment vous avez su qu'on était ici ? Réussit à dire Albus, tétanisé par l'embarras, l'inquiétude, la peur et la surprise.

-Je suis professeure dans ce château depuis plus de cinquante ans, Mr. Potter, annonça-t-elle. Je sais où les couples vont pour s'embrasser.

-Oh, hum... oui, bafouilla Albus. Mais on-on n'est pas en couple, hein.

-Alors expliquez-moi ce que vous faisiez avec vos mains sous la chemise de Mr. Bramer.

Albus se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de rougir.

-D'accord, souffla-t-il, tout bas, avant de suivre Anson vers la porte. Hum... vous n'allez pas dire ça à mes parents ?

-Non, Mr. Potter, assura Mrs. McGonagall.

Albus prit une profonde inspiration, pour se redonner de la contenance, avant de quitter la salle des trophées. Les mains dans les poches, il traversa la Grande Salle. Il faisait jour, c'était le milieu de la journée, et, il devait l'admettre, c'était une belle journée de septembre.

-On ne... on ne parle pas de ce qui vient d'arriver, d'accord ? fit-il à Anson, alors qu'ils quittaient la salle.

-C'était tellement... embarrassant, s'exclama celui-ci. Je ne pourrais plus jamais retourner dans son bureau.

-Si ça te motive à ne plus enfreindre le règlement et à ne plus te prendre de retenues, alors, il y aura eu du bon, lui dit Albus en souriant.

-Mais je ne serais plus un vrai Serpentard, sans retenu, protesta Anson.

Albus rit tandis qu'ils arrivaient dans le parc.

-C'est pas les essais de Quidditch, aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il.

-Si, assura Anson. Mais l'équipe de Serpentard est déjà au complet – Lucia Shapter a l'air déterminé pour faire gagner Serpentard, cette année.

-Elle va gagner, affirma Albus. Elle est meilleure qu'Olevia Kennedy.

-S'il te plaît, Albus, lança Anson en riant. On est obligés d'aborder le sujet Lucia-Olevia maintenant ? Je crois qu'Elvira a réussi à intégrer l'équipe – en tant que gardienne.

-Elvira ? Elvira Holmes ? répéta Albus. Ça ne m'étonne pas. Elle a l'air assez... sportive.

Ils se dirigeaient vers le terrain de Quidditch, à l'ouest du parc. Albus n'avait pas vu Rose ou Scorpius, ou Augustus, de la journée, et s'il y avait un endroit où ils devaient bien être, c'était sur le terrain de Quidditch.

-Et donc ? reprit Albus. Qui a ses essais, aujourd'hui ?

-Poufsouffle, s'exclama Anson en souriant.

-Oh, laissa échapper Albus. Augustus.

-Exact, fit Anson en souriant.

Enfin, ils atteignirent le terrain, passèrent par l'entrée des visiteurs. Albus arriva près des gradins, où se trouvait, comme attendu, Rose. Au centre du terrain, des dizaines d'élèves, habillés de l'uniforme jaune et noir de l'équipe, formaient un groupe dépareillé d'élèves, face à leur capitaine, Olevia Kennedy. Elle n'était pas plus grande que la plupart d'entre eux, mais on arrivait très bien à l'entendre. De ce qu'il avait entendu, Olevia était très appréciée, à Poufsouffle, et lorsqu'elle parlait, en général, tout le monde l'écoutait.

-Très bien ! s'écria-t-elle, d'une voix forte, et aussitôt, toutes les voix se turent. On va commencer les essais pour les poursuiveurs...

-Vous n'êtes pas venus là pour espionner ? demanda Rose, avec un sourire.

-Non, c'est bon, assura Albus. Pas besoin d'espionner les autres équipes – Lucia va battre Poufsouffle sans même ciller.

-Si tu le dis, lança Rose en souriant, pas convaincu pour autant.

-Où est Phebe ? demanda alors Albus.

-Sur le terrain, fit alors Rose.

-Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il. Elle va... essayer de rejoindre l'équipe, elle aussi ?

-Tu as entendu ça, Albus ? souffla Anson, amusé. Tu auras une petite-amie à encourager.

Mais Rose les coupa en un rire.

-Non, lança-t-elle. Elle et Scorpius encouragent Augustus, avant les essais.

-Ah, marmonna Albus. Oui. Ça me paraît plus logique.

Ils prirent le chemin des gradins et quittèrent le terrain alors que les essais commençaient. Albus n'avait jamais été un grand fan de Quidditch, au désespoir de ses parents. Il n'avait jamais assisté à des essais de Quidditch, pas même à Poudlard, et, la plupart du temps, se contentait d'assister aux matchs opposant Serpentard aux autres maisons.

Face à lui, les balais fusaient, plus ou moins rapides. Celui d'Augustus était tout particulièrement rapide – de ce qu'Albus pouvait reconnaître d'Augustus, avec l'uniforme de l'équipe. Il voyait le souaffle voler, autour d'eux, fendre les airs et retomber entre les mains des joueurs et des joueuses. Rapidement, Olevia mêla aux essais des poursuiveurs celui des batteurs, libérant le cognard. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'on faisait des essais. Tout du moins, Albus était persuadé que Lucia Shapter ne laisserait pas le cognard entre les mains de batteurs inexpérimentés.

Sursautant un peu plus à chaque fois que celui-ci s'approchait un peu trop près des tribunes, Albus se tassait un peu plus dans les gradins, alors que le ciel s'obscurcissait de plus en plus au fil de la matinée.

-Cresswell ! retentit la voix d'Olevia. Tu sors.

Albus vit un des élèves de Poufsouffle descendre de son balai, et traverser le terrain jusqu'aux vestiaires.

-C'est assez... dur, commenta-t-il.

-Shapter et Kennedy prennent la compétition très au sérieux, rappela Rose.

Finalement, la pluie commença à tomber. Un premier coup de sifflet Olevia fit entrer trois autres souaffles sur le terrain. Albus voyait des joueurs défiler certains étaient beaucoup plus grands que lui, d'autres faisaient sa taille – certains, même, de rares, étaient plus petits que lui. Certains étaient très musclés. Il y avait beaucoup de filles, aussi au moins la moitié.

Un second coup de sifflet à présent, le terrain n'était plus qu'une mêlée de joueurs. Albus avait perdu Augustus parmi eux et avait déjà abandonné tout espoir de le retrouver, alors que les joueurs n'étaient plus que des taches jaunes au loin, ou des tracées noires face à lui. La pluie frappait de plus en plus fort, maintenant, et il leva sa cape au-dessus de sa tête pour s'en protéger – bien que ce soit sûrement trop tard.

Un troisième coup de sifflet. Albus ne l'avait pas remarqué, jusque là, mais le nombre d'élèves avait nettement diminué sur le terrain. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Albus commençait à se demander si Augustus n'avait pas été recalé. Si ça avait été le cas, il ne l'aurait même pas remarqué. Cette pensée l'inquiétait un peu. Il entendit des bruits de pas, à côté de lui, et se retourna pour voir Scorpius et Phebe prendre place à côté d'eux, réchauffant leur place à l'aide de leur baguette.

-Comment il s'en sort ? demanda Rose.

-Je ne sais pas, souffla Phebe. Je sais même pas quel poste il veut occuper.

-Poursuiveur, je crois, répondit Scorpius.

Albus entendit un quatrième coup de sifflet.

-Sa sœur a été pris dans l'équipe de Serdaigle, annonça alors Scorpius.

-Vraiment ? lança Albus, en se tournant vers lui. Mais... elle a quel âge, sa sœur ?

-Treize ans, répondit Scorpius. Il l'a apprit juste avant de rejoindre le terrain... je crois que ça l'a rendu nerveux.

-Encore plus qu'il l'était ce matin, compléta Phebe.

La pluie s'adoucit petit à petit et, en un autre coup de sifflet, Albus vit les joueurs ralentir à leur tour, et puis, après un moment, s'arrêter complètement et descendre de leur balai, après un signal de la main d'Olevia.

-Est-ce qu'on peut... commença Rose.

Mais Scorpius et Phebe se levaient déjà et, après avoir échangé un regard, Rose et Albus les imitèrent et, alors qu'ils regagnaient à leur tour le terrain, il sentit Anson arriver à ses côtés.

-Je vais devoir prendre quelques temps pour me décider, annonçait Olevia. La saison commence dans quelques semaines, alors si au cours de la semaine je vous demande de venir refaire des essais, vous avez de grandes chances d'être pris – l'important, c'est de se mettre vite au travail, si on veut avoir une chance de battre Serpentard cette année.

La foule qui l'entourait se réduisait petit à petit, mais elle n'arrêtait pas son discours. Enfin, Albus reconnut la silhouette d'Augustus, et se rapprocha de lui.

-Mason, tu es attrapeuse, bravo, lança Olevia.

Cette fois, il y eut de vrais grognements de mécontentement, tandis qu'une fille, au sein de la foule, un peu plus petite, comme l'était souvent les attrapeurs, de ce qu'Albus en savait, jubilait parmi ses camarades.

-Bon, écoutez, reprit Olevia. Je fais ça pour l'équipe, si vous êtes pas contents car vous vouliez rejoindre l'équipe, améliorez-vous et revenez l'an prochain. En attendant, ne vous plaignez pas.

-Alors ? souffla Rose. Tu es pris ?

-Je pense pas, marmonna Augustus. J'ai... j'ai vraiment fait n'importe quoi, et...

-Ne t'en fais pas, assura Rose. Je suis sûre que tu t'es bien débrouillée.

Les derniers élèves quittaient le terrain, à présent, et Rose avait sa main dans le dos d'Augustus, en un geste de réconfort. Il semblait vraiment abattu.

-Hé, Scorpius, appela Olevia, luttant avec le cognard. Tu peux m'aider avec ça ?

-Pas de problème, assura-t-il, avec un sourire, en s'avançant vers elle.

-Tu es sûre ? fit Augustus, à Rose. Car je pense vraiment que...

-Écoute, lança Rose. Qu'est ce que ça peut faire si tu n'es pas dans l'équipe ? Ça ne t'empêcheras pas de jouer au Quidditch.

-Oui, mais... protesta Augustus.

Albus vit Scorpius se saisir du souaffle et le ranger dans la malle, tandis que Phebe aussi s'approchait d'eux, et se saisissait des affaires qu'elle voyait.

-T'inquiètes pas, vieux, fit Albus. Tu peux toujours retenter ta chance l'année prochaine.

-Mais ma sœur est déjà dans l'équipe, _elle_! s'écria Augustus. Ma petite sœur !

-Tu sais quoi ? intervint alors Anson. Tu devrais aller te changer, viens.

Augustus ne protesta pas alors qu'Anson le saisissait par le bras, et l'entraîner vers les vestiaires. Un peu plus loin, Albus voyait toujours Olevia lutter pour garder le contrôle du cognard.

-Il n'a pas été mauvais à ce point, si ? demanda alors Albus.

-Eh bien... marmonna Rose, l'air grave. Je crois qu'il s'est mieux débrouillé qu'un chameau... c'est déjà ça.

Albus resta silencieux. Si vraiment Augustus avait été aussi catastrophique que Rose le prétendait, il l'aurait au moins remarqué, non ? Il ne savait pas. Albus n'avait jamais vraiment été quelqu'un qui remarquait les choses qui se passaient autour de lui, en général. Il tenait ça de son père.

-Attention !

Il se retourna, pour voir le cognard qu'Olevia tenait entre les bras finalement s'échapper de son emprise, et fendre l'air avec force jusqu'à lui. Par instinct, alors que la balle grossissait face à lui, Albus ferma les yeux.

Il entendit un bruit dur, presque un craquement et Albus rouvrit les yeux au contact de la main de Rose sur son épaule.

-Tu vas bien ? S'écria-t-elle.

-Je... Je crois, oui.

Face à Albus se tenait Phebe, la batte fermement tenue entre ses mains. Il vit Olevia sortir d'un geste sec sa baguette, jeter une incantation sur le cognard, qui avait été propulsé à l'autre bout du terrain, et Albus le vit retomber sur le sol. Enfin, Olevia se retourna vers Phebe, l'air sérieuse.

-Hé – Phebe, c'est ça ?

-Hum... oui, balbutia-t-elle.

-C'est toi qui a fait ça ? Ce qui vient de se passer – le cognard – c'est toi qui a fait ça ? Est-ce que tu pourrais le refaire sur un terrain ?

-Hum... je-je crois que c'est moi qui ait fait ça, oui.

-Est-ce que tu pourrais le refaire sur un terrain ? répéta Olevia, parlant plus fort et détachant chacun de ses mots.

-Je... Je crois bien, bafouilla-t-elle, en laissant la batte retomber sur le sol.

-Eh bien bravo, Phebe, lança Olevia. Tu viens de te trouver une place dans l'équipe de Poufsouffle.

Face à lui, Albus sentit Phebe ciller. Enfin, il l'entendit rire – un rire nerveux.

-Non, fit-elle alors, retrouvant peu à peu ses esprits. Je ne suis pas venue là pour faire les essais mais pour encourager un ami...

-Ce n'était pas une question, coupa Olevia, et elle semblait vraiment enthousiaste, maintenant. Je n'ai jamais vu un cognard être rejeté aussi loin et aussi vite depuis que je suis capitaine – avec un talent comme le tien, tu ne peux pas te permettre de ne pas jouer. Alors ?

-Hum... très bien, je... balbutia Phebe.

-Parfait, lança Olevia. Tu commences la semaine prochaine.

Et elle s'éloigna, jetant un sortilège d'attraction sur le cognard, inanimé. Lentement, Albus extirpa Phebe du terrain, et ils ressortirent dans le parc, aux côtés de Scorpius et Rose.

-Je suis dans l'équipe ? souffla enfin Phebe, après un trajet silencieux, une fois arrivée devant les portes de chêne.

-Je crois bien que oui, dit Rose avec un sourire amusé.

-C'est pas vrai, marmonna Phebe. Je suis dans l'équipe.

-Je sors avec une joueuse de l'équipe de Quidditch, renchérit Albus. Lucia Shapter va me rejeter de ma maison.

- _Je suis dans l'équipe_ , répéta Phebe, comme si elle n'avait pas entendu, la joie montant petit à petit.

-Oui, on a compris, fit alors Scorpius. Mais comment on va dire ça à Augustus ?

Aucun d'entre eux ne lui répondit alors qu'ils arrivaient dans le Hall d'entrée. Albus n'avait pas vraiment pensé à Augustus.

oOo

Les deux bouts de parchemin retombèrent sur leur bureau, et tout de suite, Albus vit Scorpius se pencher vers sa note et froncer les sourcils.

-Acceptable ? s'exclama-t-il. Acceptable ? C'est... je crois que c'est la pire note que j'ai jamais eu !

-Vraiment ? lança Albus. Ma moyenne frôlerait le « Piètre » si je n'avais pas l'arithmancie.

-Ah, laissa échapper Scorpius.

Leur professeure s'éloignait, continuait de distribuer les copies. C'était la fin du mois de septembre, et déjà, les notes commençaient à arriver. Heureusement pour lui, ça faisait longtemps qu'Albus avait arrêté de s'en soucier. Il était plus intéressé par l'idée d'avoir au moins la moyenne que celle de faire partie des premiers de la classe – contrairement à Scorpius.

-Ne t'en fais pas, dit-il alors. Si tu m'aides à réviser toutes les autres matières, je t'aiderais à réviser l'arithmancie.

-Je suis plutôt doué en sortilèges, répondit Scorpius. Je suis même meilleur que Rose. Je pourrais t'aider.

-Ça marche, assura Albus, en laissant un sourire s'esquisser sur ses lèvres.

Il se retourna vers sa propre copie et l'Optimal qui l'ornait, et son sourire s'agrandit un petit peu. Mrs. Vector était déjà retournée à son bureau, et autour d'eux, les murmures se faisaient de moins en moins nombreux et de moins en moins forts.

-Au faite, Albus, reprit Scorpius, à mi-voix, en se détournant de son parchemin. Je devais te parler de quelque chose.

Albus posa sa plume sur son bureau, et se retourna vers lui, son expression s'évanouissant. Il y avait quelque chose, un air sérieux, qui le fit s'arrêter. Il plongea son regard dans le sien.

-C'est juste que... reprit Scorpius. On a commencé à me parler de Rose, et... On est très proches, et elle est géniale, et c'est ta cousine. Et j'ai commencé à me dire que si elle voulait sortir avec moi – si elle me demandait de sortir avec elle – j'accepterais. Enfin, si ça te dérange, je ne le ferais pas, bien sûr, mais je voulais savoir ce que tu en pensais.

Albus resta immobile. Les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. C'est vrai que Rose et Scorpius passaient beaucoup de temps en ce moment. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas être en couple, puisqu'ils étaient deux de ses plus proches amis, qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés grâce à Albus, et...

Il trouvait ça frustrant. Albus ne pouvait pas voir Rose et Scorpius en couple, puisque c'était impossible. C'était pas juste envers lui, et... il ne voulait pas être exclus. Mais il savait que c'était une raison égoïste et il ne pouvait pas dire ça à Scorpius.

Au lieu de ça, il sentit un rire franchir nerveusement ses lèvres sans même qu'il ne l'ait désiré.

-Fais comme tu veux, Scorpius, dit-il alors, avec un sourire forcé, qui lui donna rapidement mal aux joues.

Et il vit le visage de Scorpius se plier sous un sourire.

-Génial, souffla-t-il. Merci, Al'.

* * *

 _Qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé?_


	31. Chapter 31

_Hey, désolée pour la semaine dernière, je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster de chapitre :/_

 _Merci à_ **Athenos27** _et_ **Kelewan** _pour leurs commentaires!_

 **Disclaimer :** _Assez gros Trigger Warning dépression dans ce chapitre_

* * *

Le dortoir de Poufsouffle était encore éclairé par les lumières jaunes des lampes et des bougies et, parmi les rires et les conversations enthousiastes de ses camarades de classe, Scorpius s'entretenait, un peu plus bas, avec Augustus. Il était tard, et c'était sûrement un miracle qu'Howell les ai laissé veiller aussi tard pour un mardi soir.

-Qu'est ce qu'il trouve à Phebe ? demanda alors Scorpius.

-Scorpius, je te promet que si tu me poses encore une fois cette question, je... commença Augustus.

Autour d'eux, Elwood Tow s'était lancé dans le récit de ses vacances dans une forêt dont Scorpius avait déjà oublié le nom, et Olen Twaddle semblait occupé à faire prendre à son bout de parchemin la forme d'une grenouille.

-Elle est... intelligente, répondit alors Augustus. Vraiment intelligente. Et douce, et calme, aussi.

Ils étaient assis côte à côte, au pied du lit d'Augustus. Scorpius se détourna de leur conversation alors que Howell et Elwood éclataient de rire. Scorpius se joignit à eux, plus doucement, en voyant Olen commençait à chasser sa grenouille dans tout le dortoir.

-Mais moi aussi, je suis intelligent, et doux, et calme, protesta alors Scorpius.

-Je sais, Scorpius, lança Augustus en riant. Mais quoi que tu dises, ils sont en couple et le resteront, même si ça ne te plaît pas.

-Ça ne me plaît pas, fit alors Scorpius.

-Je sais.

Scorpius resta silencieux quelques instants, réfléchissant, alors qu'Olen se jeter sur le lit d'Elwood pour se saisir de la grenouille.

-T'es pas un bon chasseur, Olen ! lança Elwood en riant.

-De toute manière, je ne vois même pas pourquoi je m'en soucie, dit-il enfin. Si Rose veut vraiment sortir avec moi... c'est le cas, non ?

-De ce que j'ai entendu, oui, c'est le cas, assura Augustus. Et puis, ça crève les yeux. Howell et moi avons même parié sur quand est-ce que vous allez vous mettre ensemble.

-Augustus, tu n'es pas sérieux ? s'écria alors Howell.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Olen.

-Ils parlent de Rose, l'informa Howell.

-Oh, Scorpius et Rose, oui, fit Elwood avec un sourire amusé.

-Vous avez vraiment... ? balbutia Scorpius en se sentant rougir. Tu as parié sur quand ?

-Si tu lui dis, Augustus, tu l'influences, intervint Howell.

-La semaine prochaine, répondit-il malgré tout. Et Howell a parié sur le mois prochain.

-Et voilà, grogna Howell. Le pari est foutu.

Scorpius détourna le regard, rougissant. Oui, il aimait bien Rose, et savoir qu'elle pouvait bien l'aimer en retour lui faisait vraiment du bien, mais d'un autre côté... il y avait autre chose. Scorpius ne savait pas quoi mais il y avait quelque chose qui le dérangeait, quelque part.

Mais les minutes passaient, et Olen, Elwood et Howell s'étaient déjà détournés d'eux pour parler des BUSEs qui arriveraient l'an prochain.

-Et toi et Dominique ? demanda alors Scorpius, pour changer de conversation, baissant le ton d'un cran pour ne pas attirer l'attention des autres. Vous passez de plus en plus de temps ensemble, on dirait.

-N'importe quoi, assura Augustus, avec un faible sourire. Dominique, elle... elle ne doit même pas savoir que j'existe.

-Bien sûr, dit Scorpius en souriant. Elle ne savait pas que tu existais non plus, hier matin, lorsque vous avez discuté pendant _trente minutes_?

-On est juste amis, vieux, fit Augustus. Ça a toujours été le cas, et ça le sera toujours.

-Si tu le dis, souffla Scorpius.

Encore une fois, il redevint muet, détourna les yeux, tentait de détourner son attention d'Albus et Phebe mais il n'y arrivait toujours pas. Ses pensées continuaient de fuser dans son esprit.

-Mais j'aime bien Phebe, reprit-il alors, comme si c'était plus fort que lui. C'est une bonne amie, c'est juste que, quand je la vois avec Albus...

-Je sais, Scorpius, coupa doucement Augustus.

-J'ai envie de la jeter dans une cage avec le Spectre de la Mort, acheva-t-il.

-Je sais, Scorpius.

Sa voix s'éteignit dans le dortoir. Balayant la salle du regard, il voyait, malgré les lueurs des lampes qui s'efforçaient de dissiper l'obscurité, les rayons clairs et pâles de la lune éclairer faiblement le parquet. Devant eux, la discussion de leurs autres camarades de dortoir suffisaient à ne pas être entendu. Et à côté de lui, il sentait aussi Augustus, assis, pensif.

-Dis, Scorpius, se risqua-t-il enfin, avec lenteur. Est-ce que tu as déjà envisagé que... peut-être c'était pas d'Albus que tu étais jaloux, mais de Phebe ?

Scorpius cligna des yeux, fronça les sourcils sous l'incompréhension. Enfin, il se retourna vers Augustus.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? demanda-t-il alors.

-Je ne sais pas, lança-t-il. C'est ton meilleur ami, il passe plus de temps avec Phebe qu'avec toi, … tu vois le genre ?

-Non, souffla alors Scorpius. Je ne pense pas que ce soit ça – et puis, c'est toi qui dit que je suis jaloux de quelqu'un, alors que ce n'est pas le cas.

Il entendit le rire d'Augustus disparaître sous les exclamations et les échos des voix d'Howell, Elwood et Olen.

-D'accord, céda alors Augustus. Si tu le dis.

Ils restèrent silencieux longtemps après ça longtemps au point que Scorpius commençait à se demander si Augustus était encore concentré sur leur discussion. Ils suivaient la conversation entre Howell et Olen, qui se rapportait à Elvira Holmes, avec qui – d'après ce qu'il avait entendu – Howell avait rompu au cours de l'été. Cette nouvelle avait un peu surpris Scorpius, puisqu'Howell et Elvira étaient en couple depuis... depuis que Scorpius savait ce qu'était un couple, il croyait bien. Mais, malgré ce divertissement, il n'arrêtait pas de penser, penser à Albus et à Phebe, et quelque chose en particulier revenait constamment dans son esprit.

-Tu sais, Augustus, souffla-t-il alors, un peu plus bas encore. L'an dernier, avec Rose, lorsqu'on était à Pré-au-Lard, Anson nous a dit que...

Il s'arrêta et prit une profonde inspiration.

-Non, coupa alors Scorpius. Ça n'a aucun sens, laisse tomber.

-Continue, l'incita Augustus sur un air curieux.

Scorpius se mordit la lèvre, hésita encore quelques secondes.

-Il nous a dit que lui et Albus s'étaient embrassés, dit-il alors. Mais... ça n'a aucun sens, pas vrai ? Je veux dire... personne ne fait ça.

-Non, Scorpius, admit alors Augustus. Enfin, une fois en soirée, j'ai embrassé un garçon, mais c'était dans le feu de l'action – c'était après un match de Quidditch – tu vois ? Ça ne veut rien dire.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, souffla alors Scorpius.

-Je ne sais pas, s'écria alors Howell, plus fort que leur voix. Elvira était quelqu'un de géniale, lorsque j'y repense, je ne sais pas ce qui a mal pu se passer.

-Elle est un peu bizarre, cette fille, de toute façon, intervint Augustus.

-Et elle est à Serpentard, renchérit Elwood. Ces types-là ne sont pas dignes de confiance.

Malgré le sourire qui s'esquisser sur les lèvres d'Howell, un maigre sourire, Scorpius toussota, et il vit leur regard se tourner vers lui.

-Mon meilleur ami est à Serpentard, rappela-t-il alors.

-Ah, laissa échapper Elwood. Exact. Mais... Albus est différent des autres Serpentard, tu sais.

-Je ne pense pas, dit Scorpius. Anson Bramer est sympa, aussi. Et Wright Dickman...

-Wright Dickman, coupa alors Howell. Il est sorti avec Elvira, lui aussi.

-C'était en première année, siffla Augustus.

-Mais tout de même ! s'écria Howell.

Scorpius entendit les garçons éclater de rire, et lui-même se risqua à sourire. Enfin, il tenta d'oublier Albus l'espace de quelques secondes, et se joignit à eux.

oOo

Les rues de Pré-au-Lard étaient bondées d'élèves, aujourd'hui, et si la plupart d'entre eux n'avait pas été de troisième année, ils se seraient sûrement tous perdus dans les allées depuis un moment. Dehors, le vent s'était fait plus froid et plus fort alors que les journées défilaient, et que le mois d'octobre avançait. Poussant un cri de victoire en entrant aux Trois Balais, Augustus se dirigea vers la première table qu'il vit.

-Bougez, les petits, lança-t-il aux élèves de troisième année qui y étaient assis. On prend cette table.

Scorpius les vit se lever avec des grognements de mécontentement.

-Désolée, souffla alors Phebe, tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient dans le pub.

Mais ils prenaient déjà place autour de la table. Augustus resta debout.

-Je vais aller commander, annonça-t-il. Bièraubeurre pour tout le monde ?

-Non, fit alors Rose. Chocolat chaud pour moi.

-Et pour moi aussi, ajouta Albus.

-C'est pas vrai, fit Scorpius en riant, alors qu'Augustus s'éloignait. Mes deux meilleurs amis n'ont vraiment aucun goût.

-Je suis ta meilleure amie ? souffla Rose en se tournant vers lui. Oh, c'est trop mignon.

-Je te fais un bracelet de l'amitié ce soir, dit Scorpius en lui adressant un sourire.

Augustus revint à la table, les chopes de bièraubeurre et les tasses de chocolat chaud avec lui. Il les posa sur la table et, aussitôt, Scorpius se saisit de sa chope.

-Elles ont un peu refroidi, annonça Augustus.

-Oh, Scorpius ! s'exclama alors Rose. Il faut qu'on aille voir la nouvelle boutique qui vient d'ouvrir.

-Quelle boutique ? demanda-t-il.

-L'animalerie, expliqua-t-elle.

-Des animaux ?! s'écria Scorpius.

Il vit un sourire naître sur les lèvres de Rose.

-Je savais que ça t'intéresserais, fit-elle alors.

Scorpius but une gorgée de sa bièraubeurre.

-Est-ce qu'on peut parler de _la_ grande nouvelle, s'il vous plaît ? demanda alors Augustus. Pourquoi Phebe a réussi à intégrer l'équipe de Poufsouffle sans même le vouloir, mais moi, j'ai été refusé ?

-Je suis désolée, Augustus, marmonna Phebe, en tentant un sourire de réconfort, avant de prendre une nouvelle gorgée de sa bièraubeurre.

-Je veux dire – je me suis absenté du terrain quelques minutes, et quand on s'est revus, tu étais batteuse ? reprit Augustus. Les essais d'Olevia sont super sélectifs, comment tu as fait ?

-Je ne sais pas, s'exclama Phebe. J'ai vu le cognard arriver vers Albus, et j'ai paniqué, j'avais la batte dans les mains, j'ai juste... frappé.

-Et si tu n'avais pas fait ça, mon magnifique visage ne le serait sûrement plus, maintenant, intervint Albus.

-C'était un super tir, quand même, Phebe, intervint Rose.

-Mais je n'avais jamais utilisé une batte de Quidditch, avant, protesta-t-elle.

-C'est ça, marmonna Augustus. Remue le couteau dans la plaie.

Après leur bièraubeurre, ils décidèrent vite de retourner au château. Bien que Scorpius aimait bien Pré-au-Lard, il avait réalisé que le village pouvait devenir ennuyeux une fois qu'il avait vu tout ce qu'il y avait à voir – là où le château restait toujours intéressant. Scorpius se laissa entraîné jusqu'à la nouvelle animalerie du village alors que Phebe, Augustus, Albus et Anson remontaient vers le château.

-Il est trop mignon, s'exclama Rose en s'approchant d'un panier où reposait un des chats de l'animalerie. Je me demande pour combien de gallions je peux l'adopter.

-Tu ne préfères pas les chiens ? demanda alors Scorpius. Je veux dire, les chats sont adorables, je suis d'accord, mais les chiens...

-Les chiens, c'est gros, ça prend de la place, et ça veut tout le temps jouer, argumenta Rose. Je préfère les chats.

-Mais les chats sont... ils sont si... balbutia Scorpius.

-Je sais, lui dit Rose.

Ils continuèrent dans l'animalerie, arrivèrent là où se trouvait les grenouilles et les crapaux.

-Tu n'aimes pas la bièraubeurre, tu préfères les chats, … énuméra Scorpius avec un sourire. Ça commence à faire beaucoup.

-On ne peut pas tous être parfaits, lui dit Rose en lui rendant son sourire.

Finalement, ils s'arrêtèrent face à la branche d'un arbre où était posé un oiseau aux plumes rouges et bleues. Ils restèrent côte à côte en silence quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, Scorpius prit la parole :

-Tu sais, Rose, j'ai entendu des gens dire que... enfin, je sais que je suis pas spécialement drôle, ou gentil, ou... je ne sais pas, mais apparemment, tu voudrais sortir avec moi, et je voulais te dire que j'étais d'accord.

Rose s'arrêta, et se retourna vers lui.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? demanda-t-elle alors, en fronçant les sourcils, comme si elle n'avait pas compris.

-Eh bien, Augustus m'a dit que tu voulais sortir avec moi, et Howell aussi, alors... souffla Scorpius, que l'angoisse commençait à gagner.

-Je suis désolée, Scorpius, fit Rose, et elle avait l'air sincère. Mais je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

-Oh, hum... marmonna-t-il, en rougissant. D'accord.

-Je veux sortir avec Weldon Burress, de ma maison, ajouta Rose. Enfin... vous vous ressemblez, physiquement, c'est peut-être pour ça qu'ils ont... que tu...

-D'accord, coupa encore Scorpius. C'est pas grave.

-Mais si ça peut te remonter le moral, reprit Rose. Je trouve que tu es drôle, et gentil, et tu es un super meilleur ami.

-Merci, Rose, balbutia Scorpius, sans oser croiser son regard.

Finalement, ils quittèrent la boutique peu de temps après ça et regagnèrent le château. Scorpius n'osait pas parler, ou même croiser le regard de Rose. Il sentait un poids pesé sur sa poitrine. Il était en colère contre Augustus, surtout, et contre Rose, un peu, et même contre ce Weldon Burress, qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Le pire, c'était contre lui-même. Scorpius s'en voulait d'avoir été si stupide, si idiot, de penser que Rose pouvait s'intéresser à lui – après tout, ça n'avait été le cas de personne auparavant.

oOo

Une fois que Scorpius eut fini de se démener avec son enveloppe, la chouette put enfin s'envoler, et il la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne devienne plus qu'un point gris dans le ciel, et qu'enfin, elle disparaisse.

-Alors, dit Albus, à côté de lui. Tu parles encore à ton père ?

-C'est compliqué, reprit Scorpius, en se retournant vers lui, s'adossant au rebord de pierre de la volière. Disons que, avec ce qui s'est passé avec ma mère, savoir qu'il a été un Mangemort, ça fait beaucoup. Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps.

-Je vois, fit Albus.

-Et toi et ton père ? demanda Scorpius.

-Je ne veux pas entendre parler de lui, il ne veut pas entendre parler de moi, on se parle pas, résuma Albus.

-Mais tu dois aller le voir pour Noël, non ?

-Oui, répondit Albus en poussant un soupir. Je ne vais pas avoir le choix. Mais je vais aussi voir Phebe et Anson, pendant les vacances, alors je pense pouvoir tenir le coup.

-Ah, laissa échapper Scorpius. Oui, je vois.

Ils restèrent côte à côte encore un moment, jusqu'à ce que Scorpius poussa un soupir et reprit la parole :

-Bienvenue à Poudlard, école pour sorciers avec des problèmes relationnels avec leur père.

-Hé, lança Albus en souriant. C'est pas si mal, d'avoir des problèmes relationnels avec son père. C'est le cas de beaucoup de super-héros.

-Et c'est reparti, souffla Scorpius en souriant à son tour, à la fois ennuyé et amusé.

Il entendit Albus rire un moment, d'un rire qui s'estompa trop rapidement. L'expression d'Albus s'affaissa, et il lui sembla entendre une respiration plus profonde, mais plus coupé que les autres. Albus ne le regardait pas – il ne le regardait plus trop mais Scorpius savait reconnaître lorsque quelque chose se passait.

En particulier parce qu'il craignait toujours que quelque chose se passe. Des yeux tenus clos trop longtemps, une respiration trop profonde, une phrase qui ne venait pas ou une parole qui durait trop longtemps il avait l'impression que tout autour de lui était porteur d'une mauvaise nouvelle, et Scorpius n'aimait pas les mauvaises nouvelles. Aussitôt, il se sentit tressaillir et saisit d'effroi.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? s'enquit-il immédiatement.

-Rien, répondit Albus, en balayant sa question d'un geste de la main. J'étais juste...

-Albus, l'interrompit doucement Scorpius. Ne dis pas ça ne prétends pas que tout va bien. J'ai passé l'été avec toi. J'ai bien vu que tu paraissais plus distrait, beaucoup moins enthousiaste qu'avant. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Il y eut un silence. Il sentait la réponse d'Albus suspendu à ses lèvres.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, l'assura celui-ci, toujours en évitant son regard. J'ai juste besoin de relâcher la pression, quelques instants.

-Quelle pression ?

Là encore, Albus resta silencieux. Il tentait de lui faire dos sans sembler en trouver la force. Scorpius pensait. Il pensait et avait des dizaines de conclusions différentes dans la tête. Il avait l'impression de déjà savoir mais il ne parvenait pas à trouver d'explications suffisantes pour comprendre ce qui se passait.

Scorpius laissa échapper un rire un peu nerveux, un peu forcé.

-J'ai une question totalement stupide, mais...

-Laquelle ? demanda Albus, en relevant subitement la tête vers lui.

Scorpius vit son regard briller. Il voyait les épaules d'Albus se soulever sous ses respirations, profondes et saccadées. Ses yeux s'agitaient comme sous la panique, mais à la lueur dans son regard, Scorpius avait l'impression qu'il voulait que Scorpius ait la bonne déduction.

-Est-ce que tu sors avec Anson ?

Dès qu'il eut prononcé ces mots, il vit Albus tressaillir et éclater en sanglots. Aussitôt, Scorpius bondit sur ses pieds, mais ne put se pousser à se diriger vers lui.

Tout d'abord, il ne comprenait pas. Scorpius n'avait _pas la moindre idée_ de ce qui était en train de se passer et de ce qui s'était passé. Et puis, aussi, la dernière fois qu'il se rappelait avoir vu quelqu'un pleurer, c'était à l'enterrement de sa mère. Et les souvenirs qui refluaient le tétaniser, ravivaient une douleur vive, s'emparaient de lui. Et à présent, il se sentait nul. Nul et inutile, inefficace et bas. Car en voyant son meilleur ami pleurer face à lui, il ne pouvait pas se forcer à aller l'aider.

Dès qu'il avait été petit, Scorpius avait eu l'impression qu'aider les autres, se consacrer à eux, était la seule manière d'avoir de la valeur. Aujourd'hui, il avait l'impression d'être moins que rien, sous la moyenne, et faible. Il n'était que Scorpius Malefoy, fils de Mangemort, orphelin de mère, et seul. Effroyablement seul. Il aurait dû s'en rendre compte lorsque Rose l'avait rejeté, plus tôt dans la semaine.

Lorsque tout ça explosa dans son esprit, il fut prit par une envie de franchir la meurtrière de la Volière et de se heurter au lit du lac sans en refaire surface.

-Qu-Qu'est ce qui se passe, Albus ? balbutia-t-il alors que l'inquiétude grandissait en lui, car il se sentait égocentrique, à présent que ses pensées s'étaient recadrées sur sa propre situation au lieu de se diriger vers Albus.

Il rassembla ses forces, chassa ses pensées de son esprit, et se précipita vers lui, l'écho de ses pas battant les murs de pierre. Il saisit Albus dans ses bras, sentit ce dernier se cramponner à ses vêtements. Scorpius ferma les yeux. Respira profondément. Les hululements des chouettes s'évanouir le soleil caressait son visage. Il s'oublia quelques instants dans les bras d'Albus – il ne pensait plus à Rose, ni à sa mère, ni à quiconque d'autre. Il ne pensait qu'à Albus et le calme le gagna – un calme qui l'avait quitté des mois auparavant.

Et il sentait Albus faire de même, alors que la prise qu'il avait sur la chemise de Scorpius s'évanouissait et que sa respiration s'apaisait. Scorpius s'éloigna de lui et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Au geste qu'eut Albus, il devina que le voir pleurer le gênait – mais Scorpius ne dit rien. Il prit ses mains dans les siennes, sans détourner le regard, et entreprit de les masser avec douceur.

-Je suis gay, dit alors Albus, le souffle court. Ça veut dire que...

-Je crois que j'ai deviné ce que ça veut dire, Al', l'interrompit doucement Scorpius.

-Et je sors avec Anson, balbutia encore celui-ci en reprenant son souffle. Rassure-moi, s'il te plaît – ça ne te... ça ne te dérange pas ?

Il était plus calme, lui aussi, à présent, et il parvenait même à maintenir son regard. Scorpius esquissa un sourire.

-Al', fit-il. Ce qui te concerne ne me dérangera jamais.

Scorpius eut l'impression qu'Albus allait se contenter de lui rendre son sourire, mais après quelques secondes, celui-ci lui sauta au cou et Scorpius chancela, surpris. C'était que, d'habitude, c'était lui qui initiait les contacts physiques (Albus n'avait jamais été très tactile) mais ça ne le rendait que plus heureux. Et puis ils se dirigèrent en dehors de la Volière, Scorpius ayant passé son bras autour de ses épaules.

-Tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire ? souffla-t-il avec un air qu'il voulait amusé.

-Je ne sors pas vraiment avec Phebe, avoua Albus.

-J'avais deviné, ça aussi, dit Scorpius, amusé.

-Tu es très observateur, lança-t-il en riant.

Ils descendaient dans le parc en direction du château, maintenant, et le silence revint, quand Albus s'exclama :

-Oh, et puis...

-Si ça concerne rien qu'une seule bande dessinée, Albus, je te jette dans le lac, rit Scorpius.

-Je vais rester silencieux, alors, avisa ce dernier.

Le voir sourire égaya l'esprit de Scorpius un court instant. Et, alors qu'ils s'éloignaient de la Volière, que ses pensées – _toujours les mêmes pensées –_ se réveillaient des pensées sur sa mère, sur son père, sur l'histoire de sa famille, ou encore sur Rose il trouva la force de les repousser encore un peu. Car tant qu'Albus allait bien, Scorpius pouvait essayer de les réduire au silence.

Oui, tant qu'il s'assurait que les gens autour de lui allaient bien, Scorpius pouvait prétendre que c'était son cas, à lui aussi.

* * *

 _Ahh..._ ce _chapitre. Très important pour la suite. N'hésitez pas à donner votre opinion :)_


	32. Chapter 32

_Hey! Encore désolée du retard, j'ai été pris avec d'autres trucs ; mais au moins, le prochain chapitre arrivera plus vite ;) (mercredi, pour le coup)_

 **Kelewan :** _Merci pour ton commentaire! :)_

 **Qismat Lothi Louveaune :** _Merci d'avoir laissé une review! :) J'aime aussi beaucoup le couple Albus x Anson, et je comprends ton point de vue, attends juste de voir la suite ;)_

 **Disclaimer :** _Léger Trigger Warning homophobie dans ce chapitre_

* * *

Il sentit son estomac se contracter encore une fois alors que son regard croisait celui de Scorpius, à l'autre bout de la salle, avant qu'un soupir de soulagement s'échappe de ses lèvres alors qu'il voyait un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de Scorpius.

-Je pense que je lui ai fait peur, dit-il alors. Par Merlin, Anson, et si je lui ai fais peur ?

-Tu ne lui as pas fait peur, Albus, assura celui-ci. Sincèrement, je vois mal Scorpius te lâcher parce que...

-Je ne sais pas, coupa-t-il brusquement, élevant la voix pour couvrir la sienne. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air très... au courant, et si ça se trouve...

Il s'arrêta et s'éclaircit la gorge. Il faisait encore jour, un soleil faible, dont les rayons aux lueurs pâles heurtaient les décorations d'un orange terni et d'un violet sobre, renforçaient les ombres qui les entouraient. Halloween, le lendemain du banquet, était certes moins impressionnant que ce à quoi il avait ressemblé la veille. Les yeux cernés par la fatigue, Albus se saisit une nouvelle fois de la carafe de jus de citrouille.

-Enfin, reprit-il en même temps qu'il se servait un nouveau verre. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il pourrait aussi très bien mal réagir, et que ce n'est pas simplement parce qu'il est Scorpius qu'il n'aura pas une mauvaise réaction.

-Si tu le dis, abandonna Anson en haussant les épaules.

Albus soupira alors que Phebe les rejoignait, emmitouflé dans son sweat-shirt aux couleurs de Poufsouffle. Aussitôt, elle poussa un profond soupir de fatigue, en enfonçant son visage dans sa main.

-Salut, Phebe, lança simplement Albus.

-Si tu veux vraiment que les gens pensent qu'on sort ensemble, tu devras être plus convaincant, la prochaine fois, grogna celle-ci en se saisissant d'une tranche de pain.

Albus se sentit s'étouffer avec le contenu de son verre, qu'il recracha sur ses vêtements, et toussota encore quelques instants avant de relever le regard vers Phebe. Anson n'avait rien dit, car bien sûr, Anson savait la vérité. Mais Phebe ne le savait pas, et toutes les personnes qui les entouraient, à la table, ne savaient pas non plus qu'ils faisaient semblant d'être en couple. Albus balaya la table et ses convives du regard, et reprit une respiration normale en remarquant que personne ne semblait avoir entendu Phebe. Enfin, il se retourna vers elle.

-Tu vas bien ? s'écria-t-il, sidéré.

Il vit Phebe fermer les yeux tout en soupirant une nouvelle fois, abattant sa main et la carafe de café sur la table de bois.

-Oui, assura-t-elle tout bas. C'est juste que... je suis inquiète, et j'ai eu du mal à dormir, cette nuit.

-Inquiète ? répéta-t-il. Pourquoi tu es inquiète ?

-À cause du match, Albus, souffla Phebe, l'air irrité, avant de retourner à son petit-déjeuner.

-Le match... ? fit-il.

Il sentit Anson se rapprocher de lui.

-Le match entre Poufsouffle et Serdaigle, cet après-midi, souffla-t-il à son oreille.

Albus se redressa et se retourna aussitôt vers Phebe. Elle semblait pâle, ses bras paraissaient faibles lorsqu'elle tendait sa main vers sa tasse, et elle avait l'air... elle avait l'air si fatiguée.

-Ça va être ton premier match, Phebe ? lança-t-il alors.

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant d'acquiescer faiblement. Mais Albus s'était dirigé vers elle, et s'était saisi du toast posé sur le plat le plus proche.

-Il faut que tu manges, Phebe, lança Albus en commençant à beurrer le toast, avant de le lui tendre. Tu dois prendre des forces si...

-Mais je suis fatiguée, Albus, protesta celle-ci, sans relever son regard vers lui.

-Tu dois tout de même manger, assura-t-il, avant de lui tendre le toast.

Elle le saisit d'un air contraint, avant d'en prendre un morceau, sans vraiment y mettre du sien. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment encore. Albus n'était pas au courant pour le match. Il savait quand se déroulaient les entraînements de l'équipe de Poufsouffle (tous les mercredi à dix-neuf heures, et tous les samedi à dix heures). Il savait aussi quand avaient lieu les matchs où jouait Serpentard, puisque c'était sa maison. Quant aux matchs de Poufsouffle... Albus n'en entendait pas parler, et il semblait que sa maison s'en souciait si peu qu'il n'aurait pas su qu'un match avait lieu aujourd'hui si Phebe n'avait pas joué dans l'équipe.

-Mais c'est vrai, Albus, reprit Phebe, beaucoup plus bas, bien que personne semblait les écouter. Des gens ont des soupçons, tu sais.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? demanda-t-il, en beurrant un nouveau toast.

Phebe croqua une nouvelle fois dans son toast, avant de baisser une nouvelle fois sa voix.

-Il y a des rumeurs, chuchota-t-elle. Il y a des rumeurs qui disent que tu es gay. Ella Gardiner me l'a même demandé _ce matin._

Albus eut un rire nerveux, sans détacher son regard du sien.

-Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? souffla-t-il alors. On sort ensemble, Phebe. Tu es une fille.

-On n'agit pas comme un couple, Albus, lança Phebe. On n'est pas crédibles, et la dernière fois qu'on s'est embrassés, ça devait être la semaine dernière – et ce n'est pas que j'aime particulièrement t'embrasser, mais tu devrais y mettre du tien.

-Oui, marmonna-t-il. Tu as sûrement raison.

Phebe se saisit d'un nouveau toast, avant de reprendre :

-Et n'oublie pas que tu es Albus Potter. Les rumeurs vont vite à ton sujet.

Albus poussa un soupir. Oui, comment oublier ça ? Ce qui se disait à son sujet avait beau moins le préoccuper qu'auparavant (et ce, depuis qu'il avait lancé ce sortilège, dans la Grande Salle, l'année dernière, pour défendre Scorpius), il ne pouvait pas nier que ça restait un problème. Et un problème de taille. En soit, ce n'était pas tant la réaction des autres qui l'inquiétait – il ne connaissait même pas la plupart de ces 'autres' – c'était surtout qu'Albus ne se sentait pas prêt.

Il ne se sentait pas prêt, mais il était presque persuadé que, quand il le serait, alors, il ne se priverait pas de faire savoir à tout le monde qu'il était... gay.

-Je vais essayer d'être plus convaincant, dit-il alors.

-Merci, souffla Phebe. Ce n'est pas pour moi, tu sais – je veux juste te rendre service.

-Je sais, assura Albus. Et... merci.

Au même moment, Phebe finissait son dernier toast et, mâchant encore avec plus ou moins de facilité, elle se redressa et leur fit face.

-Je devrais aller sur le terrain, annonça-t-elle. Le match est dans quelques heures, mais... je dois aller vérifier mon balai. Et ma batte.

-Je vois, fit Albus, en se levant à son tour, plaquant ses mains sur ses épaules pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux. Ne t'inquiètes pas trop, Phebe, je suis sûr que tu vas assurer.

-Merci, souffla-t-elle. Tu-Tu viens, au match ?

-Bien sûr, lança Albus. Et... Anson, aussi.

Anson se leva à son tour, un peu plus maladroitement, et rejoignit Albus à ses côtés. Phebe tourna son regard vers lui, et Albus vit un sourire naître sur ses lèvres. Il devrait lui dire, à Phebe. Ça le dérangeait de ne pas pouvoir le lui dire, mais il ne voyait pas comment faire autrement.

-Génial, lança-t-elle, avec un enthousiasme plus véritable, cette fois.

-Et ne te ménage pas trop, _chérie_ , ajouta-t-il.

-Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça, Albus, lança Phebe en riant, s'éloignant vers les portes. Ou alors, ce n'est pas le cognard que je frapperais avec ma batte, cet après-midi.

-Quoi ? rétorqua Albus en riant à son tour. Ce n'était pas assez convaincant ?

Phebe lui adressa un dernier sourire avant de passer les portes de chêne, et de sortir dans le Hall. D'un air dépité, Albus se retourna vers les plats restant sur la table mais, heureusement pour lui, Scorpius, Rose et Augustus arrivèrent au même moment, lui donnant une excuse pour s'éclipser de la salle avant d'avoir proprement terminé son petit-déjeuner.

-Où est passée Phebe ? demanda aussitôt Rose.

-Partie vérifier son balai, répondit Anson.

-Oui, grogna Augustus. Je viens de voir Margret faire pareil.

Ils marchèrent vers la sortie lorsqu'Albus réalisa ce que ça voulait dire. Margret jouait aussi dans l'équipe de Serdaigle, et allait affronter Phebe cet après-midi.

-Alors ? demanda-t-il. Tu es pour quelle équipe ?

-Poufsouffle, répondit Augustus, comme si c'était évident. C'est ma maison.

Ils se décidèrent très vite de regagner le terrain, cet après-midi là et, suivant le chemin de boue et d'herbe aplatie qu'avaient fini par former les pas des dizaines d'élèves avant eux, ils arrivèrent dans les gradins.

-Honnêtement, reprit Albus, en passant parmi un groupe d'élèves de première année. Si des Serpentard nous voient encourager Poufsouffle, on est morts, Anson.

-Mais non, assura celui-ci en souriant, amusé. Je crois que j'ai vu Jeremiah McIntyre et Amelia Gilbert avec des affiches aux couleurs de Poufsouffle. On ne va rien nous dire.

Rose les entraîna encore un peu plus en haut, et, s'arrêtant face à des sièges, se tourna vers le groupe d'élèves de deuxième année qu'ils accueillaient.

-Ce sont nos places, dit-elle alors.

Elle esquissa un sourire en les voyant s'éloigner, avant de se laisser tomber sur le banc vide. Un peu plus dubitatif, Albus l'imita.

-Vraiment, Rose ? fit-il. Je pensais que tu étais un peu plus mâture.

-C'est bon, Al', souffla-t-elle. On est en quatrième année, maintenant. On peut bien profiter des avantages que ça apporte.

-Quelles avantages ça apportent à part plus de devoirs ? demanda-t-il.

-La possibilité de demander à des élèves plus jeunes de nous laisser leur place, répondit-elle en souriant.

Lentement, les gradins se remplissaient et, alors qu'ils avaient trouvé leur place et qu'Albus grimaçait à chaque fois qu'on lui marchait sur les pieds, il vit paraître Augustus, aux côtés de Dominique Weasley, et se diriger vers eux. Au-dessus d'eux, les nuages gris commençaient lentement à recouvrir le soleil.

-Alors, marmonna Rose à son oreille. Ils sont en couple ?

-C'est une question de temps, pas vrai ? répondit-il en souriant.

Augustus finit par abandonner Dominique, qui alla regagner sa place auprès de Lina Robson et Freida Steen. D'un pas allègre, il sembla presque bondir jusqu'à eux et, quand il se laissa tomber sur le banc, Rose se tourna vers lui avec un sourire de malice. Petit à petit, les choses rentraient en ordre dans les tribunes, et Albus voyait les professeurs se mettre en place à leur tour.

-Quoi ? s'exclama Augustus, lorsqu'il eut remarqué le regard que lui adresser Rose.

-Non, rien, assura celle-ci.

-Un, deux, un, deux, émergea alors une voix des discussions des tribunes. Très bien, ça a l'air de marcher... super !

-Ils ont changé de commentateur ? demanda alors Augustus.

-Ici Lorcan Lysander, troisième année, Gryffondor... reprenait la voix dans le microphone. Et ceci est le troisième... quatrième ? Je crois que c'est le quatrième... ceci est le quatrième match de Quidditch de la saison.

-C'est presque immature de laisser Lorcan faire le commentaire du match, souffla alors Rose.

-Pourquoi ? fit Augustus. Il connaît les règles du Quidditch, au moins ?

-C'est pas ça, le problème, c'est... reprit Rose.

-Ça y est, les équipes arrivent, l'interrompit la voix de Lorcan. À Serdaigle : Lindsay Scott, Wellington Dubois, Annie Jehpcots, Carrie McKenzie, Margret Purcell, William Shatter et... nom d'un Jobarbille ! L'attrapeur de Serdaigle donne vraiment l'impression de s'être assis sur un nid de fangieux !

-C'est _ça_ , le problème, dit alors Albus.

Augustus restait muet. Lorcan reprit son décompte des noms des joueurs alors que, sous les applaudissements des tribunes alentours, les joueurs de l'équipe de Poufsouffle entraient sur le terrain. Malgré la distance, Albus perçut Phebe tenter de redresser son uniforme au mieux, ses cheveux blonds rattachés en une queue-de-cheval. Il se joignit aux autres, frappant ses mains l'une contre l'autre avec tant de force qu'il en avait presque mal, avant de se laisser retomber sur le banc alors que l'arbitre s'approchait et, d'un coup sec de sifflet, lancer le souaffle. Et aussitôt, les joueurs se mirent à voler. Albus vit l'attrapeuse de Poufsouffle, Matilda Rouse, s'envoler et disparaître il-ne-savait-où sur le terrain, alors qu'aussitôt, les poursuiveurs commençaient à se battre pour le souaffle. Albus n'avait jamais été un grand fan de Quidditch, au grand malheur du reste de sa famille, et il n'en avait jamais véritablement compris le but. Mais grâce à Phebe... grâce à Phebe, ce sport semblait prendre une toute autre dimension.

-Ellie Spinnet de Poufsouffle s'empare du souaffle et fonce vers les buts – par Merlin, ça va _vraiment_ vite une Comète 660, disait Lorcan.

Rose bondit sur ses pieds et éclata en acclamations alors que le souaffle passait entre les anneaux des buts.

-Un premier but pour Poufsouffle ! Le souaffle est immédiatement récupéré par Carrie McKenzie...

Albus vit la large et brune silhouette de Carrie McKenzie filer vers les buts de Poufsouffle, le souaffle sous la main, et éviter de peu un cognard lancé par Julia Mayweather, et il lui sembla entendre la voix de James, un peu plus haut dans les gradins.

-Le cognard est encore plus rapide qu'un nundu ! Il faudrait une amulette de Saint-Lô pour le remarquer ! s'écriait Lorcan. Il est intercepté par Lindsay Scott, le batteur de Serdaigle...

Albus sentit la tension dans les gradins monter alors que les joueurs continuaient de voler. Le cognard siffla dans l'air.

-Il est renvoyé vers Lera Foale ! Attention, Lera !

Albus vit le souaffle s'échapper des mains de Lera et retomber plus bas.

-Phebe Cropper vient d'arrêter le cognard, s'exclama Lorcan. Wow, ce match est... intense.

Le cognard traversa le terrain et manqua de peu l'épaule de William Shatter. Aussitôt, Albus se joignit à la foule.

-Frappe plus fort, Phebe ! s'écria-t-il.

Il vit le souaffle être rattraper par Margret, et aussitôt, Rose et lui se retournèrent vers Augustus. Il regardait le terrain avec attention et minutie, les sourcils légèrement froncés par la concentration, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin il tourna les yeux vers eux, et laissa tomber son air sérieux.

-Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il. Ce n'est pas parce que c'est ma sœur que...

-Un premier but pour Serdaigle !

-Je vais l'enfermer dans un placard à balais, siffla Augustus, son ton s'étant durci, en reconcentrant son attention vers le match.

Les points commencèrent à défiler, les balles continuèrent de voler et les minutes de passer. Lentement, l'attention d'Albus s'endormait alors que Lorcan continuait d'annoncer les points. À ses côtés, Anson commençait véritablement à s'endormir – mais il ne fallait pas le prendre personnellement, Albus savait qu'Anson pouvait s'endormir n'importe où (une fois, il avait même fait une sieste dans le magicobus). Et Albus aurait bien aimé se rapprocher de lui, si seulement la vision de toutes ces personnes autour de lui ne l'en avait pas empêché.

-Dis, Rose, dit-il alors, tandis que Poufsouffle marquait un nouveau but. J'ai une question.

-Vas-y, l'encouragea-t-elle, sans détacher le souaffle de ses yeux.

-Phebe m'a dit que... qu'il y avait des rumeurs à mon sujet, fit-il. Comme quoi je-je serais gay. Tu les as déjà entendu ?

Rose arrêta de suivre le jeu et tourna lentement son regard vers lui. Elle planta ses yeux dans les siens, et pas un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres.

-Je pense que tout Poudlard les a entendu, Al', lui dit-elle.

Son estomac se serra, et Albus sentit la chaleur s'étendre sur son visage. Il ne parvenait plus à parler à présent et, bien que d'habitude, dans ce genre de situation, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser et de penser, cette fois-ci, il se trouvait confronté au néant. Albus se retrouvait face à un mur, et il sentait sa gorge se nouer.

-Et tu... tu les crois ? réussit-il à articuler, alors que son souffle se faisait plus court et plus plaintif.

-Je ne sais pas, Albus, reprit Rose, toujours sur un air grave. En deuxième année, les gens disaient que j'avais un quart de sang de centaure. Tu les crois ?

-Non, répondit-il, avec un rire un peu nerveux et un peu forcé.

Il se retourna vers le match.

-Mais je... balbutia-t-il. Je ne suis pas gay, d'accord ? Qu'on soit bien clair...

-Je ne vois juste... je ne vois pas c'est quoi le problème, Albus, le coupa Rose. Je veux dire... on n'est plus en 1345 – regarde, les moldus ne font même plus de chasses aux sorcières ! Ce que je veux dire, c'est que... plus personne n'a de problème avec ça, de nos jours.

Albus resta pensif un moment. Phebe venait d'envoyer un autre cognard.

-Je pense que le fait que tu utilises le mot ' _ça_ ' est déjà un problème, dit-il alors.

Rose ne répondit pas. Les deux attrapeurs s'élançaient pour la troisième fois depuis le début du match à la poursuite du vif d'or.

-Mais peu importe, reprit Albus. Je ne suis pas gay, d'accord ? Je... Je sors avec Phebe.

-Bien sûr, assura Rose, alors que Josh Porden, l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle, se saisissait du vif d'or.

Et Albus entendit, tout autour de lui, le stade se fendre en un tonnerre d'applaudissements, d'acclamations et de sifflements.

oOo

Les couloirs du château ne pouvaient être que vides passé une heure. Les autres élèves de Gryffondor, avec qui ils partageaient leur cours d'astronomie tous les mercredis de minuit à une heure du matin, étaient partis dans la direction opposée, et Albus et Anson venaient tout juste de quitter Carey Bramer et Rose, s'étant laissés distancer par les autres élèves de leur maison ainsi, tout devant, Ethel Cause, Elvira Holmes et Eulalia Cowen parlaient, à voix haute, sans prêter attention au fait qu'elles pourraient réveiller tout le château si Eulalia ne parlait qu'un petit peu plus fort. Et puis, un peu derrière, Amelia, Jeremiah, Libby Walker et Wright Dickman s'étalaient le long du couloir, l'air fatigué par le cours qui venait d'avoir lieu et l'esprit encore embrumé par les constellations et les nébuleuses. Enfin, Lionel Uleaven faisait route tout seul, pas loin d'eux.

Mais ils étaient tous à une assez bonne distance pour ne pas les entendre.

-Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas que je sorte avec Phebe ? demanda Albus, les sourcils froncés par l'inquiétude.

-Oui, Albus, répéta Anson. Ça ne me dérange pas – et puis, tu m'as assuré que tu ne l'aimais pas. Tu ne l'aimes pas, pas vrai ?

-Non, je ne l'aime pas, assura Albus. C'est juste une amie – ma meilleure amie. Mais est-ce que tu es vraiment sûr que ça ne te dérange pas ?

Albus ne voulait pas paraître ennuyeux, ou répétitif. Mais il avait remarqué, au fil des années, qu'Anson n'était pas vraiment du genre à exprimer ses émotions. Et, en cet occasion, il poussa un soupir.

-Non, c'est bon, assura-t-il. C'est simplement que... j'aimerais que les choses soient faites différemment, tu sais ?

-Oui, répondit Albus en un soupir. Je sais.

Ils sortaient de la tour d'astronomie, à présent, et entrait dans le couloir du deuxième étage, adjacent à celui remontant vers la tour de Gryffondor, et vers lequel s'éloignaient les bruits de pas de ces élèves. Albus suivait la marche, donné par Eulalia Cowen, en direction des cachots. Il faisait nuit, le sol de pierre n'était éclairé que des rayons argentés de la lune et par son ciel, sombre et bleu, criblés d'une infinité d'étoiles blanches.

Et à présent, ils étaient seuls dans le couloir le reste de leur classe venait de disparaître par la porte donnant sur les cages d'escalier. Le couloir était totalement désert et plongé dans le silence, désormais. Alors, Albus s'immobilisa et, saisissant Anson par le bras, le poussa à faire de même. Et puis, passant ses mains autour de sa nuque, il pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes, et Anson contre le mur.

C'était quelque chose de bref, au début, mais Albus se retrouva à s'y perdre alors que les secondes s'écoulaient, seulement plus longues et précieuses, mais d'une certaine manière aussi, plus courtes que les précédentes. Il se pressa encore un peu plus contre Anson, et il le sentit lui rendre cette impulsion, alors que leur baiser et leur accolade prenaient une autre dimension, et s'apprêtaient à en prendre une toute autre encore.

Mais tout s'arrêta subitement à l'apparition d'une silhouette au bout du couloir, une silhouette qui grandissait, accompagnée de bruits de pas brefs.

-Hé, Anson, j'ai oublié de te rendre ton manuel de...

Cette même silhouette s'immobilisa alors qu'Albus se séparait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait d'Anson. Carey se tenait face à eux, le visage vide, le manuel d'astronomie entre ses mains. Il avait des cheveux plus sombres, étaient un peu plus petits et avaient un regard peut-être plus éveillé que son frère. Mais à cet instant précis, c'était lui qui avait l'air pétrifié et qui restait muet, et c'était Anson qui paraissait gagner par la peur.

Et puis, le manuel retombant sur le sol de pierre, il tourna simplement les talons, avant de quitter le couloir par là où il était venu, accélérant alors qu'il s'approchait de l'angle du couloir. Et de longues minutes après ça, Albus et Anson restèrent silencieux. Albus pouvait bouger. Il pouvait parler. Il voulait bouger et parler, mais il y avait quelque chose dans la respiration d'Anson, quelque chose dans la manière dont il se tenait, qui l'en empêchait.

Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, Albus s'éloigna de lui de quelques pas, et lui fit face.

-Anson... fit-il, sa voix émergeant du silence du couloir. Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Brusquement, il vit son visage se tordre, il le vit éclater en sanglots. Albus se figea. À son tour, il sentit sa gorge se nouer. Lentement, Anson se laissa tomber sur le sol.

-Anson... répéta Albus.

Et, toujours aussi lentement, car il avait peur de faire un geste de travers, et car il avait un peu peur, aussi, il s'approcha de lui, et s'agenouilla à côté de lui. Sa respiration était bruyante, irrégulière, et Albus sentait l'air passer avec difficulté ses lèvres. Alors, toujours avec lenteur, il passa ses bras autour de son cou, et le serra contre lui. Et puis, au bout d'un long moment, un horrible moment, il le sentit s'apaiser. Très faiblement, mais c'était toujours positif.

-Anson... fit Albus, une troisième fois.

-Il va me détester, dit alors Anson, les mots luttant pour passer ses lèvres.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? demanda-t-il.

-Carey, il... balbutia Anson. Il-Il va me détester.

-Anson, l'interrompit Albus.

Il s'éloigna un peu de lui pour lui faire face et, s'essuyant brièvement le visage d'un revers de la manche, ses yeux toujours embués, Anson lui rendit son regard, avec plus de difficultés, mais plus de volonté, sûrement.

-Carey... _il n'aime pas ça_ , dit-il alors. Il va me détester, Albus, je... je suis mort, à ses yeux.

* * *

 _Voilà! Encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis :)_


	33. Chapter 33

_Bonne nouvelle : je suis en vacances ; on va enfin pouvoir essayer de reprendre un rythme de publication normal._ _Merci à tous/toutes pour vos commentaires sur le chapitre dernier :)_

 **seamea :** _Tu vas voir,_ _Anson va avoir plus d'importance (et de développement) cette année ;)_

 **Soyann :** _Tu vises juste sur beaucoup de points ;) Pour les mails, je ne sais pas comment t'aider. Je ne suis pas du tout familiarisée avec , désolée :/_

* * *

Scorpius était à moitié endormi sur ses bouts de parchemin, dans le fond de la salle de classe du cours d'histoire de la magie, alors qu'au loin lui parvenait la voix du professeur Binns. Dans son esprit se mélangeait les dates et les mots, les personnages et les phrases, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, le choc, léger, le contact, froid, d'une règle contre sa joue le fasse rouvrir ses yeux.

-Scorpius... ? souffla Ella Gardiner, de Poufsouffle, elle aussi, qui était assise à côté de lui. Tu es vivant ?

-Malheureusement assez pour vivre ce cours, articula-t-il entre ses lèvres.

-D'accord, fit Ella en reposant sa règle de fer. Je vérifiais juste.

Scorpius resta avachi contre la table encore quelques instants, avant de se redresser, passant sa main sur son visage pour sortir de son sommeil. Il balaya la salle de classe des yeux personne ne semblait vraiment écouter non plus, bien que Freida Steen semblait prendre des notes (ou plutôt, colorier ses notes déjà existantes d'un air distrait). Scorpius se retourna vers Ella. Ses cheveux bruns et épais étaient retenus par un bandeau beige, et elle s'amusait plus à voir à quel point sa plume pouvait être imbibée d'encre qu'à écouter le cours.

-Alors, marmonna-t-il, en détournant son attention du fantôme qui lui servait de professeur pour diriger son regard vers Ella. Qu'est ce que j'ai manqué ?

-Dix minutes de cours, répondit Ella, en se mettant à tracer des traits à l'encre noir sur sa main. Mais ne t'en fais pas, il a juste radoté...

Elle s'arrêta soudainement, forçant un air pensif.

-Comme toujours, en fait, acheva-t-elle enfin avec un sourire amusé.

Scorpius s'arrêta quelques instants pour écouter le professeur qui non seulement paraissait ne pas remarquer que la plupart de ses élèves étaient endormis, mais qui en plus continuait son discours de sa voix monotone.

-Je vais avoir besoin de reprendre les notes de Phebe, marmonna Scorpius.

-Non, impossible, lui dit Ella, avant de pointer son doigt dans la direction de Phebe, deux rangs plus loin. Elle échange des mots avec Dominique depuis le début du cours.

En même temps, Scorpius suivit son regard, et vit, en effet, la main de Phebe glisser sur la table de bois, un bout de parchemin entre les doigts, qu'elle donna à Dominique. Il poussa un soupir.

-Mais ne t'en fais pas, s'exclama alors Ella, en riant. Personne ne suit en histoire, de toute façon. Cette matière doit avoir gagné le concours du cours le plus ennuyeux de Poudlard au moins cent années de suite.

Scorpius tenta de lui rendre son sourire, sans grande conviction.

-C'est juste que... j'ai peur que mes notes chutent, lui dit-il.

-Tu n'es pas sérieux, Scorpius ? lança Ella, sans quitter son sourire. Tu es le meilleur élève de Poufsouffle, si ce n'est de notre année tout court ! Tu as au moins un Effort Exceptionnel à chaque interro de Binns.

Scorpius se sentit rougir. Elle avait raison. Il savait qu'elle avait raison. Mais ça ne l'aidait pas à se détendre. La vérité était que Scorpius se sentait si submergé par le stress et l'angoisse qu'il en avait du mal à respirer, ces dernières semaines.

-Ouais, ça n'empêchera pas mes notes de chuter, raisonna-t-il avec un air dépité.

-Qu'est ce qui peut t'arriver, au pire ? Un Acceptable ? souffla Ella.

-Être renvoyé de Poudlard pour nullité, répondit Scorpius.

Ella laissa échapper un bref rire.

-Oui, enfin, tu vois _ça_ ne va clairement pas arriver. Tu savais que Mr. Dunn songeait à te rendre préfet, l'an prochain, ajouta Ella, toujours sur son même ton entraînant.

À sa phrase, Scorpius tiqua enfin, et redressa la tête vers elle.

-Vraiment ? souffla-t-il, brusqué. M-Moi ? Préfet ?

-Qui d'autre ? fit Ella. Je veux dire... tu as des bonnes notes, c'est un fait. Et tout le monde t'aime bien, et tu aides tout le temps les deuxième année dans la salle commune et à la Bibliothèque...

-Tout le monde m'aime bien ? répéta Scorpius. Non, je ne pense pas, Ella... Et puis... comment est-ce que tu peux être au courant de tout ça ?

Cette fois-ci, Ella ne répondit pas. Elle baissa les yeux vers son propre cours, ses joues rougissant légèrement, comme si elle réalisait enfin qu'elle en avait trop dit. Scorpius n'était pas si proche que ça d'Ella, mais il le savait, et c'était un fait, qu'elle avait tendance à parler un peu trop vite.

-MonpèreestprofesseuràPoudlard, fit-elle enfin, tout bas.

-Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il.

-Mon père est professeur à Poudlard, répéta-t-elle avec un peu plus de force et de clarté, relevant la tête.

-Vraiment ? fit Scorpius, étonné. Mais tu ne nous l'as jamais dit ! C'est qui ?

Ella rougissait toujours, et rassembla ses forces pour parvenir à rediriger ses yeux vers les siens.

-Justin Finch-Fletchley, dit-elle alors.

-Le professeur d'Étude des moldus ? demanda Scorpius, son regard s'agrandissant encore plus. Mais vous n'avez pas le même nom de famille... si ?

Scorpius y repensa et, alors qu'Ella lui faisait face, il se demandait pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué plus tôt Ella avait beau ne pas complètement ressembler à Mr. Finch-Fletchley, ils avaient tout de même un air familier, des similitudes dans le visage.

-Mon nom complet est Ella Susan Gardiner-Finch-Fletchley, lui apprit-elle. Susan, pour une amie de mon père qui est morte pendant la guerre, et Gardiner, pour le nom de famille de ma mère – elle est moldue. En vrai, je m'appelle Ella Gardiner-Finch-Fletchley mais... c'est trop long, alors on raccourcit.

-Je vois, souffla Scorpius. C'est...

-Surprenant, acheva Ella, en réussissant à lui sourire. Je sais. Mais... s'il te plaît, ne le dis à personne. Les gens ne te regardent pas pareil lorsqu'ils savent que tu es la fille d'un prof.

-Je comprends, fit Scorpius. Ne t'en fais pas, Ella, je ne le dirais à personne.

Ils retombèrent dans le silence peu après ça, et Scorpius se sentit une nouvelle fois assommé en se rappelant qu'il avait _deux heures_ d'histoire à la suite, aujourd'hui. Alors, après cinq nouvelles minutes, il se sentit soulagé lorsqu'elle se retourna une nouvelle fois vers lui.

-Scorpius, j'ai une question, lança-t-elle. Est-ce que tu... est-ce que tu comptes sortir avec Rose ?

-Excuse-moi ? souffla-t-il, en se retournant vers elle à son tour, ses joues s'empourprant encore une fois.

-Izora Woolahan de Serdaigle m'a dit qu'Ethel Cause de Serpentard lui avait dit que d'après Hassie Collins, Rose et toi étiez sur le point de sortir ensemble, lui expliqua Ella.

-Non, Ella, lui répondit alors Scorpius. Enfin... je lui ai demandé de sortir avec moi, c'est vrai, mais... elle a refusé. Elle est amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre, tu vois ?

-Si tu le dis, fit alors Ella. Mais c'est pas ce qu'on m'a dit.

Scorpius ne rebondit pas sur ce sujet. Il savait qu'il y avait des rumeurs sur Albus et des rumeurs sur Rose des rumeurs sur chacun des Weasley – rien que la semaine dernière, on avait dit que Dominique faisait des rituels à la gloire du Seigneur des Ténèbres, par exemple (dès qu'une rumeur devait être horrible, elle était à propos de Dominique). Mais jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il ferait parti de ses rumeurs. D'une certaine manière, ça le rendait mal à l'aise le dérangeait profondément.

Le cour finit par se terminer, à son plus grand soulagement et la journée finit par passer. Il était tard, à présent, et la salle commune était silencieuse. Lentement, Scorpius releva ses yeux de son manuel. Augustus se tenait encore debout face à lui.

-Tu ne veux pas venir ? répéta-t-il, les yeux grands ouverts par l'étonnement. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas venir ?

-Je ne sais pas, Augustus, souffla-t-il. Il y a toujours beaucoup de monde au club de duel et... les choses pourraient mal tourner de tellement de manières différentes...

-Et alors ? coupa Augustus. Tu n'as jamais eu peur des gens, avant.

-Non, répondit Scorpius, son regard se voilant. Pas avant. Pas en première année.

Scorpius retourna à son manuel d'étude des moldus. Il ne voulait pas continuer cette conversation. Il ne voulait pas non plus continuer à parler de _ça_. Car la vérité était que, dès que Scorpius songeait, effleurait à peine l'idée de se rendre quelque part où il y aurait beaucoup de personnes, des inconnus, son estomac se nouer et sa gorge se serrer.

Il se sentait envahi par une angoisse constante et étouffante qui lui donnait envie de se réfugier dans son dortoir. Et c'était très gênant, il devait petit à petit apprendre à faire avec, car même avec des personnes qu'il connaissait bien, des personnes qui l'avaient assuré être ses amis, des personnes comme Howell Fidget ou Dominique Weasley, avec qui il partageait sa salle commune depuis quatre ans, Scorpius se retrouvait encombré de pensées intrusives.

Car dans le fond, il ne savait pas ce qu'ils pensaient de lui. Ils le détestaient tous sûrement à cause de son père. Ils devaient penser que c'était un Mangemort, lui aussi. Scorpius ne savait pas exactement quand l'opinion des autres était devenue si importante, mais elle l'était maintenant, et le préoccupait de plus en plus, à un tel point que c'en était devenu handicapant ces derniers jours. Et Scorpius en avait marre de se sentir submergé par l'angoisse dès qu'il devait se rendre quelque part. Il entendit Augustus soupirer et se laisser tomber sur la place vacante, sur le canapé à côté de lui. La salle commune était vide, puisque tout le monde devait se trouver en train de dîner dans la Grande Salle. C'était quelque chose auquel Scorpius avait fini par s'habituer, aussi aller dîner plus tôt ou plus tard pour ne pas avoir à se retrouver confronter aux autres élèves.

-Très bien, soupira Augustus. On n'est pas obligés d'aller au club de duel... mais si un jour la guerre éclate, on se retrouvera dans la merde.

-Espérons que la guerre n'éclatera pas, alors, marmonna Scorpius.

Il était fatigué il était fatigué des autres et de la sociabilisation. Et dehors, la neige qui tombait en volute et qui annonçait l'arrivée des vacances de Noël apportait un maigre réconfort il allait pouvoir s'évader du château l'espace de quelques semaines.

oOo

Le regard de Scorpius hésita et hasarda, avant qu'il ne décida de se jeter à l'eau :

-Papa, je te présente...

-Bonjour monsieur Malefoy, le coupa Rose d'une voix forte, un sourire rayonnant sur son visage, beaucoup plus gentil et innocent que ceux auxquels Scorpius était habitué.

Il vit son père tenter de contenir l'air surpris qui s'efforçait de naître dans son regard après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas été prévenu. Scorpius lui avait écrit une lettre – _des_ lettres même. Il avait déjà réglé ça avec lui. Mais malgré tout, l'étonnement persistait dans ses yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à lever une main pâle.

-Enchanté, Rose, salua-t-il alors, réussissant à sourire en retour.

Rose saisit sa main avec entrain, et enfin, ils entrèrent dans la maison. Scorpius était surpris d'avoir vu son père sourire après tout, ce n'était pas comme si ça arrivait tous les jours – ce n'était pas comme si Scorpius avait, lui aussi, perdu l'habitude de sourire au fil des jours depuis le décès de sa mère et depuis... depuis qu'il avait commencé à se soucier de ce que les autres marmonnaient dans son dos.

Et d'une certaine manière, Scorpius se sentait touché par cet effort. Sa relation avec son père avait beau s'être dégradé ces dernières semaines, ils parlaient sûrement beaucoup moins qu'auparavant, il restait son père, et Scorpius... Scorpius lui en était simplement reconnaissant. Reconnaissant et heureux, aussi.

-C'est sympa, ta maison, Scorpius, laissa échapper Rose, son regard suivant les montées des murs et les courbes des fenêtres.

-Merci, souffla celui-ci en retour, en la rejoignant à ses côtés.

-Tu as un chien, non ? se rappela alors Rose. C'est pas vrai, Scorpius, tu m'as dit que tu avais un chien.

-J' _ai_ un chien, confirma celui-ci en riant, à présent. Il est dans le jardin...

-On peut y aller ? S'il te plaît, coupa Rose.

Mais elle l'entraînait déjà par la main vers la porte vitrée à l'autre bout du hall, sans même lui laisser le temps de répondre. Scorpius se sentit happer par la force qu'elle mettait dans son étreinte – Rose était tout de même vraiment musclée, quand il y pensait. Elle se chargeait même de monter et descendre la valise de Scorpius, quand il n'en était pas capable (et pourtant, il était un peu plus grand qu'elle, maintenant).

À l'extérieur, c'était le plein jour un soleil gris et pâle et des nuages d'argent qui se découpaient sous la lumière blanche du ciel. C'était l'hiver, le givre avait glacé les brins d'herbe sur le sol, et Scorpius, réchauffé faiblement par son écharpe aux couleurs de sa maison, traversait le jardin en courant à présent. Oui, Rose avait de la force. Elle aurait pu être dans l'équipe de Gryffondor, si elle le voulait.

Il vit les commissures de ses lèvres tressaillir et se dresser en un sourire, et Scorpius en oublia presque de marcher un instant en réalisant à quel point elle était belle. Après tout, c'était un fait Rose Weasley était belle. Scorpius le savait mais il ne l'avait jamais vraiment vécu.

Maintenant il le vivait, et maintenant, il réalisait qu'il aurait aimé passer le reste de ses après-midi avec elle, le reste de ses journées en sa compagnie, et le reste de ses nuits à ses côtés. Après tout, pourquoi se soucier de Poudlard ? Poudlard, ce n'était qu'un endroit. Rose, c'était une personne. Une personne qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir côtoyé plus de secondes qu'il y en a en une éternité. Scorpius se demandait si c'était ça qu'Augustus ressentait quand il voyait Dominique, ou bien si c'était ça qu'Albus ressentait quand il voyait Anson.

Scorpius sentit son estomac se tordre et se retourner car il venait de réaliser qu'il aimait Rose – pire que ça sûrement, qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Et ils continuèrent à courir encore longtemps sans même qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, jusqu'à atteindre la cime des arbres sobres aux branches dénudées de verdure.

-C'est le chien le plus adorable que j'ai jamais rencontré ! laissa échapper Rose, accueillie par des aboiements et des soubresauts alors qu'elle atteignait la clôture au fond du jardin.

-Tu n'avais pas déjà dit ça du chien qu'on avait croisé sur le Chemin de Traverse ? demanda Scorpius en souriant.

-Tous les chiens sont les meilleurs chiens que j'ai jamais rencontré, se justifia Rose en plantant ses yeux bruns dans les siens.

Scorpius sentit un sourire franchir ses lèvres, avant que son regard s'assombrisse et que son visage se fasse plus grave.

-Dis, Rose... entre toi et Weldon Burress... réussit-il à articuler.

Rose s'immobilisa, ses mains se mêlant à la fourrure du chien qui ne cessait de lui bondir dessus. Enfin, elle dirigea son regard vers le sien.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux que je dise, Scorpius ? demanda-t-elle alors. Il n'y a rien et ne se passera jamais rien. Ça devait simplement être... un vague flirt.

Scorpius ne répondit pas, car si il s'y était risqué, il aurait sûrement rougi trop fort pour prononcer un seul mot.

oOo

Il regarda la voiture quitter l'allée par la fenêtre de la cuisine. Il n'avait vu que très brièvement Mr. et Mrs. Weasley, les parents de Rose. Scorpius sentit déjà le vide autour de lui mais après tout, ce n'était que le début des vacances. Il n'avait quitté Poudlard que quelques jours à peine auparavant, et Noël n'était toujours pas arrivé.

Il se sentait un peu seul, chez lui, d'une manière. Seules les occasionnelles visites de ses cousins, Llewellyn et Alvena Greengrass, les quelques fois où Augustus – ou même Phebe – venaient chez lui, étaient les seuls moments où il recevait un peu de compagnie. Scorpius avait toujours aimé la compagnie. C'était quelque chose qui lui manquait.

-Hé, Scorpius.

La voix de son père le fit soudainement sortir de ses pensées. Scorpius se tenait toujours assis à la table de la cuisine et face à la fenêtre, et pivota lentement le regard vers son père.

-J'aurais une question... si ça ne te dérange pas, reprit-il.

-Hum... non, c'est bon, assura Scorpius, intrigué, maintenant. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Est-ce que tu... est-ce que Rose est ta petite-amie ? demanda alors son père.

Scorpius sentit ses joues s'empourprer, et cette fois, il savait que c'était dû à l'embarras. Il se retourna un instant, tenta d'enfouir son visage entre ses mains, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, il se contraignit à se retourner vers son père – il n'avait aucun échappatoire, assis au milieu de la cuisine, après tout.

-Non, souffla alors Scorpius. P-Pourquoi ?

-Eh bien... hésita son père, d'une voix traînante où reposait également la gêne. Tu as quatorze ans, maintenant, et il serait tant qu'on est une conversation au sujet de...

-Non, coupa abruptement Scorpius. C'est bon, papa, ne t'en fais pas, je pense que je sais tout ce qu'i savoir...

-Tu es sûr ? insista son père. Car je ne voudrais pas que...

-Oui, je suis sûr, reprit Scorpius sur un ton plus catégorique. Ne t'inquiètes pas.

Il avait extrêmement chaud, soudainement. Et il voulait partir, aussi. Mais son père se trouvait entre lui et la porte, alors Scorpius ne bougea pas. Ils restèrent face à face l'un de l'autre, sans qu'aucun d'eux ne prennent la parole.

-Alors, fit son père au bout d'un moment. Ce n'est pas ta copine ?

-Non ! s'exclama Scorpius.

-D'accord, céda son père. Mais tu sais que si tu as besoin de parler de quelque chose...

-Ne t'en fais pas, répondit Scorpius. Je n'ai besoin de parler de rien.

-Tu es sûr ?

Scorpius ne répondit pas, et se trouva surpris face à sa propre hésitation à ouvrir la bouche. Est-ce qu'il y avait quelque chose dont il désirait parler ? À vrai dire, _oui_. Scorpius voulait parler de _tonnes_ de choses différentes. Il voulait parler des examens qui se faisaient de plus en plus durs, des couloirs du château et de ses habitants qu'il redoutait de plus en plus. Scorpius voulait parler du fait qu'il n'avait à peine trouvé la force de manger, cette semaine il voulait parler de sa mère et de l'angoisse qui s'emparait de lui lorsqu'il songeait à reprendre les cours, bientôt. Il voulait parler de ce qu'il ressentait pour Rose, et puis, d'Albus aussi. Car tout ça résonnait en cacophonie dans son esprit.

Est-ce qu'il allait trouver le courage d'en parler ? Ça, c'était une autre question. Il se retrouva à se mordre la lèvre. Son estomac se contractait sans même qu'il en sache la raison. Il y a quelques semaines de ça, il ne savait à peine que 'gay' était un mot. Et puis il y avait eu Albus. Scorpius n'avait pas à s'inquiéter d'aborder le sujet, encore moins avec son père. Pourtant, la panique dans laquelle s'était retrouvée Albus, dans la Volière, l'inquiétait. Ça ne semblait pas être le genre de chose qui se discutait dans la vie courante, et Scorpius avait un mauvais pressentiment quant à aborder ça en public. C'était dommage, car en cet instant précis, il aurait aimé en parler – principalement car c'était le sujet qu'il redoutait le moins parmi tout ceux qui s'imposaient à lui.

-En fait... parvint-il à dire, au bout d'un moment.

Sa voix s'éteignit subitement. De nouveau, Scorpius ressentit cette gêne, ce mur invisible qui l'empêchait de poursuivre sa phrase sans même qu'il ne sache les raisons de sa présence.

-L'autre jour... reprit Scorpius, avant d'enfouir son regard dans le creux de ses mains, posées sur la table. L'autre jour, un ami m'a dit qu'il était... _gay_ , tu vois ?

Son père acquiesça de la tête. Pas d'un air hésitant, ou perdu, ou maladroit – mais d'un air compréhensif, avant de se laisser tomber sur la chaise face à Scorpius. Celui-ci avait bien fait attention à ne pas prononcer le nom de 'Albus'. Après tout, il ne savait pas comment il réagirait s'il apprenait que Mr. Malefoy le savait, lui aussi.

-Et maintenant, reprit Scorpius. Je me pose des questions... enfin, ça n'a pas l'air d'être quelque chose de figer – les attirances, tout ça – et je me demande... je pourrais être gay aussi, non ? Après tout, je n'en sais rien, et...

Une nouvelle fois, il arrêta de parler. La vérité était que cette conversation le rendait presque malade rien qu'à l'envisager. Scorpius se mordit encore une fois la lèvre, tenta de réorganiser ses pensées. Il croyait ce qu'il venait de dire. Ce qu'Albus lui avait dit l'autre jour – ce qu'il lui avait apprit – avait jeté une ombre sur tout ce que Scorpius croyait avoir acquis. Après tout, on lui avait toujours répété – ou en tout cas, on lui avait fait croire au fil des années – qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule manière de vivre sa vie amoureuse.

Maintenant, Scorpius devait admettre que c'était faux. Et il ne comprenait absolument plus rien du tout.

-Enfin, marmonna-t-il, parvenant à former ses mots entre ses lèvres. Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai – si je suis gay aussi – peut-être même que je ne le saurai pas, mais... j'avais une question.

-Vas-y, Scorpius, l'encouragea son père, parlant doucement. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Est-ce que tu... est-ce que tu penses que ça aurait dérangé maman ?

Sa phrase lui avait presque écorché les lèvres et Scorpius avait dû lutter pour la terminer sans s'interrompre. Son père resta quelques instants silencieux, soutenant son regard, qui s'avérait être tout aussi dur que la conversation qu'ils étaient en train d'avoir.

-Pas du tout, Scorpius, répondit enfin son père. Tu connaissais ta mère tout comme moi. Elle aurait été à Poufsouffle si son aspect Serpentard n'avait pas prédominé. Et je ne pense pas qu'elle s'en serait souciée plus de quelques secondes.

-Et donc... reprit Scorpius. Tu es... tu es du même avis ?

-Je suis toujours du même avis que ta mère, Scorpius, assura son père.

Il resta immobile encore quelques instants sans oser bouger. Scorpius ne savait pas quoi penser. Il pensait aimer Rose – est-ce qu'il l'aimait vraiment ? Au final, il quitta la table et la cuisine pour remonter vers sa chambre.

Ces vacances seraient longues.

* * *

 _Encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis :)_


	34. Chapter 34

_Je vais annoncer ça franchement : ce chapitre est un de mes préférés (voir même mon préféré?) - j'ai hâte de voir ce que vous en penserez. C'est aussi le plus long jusqu'à présent. Merci à tous/toutes pour vos commentaires sur le chapitre précédent :)_

 **Tressym383 :** _Je vote personnellement pour Albson, même si leur nom ne s'accorde pas trop pour un nom de ship. Merci pour ton soutien au scorbus!_

 **Soyann :** _Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! Cette année-ci est très importante pour le développement d'Albus et Scorpius :) Et je dois admettre que moi aussi, je déteste scorrose._

* * *

Albus tremblait légèrement. Il sentait son corps être saisi de frissons alors qu'un mélange de sentiments la colère, la frustration et la tristesse, surtout fusaient et s'entrechoquaient dans son esprit. Face à lui, Anson gardait les yeux rivés sur un point imaginaire, le teint livide, sans bouger, comme il était depuis des semaines maintenant.

Albus ne voulait pas quitter Londres si ça voulait dire laisser Anson. D'autant plus qu'il se sentait responsable pour ce qui était arrivé l'autre jour avec Carey.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

Sa propre voix lui paraissait étrange tant la situation était surréaliste. Anson n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de très abattu, à vrai dire, et le voir mal en point lui faisait plus mal que n'importe quel sortilège qu'il avait jamais expérimenté.

Il hocha vaguement la tête.

-Il ne l'a pas dit à nos parents, et il n'en parle pas, mais... fit-il enfin. Lorsqu'on est seuls – lorsqu'il n'y a que nous deux – il dit toutes ces choses et...

Albus sentit sa main trembler avec encore plus de force. Il voulait se lever et se rendre tout de suite chez les Bramer, s'il ne devinait pas que ça n'aiderait pas Anson.

-Je vais rester avec toi, annonça Albus, alors que la voix d'Anson s'éteignait.

-Non, insista-t-il. Tu n'as pas... Tu n'es pas obligé, Albus. C'est la première fois que tu vois ton père depuis des mois.

-Et alors ? fit Albus. Mon père s'est passé de moi pendant des années – il peut bien continuer quelques semaines encore.

Anson resta silencieux. Il faisait un peu froid, l'herbe du parc était couverte de givre, et personne, à part eux, étaient dehors. Derrière eux, les arbres qui se dressaient sur la petite butte leur assuraient un minimum de discrétion. Mais Anson restait silencieux, et Albus se pressa encore un peu plus contre lui, tendit une main un peu maladroite, qu'il parvint à poser sur son épaule.

-Tu veux que j'aille lui parler ? demanda-t-il alors. S'il y a quelque chose que je peux faire... n'importe quoi...

-Non, c'est bon, Albus, marmonna Anson. Je ne devrais même pas être là... avec toi. Je pense que je devrais rentrer.

-Tu ne dois pas te sentir obligé à... commença Albus.

-Non, c'est bon, assura-t-il. Je vais simplement rentrer.

Et, pour la première fois en dix minutes, il bougea, se redressa, sans lui accorder un seul regard. Albus aurait aimé saisir sa main une dernière fois, et sentit ses doigts se crisper alors que la pensée qu'il ne le pouvait pas l'atteignait. Il suivit Anson des yeux alors qu'il quittait le parc, toujours sans la regarder.

Albus connaissait Poudlard. Il savait comment les rumeurs marchaient. Il savait qu'en janvier, tout le monde serait au courant pour Anson et lui. Et quand ça arriverait, il devrait se détacher le plus possible d'Anson et se rapprocher de Phebe détourner les rumeurs de lui pour surjouer son couple avec Phebe.

Ça, c'est ce qu'Albus devait faire. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il ferait. Car s'il agissait ainsi, ça voulait dire qu'il abandonnerait Anson. Et il ne ferait jamais ça même si ça voulait dire qu'il devrait se compromettre.

Lentement, et avec difficulté, il trouva la force de rentrer chez lui, et aussitôt, il tomba sur son père. Ça faisait un moment qu'il attendait là, maintenant. Il tenta un bref instant d'offrir son plus beau sourire, avant d'abandonner car il ne trouvait pas une raison suffisante pour sourire. Il pensa à Scorpius – Scorpius qui n'avait qu'un seul parent. Albus, lui, en avait deux. Il devrait faire des efforts avec eux, non ? Il n'avait pas à se plaindre, après tout.

Il n'en était pas si sûr. Après tout, son père n'avait jamais agi comme tel. Il n'avait jamais été là pour lui ou avec lui, et ce depuis des années maintenant. C'était devenu pire après son entrée à Poudlard. Albus n'avait jamais vraiment connu le 'bon' Harry celui avant que la guerre ne le rattrape. Non, ça, c'était James et Teddy – Teddy qui n'était même pas vraiment un membre de leur famille – qui avaient eu cette chance. Et Albus se sentirait toujours jaloux d'eux pour ça.

-Donc... tu ne veux pas venir ?

-Non, souffla Albus, essayant de prendre un air poli.

Ils se tenaient debout dans la cuisine. Sa mère était au travail – à la Gazette – et il lui semblait que James était encore dans sa chambre. Seule Lily était restée dans le salon. Et Albus restait adossé au mur de la cuisine, décidé à n'y rester que quelques instants.

-Pourquoi ? demanda alors son père, l'air irrité. Ça fait... des mois qu'on ne sait pas vu. Je pensais...

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute, ça, répondit sarcastiquement Albus.

Oui, il y avait le fait que son père n'avait jamais agi comme son père, et aussi le fait qu'il avait abandonné sa mère il y a près de deux ans, maintenant. Albus avait beau avoir des disputes avec sa mère, quelques fois, il l'aimait beaucoup – beaucoup plus qu'il n'aimait son père. Parce que sa mère, à la différence de lui, savait qu'il existait.

-Je me suis déjà excusé, Albus. Si tu avais daigné ouvrir mes lettres...

-Des _lettres_ , papa, répéta-t-il. Par Merlin, tu... tu ne peux pas simplement m'envoyer une lettre et t'attendre à ce que...

Sa voix s'éteignit. Albus n'avait jamais été très doué pour exprimer ses émotions. Et puis, il n'aimait pas ça. James lui avait toujours répété que c'était quelque chose de faible. Quelque chose qui était fait pour les filles. Et ce n'était pas qu'Albus avait un problème avec ça – plus maintenant, en tout cas – simplement que les mauvaises habitudes étaient dures à perdre.

-Tu ne peux pas t'attendre à ce que j'oublie tout ce qui s'est passé avant grâce à une simple lettre ! acheva-t-il enfin, sa voix menaçant de s'emballer.

-Tout ce qui s'est passé avant ? répéta son père. Continue, Albus, j'ai hâte d'entendre comment tu as été traumatisé au cours de ton enfance.

-Tu n'as _jamais_ été là pour moi, se plaint-il. Oh, si, excuse-moi, tu as fait un effort le jour de ma rentrée à Poudlard. Je devrais t'acheter une tasse du meilleur père au monde.

-J'ai mes raisons, Albus.

-Des raisons qui justifient que tu as abandonné moi, et maman, et Lily, et James ?

À présent, il avait chaud, et il savait que ce n'était pas dû au sweat-shirt qu'il portait. À vrai dire, le sang battait à ses oreilles. Son père se tenait debout face à lui, et il pouvait voir que de son côté aussi, les choses commençaient à se gâter.

-Si tu avais ouvert mes lettres, tu aurais su. Mais comme tu refuses d'y mettre du tien...

-Tu sais quoi ? La prochaine fois, tu m'enverras une beuglante.

-Tu compliques tout le temps tout, Albus, le raisonna son père. Si tu voulais simplement comprendre...

Cette première phrase lui tomba dessus comme une masse. Albus savait qu'il compliquait toujours tout et qu'il avait tout le temps toujours tout compliqué – il le savait tout comme il savait qu'on ne l'aimerait jamais complètement puisqu'il était dyslexique, qu'il était à Serpentard, qu'il était ami avec Scorpius Malefoy, qu'il était gay. Cependant, entendre cette phrase franchir des lèvres de son père était plus douloureux que tout le reste, et désormais, il sentait la colère s'emparer de lui.

-Tu agis comme si tout était facile, reprit son père. Comme si ce n'était pas déjà assez dur d'être constamment suivi par les journaux, d'avoir toute la Grande-Bretagne qui s'intéresse à ta vie...

-Je me demande vraiment à quel point ça doit être dur, c'est vrai, répondit sarcastiquement Albus. J'avais oublié l'espace de quelques secondes que l'on écrivait un article sur moi par semaine.

-Je n'aime pas ton attitude, souffla alors son père, dans un élan soudain d'autorité qui ne lui avait jamais vraiment bien allé et auquel il cédait de rares fois dans le seul but de paraître un peu plus paternel.

Ça ne marchait pas.

-Et je n'aime pas le fait que tu débarques ici et que tu t'attendes à ce que tout soit rose, répliqua Albus. Comme si on n'était pas des personnes capables de prendre des décisions. On n'est pas à ta disposition, papa. Tu ne peux pas partir pendant deux ans et vouloir qu'on ne t'en tienne pas rigueur...

-J'étais occupé. Il semblerait que tu ne saches pas ce que ça veut dire...

-Non, ne me parle pas du travail, souffla Albus. Les parents de Rose lui ont dit que tu avais démissionné il y a des mois, maintenant. En fait, tu es juste parti on-ne-sait-où pendant on-ne-sait-combien de temps.

Sa voix s'éteignit. Albus hésita une dernière fois avant de poursuivre :

-Et je ne pense pas que ce soit comme ça qu'une famille doit fonctionner.

Ça, c'était ce que Scorpius avait fini par lui apprendre. Albus s'arrêta. Il était essoufflé, maintenant. Et, face à lui, son père resta muet un long, long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, il ne recommence à s'agiter.

-Très bien, souffla-t-il. Je comprends...

-Non, tu ne comprends pas, coupa Albus. Tu peux avoir des problèmes avec la guerre...

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Albus, l'interrompit son père. Tu n'étais pas là. Tu ne sais pas comment c'était, tu n'as pas perdu qui on a perdu...

-Comme si vous allez nous laisser oublier ça ! s'écria Albus. Chaque petite seconde il y a quelque chose qui nous rappelle que – c'est vrai – des milliers de personnes sont mortes avant nous et que nous leur devons la vie. Je m'appelle _Albus Severus_ , papa. C'est le pire nom au monde.

-Je ne pense pas que tu dirais ça si tu avais connu qui ces deux hommes étaient, trancha Harry. La Grande-Bretagne ne connaîtra jamais deux sorciers aussi grands qu'eux. Tu fais presque honte à leur nom.

-Et je ne pense pas que tu aurais dû avoir des enfants si tu n'as pas régler tout ces problèmes, reprit Albus. En attendant, je ne veux pas avoir à faire à toi.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda alors Lily, en émergeant dans la cuisine.

-Très bien, s'exclama son père sans prêter attention à elle. Tu n'es pas obligé de venir.

-Encore heureux.

Le simple fait que son droit à choisir ce qu'il voulait faire ou non était remis en question lui suffisait à l'inquiéter et à le mettre en colère.

-Albus, fit la voix de Lily, parvenant doucement à son oreille.

Il se retourna vers elle. Il tremblait, et il ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant.

-Je vais attendre dans la voiture, dit alors Lily.

Elle tourna les talons, entraînant au passage Albus en dehors de la cuisine. La porte se referma derrière eux, et alors, elle se tourna vers lui.

-Qu'est ce qui vient de se passer ?

-Rien, grogna Albus. Simplement que... je suis fatigué, Lily.

-Je sais, marmonna celle-ci.

Elle le serra dans ses bras. C'était facile, elle était plus grande que lui, à présent. Et cette pauvre étreinte suffit à faire redescendre sa tension. Et à présent, Albus se sentait submergé par la tristesse. Et les paroles qu'il venait d'entendre ne parvenaient que maintenant à ses oreilles.

Il voulait pleurer, à présent.

-Tu devrais aller voir Anson, conseilla Lily. Tu verras, je suis sûre que ça te fera du bien.

Et, en un dernier sourire, elle lui tourna le dos et sortit de la maison. Albus eut un profond soupir. Il savait, lui, qu'il ne pouvait pas aller voir Anson. Anson avait beaucoup d'autres problèmes, en ce moment, et il savait qu'il n'avait pas la force de le voir.

Ou qu'il ne voulait pas le voir. Et cette idée sembla briser quelque chose en lui et, seul dans le hall, Albus se mit finalement à pleurer.

oOo

-Donc... tu es un sorcier, toi aussi. C'est... c'est comme ça que vous vous appelez ? Des sorciers ?

-Oui monsieur, balbutia Albus, tentant de ne pas paraître aussi intimidé qu'il l'était en réalité.

Mr. Cropper le regardait derrière ses épais sourcils, son visage dur penché vers le sien, et Albus tenta de sortir les mains de ses poches, de se raidir, de paraître, enfin, un peu plus consistant mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Le regard inflexible de l'homme, d'une cinquantaine d'années, suffisait à le terrifier.

-Quatorze ans ? reprit-il, sans adoucir le ton de sa voix.

-Et trois quart, ajouta Albus, mais il ne lui accorda pas un sourire amusé en retour. Je... Je suis né en mars.

Mr. Cropper resta un long moment silencieux, ses yeux plantés dans les siens avec un regard suspicieux, et l'espace d'un instant, Albus se demanda s'il avait _vraiment_ quelque chose à se reprocher.

-C'est bon, papa, intervint alors Phebe, parvenant à sourire malgré tout. Pas besoin de mener un interrogatoire.

Mais Mr. Cropper ne le lâcha pas des yeux, et cela dura jusqu'à ce que Phebe se décida d'entraîner Albus en dehors du salon. Il sentit le poids du regard de Mr. Cropper sur son dos alors qu'il entrait dans le hall, à présent. Les murs y étaient plus fins, plus rapprochés encore que dans le reste de la petite maison.

-Il est... très... intimidant, réussit à articuler Albus après un moment, tentant de dissiper le malaise qui l'avait saisi. Il était... il a été dans l'armée ?

-Mon père ? s'étonna Phebe. Non. Il vend du fromage.

-Attends... ce type-là vend du fromage ? laissa échapper Albus en ouvrant de grands yeux.

Il ne voyait pas comment quelqu'un pouvait se réveiller un matin et décider d'aller acheter du fromage à _Mr. Cropper_. Il avait l'air d'être l'homme le moins accueillant du monde – même Phebe le disait. Et là, elle riait.

-C'est un travail très important, Albus, assura Phebe.

Ils longèrent le hall, éclairé que par les vitraux colorés de la porte de bois à l'entrée, couleurs ternes qui renforcées les ombres des murs et du plafond.

-Mais alors... à qui été la médaille sur le mur ? demanda-t-il enfin.

-Oh, la médaille, souffla Phebe. C'est à ma mère.

Albus se sentit blêmir. Cinq minutes avec le père de Phebe lui avait donné envie de disparaître, alors _sa mère_... sa mère qui avait servi dans l'armée, vraisemblablement... Albus sentit ses jambes le lâcher légèrement. Mais Phebe le fit passer devant elle alors qu'ils arrivaient face à la porte donnant sur la salle à manger, et Albus se retrouva forcé d'y entrer. Il faisait sûrement mauvaise impression, mais ce n'était pas pour lui ou pour sa possible amitié avec Mr. Cropper qu'il était inquiet – c'était pour Phebe. Il savait que cette journée comptait pour elle.

La salle à manger était plus grande et plus large, plus spacieuse et éclairée, que le salon ou que le hall. Les rayons blancs du soleil entraient par les larges fenêtres qui bordaient le mur, face à lui, et derrière lequel on devinait la route et le goudron sombre, les voitures à la peinture terne, et les autres et les autres maisons qui s'étendaient sur tout Glasgow. La salle à manger lui parut vide, jusqu'à ce que derrière lui, une voix émergea du silence seulement troublé par les crissements des pneus, les klaxons des voitures et le vrombissement de la ville une voix à laquelle il ne comprit rien qui disait des phrases aux tournures bizarres qu'Albus comprit être du gaélique.

Il ne chercha pas à comprendre car il ne connaissait pas le gaélique. Mais à peine la voix s'était-elle éteinte que Phebe lui répondit, et c'est là qu'Albus apprit que Phebe parlait gaélique – fait qu'il ignorait jusque là. L'échange dura quelques secondes encore, avant qu'il ne trouve enfin l'origine de la voix.

-Tu es le copain de ma sœur ? lança alors le garçon, l'air enthousiaste et déjà amusé par ce qui allait venir. Je m'appelle Ellsworth.

Ellsworth venait de se lever du fauteuil, dans le coin de la pièce, délaissant son téléphone, et s'élança vers lui en lui tendant sa main. Il était plus grand que lui, un air confiant sur le visage, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, des taches de rousseur, aussi – au moins aussi nombreuses que celle de Phebe. Il avait des cheveux bruns, plus sombres que ceux de sa sœur, et lui saisit la main avant de la secouer avec vigueur. Il n'avait pas détaché ses yeux des siens, et là encore, Albus se sentit intimidé.

-Albus, c'est mon frère jumeau... Ellsworth.

-Frère jumeau ? répéta Albus, tentant de contenir sa surprise.

-J'ai hérité de la beauté et elle de l'intelligence, expliqua Ellsworth. Enfin... pas que je sois stupide, juste qu'elle avait des notes légèrement meilleures que les miennes.

-Mais tu _es_ stupide, Ellie, lui dit Phebe. Et 'légèrement' est un euphémisme tu n'avais pas plus de la moyenne à l'école primaire !

-Tu vois ? s'exclama Ellsworth, en se tournant Albus, comme à la recherche de soutien. 'Euphémisme'. Je ne savais même pas que c'était un mot.

Albus se retrouva à rire, alors que le frère de Phebe leur tournait le dos, à présent.

-T'es un sorcier ? demanda-t-il en se laissant retomber sur le fauteuil.

-Oui, répondit Albus.

-Cool, reprit simplement Ellsworth. J'aurais pu être un sorcier, moi aussi, mais c'est Phebe qui a eu le privilège. Bon, je ne devrais pas me plaindre – moi, au moins, je n'ai pas été adopté.

-Je n'ai pas été adopté, Ellsworth, se défendit Phebe.

-Elle est mignonne, répondit son frère, en surjouant un ton paternaliste. Hé, tu savais qu'elle dormait encore avec des doudous ?

-Je... tenta de protester Phebe. C'est un dragon, d'abord – c'est super cool les dragons.

-Mais ton dragon ne crache même pas de feu ! Ça sert à quoi d'être une sorcière si ton dragon en peluche ne crache pas de feu ? demanda Ellsworth. Hé, dis-moi, Albert...

-Albus, corrigea-t-il.

-Tout à fait, souffla Ellsworth. Dis-moi, si vous, les sorciers, vous ne voulez pas que les gens normaux...

-Les sorciers, rectifia Phebe.

-Les gens normaux, insista Ellsworth, avec un coup d'œil appuyé en direction de Phebe. Si vous ne voulez pas qu'ils vous tuent, pourquoi continuer à vous appeler des sorciers ? C'est un peu... c'est un peu stupide, tu vois.

-C'est pas faux, admit Albus. Je devrais peut-être dire ça au druide de mon village de païens. Peut-être qu'il nous fera changer de nom.

Il entendit Phebe retenir à grand peine un rire à côté de lui.

-Bon, écourta Phebe. Viens, Albus. Je dois te montrer ma chambre.

-Wow, intervint Ellsworth. Lui montrer ta chambre, ou lui _montrer ta chambre_?

-Ellsworth ! souffla Phebe.

Elle termina sa phrase en gaélique, et son frère lui répondit dans la même langue alors qu'ils quittaient la salle à manger. Ils montèrent les marches du hall, toujours plongé dans le noir, en silence. La maison des Cropper était située en périphérie de Glasgow, au Pays de Galles, et pendant quelques secondes, il repensa à la longueur du trajet. Sa mère avait insisté pour ne pas que Teddy l'emmène en transplanant – pour une raison stupide, comme 'profiter du voyage', 'vivre une pure expérience moldue', le genre de raison très répandu ces derniers temps chez les sorciers, Albus avait remarqué. Poudlard ne lui manquait pas spécialement, étrangement. Non, ce qui lui manquait, c'était Rose et Scorpius, Augustus et – surtout – Anson. Les après-midi qu'il passait avec eux lui manquaient. Et Albus eut un pincement au cœur en se rappelant que ce n'était que le début des vacances.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par un rire, un rire d'enfant, et il se retourna pour voir Phebe immobiliser dans ses bras une petite fille, avec des cheveux blonds coupés aux épaules, qui souriait toujours alors qu'elle faisait face à Albus. Phebe enserrait sa taille de ses bras. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq ans.

-Albus, c'est ma sœur – Ressie, présenta Phebe, avant d'ajouter, plus bas, à l'oreille de sa sœur. Dis bonjour à Albus.

-Bonjour Albus, lança haut et fort la petite fille.

Albus n'aimait pas vraiment les enfants – il n'aimait pas spécialement les gens en général – mais un sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres alors que la fillette s'enfuyait dans le couloir.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Phebe, intriguée, face au regard qu'Albus lui adressait.

-Rien, assura celui-ci. Juste que... je ne savais pas que tu avais un frère et une sœur.

-Oui, souffla Phebe en rentrant la tête dans ses épaules alors qu'elle entrait dans sa chambre. Je n'en parle pas souvent.

-Pas du tout, même, assura Albus en la suivant.

Les murs de la chambre de Phebe étaient recouverts de livres, de livres et livres encore, et bien qu'Albus savait qu'elle aimait bien lire, il ne savait pas que ce passe-temps prenait tant d'ampleur.

Il ne devait passer que deux jours chez Phebe. Ce n'était encore que le début des vacances, Noël approchait, et dehors, la neige tombait, légère, comme elle semblait tomber à Glasgow. La journée se poursuivit jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse apercevoir la lune se lever, derrière les nuages gris, et que la nuit s'abatte sur la maison. Ils étaient alors dans le salon, Albus tenait Phebe serrée entre ses bras, comme il avait prit l'habitude de faire au fil des mois, et face à eux, Ellsworth était assis et mangé des bonbons moldus sans même prêter attention à ce qu'il avalait.

-Le foot, c'est cool – tu joues au foot, Alan ? demanda-t-il.

-Albus, rectifia-t-il. Et... non. Enfin... parfois, avant, quand j'avais huit ans...

-Tu ne joues pas au foot, quoi, coupa Ellsworth. Je me disais bien, aussi, avec ta carrure...

-Ne prête pas attention à lui, intervint Phebe alors qu'ils entraient dans sa chambre. Ellsworth n'a que deux modes : le mode cool et le mode connard – ce soir, c'est un connard.

-Rectification, Phebe, reprit son frère. Je suis tout le temps un connard.

-Faux, s'exclama sa sœur. Une fois, à la fête d'anniversaire de Susan Perrell, tu...

Ils furent interrompus par le bruit de la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrait, et par l'arrivée de Mrs. Cropper. Au début, Albus fut surpris par sa petite taille, le sourire, qui était le même que Phebe, qu'elle avait sur les lèvres, et l'aisance et l'amabilité avec laquelle elle se déplaçait. Et, presque par instinct, il lâcha Phebe et s'éloigna d'elle.

-B'soir, m'man, lança Ellsworth.

-Bonsoir Mrs. Cropper, fit Albus d'une voix mal assurée.

Mrs. Cropper s'immobilisa et se tourna vers lui.

-C'est... commença Phebe.

-C'est ton petit-ami ? devina sa mère, qui parlait sur un air calme. Albus Potter, c'est ça ? Il est plus maigre qu'en photo.

-Maman ! protesta Phebe.

-Je suis Christina Cropper, se présenta la mère de Phebe.

-Al-Albus Potter, répéta Albus.

La mère de Phebe resta quelques instants encore figée, sans quitter Albus du regard.

-Vous devriez faire attention à votre entrejambe, jeune homme, conseilla enfin Mrs. Cropper. Que tout ça ne termine pas comme ça s'est terminé avec Jeremy Thompson.

-Qui... Qui est Jeremy Thompson ? Demanda Albus, bien qu'il n'était pas vraiment sûr de vouloir savoir.

-Qui est Jeremy Thompson ? répéta Ellsworth. Alors là, vieux...

Phebe avait enfoui son visage dans ses mains, rougissant à vu d'œil.

-C'est l'ex de Phebe, reprit Ellsworth. Elle lui a donné un coup de pied tu-sais-où quand ils avaient douze ans. C'est un moyen un peu étrange de rompre avec quelqu'un, si tu veux mon avis.

-Très bien, souffla Phebe. Pour ma défense, si je lui ai donné ce coup de pied, c'est car il avait insulté une de mes amies.

-Comme si c'était une raison valable, fit son frère en riant. Ce type pourrait bien être stérile, maintenant – il a déménage, au faite.

-Et quand on lui a demandé pourquoi elle avait fait ça, elle a juste répondu, 'C'est ce que Lucy Pevensie aurait fait', ajouta sa mère.

À présent, Phebe semblait vouloir se fondre dans les coussins du canapé. Mais Albus ne déchantait pas. À vrai dire, il s'amusait même plutôt bien.

-Qui est Lucy Pevensie ? demanda-t-il alors.

À cette simple question, Phebe se retourna vers lui, l'air sidéré.

- _Qui est Lucy Pevensie_? répéta-t-elle, indignée. C'est...

-La plus grande héroïne que la littérature ait connu, un état d'esprit, le rôle-modèle de toute une génération, bla, bla, bla, coupa Ellsworth. C'est un personnage des Chroniques du Monde de Narnia. Maman lui lisait ça quand elle était petite.

-D'accord, céda Phebe. Très bien. Mais Lucy Pevensie est _plus_ qu'un simple personnage. C'est une source d'inspiration constante, une véritable mine d'or quant à...

-Et c'est reparti, soupira Ellsworth en enfonçant son visage dans sa main.

Mrs. Cropper semblait s'être éclipsée en direction de la cuisine et, face à lui, Ellsworth et Phebe luttaient pour couper la parole l'un de l'autre.

-C'est elle qui m'a donné envie d'aller à Poufsouffle dès que j'ai entendu parlé de cette maison, reprit Phebe. Même si, maintenant, je pense plutôt que c'est une Gryffondor. Quoiqu'il en soit, c'est une honte que tu n'aies jamais lu un seul livre des Chroniques de Narnia, Albus. Je pourrais rompre avec toi rien que pour ça.

-Elle ne plaisante qu'à peine, souffla Ellsworth.

Albus se joignit à lui alors qu'il riait, et même Phebe lui accorda un sourire. Il n'avait jamais vu Phebe aussi passionnée à propos de quelque chose mais, alors qu'elle continuait de parler, ses joues rougissaient légèrement comme si elle dévoilait tout un véritable pan de sa personnalité. Ses yeux brillaient alors qu'elle ne détachait pas son regard du sien, et aucun sourire, mais simplement le sérieux, se lisait sur son visage. Les choses se déroulaient plutôt bien, finalement.

-Est-ce que tu... est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il, une fois la porte refermée.

-Tu plaisantes ? souffla Phebe. Ils t'adorent, Albus.

-Même ton père ? Il n'avait pas l'air très convaincu, reprit-il.

Il faisait complètement nuit, à présent, et la chambre de Phebe n'était éclairée que par les deux petites lampes qu'elle avait allumé en entrant. La maison était silencieuse.

-Il t'aime bien, assura Phebe. Il ne t'a pas montré sa collection de couteaux – c'est bon signe.

-Il a une collection de couteaux ? répéta Albus en pâlissant. Quel type de fromager a une collection de couteaux ?

-Les fromages doivent être protégés, Albus, fit Phebe en riant.

Il s'immobilisa et prit une profonde inspiration en se laissant tomber sur le lit. Phebe lui faisait face, assise sur la chaise de son bureau de bois.

-Je veux juste que les choses se passent bien, marmonna-t-il. Elles _doivent_ bien se passer – je te dois au moins ça.

-Ne t'en fais pas, assura Phebe. Tout se passe bien. Tu assures.

Albus hocha la tête, les yeux dans le vide, sans vraiment y croire. Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment encore. Il pensait et pensait sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

-Mais tu es sûr que ça va ? reprit-elle enfin. Tu avais l'air assez décontracté, aujourd'hui – ce qui est super – mais depuis un mois, tu es bizarre. Un peu... en retrait, tu vois ? Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose dont tu as besoin de parler ?

Albus se mordait la lèvre pour se forcer à rester muet. Bien sûr qu'il s'était passé quelque chose, mais il ne pouvait rien lui dire. Ce ne serait pas franc pour Anson, ni même vis-à-vis de Phebe. Albus resta assis sur le lit encore longtemps sans rien dire, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, il reprenne son souffle. Il en avait marre de lui cacher des choses. Phebe ne méritait pas ça et Albus s'en voulait pour ne pas lui avoir parlé plus tôt pour lui et Anson.

-Oui, dit-il enfin, avec lenteur. Il s'est passé quelque chose.

Mais il n'ajouta rien, alors, après de longues secondes, Phebe reprit la parole :

-Alors ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu savais que Carey Bramer était homophobe ? Du genre... plus que la moyenne ?

-Non, répondit Phebe, le souffle court. Je ne savais pas. Pourquoi ? Il est venu te voir ?

-Il a vu Anson et moi en train de s'embrasser.

Un silence tomba dans la chambre, un lourd et horrible silence, et à présent, Albus avait l'impression de ne plus arriver à respirer, que son cœur se contractait, alors qu'il devinait l'expression de Phebe s'évanouir et son visage se blanchir. Il n'entendait qu'à peine sa faible respiration, quand enfin, Albus trouva le courage de relever les yeux vers elle. Il croisa son regard et aussitôt, Phebe tourna la tête, et écrasa sur sa joue ce qui lui paraissait être une larme.

-Fantastique, dit-elle alors à mi-voix, sa main tremblante alors qu'elle la rabattait sur son visage. Maintenant je... je ne peux rien dire sans passer pour une égoïste.

-Tu n'as pas à dire quelque chose, tenta d'intervenir Albus, sur un ton qu'il voulait rassurant mais qu'il trouvait déplacé. Phebe...

-Je savais que tu sortais avec quelqu'un, j'avais fini par le comprendre, mais... bafouilla-t-elle en évitant son regard. Tu aurais dû me dire que c'était Anson.

-Je sais, souffla Albus. Mais on sortait déjà ensemble quand j'ai appris que tu étais amoureuse de lui.

Il la vit prendre une profonde inspiration, sa poitrine se soulever alors qu'elle fermait les yeux il vit Phebe se prendre la tête entre les mains, des mains blêmes, avant de prendre une plus dure, plus difficile, gorgée d'air.

-Alors pourquoi tu me le dis maintenant ? parvint-elle à dire.

-Car tu devais savoir la vérité, Phebe. Car ce n'était pas humain de te cacher ça...

Elle resta silencieuse et parfaitement immobile face à lui. Ses paupières étaient closes et son visage était enfoui dans sa main, jusqu'à ce qu'un long râle ne s'en échappe. Elle se redressa et s'aida du rebord de son bureau pour se relever.

-D'accord... balbutiait-elle à mi-voix. Très bien... Je vais... Je vais bien.

-Phebe...

-Depuis quand vous sortez ensemble ?

Albus réfléchit avant de répondre. Il avait le regard rivé sur Phebe qui, à présent, ne le quittait pas des yeux. Un regard dur et déterminé qu'il ne lui connaissait pas et qui lui rappelait celui de Mr. Cropper.

-Début de la troisième année, on va dire, répondit-il enfin.

-Et donc... pendant tout ce temps, je... tu...

Elle ne parvint pas à terminer sa phrase, et laissa échapper, à la place, un gémissement alors qu'elle commençait à sangloter. Albus n'avait jamais vu Phebe pleurer, avant, mais cette fois-là le convaincu qu'il voulait que c'en soit la dernière.

-Je pensais juste que... on était assez amis pour ne pas que tu me caches ça, articula-t-elle avec difficulté.

-Je suis désolé, Phebe, je...

Mais il s'arrêta. Albus aurait aimé avoir fait les choses différemment – depuis le début.

* * *

 _O.K., beaucoup de questions : qu'est ce que vous pensez de Harry ? De sa relation avec Albus ? Qu'est ce que vous pensez d'Albus ? Et de Phebe ?_


	35. Chapter 35

_Merci pour vos commentaires sur le chapitre précédent ! :)_

 **Qismat Lothi Louveaune :** _Votons pour Alson, alors ;)_

 **Soyann :** _Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! Je pense que c'est un scénario probable qu'après la guerre, Harry soit dépassé par les événements (je ne l'en blâme pas, d'ailleurs) ; même si c'est très triste et contradictoire avec son caractère (cf. Les Reliques de la Mort, quand il se dispute avec Lupin car il veut abandonner Teddy), mais c'est sûrement une contradiction engendrée par le trauma de la guerre ou quelque chose comme ça. Je pense aussi que c'est Ginny qui est la plus responsable, surtout quand il s'agit délever leurs enfants - à cause de son éducation auprès de sa mère, du fait qu'elle ait une famille nombreuse et qu'elle soit la seule fille (ex. dans l'Ordre du Phénix, elle aide beaucoup au ménage au 12, Square Grimmaurd). Je ne lis pas de fanfictions sur la next-gen (j'en écris plus que j'en lis), mais c'est vrai que Ginny est souvent délaissée par le fandom - à cause de la misogynie et de son rôle dans les films. Enfin. J'aime aussi beaucoup (trop) Albus et Anson et j'espère pour ça que je vais aussi réussir à vous faire aimer Scorbus - mais en théorie, si vous lisez cette fanfiction (qui a d'ailleurs dépassé 10k lectures!), vous shippez déjà. Enfin, la pression n'est pas toujours quelque chose de négatif. Je suis ravie que le chapitre précédent t'ait plus :)_

 **TW :** _Anxiété sociale dans ce chapitre_

* * *

-C'est complètement faux, fit la voix criarde d'Elwood Tow, assis à côté de lui sur le canapé. Chacun fait ce qu'il veut et tu n'as pas à te mêler de...

-Mais tu tues des animaux sans raison, coupa Dominique. Je ne devrais même pas avoir à t'expliquer en quoi c'est mal.

-Tu as vu comment tu parles ? 'Mal', siffla Elwood d'un ton moqueur. Ce n'est pas un génocide, Dom', c'est la chasse.

-Qui a parlé de génocide ? rétorqua Dominique.

Scorpius ne faisait pas attention à eux. Au fil des années, il s'était habitué aux querelles incessantes entre Dominique et Elwood, et il avait fini par décider de ne pas s'en mêler. Après tout, les seules fois où il avait voulu intervenir, il avait fini par faire empirer la situation. Alors, assis sur les épais tapis de la salle commune de Poufsouffle, il dessinait à l'encre noire sa fiche de révision. Scorpius n'était pas si doué que ça en métamorphose, mais il devait admettre que le cours sur les animagi était fantastique.

-De toute façon, on ne peut jamais discuter avec toi, se plaignit Elwood. Tu es infernale quand il s'agit de débattre.

-Tu te fous de moi ? s'écria Dominique, bien que le sourire, sur ses lèvres teintées de violet, ne s'était pas évanoui. C'est _toi_ qui...

Scorpius releva la tête de son bout de parchemin. Dominique était assise sur un des fauteuils de la salle commune, penchée vers Elwood, parlait avec la détermination et la passion avec laquelle il l'avait toujours connu. Pas loin d'elle, Freida Steen avait également ouvert son manuel sur ses genoux, et feuilletait les pages d'un air concentré, ramenant les mèches de ses cheveux noirs et bouclés derrière ses oreilles sans vraiment y prêter attention. Alors que la dispute d'Elwood et Dominique, dont les cheveux roux s'étaient avérés être devenus d'un blond platine à la rentrée scolaire, s'intensifiait, Scorpius croisa le regard et les yeux noirs de Freida et ils échangèrent un sourire.

C'était comme ça depuis quatre ans, maintenant.

-Par Merlin, s'exclama alors Dominique. J'aurais aimé être une cracmolle pour ne pas avoir à supporter ton tissu d'inepties...

-Tissu de _quoi_? répondit Elwood. Bon sang, utilise des mots que tout le monde ici connaît...

-Hé, pourquoi tu ne fermes pas ta gueule, pour une fois, Elwood ?

Augustus se laissa tomber à côté de lui sur le canapé, et, bien qu'il n'avait pas dit ça méchamment – Augustus ne se permettrait pas de dire ça à quelqu'un avec qui il n'était pas ami – Elwood se tut aussitôt.

-En quatre ans, vos sujets de conversation n'ont pas changé, reprit-il. Pourquoi tu ne reconnais simplement pas que tu dis de la merde ?

-Et toc, laissa échapper Dominique, avec un sourire satisfait, en jetant un regard en biais en direction d'Elwood.

-Très bien, souffla celui-ci en se tournant vers Augustus, et en l'ignorant royalement. Tu suggères quoi, comme sujet de discussion ?

-Je ne sais pas... répondit-il. Écoutez un peu les gens autour de vous et vous en aurez des centaines.

Dominique et Elwood ne dirent rien. Un sourire s'esquissait sur les lèvres d'Augustus, et ils demeurèrent silencieux quelques secondes encore, jusqu'à ce que Scorpius sente son regard se poser sur sa nuque.

-J'ai gagné, dit-il avec fierté.

Sa remarque fit sourire Scorpius. C'était la matinée, une matinée froide de janvier, et l'après-midi qui venait, Scorpius devait se rendre à Pré-au-Lard – avec Rose puisque Pré-au-Lard s'était révélé être une tradition pour eux, au fil des trimestres. Il ne leva pas la tête de sa fiche de révision. Scorpius devait demander à Albus d'en faire des schémas explicatifs, à côté – les schémas explicatifs, ça avait presque révolutionné leurs révisions, principalement car c'était ce qu'Albus pouvait comprendre le plus facilement, et aussi car il s'était révélé être vraiment, _vraiment_ bon en dessin – encore meilleur qu'il ne l'admettait lui-même. Il savait aussi qu'Albus pouvait enchanter ces dessins pour les faire bouger – et c'était super cool.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? souffla alors Augustus, mais avant même que Scorpius n'ait pu répondre, il s'était emparé de son bout de parchemin et y jeté un coup d'œil suspicieux, comme on regarderait un objet sur le point d'exploser. Oh non, Scorpius – ne me dis pas que tu fais des fiches de révision ? Tu aurais dû être à Serdaigle...

-En fait, tu devrais en faire, toi aussi, répondit Scorpius, en lui adressant un sourire amusé. Le contrôle est dans deux jours.

Il vit l'expression d'Augustus s'évanouir et laisser place au désarroi. Il laissa la fiche retomber.

-Le contrôle ? Quel contrôle ? demanda-t-il.

-Le contrôle sur les animagi, Augustus, répondit Freida en riant.

-Les anima-quoi ?

Scorpius rit à son tour, mais Augustus ne déchantait pas, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, il le vit prendre une profonde inspiration et s'affaler un peu plus contre le canapé.

-C'est bon, il y a le temps, souffla-t-il, comme pour lui-même. Il reste... demain, et... lundi matin.

-Ça ne va pas marcher, dit Freida, avec sûreté.

-Vraiment ? défia Augustus, déjà amusé.

-Il se pointe en touriste à chaque contrôle et n'a que des Efforts Exceptionnels depuis la première année ne le sous-estime pas, Freida, conseilla Scorpius.

Il vit un air surpris se former sur le visage de Freida, qui décida d'abandonner la conversation et de retourner à son manuel.

-Bref, souffla Augustus. Tu comptes manger à Pré-au-Lard, Scorpius ? Car ton rencard avec Rose est dans une heure et tu devrais te dépêcher si tu veux une bonne place dans la Grande Salle.

-Mon... _rencard_... avec Rose ? répéta Scorpius, sûrement plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu et en s'étranglant à moitié.

Scorpius n'avait pas vraiment repenser à Rose et lui et, d'une certaine manière, il pensait que c'était parce qu'il avait été trop occupé à penser à Rose. Mais Augustus avait presque crié dans la salle commune et, bien que les Poufsouffle n'étaient pas vraiment réputés pour les rumeurs qu'ils lançaient – exception faite d'Ella Gardiner – Scorpius se sentit rougir démesurément.

-Tu devrais te rendre dans la Grande Salle, vieux, répéta Augustus.

-Non, fit Scorpius en reprenant ses esprits et sur un air plus calme. On trouvera de quoi manger à Pré-au-Lard.

-Des sucreries de chez Honeydukes, c'est pas un repas, Scorpius, raisonna-t-il.

-Par Merlin, tu n'es pas ma mère, fit-il en riant, mais d'un rire en demi-teinte et qui s'éteignit vite.

Augustus avait raison à propos de la Grande Salle, cependant, et Scorpius savait qu'il devait quitter la salle commune maintenant s'il voulait avoir un vrai repas. Il s'était rendu compte de ce problème il y a un moment, mais il ne pouvait pas trouver la motivation de quitter la salle commune. Le petit espace de la salle commune, vide, où ne se trouvaient qu'Augustus, Dominique, Elwood et Freida, lui semblait être l'endroit le plus sûr de Poudlard et, bien qu'il ne parlait pas tant que ça à ces deux derniers, il les connaissait depuis quatre ans, et ils lui avaient assuré plusieurs fois qu'ils l'aimaient bien. Scorpius ne pouvait pas en dire de même des centaines et centaines d'élèves, plus âgés ou plus jeunes, mais dans tous les cas, tout aussi effrayants, qui marchaient derrière la porte de la salle.

Il savait que c'était stupide, mais il en avait peur. Son esprit possédait cette horrible sensation, persistant au sein de son esprit, que quelque chose allait lui arriver si jamais il se décidait à sortir de la salle commune. Avec Rose, les choses allaient bien. Mais _seul_? Il ne pouvait même pas y songer. Ça l'embêtait car il avait toujours aimé la compagnie des autres.

Scorpius ne savait même pas comment il allait pouvoir supporter la sortie à Pré-au-Lard entouré d'autant d'inconnus. Il aurait refusé de venir s'il n'avait pas déjà dit oui à Rose lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé de l'accompagner. Scorpius ne savait pas vraiment dire non, non plus.

-Je devrais aller me préparer, dit-il alors en sortant de ses pensées, et en se redressant. Rose est tout le temps en avance.

-Tu vas te préparer pour ton rencard, rectifia Augustus en riant.

Scorpius pressa ses lèvres pour s'empêcher de répondre, bien que son air amusé contrastait avec la colère qui l'avait brièvement saisi. Il se dirigea vers le dortoir.

-Je peux recopier ta fiche, du coup ? demanda Augustus en haussant la voix.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu prends la peine de demander ? rétorqua Scorpius en souriant.

Il entra dans le dortoir, inondé de soleil. Olen était à la Volière et il lui semblait qu'on lui avait dit qu'Howell était avec Elvira – qui ne devait plus être vraiment son ex-petite-amie. Scorpius sortit ses vêtements de sa valise. Il n'avait jamais été très attentif à ce qu'il portait. Mais ça aussi avait fini par changer au fil du temps au fil que sa peur grandissait et il lui parut qu'il passa près d'une heure à décider ce qu'il allait enfiler. Il était près de treize heures quand il ressortit du dortoir. Lorsqu'il retourna dans la salle commune, il y trouva Phebe, assise en tailleur sur le canapé, entre Elwood et Augustus, et prise dans une conversation avec ce dernier et Freida.

-Oh, hé, Scorpius, salua-t-elle en lui adressant un sourire amical, en l'apercevant. Tu vas quelque part ?

-À Pré-au-Lard, avec Rose, répondit-il d'un air jovial, pour masquer sa fatigue.

-Oh, c'est vrai, laissa échapper Phebe. Ton rencard.

-Ce n'est... ce n'est pas un rencard, parvint-il à articuler.

-Si, c'en est un, assura Augustus.

Il échangea un sourire complice avec Phebe. Scorpius s'était immobilisé devant la porte ronde donnant sur les cachots.

-Très bien, j'abandonne, souffla Scorpius. Et toi, Phebe ? Tu n'y vas pas, avec Albus ?

Il était parfaitement au courant de la situation ambiguë dans laquelle Albus était, aussi Scorpius avait enfin réussi à en tirer un sens. Ça l'avait un peu perturbé, au tout début déjà, car Scorpius n'était pas au courant que l'homosexualité était quelque chose qui _existait_. Ça avait un peu révolutionné son esprit, c'était vrai.

Mais Scorpius savait qu'il ne pouvait pas être gay. De ce qu'il avait compris, c'était impossible qu'il soit gay _et_ qu'il ressente ce qu'il ressentait pour Rose. Et comme c'était impossible d'aimer à la fois les garçons et les filles, Scorpius en déduisait qu'il était hétéro – enfin, c'est ce qu'il avait déduit de ce qu'il avait compris. Peut-être encore que les choses étaient plus complexes qu'elles ne le paraissaient, mais ça, Scorpius ne le souhaitait pas – il ne comprenait déjà rien à ce qui se passait

Tout de même, il aurait aimé être au courant de tout ça bien plus tôt. Ça lui aurait fait perdre nettement moins de temps.

-Pas vraiment, répondit Phebe, avec un petit air désolé dans le regard. Albus et moi, on ne se fréquente plus trop, tu sais.

-Oups, laissa échapper Elwood, qui semblait trouver la situation drôle. Gênant.

-Vraiment ? s'exclama Augustus, en se tournant. Tu ne nous l'avais pas dit, Phebe.

-Pourquoi ? fit celle-ci en souriant toujours. Tu veux me demander de sortir avec toi, Purcell.

-Même pas si on était les deux derniers êtres humains sur Terre, répondit celui-ci en riant.

Scorpius sourit, avant de se détourner de la salle commune. Il entra enfin dans les cachots – ils étaient vides, à cette heure-là. Ils étaient vides, mais il tomba très vite sur Rose. Elle eut un air surpris alors qu'il tombait sur elle à l'angle du couloir, et puis un air désolé tandis qu'ils se rentraient dedans.

-C'est pas vrai, Scorpius ! s'exclama-t-elle. Ça va ? Je ne t'ai pas fait mal, j'espère ?

-Non, ça va, assura celui-ci, en se massant l'épaule malgré tout.

Rose paraissait toujours gênée, cependant, d'une légère gêne, mais son sourire l'emporta. Elle le saisit par le bras et l'entraîna en dehors des cachots. Ils atteignirent les portes de chêne et, alors que la foule d'élèves s'épaississait, Scorpius se renfrogna, tâcha de faire disparaître son air inquiet, de paraître un peu plus enthousiaste – il était avec Rose, après tout. Il devait faire un effort pour elle, non ?

Non. Les élèves étaient nombreux, et beaucoup étaient plus grands que lui – même des troisième année étaient plus grands que lui.

-Tu vas bien, Scorpius ? demanda alors Rose, plus bas et avec un air plus inquiet. Tu fais une drôle de tête. Si tu es malade...

-Non, c'est bon, assura-t-il. Juste un peu... j'ai un peu la tête qui tourne. Mais tout va bien.

Rose fronça légèrement les sourcils, mais ne dit rien. Elle accorda un dernier regard à la foule, et à lui, avant d'esquisser un sourire et de rediriger son attention vers lui.

-Peu importe, souffla-t-elle. Je devais te montrer quelque chose...

Avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre, Scorpius se sentit entraîné, non à son déplaisir, loin des élèves. Rose le poussa derrière une statue, dans un renfoncement du mur où personne ne pouvait les voir. Il la vit glisser sa main dans sa poche, d'un geste énergique, et en ressortir un petit écusson, qu'elle déposa dans la paume de sa main, éclairé par les rayons blancs du soleil qui filtraient au travers des crevasses de l'armure.

-Qu'est ce que... commença Scorpius, en retournant l'écusson entre ses doigts.

-C'est un badge, lui souffla Rose, en se saisissant de l'écusson pour le replacer, du bon côté, dans sa main. Il représente un blaireau – il sourit, regarde !

Scorpius se pencha un peu plus sur le badge, dans l'or duquel était forgé le petit animal noir. Son corps et ses pattes s'agitaient avec langueur dans son cadre cuivré, et oui, il souriait, d'une manière sûrement trop humaine son visage se courbait et à l'endroit où devrait se trouver ses lèvres, un sourire s'esquissait calmement et en douceur. Scorpius se retrouva à sourire au blaireau.

Il ne savait pas qu'un blaireau pouvait être si mignon.

-Il m'a fait penser à toi, fit enfin Rose, tout bas, penchée sur son épaule.

-Merci, souffla simplement Scorpius. Je... C'est adorable.

Il plaça le badge à la lumière.

-Tu peux le garder, tu sais, lança Rose en riant. Je l'ai acheté pour toi.

Scorpius dirigea ses yeux vers les siens, et ne put empêcher un sourire de se dessiner sur son visage à son tour. Il était un peu gêné, aussi. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, et il n'avait aucun cadeau pour elle.

Rose se tenait juste à côté de lui et, derrière la statue qui les cachait du reste du monde, Scorpius ne se sentait pas menacé – pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Juste à côté de lui, Rose était si proche qu'il sentait son souffle sur sa joue et sa respiration mourir dans le creux de son oreille, doucement. Il avait presque envie de l'embrasser.

Non, il _avait_ envie de l'embrasser.

Ils restèrent l'un à côté de l'autre et les secondes s'écoulèrent sans qu'aucun d'eux ne disent un mot. Scorpius aurait pu rester dans ce silence, également ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé. Il savait qu'il était amoureux de Rose, maintenant, mais il savait aussi qu'il y avait peu de chance pour qu'elle l'aime en retour. Après tout, il était Scorpius, juste Scorpius qui l'aimerait ? Il était le fils d'un Mangemort, pas si intéressant, gênant, parfois. Il était déjà heureux que Rose veuille de lui comme ami.

Il aurait pu s'en contenter, c'était vrai. Il aimait les choses comme ça. Mais il ne protesta pas quand il sentit la main de Rose se poser avec délicatesse sur son épaule et qu'il sentit son visage se rapprocher du sien, leurs lèvres se mêler alors qu'il laissait ses paupières se fermer.

Elle avait les lèvres douces.

-Donc, est-ce que... chuchota-t-elle en s'éloignant un peu de lui, alors qu'il rouvrait les yeux avec cette même lenteur. Est-ce que tu veux toujours aller à Pré-au-Lard ?

-Tu plaisantes ? On n'annule pas Pré-au-Lard, souffla-t-il.

Il vit un sourire se peindre sur le visage de Rose et sentit sa main glisser dans la sienne. Avec vivacité, d'un geste qui le fit sortir des vapes qui semblaient l'avoir enrobé, ils sortirent de l'ombre de l'armure et s'avancèrent dans le Hall. Et, sur le chemin de Pré-au-Lard, malgré les regards que Scorpius sentait se poser sur eux, il tâcha de se concentrer sur leur étreinte, de se donner de la force et d'en trouver là où il y en avait pas.

Il prit sur lui et tenta d'ignorer les milliers de menace qui l'entouraient, mais il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée. Sûrement pas, s'il avait écouté Augustus et Albus – Augustus et Albus s'étaient un peu imposés comme les garants de sa santé, au fil des semaines qui venaient de passer.

Scorpius était avec Rose, maintenant ils se tenaient la main. Il sentait un feu naître en lui et des milliers d'artifices exploser et imploser. Ça voulait aussi dire qu'il n'était pas gay – puisqu'il sortait avec Rose. Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser de ça.

Il devrait sûrement envoyer une lettre à son père.

-C'est pas vrai ! Retentit la voix perçante d'Hassie Collins, à Honeydukes. Vous sortez ensemble ? Dix gallions que vous sortez ensemble !

-En fait, Hassie, lui dit Rose. Je tiens sa main parce qu'il a froid.

Ça aurait pu être vrai, car le vent de janvier était particulièrement rude cette journée-là. Hassie Collins, que Scorpius se rappelait être la meilleure amie de Rose, ou quelque chose comme ça, était plutôt grande pour son âge – à comprendre par là, qu'elle était plus grande que lui – et ses longs et épais cheveux roux étaient retenus par un bandeau.

-Tu me dois un Nudgefudge, Silas, dit-elle en se tournant vers le garçon qui était à côté d'elle et avec qui elle semblait sortir, tout deux arborant une cravate rouge.

Silas était encore plus grand qu'elle et avait des cheveux cendrés, un sourire enjôleur sur les lèvres.

-Ça coûte trois noises, un Nudgefudge, rétorqua Silas. Tu ne peux pas l'acheter toi-même ?

-Franchement ?! S'exclama Hassie. Tu n'as même pas la décence de respecter un _simple_ pari.

Scorpius vit Silas soupirer d'exaspération et l'entraîner dans les rayons de la boutique.

-Excuse-moi si je ne respecte un stupide pari que toi-même tu m'as imposé...

Ils disparurent à l'angle de la boutique. Scorpius resta concentré, les sourcils froncés à l'endroit où ils avaient disparu.

-Ils... ils sortent ensemble depuis combien de temps ?

-Sept mois vendredi, répondit Rose.

-Ils n'ont... ils n'ont pas l'air de bien s'entendre, commenta-t-il.

-Tu trouves ? demanda Rose. Je ne sais pas... ils ont toujours été comme ça.

-Oh, souffla alors Scorpius. D'accord. C'est juste que... à Poufsouffle, on n'entend pas trop parler des autres Gryffondor – à part les Weasley.

-Évidemment, admit Rose en hochant la tête avec compréhension. Qui ne se lasse pas d'entendre parler de nous ? Tiens, la semaine dernière, j'ai appris dans Sorcière Hebdo que ma couleur préférée était le jaune.

-Ce n'est pas le jaune ? demanda Scorpius en riant.

-Non ! s'écria Rose. C'est le bleu.

-Oh, laissa échapper Scorpius. Je préfère l'orange.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et reprirent leur trajet au sein des rayons de la confiserie.

-Je peux comprendre, en fait, admit Rose. C'est vrai qu'à part moi – et Silas et Hassie, mais ce sont mes meilleurs amis – personne ne se démarque vraiment de Gryffondor. On doit simplement être une génération plus... ralentie.

-Eh bien, répondit Scorpius. Je connais Hassie. Et Silas. Et Carey Bramer. Mais c'est sûrement car je connais Anson.

-Carey se démarque plutôt, en soi, lui apprit Rose. En cours, surtout il nous aide à comprendre les cours de métamorphose – il est vraiment cool plus qu'il ne le paraît.

-Si tu le dis, admit Scorpius en haussant les épaules. Alors, il y a qui d'autres, dans votre maison ?

Rose prit un air penseur quelques instants.

-Almeda Powall, dit-elle alors. Elle est plutôt cool – c'est la fille avec une coupe au carré et des cheveux noirs, tu sais ? Elle est asiatique.

-C'est pas celle qui a réussi à se faire coller plus de deux cent heures, l'an dernier ?

Le visage de Rose se fendit en un rire. Entre ses mains, elle se saisit d'un paquet de pastilles perce-langue, et le retourna entre ses mains avant de lui faire face, amusée.

-Oui, admit-elle. Enfin, c'est plus compliqué que ça. C'était à cause de Zenobia Withers, une des filles de notre dortoir, aussi. En général, si quelqu'un doit perturber le cours, c'est elles.

-Comment ça ?

-Elles parlent tout le temps, Scorpius.

Ils rirent de nouveau. Autour d'eux, la foule s'éclaircissait alors que l'après-midi filait. Entre ses mains, Rose agita le sachet de bonbons.

-Ça te tente ? demanda-t-elle.

-Pour avoir un trou dans la langue pendant plus d'une semaine ? Je ne sais pas, souffla Scorpius.

-Allez, le pressa Rose en souriant avec un air malicieux. Ne fais pas ton botruc, Scorpius.

Il roula des yeux, malgré le fait qu'un sourire s'esquissait sur son visage.

-D'accord, céda-t-il.

Et, d'un air enthousiaste, Rose le traîna par la main jusqu'au comptoir. Scorpius souriait. La boutique était presque vide. Il avait appris qu'il y avait d'autres élèves que les Weasley, à Gryffondor. Et surtout – surtout – il sortait avec Rose.

Pour la première fois depuis un moment, il était véritablement heureux.

* * *

 _Bon. Un chapitre important. Qu'est ce que vous pensez de ce dénouement, qu'est ce que vous pensez de scorose, de Rose, et des Gryffondors dans ce chapitre ?_


	36. Chapter 36

_Merci pour vos commentaires sur le chapitre précédent :)_

 **TW homophobie** _dans ce chapitre_

* * *

Albus se sentait un peu mal à l'aise, en décalage, alors qu'il suivait le groupe d'élèves jusqu'aux tonneaux dans les cachots – les tonneaux menant à la salle commune de Poufsouffle, d'où éclataient déjà les exclamations d'une fête. Il n'avait pas vraiment reparlé à Phebe depuis les vacances de Noël, et tout aussi bien il avait peur que venir ici soit perçu comme un geste de moquerie (même si la fête n'était pas réservée qu'aux Poufsouffles). Mais il savait aussi que c'était peut-être une opportunité pour lui parler qui ne se reproduirait pas.

C'était quelque chose qu'il avait fini par apprendre au fil des années. Enfin, surtout l'année dernière. Retarder une conversation importante ne faisait jamais de bien.

Un des couvercles des tonneaux s'ouvrit. C'était un passage plutôt large et une personne plutôt grosse s'y glisserait sans problème. De là il vit le groupe d'élèves qu'il suivait s'engouffrer dans le passage, et quelques élèves de Poufsouffle se hisser à l'extérieur. Parmi eux, des joueurs de l'équipe de Quidditch – Julia Mayweather, un garçon qui jouait comme batteur, et Phebe, encore essoufflée par le match qui venait d'avoir lieu, ses taches de rousseur devenant des taches claires sur sa peau rougie, ses cheveux blonds emmêlés. Ils discutaient et riaient, même, tous les trois ensemble. Alors que le cachot se vidait, le regard de Phebe croisa le sien. Elle se renfrogna. Elle portait encore l'uniforme, maintenant débraillé, de l'équipe de Poufsouffle, qui lui collait au dos.

Après quelques instants, il la vit s'éloigner des deux autres joueurs et s'approcher de lui. Elle s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demanda aussitôt Phebe.

-Est-ce que... je peux entrer ? se risqua-t-il à demander.

-Ton équipe a perdu, répondit-elle.

-Oui, mais je suis flexible, fit Albus en retour.

Albus ne se souciait pas trop de ce que le reste de sa maison dirait s'il le découvrait ici. À vrai dire, il venait d'apercevoir Amelia Gilbert se dirigeait elle aussi vers les cachots, prise dans une discussion passionnée avec Olen Twaddle, de Poufsouffle, alors ce ne serait sûrement pas un problème.

Phebe garda les sourcils froncés encore un instant, une expression qui ne lui allait pas, et puis sembla se radoucir. Sa remarque parut même la faire sourire.

-Tu m'as menti, reprit-elle après un moment.

-Oui, je sais, répondit rapidement Albus. Je n'aurais pas dû – j'aurais dû te dire la vérité dès le début. Je l'ai compris trop tard... je suis désolé.

Le visage de Phebe se tordit, comme si elle ne savait pas quoi penser.

-J'aurais dû faire les choses différemment, reprit-il. J'aurais dû te dire que je... qu'Anson et moi... ou j'aurais dû en parler avec Anson. Je ne sais pas... je...

-Non, tu ne comprends pas, Albus, dit-elle, sur un ton posé, les yeux rivés vers ses chaussures. Tu m'as menti.

Il resta debout un instant sans comprendre. Et puis Phebe lui tourna le dos.

-Alors ? espéra-t-il malgré tout. Je peux venir ?

-Non, tu restes dans le cachot, répondit Phebe.

-Sérieusement ? s'indigna-t-il. Bon, OK, c'est mérité, mais...

Phebe tapotait déjà sur les couvercles des tonneaux, et le passage se rouvrit. Alors, lentement, Albus redevint silencieux. Il la vit enjamber le rebord du tonneau, mais, au moment où elle allait se laisser tomber, elle se retourna vers lui et lui fit un signe de la main.

-Allez, viens, céda-t-elle.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, mais si tu me mens encore une fois, à propos de n'importe quoi, je te laisse dehors, le menaça-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Albus s'approcha du tonneau. Il rampa dans le tunnel et, alors qu'il avança, il entendait avec plus de force les exclamations et les tapements de pied qui animaient la salle commune. Enfin, il sortit du tunnel.

Autour de lui, l'atmosphère semblait s'embraser alors que le soleil brûlait à l'horizon, ses derniers rayons pourpres mourant sur les lourds rideaux jaunes de la salle commune il faisait chaud, malgré l'hiver dans lequel ils étaient plongés, et autour de lui, il voyait des élèves en chemise, leur pull sur les épaules et leur cape jetée sur une chaise ou bien accrochée autour de leur taille des rires bien trop forts et des sourires bien trop marquées – c'était la joie, voire même l'euphorie, et il aurait sûrement eu l'impression de se noyer s'il n'avait pas lui-même était heureux d'être là.

-OLEVIA ! OLEVIA !

Très vite, Phebe s'éclipsa, et il resta seul. Il ne lui en voulait pas, et il se sentait même heureux qu'elle ne soit pas du genre rancunière – c'était même l'inverse de ça. Mais lorsqu'il la vit s'éloigner dans la foule, il se demanda si elle lui avait complètement pardonné. Il avait peur que ce ne soit pas le cas. Albus repensait en souriant à la dernière soirée – et aussi la première – de ce type à laquelle il avait été invité c'était la victoire d'Alvena Greengrass, lors de la seconde tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, il y a deux ans. Et il s'était senti nettement plus inconfortable, n'osait parler à personne par peur d'être surpris par les professeurs, et était resté avec Rose toute la soirée. Ce soir, il se tenait debout entouré d'inconnus de Poufsouffle, un verre de jus de citrouille à la main, se joignant avec enthousiasme à la cohue générale, sans même se soucier de l'absence de sa cousine ou des avis de ses professeurs.

Il était nettement plus à l'aise qu'il y a deux ans – même s'il restait seul dans un coin de la salle – et il était nettement plus heureux, aussi.

Quoiqu'il en soit, seul et isolé dans la salle commune de Poufsouffle, il rejoignit le seul élève qu'il connaissait : Dominique. Il ne tenta pas de lui parler. En fait, Albus n'avait jamais vraiment été très proche de sa cousine Dominique quand il arriva près d'elle, ils se contentèrent d'échanger un regard, et même un bref sourire.

-PHEBE !

Il l'aperçut alors, descendant les marches du dortoir. Sans grande hésitation, il se mit à siffler tout en battant des mains, joignant les acclamations des élèves l'entourant, dont la plupart (même des troisième année) le dépassait en taille. Elle paraissait gênée par l'attention qu'elle recevait, mais parvint à sourire et, même, à rire. Un des garçons de sa maison, Elwood Tow, la força à lui taper dans la main, et ils rirent en échangeant un bref regard. Elle avait revêtu son pyjama, noué ses cheveux en une tresse, ce qu'Albus comprenait complètement mais qui le faisait un peu rire comparé aux tenus chics et plus habillés des autres membres de son équipe. Il lui tendit le verre de bièraubeurre qu'il avait entre les mains – il n'en boirait pas, de toute façon.

-Alors, tu apprécies la fête ? demanda Phebe avec un sourire, sans s'attarder sur Albus.

-Oui, répondit Dominique en esquissant un sourire. Et toi, tu apprécies les applaudissements ?

-Un peu trop forcés pour moi, mais ça va, on s'y fait, lui dit Phebe en souriant.

-Oh, je vois, laissa-t-elle échapper en riant, pressant amicalement son épaule contre la sienne. Tu es déjà une membre des Harpies de Holyhead.

Albus savait que Dominique ne plaisantait qu'à moitié, et il espérait que Phebe le savait. Elle était vraiment douée, et elle le rappelait à tout le monde dès qu'elle avait une batte entre les mains. Albus espérait que son talent finirait par être reconnue – c'est ce qu'elle méritait.

La gloire. Pas l'attention permanente et étouffante qui allait avec. Son regard allant de Phebe à Albus, Dominique trouva ça plus sage de s'éclipser. La gêne s'installa alors. Les yeux de Phebe se noyaient dans son verre de bièraubeurre, et Albus s'intéressait aux coutures de la tapisserie qui occupait le mur face à lui.

-Ta petite-amie est une championne, dit alors Phebe, comme pour briser le glace en buvant une gorgée de bièraubeurre.

-Ex-petite-amie, rappela Albus en tentant un sourire.

Son air s'aggrava et Phebe se pencha un peu plus vers lui. Il voyait bien qu'elle était fatiguée, qu'elle avait sûrement envie d'être seule, ou ailleurs, ou juste pas avec lui, et Albus ne lui demandait pas de tenir une conversation sérieuse avec lui. Mais il savait qu'elle ferait naturellement l'effort – ça, c'était son côté Poufsouffle.

-On va vraiment faire ça, alors ? demanda-t-elle.

-C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire, répondit Albus, en s'appuyant sur la table dressée derrière lui. Anson ne va pas très bien en ce moment, et je ne veux pas qu'il se sente seul. Je veux... Je veux être là pour lui, tu vois ?

-Je comprends, lui dit Phebe, et un pincement sembla crisper son visage à la mention du nom d'Anson. C'est cool de ta part. En fait – et ne le prend pas mal – j'aurai pensé que tu essaierais de sauver ta peau en premier. Enfin, Albus... tu sais que si on 'rompt' officiellement, les rumeurs comme quoi tu es gay vont être relancer avec encore plus de force qu'auparavant ?

-Je sais, admit-il. Mais je... je pense que je suis prêt. Pour Anson. Je suis prêt à faire ça pour lui.

Alors, doucement, il vit un petit sourire encourageant s'esquisser sur les lèvres de Phebe. Elle but une nouvelle gorgée de bièraubeurre.

-Très bien, souffla-t-elle. Tu as raison. C'est... C'est la bonne chose à faire. Et c'est très courageux de ta part. J'ai déjà commencé à... 'préparer le terrain' avec les autres Poufsouffle, de toute manière. Alors, on ferait ça quand ? Ce soir ?

-Non, pas ce soir, répondit Albus. Ce soir, c'est ta soirée, Phebe.

Et, alors qu'il parlait, il se saisit d'une autre chope de bièraubeurre et se risqua même à en boire une gorgée. Elle avait le même goût horrible qu'il avait connu une année auparavant, mais pour ce soir, ça semblait passer un peu mieux.

-Oh, Albus, tu es là !

Augustus apparut derrière la table, aussi essoufflé qu'un membre de l'équipe, bien que Albus savait qu'Augustus ne pratiquait que des sports d'extérieur : la course, le foot, ou encore le Quidditch. Il le savait même que trop bien, car c'était souvent lui qui devait lui tenir compagnie pendant ces séances et, le plus souvent, attraper des crampes et des points de côté.

-En chaire et en os, répondit Albus en se tournant vers lui, souriant.

-Enfin... plus en os qu'en chaire, intervint Phebe. Tu n'es pas vraiment un épais gabarit.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'y pouvais pas grand chose, lui souffla Albus.

-Oui, enfin, j'en ai parlé avec ta mère, et...

Phebe parlait d'une voix un peu plate et sans grand entrain, et Albus sentit le malaise peser sur lui.

-Avec ma mère ? répéta Albus, sentant la gêne serrer sa gorge. Tu as parlé avec ma mère ? Ne crois pas ce qu'elle te dit, c'est ma _mère_. Elle trouve tout le temps que je mange pas assez, même si je me ressers trois fois.

Il vit Phebe ouvrir une première fois la bouche, s'apprêtant à répondre, mais l'arrivée soudaine de Freida Steen, dont Albus ne perçut que les épais cheveux noirs et l'uniforme jaune, alors qu'elle arrivait à ses côtés.

-Tu ne vas pas rester dans ton coin toute la soirée, Phebe, lui souffla-t-elle en riant – elle avait l'air d'avoir déjà bu au moins un verre, vu le sourire démesuré sur son visage. Tu sais que Thomas Braxley veut un autographe ?

Phebe ne lui rendit pas son regard, et Albus la vit retenir un sourire avec la plus grande des difficultés, alors que lui-même souriait en la voyant ainsi. Enfin, elle céda et se retourna vers Freida.

-Vraiment ?

Freida hocha fébrilement de la tête, avant de l'entraîner par le bras avec vigueur dans la foule, derrière elle.

-On se voit plus tard, Albus, s'exclama une dernière fois Phebe avant de disparaître.

Il souriait – bien qu'il savait que c'était suspect. Ils étaient sensés avoir rompu, après tout. Et puis Augustus prit place à côté de lui, et ils restèrent debout, adossés contre la table de bois.

-Thomas Braxley ? répéta Augustus. Si j'étais toi, je ferais attention, vieux – ce type est un tombeur. Sourire parfait, cheveux parfaits, visage parfait – et c'est même pas un connard.

-Vraiment ? souffla Albus. C'est lequel ?

Augustus tendit le bras en direction d'un des coins de la salle commune, dans l'angle près de la cheminée, sur le montoir de bois de laquelle de petites figurines de blaireaux dansées. Là, un garçon, plus grand que la moyenne, et surtout, plus grand que lui, était entouré d'un groupe d'élèves il avait au moins un an de plus, des cheveux noirs et une peau constellée de taches de rousseur, lui aussi – c'était peut-être un truc de Poufsouffle. Hugo et Dominique aussi en avaient, et ils étaient à Poufsouffle.

-Il n'a que des O, et il est plus beau que moi, reprit Augustus, avec un air clairement dédaigneux, à présent. J'ai entendu dire que Dominique et lui avaient même passé... passé quelques temps ensemble. Une chance qu'il soit irlandais et qu'on ne comprenne pas la moitié de ce qu'il raconte.

-Je suis sûr que c'est même pas intéressant.

-C'est absolument pas intéressant, admit Augustus.

Il lui tendit un verre de bièraubeurre, et il se força un peu à en boire. Alors que la soirée continuait, que les élèves continuaient de bouger, ils restèrent près de la table qui croulait sous les plats Albus avait assisté à plusieurs soirées, la plupart du temps dans la salle commune de Serpentard – à Gryffondor, en certaines occasions, aussi. Mais aucune d'entre elles n'avaient été aussi garni en nourriture que celle-ci. À vrai dire, le fait que la salle commune de Poufsouffle se trouvait juste à côté des cuisines devait aider.

C'était sûrement pour ça que les bouteilles de bièraubeurre étaient innombrables entre les plats, que les bouteilles de whisky pur-feu étaient, elles aussi, nombreuses, près des verres de jus de citrouille.

-Anson n'est pas là ? demanda Augustus, parlant un peu fort pour couvrir le grondement des voix et de la musique qui montait de plus en plus.

-Non, il n'a pas voulu venir, répondit Albus sur le même ton. Il était fatigué.

-Oh, je vois, dit simplement Augustus. Scorpius aussi était crevé. Je crois qu'il s'est _évanoui_ sur ses draps, en rentrant du match. Il est plutôt fragile.

Albus se surprit à rire. Près de la table, ils étaient un peu à l'écart du cœur de la soirée, leur solitude brisée que par moments par les allées et retours de certains élèves.

-On est en quatrième année, justifia Albus. Tout ceux qui veulent encore avoir de bonnes notes sont crevés.

-Pas forcément, répondit Augustus. Je suis en pleine forme et j'ai eu un Optimal en Métamorphose, l'autre jour.

-Oui, mais ça, c'est parce que tu n'es pas un être humain, Augustus, dit Albus en riant.

Albus s'était toujours bien entendu avec Augustus. Ça s'arrêtait là. Il était sympa, il devait le reconnaître. Ils restèrent face à face un moment, mais Augustus ne laissa pas le silence s'installer il l'entraîna par le bras au bout de la table et se saisit d'une chope en verre.

-Tiens, dit-il en versant le contenu d'une des bouteilles à l'intérieur. Goûte ça. C'est mon cousin qui me l'a fait découvrir. Du whisky pur-feu mélangé à du xérès et deux pincées de menthe. C'est pas mal, franchement.

Il lui plaqua la chope dans les mains avant qu'il n'ait pu parler. Albus regarda un instant la chope, qui lui glaçait les mains, et le liquide fumant à l'intérieur, avant de relever un regard méfiant à Augustus.

-Cul-sec, Albus, l'incita celui-ci en souriant. C'est pas comme si tu devais en prendre cinq shots – ça m'est arrivé, ça, une fois.

-Très bien, souffla-t-il alors. Je te fais confiance, Augustus – j'espère juste que c'est pas un philtre d'amour.

Il l'entendit rire avant de s'exécuter, avec des gestes mal assurés. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il buvait de l'alcool. C'était sûrement la première où il buvait de l'alcool aussi fort, par contre. Augustus avait l'air de si connaître. Il se demandait s'il faisait ça souvent. Le liquide brûlait et il le sentit couler dans sa gorge, mais déjà, il le sentit lui redonner une certaine énergie, et, d'un côté, lui donner confiance. Il n'avait plus vraiment peur de la chope, maintenant.

-J'ai entendu dire que Scorpius sortait avec Rose, reprit alors Albus. Il ne m'en a pas parlé – on n'a plus vraiment le temps d'avoir de vraies conversations. Tu sais quelque chose ? Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Ils sortent vraiment ensemble ?

-C'est vrai, admit Augustus, lentement, en se servant deux verres de whisky pur-feu un pour lui et un pour Albus, qu'il lui donna dès qu'il eut reposé la chope vide. Mais ils sont plutôt discrets pour le moment... enfin... 'discret'. Tout le château était au courant qu'ils sortaient ensemble avant même que ce soit le cas, mais c'est pas la question.

-Je vois, marmonna Albus. Ça fait tout le temps ça... avec nous. Quand Roxanne a commencé à sortir avec ce type de Serdaigle, c'était comme si on l'avait su des semaines avant que ça n'arrive vraiment.

-Hé, va pas trop vite, Albus, souffla Augustus. C'est laquelle, Roxanne ?

Il laissa échapper un rire, tout en continuant de boire le verre de whisky.

-Roxanne, c'est la fille de mon oncle George et de ma tante Angie – tu sais, des Harpies de Holyhead. Gryffondor, cheveux noirs, peau noire.

-Oh, marmonna Augustus. Oui, je vois.

Ils échangèrent un sourire. Albus ne savait pas quelle heure il était, mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas s'éterniser ici.

-Et toi et Dominique ? demanda-t-il alors. Tu... Tu veux encore sortir avec elle ?

Augustus haussa les épaules. Il parut tout de suite moins à l'aise.

-Je pense qu'elle sait. Je pense que tout le monde le sait, maintenant, mais... tu sais, elle n'a sûrement pas l'impression que j'existe... bon, c'est un peu normal, aussi. Je suis ami avec Albus Potter, Rose Weasley, Scorpius Malefoy, la meilleure batteuse de tout Poudlard, et Anson – qui doit sûrement être l'élève qui a reçu le plus de retenus depuis des années.

Albus se surprit à rire doucement. Il n'avait pas tord.

-Personne ne se soucie d'Augustus Purcell, ajouta-t-il alors. Mais c'est pas grave... peut-être qu'un jour, elle m'adressera la parole.

-Elle t'adresse déjà la parole, lui dit Albus. Vous êtes dans la même maison depuis quatre ans, vous étiez assis à côté en botanique l'an dernier !

-Ouais, marmonna Augustus, un air abattu dans la voix. Je devrais sûrement être heureux qu'elle veuille bien être mon amie. Enfin... c'est la vie, hein ? Et toi, avec Anson, ça fait combien de temps ?

Albus manqua de recracher le contenu de son verre. Sa gorge le brûlait. Ses lèvres le brûlaient. C'était soit le whisky – qu'il s'empressa de terminer – soit la surprise. Sûrement les deux. Il reposa le verre en un bruit sec sur la table de bois, et s'en saisit d'un autre sans même y penser plus d'une seconde. La musique était très forte et lui battait aux oreilles, à présent. La première fois qu'il avait bu du whisky – avec James – il n'avait pas trouvé ça si bon. Maintenant, il trouvait qu'il avait eu tord. Le liquide brûlait et rafraîchissait ses veines, renouvelait ses pensées. Enfin, il se retourna vers Augustus, tenta de mettre au clair son esprit endolori par la musique et les rires.

-C'est un peu compliqué. On va dire... un an et cinq mois. Comment tu sais ?

-Anson me l'a dit cet été, répondit-il simplement, avec un haussement d'épaule. Pas grand chose de nouveau. Il m'avait déjà dit qu'il était gay en première année, et je savais qu'il était amoureux de toi depuis la deuxième – ça crevait les yeux.

Albus sentit ses joues prendre une légère teinte rosée, mais il reprenait déjà un autre verre de whisky – car du courage et de la confiance, il en aurait besoin s'il devait avoir une conversation de ce type avec Augustus. Albus se sentait un peu gêné – il ne savait pas qu'il connaissait autant de choses sur lui. Et puis... il avait l'air de mieux connaître Anson qu'Albus, ce qui l'agaçait un petit peu, et lui laissait une impression désagréable dans l'estomac – un pincement. Mais il se sentait flatté, et il dût s'empêcher de rougir, car... _Anson était vraiment amoureux de lui depuis la deuxième année ?_

-Vraiment ? s'exclama-t-il, sûrement plus fort qu'il ne le crut, et ce fut tout ce qu'il parvint à trier des milliers de pensées qui l'assaillaient. Anson t'a dit tout ça ?

-Hé, c'est un de mes amis les plus proches, se justifia Augustus en riant. Vas-y plus doucement sur l'alcool, Albus, tu n'as pas l'air très bien, si tu veux mon avis.

Il haussa les épaules et finit son verre. Albus n'était pas du genre à parler de son ressenti, ou de ses émotions, ou de... ou de tout ce genre de trucs. Encore moins de ses émotions _romantiques_ , encore moins de ce qu'il ressentait pour Anson. Ce n'était pas quelque chose auquel il était habitué.

Alors oui, si le verre de whisky pur-feu pouvait un peu l'aider à ne pas passer pour un idiot auprès d'Augustus, il allait le boire après tout, il savait vaincre une migraine.

oOo

Sa tête était sur le point d'exploser et Albus avait, en gros, l'impression que chaque partie de son cerveau était passé au rouleau-compresseur. Il eut un gémissement et porta presque instinctivement sa main à son crâne alors que Rose laissait retomber son manuel de métamorphose sur la table de bois.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda aussitôt Scorpius, qui l'accompagnait, en se laissant tomber face à Albus, et en voyant les couleurs blêmes de son visage.

-Albus s'est prit une cuite, émergea aussitôt la voix, forte, d'Augustus.

-Quoi ? protesta aussitôt celui-ci. C'est faux.

Pour toute réponse, Augustus se rapprocha de lui et se contenta de taper dans ses mains. Ils étaient dans la Grande Salle, c'était le matin, et il avait bien l'impression qu'il était sur le point de mourir – sans exagération aucune.

-Fais ça encore une fois et ce sera la dernière chose que tu fera avant que je t'étripe, Purcell, dit-il d'une voix atone.

Celui-ci lui répondit par un rire. Et puis Phebe arriva dans la Grande Salle.

La nouvelle de leur rupture s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre – autant au sens figuré qu'au sens propre, vu les centaines de discussion qui avaient éclaté à ce sujet depuis que Phebe avait commencé à faire comprendre, autour d'elle, qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble. Et si Albus n'avait pas été aussi préoccupé par la migraine qui assaillait son cerveau, les dizaines de regard qu'il sentait posé sur lui, et les murmures qu'il sentait être dirigé à son encontre, l'aurait sûrement dérangé.

Phebe suivit Freida Steen et Dominique Weasley jusqu'à la table de Poufsouffle, sans même lui accorder un regard – ça valait mieux comme ça. Albus n'avait jamais rompu avec quelqu'un (et il en était heureux, car s'il devait rompre avec quelqu'un, ce serait avec Anson, et rien que d'y penser lui retourner l'estomac), mais il devinait que prendre son petit-déjeuner avec son ex était étrange.

Anson aussi était là. Il était assis à la table de Serpentard, avec quelques élèves de leur maison. Il ne lui parlait pas non plus. Ils avaient convenu qu'ils ne devraient pas trop se voir. Ça lui faisait mal – _vraiment_ mal – mais Albus comprenait. Ça ne devait pas être facile pour lui. Il comprenait enfin ce qui avait motivé Scorpius, en première année, lorsqu'il voulait à ce point parler à James pour tenter d'améliorer les choses.

Albus aussi voulait aller voir Carey, mais ce n'était certainement pas pour une discussion. Il voulait lui jeter des sorts, lorsqu'il le croisait dans les couloirs, et l'unique pensée que ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses l'en empêcher.

-Vraiment ? s'exclama alors Rose, mi-impressionnée mi-réprobatrice. Tu veux dire... Albus, tu étais à la soirée d'hier _sans_ moi ?

-Tu n'avais qu'à le dire, si tu voulais venir, grommela-t-il.

-Non, ça va, répondit Rose en esquissant un sourire. Juste que... ça m'étonne.

-Moi aussi, intervint alors Scorpius, dont l'inquiétude perçait dans la voix. Tu es sûr que ça va, Albus ? S'il y a quelque chose que je peux faire...

-Non, ça va, assura-t-il.

-Tu devrais te reposer, reprit Scorpius. On est dimanche – si j'étais toi, je dormirais...

-Tu n'es pas moi, Scorpius, coupa Albus, un peu plus sèchement qu'il aurait voulu. Merci, mais... ça ira.

Aussitôt, il s'en voulut l'expression de Scorpius s'affaissa et il demeura silencieux. Il avait blessé Scorpius. Il se demandait comment une personne humaine pouvait blesser volontairement Scorpius, et ça lui fit un peu mal au cœur, mais aussitôt, son mal de tête le reprit avant qu'il n'ait pu se rattraper.

Albus enfonça son visage dans la paume de sa main, et hasarda son regard sur les personnes qui l'entouraient – Scorpius et Rose, assis l'un à côté de l'autre, et Augustus, en train de rire doucement en buvant de brèves gorgées de café. Il devina la main de Rose se glisser dans celle de Scorpius, sous la table, se lover autour d'elle, et pendant un bref instinct, il eut envie de vomir – une véritable envie de vomir. Il n'avait pas parlé de Rose avec Scorpius. Il n'avait pas vraiment eut le temps de parler à Scorpius. Et ça l'énervait. Ça l'énervait et ça le dégoûtait, car... _Rose et Scorpius_. Non. Impossible. C'était...

Il détourna le regard avant que leur vue ne lui devienne trop insupportable. Il lui semblait entendre les voix de Phebe, Freida et Dominique, un peu plus loin.

-Anson n'est pas là ? demanda alors Scorpius, en jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule, à la table de Serpentard où il était assis.

Et Albus retint avec difficulté un soupir. L'espace d'un instant, il réalisa qu'il était le seul, avec Phebe, à être au courant de ce qui se passait avec Anson. Et l'idée qu'il devrait tout expliquer à Scorpius – et ça allait le mettre mal à l'aise, car c'était un sujet qui l'énervait et le rendait triste, aussi – s'ajoutait à sa fatigue. Albus était exténué. Alors, pour une fois, il s'arrêta, se redressa légèrement et poussa un profond soupir.

-Non, répondit-il simplement. C'est un peu compliqué.

-Pourquoi ?

La voix de Rose la fit se figer. Son regard tomba dans celui de sa cousine, qui manifestait sa curiosité habituelle. Albus resta muet. Il savait qu'il en avait trop dit, et son regard passait de Scorpius, à Rose, à Augustus, à Scorpius c'était la seule qui ne savait pas, il venait de le réaliser.

Et Augustus riait un peu moins, derrière sa tasse, alors que Scorpius n'osait pas prendre la parole. Rose ne détachait pas son regard du sien. Alors, pour la contenter, Albus parvint à formuler ce qui l'inquiétait depuis des semaines, maintenant, et qu'il n'avait même pas oser admettre à lui-même :

-Anson et moi, on va peut-être rompre.

Il vit l'étonnement et la surprise, l'interrogation et même le doute, passer sur le visage de Rose.

-Attends... souffla-t-elle avec lenteur. Attends... Quoi ?

-Carey Bramer nous a vu en train de nous embrasser, et il n'a pas spécialement apprécié, alors... reprit Albus.

Il sentit sa gorge se nouer malgré le détachement de son ton – le détachement qu'il s'efforçait de laisser percevoir dans sa voix malgré les larmes qui menaçaient de se former dans ses yeux. Et les milliers de questions qui brûlaient les lèvres de Rose ne l'aidaient pas. Loin de là.

-Tu sors avec Anson ?

-Depuis l'an dernier, oui mais c'est pas ça qui importe...

-Ça ne surprend que moi ? Et Phebe, elle était...

-Oui, Phebe le sait, interrompit Albus, plus pâle encore alors qu'il sentait la fatigue et la douleur le frappait de nouveau. Scorpius aussi, et Augustus... apparemment.

-Donc, je suis la seule...

-C'est un peu ça, oui.

-Et tu n'as pas pensé que je devais être au courant ?

-Tu n'as pas pensé que je devais savoir pour toi et Scorpius non plus.

Il releva enfin les yeux vers Rose alors que celle-ci redevenait silencieuse. Elle était toujours assise à côté de Scorpius, en une proximité qui le répugnait, et paraissait blessée, à présent. Il avait peut-être dit ça un peu trop sèchement, et à présent, même Augustus n'osait pas bouger ou prendre la parole. Albus parvint à pousser un soupir. Il se sentait horriblement mal à l'aise, assis parmi tout ces élèves, dont la plupart le dévisager, dont l'autre part parlait de lui. Les places étaient désertées autour d'eux. Et il avait parlé à voix plutôt basse. Il ne se souciait pas d'avoir été entendu.

Et puis, d'après Phebe, beaucoup de gens étaient déjà au courant.

-Donc, tu es... reprit Rose.

-Hé, tu sais quoi ? Je ne suis pas d'humeur à ça. Si tu as des questions à poser, parles-en à Scorpius... enfin, si ça ne te dérange pas de...

-Non, c'est bon, Al', lui dit ce dernier. Je peux essayer de lui expliquer ce que j'ai compris – tu dois aller te reposer.

Un maigre sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, qu'Albus lui rendit.

-Merci, souffla-t-il en se levant.

Il délaissa la table et s'avança vers les portes de bois. Derrière lui, il sentait la discussion reprendre entre Scorpius et Rose, encore plus confuse qu'il y a dix minutes.

Et quand il arriva enfin face à l'entrée du Hall, il se retrouva au même niveau qu'Anson, et se risqua même à lui adresser la parole.

-Où est-ce que tu vas ?

-Bibliothèque, répondit Anson en un chuchotement. Avec Amelia et Jeremiah – et toi ?

-Salle commune. Est-ce que je peux... je peux venir ?

Anson s'arrêta et se laissa dépasser par les autres élèves de son groupe. Le Hall était empli d'élèves, qui venaient et sortaient de la Grande Salle en un flux perpétuel, et dont la plupart semblait faire un détour autour d'eux – autour de lui.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit enfin Anson, en soutenant avec difficulté son regard.

-D'accord, répondit Albus. C'est pas grave... je comprends.

Il comprenait vraiment. Mais Anson avait l'air tellement fatigué qu'il n'était pas sûr qu'il ait les idées claires.

-J'ai l'impression qu'ils me regardent, reprit Anson, en balayant le Hall du regard et en s'arrêtant brièvement sur chaque groupe d'élèves.

-Je sais, lui dit Albus. Phebe me disait la même chose, quand on sortait ensemble.

-Donc, c'est vrai... marmonna Anson. Vous... Vous avez rompu ?

-Oui, répondit-il. C'est mieux comme ça.

Il n'avait pas dit à Anson que Phebe était amoureuse de lui c'était peut-être plus le cas, maintenant. Dans tous les cas, il comprenait bien que Phebe n'aimerait pas qu'il soit au courant.

-Tu n'étais pas obligé... tenta de protester Anson.

-Anson, coupa-t-il alors. C'est mieux comme ça, je t'assure et ça ne me dérange pas.

Alors, avec lenteur, il vit les commissures des lèvres d'Anson tressaillir, comme s'il était sur le point de sourire. Mais il se retint de justesse, en voyant les masses d'élèves qui venaient et partaient, encore et toujours, de la Grande Salle. Alors, il se contenta de rester loin de lui.

-J'aimerais pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras, souffla alors Anson, en un murmure.

-Tu pourrais, ne put s'empêcher de répondre Albus. Je ne 'sors' plus avec Phebe, maintenant. Si tu veux, on pourrait...

Sa voix s'éteignit lorsqu'il croisa le regard d'Anson, et l'expression à la fois apeurée et paniquée sur son visage.

-Non, Albus, je... souffla-t-il. Je ne pense pas que... Je ne peux pas... Je... J'ai encore des trucs à régler avant de pouvoir faire ça, d'accord ?

-Je vois, marmonna-t-il en retour. Je comprends. Si c'est à cause de Carey, je peux aller lui parler, si tu...

-Non, coupa Anson. Reste en dehors de ça. C'est peut-être un peu douloureux à dire, mais... tu ne ferais qu'empirer les choses.

Albus resta muet, et immobile.

-Oui, marmonna-t-il. Je vois. Mais je veux juste que tu saches que si j'ai décidé de rompre avec Phebe, c'est pour pouvoir...

-Ça, c'est parce que tu es une pédale, Potter.

Albus sentit ses pensées se glacer alors qu'il se retournait pour apercevoir le visage d'un garçon qu'il ne connaissait pas, une cravate rouge et or autour du cou. Il était plus grand que lui, mais là encore, la plupart des gens l'étaient mais il était grand d'une manière imposante, et au regard en biais qu'il lui accorda, perdu dans son groupe d'amis, Albus dut admettre qu'il prit légèrement peur.

-Pardon ? réussit-il à dire d'une voix pâle.

Il vit le garçon et son groupe s'arrêter, alors qu'ils leur faisaient dos, à présent. Il se retourna vers lui. Il avait des cheveux blonds en bataille et des yeux gris, et il avait l'air – Albus voulait insister sur le _avait l'air_ – riche à la manière dont il portait ses vêtements, à la façon dont il se retourna vers lui et dont il balaya son groupe d'amis du regard. Il avait l'air d'une version plus arrogante de James, ce qui était difficile, étant donné que James était assez arrogant.

Les masses d'élèves se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle avaient fini par ralentir et s'immobiliser dans le Hall car Albus était le genre de personne qu'on remarquait par son nom de famille, et le garçon, qui qu'il soit, était le genre de personne qu'on remarquait par son attitude.

-'Pardon ?' répéta le garçon, plus à ses amis qu'à Albus ou au reste des personnes qui les regardaient, à présent.

Albus entendit un rire comme survoler le Hall. Il serra son poing, tenta d'ignorer les rougeurs qui montaient à son visage.

-Est-ce qu'on se connaît ? souffla alors Albus. Non, car je ne sais même pas ton nom et tu me parles comme si on était amis depuis dix ans.

-Hum... laissa échapper le garçon. Non. Désolé, même si j'en avais la possibilité, je ne voudrais pas être ton ami. Je ne fréquente pas n'importe qui, _moi_.

Albus sentait son sang bouillir dans ses veines, alors que le Hall tombait dans un silence profond. Il s'efforça de rester silencieux il s'efforça de ne rien dire, car il savait que s'il répondait, rien d'intelligent ne franchirait ses lèvres.

Il resserra encore son poing, et, face à son mutisme, un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du garçon, qui se retourna, cette fois, aux autres élèves qui se trouvaient dans le Hall.

-Pathétique, cracha-t-il alors. C'est pathétique que l'Élu est un fils comme toi. À sa place, je t'aurais jeté dans une rivière dès que j'en avais l'occasion.

Là encore, il parvint à rester silencieux. Il lui semblait que sa main tremblait, maintenant.

-Qui à Poudlard n'a jamais entendu une seule des rumeurs concernant Albus Potter et sa non moins fameuse pédérastie, reprit le garçon, et il lui semblait clair, maintenant, qu'il continuait de parler plus pour les autres que pour lui. C'est qui, ce garçon, Al' ? Il a l'air aussi stupide que toi – ça doit sûrement être avec lui que tu fais tout ces trucs dégueulasses.

Il sentit Anson tressaillir, derrière lui, et d'un geste instinctif, Albus porta sa main à sa cape et, d'un geste vif, en sortit sa baguette. Il vit la foule d'élèves, qui les entouraient, reculer d'un pas. Et, un bref instant, il lui sembla que le garçon prit peur lui aussi. Mais aussitôt, son sourire revint, amusé et dépité, un peu.

-Tu ne...

-Tu dis un mot de plus et je te promets que je n'hésiterais pas à te stupéfixer, coupa Albus, d'une voix forte.

C'est avec un soupir, qu'il comprenait être voulu dérisoire mais qui trahit la panique, que le garçon lui répondit. Et il sortit sa baguette, à son tour, et là encore, les élèves reculèrent d'un pas. Anson aussi reculait, plus doucement, et sans les quitter des yeux.

Le garçon devait bien être en septième année et Albus ne réalisait que maintenant à quel point c'était stupide.

-J'aimerais vraiment te voir essayer.

Il entendit plus qu'il ne vit les éclairs fendre l'air et la statue tomber en un bruit métallique sur le sol de pierre. Il entendit quelques cris, il vit quelques élèves quitter le Hall en courant, d'autres se protéger la tête, la foule se dissiper. Lentement, Albus abaissa ses bras, dont il se protégeait le visage. Il n'avait rien. C'était sûrement miraculeux, mais il n'avait rien.

La baguette en bois du garçon avait roulé sur le sol et lui-même était à terre. Anson avait disparu, et près des portes de chêne, il vit l'air admiratif de sa cousine. Dominique se tenait debout près de la Grande Salle, les bras croisés aux côtés de Freida Steen. Et puis il vit Phebe se relever.

-La prochaine fois, je ne te frapperais pas avec mon poing, mais avec ma batte, et je t'assure que ce ne sera pas dans le visage, s'exclama-t-elle, penchée vers le garçon.

Il ne lui répondit que par un gémissement. Albus ne pouvait détacher les yeux de Phebe qui, quand elle l'aperçut, fit apparaître un grand sourire sur son visage. Oui, elle avait l'air fière d'elle.

Elle en avait le droit.

-Par Merlin... ne parvint-il qu'à articuler. C'était _quoi_ ça ?

-Ça, Albus, répondit Phebe, en souriant toujours. C'est ce que Lucy Pevensie aurait fait.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent encore plus, alors que Phebe s'était redressée au milieu du Hall. Elle donna un dernier léger coup du pied en direction du garçon, qui ne remua que faiblement.

-Donc, tu ne m'en veux plus ? demanda Albus d'une petite voix.

Le regard de Phebe s'agrandit sous l'étonnement. Elle désigna le garçon, à ses pieds.

-Je viens de tabasser un type pour toi, lança-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ?

Albus s'apprêta à répondre, mais fut interrompu.

-Mrs. Cropper, s'exclama une voix, émergeant de l'autre bout du Hall. Qu'est ce qui vient de se passer ?

Albus tourna son regard vers le professeur Dunn, accessoirement directeur de la maison Poufsouffle, qui se tenait face à eux. Il vit Dominique, Freida et Phebe l'imiter, et Phebe se mordre la lèvre.

-D'accord, marmonna celle-ci, comme à elle-même. J'aurai sûrement pu prévoir ça.

* * *

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis!_


	37. Chapter 37

_Merci à_ **Kelewan** _et_ **Maxine3482** _pour leurs reviews :)_

* * *

-Il y va ?

-Il y va.

-Je te parie qu'il va se dégonfler.

-Non, pas cette fois – il a l'air déterminé et je crois en lui.

-Tu dis juste ça car tu ne veux pas me donner cinq gallions.

-Vraiment ? intervint subitement Howell Fidget. Vous êtes vraiment en train de parier sur _ça_?

-Pourquoi pas ? souffla Elwood. On a bien parié sur toi et Elvira, et résultat, je me suis fait quatre noises.

-Je suis pas vraiment bon aux paris, admit Scorpius, avec un sourire modeste.

-Vous aviez parié sur Elvira et moi ? s'exclama Howell. C'est...

-Plus précisément, intervint Elwood. J'avais parié sur 'vous vous remettrez ensemble', et Scorpius sur 'vous resterez loin l'un de l'autre'.

Scorpius le fit taire d'un coup de poing amical dans l'épaule, qui fit quand même grimacer Elwood.

-Ne balance pas tout, souffla-t-il à toute vitesse.

Howell gardait un air abasourdi.

-De toute manière, reprit-il. Elvira et moi, on n'est pas vraiment ensemble, alors...

-C'est pour ça que tu as passé la soirée dans la salle commune de Serpentard, la nuit dernière ? demanda Elwood. Car tu voulais rester loin d'elle ?

-Ferme-la, Elwood. C'est n'importe quoi, vos paris et malsain, souffla Howell, comme révulsé, bien qu'il se laissa tout de même tomber sur la chaise vide, à côté d'eux. Cinq mornilles que c'est Dominique qui lui demande en premier.

-Ça, c'est le genre d'attitude que j'aime, lui dit Elwood en riant.

Au même moment émergeait, de l'autre bout de la salle commune, dont les murs se répandaient sous les échos des voix de l'après-midi de mars, la voix d'Augustus.

-Hé, Dominique, s'exclama celui-ci, dans une approche qui ne lui ressemblait pas – et sa voix se brisa sur les derniers mots.

Celle-ci releva simplement ses grands yeux clairs sur lui, et un sourire apparut naturellement sur ses lèvres teintées de rouge.

-Augustus, répondit-elle d'un air enjoué. Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Juste... en train de marcher... dans la salle commune, répondit celui-ci. Et toi ?

Leur discussion fut troublée par le rire d'Elwood, juste à côté de lui, mais immédiatement coupé par un coup de poing, léger, de la part d'Howell – bien que Scorpius se demandait si c'était vraiment par respect envers Augustus. Il y avait un truc spécial qui se produisait, lorsque Dominique parlait – quelque chose qui les prévenait formellement de l'interrompre (quelque chose, aussi, qu'Elwood avait fini par surmonter à force de de traîner chaque jour avec elle) quelque chose de charmant et passionnant à la fois. C'était sûrement dû à son sang de vélane, bien qu'elle n'en avait que très peu – Victoire, sa sœur, qui avait quitté Poudlard l'an dernier maintenant, en avait beaucoup plus qu'elle au point que Scorpius, comme tous les autres, se sentait pousser à se retourner vers elle dans les couloirs.

Et à cet instant même, Scorpius sentait que si quelqu'un interrompait Dominique, le monde allait s'arrêter à son tour. Alors, à côté d'Howell, il gardait l'air grave et captivé, assis dans un coin de la salle.

-Je lis, répondit Dominique, qui semblait amusée maintenant, en lui montrant la couverture de son livre.

-Oh, fit simplement Augustus. Ouais. C'est... C'est quoi, comme livre ?

-Un essai sur la nature raciste de la classification scamanderienne, répondit Dominique.

Il y eut un bref moment de silence.

-Cool, dit alors Augustus.

Et il fit demi-tour. Derrière lui, Dominique échangea un regard avec Ella Gardiner, et se mirent aussitôt à échanger des paroles murmurées dès qu'Augustus fut hors de portée.

-Vous me devez cinq gallions et cinq mornilles, dit alors Elwood.

Mais Scorpius ne l'écoutait pas en fait, il ne détachait pas son regard de Dominique.

-Sérieusement, les gars ? s'exclama Augustus en revenant auprès d'eux, remarquant aussitôt leur regard. Vous avez des copines.

Howell se secoua la tête et parut se renfrogner immédiatement un sourire un peu gêné, pour s'excuser, apparut sur les lèvres de Scorpius.

-Désolé, souffla-t-il en rougissant.

-Je suis un échec, coupa Augustus en se laissant tomber à côté de lui. Je ne pourrais _jamais_ lui demander de sortir avec moi.

-Je peux le faire à ta place, si ça...

-La ferme, Elwood, coupa-t-il sèchement.

-Je dis juste ça comme ça, justifia celui-ci en souriant.

-Ne t'en fais pas, souffla Scorpius. Je suis sûr que tu vas y arriver. Mais là, tout de suite on doit manger.

-Déjà ? s'exclama Howell. Il n'est que onze heures !

Mais Scorpius s'était déjà levé, et Augustus l'imita. Il haussa simplement les épaules, avec un maigre sourire, en s'avançant vers la sortie de la salle commune.

-Attendez, les gars, les retint Howell. Je viens avec vous.

Les couloirs du château étaient emplis d'élèves, ce week-end. À vrai dire, le soleil revenait enfin après quatre longs mois d'hiver. Scorpius ne comprenait pas vraiment – il aimait beaucoup l'hiver.

-Je ne comprends pas ce que les autres ont et pas moi, disait Augustus.

-Pas grand chose, ne t'en fais pas, lui assura Scorpius. Je suis persuadé qu'elle t'aime aussi.

-Tu dis des conneries, Scorpius, répondit-il. C'est impossible – elle m'aurait déjà demandé de sortir avec elle, autrement.

-Peut-être qu'elle attend que _toi_ tu fasses le premier pas, suggéra Howell.

C'est vrai qu'il était un peu tôt pour aller manger la Grande Salle semblait silencieuse et vide, même des marches, qui étaient, elles, pourtant bondées.

-Non, je ne pense pas, soupira alors Augustus. Dominique n'est pas comme ça.

Sa phrase se termina en un grognement de frustration.

-Je suis tellement stupide ! s'exclama-t-il. La classification scamanderienne ! Je connais, ça – j'ai plein de choses à en dire. J'aurais dû... j'aurais pu... je suis vraiment un idiot.

-Tu sais ce que c'est ? souffla Howell à son égard.

Scorpius haussa simplement les épaules.

-Jamais entendu parler, répondit celui-ci. Je ne fais pas Soins aux Créatures Magiques.

-Scorpius !

Il se retourna, et un sourire s'esquissa instinctivement sur son visage alors que Rose s'élançait vers lui, de l'autre côté du Hall, et enroula ses bras autour de son cou attirant, avec elle, les regards des autres élèves autour d'eux, que Scorpius tenta – d'une manière pas très efficace, c'est vrai – de ne pas remarquer.

-Et voilà Rose Weasley... et voici Elvira Holmes, souffla Augustus sur un air profondément abattu, les yeux rivés sur la jeune fille brune et au visage oval, aux vêtements noirs et argentés, dont le visage s'illumina d'un sourire lorsqu'elle aperçut Howell. Et je retourne à ma solitude, et à mon manque d'affection... à plus, Scorpius. On se retrouve dans la Grande Salle, si vous n'oubliez pas de manger.

Rose s'empara de son bras et glissa sa main dans la sienne.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a ? demanda-t-elle, l'air inquiète.

-Il a essayé de demander à Dominique de sortir avec lui, lui expliqua Scorpius. Il s'est dégonflé.

-Oh... souffla Rose. Je vois... Il n'aurait pas dû. Dominique n'arrête pas de parler de lui, aux repas de famille.

Scorpius sourit de nouveau. Il savait qu'Augustus n'aurait pas dû abandonner comme ça, mais il savait aussi qu'ils finiraient par sortir ensemble. Il se laissa entraîner, à la suite de Rose, dans la cour pavée.

Le soleil était pâle et encore un peu froid, c'était vrai, mais il faisait bon et le silence de la cour, dénuée d'élèves, le rassurait par rapport à la masse d'élèves qui se pressait à l'intérieur du château. Ils s'assirent sur un des bancs de pierre.

Et puis Scorpius se dit que s'il avait fait froid, la présence de Rose, à ses côtés, aurait aidé son corps à regagner un peu de chaleur, vu comment elle se pressait contre lui – ce qui ne dérangeait pas Scorpius, même s'il savait pertinemment que c'était un type d'attitude qui énervait beaucoup de monde.

Ils commencèrent juste à parler, à parler et parler encore, et là encore, ça ne le dérangeait pas. En fait, Scorpius _aimait_ parler avec Rose, et être à ses côtés, auprès d'elle, leurs doigts se mêlant et son épaule contre la sienne. Il souriait doucement.

-Et celui au poignet, c'est quand j'ai fait une chute à vélo.

-Tu avais quel âge ? s'exclama-t-il, mi-amusé, mi-inquiet.

-C'était l'an dernier, lui apprit Rose en riant.

-Vraiment ? fit Scorpius, en se joignant à elle.

-Oh, c'est bon, souffla-t-elle. Ce n'est pas _si_ extraordinaire.

-Tu as eu six plâtres en quatorze ans, et trois en cinq ans, Rose ! dit Scorpius. C'est plus que j'en ai jamais eu de toute ma vie !

-C'est pas si grave, dit-elle en roulant des yeux, bien que l'amusement transcendé son regard. Albus est bien pire.

-Vous êtes pas croyables, s'exclama Scorpius. Vous êtes vraiment incorrigibles, tous les deux.

-Oh, laissa échapper Rose, faussement offensée. _Je_ suis incorrigible ?

-Si tu savais à quel point... commença-t-il.

Mais sa voix s'était éteinte au fil de ses mots. Lentement, Rose s'approchait de lui, et puis, elle l'embrassa.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Scorpius l'embrassait, bien sûr. C'était, par contre, la première fois qu'il l'embrassait avec tant de profondeur. Alors que leurs lèvres se mêlaient, il leva sa main jusqu'à son visage, entremêla ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Il lui parut rester longtemps ainsi il ne savait plus quel air il respirait mais il ne le regrettait aucunement. Enfin, il se recula. Et ils échangèrent un sourire – petit et timide. Scorpius se sentit rougir et baissa le regard. Il ne voulait pas que Rose le voit rougir. Il voulait paraître impressionnant, aussi impressionnant qu'elle l'était, pour une fois.

Et puis les portes de chêne se rouvrirent, pour laisser place aux amis de Rose – Hassie Collins et Silas Gregory. Ils se dirigèrent avec entrain jusqu'au banc où ils étaient assis, et Scorpius se décala pour leur laisser de la place. Il comprenait que maintenant que c'était la fin de leur isolement. C'était sûrement égoïste, mais Scorpius regrettait que Hassie et Silas, qui étaient _si_ bruyants et accablants, les aient rejoints. Il resta assis au rebord du banc, en silence, alors que Rose se joignait à leur conversation.

Il savait qu'il aurait dû leur parler, ou bien même qu'il y avait une époque où il leur aurait parlé. Seulement, maintenant, il ne ressentait pas la force d'entamer une conversation, aussi banale et stupide soit-elle. Scorpius était simplement beaucoup trop en décalage – il se sentait en décalage – pour être placé dans des situations impliquant des interactions sociales.

Et il voyait bien, du coin de l'œil, que son silence dérangeait Rose. Il se sentait mal d'agir comme ça peut-être voulait-elle qu'il soit plus sociable. Mais Scorpius se sentait si mal à l'aise lorsqu'il devait être sociable. C'était comme ça depuis deux ans, maintenant, et ça ne semblait qu'empirer au fil des années.

oOo

Le soleil se couchait sur le lac, et avec lui, le dernier souffle chaud de la journée du fin de mois de mars. De ses années à Poudlard, Scorpius savait que c'était le moment idéal pour être près du lac si on ne voulait pas être entouré d'élèves.

-C'est bientôt l'anniversaire d'Augustus, souffla Scorpius, son regard rivé sur le dos d'Albus qui, de gestes secs du poignet, faisait des ricochets à l'aide de galet à la surface polie de l'eau.

-Je sais, répondit celui-ci.

-Tu sais où il habite ?

-Non, répondit Albus. Je comptais sur Anson – ou sur toi – pour me le dire.

Il s'arrêta, et se retourna vers lui. Il avait retiré son pull, et sa cravate verte et argent ressortait sur sa chemise blanche. Il revint vers lui et se laissa tomber à ses côtés, sur la rive.

-Et donc ? fit Scorpius.

-Anson s'en est chargé.

Il n'ajouta rien d'autre, et replia ses genoux contre sa chemise. Le silence, ça ne lui ressemblait pas, à Albus. Enfin, si... mais qu'avec les autres – pas avec lui pas avec Scorpius. Il ne le quittait pas du regard, les derniers rayons du soleil mourant venant s'éteindre sur son visage. Scorpius resta muet. Il comprenait pourquoi Anson sortait avec lui – il était plutôt mignon, il devait le reconnaître.

Mais bon, c'était sûrement une opinion plus objective qu'autre chose.

-Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-il alors.

-En fait... souffla Albus, et il lui parut que, pendant un moment, il tenta de trouver une excuse. En fait, oui, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, Scorpius.

Celui-ci se renfrogna, et se pencha un peu plus vers lui. L'inquiétude le gagnait, à présent.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? C'est à propos d'Anson ?

-Non, coupa Albus. C'est à propos... c'est à propos de toi, en fait – pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu sortais avec Rose ? J'ai dû demander à Augustus pour en avoir la confirmation.

-Désolé, s'exclama Scorpius. Je ne savais pas qu'il fallait envoyer une carte, ou je-ne-sais-quoi...

C'était certainement plus sarcastique qu'il ne le pensait. Albus devait vraiment déteindre sur lui pour qu'il soit sarcastique sans même en avoir conscience.

-Non, mais au moins que tu me le dises en personne aurait été sympa, reprit Albus. Je croyais qu'on était meilleurs amis, Scorpius, et là, ni toi ni ma cousine ne m'apprend que vous sortez ensemble... je ne sais pas, j'aurais pensé que...

-Tu ne nous avais pas prévenu non plus pour ce qui se passait avec Anson et Carey, coupa Scorpius.

Albus parut abasourdi, et puis la colère, une colère qu'il tentait péniblement d'apaiser, anima son visage.

-Ce n'est absolument pas comparable ! s'exclama-t-il. Ce qui se passe avec Anson... ça ne regarde qu'Anson, même moi je ne m'en mêle pas. Là, je parle de toi et de Rose qui êtes sensés être mes meilleurs amis et qui...

-Tu penses que j'ai le temps ? J'ai _simplement_ oublié de te prévenir, je croyais même l'avoir fait, souffla Scorpius. C'est simplement qu'avec les cours, et tout ce – tout ce qui se passe – je n'ai pas le temps de te parler, en ce moment...

-Tu trouvais toujours le temps de me parler, avant, rétorqua Albus.

-... bien sûr, tu ne peux pas comprendre. Tu ne passes pas plus de deux minutes par jour à réviser.

-Tu te fous de moi ?! s'écria-t-il en se redressant. Tu sais très bien, tout comme moi, que je ne _peux pas_ lire tous les cours qu'on nous donne ! Je prends littéralement cinq heures de plus que tout le monde par semaine pour m'assurer que j'ai bien compris _tout_ ce qu'on avait fait, et tu me dis que... tu penses vraiment que... on a déjà parlé de ça. Je pensais que tu me comprenais, toi !

-Le monde ne tourne pas complètement qu'autour de ta personne, Al'.

Albus resta muet. Scorpius venait de comprendre qu'il était allé trop loin. Il savait aussi qu'il était en tord, et il se sentait mal, maintenant. Il préparait déjà ses excuses, s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche, mais Albus le coupait déjà, se relevant :

-Tu sais quoi ? D'accord, j'ai compris. Je vais arrêter de m'en soucier, ce sera plus simple. C'était génial, l'époque où j'avais un meilleur ami. Elle va me manquer.

-Albus, je...

-J'ai vraiment apprécié d'avoir quelque à qui me confier. C'est dommage que tout ça soit parti en fumée à cause de toi.

Il lui sembla voir ses yeux s'embuer alors qu'Albus tournait les talons et s'élançait vers le château. Scorpius se redressa à son tour. Son estomac s'était noué, et il lui paraissait que la silhouette, de plus en plus petite, d'Albus, s'agitait légèrement alors qu'il revenait vers le château.

Il s'en voulait et se sentait nul car si Albus était en train de pleurer par sa faute, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Il lui sembla qu'il hésitait, le voyant remonter vers le château. Scorpius était tétanisé. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir. Il ne pouvait pas le regarder disparaître au loin comme ça. Soudainement, il se réveilla. Soudainement, Scorpius s'élança à son tour jusqu'à atteindre le château.

-Albus ! s'écria-t-il. Albus ! Attends !

Il atteignit les portes de chêne, les retint juste à temps avant qu'elles ne se referment, et entra dans le Hall d'entrée. Les élèves étaient nombreux, très nombreux provenant de la Grande Salle en une vague ininterrompue. Il se sentit aussitôt écrasé par leur nombreux, compressé par les épaules qui se heurtaient aux siennes, aux coups de pied et de coude qui le repoussaient.

Mais il parvint à se faufiler parmi les groupes d'élève, parmi les première année qui ne lui arrivaient qu'à mi-corps, à présent, et les septième année contre lesquels il ne pouvait que s'effacer.

-Albus ! tenta-t-il d'appeler une nouvelle fois.

Il était à bout de souffle et haletant, au milieu du Hall et il laissa ses mains reposer contre ses genoux. Il sentait la chaleur contre ses joues, aussi.

Scorpius n'aurait certainement pas pu se remettre à courir, alors c'était certainement une bonne chose qu'Albus ait décidé de s'arrêter à ce moment précis. Il se tenait debout en haut des marches de pierre, sur le perron du Hall. Autour de lui, les élèves se résignaient à le contourner, non sans lui adresser des regards méprisants mais il n'y prêtait pas attention. Scorpius, ces regards le dérangeait, mais là encore, ce n'était certainement pas ça qui l'inquiétait le plus.

-Quoi ? s'écria-t-il, en levant les bras d'un air de dépit. Tu as dit tout ce que tu avais à dire.

Scorpius également gênait les autres. Il les sentait l'éviter comme les flots évitent un rocher, il sentait les regards en biais et les murmures de colère. Il se sentait exposé, il était épuisé, il avait trop couru et il ne pouvait pas respirer.

Albus restait en haut des marches à le toiser. Ses yeux étaient humides mais il ne pleurait pas – ou alors il ne pleurait plus.

-Tu devrais partir, maintenant, à moins que...

Mais Scorpius le fit taire en franchissant les derniers mètres qui les séparaient, et en le prenant dans ses bras. C'était simple, il était plus grand que lui, mais, à sa grande surprise, Albus ne protesta pas.

-Je suis désolé, dit-il très vite à son oreille. Je... J'ai été complètement con, et je... Promets moi que plus jamais je ne te dirais ce que je t'ai dit.

Albus le repoussa enfin, et le toisa un moment. L'espace de quelques secondes, Scorpius prit peur – il eut peur qu'il ne le rejette, et au vu du regard qu'il lui adressait, c'était une option tout à fait envisageable.

-La prochaine fois que tu me dis ce que tu viens de me dire, Scorpius, souffla Albus. Je répondrais avec un stupéfix.

Alors, un sourire, maigre, s'esquissa sur les lèvres de Scorpius – et non sans difficulté. Et à sa plus grande joie, Albus le lui rendit.

-Alors... se risqua-t-il enfin. Meilleur ami ?

-Meilleur ami, répondit Albus, en saisissant la main qu'il lui tendait. Même si tu penses que c'est bizarre de lire des bandes-dessinées.

Scorpius prit un air faussement offensé – et ça, c'était sûrement Rose qui déteignait sur lui.

-Ce n'est pas que je trouve ça... _bizarre_ , marmonna-t-il. C'est juste que... ça ne m'a jamais intéressé, d'accord ? Je ne comprends pas comment ça marche.

-Ce n'est pas une question de si ça marche ou pas, s'exclama Albus, en souriant d'un air amusé. C'est des B.D.s, Scorpius ! C'est comme un livre.

-J'ai vu beaucoup de livres dans ma vie et aucun ne ressemblait à ça.

-C'est parce que c'est des B.D.s !

-Mais tu viens de dire que... tenta de rétorquer Scorpius. Oh, et puis, c'est toi qui est bizarre, Albus.

Sa phrase se termina en un rire, et il vit Albus le rejoindre sans hésitation. Autour d'eux, les derniers élèves quitter la Grande Salle, et le silence retomber sur le Hall tandis que la lune se faisait plus brillante, au loin.

-Merci, répondit celui-ci avec hésitation, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

Alors, à son tour, Scorpius lui sourit.

* * *

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis :)_


	38. Chapter 38

_Je pense poster le vendredi maintenant, c'est plus propice:) Merci à tous-tes pour vos commentaires sur le chapitre précédent!_

* * *

Il s'arrêta face à l'édifice de pierre.

-C'est... C'est là ? hésita Albus.

-Tu penses que je t'ai emmené ici dans l'espoir de nous perdre ? répondit Anson, en tournant la tête vers lui. Bien sûr que c'est là.

Albus sourit brièvement en s'approchant de la porte – et frappa. Très vite, Augustus vint ouvrir.

-Bienvenudo a la casa de Augustus, s'exclama-t-il, en s'éloignant pour les inviter à entrer. C'est les seuls mots que je connais en espagnol – je les ai appris exprès pour l'occasion.

-Épatant, siffla Anson, en entrant en premier.

-Merci, lui répondit-il en souriant.

C'était très grand, chez Augustus – très vide, aussi. Rien à voir avec la petite maison chaleureuse de Phebe. Les parents d'Augustus travaillaient tous les deux pour le Magenmagot, et étaient que rarement présents avec lui, ce qui expliquait beaucoup de chose. Le regard d'Albus passa de haut en bas le long de la hauteur des murs.

-Je vois que la fête peut commencer, maintenant que tout tes amis sont là, lança Margret, sa sœur, en passant à côté d'eux. Vous êtes... trois.

-Ferme-là, Maggie, s'exclama Augustus. Ton meilleur ami est Charles Dickens.

-Eh bien, au moins, il sait lire.

Elle s'éloigna. Augustus poussa un soupir.

-Ne prêtez pas attention à elle, dit-il. C'est juste ma petite sœur étant ennuyeuse. Par Merlin, elle est _tellement_ ennuyeuse. Elle se croit au-dessus car elle est à Serdaigle, bien que Poufsouffle soit la meilleure maison – le prenez pas mal.

-Ne t'en fais pas, assura Anson. Poufsouffle est bien, aussi.

-On a l'habitude, renchérit Albus.

Augustus les entraîna jusqu'au salon, et en effet, ils étaient les seuls arrivés – mais la sonnette ne tarda pas à retentir une nouvelle fois, et Augustus bondit jusqu'au hall. La lumière du soleil entrait par les grandes fenêtres, c'était le milieu de l'après-midi seulement. Et d'après ce qu'il avait entendu, Augustus avait convié la moitié du château – c'était sûrement une exagération.

C'était de bonnes vacances, Albus devait le reconnaître. Déjà, Anson allait un peu mieux, et quand Anson allait bien, il allait bien. Et puis, malgré sa dispute avec Scorpius, le mois dernier, il était en bons termes avec tout le monde – ce qui avait été plus difficile les années précédentes. Scorpius l'avait vraiment blessé, l'autre jour, mais il était heureux de dire qu'il l'avait pardonné.

Au même moment, celui-ci entré, accompagné de Rose. Et ça, c'était quelque chose dont il avait plus de mal à le pardonner. L'idée que Scorpius et Rose sortent ensemble. Qu'ils ne l'aient pas prévenu. Qu'ils passent autant de temps ensemble. Et qu'ils s'embrassent et qu'ils se tiennent la main. Tout ça lui donnait envie de vomir, surtout qu'Albus savait que, sans lui, ils ne se seraient _jamais_ adressés la parole.

Il savait qu'il ne devait pas s'en plaindre, car Anson lui avait fait remarquer qu'il parlait un peu trop de Scorpius et Rose – à comprendre, tout le temps. Mais une grimace de dégoût se forma sur son visage lorsqu'il les vit entrer, côte à côte, dans la salle. Et puis Phebe entra à son tour, ses bras chargés d'un lourd cadeau, et soudainement, en voyant son visage, il parvint à faire disparaître son expression. Phebe était cool. Géniale, même. Il se sentait tout de même un peu gêné qu'elle se soit prit trois mois de retenus pour avoir prit sa défense, il y a deux mois. Le garçon, d'un autre côté, n'avait même pas été viré de son équipe de Quidditch.

Albus se sentit un peu mal face à l'exemplaire du _Quidditch à travers les âges_ qu'il avait offert à Augustus, en voyant la montre à quatre cadrans que Scorpius et Rose lui avaient offert. Et puis il y avait le pull aux couleurs de l'équipe éthiopienne des Tueurs-de-géants de Gimbi, l'équipe qu'Augustus soutenait à chaque fois où la Coupe d'Afrique du Quidditch avait lieu offert au préalable par Margret un DVD du _Monde de Nemo_ , offert par Anson (Albus n'avait pas compris pourquoi il lui avait offert ça, ce devait être une blague entre eux, ou quelque chose de la sorte) et de la peinture arctique de la part de Phebe.

-Tout d'abord, c'est blanc et bleuté, et froid et puis quand ça se réchauffe, avec le temps, ça dévoile un tas d'autres couleurs, avait-elle expliqué.

Ils passèrent l'après-midi tous les six, seulement, et la soirée ne commença que bien plus tard. Ça ne dérangeait pas Albus à vrai dire, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas traîné avec eux tous réunis. C'est vers dix-neuf heures que les autres invités commencèrent à affluer. Tout d'abord, Hassie Collins et Silas Gregory, de Gryffondor, qu'Albus ne connaissait que de noms. Et puis d'autres élèves de Poufsouffle les filles de l'année et de la maison d'Augustus, et puis Elwood Tow et Howell Fidget, qui arriva accompagné d'Elvira Holmes – à Serpentard, tout comme lui. Il croisa même Wright Dickman, avec qui lui et Anson partageaient leur dortoir. Il vit quelques filles de Serdaigle il n'en connaissait aucune.

Et puis il aperçut Carey Bramer, et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. La maison avait fini par se charger en musique et en discussion, et il se dit que peut-être c'était vrai peut-être qu'il avait vraiment invité la moitié de Poudlard.

-Alors, tu as quinze ans, s'exclama Ella Gardiner, à Poufsouffle.

-Bon sens de l'observation, Ella, fit Augustus en riant, un verre de whisky pur-feu à la main.

-Tu es né quel jour, exactement ? demanda alors Dominique Weasley, le vernis violet de ses ongles contrastant avec le liquide jaune de sa chope de biéraubeurre.

Les yeux d'Augustus se posèrent sur le visage de Dominique, et il s'immobilisa un instant. Albus les rejoignait difficilement sous les masses de personnes qui avaient joint la fête.

-Le 3 avril, lui apprit Augustus.

-Ah, souffla Dominique, en buvant une nouvelle gorgée de sa biéraubeurre. Tu es bélier.

-Oui, admit-il en riant. C'est... C'est quelque chose de mal ?

-Non, absolument pas ! s'exclama Dominique, en se joignant à lui. Je suis balance – le 20 octobre. Et je suis plus vieille, aussi.

-Non, je ne te crois pas, souffla Augustus. Tu ne peux pas être plus vieille que moi.

-Je suis née en 2006, dit-elle.

Augustus parut réfléchir un instant.

-Et moi en 2007, dit-il. Génial. J'ai l'impression d'être un enfant, maintenant.

Ils échangèrent un sourire. Ella Gardiner s'était éclipsée depuis un moment, maintenant, et Albus se laissa glisser jusqu'à la place qu'elle avait laissé vacante.

-Hé, Albus ! lança Augustus. Tu veux un verre de...

-Hors de question que tu me fasses boire comme la dernière fois, souffla-t-il. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais invité Carey ? _Pourquoi_ tu l'as invité, même ?

Augustus balaya la salle du regard, d'un air furtif et légèrement paniqué. Enfin, il reposa ses yeux sur Albus. Il était en colère.

-Je ne pouvais pas inviter tout le monde _sauf_ Carey, Albus, lui dit-il. C'était... C'est trop suspect, et puis ça ne se fait pas. Tu imagines comment...

-Je m'en fous de savoir si ça se fait ou pas, s'exclama Albus. Tu n'aurais pas dû l'inviter...

-Pourquoi ? intervint alors Dominique, et c'était plus par simple curiosité qu'autre chose.

-Car il est homophobe, lâcha aussitôt Albus, sans même réfléchir.

Il vit un milliard de pensées passer dans le regard de Dominique, mais au final, son expression ne sembla que s'aggraver.

-Vraiment ? laissa-t-elle échapper. Quel connard, je n'aurais pas cru que...

-Ouais, moi non plus, coupa Augustus, avant de reprendre, en un souffle et plus bas. Désolé, Albus, mais, tu comprends, je ne _peux pas_ le virer de chez moi. Tout ses amis sont ici et...

-C'est bon, marmonna Albus. J'ai compris.

Il se saisit tout de même d'un verre de whisky pur-feu avant de quitter la table, et s'éloigna d'eux – mais, à peine avait-il fait dix pas, qu'il sentit Dominique lui retenir le bras et l'entraîner dans un coin plus isolé de la salle. Et d'ici, il avait vu sur Scorpius et Rose, en train de s'embrasser de s'embrasser avec plus d'intensité encore qu'il ne les avait jamais vu s'embrasser. Pour l'instant, c'était donc une mauvaise journée, et Albus regrettait l'après-midi.

-Quoi ? souffla-t-il.

-Juste pour clarifier la situation... marmonna Dominique avec précipitation. Car je n'ai pas envie de créer des moments gênants à l'avenir...

-Dominique, le coupa-t-il. Ce moment _est_ gênant.

-Oh, ferme-la, souffla-t-elle, en lui donnant une tape fraternelle à l'arrière du crâne. Donc, tu es gay ?

Albus prit un air offusqué.

-Quoi ? S'exclama-t-il. Tu ne penses pas que je trouve juste ça horrible que Carey soit homophobe par simple question de moral ?

-Hum, non, lança Dominique. Car je ne t'ai jamais vu t'intéresser plus que ça aux questions sociales par 'simple question morale', Albus...

Il ne l'interrompit pas. Il savait qu'elle avait raison.

-... Sinon, tu prendrais mon parti, dans les débats, aux repas de famille, acheva-t-elle. Au lieu de faire des batailles de nourriture avec James.

-Alors, déjà, rétorqua-t-il. C'est pas vraiment des batailles de nourriture. Et puis, c'est tout le temps James qui commence.

Dominique ne dit rien, se contenta de soupirer en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Vous avez quinze et quatorze ans, c'est pas possible, soupira-t-elle. Peu importe... tu es donc gay ?

-Oui, admit Albus en un souffle, qui lui coûta étonnamment beaucoup de forces.

Il vit Dominique se mordre la lèvre, retenir avec la plus grande des difficultés un sourire.

-Je le savais, s'écria-t-elle alors.

-Oui, enfin... marmonna Albus. Un peu tout le monde le sait – enfin, ils ont deviné. Je ne sais pas comment. C'est bizarre, quand tu te défends lorsqu'ils disent que tu es gay, ils pensent encore plus fort que tu l'es.

-Oui, marmonna Dominique. Les gens sont stupides. Qui le sait ?

-Rose, Scorpius, Augustus, Phebe... marmonna-t-il. Et McGonagall, étrangement.

-Je vois, dit sa cousine. Eh bien, on se retrouve plus tard, Albus.

Elle disparut à son tour dans la foule. À son tour, Albus se laissa entraîner jusqu'au cœur de la salle. La cuisine était clairement moins occupée que le reste de la maison – à comprendre, le salon et le hall.

-Hé, Al', souffla une voix, qu'il reconnut immédiatement comme celle de Scorpius. Tu t'amuses bien ?

-Ouais, mentit-il. Et toi ?

-Plutôt, oui, admit-il. On va aller faire un tour avec Rose, dehors. Tu veux venir ?

-Non, s'exclama-t-il, presque contre son gré.

Scorpius fronça légèrement les sourcils. Albus se retourna vers lui et s'appuya sur le plan de table.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il alors.

-Parce que... fit simplement Albus. C'est juste que... écoute, Scorpius, ne le prend pas mal, mais... je n'aime pas trop l'idée de toi et Rose en couple, d'accord ?

À peine avait-il parlé qu'il regrettait ses mots, et que Scorpius prenait un air étonné... et blessé.

-Vraiment ? souffla-t-il. Mais... pourquoi ? C'est complètement stupide, je...

-Je sais, admit Albus. Mais c'est simplement comme ça que je ressens les choses, d'accord ?

Scorpius ne quittait pas son air offensé. Il baissa le regard, perdu dans ses pensées.

-Eh bien, si ça peut te rassurer, je n'aime pas le fait que tu sortes avec Anson, avoua-t-il alors.

Sa phrase le frappa directement. Albus prit un air révulsé. Il voulait parler, dire quelque chose, mais il avait sûrement tellement de choses à dire que rien ne sortait. Au final, ça semblait être la même chose du côté de Scorpius, puisqu'aucun d'eux ne parla. Finalement, Albus eut un mouvement de recul.

-Alors... j'ai une question à te poser, commença-t-il.

-Vas-y, l'encouragea Scorpius.

-Carey est ici, lui apprit Albus. Je ne sais pas si tu l'as vu, mais... enfin bref il est là. Mais je ne sais pas si je dois aller lui parler, ou... ou... je ne sais pas. Qu'est ce que tu me conseilles de faire ?

-Je te dirais d'aller lui parler, fit Scorpius avec lenteur. Lorsque tu étais en froid avec James – tu te souviens – j'étais allé lui parler, et...

-... Et il t'a insulté devant tout le wagon du Poudlard Express, acheva Albus. Je m'en rappelle.

Scorpius retomba dans le silence.

-Bon, marmonna-t-il. C'était sûrement pas le meilleur exemple... Mais tu comprends l'idée.

Albus resta un long moment face à Scorpius, jusqu'à ce qu'il se persuade qu'il avait raison – après tout, Scorpius n'avait jamais vraiment eu tord.

-Merci, dit-il alors. Je vais... Je vais faire ça.

Il quitta en précipitation la cuisine et revint à la fête. Carey n'était pas là. Il n'était pas dans le salon.

-Hé, souffla-t-il, à une fille dont il ne connaissait que le visage mais qu'il savait être à Serdaigle. Tu as vu Carey Bramer ?

-Qui ça ? s'exclama-t-elle, et il comprit, à l'intonation de sa voix, qu'elle avait un peu trop bu pour avoir les idées claires.

Albus s'éloigna d'elle en soupirant.

-Tu cherches Carey ?

Il se heurta à une autre fille, qui était beaucoup plus grande que lui. Elle avait de longs cheveux roux, un air familier qu'il n'arrivait pas à retrouver.

-Oui, dit-il. Tu le connais ?

-J'ai été avec son frère au bal de la Saint-Valentin, l'an dernier, dit-elle alors.

-Ah, oui, Anson, bien sûr, souffla Albus. Hum...

-April, fit la fille. April Fork.

-C'est ça, marmonna-t-il. Tu sais où est Carey ?

-Je l'ai vu sortir il y a quelques minutes, dit-elle. Il doit être dans la cour, ou quelque chose comme ça.

Albus s'élança vers le hall, puis par la porte d'entrée. Il descendit les marches du perron dans le dernier carré de lumière que projetait la porte, ouverte. Carey était bien à l'extérieur, entouré d'un petit groupe de Gryffondor. Albus s'avança vers eux, et aussitôt, il vit l'air de Carey se renfrogner... prendre peur, peut-être, même. Il semblait que c'était devenu notoire que si on attaquait Albus, Phebe apparaissait.

Mais Phebe n'était pas là, sauf que Carey ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué – ou ne semblait pas s'en soucier.

-Hé Carey, lança-t-il d'une voix forte. T'as du temps devant toi ?

-Pas vraim...

-On parle, coupa Albus.

Il balaya le groupe de Gryffondor du regard, qui décida, finalement, de s'éloigner avec des grognements de mécontentement.

-Je ne veux pas te parler, s'exclama aussitôt Carey. Tu es...

-Tu crois que tu as le choix ? Coupa Albus, d'une voix plus forte. Je suis... ? Vas-y, Carey, finis ta phrase.

Il le sentit reculer. Il y avait assez de lumière pour qu'il puisse voir son visage. Un froncement de sourcil avait creusé le visage de Carey.

-C'est à cause de toi, tout ça ! s'écria-t-il alors. C'est de _ta_ faute si il est comme ça.

Il avait presque craché ses mots. Albus fulminait. Il savait que des élèves étaient présents dans la cour. Et ça lui faisait mal, mais il devait rester calme il devait ne pas s'emporter. Personne ne devait l'entendre, ou déduire quoique ce soit de ce qu'il disait.

-T'es vraiment un connard, Carey. 'Il' ? répéta-t-il. Ça a atteint le point où tu ne peux même plus l'appeler par son prénom ? C'est ton frère !

-Oh ! laissa-t-il échapper, comme s'il était offusqué. Tu penses que je ne sais pas tout ça ? Tu penses que je ne sais pas que c'est de _mon frère_ qu'on parle ? Que c'est _mon frère_ que tu as changé en une quelconque sorte de... de monstre ? Et donc c'est _moi_ le sale type, dans l'histoire ? Je l'aide, moi...

Albus le fit taire en le poussant. Il l'entendit trébucher dans le noir.

-Tu l'aides de rien du tout ! s'écria-t-il. Si Anson a besoin d'une chose en ce moment, ce n'est absolument pas que _tu_ le traites comme tu le fais !

Il criait, à présent, mais il ne s'en rendait pas compte.

-Laisse-le tranquille, bon sang !

Carey semblait pâle et muet, face à lui. Il était presque accroupi sur le sol.

-Le 'laisser tranquille' ? rétorqua-t-il enfin, après s'être redressé, sur le même ton. Tu plaisantes ? C'est toi qui devrait le lâcher – c'est toi qui était en train de... de l' _embrasser_ comme si c'était quelque chose de normal à faire !

Des milliers de mots et des centaines de paroles brûlaient la langue d'Albus. Sa main tremblait contre son poing serré, son regard était rivé, sans ciller, sur Carey. Mais celui-ci ne s'arrêta pas, voyant une ouverture dans son silence.

-Lorsque tout le monde saura, tu regretteras d'être né, Potter, poursuivit-il. Les médias, les autres, comparés à moi, c'est la mort.

-Va te faire foutre ! explosa-t-il alors. Retire tout de suite ce que tu viens de dire, ou bien...

-Ou bien ?

Albus sortit sa baguette. Il vit Carey avoir un mouvement de recul alors qu'Albus la levait jusqu'à son menton.

-Ne pense pas que je ne peux pas te lancer un sort je me suis déjà battu en duel, le prévint-il.

Mais il frémit lorsque Carey sortit, à son tour, sa baguette.

-Hé !

Albus sursauta et se retourna.

-Vous n'allez pas bien ? s'exclama Freida Steen. On est entourés de moldus, ici ! Battez vous en duel _ailleurs_ , par Merlin !

Lentement, Albus abattit sa baguette. Il vit Carey faire de même.

-Ouais, de toute façon, on n'avait plus rien à se dire, fit-il. Pas vrai, Al' ?

-Ne m'appelle pas... commença celui-ci.

-Génial, coupa Freida. On peut partir, dans ce cas.

Elle le saisit par le bras, et Albus grimaça. Freida l'entraîna plus loin, et ils revinrent dans le faisceau jaune de la porte.

-C'est quoi votre problème ? s'écria-t-elle.

-C'est lui qui...

-Laisse tomber, coupa-t-elle. C'est l'anniversaire d'Augustus. Il ne voudrait certainement pas que tout soit gâcher par l'arrivée d'une lettre du Ministère.

Elle s'éloigna. Albus la regarda partir. Il n'avait jamais vraiment parlé à Freida, mais elle venait sûrement de le sauver d'un mauvais pas.

oOo

La réunion traditionnelle de Pâques lui semblait un peu plus vide, un peu moins gai, depuis la dernière fois qu'il y avait assisté depuis que son grand-père était mort. Albus n'avait jamais été proche de son grand-père, mais il savait qu'il lui manquerait. Il lui manquait déjà. Autour de lui, les discussions étaient plus basses que d'ordinaire, les rires moins présents.

Il était aux côtés de James, maintenant. Ils étaient près de la mare, là où personne ne se trouvait d'ordinaire. Il lui semblait voir, au loin, Lily et Lucy, Louis et Hugo, et puis Victoire, aux côtés de Teddy. Elle portait une bague au doigt.

Et tout le monde parlait de son grand-père. C'était sûrement pour ça qu'ils s'étaient éloignés. Albus ne voulait pas se retrouver plus abattu qu'il ne l'était en général.

-Il paraît que tu as essayé de frapper Carey Bramer, s'exclama James en passant son bras autour de ses épaules.

-Non, je... souffla Albus. On a failli se battre en duel, mais c'était...

-Pourquoi ?

Albus cligna des yeux et le regarda. James semblait s' _intéresser_ à lui. Il n'y était plus vraiment habitué. Il parlait à James, bien sûr, mais... ça faisait longtemps que ce n'était plus en termes fraternels.

-Apparemment, tu as vraiment failli l'amocher, disait James. En tout cas, tu lui as fait peur. D'après Dominique, il suffisait de voir sa tête...

-Il le méritait, dit simplement Albus.

-Ouais, marmonna-t-il. Les Bramer peuvent être un peu ennuyeux, parfois... Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi tu traînes autant avec cet Anson.

Albus l'interrompit par un soupir.

-Ce n'est pas une question d'ennui, James, c'est... fit-il. Oh, laisse tomber.

Ils restèrent silencieux un instant – mais le silence ne dure jamais longtemps avec James.

-Tu comptes aller voir papa, un jour ? demanda-t-il alors. Il aimerait bien te voir pendant les vacances, mais...

-Pour une fois qu'il veut bien me voir, interrompit Albus.

-Dis pas ça, souffla James en riant. Il te propose de venir te voir à _chaque_ vacance ! C'est bizarre d'être seul avec Lily pendant une semaine sans que tu sois là. Combien de temps ça va durer, à ton avis ?

-Aussi longtemps que je serais en colère contre lui, fit Albus.

-Il va devoir être patient, alors, marmonna James. Tu es donc bien en colère contre lui.

Albus se retourna vers lui.

-Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il. Non, c'est pas ça, c'est juste que... il a passé une partie de mon enfance à Sainte-Mangouste, l'autre partie à s'évaporer dans la nature. Je suis persuadé qu'il ne sait même pas comment s'appelle mes amis.

-Facile, intervint James. Rose Weasley, Scorpius Malefoy, Anson Bramer.

-J'ai d'autres amis, James, souffla Albus.

Son frère parut étonné un instant. Albus eut un soupir. Est-ce qu'il était rancunier par rapport à son père ? Absolument. Encore aujourd'hui, l'idée d'avoir une famille normalement constituée, avec des parents aimants et attentifs, lui semblait ridicule et à mille année-lumières. Et pour ça, il ne lui pardonnerait jamais.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, entre ça, et les journaux, et la notoriété, et les hospitalisations, … reprit-il. Je ne pense pas qu'il gère quoi que ce soit. Je ne pense pas qu'il était prêt à avoir des enfants, quand il les a eu. Et j'ai pas besoin de ça, James.

-Tu as besoin de quoi ?

'Les Malefoy. Les Malefoy sont très bien'. Albus se retint d'ouvrir la bouche. Il réfléchit un instant.

-Maman, fit-il alors. Maman me suffit. _Elle_ , elle gère.

-Et ça, oui, s'exclama James en lui tapant dans la main.

Ils entendirent des bruits de pas sur le gravier, et Albus releva les yeux pour voir Lily, qui s'élançait vers eux.

-On va devoir y aller... vous venez ? fit-elle avec un sourire, sa main en couvre-chef pour se protéger du soleil, qui frappait fort en cette fin d'après-midi.

James se releva, mettant une tape dans le dos d'Albus.

-Allez, viens, petit frère, fit-il. On doit retourner à Londres.

Albus se saisit de la poignée de main que son frère lui offrait et se redressa. Il le sentit passer son bras autour de ses épaules, et l'autre autour de celle de Lily, alors qu'il s'avançait le long de l'allée jusqu'à la voiture. Leur mère les attendait là. Et à la manière dont elle se tenait, l'air sur son visage, un air qu'Albus ne retrouvait pas sur le visage de son père, il se retrouva persuadé qu'il avait raison.

Mrs. Potter semblait avoir plus de nerfs que Mr. Potter.

-Alors, Lily, souffla James. Tu es toujours avec Lysander Scamander ?

-Tu es toujours avec Julia Mayweather ? rétorqua-t-elle.

-Oh, ferme-la, répondit James.

Albus se joignit à eux alors qu'ils se mettaient à rire.

* * *

 _N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis!_


	39. Chapter 39

**L'Interprte :** _Merci d'avoir pris le temps de commenter :) Je ne remarque pas mes fautes - enfin je suppose que je_ peux _les remarquer, mais comme je ne me relis jamais, hmmpf. En tout cas je considère qu'il n'y en a pas tant que ça (enfin, une quantité raisonnable, non?) Au sujet de Harry, j'ai conscience que son comportement paraisse ooc, car après tout, c'est lui qui se dispute avec Lupin dans Les Reliques de la Mort quand celui-ci veut abandonner Tonks et Teddy. Mais on reste dans un contexte d'après-guerre, ces choses-là sont très compliquées, surtout quand on est Harry Potter et qu'on doit gérer avec la mort de tas de personnes et avec la culpabilité qu'il se crée lui-même. C'est normal qu'il ne gère pas la situation, à mon sens._

 **Léger Trigger Warning sur l'anxiété dans ce chapitre**

* * *

Scorpius se sentait entouré, noyé par les exclamations et les cris et seuls la concentration qu'il donnait au terrain et l'attention qu'il portait au match parvenaient à le détourner de cette inquiétude. Les joueurs volaient et tournoyaient face à lui il ne parvenait qu'à peine à les distinguer entre eux, et surtout, à distinguer les équipes. Il fallait dire, aussi, que le rouge et l'or pouvait passer pour du noir et du jaune, à une telle distance et à une telle vitesse.

Mais l'enthousiasme des spectateurs, tout autour de lui, paraissait ne pas être perturber par tout ces phénomènes.

-Si elle gagne...

-S'ils gagnent, corrigea Rose.

-S'ils gagnent, on remporte la Coupe, reprit donc Augustus. Ce n'est pas contre toi, Rose, mais...

-Oh, c'est pas grave, souffla-t-elle. Je suis pour Poufsouffle, de toute façon.

Au même moment, alors qu'on annonçait un but pour Poufsouffle, Rose bondit sur ses pieds et brandit bien haut, secouant, la banderole jaune à l'effigie du blaireau noir qu'Albus avait dessiné – car, d'eux tous, c'était Albus le plus doué en dessin.

-Elle va gagner, dit alors celui-ci, d'un air convaincu, alors que les poursuiveurs volaient vers les buts. J'ai confiance en Phebe – elle va gagner.

- _Ils_ vont gagner, rectifia une nouvelle fois Rose.

-Tu n'es pas sensé encourager l'autre équipe ? demanda alors Scorpius, à Albus. Je veux dire... tout le monde sait que Serpentard et Poufsouffle sont en rivalité chaque année pour le Quidditch – les autres ne vont rien te dire ?

Les joueurs volaient toujours, et Scorpius voyait le souaffle passait d'une main à l'autre. Il ne voyait pas Phebe, ni de cognard – et il ne savait pas si c'était bon signe.

-Non, c'est bon, s'exclama Albus avec un sourire. Ils sont plutôt cool avec ça – et puis, je connais Phebe, alors j'ai une excuse.

-Mais c'est sensé être ton ex-petite-amie, lança Augustus. Tu n'encourages pas l'équipe de ton ex-petite-amie.

Albus se contenta de hausser les épaules avec indifférence.

-Et alors ? Je ne suis pas rancunier, fit-il en riant.

Rose éclata alors de rire, et même Scorpius laissa un sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres.

-Alors là... marmonna-t-elle.

Les tribunes se secouèrent alors que Gryffondor encaissait un nouveau but, marqué par Lera Foale. Scorpius se leva, poussé par Rose, et se joignit avec elle aux applaudissements et aux acclamations.

-Si vous gagnez, on organisera une fête, souffla Albus.

-Tu veux dire... une fête comme celle de la dernière fois ? lui demanda Augustus avec un sourire narquois.

Albus rougit légèrement et parut gêné alors que son regard glissait jusqu'au sol.

-Oui, Augustus, dit-il au bout d'un moment. Une fête comme celle de la dernière fois. Ils n'en ont pas encore prévu ?

-Non, leur apprit Scorpius en secouant la tête. On ne sait pas si on va gagner, et si on prévoit une fête pour la victoire de la Coupe... il faudrait beaucoup de préparatifs. On n'a pas envie d'organiser quelque chose de grandiose si c'est pour perdre...

-Je pense qu'on va tout improviser, admit Augustus sur un air franc.

Il y eut des cris et des plaintes. Scorpius releva les yeux Julia Mayweather venait d'envoyer un cognard droit sur Gabriel Murray, poursuiveur de Gryffondor.

Le score était serré. Poufsouffle menait de soixante-dix à cinquante. En soit, ça pouvait sembler beaucoup... enfin, c'était sans l'idée que le vif d'or rapportait cent-cinquante points. Mais malgré tout ça, Scorpius n'avait pas de doute en la victoire de Poufsouffle. Il savait que l'équipe était doué. Phebe était douée. Julia Mayweather était douée. Olevia Kennedy était douée. L'équipe de Gryffondor, à côté – et même s'ils se démenaient plutôt bien – passait pour des amateurs face à l'équipe de Poufsouffle.

Et le sifflet de l'arbitre retentit. Scorpius sentit son cœur s'arrêta. Il se pencha en même temps que tous les autres vers le terrain. Et puis la voix du commentateur, Lysander Scamander, retentit tout haut :

-Le vif d'or a été attrapé par Josh Porden ! Poufsouffle l'emporte !

Le terrain sembla éclater en applaudissements et en cris. Scorpius bondit sur ses pieds et, alors qu'Augusutus sifflait entre ses doigts à côté de lui, que Rose brandissait avec encore plus de vigueur la banderole jaune et noire, il se mit à rire, se joignant aux applaudissements et aux tapements de pieds. Phebe redescendait sur le terrain.

C'est là qu'il se perdit.

Les cris s'intensifièrent et le bruit augmenta, et très vite, il lui sembla être étouffé, noyé, sous les sons. Il retomba sur le banc. Face à lui, des bras, des jambes, des coins de cape et des frappements. Il ne voyait plus rien. Le sol vibrait sous ses pieds alors que les élèves commençaient à quitter les tribunes. Et il ne pouvait rien faire, à part rester là, assis sur le banc sans pouvoir bouger, en silence, submergé.

-Scorpius, tu vas bien ?

La voix d'Albus émergea de cette cacophonie, et enfin, il trouva la force de relever les yeux. Les tribunes se vidaient encore et encore dans le bruit, et pas loin, Augustus discutait avec une fille de Poufsouffle, plus âgée, qu'il ne connaissait pas.

-Hé, souffla Rose, d'une voix qu'elle voulait sûrement rassurante, en prenant place à côté de lui, passant doucement une main sur son épaule. Ça va ? Tu es très pâle... Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller très bien si tu veux mon...

-Non, je pense que je... parvient-il à articuler. Je vais...

-On va avoir besoin de plein de monde, s'exclama, au même instant, la fille avec qui Augustus parlait, en s'avançant vers eux. Un d'entre vous est partant pour aller faire un tour dans les cuisines ?

Scorpius ne dit rien. Albus se tenait debout face à lui, et n'avait pas semblé prêter attention à ce qu'elle avait dit. Il gardait son regard rivé sur lui, marqué par une profonde inquiétude. Mais Rose, elle, s'était tournée vers lui.

-Al', tu veux bien ? demanda-t-elle.

Scorpius vit Albus tenter de répondre. Son regard passa de Rose, à la fille, à Scorpius – et s'arrêta sur Scorpius. Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir partir.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, fit-il alors.

Mais Rose soutint son regard, avec plus de vigueur encore, et il parut finalement céder. Il se retourna vers Scorpius.

-Ça va aller ? demanda-t-il.

-Ouais, assura-t-il en retour. Je vais m'en sortir, t'en fais pas.

-Tu es sûr ? Je préférerais rester avec toi, mais...

-Il est sûr, Albus, coupa Rose, un peu plus sèchement.

Alors, Albus sembla abandonner. Il adressa un dernier regard à Scorpius, avant de se redresser, et de s'avancer vers la fille.

-Tu n'es pas à Poufsouffle, toi, fit-elle remarquer.

-Non, avoua Albus, en plantant ses yeux dans les siens.

Il y eut un moment de silence. Les tribunes étaient vides, maintenant.

-C'est pas grave, céda enfin la fille.

Ils quittèrent les gradins, à leur tour, et Augustus ne mit pas de temps à les imiter. Scorpius resta assis sur le banc, à côté de Rose, pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci se releva.

-Tu viens ? fit-elle. Il ne faudrait tout de même pas manquer la fête...

-Je ne sais pas si je vais y aller, lui dit alors Scorpius, d'une voix atone. Je ne me sens pas très bien et je ne pense pas pouvoir...

-Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? l'interrompit Rose.

Scorpius se tut. La vérité était qu'il s'en voulait un peu de ne pas pouvoir se rendre à la fête. Il avait l'impression de laisser tomber sa maison, ses amis, et surtout, Phebe. Il savait qu'il serait impossible pour lui de s'y rendre, ou bien... ou bien... ou bien, il exploserait, tout simplement. Mais Rose, qui se tenait debout face à lui, ne semblait pas voir ou ressentir ça, vu le regard qu'elle lui accordait.

-Tu n'étais déjà pas là aux dernières fêtes de victoire de Poufsouffle, s'exclama-t-elle. C'est quoi, le problème ? Tu n'aimes pas ta maison ? Tu n'aimes pas l'équipe ?

-Ce n'est pas ça, marmonna-t-il. C'est juste que... je suis trop fatigué pour y aller... rien que d'y penser, ça me...

-Et alors ? souffla Rose. Je suis fatiguée, moi aussi – ça ne m'empêche pas de faire un effort.

Scorpius sentit un poids tombait dans son estomac. Il se sentait encore plus mal, maintenant. Le pire était qu'il était convaincu que Rose avait raison.

-Tu as raison, mais...

-Mais quoi ?

-Avec tout ce qui se passe... commença Scorpius. Mon père qui est Mangemort, le fait que je sorte avec toi... j'ai l'impression que tout le monde me regarde constamment, et... et...

Rose l'arrêta. Elle laissa échapper un bref rire, un peu forcé. Un peu moqueur, aussi.

-Tu sais, tu n'as pas vraiment le droit de te plaindre, lui dit-elle. Mes parents font partis des personnes les plus connues du monde sorcier, et _je_ suis Rose Weasley. À côté, ce que tu reçois, c'est rien. Tu pourrais facilement surmonter ça si tu faisais des efforts, Scorpius, crois-moi...

Il resta silencieux. Il tremblait, aussi. Il sentit un nœud se formait dans sa gorge. Il perdait pied.

-Alors, tu viens, ou pas ?

-Non, réussit-il à dire. Désolé, mais je...

Il vit Rose laisser échapper un sourire d'exaspération, face à lui.

-Très bien, s'exclama-t-elle. C'est pas grave, laisse tomber. Fais comme tu veux – c'est pas si grave, de toute façon.

Mais son ton présageait le contraire. Elle s'éloigna et descendit des gradins. Scorpius se leva à son tour et s'élança jusqu'en dehors du terrain. Il voyait Albus, au loin, qui remontait encore vers le château. Il se pressa, et même, dépassa Rose. Finalement, il parvint à le rejoindre alors qu'il atteignait les portes de chêne.

-Hé, Scorpius, souffla-t-il. Tu vas bien ?

Le château était beaucoup plus silencieux que les gradins il y a une dizaine de minutes, et tout de suite, ils tournèrent vers les marches et s'enfoncèrent en direction des cachots.

-Ouais, hum, est-ce que ça te dérange si je vais jusqu'aux cuisines avec toi ? lui demanda-t-il. C'est juste que... on s'est un peu disputés avec Rose, ou bien... ou quelque chose comme ça.

-Pas de problème, lui assura Albus, en lui donnant une tape dans le dos.

Il lui adressa un sourire. Ils étaient définitivement dans les cachots, maintenant, aux lueurs jaunes et aux tableaux bruns représentant des fruits. Ils étaient seuls, et aucun bruit ne leur parvenait.

-Alors, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? lui demanda Albus. Si tu veux bien m'en parler, bien sûr...

-Eh bien... je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas aller à la fête, parce que... marmonna Scorpius. En fait, même moi j'arrive pas vraiment à expliquer pourquoi. J'ai juste l'impression que... c'est au-dessus de mes forces, tu vois ?

Albus se contenta d'un hochement de tête. Il tentait de se repérer dans les cachots, avec grandes difficultés.

-Et elle a dit que j'exagérais et que je devais faire plus d'efforts, poursuivit Scorpius. Mais elle n'a pas vraiment dit ça méchamment, juste... ça m'a vraiment mit mal à l'aise, tu sais ?

Alors, Albus s'arrêta, et plaqua ses mains sur ses épaules. Il plongea son regard dans le sien.

-Scorpius, commença-t-il. Si ça t'a mit mal à l'aise, c'est qu'elle ne t'a pas dit ça gentiment.

-Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire, souffla-t-il. Je l'aime bien, mais...

Sa phrase se termina en un grognement de frustration. Même lui avait du mal à organiser ses pensées.

Mais, au même moment, ils arrivaient face au tableau de la poire l'entrée des cuisines. Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres d'Albus – il semblait plutôt fier d'avoir réussi à trouver les cuisines. Alors, Scorpius ne relança pas le sujet. À vrai dire, il préférait même ne pas en reparler.

oOo

Le mois de mai était plus frais que celui auquel ils avaient eu droit l'an dernier, et le vent soufflait fort alors qu'ils descendaient l'allée centrale de Pré-au-Lard.

-C'est quoi, exactement ? lui demanda Albus.

-Je ne sais pas, répéta Scorpius. Je te l'ai déjà dit. C'est comme si tout le monde, autour de moi, se mettait à m'ensevelir. C'est comme ça depuis deux ans, maintenant.

-Depuis ta deuxième année ?

-Je crois bien, souffla Scorpius. C'est quand j'ai appris que mon père était un Mangemort et ce que tout le monde devait penser de moi – avant, tout allait bien, c'était même plutôt cool. Mais après... c'est à partir de ce moment-là que ça a commencé à empirer.

Albus acquiesça d'un air compréhensif en silence.

-Je vois, lui dit-il. Ça reste tout de même très étrange, et je... ne le prends pas mal, Scorpius, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit quelque chose de très normal. Je veux dire... moi, j'ai passé toute ma vie avec la presse et les médias. C'était plutôt dur, mais j'ai fini par m'habituer. Quoiqu'il en soit, ce genre de trucs ne m'est jamais arrivé. Je n'ai jamais fait de crise de panique car...

-Ce n'était pas une crise de panique, protesta alors Scorpius.

Albus s'arrêta et planta ses yeux dans les siens il n'était pas dupe.

-Vraiment ? lui dit-il. C'était quoi, alors ?

-Hum... eh bien... marmonna Scorpius, avant d'abandonner. Bon, très bien. C'était _peut-être_ une crise de panique.

-Voilà, souffla Albus. Et une crise de panique, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ce n'est pas vraiment une réaction très saine, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Ils descendirent l'allée jusqu'à atteindre Honeydukes. Scorpius y suivit Albus, qui s'y engouffra presque aussitôt. Honeydukes devait être, de loin, leur boutique préféré de tout Pré-au-Lard il n'y avait pas une seule sortie où ils ne s'y rendaient pas.

-Tu sais ce qui manque, ici ? demanda Albus, alors qu'ils parcouraient les rayons de friandise.

-Quoi ?

-Une boutique de bande-dessinées, souffla-t-il.

Scorpius leva les yeux au ciel d'un air irrité, bien que le sourire amusé que ses lèvres arboraient le trahissait.

-Non, pas encore... marmonna-t-il.

-Ou un vidéoclub, admit Albus, en se saisissant d'un paquet de bonbons. Au choix. J'ai découvert Star Wars durant les vacances, et franchement, c'est mieux que ce qu'on pourrait le penser.

-C'est quoi, Star Wars ? demanda Scorpius.

Albus s'arrêta enfin, et, son regard passa du paquet de bonbons à Scorpius, d'un air incrédule, avant de redescendre.

-Hé, tu sais quoi, Scorpius ? Il va vraiment falloir que tu viennes chez moi pendant l'été, dit-il. Je ne peux pas te laisser dans cet état-là.

Scorpius laissa échapper un rire. Albus l'entraînait par le bras encore un peu plus loin dans la boutique.

-Comme ça, tu pourras regarder Star Wars – et enfin lire toutes les bande-dessinées que tu dois lire. Et puis il y aura sûrement Phebe, aussi, reprit Albus. Elle a dit qu'elle devait passer pour me faire écouter des albums.

-Je ne savais pas que tu passais autant de temps avec Phebe, lui dit Scorpius.

Albus s'arrêta et le regarda.

-Bien sûr que si, lui dit-il. C'est ma meilleure amie.

-Mais je croyais que... balbutia Scorpius. Je croyais que c'était moi, ton meilleur ami.

Le regard d'Albus sembla se perdre. Ils se regardèrent un instant en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, Albus décida de tourner les talons et de l'entraîner vers la caisse.

-Tiens, lui dit-il en lui donnant le paquet qu'il venait d'acheter. C'est cadeau.

-Merci, laissa échapper Scorpius, avant de se laisser entraîner en dehors de la boutique.

Les rues de Pré-au-Lard étaient emplies d'élèves, qui, par petits groupes, passaient de boutiques en boutiques. Ils prirent place sur un banc.

-Alors, reprit Scorpius, en ouvrant le paquet de bonbons. Qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

Albus sembla réfléchir un moment. Un long moment. Enfin, sans le regarder, il répondit :

-Je pense que tu devrais en parler à quelqu'un. Enfin, juste pour être sûr s'assurer que ce n'est pas trop grave, que tu vas bien.

-Je ne vais pas mourir, Al', souffla Scorpius en laissant échapper un rire, un peu forcé.

-Tout de même, dit celui-ci. Je m'inquiète pour toi... enfin... on est amis, Scorpius et je ne veux pas qu'il...

Mais Scorpius songeait à son tour. Il réfléchissait. Peut-être bien qu'Albus avait raison. L'idée qu'il se souciait de lui lui réchauffer en quelque sorte le cœur.

-Tu as raison, admit-il. Peut-être que... Je devrais peut-être envoyer une lettre à mon père, pour voir ce qu'il en pense.

Albus hocha la tête. Face à eux, pas loin, la porte des Trois Balais s'ouvrait, et laissait sortir Rose qui, lorsqu'elle les aperçut, sourit.

-Hé, lança-t-elle en les rejoignant. Scorpius... ça fait des heures que je te cherche !

Albus et lui redevinrent aussitôt silencieux. Ils relevèrent les yeux vers Rose, qui se tenait droite, les mains sur les hanches. Elle était seule, mais il lui semblait deviner la présence de ses autres amis – Hassie Collins et Silas Gregory, de Gryffondor – pas loin derrière elle, par les fenêtres des Trois Balais. Il n'avait rien contre le fait que Rose avait des amis. Le problème, c'était que ses amis soit ces deux-là c'est-à-dire les deux personnes les plus bruyantes et exubérantes que Scorpius ait jamais rencontré.

-Oui, marmonna enfin Scorpius. J'ai quitté le château il n'y a pas trente minutes. J'avais un essai de potions à finir...

-Oh, je vois, coupa Rose. Tu veux venir avec nous ? On est au Trois Balais.

Scorpius échangea un regard avec Albus, et puis avec Rose.

-Je ne sais pas, avoua Scorpius sur un air dubitatif. Déjà, je croyais que tu n'aimais pas la biéraubeurre.

Rose haussa les épaules, comme si elle ne voyait pas le rapport avec ce qu'ils se disaient. Finalement, elle croisa les bras.

-Et alors ? souffla-t-elle.

-Et Albus ? demanda Scorpius.

Rose tourna enfin son regard vers son cousin.

-Augustus et Phebe ne sont pas là ? demanda-t-elle.

-Non, on a un essai de potions, rappela Scorpius.

-Eh bien, Albus, ça ne te dérangerait pas...

-De quoi ? Coupa celui-ci. De retourner au château ? Non, pas de problème. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la dernière sortie avant la fin de l'année, après tout.

-Tu es sûr ? insista Scorpius.

-Ouais, grommela Albus. Et puis, j'ai des devoirs, moi aussi. On se reverra ce soir dans la Grande Salle, d'accord ?

Rose ne sembla pas remarquer le sarcasme dans ses répliques – ou alors, elle préféra l'ignorer. Son sourire s'agrandit encore un peu plus.

-Cool, dit-elle simplement. Scorpius, tu viens ?

Alors, il se retrouva dépourvu, et accepta la main qu'elle lui offrait. Il se releva, et, Albus le saluant que d'un faible signe de tête alors qu'il remontait vers le château, le long de l'allée qu'ils avaient descendu il n'y a qu'une quinzaine de minutes. Sa main dans celle de Rose, Scorpius se laissa entraîner jusqu'aux Trois Balais.

Le pub était bondé, à cette heure de la journée. Il le savait très bien, et c'était aussi un peu pour ça que Scorpius regrettait qu'Albus n'ait pas insisté un peu plus pour rester. Scorpius se demandait si Phebe avait agi comme ça avec lui aussi ou si Anson agissait comme ça – ou, encore, de manière plus élargi, si Elvira Holmes agissait comme ça avec Howell Fidget. Car Scorpius avait beau aimer Rose – et il l'aimait beaucoup, beaucoup – il avait un peu de mal avec elle en ce moment ou bien avec ses amis ou bien avec toutes les activités qu'elle aimait faire.

Mais il se laissa tout de même entraîner dans le pub, et, bientôt, jusqu'à la table où était assis Hassie Collins et Silas Gregory. Il ne protesta pas.

* * *

 _N'hésitez pas à me laisser savoir votre avis! :)_


	40. Chapter 40

_Non, je ne suis pas 'morte'. Comme chaque semaine, je poste un chapitre le vendredi, et c'est le cas depuis un moment maintenant. Je ne compte pas mourir ou interrompre ma publication sans vous en prévenir au préalable. Chapitre important._ **Trigger Warnings homophobie** _, comme d'habitude._

* * *

Il faisait tourner sa plume entre ses doigts c'était bien parce qu'il sentait la panique l'envahir et qu'il contemplait le bout de parchemin depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes maintenant. C'était le même problème tous les ans tous les ans plus difficile encore. Il s'en était plaint plusieurs fois, personne n'avait vraiment pensé à faire améliorer les choses.

Albus ne parvenait qu'à peine à deviner de quoi parler les énoncés des examens, et autour de lui, le grattement des plumes, les toux des élèves, tous plus sérieux les uns que les autres, tous plus concentrés encore et en train d'écrire. En réalité, ça faisait un moment maintenant qu'il se demandait comment il avait fait pour arriver jusqu'ici sans redoubler une seule fois. Albus prenait soigneusement le temps, avec Scorpius ou Phebe, voire même Anson, pour reprendre ses cours, refaire des fiches, faire des schémas, s'assurer de tout comprendre.

Et il comprenait. Mais il avait fini par réaliser que le problème n'était pas le fait qu'il ne donnait pas assez d'effort – mais que les autres, face à lui, ne tentaient pas de s'adapter à lui. Et ça, _ça_ , c'était très problématique.

Il entendit la cloche sonner.

-Plus que trente minutes, fit la voix de Mr. Sapping, qui enseignait la Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Albus poussa un soupir en redirigeant son regard vers son bout de parchemin, où seules de maigres réponses étaient présentes. Et puis il regarda les nombreux espaces vierges qu'il avait laissé dans l'espoir de pouvoir répondre aux multitudes de questions qu'il n'avait rien compris. Albus avait déjà essayé de demander de l'aide à ses professeurs – en vain. Ils avaient dit que sinon, il aurait eu un traitement de faveur. Le seul qui l'aidait un minimum était Mr. Londubat, mais l'épreuve de botanique était plus pratique que théorique.

Alors, il sortit un nouvel encrier, une nouvelle plume, et réajusta sa table. Il se saisit une nouvelle fois de l'énoncé de l'examen, tenta d'entourer les mots qu'il comprenait, les mots qu'il pouvait déduire. C'était ce qu'on lui avait appris à faire, à l'école primaire. C'était aussi ce qu'il avait fini par faire de lui-même, au fil des années.

La cloche retentit pour de bon, et Albus vit son maigre bout de parchemin, qu'à moitié rempli, entrer entre les mains de son professeur.

-Quel abruti, ce Sapping, souffla Augustus dès qu'ils eurent mit un pied dans la cour pavée. À ne pas vouloir que je termine ma phrase. 'Quand c'est fini c'est fini, tu écris un mot je te colle une retenue'. La prochaine fois, je le stupéfixerais, ouais.

-Tu t'en es plutôt bien tiré, dans l'ensemble, non ? lui demanda Phebe en souriant.

Augustus haussa les épaules.

-Ouais, fit-il. 'fin, je crois bien. Oh, et puis c'est que de la Défense contre les Forces du Mal c'est pas comme si c'était Sortilèges ou Métamorphose. Et toi, Al' ?

-C'est que de la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, répéta celui-ci, d'un air qu'il voulait faire indifférent.

La vérité était qu'il était persuadé de s'être loupé.

-Le problème ne vient pas de _moi_ mais de _toi_ , s'exclama alors une voix.

-Hé, calme-toi. J'y peux pas grand chose si...

-Comment ça tu n'y peux pas grand chose ?

-Mais tu crois que j'en fais exprès ou quoi ?

Ils s'arrêtèrent tous les trois. Dans la lumière du soleil qui parvenait à filtrer des arches de pierre, Albus voyait Rose et Scorpius, seuls, sans qu'ils ne semblaient les avoir remarquer.

-Ils se disputent encore, marmonna Phebe.

-Honnêtement, ils auront de la chance s'ils sont encore en couple à la fin du mois, ajouta Augustus. Ils sont plutôt nuls, ensemble.

Phebe le fit taire d'un coup de poing dans l'épaule. Augustus laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur.

-Quoi ? Hé ! Je dis la vérité, souffla-t-il. Et puis... aïe, c'est pas vrai, tu es vraiment devenue plus forte avec toutes ces histoires d'entraînement de Quidditch.

La cloche sonna une nouvelle fois, et derrière lui, Albus sentit les bruits de pas d'Augustus et Phebe qui s'éloignaient mais il ne pouvait pas détacher son regard de Rose et Scorpius.

-C'est bon, j'ai compris, s'exclama sa cousine. On se retrouvera à midi, lorsque tu auras réfléchi, d'accord ?

Elle se saisit de son sac et s'éloigna à son tour, la tête haute. Albus vit Scorpius soupirer et baisser les yeux. Les portes se rouvrirent, et leur grincement le tira de ses pensées. Albus se retourna, et rejoignit Augustus et Phebe.

-Très bien, s'exclama Phebe, dès qu'ils furent retournés dans le Hall. Qu'est ce qu'on a, ensuite ?

-Heure de pause, lui dit Augustus. Et puis exam' d'Etude des Runes.

-Où est-ce que tu vas ? demanda Phebe, en le voyant enfiler sa veste et jeter son sac sur ses deux épaules.

Augustus s'élançait de nouveau vers la sortie.

-Pré-au-Lard, dit-il en souriant. Avec Dominique Weasley.

-Mais on a pas le droit d'aller à Pré-au-Lard en dehors des jours de sortie... commença Albus.

-Ouais, c'est ce qu'ils nous disent, souffla Augustus avec un clin d'œil. Souhaitez-moi bonne chance.

Il quitta le Hall. Albus resta debout aux côtés de Phebe un instant, avant de se remettre en marche vers les cages d'escalier.

-C'est moi, où il sèche ? demanda-t-il, en désignant du pouce l'endroit où Augustus avait disparu.

-Non, il doit bien enfreindre cinq règles de l'école, compléta Phebe d'un air pensif. Il ne sera pas préfet, l'an prochain ça, c'est sûr.

-Tu penses que tu seras préfète ? demanda Albus. Je te vois tout à fait préfète.

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Phebe.

-Non, je ne pense pas, dit-elle. Ce sera soit moi, soit Freida Steen, je pense. Freida a de meilleures notes que moi.

Albus ne répondit pas. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment les professeurs choisissaient les préfets. Phebe rabattit son manuel et son lexique d'Etude des Runes contre sa poitrine – c'était dingue le nombre de livres qu'ils avaient pour cette matière Albus était heureux de ne pas l'avoir choisi.

-On va réviser à la Bibliothèque, avec Lina Robson et Olen Twaddle, lui apprit Phebe, en lui faisant face, arrêtée sur le palier. Tu veux venir ?

-Non, ça va aller, assura Albus. J'aurais un examen d'Arithmancie pendant que vous aurez celui d'Etude des Runes, alors... j'ai pas vraiment besoin de réviser.

-Oh, c'est vrai, souffla Phebe en souriant. Tu es un génie des maths, j'avais oublié.

-Tu as tout compris, répondit Albus en riant.

Elle passa devant lui et monta les premières marches de l'escalier. Il la salua d'un signe de la tête, et puis, elle disparut.

Albus resta seul dans les couloirs un long moment. Il faisait chaud, c'était le mois de juin, et il serait bien allé dehors dans le parc s'il avait eu envie de croiser d'autres élèves. Mais pas là. Albus voulait être seul, et, dans les couloirs, il ne croisa ni Scorpius, ni Rose. D'un côté, il ne pouvait pas dire que leurs disputes le rendaient triste de l'autre, il se sentait un peu coupable de le penser.

Il n'avait pas vu Anson non plus. Ils ne se parlaient presque plus, à présent. Ça, par contre, ça le rendait triste. Albus devinait qu'il était au courant de ce qui s'était passé à l'anniversaire d'Augustus. Carey devait le lui avoir dit. Carey ou quelqu'un d'autre, puisque apparemment, la rumeur de leur 'duel' s'était très vite répandu dans tout le château.

Il finit par se laisser tomber au pied d'une statue, ouvrit ses manuels. Il ne restait plus que son examen d'Arithmancie aujourd'hui, et puis Etude des Moldus et Sortilèges demain. Pour le moment... Pour le moment, il s'en était plutôt bien tiré. Albus aurait aimé pouvoir dire ça sans avoir l'impression de se mentir à lui-même, ou bien, même, de se tromper sur toute la ligne.

Il parcourut des yeux ses notes, les fiches qu'il avait fait avec Scorpius la multitude de dessins et de croquis qu'il avait soigneusement animé. Il comprenait, ça. C'était juste dommage que ce ne soit pas ce qui était demandé pour les examens.

Il soupira et referma son manuel, laissa sa tête retomber contre la pierre froide de la statue et poussa un soupir. Demain, ce serait fini.

oOo

-O en Botanique, en Sortilèges, en Potions, Histoire de la Magie, énuméra Scorpius, les yeux fermés et son relevé de notes faisant office de parasol. E en Métamorphose, Astronomie, Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Arithmancie et Etude des Moldus.

Albus hocha la tête avec entrain, avant de lui proposer un fizzwizzbizz, dont Scorpius se saisit volontiers.

-Pas mal, souffla-t-il. Moi, ça me fait...

Albus déplia son relevé de note. Il était assis dans l'herbe, contre la stèle de pierre sur laquelle Scorpius était allongé. Il faisait plutôt chaud, et le vent était léger. Ils étaient dans la partie du parc la moins occupée, et il devait dire que ce n'était pas plus mal.

Albus regarda les fines lettres noires, plissa légèrement les yeux.

-O en Arithmancie, A en Sortilèges, Métamorphose, Astronomie, Etude des Moldus, Potions, lut-il. Et D en Défense contre les Forces du Mal et Histoire de la Magie.

-O en Arithmancie ? répéta Scorpius. Tu as assuré.

-Ouais, marmonna Albus, pas convaincu. Sans ça, je passais pas.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, souffla Scorpius.

Il replia son relevé de note et le glissa dans la poche de son pantalon.

-Non, je ne plaisante pas, fit Albus. Lorsque l'on fait la moyenne, j'atteins à peine l'Acceptable. Mes BUSEs vont être une catastrophe.

-Je suis sûr que non, dit Scorpius. Il y a une partie pratique, aux BUSEs.

-Très rassurant, souffla Albus sur un air sarcastique. Merci beaucoup.

Il le vit se redresser derrière lui, alors qu'il se saisissait d'un nouveau fizzwizzbizz.

-Hé, tu sais qu'est ce qui est un échec, Al' ? dit-il. Mon couple.

-Non, ça pourrait être pire, lui assura Albus.

Mais, au regard que lui accorda Scorpius, il sut que non ça ne pouvait pas être pire.

-Au début, c'était vraiment dément, tu vois ? reprit Scorpius. On s'amusait bien. Et puis... on avait des points communs. Et elle était cool avec moi. Et maintenant...

Sa phrase se termina en un grognement.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui a changé, souffla Scorpius. Et puis... hum, excuse-moi, Albus – tu pourrais faire au moins semblant d'être triste, non ?

Albus se secoua.

-Désolé, vieux, marmonna-t-il. Tu sais très bien que je n'ai jamais été le plus grand fan de toi et Rose...

-Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'ai envie d'entendre, Al', lui dit Scorpius.

Albus demeura silencieux et sembla réfléchir un instant. Scorpius avait prit un air soucieux, à côté de lui.

-Peut-être qu'elle n'a jamais changé, fit-il. Peut-être que tu apprends juste à la connaître un peu mieux.

-Et qu'est ce que je dois faire si... si ça colle moins bien que ce à quoi je m'attendais ? Et si, en fait, ça ne passait pas, entre nous ?

Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment. Albus aurait aimé lui répondre qu'il n'avait qu'à rompre avec elle mais là encore, il se doutait bien que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait entendre.

-Je suis perdu, je ne sais pas... commença Scorpius. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose.

-Quoi, par exemple ? Rompre avec elle ? lui demanda Albus, sur un ton qu'il veillait à garder rassurant.

Mais Scorpius lui répondit par un regard sidéré. C'est là qu'Albus comprit que, même si la situation pouvait être critique, jamais il ne penserait à quitter Rose.

-Quoi, alors ? demanda-t-il. Tu vas rester là à te tourner les pouces ?

-Je ne sais pas, s'exclama Scorpius. J'aime Rose, mais... il y a quelques trucs que j'aime moins.

-Parle-lui, alors, suggéra Albus.

-C'est comme ça que tu règles tes problèmes avec Anson ? lui demanda Scorpius.

Albus laissa échapper un rire.

-Non, dit-il sur un air plus sérieux. Je ne règle jamais mes problèmes en parlant.

-Oui, ça ne t'a jamais été bénéfique.

-N'importe quoi ! s'écria Albus. Regarde, c'est toi qui a des problèmes, là.

Scorpius se mordit la lèvre.

-C'est pas faux, admit-il. Mais je ne vais pas quitter Rose. Je l'aime.

Albus masqua avec la plus grande difficulté le haut-de-cœur qui le saisissait. La vérité était qu'il était vraiment triste pour Scorpius. Il méritait mieux que ça. Albus trouvait que Rose ne le comprenait pas et ne cherchait pas à le comprendre. Il pensait que Scorpius méritait mieux qu'elle – même s'il aimait toujours beaucoup sa cousine.

-Hé, tu sais quoi ? s'exclama alors Albus. Les examens sont terminés. On est au mois de juin, et bientôt, c'est les vacances.

-Qu'est ce que tu suggères ?

-Qu'on oublie – pendant deux mois, au moins – tout ça, d'accord ? Les vacances, ce n'est pas fait pour s'inquiéter, Scorpius, lui dit-il.

-Peut-être que tu as raison, souffla alors celui-ci.

Albus se redressa subitement.

-Bien sûr que j'ai raison, s'exclama-t-il. Maintenant, tu me suis.

Scorpius leva un sourcil interrogateur, tout en dirigeant son regard vers le sien.

-Pour aller où ?

-Au lac noir, bien sûr, lança Albus. Je crois que les Gryffondor l'ont enfin laissé – si tu veux en profiter, c'est le moment.

-Pourquoi j'irais dans un lac qui contient sûrement des milliers de bactéries, et qui est aussi la résidence d'un calmar géant ? demanda Scorpius.

Albus leva les yeux au ciel.

-C'est pas vrai, ne me dis pas que je vais devoir te convaincre, en plus ? demanda-t-il. Je crois qu'Augustus y est déjà...

-Augustus est sûrement avec Dominique, si tu veux mon avis, rétorqua Scorpius.

-Bon, très bien, admit-il. Peut-être pas Augustus, mais moi, j'y serais. Alors si tu veux venir, Scorpius, c'est le moment.

Scorpius leva les yeux au ciel, mais le suivit malgré tout. Il accepta la main qu'il lui proposait pour descendre de la stèle de pierre.

-Voilà, s'exclama Albus. C'était pas compliqué – je savais que j'arriverais à te convaincre.

-Oh, tu ne m'as absolument pas convaincu, répondit Scorpius, amusé. J'ai décidé de venir par moi-même.

-Oui, souffla-t-il. Ce n'était pas ce que tu disais il y a deux minutes.

Ils prirent la direction du lac qui, comme Albus l'avait pensé, était bien déserté. C'était la fin de l'après-midi, de quelques rares élèves restaient dans le parc, les autres le délaissaient déjà et remontaient vers le château pour regagner la Grande Salle, à l'occasion du dîner.

oOo

Albus croisa le regard de Wright Dickman, alors qu'il montait les marches de pierre menant au dortoir, et à l'air qu'il lui accorda, il sut que quelque chose d'étrange était en train de se passer. Il gravit avec plus de précipitation encore les dernières marches et poussa la porte de bois.

-Hé, fit-il. Tu fais déjà tes valises ? Tu sais que le départ est dans une semaine, pas vrai ?

Le dortoir était vide. Albus savait que Lionel Uleaven était encore dans la Grande Salle, et il avait vu Jeremiah McIntyre dans un coin de la salle commune.

-Tu es pressé de partir ? demanda-t-il sur un air amusé qui ne dissimulait que très peu l'inquiétude de sa voix.

Mais Anson ne lui répondit que par un soupir. Il referma sa valise en un cliquetis, et la posa au sol. Il se retourna, enfin, vers lui.

-Je pensais que... peut-être... on pourrait avoir une discussion, si tu as le temps, lui dit-il alors. C'est important.

Albus recula légèrement. Il avait une mauvaise impression.

-Vas-y, alors, si tu dis que c'est important, souffla-t-il.

Anson prit une nouvelle inspiration. Il semblait éviter son regard.

-Eh bien, je sais que tu as été parlé à Carey, lui avoua-t-il. Enfin... si on peut appeler ça 'parler'. Il n'était... Il n'a pas vraiment été content, après ça, tu vois.

-Vraiment ? s'exclama Albus. Il t'en a parlé ? Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ? Qu'est ce qu'il a _fait_?

Anson resta silencieux. Albus se rapprocha.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? souffla-t-il.

-Non, c'est pas ça qui compte ! C'est... s'exclama Anson, avant de s'arrêter et de prendre une nouvelle inspiration. C'est pas ça l'important – on s'en fiche de ce qu'il a bien pu dire ou bien pu faire, Albus. Car ce qui importe...

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui importe plus que ça, Anson ? coupa-t-il.

Celui-ci s'arrêta et plongea enfin ses yeux dans les siens.

-Ce qui importe, répondit-il enfin. C'est que aucun de vous n'étiez sensé vous mêler de ça. Ça ne devait regarder que moi ce ne sont pas vos histoires...

-Bien sûr que si, on sort ensemble, Anson.

-Non, écoute-moi, coupa celui-ci, plus sèchement. C'est déjà assez dur à dire comme ça pour que...

Il s'arrêta et prit une nouvelle inspiration, plus profonde encore. Il balaya le dortoir du regard. Et il recommença à éviter le sien.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, aucun de vous deux n'étiez sensé... ça n'était pas sensé arriver, d'accord ? reprit Anson. Et puis si ça me touche, c'est quelque chose – mais si ça commence à toucher aussi les personnes qui m'entourent, ce sera une toute autre histoire. Tu me suis ?

-Oui, je vois, mais...

-Bien, coupa une nouvelle fois Anson. Car je ne pense pas pouvoir me répéter – c'est vraiment le bordel. Genre, _vraiment_. Et j'ai pas l'impression de gérer ça – j'ai pas l'impression de pouvoir gérer ça si vous commencez à vous en mêler. Alors...

-Mais c'est _lui_ qui... ! s'exclama Albus.

-Non, tais-toi, je... coupa Anson.

Il ne parvint pas à terminer sa phrase. Il laissa échapper un gémissement, enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Il prit une profonde inspiration.

-C'est pour ça que je pense qu'on devrait rompre, finit-il par dire, sans relever son visage de ses mains.

Albus resta abasourdi un moment.

-Attends, parvint-il enfin à dire. Tu te fous de moi, là ? Si c'est le bordel à ce point, ce n'est clairement pas à cause de moi, mais à cause de Carey. Alors si tu as des comptes à régler, va le voir lui et pas moi, Anson !

-Tu as écouté, au moins, ce que j'ai dit ? demanda celui-ci.

-Oui, j'ai écouté, et je pense que c'est de la merde, s'exclama Albus. Enfin, c'est complètement stupide ! Tu ne peux pas me mettre au même stade que Carey, ce n'est...

-Ah oui, et pourquoi ça ? lança Anson.

-Car c'est à cause de lui qu'on est là où on en est ! Regarde – on s'amusait bien, avant. Mes meilleurs moments, à Poudlard, je les ai passé avec toi. Alors ne me dis pas que...

-Carey est mon _frère_ , Albus ! Alors si tu penses que ce n'est pas une raison suffisante pour que je parle de lui comme tel, alors on a rien à se dire.

Il resta muet. Albus tremblait et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il ne savait pas si c'était la rage, ou bien l'angoisse, ou encore la tristesse. Il se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de réplique – pour s'empêcher de dire quoique ce soit de stupide.

-Parfait, dit-il enfin. Ça va être mieux, sans toi, de toute façon. Les gens me regarderont peut-être moins mal dans les couloirs et j'aurai moins de problèmes à m'occuper.

Et il l'avait dit. Il tourna les talons. Il tremblait toujours. La chaleur s'étendait sur son visage.

-Eh bien si c'est ce que tu penses, tu n'avais qu'à le dire plus tôt ! Ça m'aurait épargné beaucoup de temps ! S'exclama Anson, dans son dos.

La porte du dortoir se referma en un claquement. Albus resta planté sur le palier encore une minute, et puis tout redescendit. Il desserra son poing. Ses tremblements s'arrêtèrent, et, lentement, il prit conscience de ce qui venait de se passer.

Il se remit à trembler.

* * *

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser un avis._


	41. Chapter 41

_Merci aux gens qui ont laissé leur avis sur le chapitre précédent._

* * *

Le Hall était empli d'élèves, ce jour-là, qui donnaient des coups du coude et du pied pour pouvoir sortir du château en premier. Scorpius, lui, ne voulait pas le quitter aussi vite. Des milliers de pensées et de souvenirs le submergeaient, et il ne pouvait détacher son regard de ses contours. À côté de lui, Albus fut prit d'une quinte de toux, et il tressaillit en se retournant vers lui, parfaitement tiré de ses pensées.

-Tu vas bien ? s'exclama-t-il.

-Oui, assura-t-il. Simplement... un rhume, je pense.

-On est en juillet, Al', lui dit Rose en riant.

-Je t'avais dit de mettre une veste, l'autre jour, fit Scorpius, l'inquiétude se marquant sur son visage alors qu'il parlait d'une voix douce.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Scorpius, je ne vais pas mourir, lui dit Albus d'un air à demi-amusé.

-Tu es sûr ? Tu peux prendre ma veste, si jamais...

Albus roula des yeux.

-Tu n'es pas ma mère, Scorpius, fit-il en riant.

-Mais...

-Il va bien, assura Rose, amusée.

Elle l'entraîna par le bras jusqu'aux portes de chêne, laissant Albus derrière eux. Scorpius lui adressa un dernier regard en biais inquiet. Il se souciait vraiment pour Albus – plus que pour la plupart des personnes qu'il connaissait.

-Non, attends ici ! Margret ! Je te préviens que... s'exclama Augustus.

Scorpius vit sa sœur lui adressa un dernier sourire narquois avant de s'élancer, en même temps qu'un groupe d'élèves, en dehors du château.

-Je vais le dire à maman, je te préviens, lui dit son frère.

-Tu fais ça et je lui dis que tu as séché presque tous tes cours d'Etude des Moldus, lança Margret, en retour.

Alors, Augustus poussa un soupir et la regarda filer dans le parc, rejoindre ses amis de Serdaigle.

-Ce n'est qu'un livre, Augustus, lui dit Scorpius en souriant.

-Qu'un livre ? répéta-t-il. Avec _ce_ livre, elle a tout ce qu'on a fait au cours de l'année – elle a toutes les interros et les contrôles. C'est de la triche, Scorpius.

-Tu dis ça comme si toi-même tu n'avais jamais triché, fit Rose, amusée.

Augustus prit un air outragé.

-Ce n'est pas la même chose ! s'exclama-t-il. Si elle fait comme ça, ce... ce... ce n'est pas juste.

-Tu es enfin en train de comprendre ce que j'essaie de te dire depuis la deuxième année, ou c'est moi ? fit Rose avec un sourire malicieux.

Scorpius vit un groupe d'élèves de première année dévaler la butte du parc en courant, et leurs rires fit apparaître un sourire sur son visage. Il voyait, d'ici, le portail de fer forgé menant à Pré-au-Lard.

-Oh, ne me dis pas que je triche à chaque évaluation non plus, s'exclama Augustus. Ce serait complètement...

-Qui triche ? fit Dominique, en apparaissant derrière eux.

-Personne ! rétorqua Augustus. Juste...

- _Il_ triche, coupa Rose.

-Absolument pas ! coupa-t-il, ses joues se teintant de rose. Enfin, je veux dire... peut-être, 'fin – tu en penses quoi, Dominique ?

Scorpius les laissa à leur conversation et accéléra le pas pour rejoindre Albus et Phebe. Ils avaient dépassé les serres, à présent.

-Normal que tu perdes ! s'exclama Phebe. Ça ne se joue pas comme ça, un MMORPG.

-Ah, car maintenant, tu t'y connais mieux en MMORPG que moi ? rétorqua Albus.

-Non, mais mon frère est un moldu, Albus, lui rappela Phebe. Et il y joue littéralement _tout le temps_.

-Et alors ? C'est quoi le rapport avec toi ?

Phebe parut rougir.

-Parfois, lorsqu'il n'est pas là, j'en profite pour jouer aussi, admit-elle. Mais ne lui répète pas que j'ai dit ça, ou alors, il va...

-Pourquoi je lui dirais ça ?

-Je ne sais pas, ça peut arriver.

Scorpius s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Vous êtes en train de vous disputer ? demanda-t-il alors. C'est... bizarre.

-On ne se dispute pas, s'exclamèrent-ils d'une même voix.

Scorpius fronça les sourcils d'un air inquiet. Derrière lui, les voix de Rose, Augustus et Dominique lui parvenaient, plus ou moins fortes.

-Vous passez votre temps à parler de jeu vidéo ? les interrogea-t-il.

-Non, s'exclama Phebe.

-Ce ne sont pas des jeux vidéos, mais des MMORPG, fit Albus.

-Parfois, on parle d'autres trucs, assura Phebe. Comme...

-Des bande-dessinées, souffla Albus.

Phebe leva son regard au ciel.

-Oui, enfin, tu parles de bande-dessinées, dit-elle. Moi, je t'écoute.

Scorpius se contenta d'acquiescer. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'ils se disaient. Finalement, il se laissa talonner par Rose et Augustus, alors qu'ils atteignaient le portail. La pierre remplaça l'herbe, le chemin se poursuivit en un sentier de terre battue, et, au loin, Scorpius pouvait percevoir les maisons de Pré-au-Lard alors qu'ils continuaient de descendre.

-On prend quelle diligence ? demanda Phebe, en s'approchant d'une d'entre elles.

-Qu'est ce qu'on s'en fiche, s'exclama Augustus. Ce n'est qu'une diligence.

-Certaines sont moins bonnes que d'autres, assura Albus.

Scorpius se détourna d'eux et adressa un dernier regard aux contours du château, aux hautes tours de pierre et aux longues fenêtres aux carreaux noires. La forêt s'étendait en contre-bas, les feuilles brunissaient sous le soleil, l'herbe du parc qu'il venait de traverser jaunissait. Sa quatrième année venait de se terminer, et il songea avec amertume qu'il ne lui en restait plus que trois, maintenant. Plus que trois.

Bon, c'était toujours les BUSEs et les ASPICs – mais trois années seulement quand même.

Rose finit par les presser dans la diligence la plus proche et Scorpius se détourna de ses pensées. Il prit place à côté d'elle, et il sentit les roues se mettre en marche, doucement, sur le sentier de terre.

-Prêt pour l'an prochain ? demanda Dominique avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Hé, l'année vient juste de finir, lui dit Augustus. On vient d'avoir les résultats à nos examens – ne nous parle pas de l'an prochain.

-Tu es sûr ? insista Dominique, amusée. Tu ne veux pas parler des BUSEs ?

Augustus poussa un soupir en la poussant légèrement par l'épaule.

-Qui veut parler des examens, sincèrement ? s'exclama-t-il.

Ils approuvèrent tous. Au loin, Scorpius voyait apparaître les contours de la gare de Pré-au-Lard son toit brun et ses murs gris. Albus sortit sa bourse, qui émit un tintement.

-Vous avez combien sur vous ?

-Pas plus de six noises, lui dit Scorpius.

Albus ouvrit de grands yeux.

- _Six noises_? répéta-t-il. Qu'est ce que tu as fait pour qu'il ne te reste que six noises ?

-Une partie de cartes explosives avec Silas, lui dit Scorpius.

-Silas ? Silas Gregory ? répéta Dominique. De Gryffondor ? Mais ce type est...

Augustus la fit taire juste à temps, en lui pinçant le bras.

-Je t'avais dit que tu ne devais pas faire de parties de cartes avec lui, souffla Rose d'un air amusé. Silas est plutôt connu à Gryffondor pour être _très_ doué aux cartes.

-Oui, je le sais, maintenant, lui dit Scorpius.

Albus redirigea la conversation sur leur budget, et Scorpius vit Rose lui adressa un sourire en coin, qu'il lui rendit. Les choses allaient mieux avec Rose. Nettement mieux – mais d'un autre côté, il n'avait pas essayé de s'expliquer avec elle, et il avait peur que leur dispute ressorte. Il avait envoyé une lettre à son père, aussi, comme Albus lui avait recommandé – lui annonçant, entre autre, les notes qu'il avait obtenu à ses examens, et aussi, à propos du reste (Scorpius n'avait pas spécialement envie de définir 'le reste'. En fait, ça l'effrayait un peu). Il ne lui avait pas encore répondu, cependant.

-Ce qui fait... cinq gallions de Phebe, six de la part de Rose, trois de Dominique... souffla Albus. Six noises de Scorpius, quinze mornilles d'Augustus, et vingt mornilles de ma part.

-Et tu veux acheter quoi, avec ça ? demanda Rose.

-Des fizzwizzbizz, répondit son cousin, le plus naturellement du monde.

Rose lui accorda un regard interloqué, mais ne dit rien. Ils amorçaient la descente, maintenant, et, tout devant, les premiers élèves atteignaient le Poudlard Express.

Ils descendirent de la diligence et regagnèrent le reste des élèves – ce qui faisait beaucoup d'élèves – sur le quai. Albus et Augustus se battirent un instant pour savoir qui se saisirait en premier de sa valise (Rose gagna), et enfin, ils se mirent en ligne pour monter dans le train.

-Qu'est ce que vous allez faire pendant les vacances ?

-Dormir, répondit Augustus. Empêcher ma sœur de voler des objets dans ma chambre, et, hum, dormir.

-Je vais en Irlande avec mon frère et mon père, fit Phebe. Et puis... je vais chez Albus, aussi.

-Oui, affirma celui-ci. Et c'est mon anniversaire, aussi, pendant les vacances.

Ils redevinrent silencieux. Scorpius, Augustus et Phebe se tournèrent vers lui.

-Vraiment ? laissa échapper Scorpius.

Ils avancèrent. Albus leva les yeux au ciel mais affichait, sur son visage, un air amusé.

-Les journaux en font un article tous les ans, leur apprit-il. Tout le... Tout le monde le sait.

-Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu étais né, avoua alors Scorpius.

-Je me suis jamais vraiment posé la question, admit à son tour Augustus.

Un nouveau sourire apparut sur les lèvres d'Albus.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment comment le prendre, dit-il.

Ils entrèrent enfin dans le train. C'était encore le matin, et, dehors, une mince brume embaumait le quai. Scorpius poussa la porte d'un des compartiments.

-Vous pouvez... commença Augustus, en regardant les élèves de première année qui y étaient déjà assis.

Ceux-ci se levèrent et leur laissèrent leur place. Ils entrèrent dans le compartiment.

-Tu viens de les virer ? s'étonna Dominique.

-Ouais, ça marche à chaque fois, fit Augustus en riant.

-Mais, je... c'est... tenta de dire Dominique. Ils auraient pu rester, enfin...

-Comment ? la raisonna Augustus, qui ne déchantait pas. On peut rentrer à maximum huit, dans ce compartiment, et... on est déjà six.

Dominique le regarda un instant, avant d'abandonner. Elle porta sa valise jusqu'au porte-bagage, et se laissa tomber à côté de Phebe. Scorpius s'assit à côté de Rose, posa, presque par instinct, la main sur la sienne. Il sentit ses doigts se mêler aux siens. Rapidement, parmi la foule d'élèves, ils virent Anson s'avancer dans le couloir, entouré de quelques autres élèves de Serpentard que Scorpius ne connaissait que de vue.

Il se tourna vers Albus.

-Est-ce qu'on... Est-ce qu'on devrait lui demander de venir avec nous ? se risqua-t-il à demander. Il reste toujours deux places...

-Non, répondit Albus, d'une voix à moitié éteinte. C'est pas la peine.

Scorpius se contenta de hocher la tête, et ne relança pas le sujet – il lui semblait que tout le monde savait, dans le compartiment – sauf peut-être Dominique, mais là encore, il n'était pas sûr.

À midi, les roulettes du chariot à confiserie retentirent dans le couloir, et, comme d'habitude, c'est Albus qui bondit sur ses pieds en premier. Il les incita à sortir l'argent qui avait été prévu, et fit coulisser la porte vitrée. Il revint très vite, tenant entre ses mains un sachet de fizzwizzbizz.

-Comment tu peux manger ce truc, demanda Dominique, avec un air de dégoût sur le visage.

-Tu sais que d'après Sorcière Hebdo, il y a des dards séchés de Billywig, dedans ? fit Rose.

Albus haussa les épaules en retournant s'asseoir à sa place.

-C'est quoi un billywig ? demanda-t-il.

Rose leva les yeux au ciel à sa remarque.

-En plus, souffla Augustus. Il paraît que c'est, genre, les confiseries préférés du garde-chasse, Hagrid – qui voudrait manger ça ?

-Respecte Hagrid, Augustus, le rappela Albus.

-Ouais, soutint Scorpius. Et puis, c'est plutôt bon les fizzwizzbizz.

-Merci, s'exclama Albus.

Rose leur accorda un dernier regard dégoûté, avant de finalement détourner les yeux. Scorpius échangea un regard amusé avec Albus, alors qu'il lui donnait un des fizzwizzbizz du paquet. Le sujet dévia rapidement lorsque Lily fit irruption dans leur compartiment. Lily était la sœur d'Albus, toujours souriante, des cheveux roux qu'elle retenait en une queue-de-cheval. Elle était à Gryffondor, aussi.

-Tu penses qu'ils accepteraient que j'aille passer une semaine chez vous ? demandait-elle.

-Bien sûr, assura Dominique. Si c'est pour voir Louis, il y a pas de problème, mais...

-Est-ce que ce serait _vraiment_ pour voir Louis, ou bien pour quelque chose d'autre ? intervint alors Albus.

-Bien sûr, s'exclama Lily, qui semblait offensée par la question en elle-même. Louis est un de mes cousins préférés, alors...

Mais Albus ne semblait pas dupe. Alors, Lily poussa un soupir.

-Très bien, marmonna-t-elle. Ce serait pour aller voir Aloysius.

-C'est qui, ça ? demanda Albus.

Lily se mit à rougir et enfouit son regard dans un coin du compartiment.

-Il est à Serdaigle, marmonna-t-elle. Il va entrer en cinquième année...

-Aloysius Benbow ? s'exclama alors Augustus. J'étais à côté de lui, en métamorphose, l'an passé. Il est...

-Il est plutôt mignon, admit Lily, qui rougissait encore plus. Il habite pas loin de chez tante Fleur et oncle Bill, alors...

-Je m'en fiche qu'il soit mignon, s'exclama Albus. S'il doit sortir avec toi, il va devoir être plus que mignon.

Lily poussa un soupir, bien qu'elle paraissait amusée. Elle quitta le compartiment peu après ça, et, rapidement, plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru, les champs cédèrent leur place aux immeubles, la terre au goudron, la campagne à la ville. Le soleil brillait encore dans le ciel, et ses rayons entraient par les grandes baies vitrées de la gare. Lentement, le plancher arrêta de vibrer. Il y eut un virage, et la foule lui apparut.

Ils tirèrent leur valise des porte-bagages et Augustus fit coulisser une nouvelle fois la porte du compartiment. Ils s'avancèrent dans le couloir, et Scorpius fut le premier à mettre un pied sur le sol de pierre de la gare. Phebe fut la première à partir, se dirigeant, presque aussitôt, dans un des coins du quai. Elle les salua avant de s'éloigner. Et puis, ce fut au tour d'Augustus.

-Margret, reviens ici ! s'exclama-t-il. Tu sais très bien qu'on doit rentrer _tout seuls_ , et si tu meurs – j'aimerais beaucoup que tu meurs, ce n'est pas la question – mais si tu meurs, papa et maman vont m'en vouloir et je vais être privé de sor... Margret, _reviens_!

Ils finirent, à leur tour, par quitter le quai et par disparaître par la barrière magique. Dominique, à son tour, s'avança vers eux.

-On se voit l'année prochaine, Scorpius, dit-elle simplement.

Ils échangèrent un sourire alors qu'elle allait rejoindre sa famille. Albus finit également par partir. Scorpius se retourna finalement vers Rose.

-Tu ne... Tu ne pars pas ? Demanda-t-il. Tes parents ne sont pas arrivés ?

-Oh, si, fit-elle. Mais ils peuvent attendre. Et puis, Hugo prend toujours trente minutes pour leur raconter sa vie, et je n'ai pas spécialement envie d'entendre mon frère de troisième année se plaindre d' _à quel point_ les cours sont difficiles.

-Je vois, fit Scorpius avec un sourire amusé.

Ils restèrent un moment côte à côte en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouva le courage de reprendre :

-Par rapport à Albus... tu savais que c'était son anniversaire, pendant l'été ?

-Heureusement, s'exclama Rose en souriant. C'est mon cousin !

-Mais... il ne le fête jamais ? s'étonna Scorpius.

Rose parut réfléchir un instant, avant de secouer la tête.

-Non, dit-elle. Je ne crois pas. Pas depuis ses sept ans, en tout cas. Il n'a jamais vraiment eu d'amis, tu sais – enfin, avant Poudlard. Alors, c'était un peu inutile de le fêter.

-Maismaintenant, fit Scorpius. Maintenant, il pourrait le faire.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Rose sur un air réticent. Albus n'aime pas trop les fêtes.

Scorpius n'insista pas.

-Et puis, c'est bizarre, non ? reprit-il au bout d'un moment. Il ne nous avait pas dit qu'il ne sortait plus avec Anson.

-Il ne nous avait pas dit qu'il sortait avec lui non plus, raisonna Rose.

-Oui, mais...

-Scorpius, est-ce qu'on est obligés de parler d'Albus ? l'interrompit-elle doucement. Tout ce qu'on fait, c'est parler de lui, en général, alors...

Scorpius poussa un soupir.

-Oui, admit-il. Pardon, tu as raison... mais, c'est mon meilleur ami, alors...

Rose prit un air étonné en se tournant vers lui.

-Vraiment ? laissa-t-elle échapper. Je croyais qu'Augustus était ton meilleur ami.

-Quoi ? s'exclama Scorpius. Non. Albus est mon meilleur ami depuis... depuis aussi longtemps que je le connais.

-Oui, mais vous avez eu cette dispute, l'an passé, et depuis, c'est Phebe la meilleure amie d'Albus, raisonna Rose. Alors je pensais que... qu'Augustus était ton meilleur ami.

-Non, souffla Scorpius. Enfin... c'est bizarre. Si Albus n'est pas mon meilleur ami, alors il peut être quoi ?

Rose soutint son regard. Scorpius réfléchit. Il repensa à Albus. À la manière dont ses pensées semblaient s'envoler lorsqu'Albus venait à son esprit, souvent, ou à la façon dont un sourire apparaissait sur son visage lorsqu'il s'adressait à lui.

D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y pensait, il pensait plus à Albus qu'il pensait à Rose. Celle-ci l'avait même remarqué et elle n'arrêtait pas de le lui dire. Elle le vivait sûrement mal.

Et maintenant qu'il réalisait tout ça, une sensation, une horrible sensation, s'empara de lui. Ça ne lui paraissait pas juste. Pas juste vis-à-vis de Rose et, dans un sens, la culpabilité et la colère, une colère contre lui-même, s'empara de lui.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, oui, peut-être qu'Augustus était bien son meilleur ami. Il aimait bien passer du temps avec lui, et même, il passait plus de temps à parler avec lui qu'il en passait à parler avec Albus. Mais dans ce cas, si Augustus était bien son meilleur ami, Albus était _quoi_ , au juste ?

Il paraissait à Scorpius qu'il était son ami, mais plus que ça son meilleur ami, _mais plus_ que ça. C'était toujours plus que ça. Et lorsqu'il pensait à Albus, il avait l'impression qu'il allait déborder – déborder de quoi, exactement, il ne le savait pas mais il savait que c'était dans le bon sens, car il lui suffisait de penser, de parler, de regarder Albus pour que soudainement, tout semble aller mieux. Il lui paraissait qu'il était le seul à qui il avait vraiment parlé, le seul qui l'ai jamais compris, le seul capable de l'écouter. Il lui semblait que...

Scorpius avait l'impression qu'il aurait pu être amoureux d'Albus, mais la pensée lui semblait stupide. Il ne pouvait pas être amoureux d'Albus pour un millier de raisons. Il se mit à les énumérer dans sa tête, il en fit une liste et tenta de se rendre imperméable aux milliers d'autres questions qui fusaient dans son esprit.

Déjà, il ne pouvait pas être amoureux d'Albus car Albus était son meilleur ami. Il l'était et l'avait toujours été, d'aussi loin qu'il pouvait se le rappeler. Enfin, c'était peut-être une amitié plus profonde que celle qu'il avait avec Augustus, c'était sûr. Mais c'était sûrement tout.

Et puis, Scorpius était amoureux de Rose. Ça posait problème pour deux raisons : déjà, il ne pouvait pas être amoureux de deux personnes à la fois. Ça semblait être une règle immuable et ancrée pour toujours dans son esprit. Et puis, au-delà de ça, plus compliqué encore : Scorpius ne pouvait pas à la fois être intéressé par une fille _et_ un garçon. Cette idée était si naissante dans son esprit qu'elle pouvait à peine marcher d'elle-même et lui semblait stupide et inintelligible.

Et, alors qu'il relevait les yeux et que son regard tombait sur Albus, un sourire apparut sans pouvoir le retenir sur son visage. Scorpius fut saisi par l'effroi et chercha, comme seul et comme dernier appui, le regard de Rose. Il tenta de se concentrer sur Rose. Il avait l'impression d'avoir peur, d'être dans le noir, et que seul Rose pouvait le guider. Mais, lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur elle, il ne sourit pas.

-Et toi, c'est quand, en fait ?

Il tressauta en se retournant vers Rose. Sa voix l'avait glacé.

-De-De quoi ? bégaya-t-il.

-Ton anniversaire, Scorpius, dit-elle en riant. C'est quand ?

Il cligna des yeux, mit un temps à comprendre ce qu'elle lui avait dit car sa question lui paraissait tellement stupide au milieu de ce qu'il venait de réaliser.

-Le... Le sept janvier, balbutia-t-il.

-Cool, fit simplement Rose, en retour. Bon... Je vais devoir y aller, maintenant. On se voit pendant l'été.

-Oui, répondit-il d'une voix atone. À plus tard.

Rose lui adressa un sourire et, juste avant de s'éloigner pour de bon, plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle lui fit un signe de la main pendant qu'elle partait, qu'elle rejoignait le reste de sa famille.

-Vous êtes donc bien en couple, fit une voix, à côté de lui.

Scorpius se retourna. Il lui semblait que son souffle était court, qu'il ne respirait pas suffisamment. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il lui semblait qu'il aimait Rose, pourtant.

-Papa, s'exclama-t-il finalement.

Son père lui adressa un sourire. Il le suivit, traînant sa lourde valise, jusqu'en dehors de la gare. King's Cross était empli de moldus, en cette fin d'après-midi.

Ils discutèrent un instant, comme ils le faisaient toujours de l'année qui venait de passer, des examens, de tout le reste. Mais la volonté n'y était pas vraiment. Scorpius garda sa tête appuya contre la vitre de la voiture.

Il lui semblait qu'il aimait Rose. Mais il lui semblait qu'il aimait Albus aussi. Peut-être qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment Rose, du coup. Il ne comprenait pas. S'il aimait Albus (il n'aimait pas Albus. C'était une hypothèse hypothétique qui lui servait juste d'exemple), ça voulait dire qu'il était gay, non ?

D'un autre côté, il lui semblait qu'il aimait Rose – ce qui voulait dire qu'il était hétéro, non ? Non ? Scorpius regardait le paysage défiler sans vraiment le voir.

-J'ai reçu ta lettre, fit alors son père.

Il ne répondit que par un grognement distrait, sans vraiment écouter.

-C'est tout de même vraiment préoccupant, tu sais, disait son père. J'y ai réfléchi un moment. Je pense que tu devrais en parler à quelqu'un.

Scorpius se redressa lentement. Il commençait à éveiller son intérêt.

-J'en parle à quelqu'un, fit-il. J'en parle à toi.

Son père laissa échapper un rire bref.

-Oui, mais... quelqu'un de plus qualifier, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, fit-il.

-Je ne vois pas, dit clairement Scorpius.

-Un psychologue.

Il resta muet. Un... un psy ? Est-ce que c'était vraiment nécessaire ? Enfin, il ne voulait pas vraiment être plaint ni attirer l'attention sur lui – il ne voulait pas qu'on pense qu'il voulait être plaint ou qu'il voulait attirer l'attention sur lui.

-Non, je pense que c'est un peu trop, dit-il. Enfin, c'est pas si important, tu sais, et...

-Ce n'est pas si important ? répéta son père. Si ça te concerne d'aussi près, Scorpius, c'est important.

-Oui, désolé, mais... marmonna Scorpius. Je ne sais pas...

La voiture s'arrêta alors qu'ils arrivaient devant l'entrée du manoir. Son père posa sa main sur son épaule et plongea son regard dans le sien. Sur son avant-bras, il pouvait voir le commencement de son tatouage.

-Scorpius, commença-t-il. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser.

* * *

 _Qu'est ce que vous pensez de cette fanfiction ? Est-ce que vous la trouvez trop longue ? Je la trouve trop longue. Je ne sais pas. Les gens qui lisent des fanfictions aiment quand elles sont longues, parfois. Je ne sais pas. Je ne lis pas de fanfictions._

 _N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis sur ce chapitre._


	42. Chapter 42

_Bonjour :) Désolée pour le retard, j'ai eu des problèmes d'espace de stockage sur mon PC argh. Merci à tous-tes pour avoir laissé votre avis sur le chapitre précédent et avoir répondu à ma question. A vrai dire, je suis contente que certain-e-s ici n'aiment pas Rose. Le but n'est pas (pour le moment) de la rendre sympathique. En tout cas, ça me rassure, car j'avais aussi l'impression que ça 'traînait un peu en longueur'._

 **Tressym383 :** _Merci d'avoir laissé ton avis :) Ne t'en fais pas, je ne compte pas non plus abandonner ici haha. Pour répondre à ta remarque, je dois dire que les premières années (la première année surtout) devait vraiment ancrer les personnages, leurs storylines et planter le décor de l'histoire. Je crois d'ailleurs que j'avais laissé une note au tout premier chapitre de la troisième année pour dire que celle-ci marquait un tournant dans l'histoire, car maintenant on joue plus avec les relations déjà présentées qu'on les crée. Merci beaucoup pour ton message, il me va droit au coeur 3_

 **Kelewan :** _Merci beaucoup d'avoir écrit un commentaire!_

 **L'interprte :** _Merci d'avoir donné ton avis :) Je partage ton opinion sur le rythme et les rebondissements :/_

 _Donc ce chapitre marque le début de la cinquième année, et elle est très importante pour cette fanfiction. On rentre aussi dans une phase que j'ai surnommé 'le déni' ; ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ne durera pas si longtemps._

 **Trigger Warnings : (Mention de) sexe à partir de ce chapitre et pour le reste de la fanfiction**

* * *

Il était un peu plus grand que lui mais devait avoir son âge, portait un sweat-shirt bleu au nom de l'équipe de natation d'Egerton Hill High School, un lycée moldu pas loin mais c'était une planche de skate-board qu'il tenait sous le bras.

Le garçon lui adressa un sourire auquel Albus tenta de répondre avec assurance avant de se sentir trébucher et de tomber en avant.

-Tu vas bien ?! s'exclama le garçon en se précipitant vers lui.

-Ouais, grommela Albus alors qu'il l'aidait à se relever. On ne peut mieux.

Son regard tomba dans le sien et Albus se tut. Il était quand même... _plutôt_ beau. Et encore, c'était un euphémisme. Albus tenta un sourire avant de se renfrogner. Il devait sûrement avoir l'air stupide. Et puis, pour ne pas paraître encore plus embarrassant, il se dégagea de son étreinte. Mais le garçon souriait toujours.

-Je t'ai jamais vu ici – c'est quoi, le nom de ton école ? demanda-t-il.

-Oh, hum, balbutia Albus. Je suis en internat loin d'ici. Je suis ici que pour les vacances d'été.

-Je vois, marmonna le garçon. Comment tu t'ap...

-Albus, laissa-t-il échapper. Albus Potter.

 _Fantastique_ , pensa-t-il. Il s'emballait encore. Il allait sûrement paraître bizarre. Et puis, le garçon fasse à lui était un moldu – il ne devait pas être habitué aux choses bizarres comme lui. Mais celui-ci se contentait de sourire.

-Tu as l'air cool, Albus, dit-il. Je peux avoir ton numéro de téléphone ?

-Ouais, s'exclama-t-il, et il s'emballait encore. Carrément.

Il faisait bientôt nuit, et pour cause, la soirée était déjà là. Les vacances d'été lui semblaient plates, et hormis les régulières visites de Phebe, d'Augustus, de Scorpius, même – bien qu'il se soit fait plus discret ces derniers temps – et, bien entendu, de Rose... Albus s'ennuyait, oui.

Il devait admettre, aussi, que cet ennui avait quelque chose à voir avec Anson. Depuis presque deux mois maintenant, il évitait de passer devant chez lui – bien que leur maison soit située pas loin l'une de l'autre.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre ce garçon dans ce parc – ça faisait un moment qu'Albus l'avait en vue mais il ne lui avait jamais vraiment parlé.

Ce dernier récupéra son numéro de téléphone avant de s'éloigner, lui tournant le dos.

-Au faite, lança Albus. C'est quoi, ton nom ?

-Edmund, répondit le garçon en se retournant une dernière fois. Edmund Finnerty.

Albus esquissa un sourire, et puis finalement, il trouva le courage de partir à son tour. Fred avait allumé maladroitement une cigarette alors qu'il l'attendait, face aux grilles du parc.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de me surveiller, lui rappela Albus en passant devant lui. J'ai quinze ans, maintenant, et...

-C'est bon, Albus, coupa Fred en laissant échapper un rire. Je ne suis pas Victoire – je ne suis pas là pour te baby-sitter.

Albus continuait de marcher. Il avait tout de même l'impression d'être surveillé.

-Cool, souffla-t-il entre ses lèvres.

Il aimait bien Fred. Il ne lui parlait que rarement, c'était vrai – mais il avait l'air assez cool, avec son piercing à l'oreille, et était plus effacé que James, ce qui n'était pas plus mal.

-Peu importe, reprit Fred. Je m'ennuie, de toute façon. James n'est pas là, Roxanne est avec Lily... si ta mère sait que je t'ai laissé sortir seul...

-Mais ma mère... soupira Albus d'une voix traînante. Elle s'inquiète toujours pour rien.

-Mes parents aussi, lui assura Fred, son sourire s'évanouissant un petit peu. C'est quelque chose générationnelle.

Albus ne lui répondit pas. Il ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait dire non plus. Ils marchaient le long du trottoir.

-Au faite, où est James ? demanda Albus.

Ils arrivaient, au même moment, près de la maison des Potter.

-Sûrement en train de draguer les trois dernières Gryffondor avec qui il n'est pas encore sorties, souffla Fred. Tu as vu les articles dans _Sorcière Hebdo_?

-Ouais, répondit-il. On dirait que dès qu'il se met à fréquenter une fille, trois articles sortent à propos d'elle. Comme si notre famille était un clan sélectif.

-Ils font la même chose avec Louis, Lily et Roxanne, dit Fred. C'est n'importe quoi – enfin, ils n'ont que quatorze ans.

Albus était d'accord. Il y avait une différence dans la manière dont les journaux les traitaient, chacun d'eux, même si c'était tout de même très similaire à chaque fois. Ils savaient tous qu'ils avaient des 'préférés' (c'était James, car... eh bien, James était le parfait Gryffondor Victoire, car elle est brillante et tout le monde l'aime Louis, car il était reconnu comme très beau Lily, car elle est très douce et Roxanne... pour les mêmes raisons). Et puis il y avait ceux qui étaient un peu moins appréciés Hugo et Albus – il fallait dire qu'ils étaient moins doués en cours que les autres. Et, enfin, ceux dont on ne parlait que très peu – comme Fred et Molly.

-D'ailleurs, si tu ne trouves personne non plus, on va commencer à sévèrement te critiquer, reprit Fred.

-J'ai trouvé quelqu'un, s'exclama Albus, car sa phrase sonnait comme une attaque.

-Qui ?

Albus resta silencieux. Il arrivait près du perron. Fred avait raison. Qui est-ce qu'il avait trouvé ? Tout ça était ridicule et ne tenait pas debout. Il ne pouvait pas utiliser la carte de 'je-suis-sorti-avec-Phebe-Cropper' éternellement, ça en devenait stupide.

oOo

La musique battait dans la chambre la fenêtre était grande ouverte, le soleil et la chaleur entrait dans la chambre.

-C'est quoi, exactement ? s'exclama-t-il.

-My Chemical Romance, répondit Phebe.

Albus laissa échapper un rire.

-My Chemical Romance ? répéta-t-il. Tu veux me faire passer pour un emo, ou quoi ?

-C'est pas ce que tu es déjà ? dit Phebe, amusée.

Albus s'immobilisa, un CD dans la main.

-Touché, fit-il.

Il laissa le CD retomber dans la pile. Phebe était assise sur le parquet de la chambre, et Albus était affalé sur son lit. La porte de la chambre était ouverte, ils étaient entourés de CDs – Albus n'aurait jamais cru que Phebe en avait autant.

-Oh, écoute ça, s'exclama-t-elle soudainement.

Elle se saisit d'un des CDs et se redressa.

-Et c'est _quoi_ ça ? demanda-t-il, amusé.

-La bande-son du film Super 8 par Michael Giacchino lui-même, dit simplement Phebe, dont l'enthousiasme se lisait sur le visage.

-La quoi du quoi par qui ?

Phebe poussa un soupir.

-On l'a regardé la semaine dernière, Albus, dit-elle, amusée malgré tout.

C'était la mi-août, là où l'été est le plus chaud, et par la fenêtre émanait les bruits de la ville les klaxons des voitures, les éclats des voix des passants.

-Tu as hâte de retourner à Poudlard ? lui demanda alors Phebe.

-Bien sûr, répondit Albus. Les évaluations surprises de Mrs. Vector me manquent beaucoup trop. Et toi ?

-Je ne sais pas, souffla-t-elle en retour. D'un côté, il y a les BUSEs, et les matchs de Quidditch – et puis je suis préfète, maintenant.

Albus se redressa subitement.

-Est-ce que tu... Est-ce que tu as ton badge avec toi ? demanda-t-il, sa curiosité se réveillant.

Elle hocha la tête avant de glisser sa main dans la poche de sa veste, et d'en sortir le petit badge argenté. C'était un écusson pourpre, orné d'un P argenté. Albus le saisit et le pointa à la lumière.

-Dément, laissa-t-il échapper, l'air admiratif.

-Tu as vu ça ? fit Phebe. Je ne sais pas vraiment en quoi ça consiste, je suis la seule de ma famille à être une sorcière et on n'a pas vraiment de 'préfet' dans les écoles moldues.

Albus se retourna vers elle et lui rendit l'écusson.

-Je pense que tu vas juste devoir veiller à l'ordre dans les couloirs, et puis dans le train, lui dit Albus. Et quand il n'y a pas de professeur, c'est toi qui t'assures que tout se passe bien et tu peux donner des retenues. Oh, et aussi, mon oncle Charlie m'a dit que vous aviez une salle de bain privée et c'est complètement cool.

Phebe le regarda avec de grands yeux.

-Je vais passer beaucoup de temps avec Howell, alors, dit-elle. Je l'aime bien, mais... il est un peu ennuyant, parfois.

-C'est vraiment Howell le préfet de Poufsouffle ? Scorpius ne m'en a pas parlé, dit Albus. Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

-Je crois que oui, répondit Phebe. Il a passé l'été avec Augustus et Rose, alors ça doit aller.

Albus haussa les épaules sur un air dubitatif.

-Il n'a répondu que brièvement à mes lettres, marmonna-t-il. Je m'inquiète un peu.

Phebe lui accorda un sourire qu'elle voulait rassurant et posa sa main sur son épaule.

-Ne t'en fais pas, dit-elle. Je suis sûre qu'il va bien. Et puis, il n'a jamais vraiment tenu à être préfet, alors ça ne doit pas vraiment le blesser qu'il ne le soit pas.

Albus acquiesça. Il n'était pas complètement convaincu.

-D'ailleurs, je crois bien que j'ai failli ne pas être élue, reprit Phebe. Avec les retenues que j'ai eu l'an dernier, tu sais.

-Pourquoi ils t'ont choisi, alors ?

-Car je suis dans l'équipe de Quidditch, répondit-elle. Mon nom est plus connu que celui de Freida regarde, Olevia Kennedy est préfète-en-chef cette année, et je pense que le fait qu'elle soit capitaine de l'équipe y joue un rôle.

-Oh, je vois, marmonna-t-il. Et ça expliquerait pourquoi Elvira Holmes est préfète de Serpentard.

Phebe prit un air pensif.

-Je ne sais pas, admit-elle. Tout le monde sait qu'Elvira est excellente en métamorphose. Qui est le préfet avec elle ?

-Lionel Uleaven, répondit Albus. Si tu trouves Howell ennuyant, tu ne vas pas réussir à le supporter, crois-moi.

Il savait de quoi il parlait il partageait son dortoir avec Lionel depuis presque cinq ans. Il ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole pendant plus longtemps que cinq minutes, et si un des élèves de leur dortoir – Wright, Jeremiah, Anson ou Albus – était encore éveillé à vingt-trois, il piquait une crise. Il était vraiment horrible.

-Génial, marmonna Phebe. Et à Gryffondor ?

-Rose et un type nommé Ephriam Hawkins, répondit Albus.

-Ephriam Oakden, corrigea-t-elle. Je vois qui c'est. Je vais bien m'amuser.

-Au moins, Rose sera avec toi, lui dit Albus.

Phebe haussa les épaules. Elle n'avait pas l'air convaincu. La musique résonnait toujours dans la chambre.

-On ne se parle plus trop, dit-elle alors.

Les vacances avaient été bonnes – _vraiment_ bonnes, et Albus avait du mal à croire qu'elles touchaient à leur fin. Il était retourné chez Augustus, avec Phebe, pendant deux jours et puis il y avait eu l'annuel semaine de vacances qu'il avait passé au 12, Square Grimmaurd, avec tout le reste de sa famille. Et puis il avait revu Phebe, encore, et un peu Scorpius. Il ne semblait être plus qu'une version en demi-teinte de la personne qu'il était avec lui avant, et ça inquiétait un peu Albus – même si d'après tout le monde, d'après Rose, il allait parfaitement bien.

Albus ne savait pas ce qui se passait. Il ne savait pas s'il y était pour quelque chose. Il ne savait pas s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal – si oui, quoi ?

-Tu as parlé à Anson pendant les vacances ? lui demanda alors Phebe, le sortant de ses pensées.

-Non, répondit Albus. La dernière fois qu'on s'est parlés, ça s'est un peu terminé sur une dispute, alors... je pense que je vais simplement passer les trois prochaines années à l'éviter.

-C'est puéril, comme réaction, lui dit Phebe. Tu ne comptes pas essayer d'améliorer les choses ? Et puis, on est ses amis, aussi...

-J'ai _essayé_ d'améliorer les choses, coupa Albus. J'ai essayé pendant une année complète ! Oh, et puis, il a d'autres amis – il est souvent avec Amelia Gilbert et Jeremiah McIntyre, alors on n'a pas à se soucier.

Phebe baissa les yeux et retourna au journal qu'elle tenait entre les mains.

-C'est toujours puéril, répéta-t-elle.

-Tu parles déjà comme une préfète ! s'exclama Albus. Et puis... qu'est ce que tu regardes ?

Il se saisit du carnet qu'elle avait entre les mains et se mit à rougir.

-Pourquoi tu regardes ça ? souffla-t-il, l'embarras se lisant sur son visage. C'est... Certains dessins qui sont là-dedans datent d'il y a dix ans !

-Eh bien, de ce que j'ai vu, ça m'étonnerait que tu les aies dessiné à l'âge de cinq ans, lui dit Phebe. Ou alors, tu es le nouveau Botticelli.

-Ne sois pas stupide, s'exclama Albus, en veillant à garder son carnet loin d'elle. C'est... C'est pas _si_ bien que ça.

-Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? fit Phebe. À côté, j'ai l'impression de ne pas savoir dessiner.

Albus s'apprêta à rétorquer, mais au même moment, des coups furent frappés à la porte. Il releva les yeux.

-Hé, les nuls, s'exclama James. Vous pouvez faire moins de bruits et baisser votre musique ? Un génie est en train d'écrire le prochain prix Nobel de littérature, à côté.

Albus leva ses yeux au ciel. Il déglutit avec difficulté et tenta de reprendre consistance.

-Tu as eu _un_ Optimal en Sortilèges, James, fit-il. Un seul de toutes tes BUSEs – et puis... tu passes littéralement ton temps à te regarder dans la glace, dans ta chambre !

-Et alors ? Ça m'empêche pas d'être génial, souffla-t-il. J'ai un rencard, ce soir, petit frère.

Albus ne masqua pas son air étonné.

-Toi ? Un rencard ? répéta-t-il. Et avec _qui_?

Il échangea un sourire amusé avec Phebe. James était toujours sur le seuil de la porte.

-Avec Rowen McCollaghee, répondit-il, pas peu fier de ses paroles. La fille la plus belle qui n'ait jamais été réparti à Gryffondor.

-Ah, cool, fit simplement Albus. Tu pourras peut-être emmener Lily au musée – elle a un rencard aussi.

James plissa le regard d'un air dégoûté et abasourdi.

-Au _musée_? s'offusqua-t-il. Elle a un rencard _au musée_? C'est quoi son problème ?

-Quoi ? intervint alors Phebe. C'est sympa, le musée. Celui qui m'emmène au musée, je l'épouse tout de suite. Ça doit être – je crois bien – le type de rendez-vous parfait.

James ne déchanta pas. Il pointa Phebe du doigt, et se retourna vers Albus.

-Tu vois ? s'exclama-t-il. C'est pour ça que je ne sors plus avec les Poufsouffle.

Il s'éloigna, marmonnant quelques mots sur 'la stupidité', 'la décadence' – et il lui sembla entendre le mot 'musée'. Albus échangea un regard avec Phebe.

-Vraiment ? demanda-t-il.

-Non, répondit-elle alors. Le type de rendez-vous parfait serait un marathon High School Musical – le musée se dispute une deuxième place avec une librairie.

Ils rirent un instant et puis, au même moment, la voix de sa mère lui parvint du rez-de-chaussé. Elle revenait du Chemin de Traverse.

Albus sortit dans le couloir, et Phebe le suivit peu après avoir baissé le son de la musique. La porte de la chambre de Lily était ouverte, et elle regardait d'un air critique les différentes tenues qui se trouvaient sur son lit. Albus ne dit rien, et descendit les marches.

-J'ai les nouveaux manuels, disait sa mère. Des capes – il manquait quelques ingrédients chez l'apothicaire, il va falloir retourner sur le Chemin de Traverse, bientôt, et oh, salut Phebe.

-Bonjour Mrs. Potter, répondit celle-ci.

-Maman ! s'exclama James en dévalant les marches. Explique à Albus à quel point je suis génial et à quel point mes résultats aux BUSEs sont bons.

Leur mère s'arrêta. Elle se tenait debout derrière la table de la salle à manger, ses derniers achats face à elle. Lentement, sans détacher son regard de James, elle déplia le bout de parchemin qu'elle avait dans la poche de sa veste.

-Tu as eu six acceptables, un effort exceptionnel, et un optimal, dit simplement sa mère.

-C'est génial, s'exclama James. C'est génial, non ? Je n'avais _qu'à peine_ réviser.

Sa mère poussa un soupir et posa ses mains sur ses hanches. James arborait un grand sourire. Elle se retourna vers Albus.

-Surtout, commença-t-elle. Si tu veux t'en sortir, ne prends pas exemple sur lui.

Albus laissa échapper un rire amusé. James se tourna vers sa mère.

-Quoi ? souffla-t-il. Je passe en sixième année, non ? Et puis je n'ai même pas été aux rattrapages...

-Tu veux que je t'applaudisse ? coupa leur mère. Tu n'as même pas ouvert un seul manuel !

James ne masquait pas son air fier.

-Il a eu combien, Fred ? demanda alors Albus.

-Oh, c'est bon, s'exclama-t-il en retour.

-C'est vrai, ça, insista sa mère, en se tournant vers son fils aîné. Il a eu combien, Fred ?

James poussa un soupir.

-Trois optimal, deux efforts exceptionnels, trois acceptables, dit-il sur un air dépité.

-Et Molly ?

James eut un nouveau soupir.

-Six optimal et deux efforts exceptionnels, répondit-il. _Mais_ ça ne compte pas et je suis toujours le meilleur, car _moi_ je n'avais pas révisé.

James afficha un dernier sourire amusé avant de s'enfuir par les marches. Sa mère poussa un soupir.

-Je compte sur toi pour qu'il révise, dit-elle enfin, en se tournant vers Phebe.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, assura Phebe en retour. Je suis préfète, maintenant.

Sa mère lui adressa un sourire.

-Tu peux me tutoyer, fit-elle alors.

Phebe lui rendit son sourire, et puis, au final, ils se détournèrent à leur tour et remontèrent vers les escaliers. Albus entendit sa mère pousser un soupir.

-Pas de petite-amie dans les chambres, Al' !

-C'est plus ma petite-amie, maman, répondit-il, parlant plus fort pour être sûr d'être entendu. Et puis... on écoute juste de la musique.

-Ton père et moi étions aussi sensés écouter de la musique lorsque James a été conçu !

Albus ne retint pas un air dégoûté de s'afficher sur son visage.

-Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il.

Albus laissa la porte se refermer derrière lui.

Il était près de seize heures lorsque Phebe partit de chez lui, et la maison redevint silencieuse. Le soleil se faisait plus froid, et le calme retombait à son tour.

-J'y vais, lança simplement James, lorsqu'il le croisa dans le couloir. Souhaite-moi bonne chance.

Albus se contenta de le regarder partir et passer par la porte d'entrée. Il ne voyait pas comment quelqu'un voulait sortir avec James – enfin, il avait des qualités, bien sûr, mais... il était tellement exubérant.

-Albus ?

Il se retourna. Lily se tenait debout au milieu du couloir elle semblait déjà fatiguée, et en proie à la panique (la panique la fatiguait toujours).

-Oui ? fit-il.

Lily l'entraîna dans sa chambre. Les murs y étaient peints en rose clair, tapissés de photographies – il y reconnaissait, entre autres, les visages de Louis, Hugo et Lucy – leurs cousins – et puis, même Lysander Scamander (il avait l'air un peu plus lunatique que son frère, Lorcan). C'était étrange – il était persuadé qu'ils avaient rompu. Lily se laissa tomber sur son lit en un soupir.

-Qu'est ce que tu penses que je devrais porter, ce soir ? demanda-t-elle, et il sut à l'intonation de sa voix que ça la dérangeait de poser la question.

Albus s'avança vers elle. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre.

-Eh bien, je ne sais pas... souffla-t-il. Je ne connais pas vraiment Aloysius, bien qu'on soit dans la même année...

-Mais qu'est ce que tu penses que je devrais porter ? demanda Lily. Qu'est ce que... Qu'est ce que les garçons aiment en général ?

Albus garda les yeux rivés sur elle, et elle maintint son regard. Il pensa un long moment en silence.

-Tu sais quoi, Lily ? Sois toi-même, fit-il. Porte ce que tu veux. Et puis... si ça ne lui plaît pas, envoie-le se faire foutre.

Lily parut étonnée un moment, et puis un sourire apparut lentement sur ses lèvres.

-Je vois, dit-elle alors.

-Et puis, s'il y a un problème, s'il se passe quelque chose, appelle-moi, reprit Albus.

Sa sœur resta un moment silencieuse à le regarder. Elle hésita avant de répondre :

-Ne le prends pas mal, Albus, mais s'il y a un problème, j'ai plus confiance en moi qu'en toi pour m'en sortir.

-Quoi ? Vraiment ? laissa-t-il échapper. Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? Je me suis déjà battu en duel, tu sais ?

-Oui, fit Lily. Je sais, Albus – _tout le monde_ le sait. Mais c'était que deux fois, dont une où c'est Phebe qui t'a tiré d'affaire.

Malgré l'air contrarié qu'il voulait se donner, un sourire s'afficha sur son visage.

-C'est... C'est pas faux, admit-il.

Il se tut et hésita avant de reprendre.

-Hé, Lily... tu ne m'as jamais dit pourquoi toi et Lysander aviez rompu, se risqua-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Sa sœur releva ses yeux vers lui. La question semblait la prendre au dépourvu.

-Disons que... on était plus des amis qu'autre chose, fit-elle alors. Je ne sais pas... on est des personnes très différentes, tu sais.

-Je vois, dit simplement Albus.

-Et toi ? reprit Lily. Tu n'as jamais reparlé d'Anson depuis... une éternité. Je veux dire – tu sortais avec un des garçons les plus mignons de Poudlard à ta place, j'en ferais toute une affaire.

Albus s'en offusqua.

-Anson n'était pas... commença-t-il. Ce n'est pas un des garçons les plus mignons de Poudlard ! Il est... Il est à peine dans le top quinze.

-Il y a qui, dans le top quinze ? demanda Lily avec un air malicieux.

Albus se retrouva muet. Il réfléchit.

-Moi ? tenta-t-il.

Sa sœur le regarda avec un air à la fois dépitée et amusée, et puis, enfin, elle laissa échapper un rire. Elle partie peu après ça, à son tour, et Albus l'entendit descendre les marches, et ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

-Je veux qu'elle soit ici à vingt-et-une heure, s'exclama sa mère. Ou autrement...

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mrs. Potter, répondit une voix qu'il identifia comme celle d'Aloysius Benbow.

Il entendit la porte se refermer et Albus resta seul. Sa mère était partie à son tour – à vrai dire, elle était souvent occupée, avec la direction de la Gazette du Sorcier qu'elle avait en main. Il retourna à sa chambre, et sortit sa valise, qui vieillissait, maintenant – ce serait son cinquième voyage à Poudlard après une aussi longue pause.

Il se saisit des écharpes et des capes des manuels et des livres. Albus jeta ses encriers et ses plumes, aussi (il savait que si Rose avait été là, elle l'aurait mis en garde contre le fait qu'elles 'allaient exploser pendant le trajet'). Ça lui prit un bon moment avant de s'assurer que tout était en ordre, et lorsqu'enfin il eut complété sa valise, il ne put s'empêcher de prendre un instant pour la regarder.

Et puis il se laissa tomber à côté, au pied du lit. Ce serait sa cinquième année, et les BUSEs... son estomac se contractait dès qu'il pensait aux BUSEs car Albus n'avait jamais réussi 'brillamment' un seul de ses examens (sauf l'Arithmancie) car il savait, aussi, que personne ne l'aiderait, et que ce serait encore plus difficile pour lui que pour les autres.

James entrait en sixième année, et tout allait bien pour lui. Et Lily... Lily allait en quatrième année, et elle devait faire partie des meilleurs de sa classe. Si quelqu'un devait être préfète de Gryffondor, l'an prochain, ce serait elle. Et lui... lui à côté...

Albus avait l'impression d'être un raté. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait tout manquer, et qu'à côté de lui, tout le monde réussissait. Oh, et puis Scorpius... Scorpius ne lui parlait plus qu'à peine. En fait, ce n'était pas vraiment ça Scorpius lui parlait mais sans la franchise et l'honnêteté qu'il y avait entre eux avant, et Albus était de plus en plus persuadé que c'était car il avait fait quelque chose de mal – et il ne savait pas quoi, et c'était ça le pire.

-Hé, Al'.

Il releva les yeux. James se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Albus jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil, sur la lampe de chevet.

-Il est plutôt tard, non ? Il est presque minuit...

-Oui, hum... souffla James. On a... J'ai un peu traîné chez Rowen, et on... enfin, tu vois.

Albus planta ses yeux dans les siens – James évitait son regard. Il fronça les sourcils sous l'incompréhension.

-Vous... ? demanda-t-il.

-Ouais, hum, enfin, tu sais, dit simplement James. On a...

Mais Albus ne le lâchait pas du regard. Alors, et seulement à ce moment-là, James releva les yeux vers lui.

-On a couché ensemble, dit-il enfin.

Albus ne put s'empêcher de le regarder d'un air abasourdi.

-Ah, réussit-il à articuler.

-Ouais, fit James. Si tu le dis à maman, tu es mort.

-Pourquoi j'irais dire ça à maman ? s'exclama-t-il. T'es bizarre.

James lui accorda un regard amusé. Il avait l'air... fatigué. Son regard balaya le couloir.

-Lily n'est toujours pas rentrée ? s'étonna-t-il.

-Non, lui apprit Albus. Elle m'a envoyé un message il y a une heure – elle a croisé une de ses amies en ville et va passer la nuit chez elle.

James entra dans la chambre et s'assit à côté de lui – il s'empara du téléphone qu'Albus lui tendait et lut le message, et, là, il laissa échapper un rire.

-Non, fit-il. Elle n'a pas croisé d'amie. Si tu veux mon avis, elle va s'amuser ce soir.

-Quoi ? Vraiment ?! s'offusqua Albus en reprenant son téléphone et en relisant le message. C'est pas vrai, vous êtes... vous me donnez l'impression d'être un nul.

-Oh, car il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre toi et Phebe Cropper ? demanda James. Vous êtes sortis ensemble pendant un an.

-Mais il ne s'est _rien_ passé ! assura Albus.

James laissa échapper un rire. Il échangea un regard avec lui.

-On dirait qu'Aloysius Benbow va passer un mauvais moment avec maman, demain, dit-il.

James se releva et ils échangèrent un dernier sourire avant qu'il ne sorte de la chambre. La porte se referma derrière lui, et Albus resta assis sur le sol. Il relut une dernière fois le message. Oui, ils lui donnaient vraiment l'impression d'être un raté.

* * *

 _D'accord, maintenant je me pose plein de questions : qu'est ce que vous pensez des personnages ? (j'entends surtout par là : est-ce que vous aimez bien Albus et est-ce que vous avez l'impression que Scorpius est trop 'lisse' ? j'en ai déjà eu des remarques et ça m'inquiète.) Comment vous imaginez les chapitres suivant ?_


	43. Chapter 43

_Merci beaucoup à tous et toutes pour vos commentaires :) Ravie de voir que vous aimez Albus et Scorpius._

* * *

La voiture ralentit.

-Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je...

-Je connais le chemin, papa, coupa Scorpius sur un air entraînant. Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'entre dans King's Cross.

-Oui, mais...

-Ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas me perdre, reprit Scorpius en lui adressant un sourire qu'il voulait rassurant.

Il détacha sa ceinture et ouvrit la portière. Scorpius se dirigea vers le coffre et en sortit sa valise.

-On se verra à Noël, s'exclama-t-il.

Il accorda un signe de la main en guise de au-revoir, et se détourna alors vers l'entrée de la gare. Scorpius prit une profonde inspiration en en contemplant les contours.

-Scorpius !

Il se retourna et accueillit Rose dans ses bras alors que celle-ci s'élançait vers lui.

-Toi aussi tu as laissé tes parents derrière ? demanda-t-il, et il ne pouvait que difficilement retenir le sourire sur son visage de s'élargir.

-Ils viennent en voiture, lui apprit-elle. J'ai préféré arriver à pied.

-Tu as traîné ta valise jusqu'ici ? s'étonna Scorpius.

-Ça va, assura Rose en riant. Elle n'est pas si lourde.

Elle lui prit la main et ils marchèrent jusqu'à la gare. Le soleil inondait de lumière les quais de pierre et sous ses yeux défilaient des dizaines et des dizaines de groupes de moldus, et de, il le devinait, sorciers. Autour de lui, les roulements des valises, les bruits des pas, les murmures des conversations et les cris des voix.

Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Rose était à côté de lui, et, sous la lumière de la matinée, elle était jolie.

-Il est quelle heure ?

-Dix heures quarante-cinq, souffla-t-elle. On est vraiment en avance.

Elle se laissa tomber sur la chaise vide d'une terrasse, sa valise tenue debout à côté de la table. Scorpius prit place face à elle.

-Tu es prêt ? demanda-t-elle alors.

-Oui, répondit Scorpius. Enfin, je crois – ça va être éprouvant. Et puis, cette année, il va falloir régler toutes ces histoires d'orientation – enfin, je veux dire, pour les matières qu'on gardera l'an prochain, tu sais...

-Oui, dit Rose avec un soupir qui manifestait déjà la fatigue.

-Et puis, toi, tu es préfète en plus...

-Ne m'en parle pas ! coupa-t-elle. Je vais devoir passer des heures à surveiller des première année !

-Tu peux toujours renoncer, tu sais...

-Et laisser le rôle à Amelda Powall ? Hors de question, fit Rose.

Scorpius sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire. Il reconnaissait déjà, dans la gare, des sorciers – des personnes qu'il connaissait de vue. Une pensée traversa son esprit.

-Et puis... ça ne te dérange pas de devoir faire équipe avec Carey Bramer, avec ce qu'il s'est passé l'an dernier entre lui et Albus ?

-Ce ne sont pas vraiment mes affaires, se justifia Rose. Je n'ai pas envie de m'en mêler.

-Oui, mais Albus est ton cousin, reprit Scorpius. C'est important, quand même, non ?

Rose l'interrompit par un soupir.

-Tu recommences, Scorpius.

-Oui, c'est vrai, tu as raison, admit-il en baissant les yeux.

Il avait recommencé à parler d'Albus. Il lui semblait qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher que peu importe de quoi ils pouvaient parler, ça le ramenait à Albus. En fait, à peu près tout ce qu'il faisait ou disait le ramenait à Albus. Il ne pouvait pas – ne pouvait plus – s'empêcher de penser à lui.

Le problème était qu'il passait son temps avec Rose – et peu importe les efforts qu'il faisait auprès d'elle, la volonté qu'il avait pour se sortir Albus de la tête, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que c'était malhonnête vis-à-vis d'elle.

Surtout que plus le temps passait, plus il avait l'impression qu'il préférait son amitié avec Albus que sa relation avec Rose. Et ça le mettait mal. Car quel type de personne était sensé préféré son meilleur ami à sa copine ?

Scorpius se disait que peut-être c'était parce qu'il pensait à Albus comme autre chose qu'un meilleur ami, mais cette pensée l'effrayait et lui donnait des vertiges. Alors, quand il envisageait cette possibilité, ses yeux se mettaient à la recherche de Rose, et il se sentait apaisé. Mais cette méthode devenait de moins en moins efficace.

-On devrait y aller, maintenant, fit Rose en se redressant. Si on veut des places dans le train.

Il hocha de la tête en silence avant de l'imiter. Scorpius tira sa valise et ils reprirent leur trajet. Il voyait déjà un petit groupe de sorciers se former autour de la barrière magique – c'était toujours difficile de l'emprunter sans attirer l'attention des moldus.

-Hé, Scorpius ! s'exclama Howell Fidget en le voyant approcher.

-Salut, Howell, répondit-il. Je vois que tu as déjà épinglé ton insigne de préfet, c'est – c'est génial, vraiment. Je suis ravi pour toi, tu le méritais.

-Merci, fit celui-ci avec un grand sourire. Mais honnêtement, si ça n'avait pas été moi, ç'aurait été toi. Et puis, ça s'est joué à vraiment pas grand chose...

Rose était alors prise dans une discussion avec Elvira Holmes, mais elle resserra l'étreinte de leur main. Il savait qu'elle écoutait.

Enfin, _bien sûr_ que Scorpius était heureux pour Howell. Et puis _bien sûr_ que ça ne le dérangeait pas à ce point de ne pas être préfet. Après tout, c'était beaucoup de responsabilités, et puis... ça le déprimait un peu, au final. Est-ce que c'était parce que les professeurs pensaient qu'il ne pouvait pas assumer des responsabilités ? Est-ce que c'était parce qu'il n'était pas aussi populaire qu'Howell ? Peut-être que c'était car moins de personnes l'aimaient... C'était étrange, car il était pourtant persuadé qu'il avait de meilleures notes que lui, et qu'il avait eu moins de retenues et fait perdre moins de points à leur maison.

-C'est bien, vraiment, assura-t-il néanmoins, et c'était un mensonge en demi-teinte.

Ils balayèrent les alentours du regard et, faisant mine de s'appuyer sur la barrière, entrèrent sur la voie 9¾. Scorpius ne perdit pas de temps avant d'entrer dans le train. Les couloirs étaient encore vides, la majorité des compartiments disponibles. C'était un calme qu'il n'avait jamais connu à bord du Poudlard Express.

-Celui-là, souffla Rose, en le poussant dans un des compartiments.

Il fit coulisser la porte et ils se démenèrent pour enfoncer leur malle dans le porte-bagage. Ils étaient seuls, maintenant.

-Howell... commença-t-il.

-Il est plutôt condescendant, confirma Rose. Ne fais pas attention à lui, Scorpius.

-Mais... je me demande pourquoi on ne m'a pas choisi, dit-il. C'est quelque chose que j'ai fait, ou quelque chose qui...

-Scorpius, l'interrompit-elle une nouvelle fois en se penchant vers lui. Qu'est ce qu'on avait dit ? Ne te soucie pas de ce que pourrait penser les autres.

Il poussa un soupir en se retournant vers la fenêtre.

-Oui, c'est vrai, dit-il en un souffle.

Il faisait des efforts pour ça. Il faisait _vraiment_ des efforts avec sa psychologue, déjà. Enfin... il ne pouvait pas dire que Rose était celle qui l'aidait le plus. Parfois, c'était même le contraire. Et Scorpius s'en voulait un peu de penser ça, car elle était géniale sur un tas d'autres points.

Le train commença à se remplir des élèves plus jeunes, surtout, qui ne devaient lui arriver qu'à la taille, luttant avec leurs lourds bagages et leurs hiboux, et puis, bientôt, Augustus, qui entra en trombe dans le compartiment.

-Enfin ! s'exclama-t-il. Je vous ai cherché dix minutes sur le quai...

Et puis Phebe et Albus. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il l'aperçut, et Scorpius détourna une nouvelle fois son regard vers la fenêtre. Souvent, Scorpius s'asseyait et tentait d'analyser ses pensées. Il les décortiquait, les examinait et tentait de les comprendre.

Il avait réalisé à quel point Albus était aussi important pour lui. C'était sûrement même la personne la plus importante pour lui – car il l'avait toujours soutenu. Il l'avait soutenu plus que Rose, c'était certain. Lorsqu'il avait un problème, il se tournait vers Albus. Il avait réalisé qu'il était la personne en qui il avait le plus confiance, et qu'un lien profond les unissait tous les deux.

En réalisant ça, Scorpius comprenait pourquoi il pensait si souvent à Albus et pourquoi il préférait leur amitié à sa relation avec Rose. Mais à force de ne pas être assez présent pour elle, de ne pas être assez affectif, Scorpius commençait à se sentir mal vis-à-vis d' ne voulait pas lui attirer des problèmes – il en avait souvent – et puis, aussi, ils étaient amis. Et ils avaient eu aussi des problèmes pour préserver cette amitié.

Il ne voulait pas foutre en l'air – Scorpius ne voulait pas que tout soit encore de sa faute.

-Hé, Rose – tu as pas cinq gallions à me prêter pour ce midi ? J'ai déjà plus rien.

-Salut, Hugo, fit Scorpius.

-Hé, répondit simplement celui-ci.

Il se retourna vers sa sœur. Il voyait, à la manière dont il se tenait, qu'il n'était pas très à l'aise à l'idée de parler comme ça en public. Sa sœur maintint son regard.

-Hors de question, dit-elle. Tu avais qu'à gérer mieux ton argent de poche.

-Mais...

-Tu as littéralement tout dépenser pour acheter des figurines de... de je-ne-sais-quel-truc stupide que tu regardes, reprit sa sœur.

Scorpius vit Hugo rouler des yeux avant d'abandonner.

-Parfait, lança-t-il. Je demanderais à Louis.

-Fais ça, ouais, l'encouragea sa sœur.

Scorpius se retourna vers elle. L'échange n'avait pas l'air d'avoir été très particulier pour elle.

oOo

La salle du cours de potion était silencieuse, pour un premier cours. Seuls les élèves de Poufsouffle s'y trouvaient, aujourd'hui, face à Mr. Dunn, maître des potions et directeur de la maison. Assis à sa table, aux côtés d'Ella Gardiner, Scorpius voyait Augustus, à la table d'en face, qui semblait essayer de communiquer par expression faciale – sans grand succès. Il était assis à côté de Dominique Weasley. Et puis, pas loin, il voyait Phebe, aux côtés de Freida Steen.

-Bonjour à tous et à toutes, lança le professeur. Avant de commencer ce cours – et je vois aux sourires sur vos visages que vous en _mourrez_ d'envie – j'ai quelques annonces à vous faire part et quelques détails importants à régler en ma qualité de directeur de votre maison. Et tout d'abord... les BUSEs.

La salle tomba dans un silence de mort. Scorpius avait envie de laisser son crâne retomber sur la table. Rien que les premiers mots l'assommaient – et il savait qu'il n'aurait de cesse de les entendre cette année.

-Vous savez tous ce que c'est, je suppose, reprit leur professeur. Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Elémentaire, premier de votre liste de diplômes officiels, sont des examens que vous aurez à passer d'ici la fin de l'année. Vous serez évalué dans huit, ou neuf matières, dépendant du nombre d'options que vous avez ce qui équivaut à environ dix-huit épreuves qui s'étendront sur une durée de deux semaines.

Il prit une pause. La concentration avait redoublé dans le cachot, et il semblait à Scorpius que même Augustus était attentif.

-En ce qui concerne l'art des potions, reprit Mr. Dunn. Comme beaucoup d'autres matières, l'examen est divisé en une épreuve pratique et une partie théorique – et je dois vous avertir que celle-ci est particulièrement _intensive_. J'attends donc de vous que vous soyez assidus en cours cette année, n'est-ce pas Mr. Twaddle ?

Ils se retournèrent vers Olen, qui était assis dans le fond de la classe. Son visage, qui était enfoncé contre la paume de sa main, s'anima subitement à l'entente de son nom – mais Mr. Dunn ne fit aucune remarque particulière si ce n'est un regard noir, qui aurait fait trembler Scorpius.

-Car échouez aux BUSEs est une chose, reprit le professeur. Mais échouez en potions est non seulement pitoyable mais aussi profondément insultant envers moi – alors je vais m'assurer que chacun d'entre vous est des notes au moins passables en cours, même si je dois y sacrifier mes nuits.

Il y eut un nouveau moment de silence. Lentement, ils commençaient à reprendre contenance, et même Scorpius sentait un peu la nervosité se dissiper.

-Enfin, termina Mr. Dunn, ne soyez pas trop angoissé par ces examens – comme leur nom l'indique, ils sont _élémentaires_ , et je suis persuadé que même un botruc avec suffisamment de connaissances en magie pourrait sans sortir.

Scorpius se retourna vers Augustus. Celui-ci croisa son regard et lui fit un signe positif du pouce. Oui, ça devait être rassurant. Plus qu'à espérer qu'il était plus intelligent qu'un botruc. Mr. Dunn se releva et s'avança sur l'estrade.

-Ensuite, concernant la suite de votre scolarité, souffla-t-il. Car il faut bien que ces BUSEs servent à quelque chose – vous pourrez poursuivre l'an prochain que les disciplines dans lesquelles vous aurez eu une note supérieure ou égale à celle requise. Des rendez-vous individuels seront donc imposés, au cours de l'année, afin que nous puissions discuter de ce que vous ferez l'an prochain. Et là encore, je le répète – ne vous angoissez pas ayez juste la persévérance et tout se passera bien. Même un botruc y arriverait.

-Je n'arrive pas à savoir si c'est gentil ou méchant, chuchota Ella à son oreille, d'une voix qu'il trouva un peu faible comparé à l'ordinaire.

-Moi non plus, répondit Scorpius.

Mais ils redevinrent vite silencieux lorsque le professeur prit la parole pour la troisième fois :

-Et enfin, pour terminer sur une note qui, je l'espère, attirera plus votre attention, dit-il. Cette année, on ouvre aux élèves de cinquième année la possibilité de participer à un échange avec les élèves de Castelobruxo, au Brésil – les trois grands gagnants (et il n'y en aura que trois), seront sélectionnés en fonction de leurs notes et de leur attitude, et de tout le reste habituel ils passeront leur sixième année au Brésil, et accueilleront un élève chacun pour leur septième année.

Le silence se faisait pesant dans le cachot. Scorpius regarda chacun des élèves qui l'entouraient. Certes, c'était intéressant.

-Il va de soit que cette opportunité vous aidera après votre scolarité, dit Mr. Dunn de sa voix lente. Nous allons à présent débuter le cours, ceux qui souhaiteraient de plus amples informations pourront venir me voir à la fin du cours...

Mais personne ne le quittait des yeux alors que le regard du professeur glissait vers ses fiches. Une ambiance différente s'était installée dans le cachot. La tension.

oOo

La cloche avait sonné depuis deux minutes maintenant, et Scorpius hâtait le pas dans le couloir la salle d'Etude des Moldus était à l'autre bout du château.

-D'accord, disait Augustus, et il parlait si vite que ses mots semblaient trébucher les uns sur les autres. J'ai fait une liste, tu sais – il faut que je connaisse mes ennemis. Il y a Howell (lui, il va être dur à battre) et Lina Robson (mais elle va se dégonfler – c'est Lina, elle se dégonfle toujours). Et puis... il y a Dominique. On est quatre, rien qu'à Poufsouffle. On doit être environ seize en tout. Tu imagines ?

Scorpius se mordait la lèvre et pressait le pas. Il ne l'écoutait pas vraiment, et en fait, l'idée d'arriver en retard à son premier cours d'Etude des Moldus de l'année l'angoissait affreusement.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que...

-Augustus, tu peux arrêter de parler de ce... de cet échange pendant plus d'une seconde ? Tu ne fais que d'y penser depuis hier !

Il avait parlé sur un air rendu plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait cru par l'anxiété. Ils se démenaient parmi les groupes d'élèves.

-Ce n'est pas un échange, c'est littéralement un concours ! rétorqua Augustus, qui marchait sur un air paisible, seulement pressé par Scorpius. Un concours qui me permettront sûrement d'entrer au Magenmagot ! Je serais le magistrait le plus jeune que le monde sorcier ait jamais connu ! Et si pour ça je dois battre Howell – ou même... ou même Dominique – eh bien d'accord !

Scorpius laissa échapper un bref rire en se rappelant qu'Augustus, la personne la plus subjective possible, voulait être magistrat au Magenmagot.

-Très bien, céda Scorpius. Ce n'est qu'un stupide concours – on peut se concentrer sur les BUSEs ?

-Non, on ne peut pas, coupa Augustus. Car _ça_ , c'est plus important.

Ils tournèrent à l'angle d'un couloir et il s'arrêta – alors, avec un soupir irrité, Scorpius se retrouva à faire de même.

-Ne me dis pas que toi, tu ne veux pas tenter ta chance, lui dit Augustus.

Scorpius réfléchit un instant. Bien sûr, il y avait pensé. Et puis il s'était retrouvé cerné par tout un tas de pensée et d'inquiétude. C'était un échange, mais ça lui procurait beaucoup d'anxiété – plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Car il pouvait ne pas être prit – si il n'était pas prit, c'était qu'il n'avait pas été assez bon, pas été assez doué. Et il n'avait pas besoin d'en avoir une preuve formelle.

Alors il préférait ne pas essayer – car c'était mieux qu'un échec, non ? Scorpius en avait marre des échecs.

-Non, fit-il. Je suis très bien ici. Dépêche-toi !

Il le saisit par le poignet et l'entraîna de nouveau dans le couloir.

Oh, et puis ce n'était pas que Scorpius était inquiet, mais il avait d'autres soucis ! Déjà, il y avait les BUSEs, et il avait peur qu'il soit trop penché sur ce concours pour les réviser convenablement, comme ça risquait bien d'arriver à Augustus, le connaissant.

Ce n'était simplement pas le bon moment pour lui. Scorpius devait d'abord régler des choses – un tas de choses.

-Je veux dire, reprit Augustus. Littéralement tout ce que j'ai jamais entrepris s'est soldé par un échec. Rejoindre l'équipe de Quidditch ? Échec. Sortir avec Dominique ? Échec.

-Et pourtant, intervint Scorpius. Tu es amoureux d'elle depuis trois ans.

-Merci, vieux, souffla Augustus sur un air sarcastique. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi.

Ils s'élancèrent dans les escaliers, et enfin arrivèrent au troisième étage.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, reprit-il. Peut-être que c'est _ma_ chance. Peut-être que c'est là que je vais enfin pouvoir m'illustrer...

Scorpius s'arrêta. Ils étaient arrivés dans le couloir, maintenant. Il se retourna et posa sa main sur son épaule.

-Tu sais quoi, Augustus ? Je sais que tu vas y arriver, assura-t-il.

Il vit un sourire naître sur le visage de son meilleur ami alors qu'ils s'avançaient vers la porte de la salle de classe. Mais là encore, quelque chose l'interpella.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Augustus.

-Pas de professeur, répondit un élève de Serdaigle. Incapable de venir, ou je ne sais pas quoi.

-Il ne doit pas savoir à quoi servent des _horaires_ , répondit une autre élève de sa maison.

Augustus lui donna un coup de poing amical dans l'épaule.

-Tu vois ? fit-il. Je t'avais bien dit que ça ne servait à rien de se dépêcher comme tu l'as fait.

Mais il se détournait déjà de lui. Scorpius se détacha du groupe d'élèves. Et il lui sembla qu'Augustus l'aurait suivi si Howell ne s'était pas placé entre eux, et n'avait pas entamé une discussion sur le 'concours'.

-Hé, Ella, souffla-t-il.

Elle lui fit face. Elle était placée un peu à l'écart, et triturait entre ses doigts le collier qu'elle avait autour du cou. Il l'avait déjà trouvé un peu nerveuse, hier, en potions.

-Ton... Ton père n'est pas là ?

Et il s'était assuré de ne pas parler trop fort, car il savait qu'Ella ne voulait pas que le bruit qu'elle était la fille de Mr. Flinch-Fletchley se répande. Et, en effet, à peine avait-il parlé que son regard longeait le couloir.

-Non, répondit-elle en forçant un sourire. Il a... Il a passé quelques jours à Sainte-Mangouste, récemment.

-Vraiment ? s'enquit Scorpius. Qu'est ce qui... Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il était à la bonne place pour poser cette question – et tout de suite, l'idée qu'il pourrait l'offenser lui glaça l'esprit.

-La guerre, répondit Ella. Comme souvent. C'est... C'est quelque chose qui revient souvent – et cette fois, c'est un peu plus fort que d'habitude.

-Oh, je vois, souffla Scorpius.

Il sentit la chaleur se répandre sur son visage. C'était devenu difficile de parler à la guerre sans que le savoir que son père avait fait parti des principaux Mangemorts ne revienne – que l'idée qu'il était, en quelque sorte, responsable de tout ça.

-Il n'a pas... Il n'a pas l'air de faire autant d'aller et retour à Sainte-Mangouste, dit alors Scorpius.

-Il prend des médicaments depuis vingt-quatre ans, maintenant, lui apprit Ella.

-Oh, laissa-t-il échapper, et il avait vraiment l'impression d'empirer les choses, maintenant. Et il... il va pouvoir revenir vite ?

Ella parut réfléchir un instant.

-Honnêtement, Scorpius, répondit-elle enfin. Je ne sais pas s'il va pouvoir assurer le premier trimestre. Poudlard devrait chercher des remplaçants.

L'espace d'une seconde, il pensa aux BUSEs. Il devait passer la BUSE d'Etude des Moldus, à la fin de l'année, aussi – et puis il se dit que ce n'était certainement pas le genre de choses qu'Ella avait besoin d'entendre, alors il ne dit rien.

Enfin, lorsqu'il parut clair que personne ne viendrait, les élèves commencèrent à évacuer le couloir, et Augustus l'entraîna vers la cour de métamorphose.

-Alors, tu parlais de quoi, avec Ella ?

-Rien, répondit Scorpius. Des cours.

-Oh, je vois, fit simplement Augustus en retour.

Et il repartit sur le concours. Encore une fois.

* * *

 _Un peu trop de scorose pour moi mais je le vis bien_


	44. Chapter 44

_Et voici un trèèès long chapitre ! (Peut-être même le plus long jusque là.) Désolée que le rythme de publication se soit ralenti - ne vous en faites pas, je n'ai pas oublié cette histoire ; une bonne dizaine de chapitres après celui-ci est déjà écrit. Mais les examens (les miens, pas ceux de Al' ou Scorpius haha) approchent et je n'ai pas spécialement le temps de publier régulièrement._

 _Enfin, ce chapitre-ci est plutôt bon ; des personnages qui s'avéreront importants sont développés et/ou font leur apparition, l'intrigue avance, etc._

 _Merci à_ **Kelewan** _pour son commentaire sur le chapitre précédent ! c'est toujours agréable :)_

* * *

La cloche avait sonné depuis deux minutes déjà, Albus luttait pour ne pas être emporté dans la marée d'élèves qui sillonnait les couloirs. La porte s'ouvrit, et il bondit. Mrs. Spice, professeure d'astronomie, directrice de la maison Serpentard, reconnaissable par sa silhouette ronde et aimable, émergea de la salle.

-Madame, s'exclama-t-il, et il se trouva tout de suite embarrassé.

Elle se dirigeait déjà vers la tour d'astronomie, tenant entre ses mains un objet étrange qu'Albus avait déjà utilisé en cours mais dont il n'avait jamais retenu le nom – enfin, ce fut suffisant pour retenir son attention, et Mrs. Spice dirigea son regard vers lui, sans s'arrêter.

-Tiens, Albus, salua-t-elle. Tu tombes bien – tu peux m'aider à porter ça ?

Mrs. Spice était plus cool que la plupart des professeurs – déjà, elle tutoyait les élèves et les appelait par leur prénom. Albus l'aida à se débarrasser du lourd ustensile qu'elle tenait et en prit la charge – il se mit à marcher à côté d'elle, prenant garde à ne pas trébucher sur le pied d'il-ne-savait-qui.

-Tout se passe bien, cette année ?

-Oui, répondit un peu hâtivement Albus. En fait, je voulais vous parler... c'est à propos des BUSEs.

Mrs. Spice ne masqua pas son étonnement, et s'arrêta même un instant pour lui accorder un bref regard surpris.

-Oh, laissa-t-elle échapper. Tu sais, Albus, chaque année, des dizaines d'élèves ont à gérer le stress lié aux BUSEs et aux ASPICs – Mrs. Londubat pourra faire quelque chose à ce propos à l'infirmerie. Dans tous les cas, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter – tes notes ont beau ne pas être excellentes, tu t'en sors plutôt pas mal. Tu as même réduit de cinq fois ton nombre de retenues ce trimestre-ci par rapport aux sept précédents.

Ça correspondait à la période où il sortait avec Anson. Albus sentit un sourire s'esquisser sur ses lèvres. Il avait toujours eu le don de se faire coller en retenue. Son sourire s'évanouit très vite, aussi – penser à Anson le rendait triste.

-Oui, c'est parce que... commença-t-il, avant de se ressaisir. Mais ce n'est pas du stress que je voulais vous parler, madame. Le truc, c'est que je ne pense pas pouvoir m'en sortir face aux BUSEs cette année si...

-Oh, ne t'en fais pas à propos de ça, lui dit la directrice. Le taux de réussite pour Serpentard est de 95%. Si tu travailles bien, il n'y aura pas de problème.

-Mais c'est justement ça le problème, rétorqua Albus. J'ai un trouble spécifique de l'apprentissage et...

-Un _quoi_? souffla la professeure, qui n'en perdait pas moins son sourire.

Albus retint un grognement de frustration. Il se tut un instant, tenta de remettre ses idées dans l'ordre. Ce n'était clairement pas facile à expliquer – Albus n'aimait pas expliquer les choses, de surcroît. Encore moins expliquer _ça_. Sa dyslexie avait toujours été un point sensible, même si, avec le temps, il avait finit par s'y habituer, et même presque à l'accepter. Il tenta de se souvenir des mots qu'avaient employé les docteurs moldus, lorsqu'il était encore à l'école primaire, il y a quelques années.

-Une neuropsychologie cognitive, la dyslexie un trouble de la lecture, reprit-il. C'est un truc moldu.

-Oh, je vois, reprit alors la professeure. Tu vois, l'avantage, Albus, quand on est dans une école sorcière, c'est ça – il n'y a pas de 'truc moldu'. Ne t'en fais pas, quoique ce soit, ce ne sera pas un problème.

Albus se retrouva une nouvelle fois bloqué. Il s'arrêta et reprit son souffle. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner comme ça. Il se pressa pour regagner la professeure, poussant du coude les élèves qui s'interposaient entre eux.

-Non, justement, madame, dit Albus. C'est un trouble, et même si c'est moldu, ça en reste un ça me suit partout, et à moins d'en faire quelque chose, ça me posera toujours problème. C'est pour ça que...

-Et qu'en dise les guérisseurs de Sainte-Mangouste ? lui demanda Mrs. Spice. Peut-être que _eux_ résoudront le problème.

-Ça ne marche pas comme ça, laissa échapper Albus.

Elle ne sembla pas l'entendre, car elle poursuivit sa route sans relancer la discussion. Albus la suivait toujours – ils étaient presque arrivés à l'entrée de la tour d'astronomie, maintenant. Albus devait aller droit au but.

-Le truc, c'est que les copies d'examen sont presque tout le temps écrites à la main, reprit-il, sur un ton plus posé. Et avec une encre noire. C'est indéchiffrable. Dans ces conditions-là, je ne vois pas comment je peux obtenir de bons résultats aux BUSEs – si ce n'est simplement les réussir.

-Je ne comprends pas, lui dit alors la directrice. Les conditions des BUSEs sont les mêmes que celles des examens de fin d'année. Si elles sont si dures pour toi, pourquoi tu n'as jamais été en difficulté auparavant ?

-Mais... _j'ai été en difficulté_ , s'exclama Albus, parlant cette fois un peu plus fort. Chaque année je galère pour les examens – _chaque_ année. Vous pouvez demander à n'importe qui. Mais cette fois c'est différent on parle des BUSEs. Et je ne veux pas les rater.

Il avait peut-être parlé un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'avait cru. Mrs. Spice reprit l'appareil qu'il tenait entre les mains.

-Excuse-moi, Albus, dit-elle. Mais si ça avait été le cas, pourquoi tu ne t'en es pas plaint plus tôt ? Tu n'auras pas de traitement de faveur – bonne journée.

La porte se referma en un claquement. Albus resta sidéré. Un 'traitement de faveur' ? Il...

-Non, attendez, protesta-t-il.

Il s'apprêtait à abattre sa main contre le battant de la porte lorsqu'il entendit la cloche sonner de nouveau. Le cours de potion. C'était l'heure du cours de potion. Il poussa un soupir. Tout ceci était inutile.

oOo

Réviser était devenu difficile, et c'était à cause de Scorpius et Rose (par Merlin, Albus n'aurait jamais cru penser ça un jour). Le visage appuyé contre la paume de sa main, il les regardait avec un air de dégoût. Il leur faisait face, ne prêtant plus attention aux écritures sur son manuel de métamorphose. Par Merlin... il pouvait entendre le souffle chaud et court de leur respiration. Ça commençait à devenir un peu trop langoureux pour que tout ça se déroule dans la Grande Salle. C'était...

Une migraine. C'était génial – il avait une migraine, et pourtant, il n'avait révisé (tenté de réviser) que cinq minutes.

-Non il faut additionner les différentes colonnes du tableau en suivant la loi de Blair.

-Tu es stupide ? C'est pas comme ça que marche le théorème de Wenlock, Almire.

-Mais si...

Albus ferma les yeux avec force. Comme bien souvent, la Grande Salle avait été reconditionné en salle d'étude par les élèves de cinquième et septième année – mais aujourd'hui, personne ne semblait d'humeur à travailler.

-Tu n'écoutes jamais en cours, de toute façon.

Il poussa un soupir en rouvrant les yeux, et se pencha vers les deux élèves de septième année. La fille était préfète-en-chef Portia Andrews, la sœur d'Elena Andrews, qui avait elle aussi était préfète-en-chef, il y a deux ou trois ans.

-Tu additionnes chaque valeur en suivant leur ordre de grandeur arithmique ensuite il faut les diviser en fonction de la loi de Blair, intervint alors Albus. C'est comme ça que le théorème de Wenlock marche.

Les deux élèves le regardèrent, muets. Et puis, enfin, Portia Andrews se retourna vers le garçon et lui donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

-Tu vois ? Je te l'avais dit.

Albus se pencha un peu plus vers leur tableau.

-Mais là, c'est pas le théorème de Wenlock, qu'il faut utiliser, fit-il. C'est le théorème de Gronski.

De nouveau, les élèves se concertèrent, et puis, après un moment, le garçon releva les yeux vers lui.

-Albus Potter, dit-il. Tu es en cinquième année, c'est ça ?

-Oui.

Le garçon, Almire, baissa les yeux vers son tableau et ne dit rien. Enfin, son amie lui fit signe de se lever.

-On devrait aller réviser à la bibliothèque, dit-elle. On sera mieux.

Albus roula les yeux en les voyant rassembler leurs affaires et quitter la Grande Salle. Et puis son regard retomba sur Rose et Scorpius... ew. Juste... ew. Personne ne semblait déterminé à réviser, aujourd'hui.

-Je t'échange mon Severus Rogue contre ton Kingsley Shacklebot, retentit la voix d'Augustus, à côté de lui.

-Tu te fous de ma gueule ? s'écria alors Wright Dickman. C'est pas équitable – personne ne veut de Severus Rogue.

-Pas _équitable_? répéta Augustus. On parle de Severus Rogue ! Sans lui, la guerre aurait été perdu !

Wright le regarda et finit par rire. Albus aimait bien Wright. Des garçons de son dortoir, il était celui avec qui il s'entendait le mieux – car il n'avait jamais vraiment parlé avec Jeremiah McIntyre, qu'il n'aimait pas trop Lionel Uleaven, et car Anson... eh bien.

-Même toi tu n'y crois pas, Augustus, fit-il. Tu dis juste ça car tu veux te débarrasser de ta carte.

-Moi ? s'exclama-t-il en retour, prétendant un air affecté. Comment oses-tu simplement penser ça de moi, Wright ?

Phebe ne mit pas de temps à arriver – et Augustus et Wright rangèrent avec précipitation leurs cartes de chocogrenouille. À son entrée dans la Grande Salle, Albus sembla distinguer quelques applaudissements, des sifflements, même, auxquels elle répondit par un sourire un peu embarrassé. Par Merlin... être dans l'équipe de Quidditch, et préfète de surcroît, changer vraiment son image

Elle se laissa tomber face à Albus, aux côtés de Rose et Scorpius, entrelacés – ou plutôt, Rose était sur les genoux de Scorpius, le tenant par la nuque (Albus avait eu le temps de remarquer les détails). Elle tenait un morceau de parchemin dans la main, et Albus vit, aux rougeurs sur son visage, qu'elle était stressée.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante, se détournant de la vue de Scorpius et Rose.

Phebe poussa un soupir. Elle semblait à bout de souffle et son écusson de préfet menaçait de se perdre, sur sa chemise.

-Je dois organiser la soirée d'Halloween, et Mr. Dunn m'a chargé de lister _tous_ les élèves intéressés par l'échange de l'an prochain.

-Le concours, rectifia Augustus.

-L'échange, insista Phebe.

Augustus ne répondit pas.

-Oh, je vois, dit simplement Albus. Et... il n'y a personne pour t'aider ?

-Si, justement, s'exclama Phebe. Mais Howell Fidget est trop occupé avec Elvira Holmes pour m'aider. Vraiment, ils auraient dû prendre Scorpius...

Mais Albus attira son attention, d'un signe du pouce, vers Rose et Scorpius, à côté d'elle. Phebe poussa un soupir, avant de se résigner à sortir une plume et un encrier.

-On est beaucoup, souffla Augustus, en se penchant vers le bout de parchemin.

Phebe hocha la tête – Augustus faisait passer le papier à Wright.

-La moitié de notre année, fit-elle. Tous les Serdaigle participent.

-Tu peux ajouter mon nom, lui dit Augustus. Et celui de Wright aussi.

-Tu ne t'es pas inscrite ? souffla Albus.

Phebe releva les yeux vers lui et secoua la tête.

-Non, dit-elle avec un sourire, avant de se retourner. Je suis bien, ici. C'est quoi, ton nom ?

-Wright Dickman, répondit Wright. Comme ça se prononce – avec un I avant le C. Tu vas t'inscrire, Albus ?

-Absolument pas.

-Et pourquoi pas ?

Albus poussa un soupir. Il se résigna à fermer son manuel de métamorphose – de toute façon, il ne pourrait pas travailler.

-Un an, c'est trop long, répondit Albus. Tu fais ce que tu veux, mais moi je reste ici.

-Tu es vraiment bizarre, reprit-il. C'est la plus grande opportunité qu'on ait jamais eu ! Tu te rends compte à quel point...

-On parle de ce concours sans arrêt depuis quatre semaines, s'exclama Albus. On ne pourrait pas arrêter juste un instant...

-Non ! s'exclama Wright, dont l'enthousiasme perçait dans la voix. Enfin, vu le nombre de personnes qui participent... on est trois, à Serpentard, et...

-Je ne sais _même pas_ si je vais avoir mes BUSEs, fit remarquer Albus, parlant en même temps que lui. Pourquoi tu me parles d'un concours que je vais vraisemblablement perdre ?

-Oh, c'est bon, souffla Wright d'un air confiant. Tu ne vas pas rater tes BUSEs, Albus, arrête de te victimiser.

-Que j'arrête de me victimiser ?! répéta-t-il avec force. Vous ne comprenez vraiment rien.

Il lui sembla que Wright fronçait les sourcils. Albus ne voulait plus en parler. Il ne voulait parler de rien. Tout ça le submergeait et l'étouffait. Il voulait que ça cesse.

-Parfait, dit Wright au bout d'un moment. Tu pourras rester avec Anson à Poudlard, alors – qu'est ce qui s'est passé, entre vous ? Un instant, vous étiez les meilleurs amis du monde, et l'instant d'après, vous semblez vous détester.

-On s'est disputés.

-Disputés ? répéta Wright. Sur quoi ?

Mais Albus ne répondait pas. Il sentait le regard de Phebe, et d'Augustus, posé sur lui.

-Tu sais, il y a des rumeurs comme quoi vous sortiez ensemble, reprit alors Wright, sur un ton plus lent.

-Tu les crois ? répondit simplement Albus, sans daigner relever les yeux vers lui.

-J'sais pas, répondit Wright. Enfin, pas que ça me dérangerait spécialement, hein – je suis pas comme ça, moi... Enfin, tant que tu n'essaies pas de me draguer, ça va, acheva alors Wright.

Albus ne masqua pas sa surprise sur son visage, mais retourna à son manuel en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Pourquoi je te draguerais, Wright ? demanda-t-il en un soupir.

-Je ne sais pas, fit celui-ci. On sait jamais, hein.

Albus retourna à son manuel sans rien ajouter. Il avait vraiment mal à la tête, mais il tentait d'ignorer la douleur. Et puis, les lettres qui se mélangeaient sous ses yeux n'aidaient pas.

Par Merlin, il n'aurait _jamais_ ses BUSEs. Il devait faire quelque chose... aller se plaindre à McGonagall ou n'importe quoi – mais personne ne semblait l'écouter. Leur table se plongea dans le silence. Phebe avait abandonné ses papiers, ses stylos moldus, et ressortit un de ses livres de son sac.

-Qu'est ce que tu lis ? l'interrompit alors Augustus.

-Les Chroniques de Prydain, lui répondit-elle, sa voix témoignant la patience qu'elle puisait lorsqu'on l'interrompait en pleine lecture (patience quasi-inexistante).

-'Connais pas, marmonna-t-il.

-C'est normal, siffla Phebe. Tu ne connais rien d'autre que _Le guide du joueur de Quidditch_...

-C'est juste, admit Augustus. Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire, pour Halloween ?

Phebe reposa son livre et sembla réfléchir un moment.

-Une sortie à Pré-au-Lard, je pense, dit-elle. Ça change des bals.

-Je vois.

-Vous comptez venir déguiser ? reprit Phebe. Albus ?

-Oui, en moi-même, répondit celui-ci.

Phebe lui accorda un sourire amusé. Ils se décidèrent à quitter la Grande Salle peu après ça. Albus vit Phebe s'arrêter derrière Rose et Scorpius, et le tirer par le col.

-Ne me poussez pas à vous coller une retenue, les avertit-elle sur un air ennuyé.

Albus vit Rose lui accorder un regard indigné et les joues de Scorpius prendre une tournure rosâtre. Il sourit.

oOo

L'avènement de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard finit par vite se répandre, et très tôt, Albus se retrouva entouré de couples, d'élèves demandant à d'autres de les accompagner au village pour Halloween. Déjà, il y avait Rose et Scorpius – si quelqu'un dans le château n'était pas au courant qu'ils sortaient ensemble, il devait soit vivre dans les cachots, soit être aveugle. Albus les regardait avec un air de dégoût alors qu'ils voyaient leurs mains se promener... un peu n'importe où. Toujours au-dessus de la ceinture, heureusement – sinon, il aurait paniqué. Et puis... ils devaient avoir jeter un sortilège de bulle-en-tête, ce n'était pas possible, autrement... C'était devenu quotidien, à présent.

-Ils sont vraiment démonstratifs, quand même, commenta-t-il au bout d'un moment, sur un air dédaigneux.

Ils les voyaient, face à lui, assis sur le socle de pierre de la statue du chevalier de Kells.

-Ils s'embrassent tout le temps, ou c'est moi ? reprit Albus.

-Non, ils s'étreignent aussi, parfois, lui apprit Phebe, sans relever les yeux de son livre.

-C'est dégoûtant, commenta Albus. C'est donc comme ça, que les couples hétéros fonctionnent ?

-Et on se demandait pourquoi personne nous trouvait convaincant, quand on sortait ensemble, soupira Phebe.

Elle marquait un point. Quoiqu'il en soit, le couple Rose-Scorpius avait vraiment gagné en popularité – c'était surtout dû au fait que Rose était la fille des célèbres Hermione et Ron Weasley.

Mais il n'y avait pas que Scorpius et Rose qui sortaient ensemble. Au bout d'une semaine, Albus se retrouva à croiser le chemin d'Aloysius Benbow, en sortant de la Grande Salle. Il avait des cheveux noirs et bouclés, n'était pas très grand, une cravate bleue. Il lui demanda si ça le dérangeait d'emmener Lily.

-Non, enfin... répondit Albus, que la conversation en elle-même gêné. Je m'en fiche, Aloysius. Ce qui compte, c'est ce que Lily en pense...

-D'accord, répondit alors celui-ci. Merci, vieux.

Il lui donna une tape amicale dans le dos et un sourire avant de s'éloigner. Par Merlin, les Serdaigle étaient vraiment vieux jeu.

Albus regarda Aloysius s'éloigner, entouré de son groupe d'amis, et suivit Phebe jusqu'en dehors de la salle. Elle tenait un de ses carnets moldus entre les mains elle avait l'air débordé, en ce moment.

-Tu sais, tu devrais relâcher la pression, disait Freida Steen, à côté d'elle. Tu cumules les entraînements de Quidditch, les révisions des BUSEs, et tes devoirs de préfète – Phebe...

-Non, ça va, assura celle-ci à voix basse. Je m'en sors plutôt bien, en fait, contrairement à Howell...

-Ce n'est pas une raison.

Albus se sentit bousculer par quelqu'un de beaucoup plus grand que lui et poussa un grognement. Il s'apprêta à répliquer, lorsqu'il releva les yeux et aperçut Augustus, qui s'élançait parmi les quelques élèves qui désertaient déjà la Grande Salle, et se traçait un chemin jusqu'aux marches de pierre.

-Mr. Thomas ! s'exclama-t-il. Mr. Thomas !

Il finit par rattraper l'homme qui montait les marches. Albus s'était arrêté, et Phebe et Freida l'imitèrent. L'homme s'était arrêté. Augustus avait le souffle court, l'air fébrile, mais un sourire persistait sur son visage malgré l'empressement qui semblait l'avoir gagné.

-D-Désolé, balbutia-t-il sous l'enthousiasme. Je suis juste... je suis super fan de vos travaux – vraiment. J'ai lu vos rapports du Ministère et ils sont brillants – vous êtes brillant, vous...

Augustus trébucha sur ses mots et sembla se résoudre à s'enfermer dans le mutisme. Un silence pesant s'installa, et puis, après avoir de premier abord paru surpris, parvint à esquisser un sourire.

-Eh bien, merci...

-Augustus, lança Augustus. Augustus Purcell.

-Merci beaucoup Augustus, reprit-il. Tu fais étude des moldus ?

-Oui monsieur.

Il tremblait, debout sur les marches. Il était plus petit que le professeur – ce qui était très rare, car Augustus était très grand.

-Hâte de vous avoir en cours, Mr. Purcell.

Il tourna les talons et reprit sa route. Augustus pivota lentement sur les talons, et fit face à Albus, Phebe et Freida. Son sourire ne disparaissait pas de ses lèvres, et Albus commençait à s'inquiéter.

Pas qu'Augustus n'était pas quelqu'un de très joyeux ou enthousiaste, juste que... Albus ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état-là.

-C'était qui ? demanda alors Phebe.

-Le nouveau professeur d'étude des moldus, répondit alors Freida. Ils ont enfin envoyé quelqu'un pour remplacer Mr. Finch-Fletchley.

-Oui, mais...

-Le _nouveau professeur d'étude des moldus_? répéta Augustus, sidéré. Excuse-moi, Freida, tu sais qui c'était ? C'était _Dean Thomas_.

Elles le regardèrent d'un air perdu. La joie sur le visage d'Augustus avait laissé place à l'indignation.

-Mr. Thomas est un des plus – qu'est ce que je dis ? sûrement le plus grand sorcier qui a travaillé au bureau de liaisons entre moldus et sorciers. En fait, il l'a presque inventé. Il a écrit des dizaines de thèses sur les rapports entre les sorciers et les moldus, c'est un des plus grands pacifistes de notre siècle...

-Oh, je vois, fit Freida, sûrement dans l'optique de lui faire reprendre son souffle.

-... si la Grande-Bretagne n'a sûrement pas connu de conflit en vingt-cinq ans, c'est grâce à lui, poursuivait Augustus. Le Ministre de la Magie, Kingsley Shacklebot, l'a fait sorcier de l'ordre de Merlin, troisième classe, en 2009 – il a même eu un tirage (un seul) de cartes de chocogrenouille en 2011. Heureusement, j'ai réussi à en trouver une chez un apothicaire guinéen, il y a trois ans, et...

-Je vois, Augustus, répéta Freida.

Mais celui-ci ne s'arrêtait toujours pas, et ils se résignèrent à poursuivre leur route à ses côtés. Albus jurait pouvoir être capable de réécrire la biographie complète de Mr. Thomas, après ça.

oOo

Halloween finit très vite par arriver. La nuit était tombée sur les toits du château, le Hall de la Grande Salle était encombré, et à ses oreilles lui parvenaient le bruit des milliers de conversation qui se déroulaient simultanément d'un coin à l'autre de la salle. Albus réussit à se hisser jusqu'à l'endroit où ses amis se tenaient. Ils portaient tous des vêtements chauds – il fallait dire que la nuit s'annonçait froide, et que les nuages en couvraient déjà les étoiles et la lune.

Albus ne sortirait pas à Pré-au-Lard. Il avait longtemps pesé le pour et le contre, et il avait fini par trancher pour rester au château. Après tout, il connaissait Pré-au-Lard. Et il ne voulait pas passer la soirée à voir Rose et Scorpius s'embrasser.

-C'est pas vrai... est-ce que vous pensez que quelqu'un va finir par se perdre ? Si on perd quelqu'un, je vais...

Rose fit signe à Phebe, dont le regard bondissait d'un côté à un autre du hall, de s'interrompre et posa ses mains fermement sur ses épaules. Elle était un peu plus grande qu'elle.

-Ecoute-moi, Phebe, commença-t-elle. _Personne_ ne va se perdre. On parle de Pré-au-Lard, d'accord ? Si quelqu'un se perd à Pré-au-Lard, on à affaire aux derniers des imbéciles.

-Des première année sont dans le lot, tu sais, intervint alors Augustus, en souriant.

Mais elles lui répondirent par un regard irrité. Rose avait attaché ses cheveux en tresses et avait enfoui ses oreilles sous un bonnet, sa main dans celle de Scorpius. Celui-ci disparaissait presque derrière son écharpe. Dominique se tenait à côté d'eux, au sein d'un autre groupe d'élèves de Poufsouffle, derrière eux. Elle portait la même écharpe aux couleurs de Poufsouffle que Scorpius.

-Alors ? demanda-t-elle avec un air radieux sur le visage. Vous êtes prêts ?

-Prêts pour quoi ? demanda Augustus. Qu'est ce qu'on va faire, exactement, à Pré-au-Lard ? Ce village est un des endroits le plus ennuyeux d'Ecosse, et pourtant... on est en Ecosse.

Il évita son regard et veilla à garder ses yeux rivés sur le sol. L'air de Dominique s'évanouit un peu.

-C'est ce qui s'appelle profiter de la soirée, Augustus, lui dit-elle, sans perdre son ton enjoué.

-Oui, eh bien, je pourrais aussi en profiter dans mon dortoir.

Albus vit Dominique lever les yeux au ciel et pousser un soupir. C'était devenu comme ça, entre eux. Ça lui faisait un peu mal de voir ça car, jusqu'au début de l'année, Dominique et Augustus étaient très proches. Un silence s'installa. Dominique, debout juste à côté d'Augustus, enfonça ses mains, cerclés d'une dizaine de bracelets, dans les poches arrières de son jean avec un air mal à l'aise.

-Tu aurais dû prendre une veste, ou un pull, au moins, l'entendit-il dire après un moment. Tu vas avoir froid, comme ça.

-Oh, comme si ça te faisait quelque chose.

Albus vit Dominique pousser un dernier soupir, avant de s'éloigner. En même temps que Rose, il leva ses yeux vers Augustus.

-C'était quoi ça ?

-Tu as un problème avec elle ?

-Oh, faites pas comme si elle était sincère, s'exclama Augustus, cherchant à se justifier. Elle s'en fiche de savoir comment je vais – elle est mon adversaire direct pour le concours, et je ne vais pas la ménager.

-Je croyais que tu étais amoureux d'elle, reprit Rose.

-Ah ouais ? Au bout d'un moment, il est temps de passer à autre chose. Ça n'a jamais été réciproque et ça ne sert à rien.

-Augustus, intervint alors Phebe. Elle est amoureuse de toi, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué.

Augustus plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Phebe avait parlé avec honnêteté, sur un air que personne n'osait jamais contredire. Albus voyait bien qu'il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Un air horrifié se peignit petit à petit sur le visage d'Augustus, quand soudainement, il reprit son souffle.

-N'importe quoi, dit-il alors. Personne ne sera jamais amoureux de moi.

Rose s'apprêtait à répondre, mais au même instant, les portes s'ouvrir, et Phebe entraîna Albus en même temps que tous les autres élèves en dehors du hall.

Le chemin qui menait jusqu'aux grilles du parc était délimité par des citrouilles évidées, qui projetaient leurs lueurs orangées sur la terre – et le chemin semblait continuer encore plus loin, au-delà des grilles. Ils s'avancèrent en descendant la colline.

-Allez, s'exclamait une voix derrière eux. Un point si c'est du vert, cinq points pour du jaune, dix pour du bleu et cinquante pour du rouge ! Allez, Freddie !

Il y eut une légère détonation et Albus vit s'élever, au-dessus de leur tête, une gerbe d'étincelles jaunes qui explosèrent dans le ciel, en même temps que derrière eux, le groupe d'élèves éclatait en acclamations.

-À toi, James.

Une nouvelle détonation. Un arc de lumière rouge embrasa le ciel et se heurta aux nuages – les acclamations redoublèrent et très vite, le groupe était à leur niveau.

Albus sentit son frère glisser son bras autour de ses épaules et l'entraîner un peu en avant.

-Tu as vu ça, petit frère ? Je suis un _putain de génie_ en métamorphose.

-C'est des sortilèges, James, répondit Albus.

-Oh, ne gâche pas mon heure de gloire, siffla son frère.

Une fille, à côté de James, laissa échapper un rire. C'était Rowen McCollaghee.

-Il a raison, James, dit-elle.

Albus réussit à se dégager de son étreinte et se frotta la nuque. Il vit son frère répéter avec une pointe moqueuse les mots qu'elle avait prononcé, avant de joindre ses lèvres aux siennes. Albus détourna le regard avec dégoût. Il fut vite rattraper par Phebe, alors que James et Rowen regagnaient leur propre groupe d'amis.

-Est-ce que c'est quelque chose de naturelle à faire ? demanda Albus. Il pourrait être plus discret, au moins.

-Toi et moi savons très bien que James ne connaît pas la discrétion, répondit Phebe.

Albus haussa les épaules. Elle n'avait pas tord. James s'avançait entre les groupes d'élèves en riant. On le laissait passer. Il était vraiment le roi, ici Albus ne l'avait jamais vraiment remarqué. Tous les regards se tournaient vers lui et son écharpe d'or et de rouge. Il distribuait des sourires à gauche et à droite, avait passé le bras autour de sa petite-amie. Il n'y avait personne au château qui ignorait son nom. La presse sorcière le voyait déjà comme le nouveau lauréat du sorcier le plus sexy du millénaire. Il n'avait même pas dix-sept ans.

Dès qu'ils eurent passé le portail de fer forgé, Albus vit les groupes se fragmenter. Rose et Scorpius, qui avaient passé le trajet collés l'un à l'autre, s'éloignèrent très vite. Il s'arrêta au portail, et Phebe se tourna vers lui.

-On se voit plus tard, salua-t-elle.

Albus acquiesça, et répondit à son sourire. Il les vit s'éloigner, et puis poussa un soupir. Le chemin s'était vidé de ses élèves, le parc était retombé dans le calme et le silence, et c'est dans le noir qu'il remonta jusqu'aux portes du château.

Il n'entendait plus aucun bruit, si ce n'était les quelques fracas que provoquaient Peeves, les échos lointains des voix des professeurs et des quelques élèves qui étaient restés au château. Albus entra dans le Hall, et la lumière jaune, qui succéda à l'obscurité, lui brûla les yeux.

Il s'appuya au mur de pierre et soupira. Il ne savait plus trop s'il préférait la solitude à la compagnie.

Des bruits de pas retentirent dans les marches de pierre, sur sa droite. Albus se retourna.

-Tiens, salut Alus, fit la voix de Freida Steen.

Il cligna des yeux. Elle portait un jean noir, un tee-shirt à rayures multicolores sous une épaisse veste de sport. Ses cheveux noirs étaient retenus en une épaisse tresse. Et le château, autour d'eux, était vide, à l'exception d'Albus et Freida.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à la trouver là.

-Tu n'es pas à Pré-au-Lard avec les autres ? demanda-t-il avec étonnement.

-Non, répondit-elle. Mes parents m'ont dit de garder un œil sur mon frère, mais... il a onze ans, et je crois qu'il en a marre que sa grande sœur soit toujours sur son dos.

Albus laissa échapper un rire.

-Oui, je connais ça, assura-t-il.

-Vraiment ? s'étonna Freida, souriante. James n'a pas l'air d'être une baby-sitter exemplaire.

-Non, pas James, lui dit Albus. Ma cousine, Victoire.

-Oh, je vois.

Elle arriva à son niveau, et ils s'assirent sur les marches de pierre. Les portes de chêne étaient restées grande ouverte – de toute façon, ils étaient les seuls encore dans le Hall. Freida rabattit ses genoux contre sa poitrine et serra sa veste de sport contre elle. Elle garda les yeux rivés sur le parc, plongé dans le noir.

-C'est moi ou... tu es déguisée ?

-Oui, s'exclama-t-elle, et l'enthousiasme percée dans sa voix.

Elle lui montra les coutures de sa veste.

-C'est Bill Potts, lui expliqua Freida. Dans la saison 10 de Doctor Who. Hé, je suis londonienne.

-Pas mal, souffla Albus. Enfin, je ne connais pas Doctor Who, mais... je suppose que c'est pas mal.

Freida esquissa un sourire.

-Enfin, je ne suis pas noire, reprit-elle. Alors j'ai simplement repris le costume.

-Tu n'es pas...

-Non, souffla Freida. Je suis asiatique, Albus. Je suis pakistanaise.

-Oh. D-Désolé.

Freida réussit à sourire malgré tout.

-T'en fais pas, dit-elle. Dis, tu n'as pas l'air de vivre très bien le fait que Rose et Scorpius sortent ensemble.

Albus poussa un soupir et s'étira d'un air embarrassé.

-Ça se voit tant que ça ? demanda-t-il.

-Tu n'es pas très discret, lui apprit Freida en riant. Ne t'en fais pas, je sais ce que c'est – Dominique n'arrête pas de me parler d'Augustus depuis des mois.

-Ces deux-là sont horribles, commenta Albus. C'est vraiment dur, je veux dire... Scorpius ne me parle presque plus – et lorsqu'on se parle, c'est à propos de Rose. Enfin, je ne veux pas qu'ils rompent, mais...

Sa voix se tut.

-Je vois ce que tu veux dire, lui dit alors Freida. Ne t'en fais pas, il va bien finir par revenir à lui. Tu veux des bonbons ?

-Carrément, dit-il en un souffle.

Il se saisit du sachet de fizwizbizz qu'elle lui tendait.

-Alors, tu ne t'es pas déguisé ? demanda Freida avec un air amusé.

-Non, souffla Albus. Je me suis dit que personne n'allait l'être, et je ne voulais pas...

-Paraître ridicule, compléta-t-elle.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, s'excusa-t-il.

Mais le sourire de Freida s'agrandit. Elle descendait allégrement la rue, et Albus la suivait, tentant de feindre son entrain.

-Et si tu t'étais déguisé, ça aurait été en quoi ?

Albus réfléchit un instant. Il mâchait un fizwizbizz.

-Peut-être Bobby Drake, dit-il alors. De X-Men.

-Oui, fit Freida en riant. Je sais qui est Bobby Drake. Plutôt bonne représentation – dommage que les films aient effacé le fait qu'il soit gay.

-Ouais, marmonna Albus. Je suis moi-même un peu gay, alors...

Il y eut un moment de silence, avant que Freida ne réponde :

-Ne t'en fais pas, moi aussi.

-Vraiment ? souffla Albus, en clignant des yeux.

-Oui, dit-elle. Tu veux encore des bonbons ?

Elle lui tendit une nouvelle fois le sachet de fizwizbizz, et Albus n'hésita pas une seconde avant de s'en emparer.

* * *

 _Et voilà pour cette semaine ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser savoir ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre :)_


	45. Chapter 45

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Merci à tous et toutes pour vos commentaires sur le chapitre précédent :)_

 **Kelewan :** _Merci d'avoir laissé ton avis. J'aime beaucoup Freida, c'est pour ça que je vais lui donner plus de place par la suite. Hâte de voir ce que tu penseras de la suite de cette histoire !_

 **Bulle d'argent :** _Welcome on board! Merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère que la suite te plaira :)_

* * *

Le tic tac de la pendule, qui se balançait de gauche à droite, retentissait dans la salle et peinait à recouvrir les crissements des pneus des voitures, et le bruit de la circulation, des rues alentour. Le cabinet se trouvait coincé entre deux bureaux d'avocats, dans un des quartiers de Salford.

-Reine en E5.

La pièce leva le pouce d'un air approbateur, avant de s'avancer d'elle-même jusqu'à la position E5. D'un coup de couronne, elle décapita le roi.

-Tu as encore gagné, fit Scorpius, mais un sourire était présent sur ses lèvres. Tu joues bien.

-Merci, petit, lui répondit l'homme face à lui.

C'était un homme au visage déjà marqué par les rides. Scorpius ne connaissait que son nom de famille, on le lui avait dit – c'était Harewell mais il l'appelait Mr. Harewell. Il devait avoir la cinquantaine et il lui semblait qu'il avait été concierge au Ministère de la Magie.

Mr. Harewell était aussi un cracmol, et si il était ici aujourd'hui, c'était car il était bipolaire. On l'avait même renvoyé pour cette raison.

-Il fait un petit peu froid pour un mois de septembre, dit-il au bout d'un moment.

Ils regardaient par la fenêtre de la salle, et Scorpius ne pouvait que confirmer. Le soleil perçait sous les nuages, mais ses rayons étaient froids et sa lumière pâle.

-C'est qu'on est au mois de novembre, Mr. Harewell, lui apprit alors Scorpius.

-Oh, fit celui-ci. Déjà ?

-Oui, dit Scorpius, en enfonçant sa tête dans son écharpe aux couleurs de sa maison. Ça passe – j'ai l'impression que demain, je vais devoir passer mes BUSEs.

Mr. Harewell se tut et posa son regard sur lui.

-Hé, te prends pas trop la tête avec ça, d'accord ? dit-il. T'es un gosse bien, tu bosses dur. Tu sais, ma sœur n'a jamais eu ses BUSEs, et elle s'en sort bien. Elle est à Gringotts.

-J'ignorais que vous aviez une sœur.

Mr. Harewell cligna des yeux.

-Oui, souffla-t-il. Enfin, c'est une histoire pour un autre jour.

La porte s'ouvrit et il vit une sorcière, plus jeune cette fois, prendre place. Scorpius répondit à son sourire. Il savait qu'elle s'appelait Tamira El-Jalali, qu'elle avait dix-huit ans, et qu'elle faisait des études de guérisseuse – ce qui était, en soit, très difficile. Elle avait une peau noire et portait un voile. Tamira avait des TCA, elle était anorexique.

-Salut, Scorpius, dit-elle.

C'était aussi une des seules personnes qu'il connaissait qui ne semblait pas voir en lui le fils de Draco Malefoy – il paraissait à Scorpius que ça arrivait même à Augustus, Al' ou Rose de voir en lui un Mangemort.

La porte s'ouvrit et le Dr. Merstun passa sa tête dans la salle.

-Scorpius Malefoy ?

Le Dr. Merstun était une sorcière d'une quarantaine d'années, des cheveux frisés et grisonnants retenus en un chignon. Scorpius adressa un vague signe de la main à Tamira, avant d'entrer dans la salle.

Avec le Dr. Merstun, ils parlaient. C'était la meilleure psychologue du monde sorcier – en Grande-Bretagne, en tout cas. Son père n'avait pas beaucoup d'argent, mais il en avait assez pour lui garantir ça. Scorpius lui en était reconnaissant.

-Tu parais un peu détaché, aujourd'hui, lui fit-elle remarquer au bout d'un moment.

-Oui, souffla alors Scorpius. Aujourd'hui est un jour un peu spécial.

-Vraiment ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui ?

Le sourire de Scorpius s'évanouit avec lenteur.

-Ma mère est morte, répondit-il. Il y a deux ans.

Il n'y avait même pas prêté attention ce n'était qu'il y a une semaine qu'il avait vraiment commencé à comprendre. Lorsqu'il y repensait, ce n'était pas si long, deux ans. Il y a deux ans, il était en troisième année, et il avait parfois l'impression que c'était hier. Mais là, c'était trop long.

La salle d'attente était plongée dans le silence lorsqu'il la retrouva. Scorpius serra son sac contre lui la nuit arriverait tôt. Il devait être rentré à Poudlard avant demain soir il devait être en cours. Mrs. McGonagall l'autorisait, était même tout à fait d'accord, pour qu'il quitte le château une fois par mois, mais il ne voulait pas abuser de sa gentillesse pour en plus louper un lundi de cours.

Les allées et venues à Poudlard étaient plus flexibles qu'avant, même si Scorpius n'avait jamais connu 'avant'. D'après son cousin Llewellyn, qui semblait avoir tout vécu, elles s'étaient faites moins rigoureuses à la suite de la guerre. Certains trouvaient ça stupide. Mr. Dunn, le maître des potions et directeur de la maison Poufsouffle, trouvait ça stupide.

Scorpius s'avança vers son père, qui se tenait dans un coin. Il lui adressa un sourire avant de passer un bras autour de ses épaules et de l'entraîner en dehors de la salle – ce qui était plutôt ridicule, Scorpius faisait presque sa taille maintenant. Scorpius adressa un dernier geste de la main à Tamira, qui entrait à son tour dans le bureau, avant de quitter la salle.

-Alors, souffla son père. C'était comment ?

Il fut frappé par le vent de la ville dès qu'il eut mis les pieds sur le basalte. Le grillage céleste se brunissait déjà et se parait de bleu, les lumières vertes et orangées de la ville s'annonçaient. Scorpius s'apprêtait à s'aventurer sur la chaussée lorsque les klaxons des voitures le ramenèrent à lui.

Il haussa les épaules.

-Comme d'habitude, répondit-il avec une indifférence feinte. Tu sais, c'est pas si palpitant.

Ils traversèrent la route et se réfugièrent dans la voiture.

-On va aller dormir chez ta tante Daphné, lui dit alors son père. C'est plus près. Et puis, demain, tu emprunteras le réseau de cheminées.

-Est-ce qu'Alvena et Llewellyn seront là ? demanda Scorpius.

-Je ne pense pas. Alvena étudie au Japon et Llewellyn... fait ce qu'il fait d'habitude. D'ailleurs, ta tante et ton oncle ont divorcé.

-Quoi ? laissa échapper Scorpius. Pourquoi ?

Son père mit la voiture en marche et ils filèrent le long de la rue.

-Daphné a rencontré un moldu, et je crois qu'il lui plaît plus que son mari, expliqua-t-il.

-Oh, fit simplement Scorpius. Je vois.

Il se leva tôt, le lendemain. Les rues étaient presque désertes – du moins, aussi désertes que les rues de Liverpool pouvaient l'être. La tombe se trouvait dans un coin reculé du cimetière, dans un des angles des murets. La brume du matin hantait les environs, le silence tombait tout autour de lui. Scorpius était assis, et rien d'autre ne semblait se passer. Ça faisait deux ans et il ne s'en était même pas aperçu.

-Salut maman, réussit-il enfin à articuler.

Il avait sûrement l'air stupide, assis là, à parler... eh bien, à une tombe. Ça lui faisait un peu mal de penser ça. Il déglutit avant de trouver la force de reprendre :

-Les choses ont un peu... dégénéré, ces derniers temps, souffla Scorpius. J'ai l'impression de ne rien comprendre. J'ai l'impression que tout est toujours pareil – comme si tout le monde en savait plus que moi sur à peu près n'importe quel sujet. Comme si personne ne voulait prendre la peine de me mettre au courant.

Ça, et le fait que n'importe qui pouvait se permettre de prendre ses décisions à sa place. Il pensait surtout à Rose, lorsqu'il disait ça mais aussi, avec une mesure moindre, à son père, et à ses amis, à Augustus et à Albus.

Il pensait surtout à Albus, en général.

-Je me sens désorienté, dit-il. Et parfois – tout le temps, en fait – je regrette que vous ayez décidé de me tenir à l'écart, toi et papa.

Sa voix s'éteignit. Il n'était pas venu ici pour accuser qui que ce soit. Il était venu ici car sa mère lui manquait, car la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, c'était avant d'embarquer dans le train pour sa troisième année, que la dernière lettre qu'il avait d'elle datait d'octobre 2020, et car Scorpius en venait lentement à réaliser qu'il finirait par oublier sa silhouette et sa voix.

Mais déjà, il ne parvenait plus à rester assis sur le sol et se redressa avec difficulté. Il fit demi-tour d'un air peu convaincu.

oOo

Ce qui se passait, c'était que Scorpius essayait de parler le moins possible d'Albus. Il avait beau beaucoup penser à lui – car, en tant que meilleur ami, c'était son de voir – il n'avait pas envie que Rose se rende compte de la profondeur de leur relation. Il avait peur de sa jalousie et, en général, de Rose elle-même. Mais c'était, par Merlin, extrêmement compliqué. Car Albus était partout. Pour quelqu'un qui se plaignait souvent d'être invisible, Scorpius avait l'impression d'entendre tout le temps parler de lui. Bon, c'était sûrement dû au fait que c'était un Potter. On ne pouvait pas se retenir de parler d'une personne toute une journée complète comme si elle n'existait pas !

Alors, Scorpius essayait vraiment de montrer à Rose qu'il l'aimait – il voulait le prouver à n'importe qui. Mais il n'était plus sûr que c'était efficace. Il l'embrassait, la serrait dans ses bras, lui prenait les mains, passait, en soit, plus de temps avec elle qu'il n'en passait avec quiconque. S'il l'embrassait, il devait l'aimer. C'était comme ça. C'était une équation avec deux constantes.

Ainsi, depuis quelque temps, les choses semblaient s'améliorer, et Scorpius se sentait mieux. Rose aussi, sûrement.

Scorpius était penché sur son parchemin, tentant de comprendre avec le plus faible niveau de concentration qu'il n'ait jamais eu le cours de métamorphose. Et Albus, bien sûr, à côté de lui, griffonnait il-ne-savait-quoi – un dessin, bien sûr. Scorpius savait que c'était ce à quoi il occupait ses cours de métamorphose.

Par Merlin, il était quand même assez mignon, lorsqu'il dessinait. Scorpius l'avait remarqué il y a un moment déjà. Il aimerait bien pouvoir... _Non_ , ce n'était pas juste. Scorpius se surprit lui-même à avoir arrêté de prendre des notes. Il secoua la tête et se reconcentra sur le cours.

Les animagi. Oui, c'est ça.

Mais très vite, un bruit l'arrêta. L'encrier se renversa sur le côté de son parchemin. C'était Albus. Scorpius se retourna vers lui. Bien qu'il était toujours penché sur son propre parchemin, il voyait bien qu'il retenait un sourire.

-T'es fier de toi, hein ? souffla Scorpius.

Il retourna au cours de Mrs. Brontë, mais maintenant, il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de penser à Albus. Il abandonna vite le cours et se saisit de l'encrier. Scorpius le renversa sur le parchemin d'Albus.

-Putain, laissa échapper celui-ci. Tu es sérieux ?

-Tu l'as chargé, tenta de se justifier Scorpius, qui souriait à son tour.

-Ouais, répondit Albus, amusé. J'en ai versé sur _une partie_ de ta copie. Pose des limites.

Ils se retenaient de rire. C'était souvent comme ça. Albus le déconcentrait, ou Scorpius déconcentrait Albus. Au final, ils se déconcentraient l'un et l'autre et personne ne faisait rien.

Il baissa les yeux vers lui et le repoussa légèrement, un sourire s'étant esquissé sur ses lèvres.

-Arrête, souffla-t-il. J'essaye de comprendre le cours.

-Oh, c'est bon, rétorqua Albus. C'est les animagi. C'est facile.

-Tu plaisantes ? s'exclama Scorpius. C'est la notion la plus compliquée que j'ai jamais...

-Te fous pas de moi, coupa-t-il en souriant. Tu as tout le temps besoin de mes notes en arithmancie. La métamorphose, c'est facile pour toi.

Scorpius s'apprêta à répondre, mais il réalisa vite qu'il ne pouvait rien dire sans paraître de mauvaise volonté. Albus avait raison.

-Alors, c'était comment ce week-end ? lui demanda-t-il après un moment.

-Oh, tu sais, comme d'habitude, dit Scorpius.

Albus poussa un soupir d'impatience et tenta de croiser son regard, ce à quoi Scorpius se résigna.

-C'est bon, tu peux me le dire, fit-il. Je ne suis pas ton père, ou Rose.

-Qu'est ce que tu insinues ?

-Ne me dis pas que Rose et toi parlez beaucoup de tes rendez-vous chez la psychologue.

Là encore, il marquait un point. En fait, Rose semblait avoir banni de leurs discussions tout ce qui y avait attrait. Scorpius ne chercha pas à le contredire. Albus poussa un soupir.

-Je sais ce que tu en penses... commença Scorpius.

-Tu sais, j'aime bien Rose, dit Albus. C'est ma cousine, on a grandi ensemble. J'ai rien contre votre couple non plus. Mais je trouve qu'elle est vraiment égoïste de faire ça.

-Ne dis pas ça, tenta de le raisonner Scorpius. Rose est géniale.

-Oui, une fois sur deux, fit Albus. À voir le nombre de fois où vous vous disputez.

-Excuse-moi, l'interrompit Scorpius. Est-ce qu'on est sensés passer une heure à expliquer en quoi mon couple est nul ?

Il redirigea son regard vers la professeure.

-Je donne juste mon avis, fit Albus.

-Oui, car tu t'es bien débrouillé avec Anson, dit Scorpius.

Albus ne répondit pas, et le silence s'installa entre eux. Scorpius comprit qu'il était allé trop loin. Il se mordit la lèvre. Scorpius se saisit de sa plume, la trempa dans l'encrier, et traça sur le bout de parchemin d'Albus une traînée bleue. Mais celui-ci se saisit de ses affaires et se décala.

-Désolé, dit alors Scorpius. Ce n'était pas... Enfin, tu as raison. Je reconnais que parfois, on s'entend pas très bien, Rose et moi. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Peut-être que je ne fais pas assez d'efforts.

-Scorpius, l'interrompit-il. Tu fais tous les efforts dont tu es capable.

Scorpius resta cloué sur place. On ne lui avait jamais dit ça. Mrs. Merstun ne lui avait jamais dit ça. Son père non plus, et encore moins Rose.

-Merci, dit-il en un souffle, sans même réaliser complètement ce qu'il disait.

-Ne me remercie pas, s'exclama Albus. C'est tout à fait normal, tu devrais savoir ça.

-Pourquoi ?

Albus sembla réfléchir un instant.

-Car tu m'as dit la même chose il y a cinq ans, Scorpius, dit-il. À propos de moi étant à Serpentard. À propos de James et moi.

-Mr. Potter !

Scorpius tressaillit. Ils se retournèrent vers Mrs. Brontë.

-Bien sûr, vous étiez en train d'écouter le cours, dit-elle.

Albus échangea un regard avec Scorpius.

-Bien sûr, répondit Albus d'une voix faible.

-Et donc, vous pouvez me donner le nom d'un grand sorcier animagus.

-Bien sûr, répéta-t-il.

Il maintint le regard de la professeure. Scorpius sentit tous les regards se tourner vers eux.

-Je vous écoute, dit-elle.

-James Potter, madame, répondit Albus.

Scorpius vit Mrs. Brontë ouvrir une première fois la bouche, avant de se résigner. Son visage se durcit. Albus esquissa un sourire. Elle s'approcha d'une place libre, à côté d'Olen Twaddle, de Poufsouffle.

-Allez ici, dit-elle. Je vous change de place.

-Non, s'exclama Scorpius.

Mais elle le fusilla du regard et Scorpius se tut. Albus poussa un soupir, rassembla ses affaires, et lui adressa un dernier regard avant de s'éloigner.

Rose l'attendait en dehors de la salle. Lorsqu'il la vit, un sourire s'esquissa sur les lèvres de Scorpius.

Les choses étaient tout de même vraiment bizarres, car il était sûr d'aimer Rose – ou d'avoir, tout du moins, aimé Rose à un moment donné. Celle-ci se précipita vers lui et enfouit sa main dans la sienne, pressant ses lèvres contre celles de Scorpius. Il se laissa entraîner jusqu'à la Grande Salle.

Ça se passait bien, entre lui et Rose, ces derniers temps. Il en était ravi, car Scorpius devait admettre que son humeur inconstante ne faisait qu'empirer son anxiété. Mais aujourd'hui, elle était de bonne humeur, alors il pouvait se permettre d'être heureux.

Il était près de midi et la Grande Salle était déjà bondée. Scorpius se laissa tomber sur la place libre à côté d'Augustus, et Rose prit place à côté de lui. Un peu plus loin, le long de la table, Howell Fidget se trouvait entouré d'un petit groupe d'élèves, parmi lesquels se trouvaient sa copine, Elvira Holmes, aussi préfète de Serpentard, ainsi que quelques autres élèves de Poufsouffle.

-Être préfet, c'est pas si dur, disait-il. Il faut juste trouver la technique, mais en soit ça va.

-Retenez moi, je vous promets que je vais le frapper avec ma batte, grogna Phebe, entre ses dents.

Albus avait posé sa main sur les siennes et exerçait une légère pression.

-Ne t'en fais pas, disait Freida Steen, tout doucement à côté d'elle. Ne l'écoute pas.

Phebe ne quittait pas Howell et son groupe des yeux. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille et elle semblait exténuée.

-Howell est plutôt sympa, lui dit Augustus.

-Oui, sauf lorsqu'il explique à quel point être préfet est simple en me laissant faire tout le boulot, dit Phebe. C'est pas honnête.

-Calme-toi, Phebe, fit Rose. Respire. Si tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour te rendre un service – par exemple, cacher un corps – je suis là.

-Merci, dit-elle en un souffle.

Elle se retourna vers eux et posa son regard dans celui de Scorpius.

-Tu sais, parfois, je me dis que tu aurais mieux fait d'être préfet à sa place, dit-elle.

Scorpius lui répondit par un sourire désolé.

-Oui, fit-il. Je me disais ça, avant. Mais je ne pense pas qu'être préfet soit vraiment fait pour moi.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Phebe.

-Eh bien, tu sais, dit-il avec hésitation, lui adressant un regard entendu. À cause du stress.

Il entendit Rose pousser un soupir à côté de lui. Scorpius se glaça il en avait trop dit. Albus échangea un regard avec Scorpius. Le silence était revenu à la table. À côté de lui, Scorpius sentit Augustus échanger un regard avec Phebe, et puis Freida, et puis enfin les dévisager tous les trois les uns après les autres.

-Alors, prêts pour le devoir de botanique ? demanda-t-il, feignant l'entrain.

Scorpius se tourna vers lui. Augustus haussa les épaules d'un air paniqué. Lentement, ils reprirent leur activité.

-Tu devrais manger, Phebe, dit Freida. Tu as un match ce week-end.

-Ouais, confirma Albus. Et elle va assurer. Pas vrai ?

Il avait passé son bras autour de ses épaules en une étreinte réconfortante. Phebe hocha la tête avec un air manquant de conviction.

Scorpius entendit des murmures derrière lui, et il se retourna en même temps qu'Augustus. Derrière eux, à la table de Serdaigle, un groupe de filles dont Scorpius ne reconnaissait que les visages semblait en pleine discussion. Lorsqu'elle les aperçurent, elles s'arrêtèrent. Une d'entre elles, une fille brune aux cheveux retenus en une tresse, leur adressa un petit signe de la main, auquel Scorpius répondit par un froncement de sourcils. Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ? À côté de lui, le visage d'Augustus s'était paré de rose. Il le saisit par le bras et le poussa à se retourner. Ils leur tournèrent le dos.

-Tu vois la fille, là-bas ?

-C'est difficile de pas la voir, fit Scorpius en retour. Tu parles de celle au milieu ?

-Oui, _cette fille là_ , dit Augustus. C'est Eligah Beckam. On suit les mêmes cours d'Étude des Runes.

-Je vois, dit Scorpius. Et qu'est ce qu'il y a de spécial ?

Augustus hésita avant de poursuivre.

-Tu penses que je devrais lui demander de sortir avec moi ?

-Pourquoi tu ferais ça ? souffla Scorpius.

-Car elle est mignonne, dit-il. Et brillante. Tu savais qu'elle voulait être briseuse de sorts ? Elle parle _trois_ langues. J'en parle à peine une.

-D'accord, dit Scorpius. Mais Dominique ?

Augustus eut un air déconcerté.

-De quoi, Dominique ?

-Tu vas la laisser tomber ?

-Non, fit-il. Au cas où tu n'étais pas au courant, on ne sort pas ensemble. Dominique, c'est à peine une amie. Et encore.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, dit Scorpius. Tu es amoureux d'elle depuis quatre ans. Elle est aussi amoureuse de toi, et du jour au lendemain, tu ne lui adresses à peine la parole.

-Oui, mais je ne sors pas avec Dominique, dit Augustus. Eligah, en revanche...

Scorpius poussa un soupir.

-Tu es sérieux ?

-Regarde la, fit Augustus. Regarde Eligah. Elle est superbe, et gentille, et intelligente, non ?

Scorpius se retourna et jeta un regard en biais à la fille de Serdaigle.

-Je ne sais pas, marmonna-t-il.

Est-ce qu'il avait le droit de la trouver jolie ? Si Scorpius était, en effet, attiré par des garçons, dans ce cas, est-ce qu'il pouvait la trouver jolie ? Et si Scorpius sortait avec Rose, alors...

-Je devrais lui demander de sortir avec moi, répéta Augustus.

-Qu'est ce que tu attends, alors ? lui demanda Scorpius.

-Qu'elle me demande d'abord, répondit-il.

Scorpius laissa échapper un soupir. C'était tout le temps pareil, avec Augustus. Il trouvait ça drôle.

oOo

Il y eut un grand bruit, comme un coup de canon, et les balais volèrent dans toutes les directions. À côté de lui, Rose avait bondi sur ses pieds, battait des mains en des applaudissements étouffés par sa paire de gants.

-On va gagner, dit-elle en se rasseyant.

-Ton équipe ne joue même pas, lui fit remarquer Augustus.

-Non, mais j'encourage Phebe, dit-elle.

Les encouragements montaient de la foule comme une masse, un murmure épais. Face à eux, sur le terrain, les uniformes jaunes et noirs, verts et argentés, sillonnaient les airs. Il lui semblait reconnaître Phebe, dans un coin – c'était difficile à cette distance.

-Est-ce que c'est grave si j'encourage votre équipe sachant que la mienne est sur le terrain ? demanda alors Albus.

-Ne t'en fais pas, répondit Augustus. Je ferais pareil à ta place – après tout, on gagne à chaque fois.

Les applaudissements et les quolibets redoublèrent alors que Poufsouffle encaissait un but. Augustus n'avait pas tout à fait tord – il semblait que l'époque où Poufsouffle et Serpentard étaient rivaux sur le terrain était révolue, vu le nombre de fois où Poufsouffle avait remporté la Coupe. Mais là, les choses étaient plus tendues, les équipes avaient été reformées. Et Poufsouffle venait d'encaisser un but. Olevia Kennedy, capitaine et gardienne pour Poufsouffle, semblait elle-même étonnée. Scorpius vit Lucia Shapter, capitaine de Serpentard, lui accordait un clin d'œil moqueur. Le visage d'Olevia se durcit, les balais reprirent leur place.

-Oui, reprit alors Albus, alors que les cris retombaient. Vous êtes en tête, là.

-C'est bon, s'exclama Augustus. C'est juste 10 – 0. De toute façon, j'ai parié dix gallions sur Poufsouffle.

-Vraiment ? s'étonna Albus. Avec qui ?

-Eh bien, avec Anson, répondit-il.

Scorpius vit la foule se scinder, face à lui, évitant le cognard lancé par Phebe, qui s'arrêta juste avant les tribunes pour repartir en sens inverse. Il heurta l'épaule de Cherie Sheils, qui lâcha le souaffle qu'elle tenait, pour que celui-ci retombe dans les mains de Lera Foale, de Poufsouffle, un peu en bas.

Oui, c'était serré. Lera fonça vers les buts et lança le souaffle à Addison Welsh, qui l'envoya dans les buts – mais son initiative fut contré par Elvira Holmes, qui s'en saisit au dernier moment. Il fit demi-tour, un air de déception sur le visage.

-Anson ? répéta Albus, alors que les tribunes se répandaient en exclamations.

-Hé, souffla Augustus. C'est pas parce que _tu_ ne lui parles pas que ça doit être aussi mon cas. Il est cool.

-Si tu le dis, marmonna Albus.

Scorpius entendit un coup de sifflet, et les cris et les discussions s'arrêtèrent tout autour de lui. Les tribunes retenaient leur souffle. Finalement, la voix de Lysander Scamander retentit dans le microphone.

-Lucia Shapter a attrapé le vif d'or, s'exclama-t-il. Victoire pour Serpentard !

Lysander n'était pas très éloquent, mais il essayait. Face à eux, la maison de Serpentard semblait remplir les gradins de leurs acclamations. De leur côté, personne ne parlait – personne ne bougeait.

-Qu'est ce que tu disais, Augustus ? demanda alors Albus, dont un sourire malicieux s'était esquissé sur les lèvres.

-Oh, tais-toi, dit celui-ci.

Les joueurs redescendaient vers le terrain, et Scorpius vit Phebe mettre un pied au sol d'un air dépité. Les Serpentard scandaient en cœur un nom :

-Lucia ! Lucia !

Celle-ci descendit plus vite que les autres, cependant, et sembla sauter de son balai dès que celui-ci eut été assez proche du sol. Elle se hâta, le poing toujours fermé avec vigueur autour du vif d'or, et courut jusqu'à atteindre l'équipe de Poufsouffle. Là, face à Olevia, elle sembla s'arrêter, s'approcha d'elle, et, avec plus de lenteur, pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Les applaudissements cessèrent et les Serpentard se turent. Scorpius cligna des yeux et se pencha de plus près vers le terrain.

-Qu'est ce que... commença-t-il.

Olevia, au lieu de la repousser, cependant, passa ses mains autour de ses épaules, et elles s'étreignirent encore une fois.

-Je... Je croyais qu'elles se détestaient, réussit à articuler Rose, au bout d'un long moment de silence.

-Pas tant que ça, si tu veux mon avis, dit alors Augustus.

Le silence régnait toujours sur les tribunes. Lentement, les équipes se résignèrent à évacuer le terrain, sans aucun encouragement, sans aucun applaudissement. Et puis, se fut leur tour. Augustus fut le premier à se lever Scorpius l'imita sans grande conviction.

-Ça reste bizarre, dit Albus, après un moment. Au début de l'année, Lucia sortait avec Dominick Goslan.

-C'est vrai, admit Rose. Je me rappelle les avoir vu ensemble.

Ils descendaient les marches des tribunes et entraient dans le parc. Augustus haussa les épaules avec indifférence.

-Peut-être qu'elle est bisexuelle, dit-il alors.

Albus parut réfléchir un instant.

-Peut-être, oui, dit-il.

-Attends, souffla Scorpius. _Quoi_?

Augustus effectua un roulement des yeux.

-Je suis le seul à avoir eu la conversation embarrassante avec ses parents avec la sexualité ? demanda-t-il.

-C'est quand quelqu'un est attiré par plusieurs genres, souffla Albus à son égard.

-Ça existe ? s'étonna Scorpius.

Mais Rose l'empêcha d'en rajouter, car elle faisait déjà pression sur ses mains et ils avaient déjà traversé la moitié du parc.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, dit-elle. Ce n'est pas à nous de débattre là-dessus. Si vous êtes vraiment curieux, vous n'aurez qu'à demander à Lucia – mais je pense bien que ce soit impossible à faire sans passer pour des personnes lourdes.

Augustus lui céda ce point, et fut le premier à ouvrir les portes. Ils rentrèrent au château.

* * *

 _Donc. L'intrigue avance. Hâte de savoir ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre. Malheureusement, ce sera le dernier avant un moment. Je ne posterais pas avant le 28 du mois - le bac oblige._


	46. Chapter 46

_Bonjour tout le monde ! :) J'espère que tout le monde va bien et que cette fanfiction vous a manqué. Je suis enfin en vacances et voici donc, comme promis, le chapitre 46, que je suis extrêmement ravie de vous faire partager - car il est plutôt, comment dire, bien (eeet je l'ai relu dans l'espoir de vous donner du contenu de qualité. Je suis quelqu'un de bien, hein? ;))._

 **Kelewan :** _Merci pour ton commentaire ! J'espère que le 'développement' de Scorpius au fil de cette année vous paraît réaliste, haha._

 _Sinon, nous avons dépassé les 100 commentaires il y a un moment et je tenais à vous remercier tous de votre implication dans cette histoire. Merci de cliquer, lire, aimer, ne pas aimer, commenter. J'espère que les chapitres à venir sauront vous plaire._

 _Enfin,_ _un avertissement tout de même pour les personnes plus sensibles à ces sujets :_ **évocation de sexe dans ce chapitr** **e** _._

* * *

La nouvelle qu'Olevia Kennedy et Lucia Shapter sortaient ensemble s'était vite répandue en même temps, elle avait été difficile à ignorer. D'après Phebe, qui semblait détenir toutes les confidences de chaque élève, elles sortaient ensemble depuis des semaines, même mais loin de leur faire gagner en popularité, d'oublier les vieilles rivalités entre Poufsouffle et Serpentard au sujet du Quidditch, une sorte de malaise semblait s'être installée au sein du château, et plus personne ne parlait plus que d'elles par sous-entendus. En fait, ils n'étaient plus beaucoup à leur adresser la parole, confirmant à Albus ses pires craintes et il avait même vu de nombreux élèves changer leur allégeance et leurs pronostics, et encourager l'équipe de Serdaigle, à présent.

C'était vraiment insultant car les Serdaigle étaient tout de même super nuls au Quidditch. Pour résumer, les événements de ces deux dernières semaines se déroulaient exactement comme Albus l'avait pensé et Albus aimait avoir raison, mais cette victoire avait un goût si amer qu'il se retrouvait avec le quart de sa motivation habituelle – motivation déjà faible.

-J'adore avoir raison, dit-il. Mais ça me fait un peu mal, là.

-Je sais, Albus, répondit Rose, à midi, avec une lassitude amusée.

Tout d'abord, il y avait eu les plus hypocrites, qui s'étaient empressés de prendre la parole. Les Gryffondor étaient doués, à ça – à prendre la parole et à être hypocrite. Le lendemain du match de Quidditch, un d'eux, un élève de sixième année, s'était redressé devant tout le monde en disant qu'il n'y avait aucun problème à ce qu'elles soient en couple – avant d'ajouter, spécialement pour Olevia, qu'il n'y avait pas de mal à ce qu'elle préfère les femmes. Il n'avait à peine regardé Lucia. Albus avait dû passer une dizaine de minutes, le lendemain, à calmer Freida Stein lorsqu'elle l'avait entendu faire des blagues un peu trop inappropriées à leur encontre, le lendemain. De ce qu'elle lui avait dit, c'était fréquent que les personnes qui, en plus de ne pas être hétéros, n'étaient pas non plus blanches, avait une vie encore plus dure que celles qui l'étaient, et lorsqu'il y pensait, ça lui paraissait tellement évident qu'il se demandait pourquoi il n'avait pas pensé à ça plus tôt. Il voulait protéger Freida de ce genre de situation.

Les Poufsouffle étaient ceux qui réagissaient le mieux, face aux Serdaigle, qui gardaient une attitude détachée, comme toujours, et aux Serpentard, dont la réaction était très... hétérogène. En même temps, les Poufsouffle se devaient de bien réagir, lorsqu'ils partageaient leur salle commune avec Augustus, qui pouvait sûrement réciter n'importe quel texte de loi jamais écrit avec Dominique, qui semblait avoir une bonne connaissance d'à peu près tout et puis avec Freida, qui, bien qu'elle semblait, et était, gentille, n'hésiterait pas à verser une potion pour la toux dans un verre de jus de citrouille au petit-déjeuner.

Les vacances approchaient à grands pas, et avec, Noël, mais aussi l'anniversaire de Scorpius. Albus avait hâte que les vacances arrivent – il n'en pouvait plus d'entendre parler constamment des BUSEs, les BUSEs qu'il n'allait pas avoir.

Le professeur Thomas avait remplacé Mr. Finch-Fletchley en tant que professeur d'étude des moldus, et bien qu'il devait reconnaître que les raisons de son départ prématuré étaient tragiques, Albus était soulagé que Mr. Thomas soit là, maintenant. Déjà, il trouvait que ses méthodes d'enseignement étaient plus efficaces, et il lui préférait son énergie à celle de Mr. Finch-Fletchley.

Mr. Finch-Fletchley était quelqu'un qui avait beaucoup vu pendant la guerre, et ça le poursuivait encore. Ça semblait être le cas de Mr. Thomas aussi, mais il semblait le vivre mieux. Albus reconnaissait les gens comme ça tout le monde les reconnaissait. C'était quelque chose dans la manière qu'ils avaient de parler, de bouger, de sortir leur baguette, et de vivre. Par exemple, Albus pouvait dire de Mr. Thomas qu'il était et avait toujours été quelqu'un de dynamique, que ça avait changé suite à la guerre mais qu'il faisait des efforts pour ne pas qu'on s'en aperçoive. Il gardait le sourire, qui s'avérait parfois forcé, et s'arrêtait toujours pour discuter avec les élèves qui l'interpellaient dans les couloirs.

C'était, donc, très différent de Mr. Finch-Fletchley. Celui-ci ne voulait pas cacher les moments où s'étaient plus durs. Il lui arrivait de passer une moitié de cours silencieux. Il ne souriait pas beaucoup, et parfois, il lui rappelait son père.

Là encore, ils avaient beau tous avoir vécu la guerre, ils semblaient en avoir une expérience différente. Par exemple, la mère d'Albus ne présentait aucun de ces comportements.

-Alors pas trop difficile, la prise de notes ?

Oh, et une des dernières raisons pour lesquelles Albus aimait Mr. Thomas – lui, en tant que né-moldu, semblait avoir connaissance de comment l'aider à suivre les cours avec sa dyslexie.

-Je m'en sors, répondit humblement Albus. Enfin, Scorpius m'aide à suivre, mais... ça va.

-Je vois, fit son professeur. Préviens-moi si tu as un peu plus de mal. Tu as... Tu as un professeur avec qui en parler ?

-Eh bien, souffla Albus. J'ai un rendez-vous d'orientation avec Mrs. Spice à propos des BUSEs j'aurais pu lui en parler, mais la dernière fois que j'ai essayé, ça n'a pas très bien marché. Vous savez, les sorciers ne sont... ils ne sont pas très avancés sur ces questions.

Mr. Thomas hocha la tête d'un air compréhensif. La salle de classe était vide et le cours venait de se terminer.

-Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire, admet-il. J'essaierais d'en parler avec Aimee Spice, si ça ne te pose aucun problème.

Albus eut du mal à retenir un sourire de se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

-Ce serait fantastique, monsieur, laissa-t-il échapper.

Ils furent interrompus par des bruits de pas et des coups portés à la porte. Albus se retourna.

-Oh, excusez-moi. J'ignorais qu'il restait des élèves.

Mais Albus avait déjà passé sa sacoche autour de son épaule, et en apercevant Mr. Londubat sur le pas de la porte, il sentit la gêne le gagner. Déjà que discuter avec Mr. Thomas, qui avait été à l'école avec ses parents, était plutôt déconcertant, avec Mr. Londubat, les choses semblaient gagner un grade dans l'embarras.

Albus fit un pas en avant.

-Je partais, monsieur, lui apprit-il avec un air qu'il voulait humble.

Mais ils ne semblaient plus vraiment prêter attention à lui, et dans son dos, Mr. Thomas semblait avoir esquissé un grand sourire.

-Hé, Neville, lança-t-il. Toujours partant pour cet après-midi à Pré-au-Lard ?

-Absolument, répondit celui-ci comme s'il ne s'agissait même pas d'une question. Les Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux ont reçu un nouveau stock de glus explosives.

Albus se retourna vers eux, debout sur le pas de la porte, et les regarda d'un air étonné.

-Attendez... les professeurs ont _le droit_ de faire ça ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui, hum... fit son professeur d'étude des moldus. Ça reste entre nous.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil. Albus laissa échapper un rire.

-Oui, bien sûr, dit-il.

Et il s'éloigna. Avant de disparaître dans les marches, il entendit une dernière phrase, sifflée par Mr. Thomas :

-C'était le fils d'Harry, pas vrai ?

Albus remonta les marches jusqu'au Hall, avant de prendre le chemin de la tour d'astronomie.

Le bureau de Mrs. Spice était circulaire, avait un toit en voûte qui était criblé de milliers d'étoiles blanches – suffisant pour éclairer la salle. Et de derrière son bureau, la directrice de sa maison lui adressait un sourire amical. Toujours le même mais cette fois, en l'approchant, Albus était un peu plus appréhensif. À vrai dire, sa dernière discussion avec elle lui était encore en mémoire.

Il prit place face à elle sur la chaise en bois. Mrs. Spice souriait toujours.

-Très bien, Mr. Potter, dit-elle en sortant un carnet d'un des tiroirs. Commençons – vous savez ce pourquoi vous êtes ici aujourd'hui ?

-Oui, répondit Albus. Pour parler de ce que je vais faire après les BUSEs.

-Exact, répondit-elle. Alors... une petite idée ?

Albus ne la quitta pas des yeux et attendit qu'elle reprenne la parole. Après tout, elle ne pouvait pas _simplement_ dire ça, pas vrai ? Il attendit quelques minutes, avant de réaliser que la professeure maintiendrait son silence.

-Hum... commença-t-il. En fait, je pensais que vous m'auriez donné des pistes.

-Oui, dit Mrs. Spice. Je l'ai fait – vous n'avez pas eu les brochures ?

-Les bro... commença Albus. Si, mais elles n'ont pas été très instructives.

-Comment ça ?

-Eh bien... souffla-t-il. Ce sont des brochures.

La directrice de sa maison cligna des yeux sans comprendre.

-Je suis désolé, reprit Albus. Mais ce n'est pas sensé être le but même de ce rendez-vous ? Parler de mon orientation.

-Non, répondit Mrs. Spice. On doit discuter de quelles BUSEs il vous faut pour pouvoir poursuivre dans la voie que vous avez choisi.

-Mais il me faut bien des renseignements, non ? demanda Albus. Quelque chose de plus concret que de simples brochures.

-Ces brochures semblent avoir suffit aux autres élèves, dit-elle simplement.

Albus baissa les yeux et son regard se perdit sur le rebord de bois du bureau. Il marmonna entre ses lèvres :

-Ou bien ils étaient trop embarrassés pour dire ce qu'ils pensaient.

À présent, le sourire du professeure semblait figé – voire même forcé. Les mots avaient franchi ses lèvres sans même qu'il n'y prête attention, et pourtant, Albus ne regrettait qu'à peine de les avoir prononcé.

-Faites attention à votre attitude, jeune homme, le mit-elle en garde.

Le silence pesait dans le bureau.

-Désolé, finit par dire Albus, à mi-voix.

La directrice ne le quittait pas du regard mais restait silencieuse encore une fois, ce serait à Albus de parler. Il reprit son souffle avant de reprendre :

-Il faut vraiment que je fasse un choix avant que je passe mes BUSEs ? Avant ma sixième année ?

-Oui, Albus.

-Ce n'est pas un petit peu trop... précipité ? demanda-t-il. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'informations, et puis, je ne sais même pas si je vais avoir mes BUSEs, ou si je vais passer en sixième an...

Malgré le sourire que Mrs. Spice arborait – toujours ce même sourire – Albus l'entendit pousser un soupir. Il releva les yeux vers elle elle secouait la tête d'un air mi-irrité, mi-amusé.

-Encore cette discussion, pas vrai ? demanda Mrs. Spice. Ne t'en fais pas, Albus : le taux de réussite pour la maison Serpentard est un des plus élevé, sans vouloir me vanter...

-Ce n'est pas de ça que je parle, coupa Albus. Ça n'a rien à voir avec le taux de réussite de Serpentard.

-Alors qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? reprit-elle. Je veux bien t'aider, à la condition que tu me dises précisément quel est le problème.

-Mais je vous ai dit quel était le problème, lança Albus alors que son ton s'emballait. Je vous ai dit précisément pourquoi je ne pensais pas réussir mes BUSEs, et tout ce que vous avez fait, c'est regarder à côté et simplement ignorer ce dont je vous parlais.

Il se tut et réalisa avec un pincement qu'il avait très certainement parlé plus fort qu'il ne l'avait cru. D'un autre côté, il avait été honnête : il avait juste dit la vérité. Mrs. Spice, bien qu'elle puisse semblait amicale, bien qu'elle soit une bonne professeure, était tout simplement inefficace dans son rôle de directrice de Serpentard. Du moins, Albus le pensait. Mais d'un autre côté... d'un autre côté, elle restait sa directrice de maison. Il ne voulait pas la mettre complètement à dos – non, Albus avait d'autres problèmes que ça.

-Rappelez-vous, Mr. Potter, que je reste votre directrice et que vous n'avez pas à élever la voix dans mon bureau, et encore moins sur moi, dit alors la professeure, d'un ton nettement plus dur, cette fois. Ne me forcez pas à retirer des points à ma propre maison, et encore moins à vous mettre en retenue à l'approche des vacances de fin d'année.

-Faites-le, si ça vous fait plaisir.

Mrs. Spice tira un autre tiroir de son bureau et en sortit un autre carnet, trempa sa plume dans l'encrier avant d'en ouvrir les pages. Elle poussa un soupir qui s'apparentait à de la déception, ou au regret.

-Vous savez, reprit-elle. J'aurais vraiment aimé pouvoir vous aider au cours de ce rendez-vous.

De son côté, Albus s'était déjà levé, et avait prit le chemin de la sortie, son sac auprès de lui.

-Moi aussi, avoua-t-il.

-On se voit vendredi soir en retenue, dit Mrs. Spice, une dernière fois. Oh, et pensez à amener des vêtements de rechange – si vous allez devoir récurer les bassines de l'infirmerie, ça risque d'être salissant.

Albus ne prit pas la peine de répondre, et quitta le bureau. Ses mains s'étaient crispées sur les lanières de son sac, ses mâchoires s'étaient serrées, et il ravalait avec l'énergie qu'il lui restait sa volonté de crier et de jeter son sac contre un mur.

oOo

Comme d'habitude aux vacances de de fin d'année, trouver une diligence inoccupée pour se rendre jusqu'à la gare de Pré-au-Lard était difficile. Albus avait vu la diligence sur qui il avait jeté son dévolu se faire subtiliser sous ses yeux par Lily et Aloysius Benbow, et sa valise commençait à peser lourd dans sa main.

-On pourrait... commença Scorpius.

-Non, l'interrompit subitement Augustus, en l'entraînant loin de la diligence occupée par Dominique Weasley et ses amies de Poufsouffle.

Albus vit Scorpius rouler des yeux d'un air ennuyé. Il comprenait pourquoi lui aussi trouvait qu'Augustus n'était pas très honnête vis-à-vis de Dominique.

-Hé, ici, lança Phebe, en ouvrant la portière d'une diligence.

Ils montèrent à bord. Le véhicule était déjà occupé par les valises de Phebe et de Freida Steen. Rose et Scorpius s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre, et Albus manqua de laisser échapper un sourire. Il se laissa tomber à côté d'Augustus.

-J'arrive pas à croire que mon meilleur ami va avoir seize ans, lança presque aussitôt celui-ci, alors que les diligences se mettaient en marche.

-Vous allez paraître tellement jeunes, soupira Scorpius avec un sourire.

L'avantage d'être né en fin d'année, comme Scorpius, c'était qu'il avait toujours le privilège d'être plus vieux qu'eux d'au moins un mois – dans le cas d'Albus, il s'agissait de quatre mois (fait que Scorpius ne se lassait jamais de lui rappeler).

-Qu'est ce que tu veux, pour ton anniversaire ? demanda Phebe.

-Être heureux, répondit innocemment Scorpius.

Rose laissa échapper un rire amusé.

-Tu ne l'es pas déjà ? lui demanda Rose en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

Elle souriait mais sa voix était lourde. L'expression de Scorpius sembla faiblir un instant. Albus échangea un regard avec Phebe. Rose plaqua un baiser sur la joue de Scorpius, sans sembler prêter attention à l'air sur son visage.

-Je me suis toujours demandée qui tirait ces diligences, dit alors Phebe, dans l'espoir, sans doute, de changer de sujet.

Et elle jeta un regard de détresse à Albus. Bien sûr que Phebe savait qui tirait les diligences. Phebe savait à peu près tout.

-Elles avancent toutes seules, non ? lui répondit Augustus, mordant à l'hameçon.

Rose eut un nouvel éclat de rire.

-Vous n'avez jamais lu un livre ? Il y en a une bonne dizaine qui explique comment elles avancent.

-Vraiment ? demanda Albus. Comment, alors ?

Albus leva les yeux au ciel. Parfois, il se demandait pourquoi elle n'était pas à Serdaigle. Rose s'apprêta à répondre mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres.

-Eh bien... je ne me rappelle plus trop, exactement, mais... il me semble bien que ce sont des créatures magiques.

-Quel esprit de déduction, salua Albus, et c'était lui qui riait, cette fois.

Sa cousine lui accorda un regard stupéfait et amusé – comme si elle était fière de son audace – mais n'osa pas lui répondre.

-Des créatures magiques ? demanda Phebe, de la voix aiguë qu'elle prenait quand elle jouait la comédie. Pourquoi on ne les voit pas ?

-Ce ne sont pas n'importe quelles créatures magiques, fit alors la voix de Freida, dans le coin de la diligence. Ce sont des chevaux – des chevaux ailés.

Ils tombèrent tous silencieux et tournèrent leur regard vers elle. Freida parcourut leur visage de son regard, et lentement la panique transparut dans ses yeux.

-Vous ne les voyez pas ? s'exclama-t-elle.

-Non, balbutia alors Augustus. Et... je suis persuadé que tu n'es pas sensée les voir non plus.

-Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle. Ils sont noirs et ont une silhouette osseuse. C'est un peu effrayant.

Et elle hésita encore, avant de poursuivre :

-Des... Des sombrals, c'est ça ? Leur nom, c'est sombral, il me semble.

Rose se pencha vers elle, cette fois plus par curiosité qu'autre chose.

-Je crois bien que oui.

oOo

La voiture s'arrêta dans l'allée. Il lui semblait qu'il n'avait pas vu la silhouette de la maison de Scorpius depuis des lustres. Déjà, celui-ci se tenait sur le pas de la porte, et Albus descendit de la voiture pour se précipiter vers lui.

-Scorpius, s'exclama-t-il en guise de salut. Tu as l'air...

Albus plaqua ses mains sur les épaules de son ami, tentant de réduire leur différence de taille (Scorpius était ridiculement trop grand par rapport à lui), et l'examina avec l'attention la plus sérieuse.

-... beaucoup plus vieux, acheva-t-il alors.

Scorpius avait fermé les yeux mais Albus voyait bien qu'il retenait son sourire de s'agrandir encore plus. Finalement, celui-ci se débarrassa des mains qu'il avait appuyé sur ses épaules.

-Il ne s'est écoulé que deux jours depuis qu'on s'est vus pour la dernière fois, lui rappela-t-il, amusé.

-Je t'ai manqué ?

-Ô comment, lança Scorpius d'un ton jovial en passant son bras autour de ses épaules d'un geste enjoué.

Il l'entraîna à l'intérieur de la maison. C'était un peu plus petit que dans ses souvenirs – ou bien, Albus avait grandi (à son avis, c'était la maison qui avait rétréci). Un peu plus vide et un peu plus froid aussi. Une photographie de Mrs. Malefoy était accroché sur le manteau de la cheminée du salon, et le portrait attrapa son regard. Ce n'était pas une photographie sorcière – juste une photo inanimée moldue. Albus s'en trouva consterné. Et puis, d'un autre côté, il pouvait aussi comprendre le père de Scorpius. Aller voir un bon photographe sorcier et faire développer une photographie, lorsqu'on est vu comme un criminel de guerre, ce ne devait pas être plaisant.

Il secoua vigoureusement la tête. C'était sûrement impoli de rester là, surtout qu'il sentait que la silhouette de son ami s'était figé derrière lui.

-Qui vient ? demanda Albus alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la chambre de Scorpius.

-Juste Augustus, Phebe, et Rose, répondit celui-ci.

Ils montèrent les marches et poussèrent la porte de bois. La chambre de Scorpius avait vu ses murs aux teintes claires se recouvrir de photos au fil des années des photos de Poudlard, des photos de lui, des photos de Rose. Certaines d'Augustus aussi. Quelques unes de Phebe. Le soleil ne passait qu'à moitié au travers des épais rideaux qui encombraient la fenêtre.

-Et Rose, répéta Albus, comme à lui-même.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Non, rien, répondit-il innocemment. C'est cool que tu puisses la voir en dehors de Poudlard. Je veux dire, tout le monde n'a pas cette chance – ma cousine Victoire ne peut voir Teddy Lupin qu'une fois par mois seulement. École, cours, tout ça.

Scorpius haussa les épaules alors qu'il s'asseyait sur la chaise de son bureau.

-Oui, je suppose que c'est cool, dit-il alors.

-Tu n'as pas l'air convaincu, fit Albus.

Il vit Scorpius lever les yeux au ciel.

-Est-ce qu'on va vraiment parler de ça maintenant ? demanda-t-il.

-C'est juste une remarque, se justifia Albus.

-Tu penses que ça veut dire quelque chose ?

-Est-ce que _toi_ tu penses que ça veut dire quelque chose ? corrigea Albus.

Scorpius hésita.

-Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il.

-Tu sais, reprit Albus, tu passes énormément de temps avec Rose. Même si c'est ta copine. Tu es tout le temps avec elle et, lorsque tu as du temps libre, tu es avec ses amis, les Gryffondor – est-ce que tu les apprécies, au moins ?

Scorpius prit un air dédaigneux.

-Hassie Collins et Silas Gregory ? demanda Scorpius, comme si Albus était sensé connaître leur nom. Je suppose qu'il y a pire... enfin. Ils sont horribles. Dès que je passe plus de cinq minutes avec eux, ma tête est sur le point d'exploser.

Albus laissa échapper un rire.

-Quoi ? s'exclama Scorpius. Ce n'est pas drôle ! Arrête de rire. Al'.

Albus se ressaisit. Scorpius s'était laissé tomber sur son lit, les mains jointes et l'air perdu dans ses pensées.

-Désolé, se reprit rapidement Albus.

-Pas de problème.

Albus prit place à côté de lui. Il réfléchit à son tour.

-Et puis, j'aime bien Rose, reprit Scorpius par lui-même. Il y a des hauts et des bas, bien sûr, mais il y en a partout.

-Je connais ma cousine, répondit Albus. Rose semble quelqu'un de simple, mais elle peut être assez intense. Les 'bas' ne doivent pas être faciles. Et... je sais que c'est la vérité, car je vois comment ça t'affecte.

Scorpius releva les yeux vers lui. Il fronçait les sourcils sous la réflexion. Albus détourna le regard.

-Mais c'est rien que tu ne saches pas déjà, pas vrai ?

Scorpius ne lui répondit pas, et l'espace d'un instant, Albus avait peur d'être allé un peu trop loin. Après tout, Rose n'aimait pas qu'il se mêle de ses histoires de couple – et c'était également le cas de Scorpius.

-Tu as raison, dit-il enfin avec un soupir. Et puis, je passais plus de temps avec vous – avec toi, avec Augustus, avec Phebe – avant que je ne sorte avec Rose.

-Par Merlin ! lança Albus avec un air de soulagement. Tu le remarques enfin. Augustus et moi nous demandions si tu allais t'en rendre compte.

-Bien sûr que je m'en suis rendu compte, s'exclama Scorpius, comme si l'idée d'en douter le blessait. Je veux dire... je vous ai laissé tomber, un peu. Toi. Et Augustus. Et puis Phebe... par Merlin, Phebe est batteuse au Quidditch et préfète et je ne l'ai qu'à peine félicité !

-Pas vrai, hein ? souffla Albus. C'est dingue.

Scorpius sourit dans le vide et laissa échapper un éclat de rire entre ses lèvres. La tension se relâchait.

-Ça me manque, un peu, confessa-t-il après un moment.

-Moi aussi.

-Alors qu'est ce que tu suggères ?

Albus sentit une bouffée de panique s'engouffrer dans son abdomen. Scorpius lui demandait des conseils ? À lui ? Sur son couple ? Les deux dernières relations d'Albus – à comprendre, Phebe (s'il pouvait parler de relation) et Anson – s'étaient plutôt mal déroulées. Et la responsabilité était grande. Elle était même _trop_ grande. Il ne voulait pas dire quelque chose de travers. Il ne voulait pas brusquer Scorpius, ou pire, fragiliser son couple avec Rose. Et puis, Rose était sa cousine. Ça rendait les choses encore plus personnelles.

Albus n'avait pas envie de dire du mal de Rose. Il n'avait pas envie que Scorpius reste dans cette situation. Ce qu'Albus voulait... eh bien, il ne savait pas.

-Oh, euh, je... je ne sais pas trop. C'est une situation compliquée, tu vois. Déjà, si tu regrettes tant que ça de ne pas passer plus de temps avec tes amis – avec Phebe, Augustus et moi – pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ?

Et c'était ça. _La_ question.

Le visage de Scorpius se ferma. Ses yeux se baissèrent.

-Parce que... eh bien... ce ne serait pas... ce ne serait pas juste envers Rose.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne le serait pas ? demanda Albus en levant les sourcils sous l'incompréhension. Passer du temps avec tes propres amis ? Tu as le droit de faire ça, Scorp', sinon c'est...

-Non ! le coupa subitement Scorpius. Pas ça. Ce n'est pas le fait que je passe du temps avec mes amis. C'est le fait que je passe du temps avec toi, et que je sois tout le temps à tes côtés, et que je te parle dès que j'ai une minute de libre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Tu sais...

La sonnette retentit, et ils se figèrent. Albus se redressa en bondissant comme sur un ressort et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Le silence était retombé.

-Ta petite-amie est à la porte, annonça-t-il alors.

Scorpius lui adressa un regard grave, et se leva à son tour.

-Viens, Al'. Allons-lui ouvrir, répondit-il avec lenteur.

Il le suivit en silence dans les marches et jusqu'à la porte.

-Joyeux anniversaire, s'exclama Rose, en ouvrant la porte en grand et en se jetant au cou de Scorpius.

Albus le vit tituber un instant et croisa un bref instant son regard paniqué. Il sourit, même si le fait que Rose l'ignore lui faisait un peu mal. Eux aussi étaient plus proches, avant. Dehors, au milieu de l'allée, Phebe avait été mis à terre et tentait de se débattre alors que des plumes et des encriers s'acharnaient contre lui.

-Ces fioles sont plus tranchantes que des cognards, commentait-elle. Quelqu'un peut venir me porter un coup de main ?

Albus s'élança vers elle alors qu'elle tentait encore de se protéger le visage, ses vêtements déjà recouverts de tache d'encre verte. Augustus arriva, s'avançant le long du chemin, lui accordant un regard à moitié surpris et à moitié amusé.

-Pourquoi est-ce que Phebe est en train de se faire mitrailler par des encriers ? demanda-t-il en les rejoignant sur le perron. Pas que je ne trouve pas ça drôle – c'est hilarant – mais tout de même...

Rose haussa les épaules. À quelques mètres, Albus tendit sa main à Phebe et l'aida à se relever.

-Je dirais qu'il ne faut jamais laisser la sœur de six ans de Phebe surveiller des cadeaux d'anniversaire, si tu veux mon avis, répondit Rose.

-Ressie a des pouvoirs magiques ? demanda Albus d'une voix forte, pour se faire entendre.

-Il semblerait, grogna Phebe en époussetant ses vêtements.

Ils s'avancèrent vers les marches de pierre.

-Je vais bien, puisque ça vous intéresse, dit Phebe en retirant une plume de sa bouche.

Rose avait noué sa main autour de celle de Scorpius, penchés l'un vers l'autre, discutant à voix basse. Scorpius esquissa un sourire. Seule Augustus regardait Phebe, l'air mi-amusé, mi-dépité face à ses vêtements couverts d'encre et de terre. À vrai dire, le regard d'Albus était figé un peu au-dessus de la haie, et ses sourcils étaient légèrement froncés.

-Hé, finit-il par dire, en donnant un léger coup de coude dans le bras de Scorpius pour attirer son attention. Ce sont nos parents qui discutent, là-bas ?

Scorpius suivit son regard. Son père était en pleine discussion avec la mère d'Albus, adossée au capot de la voiture.

-On dirait bien, lui dit-il. Peut-être qu'ils ont décidé de laisser leurs années à Poudlard derrière eux.

-Peut-être bien, fit Albus.

Mais un sourire s'esquissait sur ses lèvres. C'était bien. Tout était bien.

oOo

Albus devait admettre que le lit était plutôt confortable. La chambre était plutôt confortable. Le garçon autour duquel il avait ses bras et le sweat-shirt qu'il lui avait emprunté était, aussi, plutôt confortable.

-Pourquoi tu as une batte de base-ball ? lui demanda Albus. Je croyais que tu faisais de la natation.

-Oui, répondit Edmund alors qu'il s'approchait de lui pour l'embrasser encore une fois. Je fais de la natation _et_ du base-ball.

-Certaines personnes font vraiment plusieurs sports ? demanda Albus. Genre... pour le plaisir ?

-Hé, je suis un athlète, répondit-il.

Il le pressa un peu plus contre lui. Les vacances de Noël s'étaient déroulées comme ça. Pas que ça le dérangeait, non il devait admettre que, pour un moldu, Edmund Finnerty était vraiment intéressant. Vraiment beau, aussi. Il l'embrassa encore une fois.

-Je croyais que tu étais pansexuel, répondit Albus.

Edmund lui adressa un sourire mi-amusé, mi-ennuyé. Et puis il le pressa encore un peu plus contre lui. La maison était vide et hormis eux, la chambre aussi. Alors, cette fois, ce fut Albus qui l'embrassa. Une fois, et puis encore une autre. Finalement, il se laissa tomber contre le lit et entraîna Edmund à sa suite. Leur baiser s'approfondit alors que la main d'Albus se perdait dans ses cheveux. Au fur et à mesure, sa respiration devenait de plus en plus profonde, de plus en plus rapide. Albus en vint à oublier presque où il se trouvait et, instinctivement, il retira son sweat-shirt. Il sentit les mains d'Edmund s'apprêter à faire de même, quand soudain, il s'arrêta. Ils se redressèrent sur le lit.

-Est-ce qu'on... Est-ce qu'on va faire ça ? demanda alors Edmund.

-Eh bien... hésita Albus, et les mots se bloquaient dans sa gorge. Si tu veux. Si ça ne te dérange pas.

-Non, pas de problème, répondit-il, mais Albus voyait bien que ses joues s'étaient un peu empourprées (les siennes aussi, sûrement). C'est juste que... je ne l'ai jamais fait.

-Moi non plus, admit Albus à mi-voix, en baissant les yeux.

Il y eut un moment de silence, et il se retrouva à se demander s'il allait rester assis ici encore longtemps, quand soudainement, il sentit de nouveau les lèvres d'Edmund contre les siennes. Il avait retiré son sweat-shirt à son tour et ils étaient de nouveau allongés contre le lit.

Et une nouvelle fois, il en arriva à oublier tout ce qui l'entourait. Son corps se pressait contre le sien, et il sentait même les mains d'Edmund descendre un peu timidement.

Il y eut un grand bruit et Edmund fit un bond en arrière. Albus ne comprit pas, et puis soudainement, une pensée lui vint – et il comprit que c'était la porte d'entrée de la maison qui s'ouvrait. La panique passa sur le visage d'Edmund.

-Merde, laissa-t-il échapper. Ce sont mes grands-parents.

-Tu vis chez...

-Oui, longue histoire, coupa-t-il. Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose.

-Quoi ? souffla Albus. Tu ne peux pas juste leur dire que je suis là ?

Mais Edmund le raisonna d'un simple regard.

-Oui, fantastique, fit-il un peu sarcastiquement. Comme ça, mes grands-parents du parti conservateur vont faire une crise cardiaque.

-Ou bien je pourrais juste partir, suggéra Albus.

-Partir ? Mais on est en plein hiver et tu habites quand même... loin, souffla Edmund.

-C'est pas un problème, Ed, vraiment, assura-t-il.

Celui-ci semblait encore incertain, et puis la voix de sa grand-mère, lui parvenant du salon, chassa les dernières traces d'hésitation. Il se précipita vers la fenêtre, qu'il ouvrit en grand, et s'approcha d'Albus.

-Évite d'attraper froid, quand même, lui conseilla-t-il en lui plaquant son sweat-shirt dans les mains.

-Merci, j'y penserais, fit Albus en enjambant le rebord de la fenêtre.

Il joignit encore une dernière fois leurs lèvres en un baiser, et puis Albus sauta. Il atterrit dans l'herbe. Et aussitôt, il constata que oui il faisait froid.

Traverser Londres sans s'être bien habillé au préalable, en plein hiver, était quelque chose de difficile. Il ne recommandait pas particulièrement. Albus avait enfilé ses vêtements dans la précipitation, mais pourtant, par il-ne-savait-quel miracle, il parvint à arriver face à sa maison. Il se précipita jusqu'aux marches de pierre et poussa la porte. Il était essoufflé, prit une profonde inspiration le soulagement alors qu'il entrait dans le hall.

-Joyeux Noël, Albus.

Il tressaillit.

Sa mère abaissa le journal – _La Gazette du Sorcier_ – sous lequel elle s'était réfugiée en l'attendant. Par Merlin... elle faisait peur, parfois.

-Hé, salut, m'man, parvint-il à balbutier d'une voix qu'il voulait ferme – une voix qui n'attirerait pas les soupçons.

Il avait encore très chaud et il devait sûrement avoir le teint rouge. Ces détails n'échappèrent pas à sa mère – rien ne lui échappait jamais. Albus était foutu. Il grava une note dans un coin de son cerveau : ne pas oublier de rédiger son testament.

-Ton sweat est à l'envers, chéri, lui fit-elle remarquer, mais son ton n'était pas si doux alors qu'elle l'examinait. Attends... est-ce que c'est bien ton sweat-shirt ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu avec.

Et maintenant, le visage d'Albus perdait ses couleurs. Il connaissait sa mère. Il savait que si il lui mentait, il était encore plus foutu. D'un autre côté, Albus n'était pas à Serpentard pour rien. Il ouvrit une première fois la bouche mais aucun son intelligible en sortit. Il reprit brièvement son souffle.

-Non, répondit-il alors. Ce n'est pas vraiment le mien.

-Pas vraiment ?

-Non, admit Albus en baissant les yeux.

-Mais Albus, reprit sa mère. Je croyais que tu étais chez _un_ ami.

Il ne parvenait plus à respirer, maintenant. Les marches menant à sa chambre étaient juste là, et il se demandait s'il existait une feinte pour qu'il y monte sans qu'elle ne le remarque.

-Oui, répondit-il. J'étais chez un ami.

Les mots s'étouffèrent dans sa gorge. Le silence retomba dans la salle. Sa mère soutenait son regard sans ciller et puis, elle redirigea ses yeux vers le journal. Elle prit une gorgée de café.

-Très bien, dit-elle. Tu ferais mieux de te changer avant qu'oncle Charlie arrive pour le repas. Oh, et puis prends une douche, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Albus ne trouva pas quoi répondre, alors il fit simplement demi-tour. Un sourire traversait son visage, et il vit Lily lui adresser un regard intrigué, alors qu'il la croisait sur le palier du premier étage.

* * *

 _Et voilà tout pour cette semaine ! On se retrouve mercredi pour le chapitre 47 - profitez bien de l'été :)_


	47. Chapter 47

_Merci à tous/tes pour vos commentaires sur le chapitre précédent :) Voici le 47e !_

* * *

Dans un des coins de la chambre, la musique qui jouait répandait ses notes, et Scorpius espérait qu'elle couvrirait suffisamment les murmures de leur voix. Il écoutait Rose alors qu'elle lui parlait de Poudlard, des cours, des créatures magiques, du professeur Hagrid.

-On a étudié les licornes, faisait-elle avec un sourire qu'elle tentait de dissimuler et un regard fasciné. Elles sont magnifiques.

-Vous en avez _vu_?

-Oui, poursuivit Rose. Une d'entre elles m'a même laissé approcher.

-J'aurais peut-être dû prendre Soins aux Créatures Magiques, finalement, constata Scorpius avec une moue de regret.

Il enserra sa taille de sa main et la pressa contre lui en un baiser.

-Scorpius, tu es adorable, répondit Rose en un souffle. Mais les licornes n'aiment pas les garçons. Elles ne laissent que les filles les approcher.

La lumière du jour entrait par la fenêtre, et la porte était solidement posée sur son cadre. Assise sur son bureau, Rose regarda une dernière fois Scorpius dans les yeux, ses mains derrière sa nuque, avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Ils donnèrent très vite une autre impulsion à leur baiser. Scorpius l'embrassait encore lorsqu'il la portait jusqu'au lit le plus proche – son lit. Les gestes de Rose se faisaient de plus en plus frénétiques les siens aussi, sûrement. Et il l'entendait rire sous son souffle. Finalement, il se laissa tomber sur les draps, et elle aussi, et ce fut au tour de Scorpius de laisser échapper un rire, plus dû à la nervosité qu'autre chose.

Ils restèrent allongés un moment sur le drap, l'un à côté de l'autre. Son regard ne parvenait à se détacher du sien, d'arrêter de la fixer. Rose souriait timidement aussi à côté de lui, et elle lui rendit son regard après un instant de silence. Les vacances de fin d'année allaient se finir dans trois jours, et Scorpius avait un peu de mal à l'accepter. Celles-ci s'étaient déroulées merveilleusement jusque là dehors, le vent froid heurtait les carreaux de la fenêtre, et les rayons pâles du soleil éclairaient la chambre. Scorpius ne pouvait se résigner à les voir tomber sur le château, comme ils le faisaient toujours à cette période de l'année. Non, les contours de Poudlard avaient un aura plus tragique qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais eu à ses yeux.

Scorpius releva les yeux vers ceux de Rose et lui sourit, et puis, lentement, alors qu'il se saisissait délicatement de son bras, le tendait face à lui, l'examinait, le tournait avec attention, son sourire commença à s'évanouir.

-Je ne te mérite qu'à moitié, se surprit-il à dire.

Le bras de Rose se tendit légèrement. Il le relâcha et Rose le laissa retomber.

-Arrête ça, Scorpius, dit-elle doucement mais avec sévérité.

Scorpius tourna son regard vers elle, et elle fit de même. Ses grands yeux noirs étaient plongés dans les siens et il vit les commissures de ses lèvres tressaillir.

Alors, sans même réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, il l'embrassa, encore une fois, de façon assez frénétique, et, alors que Rose posait ses mains sur les côtés de son visage sans le quitter, la musique sembla disparaître dans le fond de son cerveau, et il eut l'impression de perdre le contact avec les draps des couvertures. Il l'enserra de ses bras, la plaqua encore un peu plus contre son corps. Leur respiration se mêlait et il en venait à en oublier un petit peu ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Ses mains passaient et repassaient autour de sa taille, et puis Scorpius finit par faire glisser son pull.

-Par Merlin, s'exclama subitement Rose.

Elle se laissa retomber sur le côté, le souffle court, et puis soudainement, éclata de rire. Scorpius se redressa à son tour. Elle était en soutien-gorge et il rougit en le remarquant mais Rose ne se ressaisissait pas.

-Quoi ? dit-il à mi-voix. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu vas bien ?

-Oui. Oui. Oui. Tout va bien, assura Rose en balbutiant et butant sur ses mots. C'est juste que... mes nerfs lâchent. Rien de grave. Nervosité.

-Tu es sûre que... ?

-Oui, affirma-t-elle. Parfaitement bien. Mais... maintenant, tu vas devoir enlever ton tee-shirt.

Elle croisa son regard. Scorpius baissa les yeux vers son tee-shirt, le contempla un instant, et puis releva les yeux vers Rose, qui ne l'avait pas quitté du regard. Alors, Scorpius retira son tee-shirt, et puis aussitôt, il sentit la présence de Rose à côté de lui.

Il la sentit hésiter. Ses lèvres étaient à quelques centimètres des siennes, il sentait sa respiration, chaude et régulière, sur sa joue, mais elle hésitait. Alors Scorpius fit un geste en avant, posa la main contre sa nuque, et l'embrassa. Ils retombèrent de nouveau sur le lit. Il continua de l'embrasser, les mains posées dans le creux de ses reins, alors qu'il sentait Rose s'aventurer au niveau de sa ceinture. Il avait presque complètement oublié la timidité qui s'était emparée de lui, la maladresse et le manque de confiance qui l'avait saisi.

Il se demandait ce qui lui prenait. Après tout, Scorpius n'avait jamais prévu ce moment, pas même avec Rose, et il avait encore moins prévu que ce moment aurait lieu aujourd'hui. Et pourtant, ils étaient là. Ils y étaient mais Scorpius ne pouvait rejeter l'idée qu'il les avait emmené jusqu'ici parce qu'il avait quelque chose à prouver.

Est-ce que Scorpius avait quelque chose à prouver ? Sûrement, mais il ne trouvait pas le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout de sa pensée. Après tout, est-ce qu'il en avait envie ? Par Merlin, oui. Il en avait envie.

Et puis il s'arrêta. Il ouvrit les yeux. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais il ne parvint pas à trouver ses mots.

-Est-ce que tu as... tu sais ? demanda alors Rose.

Scorpius n'arrivait pas à réfléchir. Il mit quelques secondes à comprendre sa question.

-Une... oh. Oui. Non. Je ne crois pas. Je n'ai pas... hum, et toi ?

Rose secoua vigoureusement la tête. Elle s'était redressée sur le lit à l'aide de ses mains. Des mèches de cheveux frisés s'échappaient de ses tresses. Un instant, Scorpius la contempla. Son soutien-gorge était dégrafé et sa jupe remontait légèrement les traits de son visage étaient réguliers, ses yeux bruns étaient grands. Rose était objectivement magnifique. C'était une œuvre d'art, à son sens.

Le doute s'empara de lui. Il la regardait, et une pensée lui vint à l'esprit. _Ne sois pas un connard, Scorpius_.

-Tu penses que c'est une bonne idée ? demanda-t-il alors.

-Eh bien, on peut faire autre chose, marmonna Rose avec hésitation. On n'est pas obligés de, tu sais, faire ça comme ça.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

-Donne-moi ta main, Scorpius.

Il obéit, mais l'hésitation s'était emparée de lui. Rose dirigea sa main vers ses cuisses.

Et puis il se sentit saisi par la peur et l'angoisse, et d'une vive répulsion. Il tressaillit, et ferma les yeux avec force pour tenter de ne pas trop y prêter attention. Il tressaillit encore une fois. Il se redressa d'un bond et eut un mouvement de recul. Il heurta la commode et s'immobilisa.

Rose se redressa brusquement à son tour. Elle avait l'air mortellement mal à l'aise.

-Désolée, s'empressa-t-elle de marmonner.

-Non, l'interrompit Scorpius en balbutiant. Je... c'est moi qui suis désolé.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Rose à son tour.

-C'est juste que... je ne peux pas, tenta-t-il de se justifier.

Rose l'interrogea du regard. L'angoisse avait saisi Scorpius. Lentement, il entendit Rose se lever. Elle l'examinait avec anxiété. Scorpius releva les yeux vers elle et croisa son regard. Une expression triste dans le regard, et à ce moment, Scorpius sut qu'elle savait. Quelque chose à la lueur de ses yeux et à sa façon de le regarder, à la fois en proie à des milliers de pensées et à la tristesse.

-C'est pas grave, dit-elle d'une voix inerte.

-Je... parvint-il à dire, mais il ne réussit pas à finir sa phrase.

Le silence revint. Rose se détourna avec lenteur et se saisit de son pull.

-Il n'y a pas de problème, Scorpius, répétait-elle.

-Je suis désolé, dit-il tout bas.

Il la vit enfiler son pull – à l'envers – et se diriger vers la porte d'un air déterminé. Les mains de Scorpius s'étaient liquéfiées sur la commode. Il se sentait paralysé, et il savait que le moment où il allait craquer ne tarderait pas.

Rose ouvrit la porte, mais s'immobilisa alors qu'elle en atteignait le seuil. Lentement, elle se retourna vers lui.

-Désolée, dit-elle alors. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. On se voit au déjeuner, d'accord ?

Rose n'attendit pas sa réponse pour quitter la chambre. Scorpius entendit la porte se refermer, et il lâcha la commode en reprenant son souffle.

Il aurait aimé que les choses aillent mieux avec Rose. Il aurait aimé que les choses soient comme avant. Il aurait aimé être amoureux d'elle.

oOo

Scorpius se traîna jusqu'à la route et tendit sa valise à Augustus, qui se pressa de l'enfoncer dans le coffre avec un air laborieux sûrement exagéré.

-Envoie-moi une lettre par hibou, disait son père avec précipitation, derrière lui, qui tentait de le suivre du mieux qu'il pouvait. S'il n'y a pas d'hibou de disponible, empruntes-en un à Albus. Et s'il y a un problème, envoie-moi une lettre, ou une beuglante ce qui ira le plus vite.

-Je sais, papa, fit Scorpius en lui faisant face. Tu me répètes la même chose à chaque trimestre.

Son père laissa échapper un soupir. Le soleil venait de se lever et l'air autour d'eux était encore froid suite à la nuit, l'herbe encore gelée. En somme, c'était l'hiver.

-Je veux juste que tu saches que tu peux me parler, insista-t-il. Parfois, c'est la meilleure chose à faire – la plupart du temps, en fait. J'aurais aimé qu'on me dise ça, à ton âge.

-Je sais, papa, répéta Scorpius, avec un air à la fois amusé et irrité.

-Et dis-moi comment se passe tes révisions pour les BUSEs, aussi... poursuivait-il.

-Hé, lança Augustus, de l'autre côté de la voiture. C'est pas pour te presser, rayon de soleil, mais le train est à onze heures.

Scorpius se retourna vers son père dont la voix venait de s'éteindre.

-Au revoir, papa, dit-il alors.

Scorpius hésita un moment, s'apprêta à lui tourner le dos, et puis se décida enfin à le serrer dans ses bras. Son père lui rendit son étreinte, et puis il retourna à la voiture. Augustus lui avait déjà ouvert la portière de l'intérieur.

Il se laissa tomber sur le siège arrière, juste à côté d'Augustus encore plus à gauche, il reconnaissait la silhouette de Margret.

-Bonjour, Mrs. Purcell, salua-t-il en retirant son sac de son épaule.

-Bonjour, Scorpius, répondit celle-ci en lui adressant un sourire. Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?

-Pas mal, dit Scorpius. Et vous ?

-Pas mal, merci, souffla-t-elle.

La voiture se mit en marche et quitta l'allée, s'éloignant le long de la route de campagne. Scorpius vit Mrs. Purcell rajuster le rétroviseur et croiser son regard dans la glace.

-Augustus avait dit vrai, constata-t-elle. Tu parais plus vieux.

-Je dis toujours vrai, fit remarquer Augustus.

Sa mère se contenta de rire.

-Ça veut dire que c'est faux, intervint la voix de Margret.

-Boucle-la, Mags, lança son frère.

Celle-ci portait déjà l'uniforme de l'école, à l'exception de sa cape, et sa cravate bleue et bronze était nouée fermement autour de son cou.

-Je n'ai pas _si_ vieilli depuis août dernier, madame, insista Scorpius en souriant. Et puis, plus qu'un an, est la Marque disparaîtra.

-Ça passe si vite, marmonna Mrs. Purcell en secouant la tête d'un air nostalgique. Il ne reste qu'un an et quatre mois et Auggy n'aura plus la Marque, lui non plus.

Scorpius sentit Augustus se renfrogner.

-Maman, s'il te pl... commença-t-il.

-Je me rappelle quand la Marque a disparu, pour moi aussi, poursuivait sa mère, sans prêter attention à lui. C'était il y a trente ans, et le monde m'était apparu autrement.

-Attendez, s'étonna Scorpius. Vous avez quarante-sept ans ? Vous paraissez plus jeune.

Augustus le fusilla du regard. Ses joues étaient rosâtres.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu dragues ma mère, Scorpius ? s'étrangla-t-il. Je suis dans cette voiture depuis quinze minutes et c'est déjà le trajet le plus embarrassant auquel j'ai jamais eu droit.

Scorpius laissa échapper un rire et se décida à abandonner la conversation.

Au cours des derniers jours, il n'avait cessé de se rappeler la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Albus, dans sa chambre, il y a une semaine. Scorpius essayait vraiment d'être enthousiaste, d'être heureux, à l'idée de revoir Rose mais plus il tentait de s'en convaincre, moins il y croyait. Ça, et puis le fait qu'à côté, il y avait Albus. Scorpius aimerait passer le temps qu'il passait avec Rose avec Albus, mais ce n'était pas quelque chose d'éthique. Rose était sa petite-amie, il devait respecter ça, et donc, ignorer Albus – son meilleur ami. Il n'aimait pas ça. Est-ce qu'il avait été à un moment amoureux de Rose ? Oui. Est-ce que c'était encore le cas maintenant ? Plus Scorpius se posait la question, moins il voulait en accepter la réponse.

Scorpius n'avait toujours pas de réponse à ces questions, mais avec ce qui s'était passé ces derniers temps, il était un peu moins perdu.

-Hé, vieux, dit-il. Je suis bisexuel.

-Ah bon ?

-Ouais.

-D'accord, répondit Augustus, sans relever les yeux de son manuel. Hé, attends, quoi ?

Il se tourna vers lui, et Scorpius sentit Augustus poser son regard sur lui. Mais au lieu de poser n'importe laquelle des questions à laquelle Scorpius s'attendait, Augustus se contenta de demander :

-Est-ce que Rose le sait ?

-Non, surtout pas, s'enquit Scorpius. Mais je crois qu'elle en a une idée, maintenant... Tu imagines comment elle réagirait ?

-Comment tu penses qu'elle réagirait ?

-Je ne sais pas, souffla Scorpius. Mais pas très bien, je pense.

Augustus haussa les épaules d'un air dépité.

-Elle est un peu bizarre, quand même, parfois, dit-il. Et ça vient de moi.

-Tu dis tout le temps que tout le monde est bizarre, fit remarquer Scorpius.

-Oui, mais cette fois, je le pense, assura Augustus.

La voiture continuait de rouler vers King's Cross, et voyant Augustus en pleine réflexion, Scorpius n'essaya pas de le presser.

-Oh, attends ! s'exclama-t-il. Est-ce qu'Albus...

-Albus ? s'étonna Scorpius.

Mais Augustus semblait déterminé à n'en pas dire plus. Il maintint le silence, et Scorpius se retrouva à agiter sa main sous ses yeux pour le faire sortir de son mutisme.

-Albus ? répéta-t-il. Qu'est ce que ça a à voir avec Albus ?

-Eh bien... souffla Augustus.

Il était très mauvais pour garder le silence Scorpius l'avait réalisé au fil des années. Margret, à côté de lui, semblait plus irritée qu'eux par la situation. Scorpius l'entendit prendre son souffle, et la vit se pencher en avant pour croiser son regard.

-Il te demande si tu es amoureux d'Albus, espèce de crétin, dit-elle.

Scorpius ne put retenir ses sourcils de se dresser mais la gêne gardait ses lèvres closes. Il regarda Margret, et puis Augustus, et puis Margret, qui lui accorda une grimace ennuyée, et enfin Augustus.

-Quoi ? dit-il enfin d'une voix étranglée. Albus et moi... ? C'est une idée... _stupide_. Comment oses-tu insinuer ça, Augustus ?

O.K., il s'en sortait pas si mal. Augustus ne répondait toujours pas, cependant, et c'est encore une fois Margret qui dût prendre la parole :

-C'est ce que tout le château dit, en tout cas, fit-elle.

- _Tout le château ?_ s'exclama Scorpius.

-Hé, c'est le fils d'Harry Potter, tu es celui de Draco Malefoy, souffla Margret. N'importe quelle rumeur stupide court à votre sujet. Une fois, on m'a dit que tu buvais du sang de troll pour le petit-déjeuner.

Un air étonné se dessina sur le visage de Scorpius, mais Margret ne semblait pas décidée à en dire plus sur lui, les rumeurs, ou le sang de troll. Finalement, il se retourna vers Augustus.

-Alors, reprit-il. Ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Quoi ? Que tu sois bi ? demanda Augustus. Non, c'est cool. Eligah aussi, mais faut pas le dire.

-Eligah ? fit Scorpius. Eligah Beckam de Serdaigle ? C'est vraiment ta copine, maintenant ?

Il y eut un coup de frein alors qu'ils entraient dans les rues de Londres. Scorpius vit la mère d'Augustus leur jeter un regard par le rétroviseur.

-Mon Augustus a une copine ? s'exclama-t-elle. C'est quoi, son prénom ?

-Sérieusement, maman ? demanda Augustus sur un ton étouffé. C'est maintenant que tu réagis ? Scorpius et moi venons d'avoir une discussion importante à côté de toi et c'est à _ça_ que tu réagis ?

-Je pensais juste que tu me tiendrais au courant de choses comme ça, Auggy, insista sa mère.

Scorpius vit Augustus prendre une profonde inspiration. Oui, son visage avait vraiment viré au rose.

oOo

Mr. Dunn le regardait de derrière son bureau, les mains jointes sous son regard. Il avait comme toujours un air sérieux sur le visage, un front qui se ridait légèrement et un crâne dégarni. Ses lèvres ne tressaillaient pas et n'esquissaient jamais un sourire, mais son regard n'était jamais, non plus, dur ou froid.

-Pour être tout à fait franc, Mr. Malefoy, reprit-il. Avec les notes que vous obtenez, vous aurez sûrement toutes vos BUSEs, et vous pouvez vous permettre d'envisager n'importe quel secteur professionnel.

-Ça ne m'aide pas vraiment, monsieur, avoua Scorpius à mi-voix. Parce que je ne sais déjà pas quoi choisir.

-Vous avez déjà envisagé d'être guérisseur ? Les études sont longues et fastidieuses, mais elles en valent la peine.

Scorpius se retint de paraître ennuyé. On leur répétait à chaque instant que si on avait des bonnes notes, il fallait devenir guérisseur. La cousine de Scorpius, Alvena Greengrass, était elle-même en train de devenir guérisseuse – elle avait toujours eu des bonnes notes, et avait même participé au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, il y a trois ans. Quoiqu'il en soit, c'était très ennuyeux de se voir tout le temps proposer de devenir guérisseur sans parler des autres disciplines possibles.

La vérité, c'était aussi que Scorpius avait toujours voulu être guérisseur, mais qu'il avait dû y renoncer. C'était plus sage d'y renoncer, parfois. Les études étaient, en effet, très fastidieuses, très éprouvantes, très stressantes, et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir en ressortir vivant, en toute honnêteté. C'était une raison très stupide, il n'y pouvait rien, et ça l'énervait un peu lorsqu'il y pensait.

-Non, répondit enfin Scorpius. Je n'aime pas vraiment les hôpitaux.

Ce qui était vrai aussi.

-Je vois, reprit Mr. Dunn. Et vous n'avez jamais eu d'idées... plus ou moins précises ?

Scorpius hésita un instant. Des idées, enfin, bien sûr qu'il en avait eu. Mais il n'avait pas spécialement envie de les partager avec le directeur de sa maison, son professeur de potions.

-Enfin, marmonna-t-il. J'ai toujours trouvé que l'onirologie était intéressant, mais je n'ai pas pris étude des runes...

-Je vois, répondit Mr. Dunn. Bien sûr, ça va poser problème – mais vous pouvez toujours commencé l'étude des runes après la cinquième année.

-Vraiment ? s'étonna Scorpius, sans masquer sa surprise. Vous ne nous avez jamais mis au courant...

-Car ce n'est pas une procédure naturelle ou encouragée, lui expliqua le professeur. Mais puisque vous avez de bonnes notes, ça ne devrait pas poser de problème. Il faudra abandonner une de vos autres options, bien sûr.

Scorpius réfléchit. L'étude des runes était connu pour être une des matières les plus difficiles dispensées au château. Les élèves qui la pratiquaient avaient au moins trois manuels, dont un dictionnaire. Et puis, s'il commençait l'étude des runes en sixième année seulement, il aurait loupé trois ans de cours. Il ne savait pas comment rattraper ça, Rose ne faisait pas étude des runes. Enfin, il y avait toujours Phebe et Augustus, mais il se voyait mal reprendre les cours encombrés et lourds de parchemins et d'annotations de Phebe, ou ceux trop peu détaillés d'Augustus.

-Je vais y réfléchir, assura enfin Scorpius.

Mr. Dunn l'y encouragea d'un signe de tête.

-Enfin, pour revenir à des préoccupations plus... générales, reprit-il alors. Est-ce que vous avez envie de participer à l'échange qui prendra lieu l'an prochain avec l'école de Castelobruxo, au Brésil ? Je n'ai vu votre nom sur aucun registre.

Le concours. Scorpius y avait réfléchi, oui, mais comme avec les études de guérisseur, les raisons qui le poussaient à refuser étaient les mêmes :

-Non, monsieur, répondit-il. J'y ai pensé, mais je suis bien à Poudlard.

-Dommage, fit le professeur en un soupir. J'aimerais bien qu'au moins un des trois gagnants soit un Poufsouffle – pour enfin faire taire Prudence.

-Prudence ? demanda Scorpius.

-Mrs. Christie, professeure d'étude des runes et directrice de la maison Serdaigle, expliqua Mr. Dunn. Presque tous les Serdaigle de cinquième année participent, et ça m'ennuie, car vous étiez l'élève en qui j'avais placé le plus d'espoir.

Scorpius se sentit rougir.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, monsieur, dit-il alors. Il y a toujours Dominique Weasley, Howell Fidget, et Augustus Purcell, de Poufsouffle, qui tentent leur chance.

Mais le maître des potions n'avait pas l'air convaincu. L'heure tournait toujours, et Scorpius finit par se relever. Il quitta le bureau du professeur et ressortit dans les couloirs du donjon. Il croisa vaguement le regard de Freida Steen, qui attendait son rendez-vous en dehors de la salle. Elle lui adressa un sourire encourageant alors qu'elle se saisissait de ses affaires, et se levait à son tour.

-Alors, ça a été ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Je pense, répondit humblement Scorpius. Mr. Dunn m'aime bien, alors c'était facile.

-Je vois, souffla Freida. On se voit ce soir.

Elle lui adressa un dernier signe de la main avant de se diriger vers la porte. Scorpius lui tourna le dos, s'apprêta à avancer, mais fut retenu au dernier moment. Il se retourna vers Freida.

-Hé, dit-il encore une fois. Tu ne ferais pas étude des runes, par hasard ?

-Si, répondit Freida, qui semblait trouver sa question étrange. Je regrette un peu, vu les dissertations qu'on a, d'ailleurs.

Un sourire s'esquissait sur les lèvres de Scorpius.

-Dément, marmonna-t-il. Est-ce que tu pourrais me rendre un service ?

-Oui, ce que tu veux, souffla Freida.

Scorpius allait reprendre, lorsque Freida l'interrompit d'un geste du pouce, désignant la porte du bureau.

-Après mon rendez-vous, dit-elle alors. On se voit dans la salle commune.

Elle lui sourit une dernière fois, avant de s'enfoncer dans le bureau de Mr. Dunn, que Scorpius venait de quitter.

La salle commune de Poufsouffle était mouvementée – comme souvent en fin de journée mais Scorpius n'y prêta pas attention et se dirigea presque aussitôt jusqu'au dortoir. Il laissa tomber son sac près de sa malle, et s'assit sur le lit. En face de lui, Elwood et Howell étaient en pleine partie de cartes explosives, un paquet de patacitrouilles, des cartes qu'il savait provenir de la boutique _Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux_ , et une plume correctrice entre eux.

-J'ai un draconix rubik 4, tu ne peux pas me battre, disait Elwood.

-Vraiment ? N'oublie pas que c'est Lina Robson qui m'a appris à jouer, s'exclama Howell. À ta place, je serais inquiet.

Mais Elwood ne paraissait pas impressionné. Leur partie aurait pu durer éternellement, si Augustus n'était pas entré dans le dortoir. Il faisait encore jour, et le soleil se couchait à peine sur le parc.

-Dégagez, leur lança Augustus. J'ai besoin de discuter avec Scorpius.

-Tu dis juste ça car ça te fait mal de revoir un jeu de cartes, lança Elwood.

-Tu te rappelles, des cinq gallions que t'as perdu face à Ella ? renchérit Howell avec un sourire amusé.

Mais Augustus les chassa d'un geste de la main, et ils durent se résigner à prendre leur jeu de cartes et leurs paris, et à quitter le dortoir. La porte se referma en un claquement, et Augustus s'avança jusqu'au milieu du dortoir. Il tenait un épais dossier rempli de bouts de parchemins colorés et de post-its sous le bras.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Scorpius, intrigué.

-Tu m'as un peu pris au dépourvu, la dernière fois, répondit simplement Augustus, dont la confiance éclairait le visage. Mais je me suis préparé, et maintenant, je suis prêt.

-Prêt à quoi ? s'impatienta Scorpius.

Augustus laissa alors tomber le dossier qu'il tenait entre les mains, qui se déplia de lui même pour laisser se déployer un tableau en liège où se trouvait, épinglés, des morceaux de parchemins en tout genre, des diagrammes, des graphiques, de brèves lignes de texte, ainsi que quelques photographies en noir et blanc qui ne cessaient de bouger. Enfin, tout en haut, en lettres bleues, violettes et roses scintillantes, était indiqué : « LA BISEXUALITE ».

Le regard de Scorpius s'agrandit sous l'étonnement.

-Combien de temps ça t'a pris pour faire ça ?

-Une nuit complète dans la salle commune et deux jours en plus pour les recherches, répondit Augustus, comme si c'était un geste aussi moindre que se lever du lit. Alors...

-Et tu l'as fait tout seul ? reprit Scorpius.

-Non, Eligah m'a aidé, avoua-t-il. Elle sait beaucoup de choses...

-Et... souffla une nouvelle fois Scorpius.

-Hé, l'interrompit cette fois Augustus. Ça m'a pris deux heures d'entraînement, alors évite de me couper la parole et écoute-moi.

Scorpius leva les mains en signe d'abandon.

-D'accord, dit-il avec un petit sourire. Très bien.

Augustus s'éloigna d'un pas et dégaina une petite baguette en bois, qui s'agrandit d'un geste du poignet pour devenir un bâton de maître. Il s'éclaircit la gorge d'un air solennel peu naturel mais qu'il portait bien et il vit alors Augustus se lancer dans une présentation qui aurait eu de quoi rassurer Mr. Dunn dans ses compétences s'il avait été là.

-... d'après l'étude éponyme de 2015 mené par SOS Homophobie, c'est 73% des participants qui pensent que les personnes bisexuelles peuvent subir des discriminations liés à leur orientation sexuelle, et rétroactivement, 27% pensent le contraire – il faut aussi rappeler que 39% des individus se ferment à une relation à longue durée avec les personnes bies, face à 61%. Oh, et aussi, d'après Amnesty International...

-Est-ce que toutes tes sources sont moldues ? demanda alors Scorpius.

-La plupart, ouais, répondit-il. Les sorciers sont vraiment derrière sur ces questions – enfin, si on met à l'écart Mr. Thomas.

-Mr. Thomas ? répéta Scorpius sans masquer son étonnement.

-Ouais, s'exclama Augustus, un grand sourire s'esquissant sur ses lèvres (comme à chaque fois qu'on parlait de Dean Thomas). Il a écrit plusieurs papiers là-dessus – entre autres choses – sur les discriminations et la bisexualité notamment.

-Vraiment ? souffla Scorpius. C'est...

-Fantastique, acheva Augustus. Je sais. Il est fantastique – Mr. Thomas est fantastique.

Il acheva rapidement son exposé après ça il reprit son inspiration alors qu'il refermait son porte-documents, et Scorpius applaudit d'un air hésitant dans le doute.

-Tu as vraiment pris du temps là-dessus, constata-t-il.

-Oh, trois fois rien, dit humblement Augustus.

-Mais tu m'as dressé un portrait assez... alarmant, commenta Scorpius.

-Tu es drôle, rétorqua Augustus en riant. J'aurais bien aimé te voir à ma place.

Son air se ternit et il se laissa tomber sur le lit, juste à côté de lui. Scorpius le vit hésiter un instant, avant de dire :

-J'aime toujours Dominique.

-Sans blague, souffla Scorpius. Tu m'en renvoies étonné.

-Mais c'est tellement compliqué, se plaint Augustus. Elle et moi participons tous les deux au concours. On est rivaux.

-Ne dis pas ça, répondit-il. Si ça se trouve, vous allez tous les deux gagner.

-C'est ça, oui, marmonna Augustus. Face à Howell ? Impossible. Il faut pas que je vois en elle autre chose qu'une rivale.

Scorpius le regarda avec attention, les sourcils froncés mais Augustus paraissait sérieux. En fait, il l'avait rarement vu aussi sérieux.

-Pourquoi tu tiens tant que ça à ce concours ? lui demanda-t-il alors.

-Eh bien... hésita Augustus. Je suppose que j'ai envie de réussir quelque chose, au moins une fois dans ma vie – c'est vrai regarde : ma sœur et Phebe sont dans l'équipe de Quidditch et Phebe et Rose sont préfètes Albus a de bonnes notes en arithmancie, et toi, tu as de bonnes notes partout – oh, et tu es en couple. Moi, j'ai essayé de faire partie de l'équipe mais j'ai été recalé, mes notes ne sont excellentes nul part, et j'ai à peine une copine...

-A peine ? répéta Scorpius.

-J'ai embrassé Eligah, lui confia Augustus.

Le regard de Scorpius s'agrandit sous la surprise. Il lui donna une tape amicale dans le dos.

-C'est vrai ? s'exclama-t-il. Quand ?

-Avant les vacances, répondit Augustus. La dernière semaine.

-Et tu comptais me le dire quand ?

Augustus retenait un sourire, maintenant, mais il ne s'étendit pas sur le sujet.

-Je veux faire quelque chose de bien, reprit-il, réussir aussi bien que Mr. Thomas.

-Augustus, dit Scorpius. Tu viens de consacrer trois jours à une présentation juste pour moi – tu réussis quand même même si ce n'est sûrement pas à la même ampleur que Mr. Thomas.

-Si tu le dis, souffla-t-il.

Il n'avait pas l'air convaincu. Augustus parvint à détourner le sujet, et ils quittèrent le dortoir pour se rendre jusqu'à la Grande Salle alors que l'heure du dîner s'annonçait.

* * *

 _Et voilà ! Encore une fois un chapitre important, haha. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis :)_


	48. Chapter 48

_Bonjouur tout le monde ! Jour de match, aujourd'hui (allez la Croatie!) et voici donc le 48e chapitre de cette fiction :)_

 **Qismat Lothi Louveaune :** _Je suis ravie que tu aies aimé la réaction d'Augustus ! J'essaie d'instaurer un vrai "brotp" entre lui et Scorpius et j'ai moi-même beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre rien que pour lui. Il fait sans doute partie de mes ocs préférés dans cette histoire haha_

 **Kelewan :** _De même, je suis contente que tu aies apprécié Augustus, ici ! Quant au reste de ta review... eh bien, il va falloir lire ;)_

* * *

Albus s'avança entre les débris de confettis, de tissus noirs provenant des chapeaux qui

avaient explosé trente minutes auparavant, de flyers. Les nuages du ciel se mêlaient et éclaircissaient l'herbe humide qui s'était étendue sur le terrain. Derrière lui, les tribunes de bois avaient été déserté et n'abritaient encore que les restes du match qui s'y était tenu plus tôt dans l'après-midi et parmi tout ça, les chocs répétés de la balle contre la batte de bois.

-Tu sais que le match est terminé, pas vrai ? demanda Albus en approchant doucement le long du terrain.

-Je sais, répondit Phebe en lançant une nouvelle fois la balle.

-Alors... pourquoi tu joues encore ?

Il y eut un nouveau battement, et Phebe regarda la balle de base-ball moldue traverser le terrain, devenir plus qu'un point, et toucher le sol. Là, elle se retourna vers lui.

-Je ne joue pas, rétorqua-t-elle. Je me défoule.

Elle portait une casquette jaune ornée d'un blaireau entièrement noir qui faisait des pirouettes sur le tissu mais contrairement à d'ordinaire – et _surtout_ , contrairement à après chaque match – Phebe ne souriait pas.

-Tu ne t'es pas assez défoulée pendant le match ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Non, on a perdu, je te rappelle, cingla-t-elle en frappant une nouvelle fois. Et c'était complètement... c'était si... Albus, c'était si peu fair-play. Un manquement aux règles du Quidditch et... aux règles de la décence en général. C'était si... si peu honnête.

Albus ne la quitta pas des yeux d'un air inquiet alors qu'elle frappait une nouvelle balle en un bruit encore plus sonore, qui résonna dans les gradins vides. Il entendit Phebe émettre un gémissement de colère.

-Si malhonnête, si stupide, si injuste, s'écria-t-elle.

-Hé, l'interpella Albus sur un air qu'il voulait calme.

-Enfin, on aurait dû gagner, tu le sais, pas vrai ? l'interrompit Phebe.

-Respire, Phebe, calme-toi, l'incita-t-il.

-Que je me calme ? répéta celle-ci. Enfin, tu as vu ce qui s'est passé. Tu l'as vu, pas vrai ?

Elle lâcha la batte qui retomba sur le sol. Albus se mordit la lèvre. Il prit une profonde inspiration. S'il devait parler de ce qui s'était passé, sa voix ne devait pas défaillir. Il ne voulait pas que Phebe sache... qu'elle devine... qu'elle s'imagine qu'il avait été atteint d'une manière ou d'une autre.

-Bien sûr que je l'ai vu, répondit-il alors.

-Alors tu sais à quel point ce qui s'est passé est injuste !

-Bien sûr que je le sais ! lança Albus, élevant sa voix à son tour. Évidemment que je le sais.

Phebe laissa sa batte retomber le long de son corps. Elle poussa un soupir alors qu'elle se retournait vers lui.

-Je savais que ça arriverait car ça arrive toujours, reprit Albus d'une voix qu'il tentait de rendre, en vain, imperméable à l'émotion. Tout le temps. À chaque minute.

-Ce n'est pas _honnête_ , répéta Phebe.

L'honnêteté était la vision de la justice qu'avait Phebe. Albus avait finit par le comprendre au fil des années qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Il lui semblait bien qu'un crime relevait plus pour elle de la malhonnêteté que de l'injustice, et d'une certaine manière, il trouvait qu'elle avait raison. Mais à présent, sous le ciel brillant, ses yeux lui semblaient scintiller, la colère agitait son visage, et la tristesse baignait déjà son regard.

-Ce n'est pas juste à propos du match, pas vrai ? devina alors Albus.

La batte retomba dans l'herbe.

-J'ai l'impression que Poudlard m'étouffe, confessa alors Phebe à mi-voix.

-Moi aussi, admit Albus en un souffle, et sa voix tremblait sans qu'il ne le veuille.

-Ils ont...

La voix de Phebe se brisa, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de parler pour qu'Albus la comprenne. Il avait assisté au match, lui aussi – de plus loin, cependant. Il avait entendu les quolibets, les insultes, il avait vu les badges et les banderoles injurieuses avec encore plus d'attention encore que Phebe ne l'avait dû. Il avait remarqué le visage indifférent de l'arbitre, et celui des professeurs, et maintenant qu'il se rappelait tout ça, ses bras se liquéfiaient, ses jambes se dérobaient sous lui, et il voulait disparaître. Dans ces conditions-ci, pas étonnant qu'Olevia Kennedy ait perdu. Il lui semblait même l'avoir vu courir, à la fin du match, jeter son balais et disparaître, en pleurant, dans les vestiaires.

-Je sais, fit Albus à mi-voix.

Phebe se laissa tomber contre lui et il l'enserra de ses bras. Le silence retomba sur le terrain déserté. Rester ici le déranger et le conforter à la fois, et, fermant les yeux, Albus se concentra sur Phebe, tenta d'oublier ce qui venait de se passer.

-Hé, excusez-moi. Phebe, tu as une minute ? Je me demandais si on pouvait t'emprunter ta batte Eligah et moi voulions jouer au base-ball.

Albus recula d'un pas. Augustus se tenait face à eux, un sourire estompé faiblement par l'idée que l'équipe de sa maison avait perdu. À côté de lui, Eligah Beckam, portant un bonnet aux couleurs de Serdaigle sur ses cheveux bruns, les mains, comme à leur habitude, constellées de taches de peinture. Elle aussi souriait, le bras autour de celui d'Augustus.

Phebe les regarda tour à tour et, sans esquisser un sourire, donna un coup de pied dans sa batte.

-Bien sûr. Amusez-vous bien, leur dit-elle d'une voix dénuée d'entrain.

Augustus prit un air étonné face à son ton, mais Albus entraînait déjà Phebe par le poignet vers les vestiaires.

-Ne prête pas attention à lui, lui souffla Albus alors qu'il poussait la porte de bois.

-Je vais essayer, répondit Phebe, tout bas, alors qu'ils entraient dans les vestiaires.

oOo

La main de Freida dans la sienne, Albus reprit son souffle avec empressement alors qu'ils s'éloignaient de la piste de danse, la musique battant toujours à ses oreilles. Les seules lumières étaient celles des étoiles, au ciel et par les fenêtres, les spots lumineux rouges, jaunes, verts, bleus, qui dansaient et clignotaient, faiblissaient et éclataient, sur chaque mur.

-Pas si mal, non ?! s'exclama Freida alors qu'ils retournaient à la table qu'ils avaient occupé un peu plus tôt.

-Tu danses merveilleusement bien ! haleta Albus, encore essoufflé.

-Merci, cria Freida par-dessus la musique, alors que son visage s'illuminait d'un sourire.

Freida était cool, tout compte fait. De prime abord, elle lui avait paru très droite, très sérieuse. Mais quand il avait commencé à la connaître, elle s'était avérée sympa. Ce soir, elle portait une longue robe verte qui aurait pu faire jalouser les étendards de Serpentard, ses cheveux remontés en une queue-de-cheval. Albus, lui, devait faire tache avec sa simple chemise (celle-là même qu'il portait sur son uniforme tous les autres jours) et son pantalon brun. Enfin, c'était le bal de la Saint-Valentin, et il était seul – il n'avait pas d'effort à faire.

-Où sont Scorpius et Rose ? demanda Albus en se laissant tomber sur une chaise.

-Sur la piste, répondit Augustus en désignant un coin de la salle d'un geste du menton.

Ils suivirent son regard. Dans la lumière tamisée, Albus pouvait deviner la silhouette de Scorpius, la robe claire de Rose. Et dès qu'il posa ses yeux sur elle, il ne put les en détacher.

-Elle est magnifique, fit Eligah Beckam en un souffle.

Il ne pouvait qu'être d'accord. Rose était particulièrement belle, ce soir et maintenant, Albus s'apercevait qu'elle et Scorpius semblaient être le centre d'attention. Albus eut une pensée pour Scorpius. Il détestait être au centre de l'attention. Mais ce soir, ils paraissaient même réussir à estomper James, qui avait toujours un air solennel avec son costume sombre, Rowen, sa petite-amie, à son bras. C'était drôle, car la dernière fois qu'Albus l'avait vu en soirée, il était nettement moins digne. Il vit, un peu plus loin, qu'Aloysius Benbow avait traîné Lily, elle aussi, et elle semblait aussi avoir bu un peu trop, à son avis.

-C'est de la prétention, assura Augustus. Tu es plus jolie.

-Oh, arrête ça, fit Eligah, amusée en lui tapant légèrement le bras. Ce n'est pas un concours.

Partout où il posait les yeux, Albus voyait des couples, des couples et des couples. Howell Fidget et Elvira Holmes. Hassie Collins et Silas Gregory. Louis Weasley et une fille de Poufsouffle. Elwood Tow et Dominique, qui ne semblait pas s'amuser plus que ça.

Et puis – le cœur d'Albus se serra – Anson se tenait dans un coin, en compagnie de Jeremiah McIntyre et Amelia Gilbert. Il était au bras d'April Fork, de Serdaigle. Lorsqu'il vit la main de celle-ci dans celle d'Anson, Albus fut pris d'une irrépressible envie de lancer un Stupéfix en leur direction. C'était complètement stupide. Anson avait eu l'air beaucoup moins intéressé par les filles, il y a moins d'un an, lorsque sa langue s'était retrouvée dans sa gorge. Et Albus savait pour sûr qu'il n'était pas bisexuel. Mais il y avait aussi quelque chose dans la manière dont il se tenait, dont il bougeait et dont il remuait les lèvres quelque chose emprunt de tristesse qui fit oublier à Albus tout ce à quoi il était en train de penser.

-Hé, tu vas bien ?

Il tressaillit. Albus se retourna vers la table. Eligah et Augustus ne semblaient plus discuter de grand chose, maintenant. Ils avaient tous les deux portés attention à ce qu'ils portaient, ce soir Augustus avait une longue robe de sorcier, d'une sobriété qui aurait ennuyé son oncle Percy. Et Eligah voyait ses doigts vernis de couleurs différentes – mais aucune goutte de peinture ne recouvrait ses mains, ses bras, son visage, ou encore sa tenue.

-Oui, assura Albus. Je n'aime pas trop les bals.

Freida l'examinait avec inquiétude. L'inquiétude était innée chez Freida.

-Tu devrais prendre un verre de jus de citrouille, lui dit-elle. Plus tu bois vite, plus tu oublies à quel point tu passes une mauvaise soirée.

-Bonne idée, répondit Albus. Tu viens ?

Freida parut hésiter. Ses yeux étaient rivés vers l'autre bout de la salle. Albus suivit son regard et tomba sur Phebe qui, seule parmi différents groupes d'élève, ne paraissait pas s'amuser non plus. Une idée lui vint à l'esprit et un sourire malicieux s'esquissa sur ses lèvres.

-Tu penses que je devrais lui demander une danse ? fit Freida.

-Je pense que tu devrais lui demander plus qu'une danse, répondit Albus, amusé.

Freida eut un air indigné qui paraissait forcé mais déjà, elle s'éloignait à reculons.

-Je suis en couple, Albus, lui apprit-elle.

-Vraiment ? s'étonna celui-ci. Avec qui ?

-C'est un secret, répondit Freida, et cette fois, c'était elle qui souriait.

Albus la vit s'éloigner et se fondre dans la foule. Son regard revint quelques secondes à Anson, et puis il secoua la tête. Non, il ne devait pas penser à lui ce soir. D'un air décidé, Albus se dirigea vers la table dressée auprès d'un des murs de la Grande Salle, qui ne présentait que du jus de citrouille, de l'eau, des sirops – mais quiconque connaissant les bals de Poudlard savait que les élèves de sixième année avaient déjà versé dedans du whisky pur-feu. Ça expliquait pourquoi Roxanne, sa cousine, semblait tant s'amuser, en train d'embrasser à pleine haleine Lorcan Scamander, assise à une table.

Albus ne savait pas pourquoi il pensait aussi souvent à Anson après tout, il y avait Edmund, maintenant. Mais les choses étaient différentes, vraiment différentes, avec Edmund. Déjà, il était un moldu et il ne pouvait le voir que pendant les vacances. Et puis, c'était plus physique – _beaucoup_ plus physique. Des sentiments, il avait assez versé là-dedans avec Anson pendant un an et demi ça avait été très compliqué.

Il se versa un verre de jus de citrouille et esquissa un sourire lorsqu'il aperçut, sur la piste, Phebe aux côtés de Freida. Elles semblaient destinées à ne rester qu'amies mais tout de même. Dès qu'Albus porta le verre à ses lèvres, il sentit l'alcool passer en lui. Les sixième année auraient pu être plus discrets.

-Vas-y doucement avec ça si McGonagall voit des élèves sur le point de vomir, je vais me retrouver un peu embarrassé.

Albus releva les yeux et vit avec surprise Mr. Thomas se saisir lui-même d'un verre et y verser du jus de citrouille dedans.

-Professeur... laissa-t-il échapper, ébahi.

-Ça reste entre nous, d'accord, Al' ? lui demanda son professeur.

-O-Ouais, pas de problème, assura Albus.

Il vit Mr. Thomas boire une gorgée de whisky pur-feu-jus de citrouille. Pour un sorcier reconnu, membre de plusieurs Ordres, et admiré par le Ministère, il était beaucoup moins sérieux qu'Albus n'aurait pu le penser. Il retint un rire.

-Tu passes une bonne soirée ? lui demanda Mr. Thomas en s'appuyant sur la table.

-Pas vraiment, avoua Albus. Je déteste les bals.

-Je peux te comprendre, affirma le professeur. Je n'ai jamais aimé ça non plus. Je me rappelle du bal de Noël, en 94. C'était horrible.

-Vraiment ? interrogea Albus.

-J'y ai été avec Susan Bones, lui apprit Mr. Thomas, le regard fixé dans le vide comme s'il se remémorait des souvenirs qui lui échappaient un peu. C'était sympa – j'aurais préféré y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Il y eut un bref silence, seulement troublé par la musique, plus lente, moins agressive maintenant.

-Susan a toujours été quelqu'un de bien, poursuivit Mr. Thomas avec calme.

-Où est-ce qu'elle est, maintenant ? s'intéressa Albus.

-Elle est morte. 1998.

Albus se mordit la lèvre. Il regrettait d'avoir posé la question. C'était la règle numéro une, pourtant celle qui n'avait jamais vraiment été formulé mais que tout le monde connaissait. On ne posait jamais à quelqu'un qui avait connu la guerre des questions sur son passé.

-Dés...

-Je vais bien, lui assura son professeur avec un sourire, comme pour appuyer son propos. Alors, pourquoi tu n'aimes pas les bals ? C'est cool, les bals. Un tas de jeunes aiment ça.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Albus en haussant les épaules d'un air indécis. J'en ai eu beaucoup des bals, depuis que je suis à Poudlard. Ça m'ennuie un peu, maintenant je préférerais rester dans ma salle commune.

-Je comprends.

Albus balaya la salle comblée du regard. Il connaissait la plupart des personnes qui étaient ici – mais il se sentait à l'écart. Il retomba sur Anson, ferma les yeux avec force pour chasser son image de son esprit.

-En plus, mon ex est ici, ajouta Albus. Mon ex petit-ami.

-Dur, accorda Mr. Thomas. Ne prête pas attention à tes ex petits-amis, Albus. Ça t'empêche d'avancer, parfois.

-Ça a marché pour vous ?

-Oui, admit Mr. Thomas. C'est une drôle d'histoire. Je suis sortie avec ta mère.

Albus manqua de recracher son jus de citrouille.

-Quoi ? s'étrangla-t-il. Vraiment ?

Son professeur semblait s'amuser de sa réaction. Il but une gorgée.

-Mais je suis toujours ami avec Ginny, assura-t-il. Même si on ne se voit plus trop. L'important, c'est que notre relation ne m'a pas empêché d'avancer, et même de me marier.

Albus eut un air étonné. Il ignorait tellement de choses de son professeur que ça le surprenait toujours. Il avait été un ami proche de ses parents, pourtant.

-Je vois, dit Albus. Vous avez raison. Je... J'ai un copain, maintenant.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il racontait tout ça à son professeur l'avoir vu prendre un verre de whisky alors qu'il faisait partie du corps enseignant aidait sûrement.

-Il est ici ?

-Non, c'est un moldu, fit Albus. Ce serait sûrement mieux s'il était là.

-Je comprends, dit Mr. Thomas. Ce bal serait sûrement mieux si mon mari était là aussi.

Encore une fois, Albus eut du mal à garder un visage stoïque tant la surprise l'assaillait. Il resta muet sous l'étonnement, alors que Mr. Thomas s'éloignait vers la foule.

-On dit rien pour l'alcool, pas vrai ? s'assura-t-il avec un clin d'œil avant de disparaître.

Albus sentit un sourire ébahi se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Peut-être que la soirée n'était pas si mal, finalement. Plus loin, il voyait Freida et Phebe, toujours occupées à danser.

Et puis Scorpius émergea de la foule et se précipita vers lui, tombant presque contre lui.

-Albus, laissa-t-il échapper d'une voix un peu trop traînante.

-Oh, hé, doucement vieux, souffla Albus en riant. Tu vas bien ?

-Parfaitement bien ! assura ce dernier sur le même air.

Albus retint un nouveau rire.

-O.K., fit-il. Scorp', laisse-moi... on va prendre l'air, ça te dit ?

Il l'entraîna en dehors de la Grande Salle, dont la chaleur alourdissait l'atmosphère. Il aperçut Rose, pas loin, en pleine discussion avec Augustus et Eligah.

Le Hall, et la cour pavée sur laquelle il débouchait, semblaient vides comparés à la Grande Salle. Albus traversa la cour sous le ciel nocturne ponctué d'étoiles, et s'approcha du rebord de la fontaine, sur lequel il aida Scorpius à s'asseoir.

-Tiens, prend de l'eau, souffla Albus.

Il sortit une fiole de sa poche qu'il gorgea de l'eau de la fontaine, avant de la porter aux lèvres de Scorpius.

-Je refuse que tu prennes une cuite sans que je sois au premier rang pour voir ça, dit Albus en un souffle.

-Pas de soucis, je vais bien, assura celui-ci.

Albus le regarda d'un œil inquisiteur alors que Scorpius plongeait ses yeux dans les siens. Son regard vacillait légèrement, mais Scorpius réussissait à garder un air sérieux.

-D'accord, céda alors Albus.

Il se laissa tomber sur le rebord, à côté de lui. L'enthousiasme dans lequel s'était trouvé Scorpius s'évanouit lentement alors que le silence s'installait, qu'il buvait de nouvelles gorgées d'eau, et que l'adrénaline du bal disparaissait petit à petit.

Ils restèrent un moment à l'extérieur. Albus en oublia presque le bal qui se déroulait à une vingtaine de mètres de là – tant mieux, d'ailleurs.

-C'est une bonne danseuse, lui expliquait Scorpius. Rose, je veux dire. Elle danse mieux que moi, en tout cas.

Il était occupé à tracer dans l'air, avec sa baguette, en milliers de couleurs incandescentes, de fins filets lumineux. Albus était assis sur la pierre, pas loin de lui, et le regardait, ses mains jointes autour de ses genoux. La nuit était fraîche, ce soir.

-C'est normal, assura-t-il. Dès nos cinq ans, on a commencé à apprendre à danser – on n'a pas le droit d'être mauvais danseurs, tu comprends ? Ça ferait tache parmi le reste de notre famille et les journaux nous incendieraient... enfin, pas moi – je n'ai jamais été doué pour ça. Rose, en revanche...

-Elle est parfaite, acquiesça Scorpius, la tête baissée. Je ne la mérite pas.

-N'importe quoi, s'exclama Albus. Tu as vu comment elle te parle ? Comment elle agit avec toi ? Si elle n'était pas ma cousine, si tu ne sortais pas avec elle, et si je ne m'appelais pas Albus Potter, je lui aurais déjà jeté un sort.

-V-Vraiment ? s'étonna Scorpius, d'une voix plus triste maintenant. Non, ce ne serait pas juste. Je ne mérite pas Rose. Je ne te mérite pas non plus. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous traînez encore avec moi.

-Hé, l'interrompit subitement Albus, en un souffle. Ne dis pas ça.

Il s'était redressé et avait rejoint Scorpius près de la fontaine. Sa main à l'arrière de sa nuque, il avait plongé son regard dans le sien. Albus lisait avec appréhension l'inquiétude dans ses yeux, mais il ne le lâcha pas.

-Si on traîne encore avec toi, c'est parce que tu es une des meilleures personnes que je connaisse, lui dit-il. Parce que tu n'es pas comme la plupart des autres élèves. Tu es plus calme, plus mâture et un millier de fois plus intéressant qu'eux. Dans ce sens, tu es totalement différent de moi et c'est pour ça que tu es mon ami – mon meilleur ami.

Scorpius resta silencieux. Albus sentait son souffle court contre son visage. Sa peau était chaude face à l'air de la nuit et à cet instant précis, Albus oubliait qu'il se trouvait à Poudlard.

Il vit Scorpius se mordre les lèvres, comme s'il se retenait d'ajouter quelque chose, de faire quelque chose, et puis au final, Albus lâcha son étreinte. Il recula d'un pas. De là où ils étaient, la musique tonitruante qui l'avait assourdi plus tôt résonnait dans le lointain, et seul subsistait un bruissement léger. L'expression sur le visage de Scorpius semblait s'être apaisée. Il avait l'air d'aller bien, et à cette idée, le visage d'Albus se fendit d'un sourire, auquel il trouva une réponse. Alors, instinctivement, il tendit sa main.

-Tu veux danser ? lui proposa-t-il.

-Je t'ai dit que je ne savais pas...

-On s'en moque, Scorpius, rappela Albus, amusé. Moi non plus.

Scorpius sembla hésiter encore une seconde, avant de saisir sa main et de se redresser.

-D'accord, dit-il sous son souffle.

Il passa ses doigts entre les siens. Albus ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'ils étaient froids, et l'écharpe qu'il lui avait passé autour du cou, une écharpe de Serpentard, verte et argent, se mêlait aux aléas du vent. Un court instant, Albus oublia l'idée qu'il était aux côtés de Scorpius Malefoy, le garçon de Poufsouffle de son école, le petit-ami de sa cousine. Un traître instant, il s'imagina aux côtés de Scorpius, de son meilleur ami, et alors que son regard croisait le sien, il se dit même que Scorpius devait être la personne qui le connaissait le mieux. Il oublia tout ce qu'il savait sur toutes les autres personnes qu'il avait connu.

Albus se pressa un peu plus contre Scorpius, contre ses vêtements, chauds, eux, et huma un instant l'odeur qui émanait de lui. Il resta silencieux, alors qu'il sentait les bras de Scorpius l'enserrer comme une étreinte, se balançant légèrement au rythme de la musique qui leur parvenait faiblement.

-Tu es si grand, fit alors remarquer Albus avec un petit sourire.

-Mets-toi sur la pointe des pieds, lui conseilla Scorpius en retour. Peut-être que tu atteindras mes épaules.

-J'ai hâte de voir ça.

-Ou mets tes pieds sur les miens, reprit-il en lui rendant son sourire. Comme tu veux.

Il baissa son regard vers lui, et Albus se sentit rougir. Il s'en voulut aussitôt et détourna les yeux. C'était ridicule. Il se mordit la lèvre et tenta de reprendre un peu de contenance. Scorpius s'éloigna lentement de lui, sa main s'attardant dans la sienne. Son contact était chaud, presque rassurant, réconfortant, maintenant.

Albus sentait le sang battre à ses tempes et un poids contracter son estomac.

-J'ai un petit-ami, s'exclama-t-il alors.

L'expression de Scorpius s'évanouit. Albus s'empressa de pincer ses lèvres. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit ça. Il avait parlé avant de réfléchir. Les mots étaient sortis avant même qu'il n'ait pensé à les formuler. Plus idiot encore, il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait mis tant de temps à en parler à Scorpius.

-Qu-Quoi ? balbutia simplement Scorpius, en retirant subitement sa main. Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

-Je ne sais pas, se défendit Albus. Tu n'as pas un droit de brevet sur mes copains.

-Non, je sais, bien sûr, bafouilla Scorpius dont la confusion se lisait dans le regard. Mais moi, je...

-Je ne suis pas toi, Scorpius.

Ils se faisaient face, maintenant. Son ton avait été dur – Albus ne l'avait même pas mesuré, et il s'en voulait.

-Tu devrais retourner au bal. Rose va s'inquiéter.

-Tu plaisantes ? Tu...

- _Scorpius_.

C'était peut-être qu'une impression, mais il lui semblait que le déroutement laissait place à l'exaspération sur le visage de Scorpius.

-Pourquoi tu agis comme ça ? s'exclama alors celui-ci. On passait un bon moment. On s'amusait bien. Tu...

Il y eut un bref silence. Albus ne connaissait même pas la réponse à ces questions. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris, mais... il voulait se défendre.

-Tu compliques tout le temps tout, acheva Scorpius.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, vraiment ! s'écria-t-il.

-Si c'est ce que tu penses, tu peux aussi très bien partir, rétorqua Albus sur le même ton.

Scorpius n'hésita pas face à lui. Il se saisit de l'écharpe et l'arracha, la jeta au pied d'Albus, et lui adressa un dernier regard courroucé avant de tourner les talons et de repartir vers la Grande Salle.

Il resta seul au milieu de la cour pavée.

oOo

-Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça, souffla Albus. C'est sorti tout seul.

-Oui, consentit Lily. Ça t'arrive souvent, ce genre de choses. Ne le prends pas mal, Albus, mais tu es plutôt... impulsif, dans certaines situations.

-Comme ?

-C'est vrai qu'un jour tu as failli te battre en duel avec Carey Bramer ?

Albus resta muet. Lily marquait un point. Un point qui faisait mal. Assise sur la chaise face à lui, ses yeux bruns étaient plongés dans les siens, un air maternel qui brillait de malice dans le regard. Lily était plus jeune que lui c'était une des plus jeunes de la famille, mais elle était aussi très, _très_ mâture. Parfois, Albus en oubliait son âge.

-Il l'avait cherché, se justifia-t-il. Ne me parle pas de Carey ou je pense que je vais frapper mon poing dans un mur.

-Et tu as aussi stupéfixé un élève de septième année, une fois, ajouta Lily.

-C'était un cas isolé.

-Ou encore quand...

Albus s'arrêta et laissa tomber les bras en signe de reddition. Depuis cinq minutes, il faisait les cent pas dans le couloir. Il n'avait que ça à faire, de toute façon, en attendant que les portes du bureau s'ouvrent.

-Très bien, admit-il. Tu as gagné. Peut-être que je ne réfléchis pas toujours avant d'agir...

-Mais c'est pas spécialement péjoratif, intervint Lily en souriant comme si elle voulait lui remonter le moral. Aloysius dit toujours que l'impulsivité est la preuve que la passion domine la raison.

-Encore une de ses énigmes de Serdaigle, fit simplement Albus.

Il vit Lily réprimer un sourire amusé. Albus poussa un soupir. Il était prêt à abandonner mais abandonner Scorpius lui était une idée aussi horrible qu'essayer de coiffer un hippogriffe.

-Qu'est ce que je devrais faire, alors ?

-N'y penses pas, lui conseilla Lily. Après tout, s'il était tard, peut-être qu'il n'en tiendra même pas compte. Et puis, il faut que tu te concentres sur autre chose.

-Ah oui ? Quoi ?

-Ton entretien, Albus.

Il se raidit. Oui, elle avait raison. D'un instant à l'autre, Albus allait encore devoir affronter Mrs. Spice à propos de son orientation. Lorsque Lionel Uleaven, qui était entré il y a quinze minutes, allait sortir, ce serait son tour.

-Tu as une idée de ce que tu vas faire, après Poudlard ? lui demanda Lily, dans une tentative plus ou moins subtile de détourner la conversation.

-Non, mais j'aimerais bien le savoir, admit Albus en haussant les épaules avec indifférence. Je vais sûrement m'orienter vers les métiers moldus. Je vais devenir artisan ou quelque chose comme ça, si ça continue.

-Grand-père serait fier de toi, souffla Lily avec un petit sourire.

Albus ne chercha pas à la contredire sur ce point, elle avait raison. Il se laissa tomber sur la chaise en bois, à ses côtés. Lily avait ramené ses cheveux roux en une queue-de-cheval, comme elle le faisait d'habitude, et l'emblème de Poufsouffle brillait sur sa chemise. Ses lèvres esquissaient un sourire amical et ses yeux fouillaient gentiment les environs. C'était une des personnes les plus rassurantes qu'Albus connaissait, Lily. Il était heureux qu'elle soit sa sœur.

Les portes de bois s'ouvrirent et il vit en sortir la silhouette de Lionel Uleaven : taille moyenne, allure basique, lunettes noires sur le nez, et parfaitement banal si ce n'était qu'il avait l'insigne des préfets fièrement accroché juste à côté de l'emblème de Serpentard.

Albus n'aimait pas trop Lionel. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'il passa à côté de lui, il ne lui accorda même pas un regard. Pourtant, il savait exactement à quelle heure il s'endormait et ce qu'il prenait au petit-déjeuner, comme toutes les autres personnes qu'Albus appréciait : mais Lionel n'en faisait pas parti.

Et puis Mrs. Spice l'appela de sa voix douce, sous laquelle il percevait seulement la pointe d'exaspération et d'ennui qu'elle prenait avec lui depuis leurs dernières altercations. Albus ne lui en voulait pas : il savait aussi qu'ils allaient passer un mauvais moment. Néanmoins, il prit son sac en bandoulière et se redressa. Lily lui adressa un dernier regard d'encouragement un encouragement ni trop vif, comme pouvait l'être ceux de James, ni trop morne, comme le ton que prenait parfois Phebe lorsqu'elle était à sa place.

-Ne t'en fais pas, assura-t-elle. Tout va bien se passer.

Albus se retourna une dernière fois vers elle et les portes de bois se refermèrent.

Oui, il allait sûrement finir par se réorienter vers les métiers moldus. Artisan, technicien de surface, ou quelque chose.

* * *

 _Et voilà ! J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre et j'ai très hâte de voir ce que vous allez en penser :) Un peu de scorose, une scène scorbus exprès pour vous ( ;) ) et également toute une discussion avec Dean. J'adore Dean et j'ai particulièrement aimé écrire ce passage sur lui et tous les moments où il apparaît dans les chapitres précédents, en général. Alors, quel est votre avis ?_


	49. Chapter 49

_Voilà un 49e chapitre !_

 **Kelewan :** _Merci de ta review, je suis heureuse que Dean te plaise et que tu aies aimé la scène entre Albus et Scorpius dans le chapitre précédent :)_

* * *

Augustus et Eligah étaient si fusionnels que c'en était à vomir. Plus tôt dans la semaine, Scorpius avait aperçu Dominique Weasley passer de la blancheur habituelle de son teint à une couleur cadavérique qui lui avait fait peur alors qu'elle les apercevait ensemble au déjeuner. Ça se comprenait. Rien que là, ils étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre, parlant d'une voix enamourée, tout bas, comme des confidences qui n'auraient jamais dû être faites en public.

Scorpius était heureux pour Augustus, c'était vrai. Bien sûr qu'il était heureux pour lui – Augustus était son ami. Mais aussi, son couple avec Eligah Beckam lui rappelait amèrement les premiers mois où lui et Rose étaient encore entièrement, complètement amoureux. Mais tout avait changé au fil des mois. Les choses étaient différentes, depuis cette matinée passée chez lui pendant les vacances de décembre et un malaise s'était installé entre eux. Rose s'était lassée, lui aussi, et le simple bruit de sa respiration, la manière dont Rose faisait tourner sa plume entre ses doigts, semblaient le mettre hors de lui.

-Dis-moi que Rose et moi n'étions pas aussi horribles, marmonna-t-il à Albus, à la table du petit-déjeuner, alors qu'Augustus et Eligah semblaient avoir décidé de fêter leurs retrouvailles, après six heures de séparation, avec un nettoyage gratuit des amygdales.

-Vieux, répondit Albus en se tournant vers lui. Vous étiez pires.

Scorpius pâlit. Le pire, dans tout ça, c'était qu'il était persuadé qu'Augustus n'aimait pas Eligah. Enfin, elle était gentille, et très intelligente, c'est vrai mais son regard n'avait pas les mêmes airs que ceux qu'il prenait lorsqu'il tombait sur Dominique. Mais on était au mois de mars, et ça faisait maintenant près de deux mois qu'Augustus et Eligah sortaient ensemble, et personne n'avait l'air de s'inquiéter. Alors, Scorpius ne fit aucune remarque, lui non plus, et laissa la journée défiler.

-Hé, il faut que je te dise un truc, souffla Scorpius, en retenant Albus par le bras.

La cloche venait de sonner et les élèves évacuaient la serre du cour de botanique.

-Oui, pas de problème, assura Albus, avec une certaine appréhension alors qu'ils sortaient dans le parc. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit très juste qu'Augustus reste en couple avec Eligah, souffla-t-il alors.

Ils s'étaient réfugiés derrière la serre, dans un coin du parc où il n'y avait jamais presque personne. Sa chemise débraillée, décorée simplement par sa cravate, Albus avait retiré son pull. Scorpius tenta de ne pas y prêter attention, luttant pour garder son regard redressé et, lorsqu'il le sentait redescendre, il se sentait sur le point de rougir – et, ô comment Scorpius ne voulait pas paraître ridicule, ou stupide, ou _attiré_ , en rougissant. Enfin, oui, peut-être qu'il avait une attirance, mais en même temps, qui ne l'avait pas ? Albus était tout de même plutôt beau, et très gentil – avec lui, en tout cas (surtout avec lui, en fait). Quelque chose qu'il parvenait à oublier facilement.

-Oui, parce qu'il est toujours amoureux de Dominique, souffla Albus. Il n'est vraiment pas discret.

-Est-ce qu'on est sensés faire quelque chose à propos de ça ? lui demanda Scorpius.

-Eh bien... marmonna Albus. Ma doctrine, c'est de ne jamais me mêler des affaires des autres. La seule fois où je l'ai fait, c'était avec Anson, et ça a pas très bien fini.

-C'est vrai, souffla Scorpius. Donc, on devrait ne rien faire ?

Albus parut hésiter.

-À moins que tu aies une idée derrière la tête, je ne vois pas trop ce qu'on pourrait faire à part le laisser vivre sa vie, dit-il.

Scorpius resta silencieux. Une idée ? Il n'en avait aucune de précise. Il n'en avait aucune qui garantissait que ni Augustus, ni Eligah, ne soit blessé par cette histoire. Scorpius ne voulait pas les blesser.

-Non, tu as raison, admit-il.

Et il hésita avant de demander :

-Est-ce que tu... tu parles toujours à Anson ?

-Non, répondit Albus. Il n'a jamais été très bavard, tu sais. Peut-être que quand tout ses problèmes seront réglés... quand tout ira bien dans sa vie, alors, on pourra se revoir.

-Parce que... tu veux le revoir ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit-il. Peut-être. On verra bien. Et toi et Rose ? Je ne vous ai pas vu ensemble depuis un moment.

Scorpius voyait bien que leur discussion sur lui et Anson l'avait gêné. Il ne pouvait aussi s'empêcher de penser qu'il se souciait un peu trop de la vie amoureuse d'Albus que nécessaire. Mais, c'était aussi qu'il avait l'impression qu'Albus était son seul vrai ami. Plus encore qu'Augustus. Scorpius avait une connexion avec Albus qu'il ne partageait pas avec Augustus.

-On se voit un peu moins, ces derniers temps, avoua-t-il. On se dispute beaucoup, et je crois que je l'énerve. Ça remonte à la fois où on a... tu sais – où on a presque couché ensemble. Je veux dire, Rose et moi.

Albus le regard, hébété.

-Attends, l'interrompit-il lentement. Vous... quoi ?

-Ouais. Ça s'est pas si bien passé. Enfin, le truc c'est que...

-Et tu comptais me le dire quand ? s'enquit Albus.

Scorpius s'interrompit face à l'intonation qu'il avait dans la voix. Il lui jeta un regard interloqué.

-Je ne sais pas. J'en ai parlé à personne, Al', vraiment. De toute façon, c'est pas important, j'ai paniqué, et puis... voilà.

Albus ne semblait pas pouvoir lui répondre. Il se tenait debout, immobile, le regard fixe sur les brins d'herbe, sa respiration courte.

-Je pense qu'elle pense que je suis bisexuel, dit enfin Scorpius.

Albus ne réagit pas et, sur ce, après un moment, laissa échapper un rire – nerveux, incrédule.

-C'est stupide. Pourquoi elle penserait ça ?

-Eh bien...

Sa voix s'étrangla. Albus leva les sourcils dans l'attente de sa réponse.

-Scorpius ?

-Oui ?

-Est-ce qu'elle pense que tu es bisexuel parce que tu l'es, par hasard ?

-Non ? hasarda Scorpius.

Mais Albus ne lâchait pas son regard.

-Peut-être ? tenta alors Scorpius.

-Scorpius...

-Oui, dit-il enfin, fermement.

Il y eut un bref silence.

-Et tu comptais me le dire quand ? s'exclama Albus.

Encore une fois, Scorpius n'osa pas répondre. Il releva anxieusement les yeux vers Albus, mais un sourire illuminait son visage, trahissant son enthousiasme.

-Je ne sais pas, marmonna Scorpius. Je... Ce n'est pas très important, tu sais...

-Tu plaisantes ? C'est fantastique ! s'exclama Albus.

-Fanta... ? répéta Scorpius sans comprendre.

- _Maintenant_ , on peut enfin parler de garçons ensemble, poursuivit Albus. C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie ! Scorpius, on doit absolument regarder les films Capitaine America ensemble – je dois te montrer qui est Sebastian Stan.

Scorpius se sentit rougir. L'enthousiasme d'Albus l'embarrassait et le touchait à la fois il était contagieux, aussi. Il se surprit à sourire.

-Merci, Al', mais... trouva le courage de reprendre Scorpius. Ce n'est pas ça qui est important. Comment tu penses que Rose réagira, elle ?

Sa phrase sembla lui faire l'effet d'une claque. L'expression d'Albus se figea dans la stupeur, et puis son sourire s'évanouit et, lentement, les traits de son visage s'affaissèrent. Il le vit perdre quelques couleurs, et Scorpius savait ce que ça voulait dire.

-Oh, dit Albus d'une voix blanche. Oui. C'est... un problème.

Scorpius lisait ses pensées. Tout comme lui, Albus savait que ce qui allait surtout déranger Rose, ce n'était pas l'orientation sexuelle de Scorpius à proprement parlé – non, c'était le fait qu'elle sorte avec un garçon bisexuel. Car elle était sa copine, et que les copines n'étaient pas faites pour ça. Elles n'avaient pas été prévu pour que leur copain se rendent compte qu'ils étaient attirés par d'autres genres. En tout cas, c'était l'idée commune. Mais une autre part de lui disait que Rose pouvait aussi très bien ne sortir avec personne si c'était son idée d'un couple. Car si sa mère lui avait appris quelque chose, c'était que l'amour devait avant tout conduire au soutien et non à 'oh-mais-qu'en-dirait-les-normes-de-la-société'.

-Oui, répéta Scorpius. C'est un problème.

Il n'osait plus croiser les yeux d'Albus, mais celui-ci, une main sur son épaule, chercher son regard.

-On n'en a pas parlé, marmonna alors Scorpius.

Il attendit un moment la réponse d'Albus. Ce dernier était vif, lorsqu'il s'agissait de résoudre des problèmes il l'était encore plus lorsqu'il s'agissait de Scorpius. Mais un peu moins quand c'était à propos de sujets comme ceux-ci.

-Tu sais, si elle réagit vraiment mal... alors, elle ne mériterait même pas d'être ton amie.

-Q-Quoi ? bafouilla Scorpius. Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

Il hésita et un voyant lumineux s'alluma dans son esprit.

-Tu insinues que je dois rompre avec elle ?

-Quoi ?! s'étouffa Albus sous la surprise. Non. Enfin... est-ce que _toi_ tu veux rompre avec elle ?

-Je ne sais pas, Al'. Je te demande ton avis.

Il y eut un bref silence. Il voyait bien qu'Albus se mettait à paniquer peu à peu.

-Eh bien... je n'ai pas vraiment le droit de dire ça, car elle est ma cousine...

-Mais tu peux le penser, pas vrai ?

Scorpius resta immobile. La main d'Albus était toujours sur son bras, s'était crispée aux plis de sa chemise. Son regard était dans le sien, son visage pas si loin de lui, et un son qui ne parvenait pas à s'articuler à mi-chemin de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il n'y avait pas de bruit.

-Tu-Tu peux le penser, pas vrai ? répéta Scorpius.

Il hésita une dernière fois, se mordant la lèvre. Et puis, il parvint à mettre des mots sur ses pensées :

-Donne-moi une bonne raison de le faire et je le ferais.

Sa voix était ferme et basse. Albus l'étudiait du regard.

-Je... commença-t-il.

Mais sa voix s'éteignit. Son regard se baissa vers le sol, vers ses chaussures. Il lâcha subitement sa chemise. Et recula.

-Je ne sais pas, d'accord ? souffla Albus. Je pense juste qu'elle n'est pas toujours aussi sympa qu'elle devrait l'être avec toi. Viens, la pause est presque finie – on a un cours d'arithmancie, je te rappelle.

Il lui tourna immédiatement le dos et se profila très vite jusqu'aux portes de chêne du château. Scorpius le suivit, sans grand enthousiasme, en traînant du pied mais Albus était déjà loin, et il ne semblait pas vouloir l'attendre.

oOo

La table était encombrée de parchemins et de plumes, d'encriers et de manuels, les taches d'encre se déployaient, éparses, sur le bois mais il n'y prêtait pas attention, car cet après-midi, comme bien d'autres, c'était comme si le monde s'évanouissait autour de lui. Il n'y avait plus que les BUSEs, les examens qui approchaient. Ses pensées se mélangeaient alors que la Bibliothèque se remplissait et s'évidait. Les mots trébuchaient les uns sur les autres sur les pages, les élèves se bousculaient par la porte. « La conférence de Greenwitch en 1408 avait pour but de mettre un terme aux guerres intra-espèces... »

Il n'allait _jamais_ y arriver. Et sous ses yeux, de plus en plus d'élèves passaient, leur voix lui parvenant comme un écho déformé sous l'eau. Sa tête lui faisait mal.

« Les communautés belligérantes le territoire des goblins, mais également la Confrérie des centaures... ». Il n'en comprenait pas un traître mot, et pourtant, son esprit hasardait sur ces quelques phrases depuis quinze minutes.

Non, il n'allait _jamais_ y arriver.

-Dans le pire des cas, marmonna-t-il d'une voix blanche. C'est pas avec un Acceptable en Histoire qu'ils vont refuser que je passe en sixième année, si ?

Rose se tourna vers lui. Scorpius avait placé ses mains pâles et froides à l'arrière de sa nuque pour supporter la chaleur dont la salle semblait avoir été imprégnée – chaleur qu'il paraissait être le seul à remarquer.

-Je t'explique, répondit Rose, confiante malgré son air sinistre. Les grandes écoles – celles qui sont bien – regarde aussi les notes des BUSEs. Alors il suffit d'un seul Acceptable et tu es foutu.

Scorpius blêmit encore plus et rapporta son regard aux pages du manuel. Sa respiration se hâtait mais il ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer les phrases qui étaient écrites face à lui. Il aurait voulu que Rose lui mente – au moins pour ce détail.

-Alors, ça veut dire que... fit-il à mi-voix.

-Ça veut dire qu'on est tous dans la merde et qu'aucun de nous a d'avenir, compléta Rose d'un air entendu.

Scorpius laissa échapper un râle. Il ne parvenait pas à respirer. Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Rose, elle, ne semblait pas déconcentrée par l'annonce funeste qu'elle venait de faire. Et personne ne réagissait comme lui. Alors pourquoi s'inquiétait-il autant ?

Enfin, il avait une réponse nette à cette question, il savait que c'était à cause de l'anxiété qui l'assaillait – ça n'empêchait pas qu'il la posait quand même.

Scorpius ferma les yeux avec force et tenta d'oublier les élèves qui l'entouraient. Il se concentra. Compta lentement jusqu'à cinq. La panique était toujours là. Il rouvrit les yeux. Il devait se rappeler ce qu'on lui avait dit – ce que Mrs. Merstun n'avait eu de cesse de lui répéter.

-Mais bon, de toute façon, même si tu réussissais à avoir des Optimal partout, reprit Rose. Tu ne serais accepté nul part – tu sais, notre économie...

Le regard de Scorpius s'accrocha à une rangée de livres sur sa gauche – la chaise face à lui – le sac pas loin – l'échelle sur sa droite et enfin, les contours de son manuel, sous ses yeux. Il fit attention au bruit du vent qui passait entre les carreaux ouverts des fenêtres, au bruit de pas des élèves qui les entouraient, aux multitudes de couvertures qui s'ouvraient et se fermaient, aux murmures des discussions tout autour de lui.

-En soit, on révise pour rien, vu qu'on va tous finir serveur au Chaudron Baveur...

-Ferme-la, Rose, pour une fois.

Il poursuivit ses pensées. Scorpius prit garde à bien sentir les contours de la table sur lesquels ses doigts commençaient à se décrisper à passer ses mains sur sa cravate jaune et noire à sentir le froid de l'encre au travers le verre de son encrier.

-Quoi ? s'exclama alors Rose.

-Tais-toi, arrête de parler, répéta Scorpius en plongeant son regard dans le sien, tentant de chasser la peur qui se lisait dans ses yeux. S'il te plaît.

Les pas s'évanouirent, les discussions s'étouffèrent, le vent arrêta de souffler, les manuels de s'ouvrir. Rose resta muette de stupeur, et puis enfin, l'indignation se lut sur son visage.

-Calme-toi, Scorpius, le mit-elle en garde. Je suis ta copine, je te rappelle.

-Je suis calme, insista-t-il. Et je veux aussi que tu te taises.

-Scorpius ! insista Rose avec une certaine colère sous la voix à présent.

À ce moment-ci, il hésita. Il n'avait jamais tenu tête à Rose. Elle le savait aussi bien que lui. Généralement, même s'il n'était pas en tord dans leur dispute, c'était lui qui finissait par s'excuser. Rose en avait toujours été satisfaite. Lui, un peu moins. Il voyait bien que s'il poursuivait, elle allait s'énerver. Il le savait et il en avait peur. C'est pourquoi il reprit son souffle avant de reprendre :

-Tu sais combien de crises de panique j'ai eu à éviter cette semaine ? Tu sais combien sont dû à toi ? rétorqua-t-il.

Son ton s'était un peu durci et sa voix emballée. Ses doigts se crispèrent de nouveau sur le bord de la table. La colère brillait dans le regard de Rose.

-On en a déjà parlé, s'exclama-t-elle. _Tu_ te mets trop la pression, et je n'ai rien à voir avec _ça_. C'est ton problème, tu en es le seul responsable.

-Mais... balbutia Scorpius. Va te faire voir ! - On en a absolument pas parlé c'est toi qui me répète ça sans arrêt.

-Pas du tout, rétorqua Rose. Et parle-moi autrement, Scorpius...

-Oh, laissa-t-il échapper. Tu es vraiment invivable.

La colère laissa place à la stupeur, qu'un bref instant, sur le visage de Rose.

-Si c'est vraiment ce que tu penses, tu peux aussi partir, s'exclama-t-elle.

-Génial, souffla Scorpius en rassemblant ses affaires dans son sac. Je n'attends que ça, de toute façon. Tu sais, je pensais qu'être en couple avec toi aurait été mieux.

-Tu pensais que ç'aurait été comment ? cingla Rose. Une comédie romantique ?

-Je pensais qu'il y aurait eu plus de soutien et de gentillesse, rétorqua Scorpius, en se tournant une dernière fois vers elle. Tu sais, comme un couple est sensé être.

Malgré l'air dur dont elle avait imprégné son regard, il sentit qu'il venait de la blesser. Scorpius fut prit d'une pointe de remords qu'il se hâta de repousser. Il ne devait pas s'excuser – pas encore. Il finissait toujours par s'excuser.

-Tu as un problème avec notre couple ? demanda alors Rose.

-J'ai un problème avec toi, oui, admit Scorpius.

-Va-t'en, alors ! s'exclama-t-elle. Pars ! je-je ne veux plus te voir.

Scorpius lui adressa un dernier regard en biais et hésita. Et il tourna les talons et disparut à l'angle du rayon, au moment où il apercevait la bibliothécaire se précipiter vers leur table pour les inciter au silence. Son sac serré entre ses mains, il quitta la Bibliothèque, ignorant les regards qu'il croisait, les airs sur les visages de certains élèves, qui l'inquiétaient, parfois. Et le calme le gagna enfin.

Il se réfugia dans un couloir désert du deuxième étage, adjacent à la salle du cours de Sortilèges. S'adossant au mur de pierre, sa froideur le réveillant, il prit une profonde inspiration. Ses mains tremblaient. Son corps tremblait. Et, au fond de lui, la panique s'était encore une fois réveillée. Il venait encore de se disputer avec Rose, et Scorpius en n'était même pas un minimum affecté. Et pourtant, il avait vu l'air dans son regard. Il savait qu'elle ne voulait pas rompre avec lui, et, tout au fond de lui, Scorpius ne le voulait pas non plus.

Mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence leur couple n'était pas, fondamentalement, _bien_. Il avait débattu à ce sujet dans son esprit chaque nuit pendant des mois. Autour de lui, Albus, Augustus, Mrs. Merstun, … tous répétaient que Rose avait une emprise toxique sur lui.

Scorpius devait se rendre compte que ce n'était sûrement pas le cas. Il ne voulait pas y croire, mais il le devait. Autrement, il ne se sentirait jamais bien.

oOo

La journée était pluvieuse et le soleil perçait les nuages, au-dessus d'eux. Les rues de Salford étaient bondées et l'air empli de l'odeur de la ville – une odeur que Scorpius ne cessait de remarquer, puisqu'il vivait vers la campagne.

-Les journaux ont commencé à parler du divorce de mes parents, lui apprit Albus. Il était temps – ils ont plusieurs mois de retard.

-Tu le vis comment ?

-Ça va, assura Albus. Je suis habitué à la presse, maintenant.

Il marchait en équilibre sur un petit muret de pierre, et Scorpius voyait des piétons lui jeter quelques regards méprisants. Albus n'avait pas l'air de s'intéresser tant que ça au fait qu'il dérangeait la plupart des passants.

-Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre, que ta mère et mon père passent plus de temps ensemble ? lui demanda alors Scorpius. Enfin, je sais qu'ils ne sont qu'au mieux amis, mais ça fait bizarre. Je trouve ça un peu dérangeant c'est un peu comme si deux parties de ma vie se mélangeaient et qu'elles ne l'auraient pas dû.

Albus parut réfléchir un instant, en continuant de marcher en équilibre.

-Je vois ce que tu veux dire, dit-il alors. Même si ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose qu'ils se parlent. Je veux dire, ils ont été à Poudlard ensemble.

-Mais ils n'étaient pas amis à Poudlard.

-Non, c'est vrai, admit Albus. C'est bizarre, comment les choses évoluent. Regarde, il y a trois mois, ils ne se disaient même pas bonjour dans la rue.

-Oui, fit Scorpius. Et aujourd'hui, ils trouvent un après-midi libre pendant les vacances pour se faire un bowling.

Albus ne répondit pas tout de suite, comme s'il choisissait ses mots avec précaution.

-Ton père n'y serait pas allé si je ne lui avais pas dit que je pouvais t'emmener jusqu'à Salford en sécurité, souffla-t-il.

Scorpius ne répondit pas. Oui, c'était vrai. Albus avait assuré, promis et juré qu'il l'emmènerait chez Mrs. Merstun et qu'il empêcherait quiconque de l'agresser et de le kidnapper sur le trajet. Ils en avaient discuté, ou plutôt débattu, juste devant Scorpius, et celui-ci avait eu la désagréable impression qu'ils ne lui faisaient pas confiance pour qu'il se débrouille lui-même – bien qu'Albus avait passé dix minutes, après ça, a le rassurer sur ce point. Albus avait même proposé de transplaner jusqu'à Salford lui-même pour plus de sécurité (James avait tenté de lui apprendre à transplaner au début des vacances) mais à la panique qui s'était instantanément lue sur le visage de son père, ils avaient renoncé à cette option.

Finalement, ils avaient transplané. La mère d'Albus les avait emmené par transplanage jusqu'à une ruelle de Salford et puis était repartie aussi simple que ça.

-C'est vrai, fit Scorpius. Même si je pense que c'est un peu trop exagéré de sa part.

Il hésita, avant d'ajouter :

-Merci de venir avec moi, Al'.

-C'est normal, dit-il tout bas, en quittant le muret et revenant à ses côtés. Même si ça aurait dû être Rose à ma place.

-Rose ? répéta Scorpius avec un rire qui sonnait creux. Jamais elle ne mettrait les pieds à Salford pour moi.

-Je sais, fit Albus. N'empêche qu'elle devrait être là.

Ils entrèrent dans le cabinet.

-Tu regrettes d'être venu ? demanda Scorpius.

-Pas du tout, assura-t-il.

Il resta près de la porte alors que déjà, le nom de Scorpius était appelé. Il se dirigea vers la porte.

-Tu ne bouges pas, d'accord ? demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

-Je ne vais nul part, Scorpius, répondit Albus.

Il tenta un dernier sourire, auquel Scorpius répondit du mieux qu'il pouvait. Et puis il franchit la porte, et Albus disparut derrière le battant de bois.

* * *

 _Et voilà ! Encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis :)_


	50. Chapter 50

_Merci beaucoup à_ **Qismat Lothi Louveaune** _pour sa review sur le chapitre précédent :)_

* * *

- _Qu'est ce que_ tu fais ?

Lily se pencha par-dessus son épaule.

-Je dessine, répondit Albus, non sans hésitation.

-Oh, merci, souffla sa sœur. Mais pourquoi tu dessines une plante ?

Albus baissa les bras et se retourna vers elle.

-C'est mon cours de botanique, expliqua-t-il. Attends, regarde (il fouilla dans son sac et en ressortit un autre bout de parchemin où dansait des traits fins de couleur rouge, noire, verte). Ça, c'est mon cours d'histoire. Chapitre 4 la chute de Grindelwald.

-C'est une carte mentale, fit remarquer Lily. C'est... plutôt intelligent.

-Merci, dit-il avec un certain orgueil. Comme je ne peux pas faire de fiches, comme Phebe ou Scorpius font, je fais des dessins. Bon, il faut que Scorpius m'aide à déchiffrer mon cours – mais c'est assez facile de relire le cours de botanique, car, tu sais, ce ne sont que des plantes.

Lily hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. Ses cheveux roux attachés en une queue-de-cheval pendaient vers le sol, perchée sur le rocher dans le parc où elle avait pris place, ses doigts entre les pages du livre qu'elle avait fermé pour lui parler.

-C'est parce que tu es dyslexique ?

-Pour quoi d'autre ?

Lily se redressa sur son rocher. Pour la première fois du mois d'avril, il faisait beau, et le soleil s'était levé dès les premières heures sur le parc. Il faisait beau mais encore trop frais pour que trop d'élèves s'y aventurent, et c'était en partie pour ça qu'Albus y avait trouvé refuge cet après-midi.

-Tu sais, l'autre jour, j'ai traîné Louis à la bibliothèque.

-Vraiment ? s'étonna Albus. Tu devrais le dire à Victoire et Dominique – elles seraient épatées.

Lily sourit. En même temps, elle extrayait de son sac de lourds livres reliés, vieux et sûrement jamais empruntés. Leur épaisseur attira l'attention d'Albus. Il abaissa sa plume, son parchemin et ses cahiers et se retourna pleinement vers sa sœur.

-Je me suis dit que ça pouvait peut-être t'intéresser, fit-elle, avec une certaine nervosité dans la voix qu'elle essayait de dissimuler.

Albus se saisit des livres et les regarda. Ils avaient des noms très diverses, avec des titres variant de _Les conditions moldues qui échappent à nous, sorciers_ , à _Le problème moldu de la dyslexie_. Ses doigts se figèrent sur les couvertures. Il se mordit l'intérieur des lèvres.

-Je... Merci, Lily, balbutia-t-il, et, lui rendant les livres. Mais ça ira.

-Vraiment ? répondit sa sœur. Bon, je sais que les titres sont horribles, mais...

-Merci quand même, l'interrompit Albus.

Il se détourna d'elle et trempa sa plume dans son encrier sans rien ajouter mais malgré son silence, il sentait encore le regard de sa sœur posé sur sa nuque.

-Tu sais, ce n'est pas si _difficile_ de vivre avec, reprit-il enfin avec lenteur, en réponse aux questions qu'elle n'osait pas poser. Quelques professeurs essaient de faciliter leurs cours par moi. Il y a Mr. Londubat, et... il y a aussi Mr. Thomas. Et puis Scorpius prend toujours le temps de revoir nos cours ensemble. Je veux dire, oui, tout va bien, je n'ai pas vraiment à me plaindre.

Il y eut un moment de silence, jusqu'à ce que Lily s'exclame enfin :

-Tu ne devrais pas avoir l'impression d'être moins bien que les autres, Albus.

-Quoi ? Mais ce n'est absolument pas ce que...

-Si, l'interrompit sa sœur. Déjà, tu remercies les deux professeurs qui font ce que n'importe qui devrait avoir l'obligation de faire, et ensuite Scorpius pour agir comme un ami devrait le faire.

-Je ne remercie pas...

-Ne pense pas que j'ai oublié ta réaction quand Mrs. Thornfield t'a appris que tu étais dyslexique, lâcha Lily.

Albus tomba dans le silence. Ses oreilles sifflaient. Encore aujourd'hui, les mots qu'elle lui avait dit résonnaient dans son cerveau, comme s'ils s'y étaient implantés et qu'ils ne voulaient pas partir. Souvent, il se disait qu'il garderait toujours le souvenir de cette journée de novembre, qu'il mûrirait et croupirait au fond de lui.

Il avait sûrement fini par se convaincre que Lily était trop jeune pour s'en souvenir. De toute évidence, ce n'était pas le cas.

Albus se saisit de sa plume pour la dixième fois en dix minutes. Sa main tremblait et ses doigts se desserraient.

-… la dyslexie : ça veut dire que ton cerveau a du mal à lire les mots.

Assis contre le rocher, le visage impassible et le teint pâle, Albus resta stoïque et immobile, dans la même posture qu'il avait gardé pendant près d'un quart d'heure des années auparavant dans le bureau de sa maîtresse de CE2.

-Est-ce que ça veut dire que je suis différent, alors ?

Sa propre voix résonnait elle aussi encore à ses oreilles, avec une inflexion différente, pourtant. Ses doigts tremblaient autour de sa plume et ses yeux la fixaient sans la voir. Il mit sa tête entre ses mains et prit une profonde inspiration. Pas qu'il avait besoin de se calmer. Pas que se rappeler cette journée lui donnait envie de crier ou de frapper un mur. Il était toujours calme quand son cerveau se mettait à jouer avec lui et ressortait ses vieux souvenirs. Non c'était une inspiration qui devait l'aider à trouver du courage. Car ce jour avait marqué le moment où il était passé de 'normal' à 'différent', et ça n'avait fait qu'empirer depuis. Du moins, c'est ce que ses pensées lui répétaient.

-Où est Scorpius ? demanda doucement Lily, dans un désir évident de dissiper le silence qui s'était installé. Je ne l'ai pas vu, aujourd'hui.

-Oui, fit Albus avec davantage de lenteur. Il est avec Rose.

-Ils sont encore ensemble ? s'étonna sa sœur.

Il se retourna vers elle. Il aurait aimé pouvoir mieux cacher l'air amusé qui se dessinait malgré lui sur son visage et dissiper l'abattement dans lequel il s'était précédemment plongé.

-Pour le moment, répondit-il. Ils prennent leur distance. Et ça vaut mieux comme ça. Scorpius a l'air plus souriant depuis quelques jours.

Lily hocha gravement la tête.

-Roxanne m'en a parlé aussi, admit-elle. Elle dit que Rose n'a jamais été aussi abattu.

-Ça ne va pas durer longtemps, affirma-t-il.

Et il ponctua sa phrase d'un haussement d'épaules qui signifiait clairement que, même si ce n'était pas le cas, il s'en moquait. Rose aurait dû le voir venir, et Albus se souciait plus de ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir depuis plusieurs mois maintenant.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? lui demanda Lily avec un air curieux.

-Eh bien, je ne pense pas que Rose devrait rester avec Scorpius, ni qu'elle le mérite, répondit Albus en retournant à son cours de botanique.

-Oh, je vois, fit sa sœur. Et tu penses que qui mériterait Scorpius ?

Cette fois-ci, Albus ne répondit pas. À vrai dire, la question lui semblait étrange. Qui mériterait Scorpius ? Il n'en avait clairement pas la moindre idée. Albus ne pouvait pas imaginer quelqu'un d'assez bien pour son meilleur ami. Parfois, il se demandait s'il méritait même d'être son ami.

-Bonne question, marmonna-t-il, comme à lui-même, avant d'ajouter, avec plus de volume et de confiance. Tu es venue ici pour me parler de ma vie, ou... ?

Lily eut un bref rire.

-Non, confia-t-elle. En fait, je me demandais si tu avais lu _Sorcière Hebdo_.

-J'ai arrêté de lire _Sorcière Hebdo_ depuis qu'ils ont commencé à sortir des interviews sur des sorcières se demandant quelle marque de sous-vêtement portait James, dit à son tour Albus.

Lily lui accorda un sourire. En même temps, elle fouillait de nouveau dans son sac et en ressortit, quelques instants plus tard, l'hebdomadaire à la couverture rouge. Elle tourna les pages et lui colla un article sous le nez. Albus eut un mouvement de recul avant de se saisir du magazine.

- _Qui est le nouveau membre du clan Potter, Aloysius Benbow ?_ lut-il, avant de lever les yeux vers sa sœur.

Et, comme elle ne l'interrompait pas, il se permit de poursuivre :

- _Notre jolie Lily Potter –_ j'avais oublié qu'ils avaient tendance à mettre tout le temps en avant votre physique, vous, les filles – _semble avoir trouver l'élu de son cœur : et il s'agit d'un élève de Serdaigle ! Membres des maisons au blason vert, jaune et rouge, retournez faire la queue._

Et, comme il en avait déjà marre, il s'arrêta. Il lui tendit de nouveau le magazine, avec pour seul commentaire :

-Tiens, Lily, tu as eu le droit à ton article. Cool.

-Non ! s'exclama-t-elle. Pas 'cool'. C'est horrible.

-Ils n'allaient pas t'accorder de l'intimité, tout de même, souffla Albus avec un air sarcastique.

-Ils n'ont pas fait d'article sur toi et Anson quand vous sortiez ensemble, dit Lily.

Albus tressaillit rien qu'à cette idée.

-Encore heureux, s'écria-t-il. Mais c'est parce que nous étions discrets. 'Discret', c'est mon deuxième prénom, tu sais.

-Et tu vois quelqu'un, en ce moment ?

-Oui, admit-il au bout d'un long moment. Mais c'est un moldu. Ça ne compte pas.

Et encore. Il ne savait pas s'il devait considérer Edmund comme son 'petit-ami'. Ils ne se l'étaient jamais vraiment dits comme ça. Et comme ils ne pouvaient se voir que pendant les vacances scolaires, et qu'Albus ne pouvait rien dire de sa vie à Poudlard, leurs discussions restaient le plus souvent très superficielles.

Il aurait aimé que les choses soient un peu différentes, certes, et elles le seraient s'il n'était pas un moldu mais d'un autre côté, cette situation facilitait leur relation – contrairement à Anson, il n'avait pas besoin de s'investir énormément.

-Un moldu ! s'exclama Lily d'un air incrédule, comme si Albus venait de lui apprendre qu'il avait commis un péché capital. Tu es vraiment aussi discret que tu le prétends.

Et elle le bombarda de questions :

-C'est qui ? Comment il s'appelle ? Est-ce que c'est un de nos voisins. Oh, ce serait tellement embarrassant si c'était le cas.

-Lily, s'il te plaît, c'est toi qui m'embarrasses, répondit Albus en retenant difficilement un sourire.

Sa sœur redevint silencieuse et, alors qu'il retournait à ses fiches, il eut l'espoir qu'elle laisserait mourir la conversation là. Mais après un instant, elle reprit :

-Et tu l'aimes vraiment ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Albus. Oui, il est sympa. Mais pas énormément non plus.

-Je vois, fit Lily. C'est pas si sérieux, alors.

Il secoua la tête.

-Non.

-Je trouve ça triste, lui avoua Lily.

-C'est surtout pour passer le temps, confia Albus. Et puis, qu'est ce que tu me suggérerais de faire ?

-Je ne sais pas, dit sa sœur. Mais c'était un peu le même cas quand je sortais avec Lysander, et ça ne s'est pas si bien terminé pour nous deux.

Albus hocha sinistrement la tête.

-Je vois, marmonna-t-il.

Et il allait se détourner de nouveau, mais une question traînait dans sa tête. Il se retourna vers sa sœur et scruta plus attentivement encore son visage.

-Pourquoi ma vie t'intéresse à ce point ?

Elle rougit et évita son regard.

-C'est que, j'ai un pari, tu sais.

Albus tiqua.

-Un pari ? cingla-t-il.

Mais sa sœur ne renchérit pas.

-Lily, si tu as un pari sur moi, je veux savoir c'est quoi, insista Albus.

-Hors de question, fit-elle. Ça changerait tout, autrement.

Et, comme elle ne voulait pas en dire plus, Albus se retourna et se replongea dans ses études. Quelques instants plus tard, il l'entendit refermer son sac.

-On se voit au dîner, lança-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Un sourire malicieux s'esquissa sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle remontait la pente du parc. Parfois, Albus se demandait pourquoi elle n'avait pas atterris à Serpentard.

oOo

Albus avait connu la Bibliothèque plus paisible éparpillés sur les tables, les plumes, les fioles d'encre et les rouleaux de parchemin s'entassaient autour de lui. À l'extérieur, il voyait les rayons du soleil tomber sur le parc pour la première fois du mois d'avril, et sentit une pointe d'amertume s'enfoncer dans son cœur. Et puis il retourna à ses révisions.

Les tables de bois étaient parcourues de murmures et de paroles vives, basses et rapides – comme le sifflement du vent. Pour dire vrai, il n'imaginait pas ce que ça devait être qu'être bibliothécaire lors des périodes de révision.

À côté de lui se trouvait Scorpius. Il se trouvait si proche de lui que leur bras se rencontraient sur la table et que leur peau se touchaient entre les morceaux de parchemins et les manuels ouverts. Sa peau était douce et chaude et un sourire s'esquissait sur les lèvres d'Albus. Il y avait eu de clairement plus mauvaises séances de révision.

-2 mai 1947 la chute de Grindelwald est précipitée par l'arrivée au pouvoir du nouveau Ministre de la Magie, Garland Resch, murmurait la voix de Scorpius.

Albus chassa les pensées qui le distrayaient d'un hochement de tête. Il plongea la plume dans l'encre et se mit à écrire, indifférent à la discussion que les gens autour d'eux menaient. Il était concentré sur la voix de Scorpius, et c'était la chose la plus apaisante qu'il ait jamais fait.

-Tu es vraiment doué, commenta alors celui-ci, en jetant un œil par-dessus l'épaule d'Albus, vers ses parchemins.

Albus plaqua d'un geste sec sa main sur ses carnets, sortant de sa transe.

-Quoi ? balbutia-t-il. N-Non, pas tant que ça.

Mais Scorpius lui adressait un sourire radieux, ses yeux plongés dans les siens, auquel Albus eut du mal à résister.

Il sourit à son tour, et ce n'est que lorsqu'Augustus s'éclaircit la gorge qu'ils se tournèrent vers lui, Phebe et Freida. Ceux-ci les regardaient sans ciller. Ils avaient arrêté de parler.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit Albus en fronçant les sourcils sous l'incompréhension.

-Rien, répondit Phebe d'une voix aiguë, comme lorsqu'elle mentait. Rien du tout.

Elle fit mine de retourner à ses propres révisions, non sans échanger un regard avec Augustus, rien qu'un bref instant, mais un regard complice et sans animosité, comme s'ils faisaient tous les deux référence à quelque chose dont eux seuls avaient le secret. Lorsqu'Augustus croisa son regard, il lui sembla qu'il lui adressait un clin d'œil. Le froncement de sourcils d'Albus s'accentua. Scorpius avait l'air dérouté, puis secoua la tête comme s'il voulait chasser les pensées de son esprit, se passa la main dans les cheveux, et se pencha de nouveau sur le cours d'histoire.

-Bien, alors... marmonna-t-il en fouillant parmi les parchemins pour retrouver le fil de sa phrase. Grindelwald, hum... oui. Septembre 1947...

Albus aurait pu faire ça toute la journée. Il essaya de se concentrer de nouveau sur le cours d'histoire, mais c'était peine perdue – il balaya les environs du regard. Derrière la rangée de livres, face à lui, il pouvait voir un petit groupe d'élèves de sixième année, souriant et riant. Pas loin, à la table d'en face, il reconnut des élèves de Gryffondor – Rose et quelques uns de ses amis qu'il ne connaissait que de vue, accompagnés d'autres élèves. Il se retourna vers Scorpius et s'attarda sur son visage, l'inflexion de son regard. Il ne semblait à peine à tressaillir lorsque la voix de Rose perçait les murmures des discussions tout autour.

Pas loin à leur table, Augustus, les mains jointes à l'arrière de son crâne, les sourcils froncés sous la concentration, les yeux vissés sur ses cours. Ses lèvres remuaient faiblement et Albus ne se souvenait pas l'avoir jamais vu aussi concentré sur ses révisions. Et puis, pas loin de lui, Phebe et Freida, qui marmonnaient avec vivacité. Un sourire s'esquissa sur les lèvres d'Albus. Il avait trouvé une raison de ne pas travailler.

-Il te regarde, entendit-il Freida murmurer à Phebe, avec un regard en biais par-dessus son épaule et une lueur amusée dans le regard.

-Quoi ? s'étonna Phebe en devenant rouge. N'importe quoi – arrête de...

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? intervint alors Albus.

Elles se tournèrent vers lui en un même mouvement. Elles le dévisageaient Freida avec une surprise qui laissa très vite place à un sourire et Phebe qui, du haut de l'embarras auquel elle semblait être emprunte, parvenait difficilement à exprimer quoique ce soit d'autre que le désir de disparaître.

-Phebe est amoureuse, lui apprit Freida en un soupir théâtral qui se mua en un éclat de rire.

-Quoi ? s'exclama celle-ci pour la seconde fois en lui donnant un coup de poing léger dans l'épaule. Absolument pas, je... moi ? Non.

À présent, Scorpius également s'était désintéressé de la guerre américaine et se mordait la lèvre pour retenir un sourire.

-Par Merlin, Phebe, lança Albus. Si tu voyais comme tu rougis.

-Albus, fit-elle. Ma batte – tu la veux entre les yeux ou entre les jambes ?

Elle mit du temps à trouver ses mots et les sortit en balbutiant, ce qui gâcha un peu son effet mais Albus préféra prendre l'avertissement au sérieux.

-C'est qui ? s'empressa de demander Scorpius.

-Per...

-Thomas Braxley, souffla encore Freida en couvrant sa main de sa bouche pour cacher le mouvement de ses lèvres à Phebe, comme si elle allait en devenir plus discrète.

-Freida ! la réprimanda Phebe. Tu ne peux pas... Tu es vraiment horrible, tu le sais, ça ?

Albus les regarda se disputer. Il se demanda un instant s'il devait intervenir – mais sachant que Phebe était batteuse et qu'il avait déjà vu Freida métamorphoser une cuillère en un rat, une fois, il se dit qu'il valait mieux ne rien tenter.

-Thomas Braxley, hein ? dit Scorpius, comme s'il savait exactement de quoi il en retournait. Ça peut se comprendre.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? lui demanda Albus.

-Rien, s'étrangla-t-il, comme si la question le prenait de court.

Albus se retourna encore une fois vers les filles. Il trouva le courage de les interrompre :

-Quelqu'un peut me dire qui est Thomas Braxley ?

Elles s'arrêtèrent aussitôt et s'éloignèrent l'une de l'autre. Freida réajusta sa cravate jaune rayée de noir :

-Un élève de notre maison, un sixième année – et il est juste derrière nous.

Albus regarda par-delà les rangées de livres, vers le groupe d'élève, et se mit à chercher parmi eux – c'était difficile il maintenait que tous les élèves de Poufsouffle se ressemblaient à un certain point.

-Au milieu, Al', lui souffla Scorpius, tout bas.

Il le vit. Rien de spécial. Un garçon plus grand que lui. Brun, taches de rousseur sur chaque parcelle de sa peau, plus souriant et certainement plus entouré qu'il ne le serait jamais.

-Il est irlandais, sait jouer aux échecs, et _tout le monde_ l'aime, fit Freida. Surtout Phebe.

Celle-ci rougit encore une fois. Albus jeta un nouveau regard au garçon.

-Il n'a rien de spécial, avança-t-il, avant de balbutier, à l'adresse de Scorpius. P-Pas vrai ?

-Aucune idée, répondit ce dernier en levant les bras comme pour évoquer le charisme naturel que Thomas Braxley possédait. Mais il est vraiment gentil.

-Vraiment gentil, répéta Freida avec un accent un brin moqueur.

-Arrête ça, s'exclama de nouveau Phebe en souriant.

Et elles auraient repris leur discussion mouvementée si la voix d'Augustus n'avait pas émergé parmi les leurs :

-Est-ce que vous pouvez vous taire ? intervint-il subitement. J'essaie de me concentrer.

Le silence tomba sur la table. Augustus avait levé les yeux de son cours et dégagé ses mains de ses oreilles pour leur lancer un regard saillant.

-Certains veulent réussir leurs BUSEs, ici, poursuivit-il encore dans le mutisme où ils étaient tombés.

Ce fut le signal de rappel pour Albus. Sans s'attarder à la dureté du ton qu'Augustus venait d'employer, il toucha le bras de Scorpius comme pour lui rappeler leur cours d'histoire, et ils replongèrent dans les parchemins.

-Le mois de décembre 47... marmonnait Scorpius. Non, c'est pas ça...

-Septembre 47, Scorpius, lui souffla Albus en réponse, pas plus fort qu'une brise de vent.

-Merci, répondit-il.

Albus acquiesça en guise de remerciement. Le calme revint très vite, bercé par la voix de Phebe, calme et basse.

-Je me demande comment tu vas, Augustus, avoua-t-elle.

Toute trace de panique avait disparu de sa voix. La vitesse à laquelle elle pouvait reprendre ses esprits quand la discussion portait sur un de ses proches l'étonnait toujours.

-Je veux juste de bonnes notes, comme tout le monde, répondit Augustus. Il n'y a pas de mal à ça...

-C'est vraiment pour ça que tu le fais ? souffla Phebe en retour. Dis-le moi simplement. Tu le peux, tu sais.

Albus ne prêtait presque pas intérêt à leur conversation, comme si ce n'était qu'un bruit d'arrière-plan. Il jeta un bref regard par-dessus son parchemin. Augustus avait été jusque là plongé dans le silence. De l'encre bleue parsemait encore son visage, et ses sourcils étaient froncés sous la concentration alors qu'il n'avait cessé de tourner les pages de son manuel. Et s'il avait été tourné vers ses parchemins quelques secondes auparavant, il était maintenant distrait par Phebe, qui cherchait son regard des yeux, assise à côté de lui.

-Tu fais ça pour le concours, assura-t-elle alors, mais plus comme une évidence qu'une supposition.

-Absolument pas ! rétorqua Augustus, l'exaspération perçant dans sa voix. Je veux juste réussir mes BUSEs.

-Vraiment ? Car je suis sûre que tu ne réviserais pas autant si ce n'était pas pour le concours.

-Par Merlin, Phebe, s'exclama Augustus d'un ton dur. Bien sûr que si. Ce sont les BUSEs, tout de même !

Elle soutint son regard comme si elle cherchait la vérité dans ses yeux. Enfin, elle eut un soupir qui aurait été dédaigneux s'il n'avait pas été le sien et qui indiquait clairement qu'elle n'était pas dupe.

-Scorpius m'a dit que tu ne dormais presque plus la nuit, dit-elle alors.

-Scorpius ! s'exclama alors Augustus en se tournant vers lui.

Albus vit son ami enfoncer sa tête avec un peu plus de véhémence sous les parchemins.

-Tu sais, je ne suis pas psychomage mais je pense que tu mériterais une pause, confia Phebe.

-Tu l'as dit toi-même : tu n'es pas psychomage.

-Mais je suis toujours ton amie.

-Et tu as aussi quinze ans et, en somme, tu ne connais ni mes pensées ni comment je fonctionne.

Albus vit Phebe reprendre son souffle, ses poings serrés sur la table. Il voyait une veine battre le long de la tempe d'Augustus. Leur voix se hâtaient, leurs mots se faisaient plus bas et plus rapide, et la conversation plus compliquée à suivre.

-Tu penses que je ne te connais pas ? s'enquit Phebe.

-Même pas un petit peu.

-Par Merlin, Augustus ! siffla-t-elle. C'est quoi, ton but ? Avoir tes BUSEs ? Avoir l'air intéressant ? Réussir le concours ? Impressionner Dominique ?

À peine le prénom de Dominique eut été prononcé qu'un bruit sourd éclata en écho. La table trembla. Le poing d'Augustus venait de s'asséner contre le bois. Albus sursauta et se redressa. Baissant une nouvelle fois sa plume, il devina au mouvement du bras de Scorpius, à côté de lui, qu'il levait également son regard vers eux.

-Très bien, s'écria Augustus en se redressant. Je m'en vais. Amusez-vous bien pendant mon absence. On se verra aux rattrapages.

Il jeta ses affaires dans son sac et le sac sur son épaule. Il se retourna une dernière fois vers eux.

-Merci énormément, Phebe, cracha-t-il en prononçant distinctement chaque syllabe.

Et, sans prêter attention aux autres, il tourna les talons et disparut dans les rayons. Phebe resta un instant à fixer anxieusement le coin où il avait disparu, et puis se résigna à son tour :

-On devrait partir aussi. C'est l'heure du déjeuner.

Elle avait parlé d'une voix atone et, avec des gestes mornes, se redressa à son tour. Scorpius la suivit sans essayer de contester ses décisions, mais Albus voyait l'air inquiet qu'il lui accordait. Enfin, il l'imita. Albus se redressa et rangea ses affaires.

-C'est n'importe quoi, dit-il à Freida alors qu'il se laissait distancer par Phebe et Scorpius, eux-mêmes discutant tout bas.

-Le comportement d'Augustus ? Oui, répondit-elle. Mais le concours en lui-même l'est aussi.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

Freida se mordit la lèvre d'un air pensif.

-Howell Fidget, Elvira Holmes, April Fork, … énuméra Freida. Ils sont tous préfets. Mais si un d'eux gagnent, c'est tout le système qui va être atteint. On va devoir sélectionner de nouveau préfets, et... oh, Seigneur, ça va être pénible.

Albus ralentit. Il pensa à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Il pensa à tout ce que le concours impliquait. Howell était préfet mais Phebe ne cessait de répéter qu'il ne remplissait pas ses devoirs. Il savait aussi que Scorpius était le meilleur élève de Poufsouffle et qu'il avait été déçu en apprenant qu'il n'était pas préfet. Si Howell partait, l'an prochain, Albus devait s'assurer que Scorpius le remplace. Il ne savait pas le rôle que jouait Mr. Londubat – ou Mr. Thomas – dans le choix des préfets, mais si Albus pouvait glisser un mot en faveur de son meilleur ami, il le ferait.

Et puis Carey Bramer participait au concours, lui aussi. Et ça voulait dire que s'il gagnait, il n'aurait pas à le croiser tous les jours dans les couloirs.

Alors qu'ils atteignaient les portes de la Bibliothèque, ils furent dépassé par le groupe de Thomas Braxley. Albus s'arrêta un instant pour le regarder encore une fois. Il le vit adresser un salut à Phebe.

-Allez, l'encouragea Freida. Tu ne le trouves pas attirant ? Je veux dire, c'est le cas de tout le monde.

-Dans ce cas, je suis le seul voyant.

-Ou le seul aveugle.

Albus sourit.

-Et _toi_ , insista-t-il. Tu ne le trouves pas attirant ?

Freida se retourna vers lui et lui adressa un sourire.

-En couple, glissa-t-elle simplement, comme si c'était l'unique raison.

-Oh, oui, fit Albus. Avec cette mystérieuse personne dont tu ne veux rien me dire ?

Elle se contenta d'un hochement de tête avant de presser le pas.

-Allez, Freida, l'appela-t-il.

Mais elle ne se retourna pas et se hâta à l'angle du couloir. Elle disparut.

* * *

 _Voilà! N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis sur ce chapitre!_


	51. Chapter 51

_Voici le chapitre 51, après une longue pause. Cette histoire va bientôt prendre une nouvelle tournure. :)_

* * *

Scorpius glissa un regard par-dessus son épaule. Le couloir commençait à s'éclaircir. Les élèves le quittaient. Ils se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle, vers leurs dortoirs. Le soleil était bas mais brillait encore – il était près de dix-neuf heures mais l'été s'annonçait. Alors, comme il était seul à présent, Scorpius tourna la poignée et poussa la porte. Ce n'était pas son genre d'enfreindre le règlement, mais ce soir, il avait décidé de faire confiance à son instinct.

Il referma la porte derrière lui et laissa son sac glisser de son épaule et heurter le sol. Scorpius balaya les alentours du regard. Comme il l'imaginait, c'était une salle étroite, au plafond haut, constituée de plusieurs estrades de bois. Sur les murs, au sol, dans les coins, empilés, entassés, jetés en désordre, se trouvaient des objets magiques, des tenues de sorcier, des artefacts dont il avait entendu parler en cours – des miroirs à double-face, des répliques de vieux retourneur de temps, sûrement faux – ou qu'il ne connaissait que par ce qu'on en disait – des glaces à l'ennemi, des tabatières probablement armées de dents. Enfin, son regard se fixa sur une malle longiligne, qui disparaissait presque sous des capes noires, brûlées et déchirées, et des tenues de bal au moins vieilles de l'époque de son père.

Cet endroit, c'était la réserve d'objets magiques du château dont se servait les professeurs de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Mais ça, Scorpius s'en fichait pas mal pour le moment. Il traversa la salle à pas hésitants mais fébriles, et se laissa tomber à genoux face à la malle. Ses mains parcoururent le cuir de la malle, ses doigts s'agitèrent autour des lanières qui retenaient le couvercle, et s'arrêtèrent enfin lorsqu'ils reconnurent le métal froid de la serrure. Scorpius s'immobilisa. Il prit son souffle, le regard rivé sur la malle, et s'apprêta à tirer le loquet.

Un frisson parcourut son échine et il se figea.

-Non, Scorpius, dit-il à voix haute en se tapant le front de sa main. Pas comme ça, espèce d'idiot.

Il se releva, les jambes tremblantes, et recula de plusieurs pas, veillant à ne pas quitter la malle des yeux. Finalement, il heurta le mur de la salle, et il s'arrêta. Il se redressa et sortit sa baguette. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, tenta de se redonner consistance.

Scorpius était inquiet, mais il devait savoir. Il pointa sa baguette vers la serrure de la malle.

-Alohomora, dit-il d'une voix faible.

Il ne se passa rien d'abord, puis un cliquetis brisa le silence et résonna dans la salle. Le loquet bascula et retomba contre une des lanières de cuir. La malle s'ouvrit en grand.

Une forme noire, comme de la brume, sembla jaillir des fonds de l'objet. Elle flotta quelques instants en l'air, et puis se comprima sur elle-même et disparut. Scorpius fronçait les sourcils, le poing fermé sur sa baguette. Un carré de parchemin, petit, comme une coupure de journal, apparut alors face à lui et descendit en flottant jusqu'à atteindre le sol.

La peur céda place à l'incompréhension dans son esprit. Sans lâcher sa baguette, Scorpius s'approcha prudemment du bout de parchemin. Il s'accroupit et s'en empara. C'était bien un article de journal, accompagné d'un titre, de quelques paragraphes et d'une photo. Le tout ne faisait même pas la taille de sa main. Scorpius se mit à le lire.

Ses doigts se raidirent. Sa baguette tomba et roula sur le sol. Son regard se faisait fixe alors que ses yeux sautaient d'une ligne à l'autre. Ses jambes le lâchèrent et il heurta le sol à son tour.

La porte s'ouvrit et il bondit. Scorpius fit volte-face, fermant son poing sur le parchemin – mais celui-ci avait déjà disparu. Son professeur se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Je savais bien que certains iraient y jeter un coup d'œil, dit Mr. Sapping, professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Je n'aurais pas dû vous en parler, et encore moins vous dire ce qui était ici.

Il pointa sa baguette vers la malle, qui se referma d'elle-même. Scorpius se redressa avec difficulté, encore secoué.

-Mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait vous, Mr. Malefoy, parmi tous mes élèves, qui adopterait un comportement aussi stupide.

Scorpius prit une profonde inspiration. Il fit quelques pas vers la porte.

-D-Désolé, monsieur, dit-il. Vous allez me mettre une retenue ?

Mr. Sapping sembla réfléchir à la question. C'était un homme grand, qui tirait vers la quarantaine. Il ne le quitta pas du regard, si bien que Scorpius osa à peine s'approcher de lui pour se saisir de son sac, resté près de la porte.

-Non, Scorpius, dit-il alors. Mais un épouvantard est une créature dangereuse à affronter. Même avec un professeur. C'est pour ça que nous l'étudions en _sixième_ année. C'est pour ça que j'ai préféré vous l'introduire, de façon _théorique_ , cette année. Il a eu le temps de t'apparaître ?

Scorpius hésita. Le regard de son professeur lui paraissait insoutenable. Il n'avait pas voulu lui désobéir ou lui décevoir, mais il avait eu besoin d'entrer dans cette salle. Il lutta pour ne pas baisser les yeux, et il secoua la tête en signe de négation.

-Non, mentit-il d'une voix basse.

Mr. Sapping leva un sourcil dubitatif.

-Vraiment ? insista-t-il, sur un ton moins accusateur. Si vous avez besoin d'en parler...

-Merci, monsieur, répéta Scorpius. Mais je n'ai rien vu. Bonne journée.

Il passa la bandoulière de son sac sur son épaule et passa devant son professeur. Il pressa le pas et sortit dans le couloir. Il était complètement vide, maintenant, et ses pas résonnaient contre les murs de pierre. Scorpius se hâta de passer à l'angle du couloir et sortit dans le hall. Ce n'est que là, enfin qu'il était certain d'être à l'abri du regard de son professeur, qu'il s'arrêta, s'adossa au mur de pierre, et reprit son souffle. Il ferma les yeux un instant. Les lignes du journal étaient encore gravées dans son esprit, comme si elles avaient été tatouées sur ses paupières. Il baissa les yeux. Ses mains tremblaient encore, son poing était toujours refermé sur le néant. La coupure de journal s'était volatilisée à la seconde où son professeur était arrivé. Scorpius ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il ne le regrettait pas. Il sentait encore son contact, froid, contre ses doigts, et il voyait encore la photo qui l'illustrait bougeait sous ses yeux. Si...

-Hé, vieux, tout va bien ?

Scorpius tressaillit. La main qu'Albus posait sur son épaule sembla lui affliger une décharge électrique. Il releva brusquement la tête. Son regard balaya les alentours et tenta de l'ancrer de nouveau dans la réalité.

-Oui, assura-t-il.

Albus fronça les sourcils, mais Scorpius ne lui laissa pas le temps de poser de questions. Il avait quelque chose à faire. Il se remit en route.

-Tu es sûr ? insista Albus.

Il le suivit alors que Scorpius dévalait la flanquée de marches qui descendait vers les sous-terrains, face à lui, se mêlant aux groupes d'élèves qui sortaient, en flots, de la Grande Salle.

-Scorpius, appela Albus d'une voix étouffée par les élèves de première année qui s'étaient interposés entre eux. Hé, attends. Qu'est-ce...

Soudain, il se tut. Son regard alla du couloir d'où Scorpius avait émergé à Scorpius lui-mê lueur s'alluma dans son regard – c'était la curiosité ou l'inquiétude.

-Merlin, jura-t-il. Tu y as été ? _Sans moi ?_

Albus l'avait rattrapé, maintenant, et il s'engouffrait à sa suite dans les couloirs menant à la salle commune de Poufsouffle, sans se soucier de paraître déplacé.

-Oui, j'y ai été, soupira Scorpius.

-Et alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

-Qu'est ce que c'était ?

Scorpius lui décocha un regard sévère. Il accéléra.

-Je ne veux pas en parler, dit-il, sa main serrant fermement la lanière de son sac.

-Oh, laissa simplement échapper Albus. Je vois. Et qu'est-ce que tu fais, là ?

-Je dois vérifier quelque chose.

-Cool, lança assez sarcastiquement Albus.

Scorpius s'immobilisa. Il avait atteint les cuisines et se tenait debout devant les tonneaux qui couvraient l'entrée de la salle commune. Il dégaina sa baguette et tapota sur les couvercles. Celui du milieu bascula et il s'y engouffra.

Il s'autorisa à s'arrêter qu'une fois dans le dortoir. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée et Augustus la referma avec précaution. Il était vide. Scorpius s'immobilisa enfin et, maintenant qu'il ne bougeait plus, il sentait les pensées affluer à le rendre fou. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol, près du poêle, et marmonna une incantation. Le bois s'embrasa. En même temps, il se décida enfin à parler :

-C'était quelque chose complètement stupide. Très petit, j'aurais pu le glisser dans ma poche.

-C'était quoi ? Un cafard ?

Scorpius le fusilla de nouveau du regard.

-Non, à ton avis ? Tu as de la poudre de cheminette ? _Où_ est-ce que je peux avoir de la poudre de cheminette ?

Albus marmonna un sortilège d'attraction.

-Tiens, dit-il en lui lançant le pot qui s'était envolé depuis la table de chevet d'Howell Fidget. Alors, c'était quoi ?

-Trois fois rien, vraiment, assura Scorpius en se saisissant du pot de poudre au vol.

-Si c'était vraiment trois fois rien, tu ne réagirais pas comme ça, raisonna Albus.

Scorpius eut un ricanement qui sonna creux. Il ouvrit le pot.

-Comme quoi ?

-Tu t'agites.

-Et alors ? Je ne m'agite pas quand je panique. Quand je panique, j'arrête de bouger. Là, je bouge. C'est bien.

-Scorpius, dit Albus d'une voix soudainement plus douce et plus inquiète. Tu _es_ en train de paniquer.

Scorpius plongea sa main dans le bol et se saisit d'une poignée de poudre grise. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Albus. Celui-ci se tenait debout, à quelques mètres de lui, et le regardait en fronçant les sourcils. Il avait presque l'air d'avoir peur.

-Je te dis que je ne panique pas, insista Scorpius d'une voix plus forte tout en jetant la poudre dans le poêle.

-Tu as le teint livide et tu trembles, constata Albus. On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme.

Cette phrase suffit à retourner l'estomac de Scorpius. Il se figea et baissa les yeux. Ses mains tremblaient si forts qu'il avait presque du mal à les voir clairement. Scorpius ferma les yeux avec force et agrippa ses genoux. Il releva la tête. Les flammes étaient devenues vertes.

-Pour communiquer, j'ai juste besoin de mettre ma tête dans l'âtre ? demanda Scorpius.

Albus hocha faiblement la tête, comme s'il hésitait de lui répondre. Scorpius se pencha vers le poêle.

La sensation était étrange. Scorpius avait déjà eu recours à des réseaux de cheminette, mais pour se déplacer. Pas pour communiquer. Soudainement, le salon de sa maison apparut sous ses yeux. Il attendit. Rien. Il se sentit pris de nausées.

-J'ai rien, lança-t-il alors à Albus. Il n'y a personne.

-A qui tu veux parler, déjà ? Hé, Scorpius ?

Il ne l'écoutait plus. Scorpius attendit encore. Rien. Cette fois, il sentit la panique pénétrait bel et bien en lui. Il n'entendait que sa respiration, lourde, forte, à ses oreilles. Il ne sentait à peine la chaleur des flammes. Une migraine le menaçait.

-Hé, Scorpius, répéta encore une fois Albus, mais plus bas cette fois.

Il avait posé sa main sur son épaule et il le tira hors du poêle. Ce n'est que quand il eut quitté les flammes, et qu'il était retombé, assis, sur le tapis du dortoir, que Scorpius réalisa que ses yeux étaient embués. Il avait dû pleurer. _Endurcis-toi, Scorpius_ , se réprimanda-t-il. Il sécha rapidement ses larmes.

-T'en fais pas, le rassura Albus. Le réseau de cheminette, c'est vraiment instable. Qui est-ce que tu cherches à joindre ?

-Mon père, répondit Scorpius, et sa voix se brisa.

Albus avait éteins le feu, et maintenant, il le regardait avec surprise.

-Ton... répéta-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu as vu, Scorp' ? C'était quoi, ton épouvantard ?

Scorpius déglutit avec difficulté. Il était adossé contre son lit, maintenant.

-Juste un article de journal.

- _Juste_ ça ?

Scorpius hésita. Son épouvantard était une information assez privée qu'il ne s'imaginait pas partager avec n'importe qui. Mais Albus n'était pas n'importe qui. C'était son ami.

-C'était la rubrique nécrologique, précisa Scorpius en un souffle.

-Oh, dit simplement Albus. Et ton père... oh.

Il n'ajouta rien, semblant rassembler ses pensées. Les yeux de Scorpius s'étaient perdus dans le vague. Il sentait son cœur battre à ses oreilles, sa respiration qui obstruait étrangement ses poumons.

-Ne t'en fais pas, dit Albus avec assurance. Je suis sûr qu'il va bien.

-Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'y avait personne chez moi ?

Albus jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

-Il est vingt heures, dit-il. On est mardi. Il doit travailler, non ?

Cette pensée allégea un peu son esprit, mais la peur le saisissait encore.

-Vraiment, vieux, insista Albus. Il y a un millier de raisons pour lesquelles il ne répondrait pas – je suis persuadé qu'il va bien.

-Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ?

-Car c'est l'épouvantard qui t'a effrayé. C'est ce qu'ils font.

-Je pensais aussi que ma mère ne répondait pas pour une bonne raison – mais au final, elle était morte.

Albus se mordit la lèvre en silence, l'air d'hésiter sur ses prochaines paroles.

-Je sais, lui dit-il. Mais s'il ne te répond pas, c'est sûrement car il travaille, ou qu'il est chez des membres de ta famille.

-Je vais lui écrire une lettre, annonça alors Scorpius.

-Bonne idée, approuva Albus d'un air déterminé. Je vais t'aider.

Scorpius se serait peut-être inquiété en temps normal – Albus était dyslexique et passait beaucoup de temps à se fatiguer les yeux en essayant de s'habituer à lire, ces derniers temps. Mais cette fois, il ne releva même pas. Il était juste content qu'il soit là.

Scorpius tira un morceau de parchemin et se mit à écrire en silence. Ça l'occupa un moment. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler et ses pensées se firent plus claires. Lorsqu'il arrêta d'écrire, il plia la lettre en deux, et resta silencieux. Finalement, il laissa échapper un rire dénué de joie.

-C'est drôle, commenta-t-il. J'avais même pas envisagé que ça pouvait être mon épouvantard.

-Tu pensais que c'était quoi ? demanda prudemment Albus, assis sur le lit d'Augustus, face à lui.

Scorpius haussa les épaules avec indifférence.

-Je ne sais pas, marmonna-t-il. Une dispute avec Rose, un manticore, un serpent géant quelque chose comme ça.

-Ouais, marmonna Albus, l'air songeur. Je pense que le mien serait un truc comme ça, aussi – moins la dispute avec Rose.

-Tu penses que c'est quoi, ton épouvantard ? Tu en as bien une idée précise, non ? lui demanda Scorpius en l'examinant gravement du regard.

Albus parut disparaître dans ses pensées.

-Quelque chose d'horrible. Du genre... une suite à Suicide Squad qui serait encore plus nul que le premier volet.

Malgré la tension qu'il avait sur ses épaules, Scorpius se permit de rire. Ses nerfs le lâchèrent. L'angoisse retomba subitement, un moment, une seconde. Et puis, après une minute, il reprit son sérieux. Albus avait esquissé un sourire. Même s'il avait voulu plaisanter, Scorpius savait qu'il mentait. Il devait avoir une idée de son épouvantard – mais si elle était précise, il ne voulait pas la lui faire partager. Le silence retomba.

-Je pensais que tu m'aurais attendu pour l'ouvrir, confia enfin Albus.

-Ça aurait sûrement été plus malin comme ça, oui, affirma Scorpius avec amertume.

Sur ces mots, Albus se redressa.

-Je devrais y aller, avant de me prendre une retenue pour manque de respect au couvre-feu, dit-il.

Il fit quelques pas vers la porte, mais Scorpius le rattrapa et l'arrêta en le prenant par le bras.

-Attends, souffla-t-il.

Il lui tendit sa lettre, toujours pliée. Albus la regarda un instant.

-Tu peux... Tu peux l'envoyer pour moi ? Je n'ai pas de hibou, et... je ne fais pas confiance aux hiboux de la volière, lui dit Scorpius.

-Pas de problème, assura Albus sur un air grave.

-Je te fais confiance. Tu-Tu ne la perds pas, d'accord ?

Il tenait toujours la lettre fermement entre ses doigts et Albus lutta un instant pour tenter de s'en emparer. Et puis il hocha la tête en signe d'approbation, et Scorpius la laissa partir. Albus se détourna.

-Et fais attention à toi, Al', le mit-il en garde d'une voix encore faible. Cette lettre est pour mon père, mais elle s'adresse pour toi aussi.

Albus posa sa main sur la sienne et pressa sa paume à l'aide de ses doigts. Il lui accorda un sourire.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas.

Il quitta le dortoir.

oOo

Freida marchait à ses côtés, les yeux plongés dans ses fiches.

-Eh-waz ? demanda-t-elle simplement.

-C'est pour les moyens de transport, non ? hésita Scorpius.

Freida hocha la tête d'un air encourageant. Après, pourquoi les sorciers avaient besoin d'une rune pour les moyens de transport, c'était une autre question.

-Isa ?

-La glace.

-Dagaz ?

-Oh, je n'aime pas celle-là, se lamenta Scorpius en se tapant le front. Les offrandes ?

Freida secoua la tête.

-Non, dit-elle. Mais ne t'en veux pas. On a tous du mal à retenir les runes, au début – certains ont encore du mal. Ça viendra avec le temps.

-Tu en es sûre ?

-Mais oui, s'exclama-t-elle sur un ton entraînant. Tu les travailles que depuis deux semaines, laisse-toi le temps.

Ils venaient de franchir les portes de la Bibliothèque et Freida avait posé son sac sur la table de bois.

-Merci de m'aider, souffla Scorpius.

-Pas de problème, assura-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

-Et donc, ça veut dire quoi, Dagaz ?

-C'est la métamorphose.

Celle-là pouvait être utile. Scorpius tenta de la retenir dans un coin de sa tête.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait, concrètement ? l'interrogea-t-il. On la prononce et ça change ce qu'on veut en quoi on veut ?

-En gros, résuma Freida.

-Nos cours de métamorphose sont vraiment inutiles, alors, raisonna Scorpius.

-Tout nos cours sont inutiles, corrigea Freida.

Ils s'étaient assis autour de la table.

-On va fonder notre propre école de sorciers, proposa Scorpius. On annule tous les cours de métamorphose et de potions et on les remplace par des cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques – il y a des licornes, apparemment c'est cool.

-Et des dictées tous les matins, comme dans les écoles moldues, pour retenir les noms des runes, renchérit Freida. Oh, et pas de BUSEs.

-Et ce ne sera ouvert que de huit heures à quinze heures, compléta Scorpius. On appellera ça 'Ehwaz, école pour jeunes sorciers et sorcières trop bien pour Poudlard'.

Freida leva un sourcil interrogateur.

-Ehwaz ? demanda-t-elle.

-Il faut bien que cette rune serve à quelque chose, se justifia Scorpius.

Ils commencèrent à rire alors qu'ils sortaient leurs affaires.

-Allez, professeur, souffla Freida. Sors une plume et de l'encre – il faut que je te parle des déclinaisons.

Scorpius lui obéit, mais ce n'est que quand il redressa la tête qu'il retrouva pleinement son calme. Son regard tomba sur celui de Rose, qui s'était approchée sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, et son expression se rembrunit aussitôt. Ses yeux étaient rouges et elle semblait avoir pleurer.

-Hé, Freida, appela-t-il d'une voix pleine d'appréhension. Je te retrouve dans deux minutes, d'accord ? Juste...

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase. Il s'était redressé et, à présent, il suivait Rose en dehors de la Bibliothèque.

-Tu vas bien ? s'enquit-il. Qu'est-ce qui...

-Oui, l'interrompit Rose. J'ai juste passé une mauvaise nuit.

-Tu es sûre ? Tu as l'air d'avoir passé plus qu'une mauvaise nuit.

-Oui, je vais bien, se pressa-t-elle de dire. Tu sais, Scorpius, je ne sais pas comment formuler ça. Je pense qu'on devrait arrêter de sortir ensemble.

Scorpius resta abasourdi quelques secondes. Tout d'abord, il se sentit indigné. Et puis il ressentit du soulagement. Il avait secrètement cherché des excuses pour rompre avec elle pendant des semaines.

-Oh, dit-il. Je vois. Oui. Si tu... Si tu veux, Rose.

Elle parut s'apprêter à dire quelque chose, mais soudainement la surprise se marqua sur son visage. Elle fronça les sourcils, l'air en colère.

-Tu n'en es même pas triste ? s'exclama-t-elle.

-Euh... si, lança Scorpius. Si. Je suis triste.

-C'est ce que je craignais, marmonna Rose, la lèvre tremblante, comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu. Tu ne te souciais même pas de moi, pas vrai ? Pendant tout ce temps... depuis quand ?

-C'est faux, lui assura Scorpius. Bien sûr que si, je me souciais de toi – je me _soucie_ de toi.

Mais elle le regardait toujours d'un air dubitatif, et même méfiant. Il posa sa main sur son bras et elle tressaillit.

-Rose, reprit Scorpius sur un air plus grave. Tu as été ma petite-amie pendant plus de deux ans. L'idée qu'on ne soit plus ensemble me fait mal. Crois-moi. Mais au cours de ces deux années, j'ai appris à me fier à ton instinct. Et si ton instinct te dit de rompre avec moi... alors je lui fais confiance. Car je te fais confiance, à toi.

Rose resta silencieuse, mais après quelques instants, un faible sourire, triste, sembla s'esquisser sur ses lèvres sous son expression fatiguée. Lentement, comme si elle hésitait sur ses gestes, elle le prit dans ses bras. Le sommet de ses cheveux lui arrivaient à peine aux yeux.

Scorpius resta immobile, trop surpris pour bouger, puis lui rendit son étreinte. Il huma l'odeur de ses cheveux, posa sa main sur son dos, et ferma les yeux un instant. Au fil des semaines, il s'était détaché de Rose, mais il ne réalisait que maintenant qu'elle était encore amoureuse de lui. C'était une idée qui aurait dû être évidente mais qui le surprit.

Il rouvrit les yeux, rompit l'étreinte et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Scorpius plongea ses yeux dans les siens un court instant, et puis se détourna.

-On se voit au cours de botanique, lança-t-il en guise de salut.

Il semblait l'avoir entendu partir, et il retournait vers la Bibliothèque, à présent quand il sentit sa main s'emparer de son poignet, Scorpius sursauta presque. Il se retourna vers elle. Rose cherchait son regard des yeux.

-On a quand même passé de bons moments, non ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Scorpius tomba dans ses pensées une brève seconde, et un sourire se dessina instinctivement sur son visage.

-Tu te rappelles quand on avait été à l'animalerie de Pré-au-Lard ? demanda-t-il.

-Et l'hiver que j'ai passé chez toi il y a deux ans ? renchérit Rose.

-Et celui qu'on a passé cette année, ajouta Scorpius.

-Et quand tu m'as demandé d'être ta cavalière, au bal de la Saint-Valentin, en troisième année.

-Et le bal de cette année.

-Tu es un bon danseur, dit Rose.

-C'est faux, mais merci, répondit Scorpius. Toi aussi.

Ils échangèrent un maigre sourire. Rose s'éloigna et s'apprêta à remonter vers les étages. Elle lui adressa un dernier regard.

-Si tu as besoin d'une cavalière, pour un bal..., commença-t-elle. Je serai là.

-Merci, Rosie, dit Scorpius.

Mais, alors qu'il la regardait s'éloigner, Scorpius savait qu'il n'avait plus d'espoir pour leur relation.

oOo

La tension était palpable. Phebe sautillait un peu partout, mais avec une batte sous le bras, elle faisait plus peur qu'autre chose. Elle avait à peine mangé et Albus tentait de lui faire avaler du jus de citrouille en dernière minute.

-Tu ne peux pas jouer ce match le ventre vide, se justifia-t-il.

-Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça, Albus, dit-elle d'une voix acerbe. C'est notre dernier match – et notre seule chance de finir deuxième, si c'est pour ne pas être premier.

Augustus jeta un coup d'œil au cadran de sa montre.

-Le match commence dans une heure, dit-il. Tu ferais bien d'y aller, Phebe.

Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête. Pour le moment, Albus avait réussi à la maintenir assise sur le banc, mais elle était déjà en tenue et semblait prête à bondir si quelqu'un lui lançait un cognard au travers de la Grande Salle.

-Ne t'en fais pas, lui dit Freida avec un sourire. Tout va bien se passer.

-Si quelqu'un peut le faire, c'est toi, assura Scorpius en posant une main sur son épaule.

-Ouais, renchérit Augustus. Et c'est pas ton premier match. Tu connais la musique.

Même Eligah, assise à côté d'Augustus et une main dans la sienne, se joignit aux encouragements :

-Je t'ai déjà vu jouer, lui dit-elle. Tu assures, sur le terrain.

Phebe esquissa un maigre sourire sous leurs remarques.

-Merci, dit-elle d'une voix toute basse.

Albus se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Hé, te fais pas de soucis. Tu vas frapper les cognards comme personne, promit-il.

Après avoir fini sa phrase, il se redressa, et aida Phebe à faire de même. Les autres les imitèrent et se mirent en route vers le stade. Certains élèves, la plupart du temps des joueurs, commençaient à faire de même autour d'eux. Scorpius comprit petit à petit que toute l'école assisterait au match. Il s'arrêta.

-Tout va bien ? lui lança Augustus.

-Ouais, répondit-il. J'ai juste... oublié quelque chose dans le dortoir. Je vous rejoins plus tard.

-Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

-Je ne vais pas me perdre, Augustus, rétorqua Scorpius en souriant.

Il n'insista pas et suivit Eligah dans le parc en compagnie des autres.

Ç'aurait été un mensonge de dire que Scorpius ne pensait plus à son épouvantard. Pour dire vrai, même s'il avait reçu, la veille, une lettre de son père et qu'il était rassuré sur ce point, la peur avait laissé place à la colère dans son esprit. Donc, cette créature avait lu ses pensées et avait décidé de jouer avec ses peurs ? Des peurs dont il n'était lui-même pas conscient ? Elle l'avait tourné en dérision et lui avait fait voir des choses qui n'existaient même pas – tout ça pour quoi ? Pour le plaisir de le faire se sentir démuni ? Pour qu'il se recroqueville et baisse les bras ?

Scorpius ne voulait pas baisser les bras. Pas cette fois. Plus jamais. Son esprit avait déjà fait face à de nombreuses épreuves, et ce n'était pas celle-ci qui allait le vaincre.

Il se mit en route vers la réserve d'objets magiques. La porte était fermée. Il prononça une incantation et le verrou cliqueta. Elle n'était pas protégée d'enchantements – pourquoi le serait-elle ? On laissait bien des enfants vagabonder dans une forêt infestée de monstres, dans ce château. Scorpius entra.

La malle était encore là, fermée. Il veilla à bien refermer la porte. Il se doutait que Mr. Sapping serait indulgent, cette fois. Scorpius rassembla ses forces, garda son regard rivé sur la malle. Il l'ouvrit de sa baguette.

Il y eut un moment de flottement, puis un article apparut, flotta un instant en l'air, retomba vers le sol avec la douceur d'une plume. Scorpius sentait l'emprise moite de sa main sur sa baguette. Il se força à avancer, d'un pas tremblant.

Et il fit l'erreur de regarder. La même erreur que la semaine d'avant. Son regard sembla comme attiré par le papier.

L'article n'était pas à propos de son père.

-Albus, dit-il, et sa voix se brisa.

Il tituba et se laissa tomber sur le parquet. La photo qui lui était donnée de voir lui était insupportable. Scorpius écrasa l'article du poing alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux et qu'un nœud se formait dans sa gorge.

 _Ce n'est pas vrai_ , se força-t-il à penser. _C'est une illusion_.

Pourtant, ça pouvait l'être. Chaque seconde que Scorpius passait, seul dans cette pièce, laissant les autres seuls, pouvait aussi signer leur mort. Il fut soudainement saisi par l'envie de partir de la salle en courant et de rejoindre le stade de Quidditch, mais ses jambes ne pouvaient plus le porter. Sa baguette était toujours dans sa main, par contre.

Par Merlin, quelle était la formule, déjà ?

-Ridikkulus, dit-il d'une voix qui tenait plus du couinement.

Rien ne se produit.

-R-Ridikkulus, répéta-t-il avec plus de force.

Il y eut un éclair qui fusa vers le parchemin mais rien ne se produisit. Le papier était toujours là et semblait même grandir et se détailler à chaque seconde. De plus en plus de détails.

Scorpius recula et se saisit de son sac. Il se redressa d'un bond et courut vers la porte. Il la referma derrière lui et courut dans le couloir. Qu'est-ce qui se passait si on laissait un épouvantard seul dans une pièce ? Est-ce qu'il retournait de lui-même dans sa malle ? Scorpius l'espérait.

Il s'arrêta et reprit son souffle. Il n'avait pas réussi. Il ne lui avait pas fait face. Mais Scorpius se promit qu'un jour, le plus tôt possible, il y arriverait. Il se promit qu'il ferait plier cet épouvantard, par la force de son esprit s'il le devait.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir été patient ! Je ne savais plus trop où j'en étais avec cette histoire haha. N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis!_


	52. Chapter 52

_Hey, désolée de l'attente, je jongle avec plusieurs choses en ce moment, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre, merci à ceux/celles qui continuent de laisser des commentaires, je suis touchée_

* * *

La plume au-dessus du rouleau de parchemin, Albus hésitait.

-J'ai peur de me tromper, avoua-t-il à haute voix.

-C'est pas un QCM, Albus, le rassura Freida, à côté de lui. Coche les matières qui te seront nécessaires après tes ASPICs...

-Et si je ne sais pas ce que je veux faire après les ASPICs ?

Freida s'arrêta et réfléchit.

-En effet, avoua-t-elle. C'est un problème.

Albus soupira et laissa son front heurter la table.

-Coche les matières où tu es le plus doué, raisonna Freida. Normalement, tout ira bien.

-Normalement, répéta Albus, comme à lui-même.

Il réfléchit. Il était doué en quelles matières ? Une seule : l'arithmancie. Et la métamorphose, en une certaine mesure.

-Il faut en choisir combien ? demanda-t-il.

-Minimum quatre, répondit Freida. L'idéal, c'est autour de six.

Albus réfléchit. Il compléta sa grille.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as pris ? demanda Freida en jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule.

-Métamorphose, arithmancie, défense contre les forces du mal, sortilèges et botanique, énuméra-t-il en lui montrant son parchemin.

Freida hocha la tête d'un air approbateur.

-C'est pas mal, dit-elle. Ce sont de bonnes matières.

-Et toi ?

Elle lui montra sa grille.

Histoire de la Magie X

Défense contre les Forces du Mal X

Sortilèges X

Potions X

Métamorphose X

Botanique X

Etude des Runes X

Soins aux créatures magiques X

-Il y en a sept, en tout, dit-elle.

-C'est pas mal, ce sont de bonnes matières, dit Albus en une assez bonne imitation de l'intonation de sa voix.

Freida lui donna un coup sur l'épaule avec son parchemin.

-C'est pas parce qu'il y en a plus que c'est mieux, assura-t-elle.

-Un peu, non ?

-Non ! Albus, il vaut mieux que tu aies moins de cours mais que tu les réussisses plutôt que tu en aies beaucoup et que tu les rates tous.

-Et si... je prenais peu de cours _et_ que je les ratais ?

Freida poussa un soupir en enterrant son visage dans sa main.

-Tu es irrécupérable, marmonna-t-elle.

-C'est ce que ma directrice de maison me dit aussi.

Ils parlaient sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais Albus ressentait tout de même une pointe d'inquiétude concernant ses BUSEs. Il se secoua la tête et tenta de changer de sujet avant qu'il ne commence à trop analyser ses notes.

-Pourquoi tu as pris toutes ses matières, d'ailleurs ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Pour être briseuse de sorts à Gringotts, répondit Freida.

-Cool, souffla Albus en un soupir admiratif.

Il allait retourner à ses manuels lorsque Freida lui donna un coup de coude dans le bras. Il suivit son regard.

-Phebe vient d'entrer, dit-elle.

Albus força un sourire. L'équipe de Poufsouffle avait perdu son dernier match et avait fini troisième de la Coupe. Il ne voulait pas que ses inquiétudes apparaissent sur son visage et mettent Phebe de mauvaise humeur. Phebe passa les portes de la Grande Salle et se dirigea vers leur table.

-Hé, Phebe, lança-t-il en guise de salut. Bien dormi ?

Freida se frappa le front avec sa main, comme si elle trouvait qu'Albus manquait de tact – ce qui était faux, car il avait bien veillé à ne pas parler de Quidditch ou de balai.

-Fantastique, répondit celle-ci en un grognement.

-Tu as choisi tes matières pour l'année prochaine ? lui demanda Freida.

Phebe acquiesça en silence et sortit un bout de parchemin identique au leur de son sac.

-Peu importe, marmonna-t-elle. De toutes façons, la saison de Quidditch vient de se finir, c'est comme si l'année aussi. Je ne vois pas quel est le but de rester à Poudlard. Je serais bien mieux chez moi, à Cardiff, ou au moins je pourrais pleurer seule dans ma chambre et me dire à quel point je ne me suis jamais portée...

-Thomas Braxley vient d'entrer dans la Grande Salle, annonça alors Freida.

Albus suivit son regard. Il avait fini par reconnaître Thomas Braxley. Un garçon de Poufsouffle, grand et d'une année de plus qu'eux, aux cheveux bruns et toujours souriant. Un Poufsouffle, quoi.

-... aussi formidablement bien, acheva Phebe d'une voix plus forte.

Elle étrangla un son qui devait sûrement être un salut alors que Thomas passait à côté d'eux. Il s'arrêta un instant, fronça les sourcils en cherchant l'origine du bruit, et lorsque son regard tomba sur Phebe, un grand sourire s'esquissa sur son visage.

-Hé, Phebe Cropper, lança-t-il. Tu étais fantastique, au match, la semaine dernière.

Phebe souffla et fit mine de chasser quelque chose de la main, d'un geste qui se voulait sûrement indifférent.

-Oh, _ça_? dit-elle d'une voix suraiguë. C'était trois fois rien.

-Dommage que les poursuiveurs d'en face étaient si rapides, poursuivit-il. On aurait sûrement gagné.

-T-Tu le penses vraiment ? demanda Phebe, trop bas cette fois.

Il acquiesça, avant de suivre ses amis en direction d'un autre bout de la table.

-Courage pour les BUSEs, dit-il une dernière fois.

-Merci, toi aussi, lança Phebe.

Mais dès qu'elle eut fini sa phrase, elle se tut et se retourna vers Freida et Albus. Son visage passa au rouge. Thomas était déjà loin. Phebe se prit la tête entre les mains.

-'Toi aussi', répéta-t-elle à elle-même. Phebe, espèce d'idiote. Il est en sixième année. On n'a pas de BUSEs en sixième année...

-C'était mignon, intervint alors Freida.

-Mignon ? répéta Phebe en relevant les yeux vers elle. _Mignon_? En quoi c'était...

-Ton faible pour lui est adorable, renchérit Albus.

Phebe le fusilla du regard. Elle rougissait encore.

-Mon 'faible' ? siffla-t-elle. Je n'ai pas de... Tu insinues que... oh, Albus, ce n'est pas du tout ça – ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Mon 'faible' ? Je n'ai de faible pour personne. Je... Je vous déteste tous les deux. Si vous continuez de répandre ces... ces rumeurs, je vous promet que je vais vous...

Elle se mit à balbutier et abandonna. Elle se saisit d'un bol de céréales et planta furieusement une cuillère à l'intérieur. Elle se mit à manger en silence. Albus se retenait de rire, et il sentait que Freida, à côté de lui, était dans la même situation.

-Bonjour tout le monde. Quelle belle journée.

Albus releva les yeux et fronça les sourcils alors qu'Augustus prenait place face à lui. Maintenant, deux détails chez lui inquiétaient Albus : déjà, il était seul. Ensuite, il était de bonne humeur.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? lui répondit Augustus en souriant.

-Où est Eligah, déjà ?

La situation lui paraissait d'autant plus étrange qu'Albus s'était habitué à la voir avec eux à chaque repas.

-Avec ses amies de Serdaigle, dit Augustus. Pourquoi ?

-Eh bien... d'habitude, elle est avec toi, remarqua Albus.

Augustus haussa les épaules avec indifférence.

-On s'est dit qu'elle passerait un peu plus de temps avec ses amies, cette semaine – et moi avec les miens. Il n'y a pas de mal à ça.

Freida lui accorda un regard suspicieux.

-Cette séparation n'a pas l'air de t'attrister, dit-elle.

-C'est parce que j'aime mes amis, répondit Augustus. Estimez-vous heureux, vous tous.

Le regard d'Albus passa d'Augustus, toujours souriant, à Eligah, quelques tables plus loin. Elle était entourée d'un groupe de fille de Serdaigle – parmi elle, Albus n'en reconnaissait qu'une seule : April Fork, une fille grande aux cheveux roux, qui était souvent avec Anson. À vrai dire, il se demandait même s'ils ne sortaient pas ensemble. Enfin. Eligah riait et souriait elle aussi. Il n'était que sept heures trente mais son uniforme, colorié aux marqueurs, et ses mains, tachés de peinture, donnait l'impression qu'elle s'était levée bien plus tôt. Et puis le regard d'Albus se reporta un peu plus bas vers la table de Poufsouffle. Dominique, sa cousine, était assise en compagnie d'Elwood Tow, Howell Fidget et d'une autre fille de leur maison. Ses cheveux, teints en blanc, étaient ternes et ses yeux bleus mornes. Elle portait des dizaines d'épais bracelets à chaque bras mais elle, contrairement aux autres, ne souriait pas.

Albus ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne voulait pas qu'Augustus et Eligah restent ensemble mais il voulait certainement qu'Augustus traite Dominique avec plus de considération.

-Oui, grommela Phebe. On est tous très heureux.

Augustus lui adressa un regard en biais.

-Tu vas bien ? Tu es rouge, fit-il remarquer. Oh, ce ne serait pas Thomas Braxley, par hasard, qui...

Phebe tapa les mains sur la table pour l'empêcher de finir sa phrase. Quelques visages se tournaient vers elle, mais elle les ignora. Elle s'était déjà redressée.

-Je veux changer d'amis, annonça-t-elle.

Et elle partit. Augustus la regarda s'éloigner.

-Eh bien, marmonna-t-il. Certaines se sont levées de mauvaise humeur. Hé, vous n'auriez pas vu Scorpius ? Il était déjà parti quand je me suis réveillé.

Albus le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu ne sais pas où il est ?

-Non, répondit Augustus. Attends, vous non plus ?

Albus resta silencieux. Scorpius s'était fait plus distant et, à l'instar de Phebe, de moins bonne humeur ces derniers temps.

-On le verra bien en cours, les rassura Freida.

Mais Albus n'en était pas si certain. Même en cours, Scorpius était parfois absent. Peut-être qu'il passait plus de temps à la Bibliothèque, ou à l'infirmerie, ou il-ne-savait-où. Albus ne le croyait pas. La vérité était qu'il était persuadé que cette affaire avait quelque chose à voir avec son épouvantard. Depuis un moment, Scorpius semblait sur le qui-vive et plus concentré – mais ce n'était pas forcément une bonne chose.

Albus se reconcentra. Ils étaient à trois semaines des BUSEs, maintenant, et le mois de mai touchait à sa fin. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre sur des hypothèses.

oOo

Augustus était penché sur ses manuels et la concentration faisait plier ses sourcils. Il tournait les pages et parcourait les lignes des yeux avec véhémence.

-Quand sont les résultats du concours ? lui demanda Phebe.

-Juste après les BUSEs, répondit-il d'un air distrait en mâchouillant le bout de sa plume.

Les yeux clos, assis contre le mur de la Bibliothèque, Albus tentait de se souvenir des dessins de ses fiches. Ce n'était pas une tâche facile – il avait _beaucoup_ de fiches. Et tous les murmures des voix qui flottaient dans l'air autour de lui ne l'aidaient pas non plus à se concentrer, loin de là. Mais c'était toujours mieux qu'ailleurs, dans la Grande Salle par exemple, où réviser était devenu véritablement impossible. Trop de monde.

-Il y a combien de personnes en liste ? demanda alors Augustus.

Phebe se mit à compter sur ses doigts.

-Vous êtes quinze, répondit-elle.

Augustus se mordit la lèvre et reporta son regard sur son manuel.

-On est trois à être pris, dit-il. Une chance sur cinq.

-Tu peux y arriver, assura Albus.

Augustus soupira.

-Je ne sais pas, dit-il. Mes notes sont clairement moins bonnes que celles des autres Serdaigle, ou de Howell... ou de Dominique.

-Oui, mais tu t'impliques au moins autant qu'eux, justifia Albus.

-L'investissement ne fait pas le mérite, répondit Augustus.

-Bien sûr que si, répondit Albus après une seconde de réflexion.

Augustus resta silencieux et retourna à ses manuels. Albus soupira et tenta de recentrer ses pensées sur son cours. Combien de feuilles avaient une belladone maltaise ? Quelles étaient leur utilité ? Comment les couper ?

Albus se demandait à quoi connaître le nombre de feuilles d'une belladone maltaise allait lui servir. L'ennui le saisit et il rouvrit les yeux.

La Bibliothèque était illuminée par le soleil et partout où il posait les yeux, Albus voyait des groupes d'élèves de cinquième, septième, et parfois sixième année. Face à lui, Phebe avait attaché ses cheveux en une natte et recopiait des lignes et des lignes de cours. Augustus survolait toujours ses manuels et feuilletait à présent ses notes. Lorsqu'il jeta un regard au travers des fenêtres, sur le parc et sur le lac, devinant l'air chaud par cette journée de juin, il fut de nouveau saisi par l'ennui. Il se redressa d'un bond et se mit à arpenter les rayons pour se changer les pensées.

Après tout, les BUSEs, c'était facile, comparées aux ASPICs. Même son frère avait eu ses BUSEs, alors que James n'avait pas travaillé plus de deux heures. Il regarda les élèves de septième année, qui se noyaient derrière les livres et les étagères. Oui, ils avaient l'air exténué. Malgré leur détresse, cette pensée rassura un peu Albus – même si un coin de sa tête lui disait qu'il cherchait avant tout des excuses pour ne pas travailler.

Et puis, il était bon dans _certaines_ matières, c'était vrai. L'arithmancie. La métamorphose. Ce genre de trucs. Peut-être que tout se passerait bien.

Il restait moins de deux semaines et Albus se surprit à penser qu'il y arriverait peut-être.

Sa route l'emmena jusqu'à un des rayons les plus proches de la Réserve. Il y avait là des livres de Sortilèges, parlant de sorts et de contre-sorts. Il plissa les yeux et tenta d'en déchiffrer les titres. Lorsqu'il vit qu'il avait encore du mal, la panique le reprit. Il arpenta le rayon avec plus de nervosité encore.

-Stressé pour les BUSEs, Albus ?

Il releva les yeux. Il reconnut Lucia Shapter, plus loin dans le rayon. Ses bras étaient chargés de livres, ses cheveux noirs tombaient épars sur ses épaules.

-Légèrement, répondit-il, même s'il s'en sentait mal car Lucia, justement, devait passer ses ASPICs cette année.

-Je comprends, grimaça-t-elle. J'étais vraiment stressée, il y a deux ans, moi aussi.

-Ça en valait la peine ? lui demanda-t-il.

Lucia parut réfléchir. Après quelques instants, elle reprit :

-Le stress peut être bénéfique. À petites doses et si l'on sait s'en servir. Tu dois te ménager et ne pas trop travailler, même si tu as l'impression que ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

-C'est ce que tu as fait ?

-Oui, affirma-t-elle.

-Et tu as eu toutes tes BUSEs ?

Lucia laissa échapper un rire.

-Ça, c'est une autre histoire, dit-elle.

Albus n'était pas vraiment proche de Lucia Shapter. Il lui avait déjà parlé dans la salle commune, quelques fois dans la Grande Salle, mais ça s'arrêtait là. Il savait aussi qu'elle avait passé une pas si bonne année et il lui était reconnaissant d'être aussi amicale avec lui. Pour une raison ou une autre, elle avait toujours été un peu plus avenante avec lui qu'avec les autres et Albus ne pensait pas que c'était dû à son nom de famille.

-Tu n'es pas stressée pour tes ASPICs ?

-Non, répondit-elle en retirant un nouveau livre des étagères. J'ai déjà un projet après Poudlard – à partir de ce moment-là, les ASPICs ne me font pas si peur.

-Tu as un projet ?

Elle sourit.

-J'ai passé des essais pour l'équipe des Frelons de Wimbourne, lui apprit Lucia. Je rentre dans l'équipe en octobre prochain.

Albus ne masqua pas sa surprise. Ses yeux s'agrandirent.

-C'est fantastique, admit-il. Mais... l'équipe de Serpentard n'est pas arrivée dernière de la Coupe ?

-Si, regretta Lucia. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui compte. Les autres équipes étaient juste meilleures, cette année.

-Sûrement, marmonna Albus.

Lucia le dépassa et s'éloigna dans les rayons. Elle lui adressa un dernier regard avant de partir.

-Tu peux y arriver, Albus, lança-t-elle une dernière fois. On croit en toi.

-Merci, dit-il. Toi aussi.

Il resta silencieux quelques secondes, avant de sortir de sa torpeur et de retourner à la table d'Augustus et de Phebe.

oOo

Assise à côté de lui, Lily s'efforçait de lui proposer un peu de jus de citrouille, comme si ell elle le coachait avant un match de boxe.

-Allez, Albus, marmonna-t-elle. Tu ne dois pas passer un examen le ventre vide.

-Je n'ai pas le ventre vide, lui lança-t-il.

Sa sœur leva un sourcil interrogateur. Elle n'était pas dupe.

-Tu n'as pas mangé ce matin. Je le sais. Ne me mens pas.

Albus soupira d'exaspération en s'emparant du verre de jus de citrouille. Parfois, il avait l'impression que sa sœur était aussi douée à repérer des mensonges que leur mère. C'était horrible. Il vida le verre d'un seul trait.

-Bien, dit Lily en reprenant le verre. Souviens-toi : ce qui compte, c'est que tu saches t'organiser et gérer ton temps. Si tu ne parviens pas à lire une question, ce n'est pas grave – passe à la prochaine et tu y reviendras plus tard.

-Je connais cette technique, grommela Albus. Je fais comment si je ne peux lire aucune question ?

-Demande à quelqu'un.

-C'est un examen, Lily, fit-il remarquer. Pas une séance de révisions.

Sa sœur parut réfléchir un instant.

-Déduis le sens de la phrase avec les mots que tu reconnais, lui dit-elle.

-Je vais essayer, souffla Albus sans grand enthousiasme.

Au même moment, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent. Les tables avaient disparu et avaient été remplacé par des pupitres. Les élèves qui attendaient devant les portes commencèrent à s'agiter. Lily et Albus se levèrent d'un bon.

-Courage, grand frère, souffla Lily en le serrant brièvement dans les bras. Je t'attendrai à la sortie.

Albus esquissa un maigre sourire.

-Merci, balbutia-t-il.

Et il suivit les autres dans la salle d'examen. Il rattrapa Phebe et Scorpius dans la foule.

-Les tables sont attribuées, lui apprit Phebe.

Ils passèrent de table en table, à la recherche de leur nom.

-Hé, Phebe ! fit la voix de Dominique, à l'autre bout de la table. Tu es là !

Elle désignait la table face à elle. Phebe esquissa un sourire et adressa un dernier regard encourageant à Albus et Scorpius. Elle s'enfonça dans la foule. Ils poursuivirent leur chemin jusqu'à ce qu'enfin Scorpius pila net.

-C'est la tienne, dit-il.

Il lui aurait désigné sa pierre tombale que son ton n'aurait pas été différent. Albus sortit sa plume et son encrier et les posèrent sur la table.

-Je dois être en tête de file, alors, raisonna Scorpius.

-Ne t'en fais pas, lui dit Albus. C'est l'épreuve de botanique – tu es bon pour ça.

Scorpius haussa les épaules. Albus trouvait que ses gestes s'étaient fait plus assurés, mais aussi plus graves, au fil des dernières semaines. Son regard sauta des tables qui s'étendaient face à eux jusqu'au visage d'Albus.

-Espérons que tu aies raison, dit-il.

Il s'interrompit une seconde avant de poser une main sur son épaule.

-Oublie pas, Al', dit-il. Ce n'est pas grave si tu rates cette épreuve, ou n'importe quelle autre. C'est la moyenne qui compte. Tu peux te rattraper ailleurs.

Albus se mordit la lèvre.

-Oui, je sais, dit-il.

La voix du professeur Londubat résonna alors dans la salle, indiquant les premières procédures. Scorpius lui adressa un dernier sourire qui se voulait confiant. Et puis il disparut à son tour parmi les autres élèves, s'enfonçant vers l'avant.

Albus se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, trempa sa plume dans l'encrier. Mr. Londubat leur indiqua l'horloge, debout, grande, à l'avant de la salle.

Les BUSEs commencèrent.

* * *

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire :)_


	53. Chapter 53

_Serait-ce un rêve ou ai-je bien posté enfin un chapitre à l'heure pour une fois ? Voilà le chapitre 53 :) Merci à vous de continuez à lire cette fanfic et merci de l'attention que vous lui portez, ne serait-ce qu'en cliquant sur chaque chapitre :)_

 _Par rapport au délai de publication des chapitres, si j'ai du retard, ce n'est pas parce que les chapitres ne sont pas écrits. Je ne sais pas si je l'ai déjà mentionné mais la vérité est que j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance (jusqu'au 56), mais je ne trouve juste pas le temps de les poster._

 **Kelewan :** _Merci pour ta review :) Si tu veux une réponse, oui j'ai décidé de décrire les épreuves pratiques. Tu le verras bien assez tôt ;)_

* * *

La main de Scorpius hésita un bref instant au-dessus de la case. Ses yeux retournèrent vers la question énoncée. Puis il se reporta vers les réponses et, se mordant la lèvre, en cocha une.

Au-dessus de lui, il entendait l'horloge et son tic-tac incessant qui lui donnait presque envie de crier. Il était onze heures, et l'épreuve écrite de Défense contre les Forces du Mal se terminait dans une heure. Scorpius se redressa légèrement, leva les yeux de sa feuille, et balaya la salle du regard. Un instant, il s'arrêta sur Albus. Sa tête reposait contre sa main mais il ne pouvait pas voir comment il allait. En vérité, Scorpius n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment Albus gérait les BUSEs. Aux dîners et lors des pauses, ils n'abordaient pas le sujet – ou alors Albus le détournait.

Pas loin, il y avait Augustus. Ses yeux parcouraient la feuille et sa plume le parchemin avec une vitesse que Scorpius ne lui avait jamais connu en contrôle. Il repensa à son épouvantard, la veille. Scorpius était retourné l'affronter juste après l'épreuve d'Histoire de la Magie. L'article qui lui avait été donné de lire faisait maintenant la longueur d'une véritable une de journal. La photo représentait Rose, les paragraphes donnaient les détails de sa mort. Une nouvelle fois, la culpabilité l'avait assailli. Parfois, Scorpius pensait à Rose et s'en voulait pour la manière dont leur relation s'était terminée. Il la voyait encore, dans les couloirs, et elle semblait plus triste que le mois dernier.

Il s'était encore fait avoir et avait lu les paragraphes. Il s'était raidi un instant mais il avait réussi à limiter l'engourdissement qui menaçait son esprit. Il avait réussi à maintenir une respiration normale – ni trop difficile, ni trop rapide. Scorpius était parvenu à ne pas paniquer, et lorsqu'il avait prononcé le sortilège, l'article avait réduit de quelques centimètres. Bon, il n'avait pas encore réussi à le changer ou à le faire disparaître, mais Scorpius y travaillait.

C'était dans la manière dont il s'y prenait. Il fallait qu'il pense à quelque chose de ridicule – mais c'était pas facile. Il ne pouvait pas être occupé à réduire la panique, à ne pas perdre la face face à la créature, et _en même temps_ penser à quelque chose de ridicule. Car il avait découvert que la peur n'était pas quelque chose d'inexorable. Il pouvait la maîtriser, en devenir familier, pour, au final, s'en servir et en tirer profit. Il avait découvert qu'à partir d'une certaine dose de peur, et sous une autre de ces doses, c'était une émotion puissante qui pouvait lui servir de stimulant.

Le tic-tac de l'horloge lui revint. Scorpius se secoua la tête et se retourna vers sa copie.

 _Question 38 – Quels sont les possibles contre-sorts face à un maléfice d'alourdissement ? (donnez trois exemples)_

Il soupira. C'était une question facile, celle-là – mais elle serait longue. Et il lui restait encore 11 questions. Scorpius se mit à écrire. Il se hâta un peu plus. Au bout de quelques instants, l'horloge retentit. Scorpius releva la tête avec vigueur, comme s'il avait reçu une secousse électrique.

-Très bien, dit Mr. Sapping, professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. C'est terminé.

Et, d'un geste de sa baguette, toutes les copies s'envolèrent des tables et glissèrent jusqu'au bureau situé à côté de l'horloge en une pile. Il donna encore quelques indications, et les élèves commencèrent à évacuer la salle. Scorpius retrouva Augustus sur le chemin.

-Tu penses avoir réussi ? lui demanda Augustus.

-J'espère, répondit-il après un instant de réflexion. Et toi ?

Augustus se contenta de se frapper le front de sa main.

-La question 24, maugréa-t-il.

Ils étaient sortis dans le Hall, et les élèves autour d'eux commençaient à se disperser.

-L'épreuve pratique est à treize heures ? demanda Scorpius.

-Ils ont intérêt à vite remettre la Grande Salle dans son état normal, grommela Augustus. J'ai faim.

En même temps, les élèves des autres classes commençaient à émerger dans le Hall. Les élèves de septième année, revenant de leurs épreuves pratiques, avaient l'air aussi exténué qu'eux. Ils les suivirent à l'intérieur de la Grande Salle. Les tables étaient revenues à leur place. Ils retrouvèrent Albus, Freida et Phebe, qui s'étaient déjà trouvés une place à la table de Serpentard, juste devant l'entrée.

-Ça a été ? demanda Augustus en se laissant tomber face à Phebe.

-Normalement, répondit celle-ci. Je crois.

-J'ai laissé la question 12 vide, regretta Freida.

Au même moment, Elwood Tow, assis pas loin d'eux, apparut et tendit un morceau de parchemin, plié en deux, à Phebe.

-On m'a dit de faire passer, lança-t-il avant de retourner à son déjeuner.

Phebe fronça les sourcils en regardant le bout de papier. Elle le déplia et émit un couinement.

-Qu'est ce que... commença Scorpius.

-C'est de Thomas Braxley, leur apprit Freida en se penchant derrière l'épaule de Phebe.

Augustus poussa un soupir incrédule.

-Par Merlin... vraiment ? Échanger des messages, c'est pas un peu puéril ?

-Et alors ? rétorqua Phebe.

-Eh bien, je faisais ça quand j'étais en primaire, reprit Augustus. Vous, vous avez seize ans.

Phebe ne prêta même pas attention à sa réponse. Elle se mit à fouiller dans son sac pour une plume, de l'encre et du parchemin et finalement, elle en extirpa un billet coloré.

À côté d'elle, Albus soupira.

-J'ai hâte que les BUSEs soient finies, marmonna-t-il.

-Il ne reste que cinq heures, dit Scorpius. Ce soir, à dix-huit heures... ce sera fini.

-Et après, le week-end, se languit Freida.

-Les vacances, renchérit Augustus.

Il se renfrogna.

-Et dans une semaine, le résultat du concours, souffla-t-il.

-Et après ça, celui des BUSEs, rajouta Freida.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Augustus, dit Scorpius. Si quelqu'un peut gagner, c'est toi tu t'es investi plus que quiconque.

Augustus ne répondit pas. Albus, lui, avait toujours l'air las.

-C'est trop long.

Scorpius se tourna vers lui.

-C'est l'épreuve pratique de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, lui dit-il. Ils ne vont pas te demander de lire quoique ce soit.

-Oui, mais tout de même, marmonna Albus. Je suis fatigué.

Phebe replia le parchemin sur lequel elle avait écrit et le tendit à Elwood. Elle le vit remonter toute la ligne. Augustus, lui, lui adressait un regard intrigué.

-Hé, attends, c'était pas une beuglante ?

-Non, assura Phebe. Je...

Elle pâlit subitement.

-Oh non, marmonna-t-elle tout bas.

-Tu devrais courir, suggéra Augustus. C'est un conseil. Ne sois pas là quand elle explose.

Phebe parut s'apprêter à dire quelque chose, mais elle se leva, les jambes tremblantes, et courut vers la sortie. Elle allait atteindre les portes quand sa propre voix éclata dans la Grande Salle.

-JE TROUVE QUE TU ES TRES MIGNON.

Scorpius enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Les conversations s'arrêtèrent autour de lui, il entendit des rires. Face à lui, Augustus se pinçait les lèvres pour ne pas rire, et Freida le réprimandait à coup de poings dans l'épaule qui lui faisaient sûrement rien. Phebe avait disparu de la Grande Salle.

-Je ferais mieux d'aller lui parler, dit Albus en se levant, d'une voix forte pour couvrir le bruit qui était revenu.

-Bonne idée, lança Scorpius.

Il le regarda s'éloigner et, lorsqu'il eut passé les portes, Scorpius se retourna vers Thomas Braxley, plus loin à la table. Il rougissait légèrement et paraissait un peu mal à l'aise, mais discutait malgré tout avec ses amis, dont certains semblaient le charrier en riant.

Finalement, la cloche sonna, et ils se levèrent d'un bond. L'épreuve pratique de Défense contre les Forces du Mal allait bientôt commencer.

oOo

Elle avait lieu dans le parc. Comme les BUSEs coïncidaient avec les ASPICs, les cinquième et septième année alternaient chacun leur tour entre le parc, pour les épreuves pratiques, et la Grande Salle, pour les épreuves théoriques. À cette heure-ci, les septième année devaient passer l'épreuve théorique de métamorphose.

Des allées avaient été aménagé sous des toiles de tentes. Face à lui, Scorpius dénombrait une dizaine de couloirs. Ils s'étendaient d'un coin à l'autre du parc... ce qui était long – très long. Des portes de chêne donnant au Hall jusqu'au portail de fer forgé marquant l'entrée de Pré-au-Lard. Mr. Sapping se tenait face à eux, les compta, vérifia que tout le monde était présent, et se mit à expliquer :

-Le principe est très simple. C'est comme une course d'obstacles. Dix élèves passeront en même temps dans un tunnel différent. Là, vous rencontrerez des obstacles ou des créatures qu'il va vous falloir franchir. Le but est de voir comment vous savez vous _défendre_ contre les forces du mal. Un jury vous suivra constamment des yeux et, bien sûr, interviendra au moindre problème. Vous serez appelé par ordre alphabétique. Chaque tunnel est différent.

Après avoir fini sa phrase, il sortit de sa poche un rouleau de parchemin, qu'il déplia. Il appela une liste de nom :

-ABRAHAM Meghan, ARMSTRONG Mary, BECKAM Eligah, BENBOW Aloysius, BRAMER Anson et Carey, BURRESS Weldon, CAUSE Ethel, COLLINS Hassie, COULSTON Seymour.

Scorpius vit les élèves se détacher sans grand enthousiasme du groupe quatre élèves de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle, deux de Serpentard. Augustus encouragea Eligah avec un sourire et un signe de la main. Mr. Sapping leur attribua à chacun un des dix tunnels, et, à son signal, ils y entrèrent.

Ils attendirent un long moment. Au bout d'un certain temps, certains finirent par s'asseoir sur l'herbe. Scorpius prit place avec Augustus, Phebe, Albus et Freida. Il vit l'heure défiler sur sa montre. Weldon Burress fut le premier à revenir. Quarante-cinq minutes. Ses cheveux fumaient et il avait le visage couvert de poussière. À sa suite, Mr. Sapping appela Eulalia Cowen. Elle partit aussitôt. Et puis Meghan Abraham revint à son tour, et ce fut Phebe qui fut appelée. Elle se leva avec détermination.

-Souhaitez-moi bonne chance, lança-t-elle d'une voix étranglée.

Et puis elle s'enfonça dans le couloir A. Scorpius sentait un pincement en la voyant s'éloigner. Il ne savait pas ce que les couloirs renfermaient. Il ne voulait pas la laisser seule. Quelque chose pourrait arriver, n'importe quoi... il se renfrogna et se força à penser que rien de grave ne pouvait se produire après tout, des sorciers étaient là pour veiller sur eux. Des gens expérimentés.

Mais un accident pouvait arriver très vite... Il se secoua la tête et se concentra sur la conversation qu'Augustus et Albus menaient sur les cartes de bataille explosive.

Il était quatorze heures quand le dernier du premier groupe, Aloysius, reparaisse à son tour. Tout le second groupe avait déjà été appelé. Scorpius, lui, attendait, toujours en compagnie d'Augustus, Albus et Freida. Quinze minutes plus tard, il vit un sorcier faire évacuer Eulalia de son couloir. Elle pleurait. Mr. Sapping se mordit la lèvre, puis se résolut à appeler Lymann Hill, un garçon de Gryffondor, pour prendre sa place à son tour dans le couloir G. Il pâlit mais obéit.

Phebe reparut vingt minutes plus tard, après cinquante-cinq minutes dans les tunnels. Ils n'étaient pas autorisés à communiquer, donc Scorpius ne parvint pas à lui parler, mais elle lui adressa un signe positif du pouce. Rien de grave, apparemment. Mr. Sapping appela Elvira Holmes.

L'attente était longue, et le soleil tapait fort. Les toiles étaient blanches et Scorpius espérait qu'il ne ferait pas trop chaud dans les couloirs. Et puis, il sentait la panique flotter autour de lui. Peu à peu, la confiance d'Augustus et d'Albus s'étaient érodées et maintenant, ils étaient tous les deux déconfits.

Il allait être quinze heures lorsque Wright Dickman reparut, après presque une heure dans le tunnel. Mr. Sapping lui jeta un coup d'œil inquisiteur, et puis reporta son regard sur sa liste.

-MALEFOY Scorpius, lança-t-il. C'est votre tour. Couloir J, tout de suite.

Scorpius se releva non sans trébucher et adressa un dernier regard à ses amis.

-C'était bien de vous rencontrer, dit-il. Al', si je ne reviens pas, envoie une lettre à mon père.

-Tu es trop dramatique, répondit celui-ci.

-C'est car je te côtoie trop.

Albus parut réfléchir.

-Bon point, admit-il.

Scorpius s'élança vers le couloir J. Celui-ci commençait à quelques mètres de là et semblait finir près des serres. Son poing se referma sur sa baguette. Sa présence le réconfortait. Le manche de sa baguette épousait la forme de ses doigts et Scorpius sentit le courage revenir. Il reprit son souffle, écarta les tentures qui couvraient l'entrée du couloir, et y entra. Un bref instant, la peur l'envahit et puis il réalisa que ce n'était pas très différent, en soit, d'affronter volontairement son épouvantard.

Les tentures se refermèrent aussitôt derrière lui. La lumière prenait une teinte orangée, ici. Le couloir était large de plusieurs mètres, long de... Scorpius n'en voyait pas le bout il tournait à une dizaine de pas d'ici. Il s'avança avec hésitation, et puis il se dit que l'hésitation n'allait pas lui donner une bonne note. Il approcha donc avec plus de fermeté, leva sa baguette, et tenta de se rappeler la liste des sortilèges de défense et d'attaque dans le fond de son cerveau. Il ne pouvait pas y accorder plus d'attention il devait garder les yeux rivés devant lui, et rester vigilant. Il tourna à l'angle du couloir. Il entendit une détonation. Il sursauta et se retourna. Il cria le premier sort qui lui passa par la tête :

-Reducto !

Il y eut un éclair rouge, et le mannequin de carton tomba en morceaux. _Un mannequin en carton ?_ Cette course d'obstacles allait être plus simple qu'il ne le croyait.

C'est à ce moment qu'un serpencendre apparut dans l'herbe. Il était fin, et long, surtout. Il avait la couleur de la cendre et ses yeux brûlaient. Derrière lui s'éleva une traînée de flammes. Scorpius laissa échapper une exclamation, recula d'un pas, trébucha contre une racine et tomba. Le serpent s'approcha de lui. Il leva sa baguette. Quel sort pour faire apparaître de l'eau, déjà ?

-Aguamenti, lança-t-il.

Les flammes rétrécirent, mais elles persistaient. Cependant, le jet d'eau ralentit le serpent. Scorpius se redressa. Il écarta le serpencendre d'un coup de pied.

-Petrificus.

Il le laissa sur le sol. Avec de la chance, il ne reviendrait pas à la mobilité avant un moment. Et puis – Scorpius ne voulait pas tuer un serpent s'il pouvait le neutraliser. Il repartit en courant, pulvérisa plusieurs mannequins en cartons qui surgissaient sur son chemin. Un poussa même du sol et le força à sauter au-dessus de sa tête dans son élan. Scorpius se retourna de moitié et lui lança un sortilège. Il repartit en vitesse. Un autre mannequin se propulsa sur sa droite. Scorpius fit un bond.

-Stupéfix.

L'avantage de s'être entraîné à battre son épouvantard, c'était qu'il connaissait un grand nombre de sortilèges, maintenant, et qu'il n'avait pas spécialement peur de ce qui l'attendait à quelques mètres de là malgré l'odeur de brûlé qui se faisait de plus en plus forte.

Il finit à bout de souffle. Il ralentit et se mit à marcher. Il tourna sur la gauche, respirant toujours profondément. Au début, il n'aperçut pas les moustiques.

Enfin, ce n'était pas _vraiment_ des moustiques. Scorpius avait déjà vu leur nom quelque part, mais il ne faisait pas Soins aux Créatures Magiques. C'était des insectes grand d'un centimètre, qui volaient au niveau de sa tête, les ailes comme des hélices, une couleur brillante qui lui fit mal aux yeux. Ils ne lui faisaient pas peur le problème que Scorpius remarqua aussitôt, ce fut leur dard et leur nombre. C'était un véritable essaim, et dès qu'il apparut face à eux, ils foncèrent sur lui.

Scorpius se jeta au sol, les coudes serrés contre lui, sa baguette bien fermement dans sa main. Il se mit à ramper sur le sol. Les insectes volaient tellement vite que, peut-être, elles ne pouvaient pas se poser sur le sol. C'était un espoir stupide, mais Scorpius n'avait pas beaucoup d'idées, à ce moment. Sortir, c'était le plan.

Il rampa et sentit l'essaim au-dessus de sa tête. Puis, il sentit une piqûre. Scorpius eut un gémissement qu'il étouffa, chassa l'insecte de son cou, et resta une brève seconde sur le sol. C'est là qu'il vit que le sol s'éloignait.

Scorpius flottait.

-Merde, laissa-t-il échapper.

Il se retourna. Il flottait toujours à quelques centimètres du sol, et à chaque fois qu'il s'élevait, il s'approchait des insectes. Il se retourna et tendit les mains vers le sol. Il se mit à ramasser le plus de cailloux possibles et les enfouit dans ses chaussures. Il perdit de l'altitude et, enfin, ses pieds touchèrent la terre ferme. La sensation était horrible, gênante, il avait l'impression que ses pieds voulaient se décrocher du reste de son corps, et que celui-ci se battait pour se remettre à flotter. Avec tout ça, Scorpius se mit à courir. Il savait que ça ne marcherait pas. Il se retourna brusquement.

-Lumos solem !

Il ferma les yeux avec force, vit un éclair blanc illuminer un instant le couloir, et rouvrit les yeux avec appréhension. Les moustiques volaient dans un ordre désordonné, encore sonné. Scorpius en profita pour s'enfuir.

Les choses se corsaient, maintenant. Il jeta un regard à sa montre. Vingt minutes. Toute cette course avait duré vingt minutes. Scorpius n'avait pas vu le temps passer.

L'avantage au fait qu'il flottait, c'était que sauter par-dessus des obstacles en était plus simple. Scorpius enjamba et sauta par-dessus une clôture sans même ressentir l'effort. Un nouveau mannequin jaillit face à lui, mais Scorpius n'en était même plus surpris. Il ne s'arrêta pas et le détruisit en courant. À vrai dire, toute cette course lui semblait d'une facilité étonnante face à tous les moyens qu'il avait déployé pour tenter de battre son épouvantard. Lorsqu'il noya un groupe de doxys, il se rappelait de la fois où il avait essayé de noyer son épouvantard avant qu'il ne prenne la forme d'un article. Il pulvérisa une nouvelle créature qui avait surgi sur sa droite, et ça lui rappela comment il avait fait de même, dans la réserve d'objets magiques, moins de deux semaines auparavant.

Il parvint vite à la fin, mais arrivait devant le dernier tournant, il pila net. L'odeur de brûlé y était beaucoup plus forte. _Du feu_ , se dit Scorpius. _Encore du feu_. Il serra encore plus fort sa baguette entre ses doigts, reprit son souffle, rassembla son courage, et passa l'angle.

Un groupe de crabes. Il y avait face à lui un groupe de crabes. Scorpius en fut tellement sidéré qu'il resta immobile. Grosse erreur, car les crabes lui firent face et éjectèrent des boules de feu de leur abdomen.

Scorpius étouffa une exclamation et sauta sur le côté. Les flammes s'écrasèrent à quelques mètres de lui et brûlèrent l'herbe, déjà brunie. Il serra sa baguette contre lui et tenta de trouver une solution. Il pouvait tenter de jeter de l'eau, bien sûr mais les crabes étaient une vingtaine et il n'était pas certain qu'ils seraient affectés. Ses vêtements étaient encore mouillés de son altercation avec le serpencendre et les doxys. Son visage devait être couvert de terre, son uniforme brûlé et déchiré en certains endroits. Sans parler du fait qu'il flottait toujours. À part ça, et il le remarqua avec surprise, il n'avait pas de blessure. Peut-être un hématome ou deux. Il réfléchit. Il pourrait...

Une idée lui vint en tête. Il se concentra, marmonna une formule à mi-voix, comme de peur de rappeler sa présence aux crabes de feu. Il sentit comme un liquide couler le long de son cou, comme si on lui avait écrasé un œuf sur le crâne. Scorpius sut que c'était bon signe. Il se redressa et courut.

Il traversa la dernière ligne du couloir, en veillant à ne pas toucher les crabes. Alors qu'il arrivait à la sortie, derrière une bute, et qu'il sentait le sortilège de dissimulation se dissiper, il se propulsa dans les airs, laissa ses chaussures derrière lui, et, alors qu'il approchait de la bute, cria :

-Cracbadaboum !

Il y eut un éboulement. La sortie du tunnel s'écroula derrière lui. Il entendit un broiement. Ce devait être les crabes. Il espérait qu'ils aient eu le temps de se réfugier sous leur carapace. Scorpius était retombé... eh bien, dans les airs, mais aussi dans le parc. Les serres de botanique se trouvaient derrière lui. Scorpius n'osa pas se retourner. Il pointa une dernière fois vers le couloir.

-Accio chaussures, dit-il, même s'il s'en trouvait idiot.

Ses chaussures mirent quelques secondes à trouver le moyen de s'extirper de la sortie du tunnel, mais elles finirent par voler jusqu'à lui. Il s'en empara avec précipitation et les enfila. Il retomba au sol et, enfin, se retourna.

-Bien joué, dit un sorcier, qu'il n'avait pas vu jusque là, et qui se tenait debout juste à côté de lui.

Scorpius sursauta. Le sorcier était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années.

-Vraiment bien joué, répéta-t-il.

Scorpius reconnut son air surpris. Il semblait étonné. Scorpius devinait pourquoi. La plupart des sorts qu'il avait utilisé, il ne les avait pas appris en classe. Il les avait trouvé à la Bibliothèque ou auprès d'élèves plus âgés, lorsqu'il cherchait à vaincre son épouvantard.

-Merci, monsieur, dit-il humblement.

-Votre nom ?

-Malefoy. Scorpius Malefoy.

L'homme tressaillit.

-Ah, laissa-t-il échapper. Malefoy...

Scorpius se figea. Il se demandait pourquoi ça l'étonnait. Et puis il se rappela que c'était une épreuve de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Son père était connu pour être un Mangemort. Peut-être que l'examinateur y voyait un lien. Cette idée le glaça.

-Bonne journée, monsieur, dit froidement Scorpius.

Il s'éloigna le plus vite qu'il put avec son corps voulant se décrocher du sol. Il passa par les serres. Le calme qui l'envahit alors le soulagea et fit venir à lui une pensée : les BUSEs étaient finies. Scorpius respira profondément pour la première fois depuis une semaine. Il mit un peu de temps à remonter jusqu'au Hall d'entrée.

-Scorpius !

La voix de Phebe retentit à ses oreilles alors qu'elle courait à lui. Elle saisit ses poignets par les mains et l'entraîna en précipitation dans une alcôve près d'une des statues, à l'écart des autres élèves qui pouvaient passer par là. Elle semblait à la fois surexcitée et sidérée.

-Tu as pris trente-cinq minutes ! marmonna-t-elle rapidement.

-Vraiment ? lui demanda-t-il. Qu-Quelle heure est-il ?

Phebe tendit le poignet de Scorpius et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

-Il est seize heures quarante-cinq, lut-elle. Tu es sorti il y a vingt minutes.

-Vraiment ? demanda Scorpius.

Phebe poussa un soupir et leva les yeux au ciel.

-Oui, vraiment, insista-t-elle. C'est un record. Je veux dire... c'est sensé être faisable en une heure environ.

-Oui, j'ai couru vite, parlant de ça...

Il secoua ses chaussures. Des cailloux en sortirent et Scorpius s'éleva de quelques centimètres dans les airs. Phebe écarquilla les yeux, puis se mordit la lèvre comme si elle se retenait de rire.

-Je vais t'arranger ça avant qu'Augustus te voit, lui dit-elle.

Elle sortit sa baguette, marmonna une incantation que Scorpius ne comprit pas – quelque chose avec des s ? - et il se sentit retomber brusquement sur le sol.

-Par Merlin, merci, souffla Scorpius.

Ils s'assirent sur le socle d'une statue et Scorpius entreprit de retirer les cailloux de ses chaussures. Ils avaient entaillé ses chevilles.

-Tu as été piqué par des billywigs ?

-Des _quoi_?

-Des créatures volantes à la carapace bleue. Elles ont un dard et...

-Oui, ça doit être ça, maugréa-t-il.

Phebe sourit.

-Il y en avait aussi dans mon couloir.

-Comment tu t'en es débarrassée ?

-Un sortilège du bouclier.

-Oh. Oui, évidemment, soupira Scorpius.

-Tu as fait comment, toi ?

-Un lumos solem, dit-il.

Phebe parut étonnée.

-C'est intelligent.

-Merci.

oOo

Scorpius était allongé sur son lit. Il était sensé faire sa valise mais il avait abandonné il y a une trentaine de minutes. Des affaires s'étalaient sur ses couvertures mais il n'y prêtait pas attention. Il venait de retrouver un vieux livre moldu sur la physique. Il trouvait ça cool. Après quelques minutes, il entendit la porte du dortoir s'ouvrir et il reconnut le pas d'Augustus.

-Hé, lança Scorpius sans relever la tête de son manuel. Tu savais que si, hypothétiquement, on laissait un être humain tomber dans un trou noir, il pourrait être tué de deux manières dif...

Scorpius s'interrompit. Il était rare qu'Augustus le laisse terminer une phrase qui parlait de science. Il était rare qu'ils ne parlent pas en même temps lors d'une discussion, d'ailleurs.

Scorpius releva anxieusement les yeux vers lui. Augustus se tenait debout, avait dans sa main, tremblant, un rouleau de parchemin, et son regard était vide. Scorpius se redressa.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Les résultats du concours, dit-il simplement en tendant la feuille.

-Tu... par Merlin, Augustus. Tu les as vu ? Alors ?

Il secoua la tête.

-Non, dit-il. Je n'ai pas la force d'ouvrir l'enveloppe. Je...

Sa voix s'éteignit.

-Tu veux que je le fasse pour toi ?

Augustus ne répondit pas, mais ne protesta pas non plus. Scorpius s'approcha et saisit l'enveloppe. Il recula de quelques pas, la descella, et en tira un morceau de parchemin. Une formule de politesse, un bref paragraphe introductif, une liste de noms, et une autre formule de politesse. Scorpius les parcourut sans vraiment y prêter attention, et puis son regard s'arrêta sur la liste. Il y resta fixé un long moment.

-Alors ? le pressa Augustus après un instant.

-Dominique a gagné, marmonna Scorpius. Howell aussi.

-Cool, accorda Augustus mais sans vraiment s'y intéresser. Mais... et moi ?

Scorpius se mordit la lèvre. Il releva les yeux vers lui.

-Tu sais, Augustus, ce n'est pas grand chose, articula-t-il. Ce n'est qu'une opportunité parmi beaucoup d'autres. Regarde, moi, je n'ai pas participé et ça n'empêche pas que...

Le visage d'Augustus s'était décomposé.

-Je n'ai pas gagné, dit-il, mais sur le ton de l'interrogation.

-Non, accorda Scorpius. Mais ce n'est pas si grave. En soit...

-Qui est le troisième gagnant ?

Scorpius hésita. Enfin, il dit :

-C'est Carey Bramer.

Augustus se laissa tomber sur le lit le plus proche.

-Carey Bramer, répéta-t-il. Il n'est... Ce n'est même pas... Je...

Sa respiration se fit plus difficile. Scorpius prit place à côté de lui.

-Hé, ce n'est qu'un concours, pas vrai ?

-Oui.

-Alors, ce n'est pas si important.

-Tu ne comprends pas.

Il prit une pause, comme s'il rassemblait ses pensées, et enfin expliqua :

-J'ai essayé beaucoup de choses, tu vois. J'ai été amoureux de Dominique pendant presque cinq ans. Ça n'a pas marché. J'ai essayé d'intégrer l'équipe de Poufsouffle – Phebe l'a rejointe _sans même_ essayer. Sans travailler, j'étais un des meilleurs élèves de la maison – je ne suis même pas préfet. Cette année, je fais tous les efforts possibles, et là encore, je ne gagne pas. Je ne gagnerien, à quoi que ce soit jamais. À côté, je suis ami avec Albus Potter – qui est le fils de l'Elu avec Phebe, qui est non seulement préfète mais aussi batteuse avec toi, qui est sûrement un des meilleurs élèves de notre année. Et il y a moi. Qui n'a ni petite amie. Ni de très bonnes notes. Sans talent particulier. Sans rien. Je n'ai rien.

-Hé, non, le raisonna Scorpius. Tu n'as pas rien. Tu as Eligah. C'est ta copine.

Augustus eut un rire qui résonna sans joie.

-Plus maintenant, dit-il. On a rompu hier.

Scorpius ne masqua pas sa surprise.

-Vraiment ? laissa-t-il échapper. Pourquoi ?

-On veut profiter pleinement de notre été chacun de notre côté, dit-il. Tu vois ? Je n'ai même pas Eligah.

-Eh bien, dans ce cas, tu m'as, moi, lança Scorpius en se redressant. On est amis, pas vrai ?

-Oui, Scorpius, mais...

Il l'interrompit.

-Les amis, ça représente beaucoup de choses, lui dit-il. C'est plus que ce que beaucoup de gens peuvent avoir. C'est plus impressionnant qu'une bonne note, ils représentent plus de gens qu'une petite-amie. Je suis presque certain que c'est plus fatigant qu'être dans une équipe de sport. Et c'est comme ça qu'on voit qui tu es. Chaque grande personne a un groupe d'amis. Tiens, par exemple, Mr. Thomas.

Augustus soupira.

-Mr. Thomas a aussi joué une année dans l'équipe de Gryffondor, en 96, Scorpius. Il a eu plusieurs copines. Il a aussi survécu de son côté pendant la guerre alors qu'il était recherché par des rafleurs.

 _Bon, peut-être que c'était pas le meilleur exemple_ , pensa Scorpius. Il tenta de se rattraper.

-Oui, d'accord, accorda-t-il. Mais à ton âge ? Quand il avait quinze ans, est-ce qu'il avait tout ça ?

-Non, dut admettre Augustus. C'est vrai.

-Tu vois ? fit Scorpius. Beaucoup de choses peuvent se passer en un an. Tu as encore le temps de faire tes preuves. En attendant, tu as tes amis. Je suis sûr que Mr. Thomas avait aussi des amis, à Poudlard.

Augustus ne répondit pas, mais Scorpius perçut l'ombre d'un sourire sur ses lèvres.

-On fera une soirée, chez moi, pendant les vacances, dit-il. Avec tout le monde. Ça te remontera le moral.

Augustus releva enfin les yeux vers lui.

-Merci, Scorpius.

-C'est rien, assura celui-ci.

Il posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule, et il sentit la respiration d'Augustus s'alléger.

* * *

 _Je dois dire, je n'écris pas_ beaucoup _de scènes d'action, mais je pense que je me suis plutôt bien débrouillée, non ? n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre, je valorise chaque avis :) à la semaine prochaine (j'espère) !_


	54. Chapter 54

_Bonsoir ! Désolée de ne pas avoir pu poster ce chapitre plus tôt, j'étais plutôt malade cette semaine. Enfin, je compte publier un autre chapitre dans la semaine donc... considérez ceci comme un cadeau ;) je ne veux pas vous faire attendre longtemps haha._

 **Kelewan :** _Merci d'avoir laissé un commentaire ! Je suis ravie que le chapitre précédent t'ait plu :)_

* * *

Le train s'arrêta. La gare de King's Cross s'était matérialisée devant eux. Albus s'élança dans le couloir, suivi par Scorpius, et Freida, et Augustus, qui marchait gravement, et enfin Phebe, qui luttait pour sortir sa malle du porte-bagage. Il sauta du train.

Le quai était bondé. Partout où il posait les yeux, Albus voyait des gens. Il reconnut certains visages, des camarades de classe qui s'éloignaient dans la foule. À quelques mètres de là, Albus vit Dominique échangeait des adieux avec ses amies de Poufsouffle. Elle avait gagné le concours. L'an prochain, elle quitterait Poudlard pour dix mois. Albus se retourna avec Augustus. Son visage s'était assombri, mais il gardait les yeux rivés droit devant lui.

-Ma mère est là, dit Augustus avant de s'éloigner.

-On se voit pendant les vacances, pas vrai ? lui demanda Scorpius.

Il ne lui répondit pas. Déjà, il disparaissait parmi les sorciers.

-Il vit vraiment mal le fait de rester à Poudlard, fit remarquer Albus.

Phebe secoua la tête.

-Non, je crois qu'il s'est fait une raison là-dessus.

-Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il a l'air si triste ?

-Car Dominique part, elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Qu'il aurait préféré qu'elle perde ?

Phebe secoua la tête.

-Il aurait préféré qu'elle reste, corrigea-t-elle.

Elle s'apprêtait à rajouter quelque chose mais se tut.

-Oh, on devrait peut-être s'éloigner, suggéra Freida alors que Thomas Braxley approchait de leur groupe.

Elle attrapa Albus et Scorpius par les bras et les entraîna à plusieurs mètres de là, près d'une colonne. Albus passa sa tête d'un côté et jeta un regard vers Thomas et Phebe.

-Ne les espionne pas ! le réprimanda Freida.

Mais elle finit par l'imiter et à pencher sa tête du même côté. Seul Scorpius eut la décence de rester immobile.

Ils parlaient, et Albus ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Phebe semblait plus détendue que d'habitude. En même temps, sa tension devait avoir atteint un point de non-retour il y a quelques semaines, lorsqu'elle avait envoyé cette beuglante dans la Grande Salle. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle ne rougissait pas, ne souriait pas bêtement, et semblait formuler des phrases entières. C'était plus que ce qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu faire.

Ils parlèrent comme ça un moment, et puis Thomas s'éloigna. Avant de partir, il se retourna, et embrassa Phebe sur la joue. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle rougit. Il quitta la voie. Phebe les rejoignit en courant.

-Oh mon Dieu, répétait-elle. Oh mon Dieu.

-Phebe, respire, la charria Albus.

-Reprends ton calme, recommanda Freida.

Phebe laissa échapper un cri suraiguë. Et puis elle tourna la tête et aperçut son père et son frère, dans la foule. Elle s'apprêtait à partir pour aller les rejoindre, sautillant encore sur place, mais sembla se rappeler qu'ils étaient là. Elle se jeta à leur cou quelques secondes, étrangla un salut, et puis s'éloigna.

-Eh bien... elle a l'air heureuse, fit remarquer Freida. Bon. Je vais devoir y aller aussi...

-Albus ! Tu es là. Bien. Viens, nos parents nous attendent.

C'était Rose. Elle avait surgi de nul part, il lui semblait, et maintenant elle l'entraînait à l'écart par le bras.

-Dis bonjour à ton père de ma part, Scorpius, lança-t-il une dernière fois avant de se laisser disparaître parmi la masse de sorciers.

Là, il se retourna vers Rose.

-Tu me fais mal, grimaça-t-il.

Rose prit un air coupable et lui lâcha le bras.

-Désolée, dit-elle.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Oui. On te cherche depuis que le train s'est arrêté, c'est tout.

-D'accord, dit Albus. Mais tu vas bien ?

Il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de discuter avec sa cousine, ces derniers temps. Encore moins depuis qu'elle avait rompu avec Scorpius. Rose paraissait fatiguée, triste un peu, comme défaite mais en bonne santé. Elle força un sourire.

-Oui, dit-elle. Normalement, j'ai réussi mes BUSEs. Et toi ?

-J'espère.

-L'épreuve pratique de Défense contre les Forces du Mal... commença-t-elle.

-Tu as mis combien de temps ?

Rose fit un effort de mémoire.

-Cinquante minutes, répondit-elle au bout d'un moment. Je suis tombée sur des créatures des eaux. Et toi ?

-Une heure cinq, se lamenta Albus. Mon tunnel était plein de mannequin en bois. Genre... il y en avait à chaque mètre.

Rose l'entraîna encore plus profondément dans la foule, pour qu'ils se retrouvent finalement face à un groupe de sorciers. Albus y vit sa mère, son oncle Ron, Hugo et Lily, pas loin, et James, discutant un peu à l'écart. Les autres sorciers, c'était des journalistes.

L'avantage d'avoir James, c'était qu'il savait comment les occuper. Rose et Albus se glissèrent sans encombre jusqu'à leurs parents.

-Salut Albus !

-Bonjour, oncle Ron, bredouilla-t-il en retour.

Il se tourna vers sa mère. Celle-ci lui adressa un sourire et posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

-Ça va, Albus ? s'enquit-elle. Tes BUSEs se sont bien passés ?

-Oui, répondit-il, car il ne pouvait pas penser à une réponse sincère qui soit courte.

Il suivit sa famille en dehors de la voie 9¾. Il ne savait pas ce que les moldus devaient penser, d'un groupe d'inconnus qui marchait entouré de paparazzi. En tout cas, ils étaient toujours autour de James, et l'attention ne semblait pas le déranger. Parfois, la conversation qu'il leur tenait parvenait aux oreilles d'Albus :

-Oui, Gryffondor a fini deuxième de la Coupe de Quidditch. Il faut bien laisser leurs chances aux Serdaigle, vous voyez. Si vous voulez mon avis, le problème, c'était pas l'équipe c'était les stratégies défensives. Gryffondor a toujours été bon en attaque, c'est bien connu. Non, notre problème, c'est comment nous nous défendons. On encaisse des buts toutes les deux minutes...

Finalement, ils parvinrent à la voiture. James accorda un dernier sourire aux journalistes.

-Désolé, je ne prends plus de questions, dit-il. Mais nous serons en Papouasie cet été pour suivre la Coupe du Monde, si vous êtes toujours intéressés.

Il rentra dans la voiture et ferma la portière. C'était une voiture moldue qui avait été agrandi par magie. Elle était plus grande à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Albus se retrouva coincé entre Lily et Rose. Ils commencèrent à rouler.

-Tu étais obligé de leur dire où nous allions passer nos vacances, James ? demanda oncle Ron.

Il grimaça.

-Ils l'auraient appris d'une manière ou d'une autre. Comme je leur ai déjà donné l'information, ça va faire la une demain et ils en parleront pendant dix jours. Je viens de nous accorder une semaine de repos.

Il y eut un silence. Albus regarda son frère. Il avait laissé sa tête reposer contre la vitre. Il était beaucoup plus intelligent qu'il l'avait laissé présager au fil des années. C'était sûrement méchant, mais Albus était surpris.

-Alors, quoi de neuf à Poudlard ? demanda oncle Ron après un moment de trajet.

James se lança dans un résumé détaillé de plusieurs minutes sur tous les plus infimes changements qu'il avait vu se produire au fil des mois. C'était dingue à quel point il aimait parler. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il y eut un silence.

-Sinon, on a un nouveau professeur d'Etude des moldus, dit Albus.

James soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu es vraiment la seule personne de cette famille à avoir voulu prendre cette matière, se lamenta-t-il.

-Non, se défendit Albus. C'est pas si mal. Et le professeur est bien. C'est Mr. Thomas.

-Oh, laissa échapper sa mère. J'adore Dean.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il devient ? demanda oncle Ron.

-Eh bien... il est professeur d'Etude des moldus.

-Et comment va Seamus ? reprit son oncle.

-Qui ça ?

Mais, déjà, il s'était détourné de lui.

-Tu penses qu'il aura du temps libre, pendant les vacances ? lui demanda Ginny.

-C'est probable, marmonna Ron. Je lui enverrais une lettre une fois rentré.

Le trajet dura en tout une vingtaine de minutes. Ron, Hugo et Rose descendirent au coin d'une rue, et la mère d'Albus se gara devant le parc qui se tenait face à leur maison. Ils descendirent et entrèrent.

Elle était dans l'exact même état qu'Albus l'avait laissée.

oOo

-Alors ? Tu lui as parlé ?

Albus se tenait sur le palier du premier étage. Sa sœur était devant la porte de sa chambre, à quelques mètres de lui.

-J'en reviens, répondit-il. Je ne suis pas... Je suis pas très fier, mais...

-C'est un moldu, lui dit sa sœur avec un sourire réconfortant. Et... tu es Albus Potter. Ça ne pouvait pas bien finir.

-Je sais, marmonna-t-il. Mais... Ed est gentil. Il méritait mieux.

-De quoi vous parlez ?

James venait de sortir de sa chambre. Il avait la bouche pleine et tenait dans sa main un beignet à moitié entamé. Malgré ça, Albus sentit son souffle se couper.

-Rien, répondit-il.

La sonnerie retentit.

-Oh ! s'exclama Lily. Ça doit être oncle Bill et tante Fleur. On devrait descendre.

Les diversions de Lily n'étaient pas subtiles, mais Albus lui en fut reconnaissant. James avala les restes de son beignet, et ils descendirent les marches. Déjà, leur mère ouvrait la porte.

Oncle Bill et tante Fleur étaient des gens occupés. Ils travaillaient à Gringotts la plupart du temps. Avec la Coupe de Quidditch qui approchait, ils avaient obtenu quelques semaines de vacances. C'est pour ça que leur mère avait insisté pour qu'ils viennent les voir.

Fleur avait noué ses cheveux en une natte. Elle avait un grand sourire et avait un bras autour de la taille d'oncle Bill. Dans leur famille, Albus avait entendu à peu près tout le monde se disputer au moins une fois. Il avait déjà vu oncle Ron et tante Hermione se disputer oncle George et tante Angie, parfois oncle Percy et tante Audrey étaient divorcés ses propres parents étaient aussi divorcés - mais tante Fleur et oncle Bill semblaient être les seuls qui n'avaient jamais traversé de périodes difficiles. Oncle Bill avait de longues cicatrices qui s'étendaient sur tout son visage, mais il n'avait pas l'air de s'en soucier et en faisait même des blagues, parfois. Ses cheveux étaient également attachés, car ils étaient aussi longs que ceux de tante Fleur. Ils les saluèrent brièvement, et puis Ginny les entraîna vers le salon.

Lily avait déjà serré Louis dans ses bras et l'avait entraîné vers l'étage. Lily était proche de Louis : ils étaient de la même année à Poudlard. James, lui, se tourna presque aussitôt vers Victoire.

-Alors, ce mariage avec Teddy ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

-J'étais sûre que tu allais aborder le sujet, se lamenta-t-elle.

-Allez, viens, l'incita James en l'entraînant par le bras vers le salon. J'ai _tout_ un planning de prévu, si ça peut te dépanner. Je connais une journaliste de la Gazette qui...

Et il ne resta plus qu'Albus et Dominique. Ils restèrent debout, en silence, un moment. Albus n'avait jamais été très proche de Dominique.

-Tu vas à la soirée de Scorpius ? lui demanda Dominique pour briser le silence.

-Je suis son meilleur ami.

-Oui, bien sûr, dit-elle. Mais tu aurais pu avoir quelque chose de prévu.

C'était un bon point, même si Albus était presque sûr que si la date ne lui convenait pas, Scorpius aurait décalé la soirée.

-Il a invité tout le monde ?

-Beaucoup de gens, répondit Albus. C'est pour fêter la fin des BUSEs. Son père n'est pas là pendant cinq jours, donc il en profite.

Dominique hocha la tête et le silence revint.

-Bravo pour... ton séjour d'un an au Brésil, dit alors Albus.

-Merci, fit Dominique avec un sourire. C'était pas facile, mais... merci.

Et, comme ils étaient toujours debout dans le Hall, Albus se résigna à dire :

-Tu veux qu'on aille dans ma chambre ? Il y a des sièges.

-Pas de problème, répondit sa cousine. J'adore les sièges.

Ils montèrent les marches. Albus poussa la porte et prit place sur la chaise de son bureau. Dominique resta debout et balaya sa chambre du regard. Elle pointa du doigt son poster de My Chemical Romance.

-Cool, se contenta-t-elle de dire.

-Tu connais ce groupe ? demanda Albus d'un air étonné.

Elle rit.

-Je suis leur première groupie, dit-elle en lui adressant un sourire malicieux.

Albus resta muet sous la surprise. Dominique continua son inspection et s'approcha des photos qu'il avait sur sa commode, et son visage se crispa un bref instant lorsqu'elle reconnut Augustus sur l'une d'elle. Albus se demanda s'il devait intervenir. Finalement, il dit :

-Tu devrais lui parler.

-Comme si je n'avais pas essayé, se plaignit-elle.

-Alors, il devrait te parler.

-J'aimerais bien.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit d'Albus.

-Tu l'aimes bien, fit-il remarquer.

-Augustus est... gentil, dit-elle, mais tout en prononçant ce dernier mot comme s'il renfermait une dizaine de sens différents.

-Alors vous devriez vous parler. Avant que tu partes pour le Brésil. Tu pars quand ?

-En août, répondit Dominique.

-Avec Howell Fidget, souligna Albus. Amuse-toi bien

Dominique grimaça, comme si la perspective ne l'enthousiasmait pas.

-Et Carey Bramer, renchérit-elle.

Albus sentit son poing se crisper.

-Et Carey Bramer, répéta-t-il, comme à lui-même.

-Tu ne l'apprécies toujours pas ?

-Je le déteste.

Dominique rit, comme si Albus venait de raconter une bonne blague.

-Ouais, approuva-t-elle. Carey est un con. Je lui collerai mon poing dans le nez au Brésil, pour ton honneur.

-Merci, Dom', j'apprécie le geste, fit Albus.

Elle lui adressa un sourire, et puis elle redevint silencieuse. Elle poussa un soupir.

-De toute façon, ça ne sert à rien. Augustus sort avec Eligah.

Albus se mordit la lèvre.

-En fait... commença-t-il. Ils ont rompu juste après les BUSEs.

Dominique redressa brusquement la tête.

-Quoi ? Tu es sérieux ?

-Oui. Il me l'a dit.

-Tu es sûr de toi ?

-Oui, Dom'. Il me l'a...

-Il te l'a dit ?

-Oui.

Dominique s'apprêta à poser une autre question, mais elle sembla brusquement à court. Sa bouche était restée ouverte. Elle se secoua la tête, reprit ses esprits, et baissa les yeux de manière à ce qu'Albus ne puisse pas voir son expression.

Elle resta un moment comme ça, en silence, si bien qu'Albus laissa ses pensées divaguer. Après plusieurs minutes, Dominique releva la tête et le regarda.

-Et toi ? Tu... Tu es en couple ?

-Eh bien...

Albus soupira. Et puis, sans même savoir pourquoi il lui expliquait tout ça, il se mit à parler d'Edmund comment il l'avait rencontré, l'été dernier, les moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, pendant les vacances, et enfin comment et pourquoi il avait rompu avec lui, ce matin-même. Dominique savait écouter. À la fin, elle hocha la tête en silence, comme si elle comprenait.

-C'est pas facile, avec la Gazette et les autres journaux qui sortent des articles sur nous chaque semaine au moins, lui dit-elle. Tu as bien fait. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'un d'entre eux ne remonte la piste et vous expose dans je-ne-sais-quel quotidien. C'était mieux de rompre. Pour toi, et pour lui.

Albus se mordit la lèvre.

-J'espère, marmonna-t-il.

Il entendit un tapotement contre le carreau de sa vitre et détourna la tête. C'était un hibou. Il soupira et s'apprêta à aller ouvrir, mais Dominique l'arrêta d'un signe de la main. Elle ne quittait pas l'animal des yeux.

-Attends, dit-elle. Il vient de Poudlard.

Et Albus se figea. Ce fut finalement Dominique qui alla ouvrir. Il y avait deux lettres. Dominique les prit toutes les deux. Elle ne semblait pas stressée, et Albus se demandait bien pourquoi. C'était les BUSEs, après tout. Et puis il comprit. Après tout, si Dominique avait gagné, c'est qu'elle avait une bonne note. Sûrement.

Elle se retourna, lui les adresses sur les enveloppes, et en tendit une à Albus. Il ne l'a pris pas.

-Tu... Tu peux l'ouvrir pour moi ? Ménage-moi, s'il te plaît.

Dominique lui adressa un sourire indulgent. Elle retourna s'asseoir sur le lit.

-Pas de problème, dit-elle.

Elle ouvrit les deux enveloppes. Elle commença par la sienne.

-C'est mauvais à quel point ?

Dominique rit.

-Albus, dit-elle. Ce n'est pas mauvais. Certaines sont même vraiment bonnes.

-V-Vraiment ? s'étonna-t-il.

-Albus, tu as réussi tes BUSEs.

Sur ce, elle lui donna sa lettre. Albus la saisit avec des mains tremblantes.

Arithmancie O

Astronomie A

Botanique P

Défense contre les Forces du Mal A

Etude des Moldus A

Histoire de la Magie P

Métamorphose E

Potions A

Sortilèges A

-Tu as réussi, Albus, lui dit Dominique. Tu as tes BUSEs.

* * *

 _Et voilà ! Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?_

 _A bientôt :)_


	55. Chapter 55

_Voici le chapitre 55 ! J'espère que vous passez de bonnes fêtes :)_

 _Merci à_ **Mouka-mo** _pour sa review et à_ ** _Kelewan_** _pour m'avoir signalée une faute_ _. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !_

* * *

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas me voir ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que _tu_ ne veux pas me voir, corrigea Albus.

-Je suis là, Al', répondit son père.

Il se tut. Albus n'avait même pas la force de le regarder dans les yeux. Face à lui, son père prit une profonde inspiration.

-Écoute, Albus, dit-il. Je sais que... je n'ai pas toujours été là pour toi. Mais je m'en veux. Et je sais aussi que je ne te l'ai jamais dit en face, mais j'espère que tu me croiras quand je te dirais que je suis désolé. Je suis désolé, Al'.

Albus releva la tête et croisa son regard. Il était assis sur son lit et son père se tenait debout face à lui. Et il le regardait avec un air de sincérité dans les yeux qui fit douter Albus de la colère que lui-même affichait actuellement sur son visage. Lorsqu'il le vit ainsi, Albus se demanda s'il disait la vérité et à cette idée, l'émotion lui prit à la gorge.

-Pourquoi tu n'étais jamais là ? lui demanda-t-il, et sa voix se brisa.

Il connaissait la réponse. La guerre, le traumatisme, la pression médiatique, tout ça. Mais Albus voulait l'entendre de sa voix. Le visage de son père se tordit comme s'il ne parvenait pas à mettre des mots sur ses pensées.

-Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu... de famille, Albus, réussit-il enfin à articuler.

-Ouais, je sais, ça, répondit celui-ci. J'ai lu ta biographie. Elle parle plus que toi.

Son père déglutit avec difficulté. Albus savait ce qu'on pourrait penser. Son père l'avait simplement abandonné, laissé livrer à lui-même pendant presque toute son adolescence et pendant les moments où il avait le plus besoin de lui, fait pleurer sa sœur et laissé sa mère élever seule trois enfants. C'est vrai il ne méritait clairement pas une remarque sarcastique. Quelle ingratitude, Albus. Les jeunes, de nos jours...

-Oui, eh bien, reprit malgré tout son père. J'ai fait de mon mieux j'ai essayé. Et j'ai réussi : j'ai élevé Teddy, et puis James, et puis... j'ai échoué. Ces dernières années n'ont pas été simples. Je me suis dit que, puisque toi et Lily étaient enfin à Poudlard, mon travail était fini. J'ai reçu à Poudlard une meilleure éducation que nul part ailleurs, et je croyais que cela suffirait. J'avais tord et je le savais mais je ne voulais pas l'admettre. Je suppose que j'ai mieux élevé Teddy et James que je t'ai élevé, Albus. Et si je te dis tout ça, c'est car je veux être honnête avec toi. Je suis désolé, Albus. Mais je suis là, maintenant.

Albus garda la tête baissée et se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de sourire.

-D'accord, dit-il entre ses lèvres.

-On pourrait... faire des trucs ensemble, reprit son père. Aller voir des films. _Infinity War_. Je crois que tu aimes les super-héros.

Son cœur s'était mis à battre un peu plus vite à l'idée de cette perspective. Cette fois, Albus ne parvint pas à rester stoïque. Il leva les yeux vers son père et eut un sourire.

-Papa, dit-il. _Infinity War_ est sorti il y a plus de cinq ans. Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu connais des super-héros ?

-Eh bien, ça te surprendra peut-être, mais quand j'étais plus jeune, j'avais l'habitude de voler ceux de mon cousin lorsque ma famille était absente.

Les sourcils d'Albus se haussèrent sous l'étonnement.

-Vraiment ? souffla-t-il.

Son père rit mais ne s'étendit pas. Il replongea dans ses pensées.

-On pourrait faire des activités père-fils, répéta-t-il. Et... je devrais essayer de parler à ta mère.

Albus pensa à sa mère. Elle était au Chemin de Traverse, à faire des courses avec Lily. Elle lui avait laissé la maison libre, à James et à lui, en partie parce qu'elle savait qu'Harry viendrait aujourd'hui.

-Elle est amie avec Mr. Malefoy, maintenant, lui apprit Albus. Tu le sais ?

Son père hésita un instant, puis haussa les épaules.

-C'est bien pour elle, dit-il. Je devrais sûrement suivre son exemple.

-Et je suis ami avec le fils de Mr. Malefoy, aussi, renchérit Albus.

Il ne voulait pas tendre la main à son père, mais celui-ci parut saisir le message.

-Très bien, Albus, dit-il. Je serai ami avec Mr. Malefoy, si ça te fait plaisir.

Albus sourit jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Ça me fait plaisir, dit-il alors.

Son père lui rendit son sourire. Il se redressa, lui ébouriffa les cheveux, ce qui fit rentrer la tête dans les épaules à Albus, et s'approcha de la porte.

-Tu m'enverras un hibou, pendant les vacances, d'accord, Al' ? Rien qu'un. S'il te plaît.

L'expression d'Albus se radoucit.

-Pas de problème, dit-il.

Son père s'avança vers la sortie et franchit le seuil de la porte, ce qui poussa Albus à le retenir en s'exclamant :

-Hé, papa. Je suis gay.

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il l'avait dit. À présent, il scrutait l'expression de son père avec appréhension et une lueur de défi dans le regard. Il se mit à se tordre les pouces. Enfin, il se retourna vers lui :

-Eh bien, ça ne nous empêche pas de voir un film, si ?

-J'espère que non, répondit Albus.

Son père lui adressa un dernier sourire.

-Bonne journée, Al'.

-Bonne journée, papa, répondit-il.

Il referma la porte derrière lui. Albus resta seul dans sa chambre. Il poussa un profond soupir et s'étendit sur son lit. Il resta silencieux un instant, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir de nouveau.

-Il est parti ? demanda-t-il.

-Ouaip, répondit James. Il vient de transplaner. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Tu vas passer du temps avec lui ?

-Je pense, dit Albus. Et toi ?

-Bien sûr, répondit son frère. C'est bon pour la presse.

Albus se redressa. Son frère lui envoya le souaffle qu'il tenait entre les mains. Albus eut un mouvement de recul et grogna.

-Tout n'est pas lié à la presse, James, dit-il.

-Sûrement. Mais je pense à mon avenir.

-Comment il se présente ?

James eut un grand sourire. Albus lui renvoya la balle et il la rattrapa des deux mains.

-Parfaitement bien, répondit-il.

Il lui lança le souaffle. Cette fois, Albus le saisit.

-Tu es venu pour me parler de ta célébrité ?

-Non, répondit James. Je suis venu pour te dire qu'un type te demande à la porte.

-Qui ça ?

James fronça les sourcils et fit un effort conséquent pour faire travailler sa mémoire.

-Anson, je crois.

-Pardon ? s'étrangla Albus.

Il bondit sur ses pieds et se précipita vers la fenêtre. Albus écarta lentement les rideaux et jeta un coup d'œil à la rue, en contre-bas. Oui, c'était Anson. Il pâlit. Il avait grandi depuis leur dernière conversation, il y a deux ans. Ses cheveux étaient toujours blonds et ses vêtements un peu trop grands pour lui. Albus s'écarta de la fenêtre et s'adossa précipitamment contre le mur.

-Dis-lui que je ne suis pas là, lança-t-il.

James grimaça.

-Je lui ai déjà dit que tu étais dans ta chambre, annonça-t-il.

-James ! s'exclama Albus.

-Hé, qu'est-ce que tu crains, de toute façon ? répondit celui-ci. C'est pas comme si c'était ton ex.

Albus eut un rire nerveux. Il se retourna vers la fenêtre.

-Non, bien sûr.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et rassembla ses forces.

-On se voit plus tard, dit-il. Et n'écoute pas aux portes.

Albus s'avança vers la porte. Il descendit les marches de l'escalier et arriva devant la porte d'entrée. Une nouvelle fois, il reprit son souffle. Il tira la poignée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il aussitôt.

-Albus ! s'exclama Anson, sans prêter attention à ce qu'il venait de dire. J'ai besoin de te parler. C'est important.

Albus s'avança, sortit sur le perron et referma la porte derrière lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Anson ? répéta-t-il.

-Carey a gagné le concours, Albus, lança celui-ci. Il part dans quelques semaines. On peut être ensemble, maintenant !

Albus se retourna subitement et jeta un regard à la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il vit la silhouette de son frère se détacher sous la lumière. Il poussa un soupir et entraîna Anson par le bras plus loin le long du trottoir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'on peut être ensemble' ? s'exclama-t-il.

-Eh bien, on peut sortir ensemble, fit Anson. Encore.

Albus sentit une pointe d'indignation grandir en lui.

-Tu te moques de moi ? rétorqua-t-il. On a rompu il y a plus d'un an, maintenant. Je suis passé à autre chose, Anson.

Son expression s'évanouit soudainement. Anson cligna des yeux.

-V-Vraiment ?

-Oui, insista Albus. Un an. _Un an_. Je n'allais pas rester à t'attendre alors que, toi, tu avais l'air de bien t'amuser avec April Fork de Serdaigle.

Il s'interrompit et hésita avant de poursuivre :

-Et puis... tu as rendu assez clair qu'on ne devait plus se parler et que tu avais des problèmes à régler. Tu m'as fait me sentir mal pendant plusieurs mois. Alors je n'avais pas spécialement envie d'attendre.

Anson restait immobile en silence.

-Alors... je ne t'intéresse plus ? demanda-t-il lentement après un moment.

Albus scruta avec attention son visage. Ses sourcils étaient froncés sous l'appréhension. Il n'avait pas été si près de son visage depuis des mois. Et il réalisa, avec surprise et à la fois une certaine amertume, que cette proximité ne lui faisait rien.

-Non, répondit-il.

-D'accord, dit Anson d'une voix tremblante. Désolé de t'avoir dérangé, alors.

Il se retourna et fit un pas pour s'éloigner, mais une impulsion poussa Albus à tendre le bras, resserrer sa main autour de son bras pour le retenir. Il sentit Anson tressaillir. Il se retourna vers lui.

-Hé, on peut toujours être amis, dit Albus. On est tous les deux à Serpentard, et tu habites pas loin, et puis... c'est sympa, de traîner avec toi.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, insista Albus. Hé, Scorpius fait une soirée ce soir. Je ne sais pas si tu y es invité... mais j'y serai.

Le visage d'Anson se brisa en un sourire faible.

-Pas de problème, dit-il.

-On se verra là-bas, alors.

Albus répondit à son sourire, et puis tourna les talons et retourna vers sa maison.

-À ce soir, Albus, lança la voix d'Anson, dans son dos.

oOo

Il faisait nuit depuis une heure mais c'était presque comme s'il faisait encore jour. Les salles du rez-de-chaussée étaient illuminées par des lumières moldues. Pour ça, ceux qui voulaient faire de la magie devaient sortir à l'extérieur. Par les fenêtres du salon, Albus voyait parfois des filets lumineux, rouges, blancs, jaunes, volaient jusqu'aux étoiles. Partout, il entendait des voix, des discussions, des rires, des bruits de pas, de la musique.

Même si la lumière était allumée, il ne pouvait pas bien distinguer tout le monde. La salle était bondée. Il était arrivé avec Phebe mais elle s'était éloignée il y a un moment maintenant avec Freida pour aller chercher à boire. Il avait croisé Anson mais leur conversation n'avait pas duré plus de deux minutes.

Albus cherchait du regard quelqu'un qu'il reconnaissait. Ni Augustus ni Scorpius n'était en vue. Finalement, il reconnut la silhouette d'une de ses cousines et il poussa un soupire de soulagement. C'était une règle générale : il y avait au moins trois Weasley dans une soirée. En général, il s'agissait de James, de Fred ou de Roxanne. Ici, c'était Roxanne. Albus se demandait comment elle était arrivée ici puisqu'elle était plus jeune que n'importe qui ici. Elle avait un verre dans les mains.

-Hé, Albus ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire en s'approchant de lui. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-C'est la maison de mon meilleur ami, se justifia-t-il. Et toi ?

-Wright Dickman m'a invitée, expliqua-t-elle.

-De Serpentard ?

-Oui, répondit-elle.

La situation ne semblait pas logique aux yeux d'Albus, mais il décida de ne pas poser plus de questions.

-Rose n'est pas là ? demanda-t-il.

-Non, grimaça Roxanne. Pas surprenant, d'ailleurs, si tu veux mon avis. Elle m'a parlée de Scorpius et de la manière dont leur relation s'était finie – je ne serais pas venue non plus, à sa place.

Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil malicieux.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il. C'est elle qui a rompu avec lui.

-Peut-être, mais il n'en a pas paru très affecté, commenta Roxanne.

Elle inspecta suspicieusement son verre, puis jeta un regard en biais à la table dressée contre le mur du fond, qui débordait de gobelets usagés.

-Tu penses que ça va dégénérer ?

-Chez Scorpius ? fit Albus. Non. Aucune chance.

-Pourtant, il y a de l'alcool dans mon verre, souffla Roxanne.

-Mais c'est toi qui l'a mis dedans.

Roxanne rit.

-C'est vrai, se rappela-t-elle. Alors, quoi de neuf ? Par Merlin, Albus, tu es au courant pour Hassie Collins et Silas Gregory ? Zenobia est venue me trouver après le cours d'arithmancie et Dominick Goslan les aurait surpris en train de...

-Hé, Roxanne ! appela la voix d'Elwood Tow, derrière eux, brandissant une bouteille. Tu veux jouer ?

-J'arrive ! répondit-elle.

 _Fantastique_ , se dit Albus. _Ma cousine traîne plus souvent avec les gens de mon année que moi_. Albus ne connaissait qu'à peine les personnes dont elle venait de parler. Elle lui adressa un sourire.

-On se voit plus tard, lança-t-elle avant de s'éloigner.

Près des fauteuils, assis sur le sol, se trouvait un groupe d'élèves. Albus vit surtout des Poufsouffle et des Serpentard. Quand il les regarda, Albus vit Howell Fidget et Elvira Holmes s'embrasser avec un peu trop de passion que ce n'était sûrement conseillé. Elwood et Wright discutaient à voix haute, et Roxanne prit place à côté d'eux. Une fille de Gryffondor intervint pour séparer Elvira et Howell, et elle tourna de nouveau la bouteille.

Anson était également assis sur le sol, bien qu'un peu timidement, et April Fork n'était pas loin de lui. Il semblait l'avoir remarqué, et il adressa un regard de détresse à Albus. Celui-ci se retrouva un peu mal à l'aise. Il tenta de répondre du mieux qu'il put. Il sourit maladroitement et s'esquiva dans la foule. Dans le hall, il aperçut enfin Freida et Phebe. Celle-ci était pliée en deux, riant aux éclats. Albus échangea un regard avec Freida.

-À l'aide, dit-elle.

-Elle va bien ? demanda Albus, même si c'était inutile.

-Il y a clairement pire, fit Freida. Mais j'espère qu'elle ne boira plus rien.

-Tes cheveux sont tout bouclés... c'est fascinant, commenta Phebe avant de rire de nouveau, passant sa main dans les cheveux de Freida.

Celle-ci lui adressa un sourire qui disparut aussitôt lorsqu'elle se retourna vers Albus.

-Je vais chercher Scorpius, annonça-t-il.

Freida approuva d'un hochement rigoureux de la tête. Albus s'élança le long du couloir. La musique chaotique du salon était moins forte, la porte d'entrée était ouverte, il y avait moins de monde, il faisait moins chaud. C'était mieux. Une seule chanson lui parvenait, plus basse et distincte. Un nuage de fumée de tabac s'était formée près de la sortie. Il le traversa et toussota. Albus monta les marches des escaliers et arriva au premier étage.

Les bruits qui lui provenaient d'en-bas n'étaient plus qu'une masse faible et informe, qui battait lentement. Albus croisa Jeremiah McIntyre et Amelia Gilbert de Serpentard en train de s'embrasser dans un coin des voix lui parvenaient à l'angle. Il tourna.

Il s'arrêta et resta immobile sous la surprise pendant un instant. C'était Dominique et Augustus.

-Écoute, disait Augustus, d'une voix plus douce qu'Albus ne lui connaissait. Je suis désolé pour cette année. Peut-être que tu ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai agis comme un connard. Même moi je ne le sais pas. Même maintenant que j'essaie de te l'expliquer, je ne sais pas ce que je dis. Au fait, je ne sais rien. Je suis plutôt stupide. Surtout avec les filles. Surtout avec toi. Désolé.

Tout en parlant, il avait pris la main de Dominique. Celle-ci ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais s'arrêta lorsqu'elle aperçut Albus. Augustus suivit son regard. Il fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je cherche Scorpius. Qu'est-ce que _vous_ faites là ?

-On...

Augustus croisa le regard de Dominique.

-... se dispute.

-Vraiment ? demanda Albus. À propos de quoi ?

-À propos de... la meilleure carte de chocogrenouille, fit Augustus.

-La meilleure, c'est celle de Norbert Dagonneau, avança Dominique.

Augustus parut s'étouffer et afficha un air indigné. Il se détourna complètement d'Albus.

-Norbert Dragonneau ? répéta-t-il. Et la carte de McGonagall, alors ?

-Celle de Norbert est plus rare.

-Ce n'est pas le plus important !

Albus en profita pour s'écarter et les contourner. Il poursuivit le long du couloir. Enfin, il arriva face à la porte de sa chambre. Il s'arrêta et frappa avant d'entrer.

Scorpius était allongé sur ses couvertures, fixait le plafond. Quand il entra, il releva la tête et le salua d'un signe de tête.

-Je m'ennuie, avoua-t-il.

Albus aurait ri. Il s'assit sur la chaise de son bureau.

-Vraiment ? C'est ta soirée.

-Il y a trop de bruit, commenta Scorpius.

Il se redressa lentement et s'adossa contre son mur. Albus pouvait voir à l'air sur sa tête qu'il était fatigué.

-Et un peu trop de monde, grimaça-t-il. J'aurais aimé qu'il y ait moins de Gryffondor.

-Pourquoi ? lui demanda Albus.

Scorpius lui adressa un sourire au travers de sa fatigue.

-Car la plupart sont des amis de Rose, dit-il. C'est embarrassant. Ils me mettent un peu mal à l'aise. Et puis, Rose n'est même pas venue. J'ai envie de lui écrire une lettre – hé, Albus, tu penses que j'ai été trop dur lorsqu'on a rompu ?

-Non, répondit-il. Tu as bien agi.

-Tu le penses ?

Albus hocha la tête.

-Oui, dit-il.

Il se redressa et se mit à examiner les étagères. Il y avait des encyclopédies, des manuels de science. Des bandes dessinées, à sa plus grande fierté.

-Aussi, et ne le répète pas, ajouta Scorpius. Les Gryffondor sont vraiment plus bruyants que les Poufsouffle ou les Serpentard.

Albus rit. Il se saisit d'une pierre qui était posée sur les étagères et l'examina.

-C'est une jolie roche, commenta-t-il.

-Ouais, fit Scorpius avec un sourire. C'est de l'époque où je collectionnais les pierres. Tu savais qu'en fonction de ses origines, une pierre peut être plus ou moins perméable aux liquides ? Et dans ce cas-là, elle permet de conserver les matières organiques et...

Il s'interrompit de lui-même. Albus se retourna vers lui.

-Et ? répéta-t-il.

-C'est comme ça qu'on a des fossiles, acheva Scorpius.

-Cool, lança Albus.

-Ce sont juste des cailloux, fit Scorpius en haussant les épaules.

Mais il avait l'air un peu plus réveillé, maintenant. Albus reposa la pierre sur son étagère et se retourna vers Scorpius.

-Anson veut qu'on sorte ensemble, dit-il. Encore.

Le visage de Scorpius se voilà aussitôt.

-Oh.

-Tu ne penses pas que je devrais accepter ?

-Non, ce n'est pas ça, s'empressa de dire Scorpius. C'est juste que... maintenant... je pensais... enfin...

Albus le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, mais Scorpius évitait son regard.

-Je ne sors plus avec Rose, maintenant, finit-il par dire. On aurait pu être célibataires tous les deux. Ça aurait été sympa. On aurait pu redevenir proches. Faire des sorties entre amis. On a pas pu faire ça pendant près de deux ans, avec Rose, et Anson. Tu sais, on en parlait l'autre jour. Comment on s'était éloignés depuis qu'on avait commencé à sortir avec d'autres gens. J'aurais aimé qu'on prenne du temps pour nous deux.

Albus aurait voulu se frapper le front. Il n'avait même pas pensé à tout ça. C'était vrai, pourtant. Scorpius lui manquait un peu. Ils s'étaient beaucoup moins vus ces derniers mois et Albus aimerait passer plus de temps avec lui.

Il soupira.

-C'est vrai, Scorpius, dit-il alors. Mais... on pourra toujours être proches. Même si je vais passer plus de temps avec lui qu'avec mes amis.

-Car si vous sortez ensemble, vous allez... je veux dire, tu sais... sortir ensemble _publiquement_?

Albus poussa un soupir. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit, à côté de Scorpius. Il avait les yeux rivés vers le vague. Penser à toutes ces éventualités lui donnait mal à la tête.

-Je ne sais pas, admit-il lentement. Je crois bien que oui.

-Et donc... vous allez sortir ensemble ? demanda Scorpius, même si cette phrase semblait plus être une certitude qu'autre chose. C'était bien ça, le problème, quand vous sortiez ensemble. C'était le fait que ce ne soit pas publique.

Il rit doucement mais il n'avait pas l'air de trouver ça drôle.

-Donc vous sortez ensemble publiquement, et comme ça vous serez tous les deux heureux, résuma-t-il. C'est une bonne idée. Tu devrais accepter.

-Tu penses ?

-C'est ce que tu veux, non ?

Il s'était retourné vers lui et il croisa son regard. Albus hésita. Il hésita un long moment.

-Je ne sais pas, souffla-t-il d'une voix traînante. Sûrement. Oui. Je suppose.

Scorpius haussa les épaules. Il détourna le regard.

-Mais on peut toujours être proches, insista Albus. Ce n'est pas exclusif.

-Comment ça ?

-Comme ça, répondit Albus.

Sa main se referma sur la taie d'oreiller qui était posée sur les couvertures, à côté de lui. Il leva le poing et envoya l'oreiller contre le visage de Scorpius. Il resta silencieux un moment. Albus avait lâché l'oreiller. Scorpius s'en saisit. Il l'écarta de son visage. Il riait.

-Par Merlin, Al' ! s'exclama-t-il. Tu m'as pris en traître !

-Je suis un Serpentard, se justifia-t-il en haussant les épaules.

-Ne te trouve pas d'excuses, répondit Scorpius.

Il saisit l'oreiller par la taie et l'abattit contre le visage d'Albus. Il perdit un instant l'équilibre alors que l'oreiller retombait au sol et il s'appuya sur son épaule. Le contact de sa main près de son cou persévéra un instant de trop. Et elle ne bougea pas. Albus se força à déglutir. Il n'osait pas croiser son regard.

-Peut-être qu'on... Peut-être qu'on devrait retourner à la fête, suggéra-t-il d'une voix à peine audible.

Le silence régnait dans la chambre. Il pouvait entendre la respiration, distincte, de Scorpius, percevoir son souffle proche de lui.

-Je suis en pyjama, répondit-il alors.

Scorpius avait parlé sur un ton sérieux, mais c'était si inattendu, Albus était aussi si nerveux, qu'il éclata d'un rire franc – puis le rire coupa court.

-Hum... est-ce que cela te dérangerait... si...

Les mots se heurtèrent et s'emmêlèrent. Albus sentit la chaleur monter jusqu'à ses joues et brûler ses dernières capacités cognitives. Il n'osait pas demander, et aussi... il ne savait pas s'il avait le _droit_ de demander.

-Si... recommença-t-il.

Il n'y arrivait pas. Il releva lentement les yeux, presque dans l'appréhension de sa réaction. Finalement, il tomba sur le regard de Scorpius. Il semblait un petit peu nerveux, aussi. Finalement, il secoua la tête en signe de négation.

-Non, souffla Scorpius.

Mais Scorpius était grand – plus grand que lui, et Albus était resté assis. Alors, presque avec précaution, Scorpius s'agenouilla face à lui. Albus sentait toujours la main de Scorpius sur son épaule. Il répondit à son étreinte, et, trop anxieux pour respirer, il s'approcha de lui, s'approcha de son visage, délicatement, embrassa ses lèvres. Il recula.

-Hum... marmonna-t-il, à la recherche de ses mots (qu'est-ce qu'on devait dire dans ce genre de situation ?)

Scorpius l'interrompit. Il l'embrassa à son tour. Mais plus longtemps, avec plus d'énergie, mais aussi plus de douceur.

Albus répondit à son baiser. L'emprise que ses doigts avaient sur son pull se desserra. Sa main glissa et remonta jusqu'à la nuque de Scorpius. Et Albus trouva que c'était mieux qu'embrasser Anson. Il sentit les mains de Scorpius se poser sur le côté de son visage.

Oui. Bien mieux qu'embrasser Anson.

Peut-être que c'était ce qu'il avait toujours voulu faire.

* * *

 _Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis :)_


End file.
